To Be A Hero Issue 3: Yesterday's Story
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: As the two had promised, Reina and Katsuki set out to the answers to the visions she has been seeing, as they grow closer to one another. Little do they know, despair is sure to follow behind them as they get closer to finding the truth...
1. Prologue: Patient Zero

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_The following is a fan-based story. The anime & manga My Hero Academia and its characters with the exceptions of OCs is all owned by Funimation Entertainment, Crunchyroll, VRV, Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine, JNN (MBS), NNS (ytv), Viz Media, Bones, Kenji Nagasaki, Yosuke Kuroda, & Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release._

_**NOTE: **_

_The story takes place during the My Hero Academia storyline, so scenes may or may not be altered. If you are not a fan of this kind of thing I advise you not to read ahead. _

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **_

_Kenta and Sabato my friends IRL; Couldn't have done this without ya ^_^! Kenta's OC Floyd or anyone with the name Aihara belongs to him and Gio Terebi is owned by Sabato. _

* * *

_-__**I-Island (Eleven Years Ago)**__-_

_It was late at night on the island that always move; the city on the island had been a lit as if it had been a set of stars in the sky. Many of the people on the island, had spent this night casually, as they went out drinking with friends, or on a date, or even just stay at home to hang. _

_None of them could figure out the sense of dread in the atmosphere, over one certain doctor. _

_Within the main tower, a young doctor with wolf ears and having a pixie style haircut, had been fixing up camera that had been set up on the tripod, before turning it on with a push of the button she began the recording. After clearing her throat and fixing her hair, she spoke. _

"_Log in Date: August 21st, 2008." She said, "My name, is Shimizu Kenko. It's been over a week since the town had been plagued with the unknown substance, causing its citizens to…." _

_The doctor, named Shimizu took a sharp inhale as she bit her bottom lip; tears threaten to fall at the very thought of what had been. She managed to recompose herself as she looked to the camera again. _

"_... The Pros, and authorities searched through the town, and are currently, taking care of the problem before it can get out of hand. But as sad as it is… __**They only found one survivor**__."_

_Carefully removing the camera from the tripod, she bought it over to a machine just behind her; it looked to be like that of a capsule as it had someone inside of it. _

_It had been that of a child, as she was no more than four; she possessed long aqua green and purple hair as it looked disheveled as she looked to be that of a light gray shirt and pants. Her arms and legs looked to be bandages, with some of it nearly covering her fingers and toes and from her chest to her neck there had been a set of bandages as well; a bandage patch had been seen on her cheek and she looked to be hooked up to wires inside the machine, with a breathing tube to keep air from flowing into her. _

_She appeared to look as though she had been sleeping despite her eyes looking worn out. _

_Shimizu sighed, "She unfortunately hasn't regained conscious since they found her. A friend of mine had allowed me to bring her here to I-Island to keep her condition stable, and in case someone tried to come and find her." _

_She kept the camera on the child but placed a hand on the glass, "Whether she's going to wake up or not… Well…" _

_She had been preventing herself from crying again, "... I'm afraid… All we do is hope." _

_Just as she stopped the recording and turned off the camera she heard a knock on the door, before it creaked open. There revealed to be a man with blue eyes, having short brown hair wearing a standard lab coat, with a red turtleneck and jeans stepped inside. _

"_**David-kun…**_" _Shimizu said. _

"_Sorry…" The man David said, solemnly, "... I hope I'm not intruding, well… I just had to come." _

_Shimizu placed the camera on the desk as her ears on her head dropped a little; he stepped over to the machine looking to the girl inside. _

"_The poor child…." He said as his gaze softened, "... She only just turned four… And yet she went through an epidemic… I know you told me what happened, but still-" _

"_It is unbelievable to say the least." Shimizu said. _

"_What about the other two?" David soon asked her, "Have you heard anything?" _

_Shimizu shook her head, "There's still nothing. They're beginning to assume the worst. I know I shouldn't be thinking it, but… Worst case scenario… They could be dead…" _

"_... I'm sorry for asking this, but…" He soon said, "__**How many people did they say…?**_"

_Shimizu's body shook slightly as her ears stayed down before she responded, "... Not counting her or her family… They think… __**It was all of them…**_"

_At this, David stayed silent, as he looked shocked, placing his hand on his face as he took it in. _

"_Jesus…" He said softly, "... Who could've done this?" _

"_... I don't know." She told him, "I just pray that the Pros and authorities are able to contain this. The last thing any of us want is for it to reach a pandemic__*** **__level." _

_(__***For those that don't know, a pandemic means a widespread of a virus to a country or worse, the entire world**__)_

_This time, David gave her a reassuring smile, "I don't think you should worry. With Toshinari there to help, they'll be able to prevent this."_

_At this Shimizu gave a small smile, "I suppose you're right." She said as she sat down on the chair provided, "Speaking of, I don't how to thank you for letting me bring her here. I know you've been having difficulty raising Melissa since you're wife-" _

_David soon cut her off, "Don't worry, Shimizu-san it's no trouble. Besides, knowing __**her**__, it's what she would've wanted. I consider you and her part of the family, so it's the least I can do for Little Alice." _

_Shimizu sat on the chair as she soon looked up to the ceiling as she couldn't help but have a thought. _

"_... __**Al-chan**_… _Where in the world could you have gone…?"_

_All of a sudden, Shimizu and David had been taken back when the camera skidded on the table on it's own. The two of them jumped when it happened again. _

_Shimizu and David soon notice the lights had started to flicker, and the machine on the capsule started to go haywire as it gave off a loud rapid beeping sounds. _

"_This is-" Shimizu said as she stood, "-Don't tell-!" _

"_Quick! Let's get it open!" David said. _

"_R-Right!" Shimizu said. _

_The two of them ran to the machine but before they could open with through normal means, the lid suddenly flew open; the two had been blown back by some unknown force as they found themselves falling to the ground hard; it hadn't been long before smoke started to cover the room. _

"_David-kun-!" Shimizu said as she coughed, "-Are you alright?!" _

"_Ye-Yeah, I'm fine!" David said as he stood, "What about you, are you hurt?" _

"_No!" She said. _

_Shimizu and David soon heard a thud just in front of them. The smoke cleared just enough to see a familiar small figure just before them. She had been hyperventilating as she coughed and tried her best to stand, but she fell to the floor due to her wounds. _

"_... __**Reina-chan?**_" _Shimizu said, "Reina-chan!" _

_Shimizu ran to her, but the moment she placed her hand on the child's shoulder, she had been taken back when the child pushed her back to the floor with her Quirk. "Shimizu!" David exclaimed as he ran over to her. _

_Shimizu picked herself up off the ground before she looked to the child, named Reina. She had been backed up to the machine as she had looked to be scared; her eyes had been in the color of gold. _

_Though despite this, Shimizu and David stayed calm. _

"_Reina-chan?" Shimizu said, as she approached her slowly, "It's alright, it's just me… Shimizu." _

_Reina seemed lose her fearful look, as she now looked confused; with only a blink her eyes looked to be in the color of purple and red. _

"_I know you're probably confused and scared right now, but…" Shimizu told her, "... You're on I-Island with David-kun and I… You're safe now." _

_Reina tilted her head, as she still looked confused, before she placed her hands on her head as she groaned which took Shimizu and David back by this reaction. _

"_Reina-chan… What's wrong?" David asked, "Do you have a headache?" _

_Finally Reina spoke up as she looked to them. _

"_Who are you…? __**Who's Reina…**__?" _

_Shimizu and David's eyes widened in shock at this as they looked to one another. _

"_Reina-chan…" Shimizu soon said, "... Do you know what happened to you before you went to sleep…?" _

"_... I…" She started to say as she groaned again, "... I don't know… I… __**I can't remember**_… _I don't know… I don't… Know…" Reina's words trailed off as she fell forward, though Shimizu had been quick to catch her. _

_Shimizu couldn't help but have a look of horror as she looked to David having bared the same expression. _

"_She… Doesn't know who we are…" David said in realization, "... She doesn't even know her own name… Don't tell me…" _

_Shimizu couldn't help but hug the child as she had now bared a sad expression as her ears slanted a little. _

"_... __**What has she done**_…_?" _

* * *

_-__**Present; Bakugou Household**__-_

Katsuki had been scrambling through his room so early in the morning grabbing all the necessities he had needed; clean clothes money, anything he could carry and he stuffed them all into his duffle bag. Once had gotten everything he needed, he threw the bag over his shoulder.

Just before he could head out the door, he had knocked something over. He looked and saw that what he had knocked over was the little cat plush with a top hat; it didn't look as torn up as before. It appeared to have a patch job recently.

He picked it up from the floor as he couldn't help but have a thought in his head.

Though it hadn't been long before he heard the sound of a car engine. He looked out from his balcony, and saw it had been a cab at the front of his house. Someone familiar stepped out of the car and gave him a wave as to signal him.

"Time to go."

He stuffed the cat in his bag, before he headed out of his room and down the stairs. Just as he went out the front door, he heard his mother.

"Katsuki!?" She said as she came down the stairs; she saw the bag over his shoulder, "Katsuki, where in the world are you going at this hour?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" He told her as he stood after adjusting his shoes a little, by tapping on the tip, "I'm going to see Reina!"

Mitsuki's eyes widened slightly at this, "See Reina-chan?! But she's already-!"

"I know!" He told her, before saying softly, "... But I'm going anyway."

He had been about to go out the door though Mitsuki went to stop him.

"Wait!" She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He had been caught by surprise when his mother pulled him in for a hug.

"... I know whenever you set your mind to something, there's no way to stop you but…" Mitsuki said as she tightened her grip a little, "... Just come home safe, and be sure to update me and your father every now and then… And… When you see her… Just be sure to tell her-"

Katsuki's expression softened a little as he heard Mitsuki's voice crack; He soon took his own mother back when he had returned the gesture, "... I know… I'll tell her… You and dad miss her…"

Mitsuki gasped softly before she smiled; She gently pushed out of the embrace before she gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe out there." She told him.

Katsuki only nodded before he pried himself away from her. He only gave her a wave before he went out the door, shutting it behind him. He soon approached the cab that had been in front of him. It had been a girl who had been half Japanese and looked to be caucasian. She had short white hair with only a single blue streak, and she looked to have on a black spiked choker around her neck.

She had on a black vest with a wine red crop top as well as a set of jeans with a brown belt and black boots; she had on a set of white fingerless gloves along with white brackets with a glass pyramid on the center. with what looked to be small brown buckled bags around her arm.

"Dog!" The girl exclaimed, "Good morning!"

"For the love of God Evans, I told you not to call me that!" Katsuki told her, as he went into the cab, "Let's get going already!"

"Right sorry, Dog." She said before she followed him into the cab while Katsuki grumbled. With a tap on the hood, the cab soon drove away from the house and towards the Main Street where it had been the most busy.

Halfway towards the their destination, the girl named Evans handed him over what looked to be a paper with a barcode.

"Here." She said, "I got the ticket you requested. You know how this kind of thing works right?"

"Of course I do!" Katsuki yelled taking the paper from her, "I ain't stupid!"

Evans put her arms up, "Don't get hostile on me Dog."

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT, DAMN IT!**" He yelled.

Their attention had soon been drawn to the radio that had been provided in the cab; at what had been on it, Katsuki's gaze had softened.

"_... And while the newly named Hosu incident has been contained, by authorities and Pros, the citizens, and neighboring districts can't help but express their concerns. Reports tell us, that Chizome Akaguro AKA-__**The Hero Killer Stain**__, and UA student, as well third place winner of the recent Sports Festival-__**Reina Nouki **__are the suspects involved in the incident. And while the Hero Killer has been detained by authorities, Reina is currently unavailable for questioning. Until we can learn more, all the citizens can ask one thing… Is this the same girl we saw in the Sports Festival… __**Or is she a wolf in sheep's clothing? **__Only time will tell…"_

Katsuki only growled at this sort of remark, as his expression hardened. He took the good luck charm around his neck and tightened it slightly, just to keep himself from blowing up in the backseat. Evans took notice of this, as her expression had been written with concern.

"... Are you okay?" She asked him.

Katsuki didn't answer directly as he gritted his teeth, "... Those bastards don't know what the hell they're talking about… They don't know her like I do… They weren't even there when it happened!"

Evans gave him a pat on the shoulder, "They're just saying that because they're scared, that's all."

The only thing Katsuki did was click his tongue, as he looked out the window.

Evans soon let out a sigh, "I know, Miss Reina, means a lot to you, but… When we see her… How do you even know she'll listen to you?"

Katsuki still kept his eyes to the window as he replied, "... I don't. Right now, she's going to be stubborn, scared, paranoid, and she'll only listen to whatever her thoughts tell her. But even so, I'm going to talk to her. Hell, I'll make her listen to me if I have to." He soon looked to Evans, and she saw his expression change.

"I lost her once already…" He said, "... I'll be damned if I let it happen again."

Evans let out a sigh, "You really are as stubborn as the Miss said."

Soon enough they arrived at their destination, which had been the entrance to a train station with a sign that had read "Dragonfly Tracks". Grabbing his bag he tossed it over his shoulder, looking to the charm around his neck.

"Wait for me Reina… I'm coming for you…"

He soon made his way into the train station with Evans following close behind him, with her own luggage.

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed by UVERworld**_)


	2. Chapter 1: A Hero Name!

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed by UVERWorld**_)

-_**A Few Weeks Earlier; Two Days After Sports Festival**_-

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

A young girl, practically buried underneath the covers, let out a groan to the sound her phone made. She made an effort as she reached out as she took the phone to check the time. Though she turned off the alarm, she placed the phone face down as she stuffed her face into the pillow, letting out a groan.

"Just let me sleep…"

The door to her room soon slide open before someone stepped inside.

"Hey, Reina." A tired voice belonging to a man said, "Get up, it's morning."

The girl named Reina only groaned in response as she waved the person away, "Go away… Let me sleep…"

The man rolled his eyes, and held what looked to be a wet towel, and soon placed it over her face, before looking to the watch on his wrist. In a matter of moments, Reina sat up from the futon with a gasp, as she felt her nose clog a little. She soon turned to the man, giving him a look.

"Did you just waterboard me?!" She exclaimed as she sounded more awake.

"Had to get you up somehow." The man said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but waterboarding!? Waterboarding!? They're other ways to wake someone up you know!?"

"I know… And I chose the waterboard method."

Reina couldn't help but give an angry pout at this as she handed him back the towel. "Get dressed and have breakfast." The man told her as he went to exit the room, "We'll be leaving soon."

"Okay mom…" Reina said sarcastically.

The man shut the door and Reina removed herself from the futon, before she went to take her uniform off the clothes hanger provided.

She gave a sigh, "Welp…Time to go back to the fray."

* * *

_**My names Reina Nouki. **_

_**I'm currently fifteen, attending the UA Hero Academy, and recently won third place in the most recent Sports Festival. **_

_**The world I live in isn't like your own. Everyone in the world basically has their own superpower; so pretty much, everyone has their own comic book origin story, though not all is tragic. **_

_**I have my own power, or what we call a Quirk too, though mine is considered more rare than most. **_

_**Sure, you have your usual run of the mill powers, like heat vision, flight, or breathing underwater, though the thing is that's more of a physical type Quirk. **_

_**Mine? It's more on the mental side. **_

_**There's no official name for it yet, but they call it Mental Manipulation. I'm basically able to manipulate the minds of others and make them see things that aren't really there. It only works if someone looks at the third eye I was born with.**_

_**The only problem is, I can't control all of it, just some of it. **_

_**Thanks to someone's training I did over summer break, I can move things without having to show my third eye; though downside is, I can't use it for very long. **_

_**But it's not so bad, I just get a bit of a headache.**_

_**Oh! I forgot to mention, a couple of friends of mine go to UA too.**_

* * *

After her morning routine, and having a decent meal, Reina ran towards the front door, and started to get on her rollerblades before grabbing her umbrella; though before she could exit—

"Where do you think your going?"

Reina froze, and looked to the her Guardian, who had recovered from his previous injuries, Shota Aizawa; he had a couple of scars on his face. She noticed a set of car keys in his hand.

"Shota, come on!" Reina said, "You always let me go to school own!"

"That was before your encounter _**AND **_near death experience with a Villain." Shota said, as he started to get his shoes on, "Like I told you before, I'm not taking any chances. Besides we're already going the same way anyway."

"Yeah but—"

"—That and you really didn't think that I was gonna let you use your rollerblades while it's raining, did you?"

Reina glanced down to her blades before she looked back up to him, "I've done it before."

"Tell that to broken nose you got the last time you used them in this weather." Shota said after face palming himself.

"Shota, that was two days ago!" She said, "It's not like she's gonna—"

Reina immediately froze when Shota activated his Quirk, and gave her a threatening look as she started to sweat nervously.

"On second thought, it doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said, as she kneeled and started to undo her rollerblades.

Shota deactivated his Quirk as he soon put in eyedrops, "You can be troublesome sometimes, you know that?"

Reina only laughed at this as she had gotten her shoes on. It hadn't been long before she found herself in the car, sitting in the backseat with Shota driving. She had been listening to music as she had been studying the drawing from her previous dream, having a thought in her head.

It hadn't been long, before she had been startled by a ringtone on her phone. She saw that someone had been facetiming her, which was that of a that had been African-Japanese, and having paintbrush like hair; closing the cover she picked up the call.

"_Yo, Reina-chan!_" The boy said with a smile.

"Morning Floyd-kun." She greeted with a smile, "Let me guess, your sister and brother are driving you to school too?"

The boy named Floyd said with a groan, "_Yeah...they are.._"

"_**DON'T COMPLAIN SHRIMP!**_" She heard her older sister yell followed by a smack, "_**AARON, I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!**_"

She heard a man named Aaron say cheerfully, "_Morning to you too Reina-chan! Looking forward to see you in class!_"

"_You too then?_" Floyd asked her.

"Unfortunately." She said as she leaned back in the chair, "I swear, sometimes adults can be a pain in the-"

"I may have dry eye, but I sure as hell ain't deaf." Shota said, making her squeak a little before she could finish.

"Just hang in there Floyd-kun." Reina said, "Before we know it, this incident will be behind us and we'll be walking to school together like we normally do."

Floyd gave a smile, "_Yeah!_"

* * *

_**This is one of my best friends, Floyd Aihara. **_

_**He's been with me since we were in our second year of middle school and is in the same class as I am at UA. **_

_**His parents are both Pro-Heroes, though they moved to America soon after he had gotten his Quirk. **_

_**He can draw all sorts of stuff with the help of his Quirk; he can make weapons and tools, though it can get a little messy at times. **_

_**We didn't get along at first when I beated him in a race during PE, though after we talked, we realized we had a lot more in common. Since then we've been getting along well. **_

_**We usually walk to school together along with my second best friend, but, well-**_

_**-To make the long story short, we both had an encountered with a Villain during the Sports Festival. Floyd-kun and I nearly got killed during the encounter. **_

_**Now since it happened, his family and my Guardian Shota, won't let us go anywhere, not without them at least. **_

_**Adults these days, I swear… **_

_**This just complicate things for me. **_

_**Huh? What do I mean by that? Don't worry I'll explain later. **_

* * *

As Reina continued to chat with Floyd over the phone, she soon took notice of a familiar boy just outside awaiting for the bus and only in a raincoat.

"Hey Shota?" Reina soon said, before she pointed over to where the boy had been, "Could you-"

"Fine, I suppose I could." Shota said as he sighed.

He soon pulled up to the boy at the bus stop and Reina proceeded to roll down the window. "Hey Izuku-kun!" She said with a smile, "Need a lift?"

The boy who possessed green hair said with a smile and looked to have freckles on his cheeks greeted with a smile, "Reina-chan, good morning! Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course!" She replied, "Shota won't mind if you tag along with us."

"But-" The boy named Izuku started to say.

"Either get in or don't." Shota said, "We're wasting time."

Though Izuku had been hesitant, he accepted their offer; Reina slid over and allowed him to come inside, before the car started to drive off again. Izuku took his hood off as he let out a sigh.

"I take it that you missed the last bus?" Reina asked curiously.

"Yeah, I nearly overslept." Izuku said embarrassed, "I almost didn't have time to grab something to eat, and my umbrella ended up breaking, so I couldn't use it."

He soon heard Floyd say which made him jump, "_Sounds like you had a tough morning!_"

"Floyd-san!" Izuku said with a smile, "Good morning!"

"_Morning Izu!_" Floyd said as he waved into the camera.

"Well at least you get the luxury of actually walking to school." Reina said, "I'd rather take a crowded train or bus anyday if I could just enjoy the city life."

Reina started to sweat a little as she saw in the mirror, Shota had given her a glare, which only made Izuku laugh a little at her expression.

"Hey, how about this weekend we can visit that new exhibit they put in the Hero Museum?" He soon suggested.

Reina and Floyd's expression brightened at this. "That sounds like a great idea Izuku-kun!" Reina said with a smile before she gave Floyd a look, "That is if a certain someone doesn't start anything after the last time we were there."

Floyd shouted over the phone, "_**HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**_"

"The last time we went, you were literally complaining to the staff about how they didn't put a Hero from a TV show into the Museum!" Reina said, before yelling, "**A TV SHOW DAMN IT!**"

"_**I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW ASIDE FROM JUMP, MARVEL AND DC, KESTER TEAM HAD THE GREATEST NAME IN HEROES TOO! THROUGH BONDS, DETERMINATION AND TRIUMPH!**_"

"**BUT IT'S FROM A TV SHOW!**" She shouted, "**THE HERO MUSEUM SHOWCASES ACTUAL HEROES, NOT ONES YOU SEE FROM AN ANIME OR A FRENCH CARTOON INVOLVING A GIRL WITH BLACK DOTTED PJS!**"

Floyd shouted, "_**TV HEROES CAN COUNT AS HEROES TOO!**_"

"... Even when you're talking on the phone, you guys still argue…" Izuku said awkwardly, "... Kind of like a couple."

"Izuku-kun!" Reina yelled as she felt hurt.

Floyd shouted, "_**WE AIN'T A COUPLE!**_"

* * *

_**This is my second best friend that I mentioned earlier. His name is Izuku Midoriya. **_

_**He's been with me since my first year in middle school, and in the same class as Floyd-kun and I in UA. **_

_**He actually started out as a Quirkless, though after our final year let's just say we had a surprise. **_

_**This is supposed to be a secret, but basically the Symbol of Peace himself All Might gave him a Quirk called the One For All which gave him super strength. **_

_**I'm not talking Superman, I mean, insane super strength! **_

_**Downside of it however, he's still new to it so everytime he uses it, he ends up hurting himself. **_

_**In the recent Sports Festival he ended up overusing it in his match with another classmate of ours Todoroki-san… **_

… _**That was sort of my fault. **_

_**But it was for a good cause. He'll be a great Hero one day. **_

_**As you can tell, I look up to him like a brother, and he looks at me like I'm his sister. I'm really happy about that. **_

* * *

It hadn't been long before they arrived at the UA parking lot; Reina and Izuku ended sharing her umbrella as they went over to the front entrance, though the two of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Floyd had been wearing what looked to be protective gear, that some people would use for a chemical lab.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Reina exclaimed as her jaw dropped at this.

Floyd said, "Don't ask me, ask my idiot big sister."

Lena hit him on the head as she shouted "**EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!**"

"No offense Floyd-san, but you look like you're ready for a virus outbreak." Izuku said.

"More like a nuclear plant explosion.." Floyd added.

"I know your Quirk is weak to water in all but this is too much." Reina pointed out.

"**RIGHT?! THANK YOU!**" Floyd agreed before turning to his older siblings. "**SEE!? EVEN REINA-CHAN AND IZUKU CAN AGREE THIS IS RIDICULOUS!**"

"Oh don't be dramatic, you look fine!" Lena said with her hands on her hips.

Just as she said this a couple of students that passed by started to laugh at what Floyd had been wearing, making the situation even more awkward.

"**OH, THAT'S IT!**" Floyd shouted. "The suit comes off now!"

He proceeded to take off every inch of it, one by one as he ranted. "It wasn't a problem when I walked in the rain via my quirk and hasn't been since!"

Just as he finished up taking off the gear, Reina and Izuku noticed the ink leaking from his fingertips started to mix with the water; at one point they saw red leak out.

"Um, Floyd-kun?" Reina said pointing to his hands.

"Hmm?" Floyd replied before looking to his hands, "Huh...so it is a big deal.."

Lena soon broke out the bubble rap from her purse as she said, "**WHAT DID I TELL YA?! YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL!**"

Floyd shouted as he struggled against his sister, when she tried to get the bubble wrap on him, "**LET GO YOU BIG BOOBIED MONSTER!**"

Aaron proceeded to hit Lena on the head as he said "now that's enough Lena." He gave Floyd special gloves that prevented Ink from coming out.

"Thanks Aaron." Floyd replied with a sigh, before he put the gloves on, "At least that's better than a hazmat suit."

"I know you want protect your brother, but that wasn't necessary." Shota said giving Lena a slap on the head too.

Lena said to him, as she pouted "Sorry.."

"I did try to tell you the suit was too much, but would you listen to me?" Aaron said as he shrugged.

Lena yelled practically in his face, "**SHUT UP, I HAD TO DO SOMETHING TO PROTECT FLOYD AFTER YOU KNOW HOW ATTACKED HIM!**"

Shota soon gave Lena a pinch on the ear, "Come on, we gotta to speak to the Principal about your older brother." He said before he turned over to Reina, Izuku and Floyd, "As for you three, head to the classroom."

"You got it!" Reina said as she saluted.

Lena said to Shota as she did her best to keep up despite the fact that he was pinching her ear, "owowowow, come on, Boss! I was only doing what's best for him!"

"That's true. However, he's still my student, Miss Aihara." Shota replied as he activated his quirk making her shriek.

Aaron gave a wave as he said with a smile, "We'll see you in a bit!"

With one last wave the three of them headed inside and towards their classroom, chatting along with each other along the way. It hadn't been long before they reached their classroom where they were greeted by their classmates.

"Deku, Aihara-kun, Reina-chan!" A girl named Ochaco Uraraka said with a wave, "Good morning!"

"You guys made it!" A girl with wings named Chouko Shoichi said.

Floyd said with a smile, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

A student by the name of Gio suddenly jumped from behind him, as he had the Nintendo Switch in his hands, "Yo dude, you wanna play some Smash with me!?"

"Of course!" Floyd said, before he took notice of what was on the screen; at this his eyes started to sparkle, "Wait… Is that the new update I see?!"

"Yes sir!" He said with a smile, "I got early pickings bro!"

"Seriously, it's like your parents work at nintendo or something!" Floyd added.

"You boys and your video games." Reina said as she smiled.

"You just jelly cuz you don't know how to play, Reina." Floyd told her in a teasing tone.

Immediately she turned red, "**HEY, THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! ALSO I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT UP!**"

"Oh, so that last match I won in Guilty Gear was a fluke then?" Floyd asked with a sly smile.

Immediately, Reina tossed her bag at him, causing Floyd to duck after he shrieked, "Op!"

"Okay Floyd-kun..." Reina said to him with a glare, yet she bared a smile, "Since you've been nothing but jokes today… How about we play Guilty Gear for real then?"

"Oh, it's on, like Donkey Kong" Floyd said with a smile as he got his game face on.

It hadn't been long before they heard a couple of voices at the classroom door, causing Reina to freeze up and turn red.

"**DAMN IT ALL SHITTY HAIR, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF TO YOU?!"**

"Come on Bakugou, you know you can tell me anything!"

"**I ALREADY TOLD YOU NO! NOW STOP ASKING ME, DAMN IT!**"

He had been startled when he accidentally ran into Reina, making her squeak; she found herself staring at familiar scarlet red eyes as his face turned pink too.

"Ka-Ka-Katsuki-kun!" Reina exclaimed as she started to sweat nervously, "Go-Go-Go-" Floyd couldn't help but give a quizzical look at this as the rest of their classmates noticed how she had been acting as she did her best to form her words...

...Only to fail miserable.

At this, he gave a chuckle before he patted her on the head, making her freeze, "Morning to you to, Lollipop Head."

"Ri-Right! That's what I totally meant to say!" Reina said embarrassed, "Minus the nickname!" She gave a laugh which Katsuki couldn't help but find it cute (Though he won't say out loud).

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.." Floyd said.

"Is it just me, or does Reina-chan seem more nervous around Kaa-chan now?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah… Like someone who's nervous on their first day of the job hoping they don't mess up." Floyd repiled.

"Now, isn't that interesting." Chouko said amused.

"Quite so…" Katsuki's friend name Eijirou Kirishima said as he had been as amused as she had been.

Katsuki soon shot a glare towards Floyd, after he removed his hand from her head, "**YOU GOT A PROBLEM INKHEAD!?**" He shouted.

"**NOT TILL YOU SHOWED UP TRIGGER HAPPY NAPALM HANDS!**" He yelled as he pulled out his sketchbook.

"**ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STARTING A FIGHT NOW?!**" A student named Denki Kaminari shouted.

"**HEY! NOT MY FAULT THIS BUB STARTED IT FIRST!**" Floyd shouted as he got his quirk out.

"**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT YOU DAMN HALF-BREED!**" Katsuki yelled.

"**YOU GUYS, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!**" A student named Hanta Sero shouted.

A student, one by the name of Momo Yaoyorozu yelled as she created a hammer from her Quirk while hitting Floyd on the head, "**THAT'S ENOUGH, AIHARA-SAN!**"

"Come on Momo!" Floyd said as he rubbed where the bump had started to form, "He's always starting with me!"

"Yeah but it's kinda too early for it, don't ya think, Aihara-kun?" A student named Mina Ashido asked. "I mean we just got back from a break."

Floyd couldn't help but give a pout, "Not you too Ashido…"

Izuku, Ochaco and another student by the name of Fumikage Tokiyama soon saw Reina had still been in a daze as she looked in Katsuki's direction. "Reina-san, are you okay?" Fumikage asked, "Your face is all red."

"Yeah, do you have a fever?" Ochaco asked.

"It's red?" Reina said, "-I mean, I ate too much chili peppers this morning, you know how that is!"

"Chili-peppers for breakfast?" Fumikage and Ochaco said with confusion.

Izuku raised his eyebrow at this, "But… You can't stand spicy food like Kaa-chan can."

Reina flinched at this before she attempted to play it cool, "Uh, is-is-Is that right!?"

She started to laugh at this, which only confused the three of them a bit more. Floyd noticed this as his glare intensified towards Katsuki, "Hey Piss head… Wanna share something to the class?"

"You implying something, Half-Breed?" Katsuki said with a glare of his own.

Floyd got his Quirk ready again, "**YOU HEARD ME, BOMBERMAN! UNLESS ALL THAT EXPLODING MADE YOU DEAF FOR REAL!"**

"**WHAT WAS THAT!? I'LL KILL YOU!**" Katsuki shouted as his hands started to spark.

* * *

_**That last guy right there, is my third best friend… I think, Katsuki Bakugou. **_

_**Like Izuku-kun, he's been in the same class with me since my first year in middle school. Though, the two have actually known each other since they were kids since they grew up in the same neighborhood.**_

_**But let's just say their relationship is complicated now.**_

_**The way his Quirk works is he produces nitroglycerin sweat, and he's able to produce explosions. Though most of the time as you probably can't tell, he blows up in front of people both figuratively and literally. **_

_**He often starts fights with Floyd-kun, practically on a daily basis. Annoys the hell out of everyone, myself included.**_

_**Though as of late… I'm not sure I still consider him a best friend. **_

_**Now don't get the wrong idea!**_

_**It's not that I hate him or anything, despite his aggressive demeanor he's a really good guy… When you get passed all of that. **_

_**It's just… **_

_**Things are different as of recently. **_

_**It happened after the recent Sports Festival… I visited him at his house to go over a certain topic, and he surprised me when he wanted to hand over the gold medal to me. **_

_**HIS Gold medal, I should add!**_

_**One thing led to another and, he actually gave me a kiss. **_

_**It was my first one actually… And his...**_

_**I haven't told Izuku-kun or Floyd-kun about it—Well actually I'm not sure how to tell them. **_

_**I'm not even sure why this feeling in my chest… Is familiar.**_

* * *

A student who had beard similarities to a frog, used her tongue to wrap around his body, making him freeze up.

"Come on Aihara-san" The student Tsuyu Asui said as she held him back via her tongue, "He's not worth it."

"Yeah man!" Eijirou added as he held Katsuki back. "Can't start the day getting in trouble!"

Katsuki thrashed against him, "**LET ME AT THE SON OF A BITCH!**" He yelled.

Floyd shouted as he started to kick his legs, "**LET GO, TSUYU! I'M GONNA END HIS CAREER!**"

"You guys! What if Lena-sensei comes in to see the two of you like this?!" A student by the name of Rikido Sato exclaimed.

"That aint a problem!" Floyd told him with a smile. "She's currently getting chewed on by Aizawa-sensei. she ain't coming!"

"**WHY DO YOU SOUND HAPPY ABOUT THAT!?**" Gio, Eijirou and Sero exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean, isn't she your sister?" A student named Mineta said.

"Shut up, Mineta." Floyd told him.

Reina couldn't help but shake her head a little at this; though it hadn't been long before she noticed someone absent.

"Anyone seen Iida-san?" Reina asked.

One of the students named Mezo Shoji replied, "No, it's unlike him not to be here before any of us arrive."

"Yeah, I mean, he's the class president after all." A student with a tail, one by the name of Mashirao Oijiro said.

A student by the name of Shoto Todoroki soon asked, "Did he tell you about his brother?"

Reina's expression softened at this, as she nodded, "He told me about it just yesterday when he called me at the hospital after he told Izuku-kun and Uraraka-chan. He sounded really upset about what happened."

"Oh yeah I heard about that too." Gio said, "It was all over the news yesterday."

Floyd added, "Yeah… I feel bad for the guy.."

His sister, named Fubuki Todoroki soon showed her what she had typed on her phone as to ask her, "Does he know the Villain that attacked him?"

"No." She replied before she thought to herself, "_Now that I think about it, he didn't say anything… __**He just sounded off…**_"

"They said they had gotten to Ingenium in time but…" Izuku started to say before his expression saddened, "... Iida-kun said he won't be able to work, even after he recovers from his injuries."

The whole class fell silent at this as they couldn't help but think what their Class President must be going through. Ochaco soon shook her head a little before she said with a smile, "Look everyone, I know Iida-kun is going through a lot, but we gotta stay strong for him!"

"But Iida-san might be-" Reina started to say, before Ochaco cut her off with a pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be just fine Reina-chan!" She said with a smile, "You worry a lot like Deku!"

"Say what!?" Izuku and Reina exclaimed at the same time which caused most of their classmates to laugh.

"But in all seriousness, no one mention a word of this to Iida-kun, when he gets here!" Chouko said, "He's going through enough as it is."

"I agree." Tsuyu said.

Toru soon noticed a familiar figure down the hall, "Here he comes guys!" Toru said softly, "Act natural!"

Just as she said this, their classmate Tenya Iida came into the room, with everyone chatting like usual. "Good morning Iida-kun!" Izuku soon said as he pretended to take notice of him.

"Morning." Tenya said as he sounded normal.

Reina soon took notice of the look in his eyes, as she couldn't help but find it familiar. Izuku and her looked to one another as they both had the same concerns in their head. As Tenya went over to his desk, the two of them approached.

"Iida-san…" Reina soon said hesitantly, "... About your brother… I-"

"It's alright Reina-kun." Tenya said to her cutting her off, "You don't have to say anything than you've already have over the phone. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to see you, Todoroki-kun and Bakugou-kun in the awards ceremony."

"No, don't worry about that!" She said to him reassuringly, "Family always comes first you know?"

"I suppose so." Tenya said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Izuku soon asked, "I mean, we can talk-"

"It's fine, you don't have to do that." Tenya told him, before he bowed, "I apologize for worrying you."

Reina and Izuku couldn't help but still have concerned gazes, leaving the class in an awkward silence; though it hadn't been long before Mina cleared her throat, driving them away from the conversation entirely.

"Speaking of the Sports Festival-" She started to say with a smile, "-It's different from when they broadcasted on the TV after all, right? You should've seen how many people recognized me! They wanted to talk to me on the way here!"

"Me and Bakugou too!" Eijirou added, "Right Bakugou?"

"**SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR!**" Katsuki yelled.

"It was the same with me." Chouko said, "Though some of the girls and guys that came up to me, wanted to go out with me if you can believe it."

"_**SOMEONES GONNA DIE TONIGHT…**_" Fumikage said with a scary glare, making some of the class freeze up.

"**WHOA MAN!**" Gio said as he looked like he had some sort of a radar device in his hand as he showed Floyd, "**HIS AURA READINGS ARE OFF THE CHARTS! THEY'RE OVER THE CHUCKY AND FREDDY KRUGER LEVELS! I'D DARE SAY-IT'S OVER 9000!**"

Floyd added as he looked like he had a pair of fake glasses, "**WHAT 9000?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S RIGHT?!"**

"... Who's old meme is this?" Reina said unamused earning a glare from Floyd.

"You about to be beat." Floyd said as he got his Quirk out.

"Come at me scrublord I'm ripped!" Reina said as she had been in combat position.

Momo soon gave them both a smack on the head, making them paralyzed with the pain. "Honestly, I thought Aihara-san and Bakugou-san was bad enough…" She said, "... But now we have Reina-chan…"

"I think that slap gave me a concussion." Reina said as her body shook a little.

"Oh yeah!" Toru added, "People were staring at me too, it was kind of embarrassing!"

"Isn't that normal for you, Hagakure-sam?" Oijiro asked awkwardly.

"I had some elementary schoolers suddenly tell me, 'Don't worry about it.'" Sero said as he looked to be disappointed.

"Don't worry about." Tsuyu said, causing Sero to groan.

"Man, it's been two days since the Sports Festival and yet we're already put in the spotlight!" Denki said.

At this, Reina and Floyd couldn't help but slump over as they let out a groan of their own, making their classmates look awkwardly at them. Reina soon went over to her seat as their had been a gray cloud over her head.

"Why in the world did I open my big mouth…?" Reina groaned as she started to hit her head on the table, "... The one time I decided to blabber it just _**HAD**_ to be that exact moment… Why do I have a big mouth?"

Floyd did the same as he slumped over in the chair as a gray cloud had been over his head too, "maybe I should just die.."

"Wanna perform a suicide pact?" Reina asked Floyd, "We both do seppuku with my sword?

Floyd replied nonchalantly, "Hell yeah…"

"What's the matter with them?" A student by the name of Kyoka Jiro asked.

"They uh…" Izuku started to say, "... Kind of started to get driven to school."

"Really?" Tenya said, "Any particular reason?"

Izuku soon started to sweat nervously as he replied, "... Uh… You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The classroom door soon opened, revealing their teachers; the minute they saw them, everyone had hurried over to their seats.

"Morning." Shota said casually.

Lena added with a grumble, "Morning turds.."

"Good morning sensei!" The whole class said except for Reina and Floyd said. Tsuyu soon took notice of the bandages missing from his face and that a scar visible underneath his eye, "Ribbit? Aizawa-sensei, your wounds are all healed up. I'm glad."

"The old lady went overboard with her treatment." Shota said, "Now before we get started… We have a new teacher that will be join our class."

"A new teacher?" Half of the class said.

Just as this was said, Aaron had stepped into the room, wearing a suit and tie. He greeted with a smile, "Good morning! How do you do?!"

"**PRO HERO** **ART FRENZY!?**" The whole class, minus Reina, Izuku, Floyd and Katsuki yelled.

"You're gonna be teaching now?!" Mina said.

Aaron replied with a smile as he stepped to the front of the room, "Correct! I'll be assisting the other teachers along with my baby brat of a sister."

Lena glared at her brother, as she grumbled again, "You're the brat around here.."

Aaron soon pinched her ear, "Hmm, you say something?"

"**LET GO OFF MY EAR SNOTTY MOUTH!**" Lena yelled.

"Like he said…" Shota said taking one look at the two causing Aaron to stop, "... Like Aihara-sensei here, he'll be the teacher assistant for myself and your other subject teachers. If you can, address him as either Aaron or Frenzy-sensei. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" The class said.

Shoat fixed up a couple of papers before he spoke up again, "Onto the main topic… We're having a special hero informatics today."

At this the whole class froze.

"_Here it is!_" They all exclaimed in their heads.

"_Special!?_" Reina thought, "_What does he mean by special?! It's not what I think it means is it?!_"

"_Is it a quiz!? _" Kaminari said, "_I hope not!_"

"_I'm bad at laws relating to Heroes and stuff like that…!_" Eijirou thought nervously.

Floyd thought as he started to sweat ink, "_Oh man, with everything that was going on, I forgot to study! Damn it all!_"

"... Code names." Shota said, "You'll be coming up with Hero names."

"**WE'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING EXCITING!**" The whole class shouted as they practically jumped from their seats, minus Reina, Floyd and Katsuki.

"**STOP DOING THAT!**" Reina yelled, "**YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK DAMN IT!**"

Floyd added as he shouted, "**YEAH SERIOUSLY! I COULD DIE ANYTIME!**"

Shota gave a glare as he activated his Quirk, making the whole class go silent. He soon continued, after deactivating his Quirk, "This is related to the draft picks I mentioned the other day. The drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years, after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets of pros."

"In simpler terms…" Lena said after rubbing her ear, "... They're extending their offers to you first years. They're showing interest to y'all, so consider yourselves lucky!"

"Though the downside to that is, the offers do die down by the time you graduate, so enjoy it while you can." Aaron said.

"Adults are so selfish!" Mineta said, as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"_Tell me about it!_" Reina and Floyd thought to themselves and their current predicament.

"So wait-" Toru started to say, "-Does that mean we'll have to prove ourselves once we're picked?"

"That's right." Shota replied, before he pulled up the remote, "And here are the totals for those offers."

With a push of a button, the offers came up onto the board. The top four on the board had been Katsuki Bakugou, Reina Nouki, Shoto Todoroki and Floyd Aihara; though Shoto had topped Katsuki on the list. Even Lena and Aaron had been surprised by the results.

"In other years it's a bit more spread out." Shota briefly explained, "But all eyes were on these four this year."

"There's such a big difference!" Denki exclaimed.

"Those pros don't know a good thing when they see one!" A student by the name of Yuga Aoyama said angrily.

"Todoroki first, Reina-chan's second, and Bakugou's third in the offers?" Kyoka said surprised.

"Man…" Eijirou said, "... That's the complete opposite of their placements in the Sports Festival."

"Maybe it's because of the fact that they're too scared for a guy who was restrained to the podium." Sero said.

"**WHAT ARE THOSE PROS SCARED OF!?**" Katsuki yelled.

Floyd shouted as he smacked him on the head, after going over Reina who sat between them, "maybe because of a shitty personality—**AKA YOURS?!**"

"**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HITTING ME?!**" Katsuki yelled.

"Guys, please." Reina said sinking in her chair, "I'm right here you know." She soon looked over to the board as she looked the many offers. "_... I still can't believe I got so many._" She thought to herself, before she looked to Shota, "_Though I doubt he's gonna let me take any…_"

"Your brother is certainly amazing Fubuki-chan." Momo said with a smile, "You must be proud."

"Thank you Momo-chan." Fubuki signed with a smile.

"Those offers are probably because of our dad." Shoto said as he looked off to the side.

"**OH MY GOSH WE GOT OFFERS!**" Ochaco said as she couldn't help but shake Tenya who sat right in front of her.

"Midoriya, you didn't get any!" Mineta said only shaking him a little, as Izuku himself had a defeated expression, "They're scared of you because of the way you were fighting!"

"Ye-Yeah." Izuku said.

Gio soon bonked Mineta on the head with his boot, "Come on, not cool man!"

"Yeah grapefruit!" Lena said, "Just because most of you didn't get offers doesn't mean you'll be participating in the internships with Pro Heroes!"

The class looked shocked at this.

"Internships?" Izuku said.

"That's right." Shota replied, "As I'm sure you've all remembered, you already got to experience combat with real villains, however it will still be a meaningful training to see Pros at work firsthand."

"I see!" Rikido said ,"That explains the Hero names!"

"Things are suddenly getting a little more fun!" Ochaco said.

"I'll say!" Chouko said, "This is so exciting!"

"Alright now settle down." Aaron said, "Now the Hero names you'll decide maybe temporary, but… Keep in mind, if you're not serious about them-"

"-Then you'll have hell to pay later!"

Most of the boys turned red at the sight of the next teacher that walked into the room, while Reina's jaw dropped. It had been the R-Rated Hero herself, Nemuri Kayama, or as she had been better known as Midnight.

"Because a lot of hero names used by students recognized by society, and they end up becoming professional Hero names!"

"**MIDNIGHT!**" Kaminari, Sero and Mineta exclaimed.

"Nemuri-san?!" Reina said out of shock, "What in the world are you doing here?!"

"I'm getting to that." Shota said to her, "Anyway that's the basics of it. Midnight here will be helping you come with Hero Names and making sure they're okay, along with Aihara-sensei and Frenzy. I can't do stuff like that."

"Is that right?" Floyd whispered, leaning over to Reina.

"It's true." She replied, "Hizashi-san told me they were in the same class and he gave him his Hero name Eraserhead."

Floyd gave a look before he shrugged, "Makes perfect sense."

"Just know this kiddies!" Lena said, "When you give yourself a Hero name you're gonna build an image of the kind of person you'll be in the future! You'll get closer to it overtime! 'Names and nature do often agree!' or so the saying goes! A good example in this case would be the number one Hero himself All Might!"

"So you better make those names good ones!" Aaron added, "Otherwise like Midnight-sensei said, they'll be hell to pay later!"

Soon enough each of them had been handed a board with a marker; each of them was a blank slate and most of the class started to write down the first name that came to their head. Reina on the other hand took her time as she had been thinking of a name for herself.

"_... My own Hero name…_" She thought, "... _It's funny how I thought about it when I was ten… But I didn't think about it again until now._"

She looked over to Katsuki who had been writing down furiously on the board provided for them; her heart started to race as she blushed again. The very minute Katsuki looked in her direction, she turned her head away and looked to the board in front of her.

A hero name came to mind as she soon started to write it down.

"_This might sound silly, but I suppose it's better than nothing…_"

* * *

_**The only Hero name that comes to mind is one I thought of when I was a kid. I just hope it's not too ridiculous.**_

_**Anyway… You might be wondering what I meant before, when I said that Shota is basically watching me 24/7 would be complicate things, right? **_

_**Well… Here's the story. **_

_**There was an attack on USJ recently that was meant to kill All Might-senpai; the ones responsible called themselves the League of Villains. **_

_**Silly name I know, but they're not a group that aren't meant to be messed with by others. **_

_**My class and friends ended up getting involved, and we apprehended most of the Villains that attacked. **_

_**All, except for the ring leader and his right hands. **_

_**The ring leaders name… Being Tomura Shigaraki. **_

_**I ended up facing a creature called the Nomu that rendered Shota in a near-death state, and probably would've died but-When he heard Izuku-kun call out to me… Something clicked. **_

_**As it turned out, he knew my name, or at the very least a certain nickname… **_

_**Rei-chan. **_

_**I've never seen that man before in my life and yet he knew that name; he even looked at me like he knew me. **_

_**Since that day, I've been having dreams or vision about a place and a person…**_

_**A boy wearing my red hat, and a place called Nakagata. I don't know what it all means but… one of my recent dreams showed me an image of an agency called the Wonderland Agency. **_

_**It seems like a long shot, but it's worth looking into. **_

_**The only who knows about them is Katsuki-kun. I can't go to Izuku-kun or Floyd-kun since they got enough on their plate. **_

_**I just hope I'll be able to find what I'm looking for.**_

* * *

It hadn't been long before the class had finished writing their Hero names, though they were definitely in for a surprise by the time they were done.

"Okay, let's start presenting names starting with those who are ready!" Nemuri announced.

"_**WE'RE PRESENTING THESE!?**_" Reina, Izuku, Eijirou, and Sero exclaimed in their heads.

"_Man that'll take some nerve…!_" Sero exclaimed.

"_Oh God-Oh my God-!_" Reina yelled in her head, "_-I didn't know we actually had to say our Hero names!_" She soon hid her face in her arms, "_What is the world coming to?!_"

The first student that stepped to the front of the room had been Yuga, as he held his board with pride.

"Here I go… The Shining Hero… " He said before he showed what he had written, "... _**I CANNOT STOP TWINKLING!**_ Which means you can't stop my twinkles!"

Nearly everyone fell out of their seats at this. "**THAT'S A WHOLE SENTENCE!**" The whole class shouted.

Nemuri soon took the board from him before she started to make changes of her own, "It'll be easier to use it if you take out the 'I' and shorten the 'cannot' to 'can't'." Nemuri said as she showed the sign to the him.

"You're right mademoiselle." Yuga said with a smile.

"**YOU'RE OKAY WITH IT!?**" The whole class exclaimed again.

"Which do you speak, English or French!?" Rikido exclaimed.

Lena slapped herself in the face before saying, "Seriously..Are you asking that question?"

"Okay, who's next?" Aaron asked.

"Me! I am!" Mina said before she skipped over to the front room.

"My Hero name is-" Mina said before she turned the sign to the whole class, "-_**ALIEN QUEEN!**_"

At this the whole classroom went silent as they had awkward looks on their faces; All except of Nemuri who had started to shake a little.

"... Hey Floyd…?" Gio soon said as he had been sitting right behind him, "... Why is the smell of copyright strong in the air?"

"I don't know..." Floyd replied as he started having goosebumps "For some reason I should fear a Fox coming in our direction.."

"Wait a second…" Lena said, "You stole that from R***** S**** didn't you?!"

"What!? No, I came up with that name!" Mina said, "Besides it fits my Quirk!"

Lena gave her a slap on the head, "Oh my god, you young people I swear."

"Did you seriously pick that name because of that X******** thing right?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go for that one, if I were you!" Nemuri soon added.

"Dang it…" Mina said with a pout as she sauntered back over to her seat.

"_You idiot!_" Most of the class thought.

"Oh hey, the smells gone now!" Gio said.

Floyd added as he sighed with relief, "Whew, I no longer sense that Fox.."

"_Since the first one were so weird it feels like we're supposed to make it funny!_" Izuku, Sero and Eijirou thought.

"... Welp, I know I got it in the funny department…" Reina mumbled as she still had her head buried in her arms, "Oh God please don't say I'm next…"

Tsuyu soon raised her hand, "Ribbit-Is it okay of I go next?"

"Of course Asui!" Aaron said, "Come on up here!"

Tsuyu soon stepped over to the front room. "I've had this on my mind ever since I was in elementary school…" Tsuyu said before showing off her name, "... The Rainy Season Hero: Froppy!"

"Aw, that's so cute!" Nemuri commented, "It seems friendly, I like it!" She soon turned to Lena and Aaron, "What do you two think?"

Lena commented with a smile, "D'awww~"

Aaron soon added, "Not only is it cute, it's original too!"

At this the classes eyes seemed to brighten before most of them started to chant, "**FROPPY! FROPPY! FROPPY!**"

"_Thanks Tsu-chan!_" Izuku, Eijirou, and Sero thought, "_You bought things back to normal!_"

Reina picked up her head a little as she couldn't help but find Tsuyu's name adorable, "... At least her name is normal…" She said, keeping her board down.

"I'll go next!" Eijirou said before stepping to the front of the room before showing off his board, "I am the Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!"

Nemuri, Lena and Aaron looked interested by this name. "That's paying homage to the current Hero Crimson Riot, right?" Aaron asked.

"Yes sir!" Eijirou said with a smile, "It's a bit old fashioned but Hero image wise, what I'm going for is the Crimson himself!"

"That's a good name for you Kirishima!" Lena said, "But don't take it too lightly. If you're going in that direction, there's gonna be a lot of pressure on your shoulders."

"Oh don't worry, I'm prepared for that!" He said with a smile.

Reina couldn't help but laugh softly at Eijirou's enthusiasm. "_Gotta admire him for his spirit._" She thought to herself, before she looked nervous again, "_My name's not gonna sound cool at all compared to his…_"

Thus the announcements of Hero names continued on, as the next had been Kyoka Jiro.

"The Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack!" Kyoka said as she presented it.

"I like it!" Nemuri said.

Lena added with a thumbs up, "Fits ya like a glove!"

"Good name!" Aaron said, "Next!"

Next had been Mezo as he showed off the board, "The Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."

"That sounds awesome, it sounds like a Pokemon!" Aaron said.

"It's like tentacle with octopus thrown into it!" Nemuri said, "Love the combo!"

"Perfect name for you big guy!" Lena said with a grin.

Sero had been up to the front, "The Taping Hero: Cellophane!" He announced.

"Nice and simple!" Nemuri commented, "That's always important!"

"Nothing wrong with being simple!" Aaron added.

Lena patted him on the shoulder as she said, "Nice one, Sero!"

Than it was Oijiro up to the plate, "The Martial Arts Hero: Tailman." He read.

"A name that reflects the body!" Nemuri said with a smile.

Lena and Aaron both added, "Very similar indeed!"

Then Rikido…

"I'll be the Sweets Hero: Sugarman!" Rikido said.

"**HOW SWEET~!**" Nemuri, Lena and Aaron exclaimed gleefully.

Than Mina went again…

"**PINKY!**" She shouted as she presented her board.

"Peachy pink complexion!" Nemuri cheered pumping her fist in the air.

Lena cheered in a megaphone, "**NICELY DONE!**"

"Isn't that mom's protest/riot megaphone?" Aaron asked his sister.

"**SHUT IT, NOSY!**" Lena shouted in the microphone, right next to his ear making him freeze up.

"**DON'T DO THAT!** **THAT'S GONNA MAKE HIM DEAF!**" Floyd yelled at his elder sister while he tossed a book at her face.

After debating in his head, Kaminari went to the front of the room, "I'll be the Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt, combining charge with lighting bolt!"

"Oh, I feel so tingly!" Nemuri said as her face turned red.

"Whoa, down girl!" Lena said as she started to fan her with a fan she drew up, "We're in public!"

Aaron added as he drew a cloth to cover the front of the classroom, "**HEY HEY! THERE ARE TEENS IN THE ROOM!**"

After they managed to calm, Nemuri down, Toru went next after Kaminari, "Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!" Toru announced.

"Perfect!" Aaron said with his thumbs up, "Another simple name!"

Lena added, "You guys are doing better than I expected!"

"Come on then, let's get keep going!" Nemuri cheered.

Momo stepped to the front of the room nervously as she looked over to her own board, "... I hope I can live up to this name…" She said softly before she announced her Hero name, "... The Everything Hero: Creati."

"**CREATIVE!**" Nemuri, Lena, and Aaron shouted happily.

After her had been Shoto and his sister Fubuki; though Fubuki allowed her brother to present first before she did.

"Shoto." He said nonchalantly.

The three teachers looked surprised at this. "Really? Just your name?" Nemuri asked, "Is that okay?"

"... Yes." Shoto replied after a moment of silence.

Lena said with a shrug before she turned over to Fubuki, "I mean… I guess that's alright… How about you? You got a name?"

Fubuki nodded before she showed off her name; the whole class saw it had read, "The Ice Hero: Frost Girl."

"Now that's a Hero name!" Aaron commented.

"Yeah! Might wanna take couple notes from your twin sister, Shoto!" Lena told him.

"My name is fine though." Shoto said, causing Fubuki to shake her head a little.

"Sorry…" Fubuki signed to them, "... He's but an innocent cinnamon boy."

Lena chuckled as she said, giving Fubuki a pat on the shoulder, "That's alright! Okay next!"

Chouko soon stepped to the front as she presented her Hero name.

"The Winged Hero: Ark Angel!" Chouko announced with a smile.

"Ooo, how beautiful Shoichi-san!" Nemuri said.

"Nice way to symbolize!" Aaron said.

Lena added, "Yeah! Another perfect pairing!"

Fumikage went next after his cousin.

"The Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi." Fumikage said.

"God of the Night!" Nemuri, Aaron and Lena cheered.

Mineta went after him, "Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice!" He read off of his board.

"Pop and kitschy!" Nemuri said.

Mineta soon started to shake when Lena glared daggers at him. She said with a growl, "Don't try it or I'll make you into actual Grape Juice..

"That's a bit much, isn't it?" Aaron asked her as he flicked her forehead.

Koji went afterwards, though he stayed silent he showed his name to his classmates, which had read, "Petting Hero: Anima."

"Okay, we got it!" Nemuri said with a smile and another thumbs up.

"Don't look so nervous buddy!" Aaron said.

Lena added, "Yeah, I think it suits ya!"

At this point, Reina had been practically rocking back and forth in her seat as she started to get nervous again.

"_Everyone's Hero name sounds so good! It's better than the one I came up with!_" She thought, "_I can't do this who am I kidding!?_" She noticed that Katsuki went to the front of the room as he held his board.

"_He's gonna have a pretty awesome name…_" She thought, "_... Nothing I can compare to, I know it._"

He soon presented his name which had been-

"_**KING EXPLOSION MURDER**_." He said with his usual expression.

At this Reina nearly fell out of her seat as she just looked shocked as Izuku and Floyd did, "_I stand corrected…_" She thought awkwardly.

Floyd soon shouted from his seat, as he stood, "**SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT AIN'T A HERO NAME PISS FOR BRAINS!**"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP INKHEAD!**" Katsuki shouted.

"I agree, you're better off not using that name." Nemuri said.

"**WHY THE HELL CAN'T I!?**" Katsuki yelled.

"**WHY DO YOU THINK YOU IDIOT!?**" Lena shouted.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?**" He yelled as his hands sparked, "**I'LL KILL YOU!**"

"**TRY IT YOU BRAT!**" Lena barked, as she got her quirk out. "**ABOUT DAMN TIME SOMEONE PUT YA IN YOUR PLACE!**"

Aaron soon went to hold his sister back, "I see, your usually like this here too huh? Guess Aizawa-senpai wasn't kidding. "

Lena and Katsuki soon yelled at him, "**STAY OUT OF THIS!**"

"Hey I know!" Eijirou said, "How about you just be Explosion Boy?"

"**SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR!**" Katsuki yelled.

"**HEY, IT'S BETTER THAN THE ONE YOU THOUGHT OF!**" Lena yelled as she hit him on the head.

Floyd added as he yelled, "**YEAH MAN! WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE!? A HERO OR A VILLAIN?!**"

"**I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU COME UP WITH A BETTER ON YOU DAMN HALF-BREED!**" Katsuki yelled.

At this Floyd stood up with a confidant smile, "**OKAY I WILL, BITCH TITS!**"

"**YOU'RE THE BITCH, NOT ME!**" Katsuki yelled.

"Oh my God… They're more at each other's throat than usual.." Reina said as she cowered in her seat. She soon had a thought, "_... If he's like this now, than I hate to think how he's going to be when I tell him and Izuku-kun that he and I kissed…_"

With that Floyd sauntered over to the front of the classroom. "Move aside, Baku Boy!" Floyd told him, as he gave him a good shove, "_**THIS **_is how you come up with a hero name!" Floyd soon showed his Hero name, though at the mere sight of, most of the class turned pale or shocked.

Floyd soon announced his name with a smile, "Here's my hero name, Odd Jobs Hero: Gintoki Sakata! My hobbies include reading Weekly Shonen Jump on a daily basis and eat nothing but sweets!"

"But Floyd-san-!" Izuku said awkwardly, "-Doesn't that description belong too-?"

"**THAT'S IT! I'M WRITING A LAWSUIT!**" Gio suddenly shouted as he was suddenly dressed as Phoenix Wright.

"_**THAT'S NO BETTER THAN BAKUGOU'S!**_" The rest of the class with the exception of Mina thought.

"**THAT'S EVEN WORSE YOU SHONEN JUMP READING MORON!**" Katsuki and Reina shouted.

"Say Gin-chan. Won't you be in trouble for identity theft?" Mina who is dressed as Kagura asked.

"**WHY ARE YOU JOINING IN ON THIS!?**" Reina exclaimed.

Nemuri said to Floyd as she had her whip in her hand. "I hope you're joking with this Gintoki name right?"

"Dude, I'm 15! That weapon of choice is not appropriate!" Floyd told her as he shook.

Lena added as she turned her sights to her younger brother, "**ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US IN TROUBLE, SHRIMP!?**"

Floyd shrunk at Lena's glare, "Hehe, it's a clever name, right?"

"No, no." Aaron soon added, "She makes a good point."

At this Floyd felt a stab in his heart as he fell to the floor as if he had been shot. He said as he wept, "Ouch. Et tu, brother?"

"Alright dude!" Gio said as he stepped to the front, "Watch a professional at work! This names been on my mind since I first started that Twitch stream in middle school…" He soon turned the board towards the his classmates, "... The Gaming Hero-_**RETROMAN!**_"

The class couldn't help but be in awe by this, as Nemuri and Aaron clapped. "My word, that name brings nostalgia and yet it sounds modern! I approve!" Nemuri soon said with a thumbs up.

Aaron added, "Me too!"

Floyd's jaw dropped as he said, "he came up with a better name than me and the pisshead… Well if that's the case!"

Floyd quickly erased what had been in the board before her put a new name in this time using his right hand as a writing Tool. He turned to the class with the new name, its appearance is that similar to sumi strokes found in japanese calligraphy as he said "Presenting...The Drawing Hero… **SKETCH HANDS!**"

At this the class had cheered at this, and even Lena started to cheer at this. She said with a smile, "Now, your starting to make sense!"

"That's our lil brother for ya!" Aaron added.

"Good name Aihara!" Denki said.

Floyd soon said with a thumbs "Thank you very much!"

"Ahhh, homage to Edward Scissorhands I see?" Gio asked as he nudged him a little.

"Correct you are my man!" Floyd repiled.

"Thats amazing Aihara-kun!" Mina said.

"Aww shucks, you're making me blush!" Floyd replied as his face turned red.

Mina gave a gasp as she thought with a smile, "_I made him blush! He finally noticed me!"_

Toru gave her a pat as she said "You're getting there!"

"Feh!" Katsuki couldn't help but say.

Nemuri soon noticed the time as the students went back to their seats, "Well, choosing Hero names is going more smoothly than I thought it would. All that's left is Bakugou to rethink his name, Midoriya-san, Uraraka-san, Iida-san and Reina-chan right?"

Reina let out a squeak as she started to look nervous again as did Izuku. Tenya on the other hand, they didn't notice that his expression hardened slightly. Reina took notice that Tenya's hand shook as he wrote down his hero name.

"_... Iida-san…_" She thought, as she looked concerned again, "_... He was lying before… He's not fine… But what can I do… No… The better question is… What __**SHOULD**_ _I do…?_"

It hadn't been long before Ochaco stepped up to the front. "I'm going to go out on a limb here…" Ochaco said nervously, "... I'm not sure how I feel about this." She soon turned to the board over, "This is what I came up with… Uravity."

"I like it! It sounds stylish!" Nemuri said.

Lena and Aaron added, "Smoking stylish!"

At this Ochaco sighed with relief, and Tenya soon stepped up to the front of the room. He soon showed his name which had been, his own name, to everyone's surprise.

"Really?" Nemuri asked, "You're using your own name too?"

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked, "I thought for sure that you would take your older brothers name to pay homage."

Lena added worryingly, "yeah, kinda like a family thing?"

"It's alright, I don't mind it." Tenya added, before stating softly, "... I don't deserve that name anyway."

Reina and Izuku noticed his expression again; both of them had their own thoughts and concerns for Tenya though they didn't have the courage to speak up.

"Midoriya-san?" Nemuri soon called out, "Are you ready?"

"Ye-Yes ma'am!" Izuku soon said as he stood up.

"_He thought of a name already?_" Reina thought, as she watched him step to the front of the room, "_I wonder what it could be?_"

Izuku took a deep breath before he showed his board; the name that had been on it, had caught them completely off guard. On his board, read the name… Deku.

"Midoriya?" Kaminari said, "Are you really okay with that?"

"You might be called that forever you know." Eijirou added.

"Yeah…" Chouko said, "Are you sure that's okay?"

Izuku gave a nod, "... I didn't like the name up until now, but… Someone changed the meaning of it, and… It was a huge impact for me." He soon gave a smile, "It… Really made me happy. So… This will be my Hero name." Reina couldn't help but give a smile at this as did Ochaco as they couldn't be proud.

Floyd cheered loudly, "**AWW, YEAH DEKU!**"

"Reina-chan, you're next!" Nemuri said, "Are you ready?"

Reina jumped at this, as she stood, "Ye-Yeah I'm ready Nemuri-sa-I mean, Midnight-sensei!"

She soon stepped to the front of the class, as she took deep breaths.

"_Oh man, moment of truth!_" She thought as she felt her heart race, "_... Oh God, what's gonna happen if I mess up?_"

It hadn't been long before she looked over to Katsuki's desk as he had picked up his head from the board. Her face turned a little pink when she saw the look in his eyes. Even though he was giving off his usual expression, she saw that he looked to be encouraging her.

At this she took a deep breath, "_... Just stay calm Reina… You __**CAN**_ _do this…_"

She soon showed the board to them as the class had been taken back by the name. "I know it's a long shot, but… I chose this to be my Hero name." Reina started to say, "I will be the Mindful Hero… _**Bright Shadow**_."

"Bright Shadow?" Chouko repeated, "That's an interesting name you picked."

"I'll say-ribbit." Tsuyu added.

"Wait…" Nemuri started to say, "... That's the same name you told us about when you were ten. I thought you said you didn't want to use it."

"That was before, but, things are different now." Reina explained, "... I'm not gonna lie, I didn't think about using this name for various reasons, but… After… Certain things happened, I feel a little more confident about it. This Hero name will not only bring hope to the many lives in the future but… It represents who I am in a good way. The only hope I have is, if I can live up to this name in the future."

Like they had done with Izuku, the whole class couldn't help but feel moved, as they bared similar thoughts for Reina had given her speech at the beginning of the Sports Festival. Though it hadn't been long before Izuku who stood at the side started to clap, giving Reina a smile.

"I like the name Reina-chan!" He commented, "It really suits you!"

Right when Reina was about to say something, the whole class soon joined it.

"Nice name Rei-Rei!" Mina cheered.

"An epic start to an epic hero, Bright Shadow!" Gio added with a smile.

"You go Reina-chan!" Chouko cheered.

"Kickass!" Floyd and Eijirou cheered.

Katsuki couldn't help but give a small smirk, "_Bright Shadow huh? It sounds beautiful._"

Floyd soon said as he turned over to Katsuki, "Wait, are you smiling?!"

Katsuki soon had his glare again, "**SHUT UP INKHEAD!**"

"Hey, Piss for Brains!" Lena said, "Don't start a fight again! Did you think of a new name or not?!"

Katsuki started to mumble angrily before he was making his way to the front of the room again; once he had been done writing it down that is. He practically slammed the board down on the desk provided before he yelled his new name which had been-

"_**LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!**_"

Almost everyone this time around, nearly fell to the floor at this; the three teachers on the other hand had been left unimpressed.

"... That's basically the same thing." Nemuri said.

"**WHY DID YOU THINK THAT NAME WOULD BE OKAY!?**" Lena yelled as she brought out a hammer.

Floyd shouted doing the same, "**SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE IN THE RIGHT CLASS!?**"

"**COME AT ME HALF-BREEDS!**" Katsuki yelled as his hands sparked a little.

Aaron got in between them as he said calmly, "Hey now, let's not kill each other."

Reina and Izuku couldn't help but laugh awkwardly at the scene playing before them. "Well… At least they're still lively as ever…" Izuku said.

"Yep…" Reina said, "... They certainly are…"

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending Theme-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	3. Chapter 2: An East Wind Is Coming

-**_Warehouse 13, New Moon Harbor; District ?_**-

Pitch never did like to do deals when it had been raining.

She had to admit she did like the sound the rain made when it hit the surface of something metal or concrete, though she hated the idea of getting wet. Not only was it troublesome for her Quirk, but it was troublesome for the mess she had made too.

Currently herself and her lieutenants, Crock and Vivazo had arrived via car, to Warehouse 13, as they had been there to pick up… Merchandise for her customers that had been into that sort of thing. She bought the Warehouse herself, as it had been very remote, rarely any Pros had been seen for miles.

Crock stepped out of the driver's seat and went to open the door for Pitch after retrieving a suitcase from the trunk; she stepped out of the car wearing a black poncho that had been waterproof. Vivazo followed after her, wearing a raincoat over her outfit and holding an umbrella over Pitch's head.

Pitch couldn't help but look to the clouds, "... This weather really is bothersome isn't it…?"

Vivazo said to Pitch with a smile, as she handed her, her doll mask that she had gotten from the back seat, "Back in America, they called this love making weather!"

"Is that so?" Pitch said, tilting her head a little before she went to put on her mask.

"I'm sure the rain will clear up by the time we're done Miss." Crock said as she lit up her cigarette as she and Vivazo helped her attach what looked to be vials and wires around her arm, "Besides look on the bright side, we'll be doing this inside."

Pitch adjusted the mask on her face, before she looked to a watch she had around her neck.

"Let's get this done quick. I don't like to keep customers waiting." She said to the two of them, before the three of them proceeded inside.

Opening the door that had been provided, they stepped inside the leaking warehouse, with Vivazo putting away the umbrella. They stepped towards the center where a couple of men in suits waited.

"Ah, here she is!" The man in the middle with piercings said, "The lady of the hour, Miss Pitch!" His expression hardened a little, "We were wondering when you were going to show."

"I apologize." Pitch said fixing up her hair abit, "Myself and my lieutenants were busy taking care of another mess, and we lost track of time."

"Sure, that's what they all say!" The second said.

Crock couldn't help but groan as she rolled her eyes, "What is it with men and being punctual?" She said looking over to Vivazo, "Can you believe these assholes love?"

Vivazo said with a giggle, "Yeah! Talk about a bunch of pu—!"

Pitch only snapped her fingers and the two of them had stopped their side chatter; she turned to the men before them, "... Do you have what I requested?"

"Course we do babe!" The middle man said, before he motioned to the other beside him. The third man held a suitcase. He opened and inside revealed to be packets in the color of white.

Though, Pitch wore a mask, she looked to be pleased.

"Crock." She said turning to her, "Give the man his payment."

Crock only nodded before she sauntered over, handing the man the briefcase before taking the open one; closing it in her hands.

"Now than…" Pitch said as she stretched, "... Unless you have other business with me, I'd like to go-"

_**CLICK.**_

The three of them flinched at the sound of a gun; with Crock activating her Quirk, she sliced a bullet that had been heading towards her boss. The three of them soon took notice of a dozen men surrounding them; some of them had also blocked the entrance as they had been armed with guns and knives.

The middle man laughed, "I can't believe you were dumb enough to actually make this deal sweetheart!"

Crock and Vivazo couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw, he actually bought backup..." Crock said as she sharpened her nail with her metal blade, "... That's adorable."

"May I ask what this is about?" Pitch asked as she tilted her head again.

"This is payback for getting rid of one my business partners!" The middle man said, "Word is you and a bunch of your friends, 'punished' him and his group recently!"

At first, Pitch appeared to be confused as she didn't quite understand, but after but a few brief moments, it came back to her. "Ah… You mean Mister Anderson." Pitch said, "Word got around fast about it, huh? I didn't realize he had friends."

"Oh don't give me the innocent act sweetheart!" The middle man said pulling out a gun as well, "You cost me a customer, and now since he ain't here to pay, you and your bitches gonna pay up with your lives!"

Pitch only shook her head, "Crock… Vivazo… **_Go and play_**."

Crock only laughed as Vivazo's smile grew wider; Before anyone could react Crock made the first move. She had been quick on her feet as she charged at one of the men, stabbing him in the head, and killing him instantly.

"**SHIT! OPEN FIRE!**" One of them yelled.

Three more started to fire rapidly, though Crock either sliced the bullets or dodged with ease before diving up the gunman. A few more had fallen on their backs, with fresh gunmarks on their heads, courtesy of Vivazo and her paintball gun. Using her Quirk, she pumped the gun before firing onto the others in front of her and the ones at the entrance as they fell to the ground hard.

Eventually only five had been left standing, including the man in charge.

Crock groaned pleasantly, "That felt… Invigorating!"

Vivazo said as her face had been red, "Oh how I love my new paintball gun!"

Pitch soon looked to the boss, "Are we done here? I'd like to go home now and sleep."

The middle man glared as he said, "You damn bitch!" The three of them had been taken back when he yelled, "**TAKE THE SHOT!**"

Crock and Vivazo jumped when a bullet suddenly hit Pitch in the head causing her to stumble; or at least, they thought they hit her in the head. The middle man shook when he saw that Pitch didn't fall to the ground, she instead stood.

She picked up her head, with her mask now breaking with every movement she took; she moved like that of a marionette doll as her hands twitched.

"... Well…" She said as she flipped a switch on the devices on her hands as it had lit up blue, "... I was going to let you live your pathetic life, while taking the lives of your men as a warning… But now… You've gone and made me mad..."

"Wa-Wai-Wait!" The Middle Man said as he dropped the gun, "Hold on a second babe! Can't we just talk this ou-!"

Pitch thrusted her fist forward as if she was throwing a punch; in one fail swoop, the device produced ash, that had hardened instantly and it hit him on the base of the neck. She held his head with the help of her Quirk, but his body fell to the floor.

"... Sorry… But we're done talking…"

The other men went to leave the warehouse, however with just a movement from her hand, their bodys fell over and her hardened ash blades had been covered with blood. The mask broke completely from her face, revealing the bandage around her eye.

Pitch unclenched her fist and the ash, fell to the ground in a pile.

"... What a bunch of fools…"

"_I CouLdN'T aGRee mORe. iF yOU asK mE, He ShOUld'VE doNE hIS hOMeWOrk BeFOre cOMiNG heRE._"

Pitch, Crock and Vivazo flinched when a computer distorted voice came over them, as it seemed to have echoed through the warehouse; though they had been quick to determine that the voice had been above them. What jumped down from the ceiling was a beast that didn't look to be that of a man, with it's brain showing at the top of it's head, and wearing nothing but brown shredded khaki's. It looked as though on it's chest their had been a computer embedded into it.

On the computer, their only looked to be a logo that looked like it had belonged to that of a hazardous logo with the screen red and black.

"_I dO aPOloGIZe fOR eAVesDrOPPIng… BuT You'RE a HArd GiRL tO fINd._" The creature appeared to have said; though Pitch took notice of a speaker in it's mouth.

"... How peculiar…" Pitch commented.

Crock said, "Okay… I've seen plenty of things when I'm high as a kite, but THAT takes the cake."

Vivazo said, "yeah spooky.."

"May I ask who you are…?" Pitch asked the creature, though she knew she had been talking to someone different.

The person chuckled, "oF COurSE, whERe arE My mANners? thOUgh i'M suRE yoU kNOw mY naME By nOW."

The creature soon bowed.

"_i AM knOWn… aS **tHE ViRUS**… aND i'Ve cOMe heRE tO oFFer a JoB._"

* * *

(**_Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERworld_**)

-**_UA High School_**-

The class had settled down, after Shota had woken up he had something more to announce. "Now that everyone's name is decided on their hero names we'll go back to talking about the internships." Shota had announced, "They will last a week. As where you'll have them those who had offers from Pros. will be given your own lists, so you can choose those yourself. Those of you that didn't get offers will choose from among the forty agencies around the country that will be accepting interns. They all work in different places and have different specialities."

"For example-" Nemuri started to add, "-Thirteen would be focused on rescues, accidents and disasters more than fighting Villains."

"Think carefully before you choose." Shota said.

Lena soon added with a smile, "Remember to do your best!"

Aaron had said, "And choose wisely!"

The classmates agreed to this, as they were soon handed the papers.

"I want to fight crime in urban areas!" Eijirou said.

"I hope I can intern at a place with floods." Tsuyu said, "I wonder if there are any?"

Floyd said excitedly, "Oh man! They're so many choices!"

"Are your folks really gonna allow you to go for it?" Gio asked.

Just like that a cloud appeared over Floyd's head again, as he slumped in his chair, "Oh… I forgot about that..."

Mina gave Gio a slap on the head, "Look what you did to Aihara-kun, Terebi-san!"

"I didn't mean too!" Gio exclaimed.

"Turn your choices in before the weekend." Shota said as he went to leave the room along with Nemuri.

"**WE'VE ONLY GOT TWO DAYS!?**" Most of the class exclaimed.

"Make your decision efficiently." Shota soon added, "Dismissed."

Just as the bell rang signaling that Homeroom was over, Reina looked over the offers that she had gotten from other agencies; she went over the list at least twice as she still couldn't believe the many names she saw.

"_... I still can't believe it…_" She thought to herself, "_... So many people want to intern me. If it's like this now, I'd hate to think how many agencies want to scout me when I graduate. But…_"

She soon noticed a folded up piece of paper on the desk, just as the next teacher came for the next subject. She set aside the list as she read what had been on it.

_"Talk during lunch_

_-Mr. Number_ _One."_

As the next lesson started, Reina let out a sigh.

"_Guess he had the same idea…_"

* * *

-_**That Afternoon**_-

The whole class had been at a stump at what to pick. Many of them had gotten several offers or none, but they were at a fork in the road when it came down to it.

"Hey, have you guys decided on what pro-agency you're going to yet?" Mina asked as she had been slumped over on her desk.

"No." Chouko answered, "Deciding on where to go, is a bit more difficult than I thought it was going to be."

"You said it." Tsuyu said.

"Well I decided where I'm going to go!" Mineta said, "I'm going to go to Mt. Lady's!"

"Mineta-chan, you're not thinking about doing something perverted are you-ribbit?" Tsuyu asked him.

"**NO! I'M NOT!**" Mineta shouted.

Floyd said to him with a glare as he remained unconvinced, "Uh huh..says the dude that tried to get with my sister only for him to be a stepping stool?"

"**COME ON AIHARA! DON'T BRING THAT UP!**" Mineta shouted embarrassed.

"Ashido-san, you made it pretty far in the tournament." Oijiro said, "I thought for sure you would get offers."

"Right?" Mina said, "It's a total bummer!"

"Hey Deku, how about you?" Ochaco said as she turned to him, "Have you decided on-"

She stopped herself, when most of the group had been taken back when they saw Izuku mumbling as usual.

"Thereareonlyfortyheroeswho'lltakeussolookinguptheirspecialtiesandsplittingthemintogroups…" Izuku said mumbling aloud

"Oh crap, there he goes again.." Floyd said with a sigh.

"It's practically an art!" Most of the class had said.

Izuku soon jumped when everyone had looked to him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Izuku said, "I was lost in thought-"

Floyd gave him a reassuring pat "It's okay man. We're used to it by now."

"You're really thinking about this carefully huh?" Tsuyu asked.

"What about you Uraraka-chan?" Fubuki asked through her phone, "Did you decide already?"

"Actually yes!" Ochaco said, surprising them.

"Really?" Mina asked.

"Where to?" Oijiro added.

"Battle Hero: Gunhead's Agency!" Ochaco soon replied.

At this their jaws practically dropped. Floyd said surprised, "For real?!"

"But Gunheads a huge battle type!" Izuku said, "You're really going there Uraraka-san?"

"Yup!" She said, "I got an offer from them!"

"Huh, funny." Chouko said, "Knowing you, I'd thought you were going for more of the rescue type like Thirteen-sensei."

"Well ultimately yes." She said, "But-After fighting Bakugou-kun and talking to Reina-chan at the sports festival made me think-The stronger I get, the more possibilities I'll have! If I only do what I want, I'll have a narrower perspective."

"I see." Izuku said impressed.

Floyd added with a smile, "That's a total kickass idea!"

"By the way Deku, I've been meaning to ask…" Ochaco said, before she took note of Izuku's body shaking, "... This has been bothering me for a while, but… Are you trembling?"

"Yeah, are you nervous about the internships?" Fubuki asked using her phone again.

"Oh no, it's not that…" Izuku said, with his classmates just now noticing that he was only centimeters off of his chair, "... It's the air chair exercise."

"**AIR CHAIR!?**" Ochaco, Chouko and Mina exclaimed.

"**YEAH AIR CHAIR!**" Floyd told them, "**THIS METHOD HELPS BUILD STAMINA!**"

"You mean to say he's been like this the whole time in class!?" Ochaco said.

"No way!" Mina said in awe.

"That's such an old fashioned exercise though." Mineta said.

"What are you saying?" Ojiro said, "The isometric muscles contraction of the air chair means it's an easy way to train without moving!"

"I know!" Floyd said, "I showed him that trick!"

"Really!?" Mina said, "You do this exercise too?!"

"Yep, my uncle taught me this when I was six and a half!" He said.

"**WHEN YOU WERE SIX!?**" She practically yelled.

"Now that is surprising." Chouko started to say, "Can't you believe that Rei-Huh?"

When she looked over to the front desk, Reina's seat had been empty. It hadn't been long before the others noticed too before they saw that Katsuki's chair had been empty too. "Huh?" Mina said, "Where's Rei-Rei?"

"Bakugou-kun's not here either?" Ochaco asked.

Izuku and Floyd couldn't help but look to one another, as they both had concerned looks on their faces.

"Floyd-san… You don't think…" Izuku said.

Floyd soon replied, "Yeah...She's probably hanging with him."

"... Are you jealous Aihara-chan?" Tsuyu asked

"**NO!**" He yelled with his face turning red.

"J-jealous?!" Mina thought to herself as she pouted, "Oh man, I was hoping Rei-Rei wouldn't be my rival.."

* * *

-**_Rooftop_**-

Reina and Katsuki managed to slip away from their classmates without any of them noticing; it was surprisingly easy, considering how clingy most of them could get. Though it was a good thing that they didn't follow either of them since they had an important manner to discuss; and thankfully the rain had cleared up.

The two of them compared each others list of offers that they had gotten, as they sat against the fence that had blocked the edge of the roof.

"You and I must be thinking the same thing, right Lollipop Head?" Katsuki asked Reina.

"I guess great minds do think alike." Reina said to him, "... The internships will be the perfect cover when we start looking for Shigaraki and this Wonderland Agency. As long as we keep it on the down low, no one will suspect anything."

Katsuki leaned back, "Yeah… But that brings us to our main point…"

Reina only nodded before they both said in unison, "... Who do we choose?"

"I know some of the Pro Heroes on this list personally from when I was kid…" Reina said, "... And I know how they work, so it should be easy to slip past them. But some of the ones I know are either too far away from Hosu or… Let's just say paranoid when it comes to me. We could choose ones stationed in Hosu and-"

"No." Katsuki said cutting her off, which surprised her, "If we're going to do this, it's best that we avoid going to Hosu directly."

"But, wouldn't it be easier if we're right where the Wonderland Agency is?" She asked.

Katsuki only flicked her on the head at this making her cry out and pout. "I can't believe how much of an idiot you are, even though you're smart." He said.

"Eh!?" She exclaimed, "What does that mean!?"

"Look-" He told her, "-It's bad enough you opened your big mouth to Aizawa-sensei about you almost surviving an attack from the Thinner Bitch, and he's already on your ass practically everyday. Not to mention he's already seen you suffer an episode and he's perspective since-Let's face it, he raised you! What's he gonna think if you just so happen choose an internship that is located in Hosu? He no doubt knows about the Wonderland agency and that you just quote and quote coincidently chose an agency in that specific location?"

Reina had been about to retort, but basically froze up when she thought about it a second time. She slumped over, "... You're right, I'm dumb…"

Katsuki gave her a slap making her flinch, "**STOP BEING MORBID DAMN IT!**"

"You didn't have to hit me!" She said as she weeped a little, "Besides you're right I'm dumb!"

"**I DIDN'T SAY THAT! I SAID STUPID, STUPID!**"

"**BUT THAT'S THE SAME THING!**"

"**DAMN IT LOLLIPOP HEAD, STOP HAVING ME ARGUE OVER THE STUPIDEST THINGS!**"

"**YOU STARTED IT!**"

He soon let out a sigh, "... Look, I'm just saying that we have to be careful how we deal with this. If we make one wrong move, Aizawa-sensei is gonna be the least of our worries."

Reina sighed as well, "... I know that… I knew that when I made this decision… I just want to be able to find out where Shigaraki is soon."

"Yeah, yeah…" Katsuki said nonchalantly, "... You just can't go rushing into these things. Instead of just dropping us into Hosu, let's choose a place that is close by a train ride." He raised his eyebrow, "Got any ideas on who we should go for?"

Reina immediately turned red, "Wa-Wait, you mean, we'll choose the same internship!? To-To-Together!?"

"Duh." He said with a scoff, "That's not a problem is it?"

She started to play with her ponytail and stammer, "It's just that-Whe-When we go on the internship, they'll be providing us with an apartment to stay in-and-and-and-if our classmates happen to choose the same place, tha-tha-tha-than-We'll-We'll-We'll be sta-staying in th-th-the same place—" She looked to the floor, hiding her face with the help of her red hat, "-**_Alone…_**"

At this Katsuki's face heated up as he started to steam up with his Quirk before he nearly let out a scream, causing small explosions.

"Tho-Tho-Though it's cool!" Reina immediately said, "It's-It's no big deal!"

"Ye-Yeah!" Katsuki said as he stammered too, "Don't go scaring me like that!"

"Yo-Yo-Your right! It's stupid of me!" She exclaimed as she fidgeted a little.

Katsuki cleared his throat as he said, "Ju-Just give your suggestions Lollipop Head!"

"Kay, sounds good!" Reina exclaimed as she started to get the papers. Though the wind picked up, causing the papers to fly in the wind.

"**CRAP!**" She yelled as she went to catch them.

She did succeed but lost her balance as she had stood up, and she ended up falling in his lap, causing freeze up, and look down. Reina found herself looking up to him as her face heated up. She laughed a little, "Go-Got them…"

After a moment, Katsuki soon stifled a laugh, trying to contain himself only to fail as he started to laugh loudly. Reina found herself laughing along with him after a few seconds of processing.

"What the hell was that!?" He said as he laughed, "You looked like one of those fainting goats!"

"Yeah!" She said as she wiped away her tears from her laughs, "I did look pretty silly huh?"

"God, I wish I had a camera! I would've posted that shit online!" He said, "Top student at UA! Doing a goat challenge!"

"Hey now! Don't go embarrassing me on the internet!" She said with a playful smile, "I'll just do that back to ya!"

Finally their laughter died down as they found themselves fixated with each others eyes. The next thing Reina knew, Katsuki leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her body instantly relaxed as he took her in his arms as to bring her closer.

Ultimately she did the same as she put her hands around his neck while still holding onto the papers. When they finally broke for air, they couldn't help but feel embarrassed in the position they were in, as Reina had found herself sitting in his lap, and his hands just around her waist.

Immediately their hands retracted though Reina didn't find herself moving from her spot. "... So-Sorry." Katsuki said looking away as his face was red, "I wasn't thinking."

Reina only shook her head, as she looked embarrassed as well, "I-It's okay…"

Katsuki soon cleared his throat as he gently pushed her off, "... About the internships, do you have any ideas?"

Reina did the same as she looked over their lists again, "Well… There is one that comes to mind, but... "

"But?" Katsuki said with a raised eyebrow.

Reina sort did an awkward groan as she did some sort of motion with her hands, "I noticed that on your list, you got an offer from Tsunagu-san."

"Tsunagu?" He asked.

"... He's one of the top Pro-Heroes I know, like I told you before." She said, "He's in the number four Hero on the top ten list."

Katsuki had been taken back by this, "You mean to say, he's the Hero known as Best Jeanist?"

Reina only nodded her head, "So what's the big deal? Why do you look so nervous about it?" He asked.

"It's not that I'm nervous, it's just-!" She said as she groaned, "-Well, how do I put this…?" She twiddled her thumbs a little, "... He's a little more, well… He's really strict when it comes to appearances of future Heroes. Take it from someone who's had to spend a whole summer at his agency… He's put an offer for you for the same reason he had been put in charge of me, after that whole Black Knight incident. It's not bad, but I don't think you'll be able to handle someone like him."

Katsuki couldn't help but feel insulted by this sort of thing "Lollipop Head, I've dealt with Villains, and nearly escaped death from the Black Knights and a certain Inkhead. I think I can deal with someone like Best Jeanist."

Reina couldn't help but give a worried look, before she gulped, "Okay if you're sure, than I guess we can fill out the application for Tsunagu-san. I mean, between his agency and Hosu, all we need to do is take one train."

"Exactly!" He said before a thought came over him, "Wait a minute… Is your bed-head of a Guardian going to allow something like this? Given what happened, is he even gonna let you leave?"

Reina froze at this as she turned pale as she realized that he made a good point. It's bad enough he doesn't let her out of her sight though to actually restrain her from going out learning from the best of the best was another story altogether. One way or another she had to confront him about this, and it might as well be sooner rather than later.

She regained her composure as she gave him a reassuring smile, "Just leave Shota to me Katsuki-kun! I'll talk to him about it."

They soon heard the sound of the bell, telling them that the break had been over.

"You better Lollipop Head, otherwise it's going to be a problem." Katsuki said as he stood.

"Don't worry!" She told him, as she had gotten her bag, "It's not like he can keep an eye on me forever right?"

* * *

-**_Later that Day_**-

Before anyone knew it the school day came to an end, and as per the usual it had ended the same way as it always did. With most of their classmates leaving and chatting as they did. Reina had gotten her stuff together as she made sure she had everything she came with.

"Hey Reina-chan!" Ochaco said as she approached her along with Izuku and Floyd, "You want to walk with us back home?"

"You know I would, but I don't think that's possible right now…" Reina said, "... I promised Shota I would meet him in the office so that we can get home."

"How long do you think he's gonna keep on doing this kind of thing?" Izuku asked.

"Till he thinks I'm safe I guess." She replied with a shrug.

Floyd said as he groaned a little, "same on my end.."

"It sucks that you can't walk home with us like you normally do." Chouko said.

"What happened that made Aizawa-sensei and your family get overprotective anyway?" Fumikage asked Reina and Floyd.

Reina, Izuku and Floyd looked at one another before the proceeded to whistle awkwardly. Though it hadn't been long before Izuku came up with a suggestion, "H-hey guys! How about after the internships, you can come to the Hero Museum with Reina-chan, Floyd-san and I?"

"Oooh! I'm down!" Gio said with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful Midoriya-san!" Chouko said.

"Yeah, great idea Deku!" Ochaco said, "Hey Iida-kun, do you want to come wi-?"

The group soon noticed that Tenya wasn't in his seat, instead he was gone. "Hey, where did the Class President go?"

"He probably decided on where he wants to intern and went to turn his slip to the staff room." Izuku said, "That reminds me Reina-chan, did you decide on where you're going to intern?"

"Yup!" She replied, "I decided on it, during lunch. I just gotta talk to Shota and I'm all set."

Floyd soon eyed her suspiciously, causing her to flinch at his stare, "I see..anything else you like to share?"

"Geez Floyd-kun what is up with the third degree?" Reina asked.

Floyd soon said as he glared, "Oh you ask me Miss Nouki."

"Yeah, you were with Bakugou during lunch weren't you?" Gio said as he had been suddenly dressed as a detective.

"**WHY ARE YOU GETTING ON THIS TOO!?**" Reina exclaimed.

Floyd had been suddenly dressed as an officer as he said, "I ask the questions around here!"

The next thing she knew, she was dragged to a table and was suddenly in the spotlight, with Floyd and Gio had been playing good cop and bad cop. Floyd said "Where were you when you were talking with piss head during lunch?"

"Wha-What!?" Reina exclaimed, "Why do you assume I'd do something like that!?"

"What were you two talking about? What were you two doing?" Gio asked, "Was it something pervy?"

"**PERVY!?**" Reina yelled, "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY PERVY!?**"

Floyd slammed his hands on the table as he was suddenly seen eating a pocky stick as he said, "**DON'T YOU DENY IT MISSY!**"

"Seriously, you guys are starting to freak me out." Reina said.

"We can do this all day missy!" Gio said.

Floyd added, "all night if we have too!"

Chouko soon gave them a good smack with the help of her wing, which caused them to fall over. "You two really should lay off on the cop drama shows."

"Ow… My head…" Gio groaned.

"Seriously Floyd-san, why are you being so paranoid?" Izuku asked as him as he went to the door, "I know Reina-chan is important to you, but you gotta stop being protective all the time."

Floyd said as he recovered, "Fine.."

Reina soon went to open the door, "Actually, I have something I want to tell you and Izuku-ku-"

"**I AM HERE IN A BIZARRE POSITION!**"

Reina and the others jumped when All Might suddenly appeared as he had been bowing. "All Might!?" Izuku exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"And why are you in such a rush?" Reina asked him.

"Could you, Young Nouki and Aihara come with me?" All Might asked.

The three of them looked to one another as they couldn't help but be confused at this; though they did end up complying. They followed him down the hall eventually turning the corner. They couldn't help but wonder what it was he wanted to tell them.

"I actually have a couple of things I want to address." All Might told them, "First off, Young Midoriya-I'm happy to say that you got an offer from a Hero!"

Their eyes brightened at this. "Wait, really?!" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd exclaimed, "Congrats my guy!"

"Who's the one that gave him the offer?!" Reina asked.

"The hero's name is Gran Torino." All Might told them as he started to sweat nervously, "He was a teacher at UA for only one year. He also used to be my homeroom teacher."

While Izuku and Floyd's eyes brightened at this name, Reina had been taken back by it. "Gran… Torino…?" She said, as she could've sworn she heard a faint ring go off in her head.

Floyd couldn't help but ask All Might, "You mean THE Gran Torino?!"

"You know about him?" Izuku asked Floyd before he turned back to All Might, "Ho-Hold on! Why would someone like that ask me?"

All Might said, "It's because he knows about the One for All Quirk. In fact he probably asked you because of that."

"So-Someone that amazing!?" Izuku exclaimed, before he had realized something, "Wait a minute… Someone outside of UA, well other than Kenko-san and whoever Alcina-san is knows about the Quirk?"

"Gran Torino was a sworn friend of my predecessor." All Might said, "He retired a long time ago so I forgot to count him…" It wasn't long before Izuku and Floyd noticed that All Might started to shake again, "Was it because I wrote of you when I sent him that letter? Or because he couldn't just stand by and watch my inadequate teaching… If he went as far as to use his old name to make an offer, it's too scary… Too scary!"

He gave his legs a good smack, "Damn it legs stop shaking!"

"Why is All Might shaking!?" Izuku exclaimed nervously.

Floyd said as his own body started to shake too, "Question is why am I shaking?"

"A-A-A-Anyway-" All Might as he handed him a piece of paper, "-I-It's my duty to train you, but since you got an offer, you should go work to your heart's c-c-c-content-t-t-"

"Just how scary is this guy?!" Izuku shouted as he couldn't help but hug Floyd.

Floyd said his body shook violently now, and started to sweat ink, "Beats me!"

"Gran… Torino…" Reina said softly before groaning a little. An image seemed to have passed her by in her head, though it was unclear; all she can make out was that of a man with a yellow cape, standing by a young woman in what looked to be a frame of a picture.

"_...That name…_" She thought, placing her hand on her forehead "_... I've heard it somewhere before…_"

Izuku and Floyd soon noticed that Reina looked a little different. In fact they could've sworn she was in pain. "Reina-chan?" Izuku asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Floyd said.

Reina soon regained her composure, "Huh? Oh sorry!" She said, "What were we talking about?"

At this, Floyd immediately gave her a smack on the head, "Pay attention, fool!"

"**DON'T SMACK ME INKY DINKY BENDY RIP OFF!**" Reina shouted as she kicked him.

Floyd yelled back as he started to hit her, "**SAY THAT AGAIN VAPORWAVE!**"

"This feels familiar…" Izuku and All Might thought in unison.

All Might soon lifted them both by the shirt as they continued to try and hit each other. All Might told them, "Now now you two. There's something else I want to talk about."

"Huh?" The both of them said.

"It's about that Villain you two encountered...Harumi or known by her villain name Liquid Eraser's daughter... **_Vivazo Evans_**."

The two of them froze at this as did Izuku as they had remembered their own encounter with her. All Might put Reina and Floyd to the ground.

"Wha-" Reina said with a gulp, "-What about her?"

All Might soon sighed, "First of all, I regret not being there when she attacked you and Young Aihara… Your Father and I along with a couple of pro heroes had our encounters with her mother back in the day..."

Floyd tilted his head a little, "Hmm? You used to come to New York? You could have at least visited."

"I would've done it...But I was busy dealing with another problem here. By the time I heard about Bell Boulevard, we lost three Pro Heroes that day..Your Aunt, Penelope Jones aka the Ballpoint Ink hero, PenPen was one its victims, and two pro heroes, who knew your family fairly well. They were both from the Carter-Takeuchi family…"

"Oh...so thats what happened to Aunt Penny.." Floyd said with a sigh.

Reina's softened at the name as she looked to the floor, "**_Wan-san…_**" She said softly, which nearly caught the attention of Izuku, yet Floyd took note of the name.

"Wan…?" He thought to himself before All Might continued on.

"Though we were able to put her mother in prison, Vivazo somehow managed to slip through the authorities fingers." All Might said, "Though this isn't confirmed but Oda and Malcolm suspect Vivazo might be working with someone. They found her along with an unidentified partner. They unfortunately managed to get away."

"A partner?" Reina said surprised.

Floyd soon added, "You mean someone was sane enough to team up with her?"

All Might nodded his head, "I'm afraid so. Though it's still unconfirmed, we're still on the lookout."

Reina couldn't help but have a thought, "... _Than she wasn't alone… Was I right? Is she really working for Shigaraki?_"

"Wait!" Izuku said, "What does this have to do with Reina-chan and Floyd-san?"

Floyd soon asked, "yeah what's that have to do with us?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself, but…" All Might said, "... Young Nouki, Aihara… When you're on the internships… Take care of how you use your Quirks. The last thing any of us want, is for you and others to get hurt."

Reina and Floyd both looked to one another as they had been confused; both gave a quizzical look as they noticed despite his smile, he looked and sounded off.

"All Might-senpai?" Reina soon said, "Is everything okay?"

Floyd soon added, "Yeah you don't sound like..well You."

"Just promise me, you'll both be careful. Alright?" All Might said to them more sternly.

"Y-yeah.." Floyd said hesitantly.

"... Sure." Reina said as she looked to be skeptical.

* * *

All Might had soon allowed them to leave, as the three of them couldn't help but feel uneasy after their conversation.

"What do you think he meant by taking care of your Quirks?" Izuku soon asked Floyd.

Floyd only replied with a shrug, "no clue man."

"Reina-chan?" Izuku soon said, "How about you? What do you think?"

Reina looked to be in her own thoughts; something had been on her mind from what Izuku and Floyd could tell. Izuku gave Reina a tap on the shoulder seemingly snapping her out of her head. "Reina-chan?" Izuku said, "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, what do you think about what All Might said?" Floyd asked.

Reina soon gave her answer hesitantly, "... Sorry… I can't exactly say. It just… Seemed like that he was hiding something, you know. Like he knew something about Floyd-kun and my Quirk.."

"Come to think of it.." Floyd replied. "It was like he was hiding something from us.."

"Even if that's the case, what would All Might be keeping?" Izuku asked.

Reina let out a sigh, "I… Don't know."

"Speaking of secrets…" Floyd suddenly said, making Reina flinch a little; he soon gave her a skeptical look as he got up close and personal, "... Mind telling me what you and Angery McGee were doing during lunch break?"

"Actually, now that I think about it…" Izuku said, "... You did mention you wanted to tell Floyd-san and I something before All Might showed up."

"O-Oh yeah!" Reina said nervously, "I did say that didn't I?"

Floyd soon got on a detective hat as he said, "Don't try to weasel your way out of this one, Nouki!" He soon broke out a pen and notepad from his bag, "Now spill the beans!"

Reina hissed as she inhaled, as she sweated nervously, "... Um… Oof… Okay…" She said as she rubbed her neck, "... Just letting you guys know… I'm telling you this now… So Floyd-kun won't get super angry and murder me in the worst way possible later…"

"Huh?" Izuku said confused.

Floyd had been taken back by this as well, "Murder you? Why would I do that?"

Reina took another deep breath, "… Because you two are my best friends… You have a right to know this…" She said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Reina-chan are you okay?" Izuku asked awkwardly as he noticed her body shaking, "Why are you shaking!?"

"Yeah you're redder than a strawberry!" Floyd added.

Reina clapped her hands as she jumped in place, "Okay! Here it goes! Floyd-kun, if you murder me, I'll kill you!"

Floyd's jaw dropped at this, "**WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING SOME KIND OF MANZAI ACT?!**"

"... This is it!" She told them, "After the Sports Festival, you know I paid Katsuki-kun a visit at his house! I was there to celebrate the fact that we both won! But he wanted to give me his gold medal because he thought he didn't earn it, after what happened to me in the semi-finals, but I basically told him he should keep it and-" At this point they saw Reina's face completely red as she gulped, "-We-Sort of-Maybe-Kind of…" She soon looked at her feet before she said softly, "... Kissed?"

Reina noticed that Floyd and Izuku had been silent; when she picked up her head, she noticed that Izuku's face had been red as hers, and Floyd's face had been pale.

"Uh…" She said waving a hand in front of them, "Guys…?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You and Kaa-chan-!" Izuku stammered, "-Actually-!?"

Reina didn't give a direct answer as she answered, "... Surprise…?" She looked to Izuku a little worried. "You're not mad… Right?"

Izuku shook his head, "No, I'm just surprised, but-" He soon gave an awkward, yet genuine smile, "-But I appreciate you telling us about it."

"It's no problem." Reina said relieved.

**_FIRST STAGE OF GRIEF: DENIAL_**

At first Floyd was speechless, then he nodded his head while mouthing okay and alright.

Reina sighed, "Oh thank Goodness, Floyd-kun you're not mad at-"

Floyd but his finger in her face telling her to hold on, He got his sketchbook out and started drawing what appears to be a cap with a propeller on top along with a arm cannon and 1000 ton hammer.

Reina and Izuku looked at him with eyes wide.

"-Oh." Was the only thing Reina and Izuku said as they had both been in shock

"You're right on one thing Reina-chan...I won't kill you.." He said.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that came out of Reina's mouth.

**_SECOND STAGE OF GRIEF: ANGER_**

He took them all out as he gave a deep breath while shouting, "**REINA NOUKI, I'LL MAKE YOU SUPER DEAD, YOU VAPORWAVE LOOKING MOB PSYCHO HEADASS MORON!**"

"**MEEP! MEEP!**" She exclaimed before making a mad dash down the hall, while Floyd gave chase.

"**WHY YOU LITTLE—GET BACK HERE! I'LL END YOU!**" Floyd screamed.

"**FLOYD-SAN WAIT!**" Izuku exclaimed as he ran after them.

Reina quickly activated her Quirk as she made tremendous leaps trying to get far from Floyd. "**FLOYD-KUN!**" Reina yelled, "**THIS IS EXACTLY THE KIND OF THING I WAS WORRIED ABOUT!**"

"**YOU AIN'T ESCAPING THE FLOYDSTER!**" Floyd shouted as he practically shoved other students onto the ground while he kicked some like some of the General Studies group he didn't like out of the way.

"Sorry everybody, sorry!" Izuku said as he ran past them, "He doesn't mean any harm I promise!"

Reina soon slide down the railing, "**HEY DON'T BE PISSED AT ME, AND JUST THINK ABOUT ONE GOOD THING! AT LEAST BE THANKFUL I TOLD YOU THIS NOW INSTEAD OF YOU FINDING OUT LATER LIKE SOME CLICHED CHEESY ROM-COM MO-WOAH!**"

As soon as Reina landed on the ground she didn't realize that the floor had been slippery, causing her slide down the hall. She eventually hit someone that had been in front of her; actually two people. That had been Floyd's older siblings as they landed on the ground hard.

"Woah! Careful there!" Aaron groaned. "You shouldn't be running in the hall, Reina-chan."

"Oh thank God! Reasonable people!" Reina said as she was about to burst in sparkling tears.

"Oh no…" Lena said, "... What's the shrimp doing now?"

"**I FINALLY GOT YOU!**" Floyd shouted "**SUBURUWA-**Oh no.."

**_THIRD STAGE OF GRIEF: FEAR_**

Floyd then froze in mid-air as he saw that his sister was in the way as Reina hid behind her just as Izuku caught up. The moment he saw his sister, he leaped out of a nearby window making Aaron Reina and Izuku, and the rest of the crowd of students jumped.

"**HE JUST WENT STRAIGHT TO THE WINDOW?!**" Izuku and Reina thought to themselves.

"**OH MY GOD, FLOYD!**" Aaron shouted. "**I THOUGHT HE GOT RID OF THAT HABIT YEARS AGO!**"

A student by the name of Shinso couldn't help but give a sigh, "Seriously… Why is he here?"

"**JESUS CHRIST! WAS HE A STUNTMAN IN HIS PAST LIFE?!**" A student named Mahi exclaimed.

"**OH MY GOD! AIHARA-KUN'S BLEEDING!**" a student named Pony shouted.

"**OH NO AIHARA-KUN!**" Mina shierked.

"**IS HE DEAD?!**" Toru shouted.

"**NOW WHO WILL I PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH?!**" Gio yelled.

"**THAT'S YOUR CONCERN RIGHT NOW?!**" Momo exclaimed as she smacked his head. "**AIHARA-SAN IS ON THE VERGE OF DEATH!**"

"At least I can get with his sister." Mineta said before getting hit by Gio.

"**DUDE! SERIOUSLY?!**" He yelled, "**EVEN VILLAINS WOULDN'T GO THAT FAR!**"

"Well that's the end of him." Monoma said before he got stabbed in the neck with another quill courtesy of Mahi.

"It's gonna be the end of you in a few seconds." Mahi grumbled.

Lena rolled her eyes before she yelled, "I told you to knock it off with that Tom Cruise and Jackie Chan crap! We already had to go the hospital numerous times to get those stitches!"

Floyd suddenly reappeared at the top of the steps making everyone jump at the sight of his appearance, as he looked like something out of a horror flick.

"Didi Aihara-chan turn into a zombie?" Tsuyu asked.

"**OH NO! NOW HE LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING FROM RESIDENT EVIL!**" Rikido exclaimed.

"Jesus! That's terrifying!" Reina and Izuku exclaimed.

**_FOURTH STAGE OF GRIEF: BARGAINING_**

"I-i...i..I'm willing to pay $20 bucks for you to say sike, Reina" Floyd told her in his normal deadpan tone.

"**YOU'RE BRIBING NOW?!**" Reina and Izuku shouted again.

Lena yelled as she smacked Floyd on the head with a hammer, "**WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST CAME OUT FROM JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING MONEY FROM MY ACCOUNT?!**"

"Okay, I'll bite." Aaron said, before turning to Izuku and Reina, "What got him to act like this?"

Reina laughed awkwardly, "Well…"

"Her and Kaa-chan kissed recently." Izuku soon finished awkwardly.

Aaron stayed silent at this while Lena turned pale like her brother. "... Oh." Was the only thing Aaron could say.

**_SMASH!_**

Everyone jumped at the sound of glass breaking; when they turned they saw Lena gone, and a fresh part of the glass had been broken.

"**SHE WAS SO SHOCKED SHE JUMPED OUT TOO!**" Izuku and Reina yelled.

Aaron soon yelled angrily, "**HEY HEY! WHY DID YOU JUMP OUT TOO?!**"

"**OH MY GOD! ISN'T THAT CLASS 1A'S ASSISTANT TEACHER?!**" A student named Tetsutetsu shouted.

"**HOLY CRAP! I THINK AIHARA-SENSEI IS DEAD!**" Kyoka shouted.

"**WAS IT BECAUSE AIZAWA-SENSEI WAS CHEWING HER OUT THIS MORNING?!**" Kaminari asked.

"**SO THIS IS WHAT AMERICANS ARE LIKE AFTER THEY'RE STRESSED OUT!**" Sero shouted.

"**NO WONDER THAT AIHARA GUY JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!**" Another student shouted. "**HE MUST HAVE INHERENT THAT FROM HER!**"

"**SHE'S IN WORSE CONDITION THAN HER LIL BROTHER!**" Mahi exclaimed. "**SHE'S BLEEDING OUT!**"

"At least she'll be with mother earth now.." A student named Shiozaki said as she prayed.

"**THAT'S A BIT TOO MORBID!**" Pony shouted.

"**IS THE FAMILY OKAY?!**" Kendo asked. "**DO THEY NEED COUNSELING?!**"

"So that's the end of the demon huh-" Monoma said before more quills began to stab his neck.

"It's also gonna be the end of you, asshat!" Mahi said

"**HANG IN THERE AIHARA CLAN! KEEP ON LIVING!**" Ochako and Mina shouted.

Reina twiddled her thumbs, "Well… This is awkward." She said to Aaron.

Aaron merely smiled as he gave her a pat on the shoulder, "That it is."

**_FIFTH STAGE OF GRIEF: ACCEPTANCE_**

Floyd soon gave her a tap on the shoulder as he was holding a box that made Reina and Izuku turn pale this time, even his own brother. "Floyd-kun…?" Reina said in complete and utter shock, "... Please tell me that's not what I think it is…"

"Well since it reached that point…" Floyd said with a smile, "All I can say is for that Piss Head is to not be a fool. He should take this package, and wrap it around his-"

"**WHOA! OKAY! TMI!**" She said covering his face with her hands, as her face had been red again, "I definitely didn't need to hear that today!"

"Where did you even get those!?" Izuku exclaimed as his face had been red too.

Floyd replied with a sly smile as he pried Reina's hands away from his face, "Oh it's just a couple of Aaron's back when he used to date."

Aaron's face soon heated up with embarrassment, before he gave himself a slap on the face, "Alright, that's the last time I let you clean my room!"

"Seriously Floyd-kun!" Reina said awkwardly, "I appreciate your concern and what you're saying but I don't think I'll be ne-**WHAT IS THAT!?**"

Floyd held up another box as it had been in the color purple making Reina heat up even more when she realized what it had been, and Izuku as he went to shut his eyes at what it was.

"Well if he's gonna be the fool, that don't mean you have to be." He explained, "I mean kissing him was the first moronic thing you did but if you gonna go all the way, at least wear some safety gear-Kay?"

Reina started to slap his face rapidly as steam started to emit from her ears, "**YOU INKY DINKY WINKY MINKY KINKY GINKY MORONIC PERVERT! WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND SOMETHING LIKE THIS ANYWAY?!**"

Floyd replied, once more with a sly smile, despite his bruised up face, "Since Lena is most likely dead, I figured you get her stuff to remember her by."

"**YOU TOOK THAT FROM LENA-SAN?!**" Izuku exclaimed.

They suddenly heard a loud stomping noise just from down the hall. They all looked and saw Lena looking like a raging bull as her eyes had been lit up with rage but her appearance is even more scarier than Floyd's .

Floyd started to get nervous as he handed the box over to his brother as he said, "He found it."

"Oh my God… The Demon Lives!" Sero shouted.

"**SHE GOT BACK UP EVEN AFTER THAT FALL?!**" Momo shuddered.

"**THAT'S NO HUMAN-RIBBIT!**" Tsuyu added as she shook.

"**IS THE AIHARA CLAN A SPECIAL BRED OF WARRIORS FROM ANOTHER PLANET?!**" Eijirou shouted.

"**IS SHE A JOESTAR, NO! THAT'S NO JOESTAR OR A DEMON! THAT'S DEVILMAN LADY!**" Gio shouted as his body shook.

Floyd laughed before he said while waving the white flag, "Mercy?"

"**GET OVER HERE!**" Lena yelled as she drew up a chain whip.

Floyd immediately dropped the flag before he yelled, or actually started to sing which had taken everyone back, "**DODODODODODODODODODODODODODODOD~DODODODODODODODODODODODODODODO~ PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE~ DODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODO BUM BUM~! IF I COULD DO THIS, WOULDN'T IT BE NICE?~! I'VE GOT LOTS OF DREAMS, BUT I'VE GOT MANY OF THEM BUT~!**"

Lena shouted as she chased him, her voice echoing through the halls, "**GET BACK HERE, NOBITA!**"

Reina, Izuku, and Aaron just looked dumbfounded at this.

"... Did he just start singing Doraemon?" Reina asked.

"... I… Think he did…" Izuku said surprised.

Aaron merely slapped himself in the face as he said, "Oh man… The Principal, Boss, Ma and Pa are **_DEFINITELY_** not gonna like this…"

(**_Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka_**)


	4. Chapter 2 Epilogue: Penelope Jones

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld**_)

-_**Eleven Years Ago; New York, Bell Boulevard**_-

_Summer had arrived in the states of America._

_The sun shined on the city of New York, as many of its citizen enjoyed the beat of the warm rays, as they went to get some ice cream or play in the park. On that day, a little boy and a certain Pro Hero decided to go and enjoy something cool yet sweet. _

_A little boy with paintbrush like hair that is. _

_He was humming to himself as he had been happy to be with the young woman beside him. He had been practically jumping in place as he had been humming happily. The woman beside him laughed at this enthusiasm. _

"_Alright now, Flo-Flo, settle down. We're almost to the ice cream store." The woman spoke warmly, "Did you decide on what flavor you want to get, or am I gonna have to pick for you?" _

_The little boy smiled happily as he replied gleefully, "The Akakon-Seikon Special!"_

"_One cherry and Blueberry Ice Cream swirl it is!" The woman replied, "Now, you remember our agreement? I get you the ice cream…" She soon made a monster looking face causing the boy to laugh, "... And I don't tell your demon mommy that you didn't spoil your appetite before dinner!" _

_The little boy gave a nod as he said "It's a deal!"_

_The woman chuckled, before rubbing his cheeks,"That's my good handsome little nephew!" _

_The little boy giggled, as he pretended to hate it, "Nooo, Auntie Penny!"_

_When they arrived at the Ice Cream store, they saw that it had been packed; the sign reading _"_**New Summer Flavor! The Seikon-Akakon Special from the hit Kayefi TV Series on Kester Team! Try now!" **_

"_Goodness, it's a bit more packed than I thought it would be." She said, "Looks like you're not the only little kid who wants this ice cream." _

_The boy pouted, "Oh man! I knew I should have came earlier"_

"_Now, now little man, don't give me that face." She said amused, "As a Hero and your Aunt, I'll get you that Ice Cream one way another! Think you can be a good boy and find us a good seat outside?" _

_The boy gave a nod as he smiled, "Yeah! I'll be good Auntie Penny!"_

_She ruffled his hair before they proceeded towards the shop. The lady went into the store as the little boy went to climb on one of the chairs. Though he had been taken back when he saw a light blue paper plane go by his head as the wind picked up. _

_A little girl with dark skin and brown and blue hair ran passed him chasing after it, eventually the paper plane hit a tree branch. _

_The girl, wearing light blue overalls and and yellow sneakers tried jumping for it. _

"_Aw man…" He heard the little girl say, "I just made that!" _

_The boy soon approached the little girl with long brown and blue hair. He asked her, as he gave her a tap on the shoulder, "Hey. Is everything okay?"_

_The little girl jumped, revealing that her eyes were of blue, "Oh, hi there." She said, before looking to the tree, pointing to where the paper plane was, "Big brother and sister showed me how to make a paper plane, but the wind carried it into the branches of a kite eating tree."_

_The little boy looked to the paper plane, before he gave the girl with brown and blue hair a smile, "Don't worry! I got this!" _

"_Huh?"_

_The little boy took out from his small brown backpack a small sketchbook. He soon used hands to draw a fishing rod before pulling it out of the page._

"_My daddy taught me this trick!" He said with a smile._

_He then threw the line with the hook landing on the paper, before he reeled it in. He handed the plane to the girl, "Here you go! One paper airplane!" _

"_Thanks…" The girl said before taking notice of his hair, "... You look kind of funny." _

_The boy felt slightly offended by this as he gave an angry pout, "__**HEY**__! I do not look funny!"_

"_But your hair looks like a paintbrush." She pointed out. _

_The boy grumbled angrly before saying, "What about you..You have two different hair colors.._

"_It's my natural style! Anyway thanks for getting my plane back!" The girl said gleefully, "I'm Nwanji Rose Carter-Takeuchi by the way! But everyone calls me __**Wan**__! What's your name?" _

"_It's Floyd! Floyd Norman Aihara!"_

_Just than a woman's voice called out to the girl. "Wan, come on!" She said, "Let's hurry home!" _

"_Kay mommy!" The girl named Wan said, before she turned to Floyd, "Let's play together sometime, okay?" _

_The boy named Floyd smiled as he said, "Yeah Sure!"_

_With that said Wan in the direction of her rather large family, just as his aunt Penny approached. "Oh? Did I just see you make a new friend Flo-Flo?" The woman whom Floyd called Penny asked. _

_Floyd smiled as he replied, "Yeah! Her name is Wan!"_

"_Wan huh?" Penny said kneeling down to him, "I bet she'll make you a fine wife when you're older!" _

_Floyd gagged at this before saying to his aunt, "Auntie! That's gross, I don't want cooties!"_

_Penny laughed, before handing him the cone of ice cream, "Here you are, one special for the little man!" _

_Floyd looked at the ice cream as he jumps with glee, "Thank you Aunt Penny!"_

_Floyd took a bite from the ice cream, and his eyes sparkled at the taste, "It's delicious~!" _

"_Good, I won't have to ask for my money back." Penny said nudging him slightly. _

_Floyd gave a laugh but, then everyone had been taken back by a shriek of horror. The first that Floyd saw when he looked to the scream was that of a police car flying towards him and his aunt-_

* * *

"**FLOYD-NII! STOP NAPPING!" **

"**IT'S ALMOST DINNERTIME!" **

Floyd nearly jumped up off the couch when his youngest siblings landed right on his stomach as he had taken a nap on the couch earlier that same school day. Floyd gasped for air as he said to Hana and Eliot, "**WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO ABOUT USING MY STOMACH AS A BOUNCE PAD! THIS AINT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG DAMN IT!**"

"Mom says you gotta go wash your hands unless you want to eat the beef patties!" Hana said.

Eliot soon added, "She said if you don't do a good job, she won't let you watch that new Cross Dimension Crew episode on Toonami!"

Floyd gasped as he sat up, "**OH CRAP FOR REAL?!**"

"For real!" The twins said in unison.

"**SO YOU BETTER GET TO WASHING MISTER!**" They heard their mom shout from the kitchen, "**AND I BETTER NOT SEE A SPECK OF DIRT UNDER YOUR NAILS!**"

"**YES MA'AM!**"

Floyd quickly ran up the stairs and towards the bathroom, though his pacing soon slowed down when he passed by his parents home office. He looked to the door as he couldn't help but have a thought in his head.

"_**I need you to sneak into your parents office. Find a profile on that girl's mother and send the info to me. The profile you're looking for, should be labeled as Harumi Dokubutsu. Can you do this for me?"**_

Those words from Reina repeated in his head, over and over again. Why would Reina need a file on this… Harumi Dokubutsu? What could she possibly hope to do with it if she had such a thing? He knows she's his friend but it didn't make a lick of sense.

Floyd let out a sigh as he went towards the office door, thinking aloud, "Reina-chan, I hope you know what you're doing asking me this.. Or rather I hope I know what I'm doing.."

Floyd turned the knob and opened the door, thankful for the fact that his parents would sometimes leave it unlocked. Though he didn't turn on the lights, but instead used his phone to light the way. The office had been filled with medals and trophies having two desks on opposite ends of the room with a file cabinet in between them.

The file cabinets had been labeled accordingly as Floyd took note of the fact that the files had been alphabetical by last name. He soon opened the drawer that had been labeled D-F and skimmed through the folders before spotting the one he had been looking for.

"Jackpot!"

Floyd picked up the folder and placed it on his dad's desk. He started to look through its continents that had been inside the folder that had old newspaper clippings as well as a profile; one of the clippings read, "_Local crazy villain murders family at Howard Beach_". He looked to the photo with the name Harumi Dokubutsu.

"So this is her… Dad's crazy Ex..." Floyd thought aloud looking at the photograph, "Come to think of it.. I think i saw her face before...but I don't know where.."

He soon noticed another headline, one that seemed to bare a familiar face; the headline and description read, "_Liquid Eraser Foiled! The Ballpoint Ink Hero, PenPen strikes and captures Villain at Rockaway!_" Floyd looked closely to the woman in the photograph, brushing a hand across the photo of the hero.

He thought aloud again, "And here too! Aunt Penny.." He couldn't help but look to the photo curiously, "... I wonder why mom and dad, won't tell me anything about her…?"

Just as this was said, Floyd heard his mother shouting from down the stairs, "**FLOYD NORMAN AIHARA! I DON'T HEAR ANY WATER RUNNING!**"

Floyd yelled back as he got his phone into camera mode, "**SORRY**!"

Floyd laid out the papers on the desks before he started to take the photos after making sure the flash was on. He stopped for a moment looking at the headline with the Hero named PenPen in it.

He let out a sigh before saying, "Hopefully I find out more about what happened to you that day.."

He took a photo of the last newspaper clipping before he looked through his contacts till he found Reina's number, before he sent the photos to her.

"Let's hope Reina-chan will put this to good use." Floyd said to himself, "Whatever she's thinking…"

"**FLOYD!**" His sister soon yelled down the stairs, "**YOU BETTER HURRY UP BEFORE AARON AND I EAT ALL THE BEEF PATTIES!**"

Floyd let out a squeak and quickly put the papers back in the folder before he put it back in the file cabinet, before he shouted, "**YOU BETTER NOT!" **He shouted as he went to put the folder into the file cabinet before heading out the door, "**THOSE ARE MY BEEF PATTIES!**"

Lena shouted from down the stairs, "**FINDERS KEEPERS!"**

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending Theme-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	5. Chapter 3: The Big Problem

_Log in date: August 29th, 2008._

_Two weeks have passed since the now newly named, Patient Zero has awoken. Physically she's in perfect health and is adjusting to her surroundings, including myself and my friend. However it seems she has no recollection of what had happened prior nor her own name… Or birthday…_

_Normally when people are affected with memory loss, it takes 12 to 14 days for their memories to return. This is the case with people with physical Quirks like Emitter's. However due to the fact that Patient Zero has a mental based Quirk, I'm afraid the effects are more severe and there's no telling when… or IF she remembers anything at all._

_We're doing all that we can for her to at least remember her name, without forcing it out of her, but so far, it's remained unsuccessful._

* * *

-**_I-Island (Eleven Years Ago)_**-

_Shimizu ended the recording and looked through a two way mirror provided for the child's room along with David. The named patient, Patient Zero or as they knew her as Reina had been inside the room with David's daughter Melissa as they were both talking to each other as they were watching a movie titled Treasure Planet. Shimizu had been grateful for the fact that David's daughter Melissa was willing to help Reina out with the rehab._

_Because of her, she was able to adjust to her and David quicker than she thought she would. Though it still hurt at the fact the little one couldn't recognize any of them or what had happened prior, though perhaps it had been for the best._

_David noticed the look she gave as he gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked her._

_"... I… Don't know." Shimizu replied honestly, "I'm used to having patients that have forgotten a thing or two about their lives, whether they're a young adult, a teen, or old. But Reina-chan… She's only a child for God's sake! And all she can remember is… Let's face it… Nothing!"_

_"Shimizu-san…" David said, "... It's only been two weeks. She just needs time to remember her name."_

_Shimizu stayed silent for only a moment or two before she spoke again, "... I just don't understand how she could do this to her… **WHY** would she even do this to her?"_

_"You and I both know that's just how she is." David said, "She was probably backed into a corner, and did the only thing she could do to protect her… Even if it meant taking away something important from her…"_

_Shimizu let out a sigh, "I just wish she was here to at least tell us what's going on… If she's even still alive…"_

_"Yeah…" He said, "... Me too…"_

_Just than they heard some yelling down the halls followed by loud noises that made them jump. They got freaked out even more when the door had gotten kicked down; three familiar people stood in the doorway, people they were all too familiar with._

_That had been Oda, Malcolm and Toshinari, or as the world knew him as All Might._

_"Toshi-chan!? Oda-san?! Malcolm-kun?!" Shimizu exclaimed out of shock._

_"What are you three doing here!?" David said._

_Oda ignored his question as he started to ask, "Where is she?!"_

_"Is she okay!?" All Might exclaimed._

_Malcolm added frantically, "Is she hurt!?"_

_"Okay you three!" Shimizu said, "Please, settle down."_

_"Did you run all the way up here?" David asked, "You know I would've let you in."_

_Oda said to David, "Nonsense!"_

_David couldn't help but eye him suspiciously, "You didn't break the security guards bones again did you?"_

_Oda froze before he replied to David awkwardly, "No, no, of course I didn't..."_

_"He did." Malcolm soon added, earning a smack on the head from Oda._

_"Look, you can scold him later!" All Might said, "We just need to know if she's safe!"_

_"Yes. She's just fine." David explained before gesturing into the room, "She's just in there with Melissa-chan, but there's something you should know before you-"_

_Before David could finish, All Might, Oda and Malcolm went towards the room without a second thought despite the protests from him and Shimizu. The door opened, making the two kids jump and Reina looked to three men with confusion. They didn't know why bandages had been seen around her forehead where her third eye had been._

_"Reina-chan!" Oda said as he went to hug her, "Thank goodness you're al-"_

_Oda had been taken back when Reina moved from him, just as his arms surrounded her. She gripped onto the six year old girl with blue eyes. Melissa went to comfort her giving her a couple of pats._

_"Young Reina?" All Might said stunned. He went to reach out to her but she only let out a fearful whimper as she tightened her grip on Melissa's shirt._

_Malcolm soon said to the young child, as gently as he could, "Hey, Reina-chan… It's just us… You know… Mal and Oda? Uncle Toshi?"_

_Finally Reina spoke, "I-I don't know you Mister… I-I don't know any of you… Why does everyone keep calling me that?"_

_At this the three of them had been in shock, as their eyes widened with disbelief. Shimizu and David soon stepped into the room. Shimizu approached the three of them and spoke softly, "... David-kun and I tried to tell you. She doesn't remember any of us… She can't even recall her own name."_

_"Are-Are you serious?!" All Might exclaimed, though quickly put his hands over his mouth as he startled the two children in the room._

_"It's true I'm afraid." David said in solemn, "We're not sure, what it was she did to her… But Re-The patient before you… Isn't the same one you've met before."_

_Oda and Malcolm's eyes couldn't help but lit up with rage. Oda soon said with his tone of voice changing slightly, "Don't tell me… **She** did this?!"_

_All Shimizu did in reply was nod her head. Malcolm's expression changed as he said, "Damn so that means..."_

_"That stupid girl!" Oda shouted. "It was one thing to this but out of the things to do to someone… **ESPECIALLY A CHILD OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!**"_

_"Oda-san please, keep your voice down." Shimizu said to Oda._

_Oda couldn't help but yell, "Keep my voice down?! After what I'm witnessing?!"_

_"Oda-san please!" All Might said softly, "You're scaring the little girl."_

_Oda soon looked over to Reina and saw her shaking in fear and looked as though she had been about to cry. The old man couldn't help but sigh. "I'm sorry… It just that I'm angry that's all… Why… I get that it was to protect her… But there had to have been another way… Rather than this…"_

_"I understand how you feel Oda." Malcolm told him, "Had it been in one of our own in that position, we would've found another way…"_

_"Did you hear anything Shimizu-san?" All Might asked, "About her I mean?"_

_Shimizu shook her head again, "... There's still nothing… They'll keep looking but… They're… Beginning to assume the worst."_

_"You mean… They think she's dead?" Malcolm said shocked._

_Oda said as he shook his head, "That I know is a lie! She may be a lot of things, but she's one tough egg!"_

_"True… But still…" Malcolm said._

_Shimizu looked over to Reina as Melissa continued to comfort her. Shimizu pulled the three of them towards the side of the room with David following close behind them. "Listen to me… Until we can figure out what's going on and why she did this… You cannot tell Reina-chan anything."_

_"But why…?" All Might asked._

_"Come." David soon said, leading them out of the room, "There's something you need to see."_

_The three of them followed them outside of the room; there David bought them over the desks provided. The three of them noticed they bought a chart; this chart looked to have a line that looked to belong to a heart monitor._

_Oda asked David and Shimizu, "You want to show us a chart?"_

_"This is Reina-chan's Quirk test." David said, "From last years physical checkup and as you can see, it's normal."_

_"So?" Malcolm said._

_Shimizu soon handed them the second, "This is her more recent test."_

_Their eyes widened as they couldn't help but be shocked by what had been on the paper. The lines looked as though it had been that of a children's drawing, as they could hardly see any white on the page, there had been nothing but black._

_"What is this?" All Might said._

_Oda soon asked, "Is this...?"_

_"Yes…" Shimizu said, "... It's Reina-chan's Quirk. And as you can tell, it's become unstable."_

_The three of them looked shocked._

_"Whe-When was this taken?" Malcolm asked._

_"... This test was… **Only taken yesterday**." David stated, which only put them more into shock._

_Oda couldn't help but yell, "**DAMN IT ALL! WHY?! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO HER?!**"_

_"Wait-Wait-Wait!" All Might said, "Those bandages around her head. Is it related to this?"_

_Shimizu nodded once more, "She was able to help Reina-chan control it despite her age to prevent her from hurting others and herself. But now… She's lost all control. There's no telling what she can do now. And if we try to tell anything about her… Or ask her about what happened… It'll only worsen her mental state. If that happens, there's no telling what her Quirk could do to her."_

_"But… That's wrong!" All Might argued, "... To do that to Young Reina! To her-"_

_Shimizu placed her hand on his arm as his words began to trail off, "Toshi-chan…" She started to say, "... I know this is hard for you to hear. I don't like it as much as you do… But believe me when I say… It's the only thing we can do for her. This isn't just about her anymore… It's about that little girl in the room right now…"_

_All Might looked to Reina in the room looking as though she had started to calm down now. He couldn't help but feel conflicted. He hated the idea of lying to a child, especially to someone like her. It was just wrong. It felt as though it went against his principles as a Hero._

_Even so despite this… He still couldn't help but feel Shimizu had made a point about the situation as a whole._

_With a sigh, All Might had headed back into the room, where Reina had been, taken Oda and Malcolm back. When he approached them, Reina hid behind Melissa again which couldn't help but tug All Might's heart a little._

_"It's alright." He said to her, giving her a friendly smile, "I'm sorry for surprising you earlier. You just reminded me of someone I once knew. If it's alright with you, I'd like to start over."_

_Reina couldn't help but remain skeptical as she still looked unto him with fear. Though it hadn't been long before Melissa reassured her, "It's okay Alice-chan. I know he looks a little scary, but Uncle Might is super friendly, and funny too!"_

_"... Uncle Might…?" Reina said curiously._

_"Alice huh?" All Might said, "That name does sound pretty."_

_The child looked embarrassed at this, "... That wolf lady… She calls me that…"_

_"It suits you Young Alice." All Might said giving her a pat on the head, "You can call me Toshi, or Uncle Might if you'd prefer."_

_Reina still gave All Might an unsure look before she looked to Melissa as she gave her a nod. "O-" She said hesitantly, "-Okay…"_

_From the outside, Shimizu couldn't help but give a small, yet sad smile while David went to comfort her. Malcolm and Oda on the other hand… They didn't like the idea of what Shimizu had been suggesting._

_Not one bit._

* * *

(**_Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld_**)

-**_A Few Weeks Earlier; Dragonfly Train Station_**-

Just as planned for class 1A, they all meet up at the train station, and were currently waiting for their teacher and assistants and one more student to arrive. They all had their costumes and other luggage they needed for the weeks internship.

Most of the class had been awaiting their arrival as they sat on the benches provided as they couldn't help but wonder where they were, including that of a certain ash blonde teen, a green haired boy and a paintbrush teen. Izuku had been currently trying to calm Floyd down as he gave a look to kill in Katsuki's direction, all the while he was trying to draw up some sort of death contraption, with Gio, Mineta, Ochaco, Shoto and Fubuki beside them

"Floyd-san, you gotta stop trying to think of ways to kill Kaa-chan." Izuku said as he patted him on the shoulder, "I know what he and Reina-chan did was surprising but you can't change what happened."

Floyd stayed as he kept his eyes on Katsuki who had been sitting with Eijirou, Mina, Sero, Chouko and Kaminari, "It can't be helped! I am threatened by this!"

"Yeah Midoriya! Don't you realize what a big deal this is!?" Mineta said, "Bakugou's trying to steal Aihara's girl!"

"By montgomery, we ain't gonna let this turn into that trash of an anime that must never again be named!" Gio said as he had been looking through binoculars.

Floyd soon added, "Amen! By the way… I still can't believe you spilled the beans Grape Boy! What was I even thinking?!"

"Hey, I'm great with women Aihara!" Mineta said, "I can give you plenty advice on them!"

Floyd said to him with a skeptical look, "Says the guy who-"

"I still can't believe the two of them kissed!" Ochaco said, "I wonder who made the first move…"

Floyd couldn't help but yell to Ochaco as his face changed to a different color, "**DON'T REMIND ME!**"

"... I still don't see what the big deal is." Shoto said, "It was just one kiss."

"I for one am happy for Reina-chan and Bakugou-san." Fubuki typed on her phone, "If they're happy, then I'm happy."

Floyd soon said while biting on a pencil, ignoring Fubuki, "Either way, this ain't gonna be..now i have to work my ass off!"

"But how are you going to top a kiss?" Izuku asked.

Floyd soon replied with a smile, "They say Spanish is the language of love."

"Nice thinking bro!" Gio said, "That'll for sure win Reina-chan's heart!"

Fubuki soon gave a tap on the shoulder, "Aihara-san, I know you like Reina-chan in all, but, what if she has the same feelings Bakugou-san does?"

"Fubuki-chan does make a good point." Ochaco soon said, "You can try your best to impress a girl, but you can't change how a person feels about someone else."

Floyd couldn't help but freeze up at this and even Izuku had been taken back by this. The two of them looked to one another. "I guess that thought didn't cross our minds." Izuku said.

Floyd soon added, "Yeah… Even I didn't factor that in"

Shoto said, "I may not understand what the big deal is, but Uraraka does make a good point. You can't force your own feelings onto another person, even if they are your friend."

"Sho-chan makes a good point." Fubuki typed.

Floyd sighed before saying, "True…"

"Don't look so down bro!" Gio said giving him a pat on the shoulder, "You still got a chance! Sure, he might've gotten his and her first kiss but you can still make this work! It won't be like that anime that should never be named!"

Floyd seemed to brighten up instantly at this, "**YEAH!**"

"Wait, don't you mean Ni-" Mineta started to say before his mouth was stuffed with an ink ball. Floyd and Gio soon stared daggers onto Mineta as they both said demonically, "**_ P, A..._**"

Mineta soon yelled, "**COME ON MAN!**"

Floyd shouted, "**SHUT UP, BEFORE I END YOU!**"

Katsuki ended up telling about what happened to Eijirou, Kaminari, Sero, Mina and Chouko. Since he realized he was going to be alone with Reina, he needed some advice and they were the best he got. Though he was regretting it immensely because of how they reacted when he had told them.

"Now that is manly Bakugou!" Eijirou said, "Way to go lover boy!"

"I didn't know you had it in ya man!" Kaminari said as he patted him on the shoulder, "Way to make the first move!"

"**WILL YOU IDIOTS STOP SHOUTING!? SOMEONE'S GONNA HEAR YOU!**" Katsuki yelled as his face was red.

"You're the only one that's shouting." Sero said.

Mina said with a smile, "At least I don't have to worry about Reina-chan stealing Aihara-kun."

"Wait, what?" Katsuki said to Mina confused.

"**WHAT!?**" Mina yelled as her face turned red.

"So…?" Chouko asked curiously, "... How did Reina-chan take it?"

"Yeah, she wasn't awkward about it afterwards was she?" Sero said.

"**OF COURSE SHE WASN'T!**" Katsuki yelled, before he looked away, embarrassed, "... She said… She didn't hate it…"

Chouko couldn't help but squeal at this, "Awww, that Reina-chan~"

Katsuki soon started to grumble as he messed with his hair, "Gah! We both ended up choosing the same Pro Hero to intern, and we're going to be alone together!" He couldn't help but scream, "I don't know what the hell I should do!"

The group jumped back a bit when they saw his hands start to steam up.

"Whoa now, easy there bro!" Eijirou said pulling his hands away from his head, "You're gonna burn off your hair if you activate your Quirk!"

"Did you at least finish writing that letter?" Sero asked.

"I did, but that's my damn problem! I don't know when I should give it to her!" Katsuki replied, before he tossed his head back, "It's bad enough that I kissed her, but now that we're going to be sharing the same apartment it's gonna harder for me to-" Katsuki turned even redder when a certain thought came over his head, which left them confused; they jumped again when Katsuki suddenly screamed into his arm.

They could've sworn they heard him cursing up a storm.

Mina said soon said to him with a smile, "It's alright Bakugou, you got it in the bag. You just gotta pick the right moment!"

Katsuki looked to her with confusion, "What the hell is that supposed to mean Raccoon Eyes?!"

Mina replied patting him on the shoulder, "I mean you ask her on a date!"

Katsuki turned even redder, "**A DA-DA-DA-DATE!?**"

Eijirou soon added, "Or you can cook her up a nice dinner, after all, it'll just be the two of you!"

"**DON'T REMIND ME SHITTY HAIR!**" Katsuki shouted.

Kaminari soon said, "That's all there is to it man! I mean come on, what are you so worried about?"

Katsuki froze up at this, before he started to scream into his arm again, taking them all back. Mina laughed as she shook her head before saying, "Yeah its just gonna be you and Rei-Rei!"

Katsuki seemed to scream even louder into his arm, taking all of them back.

"Whoa, I've never seen Bakugou-san this intense." Chouko said before turning to the gang, "Should we be worried?"

"I'm sure it's fine!" Eijirou said, "I mean what can two people do in an apart alo-"

Eijirou soon froze up, as he came to a conclusion, and the others had been quick to realize it too. Kaminari's face turned a little red as he started to move his eyebrows, "Ooooh Bakugou, you sly dog. I see what you're doing."

"**STO-STOP IT!**" Katsuki yelled, "**STOP MAKING THAT FACE!**"

Mina said as she blushed, "Well as long as you don't be silly and remember to wrap up the you know what around your-"

"**FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I'LL KILL YOU!**" Katsuki yelled practically in Mina's face, "**AND WIPE THAT PINK OFF YOUR FACE!**"

"But she is pink." Chouko said with an amused smile.

"**I'M NOT BLIND DAMN IT!**" Katsuki yelled.

"Hey, Aizawa-sensei is here!" Momo soon said.

The class immediately perked up as they saw Shota enter the station with Reina following behind him. Though as Izuku and Floyd approached Reina, they couldn't help but noticed she was slumped over as she walked.

"Morning Reina-chan!" Izuku said.

"Hi guys…" Reina groaned.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

Floyd soon added, "you look worse than yesterday!"

Katsuki soon approached them, not even batting an eye to when Floyd started to glare at him, "What's the matter with you Lollipop Head? Why the long face?"

Reina soon picked up her head, "Guys…" She said as she gave a dead eye fish look, "... As of today… My life is officially over…"

"Huh?" The three of them said.

Suddenly, Izuku and Katsuki felt their collars tugged back as they nearly gagged; turns out they were pulled back by a girl who had been half Japanese and looked to be caucasian. She had short white hair with only a single blue streak, and she looked to have on a black spiked choker around her neck.

She had on a black vest with a wine red crop top as well as a set of jeans with a brown belt and black boots; she had on a set of white fingerless gloves along with white brackets with a glass pyramid on the center, with what looked to be small brown buckled bags around her arm.

She had been giving them a glare as she said, "Step away from the Miss!"

"Hu-Huh!?" Izuku said wide eyed.

"**WHAT THE HELL!? LET GO OF ME!**" Katsuki yelled as he thrashed.

"And it begins…" Reina said as she groaned, face palming herself.

Floyd's jaw dropped at the sight who the girl had been. His body shook as he pointed to her, while stammering, "**M-M-MICHIKO?!**"

The girl named Michiko, looked up to see Floyd in which she exclaimed "Bossman! I didn't realize you were here!"

"**BOSSMAN?!**" Katsuki, and Izuku exclaimed.

"**BOSSMAN?!**" The entire class shouted.

"Wait…" Reina said before turning to Floyd, "... **YOU KNOW HER, FLOYD-KUN!?**"

Floyd was about to say something but he froze when a large figure towered over him. He turned to see it had been a heavily muscled man with the top of his head covered by a mask as he wore a tight fitting dark shirt and a pair of jeans and boots with a large trench coat.

The man said as he glared at Floyd, "Hey bub... I suggest that you step away from the lady."

"Meep.." Floyd said.

"Mr. Oru-I mean Knuckleduster!" Reina said to the man, "He's not gonna hurt me, he's my friend!"

"Old Fart! Lay off the Bossman!" Michiko shouted.

"Wait…" Izuku said, "... **_KNUCKLEDUSTER!?_**"

The man called Knuckleduster soon said, "This guy's your friend?"

"Yes!" Reina exclaimed.

"The same goes for you Michiko-san!" Reina said pointing over to Michiko, "Let them go, they're my friends too! They were just saying hi to me! And please stop calling me miss!"

Michiko blushed out of embarrassment as she let Izuku and Katsuki go. She laughed as she said with a bow, "My apologizes Miss!"

"My Apologies to you as well, Bossman." Michiko said when she turned to Floyd.

"**QUIT CALLING ME BOSSMAN!**" Floyd shouted "i told you to drop the formalities since we were kids!"

"**SINCE THEY WERE KIDS!?**" Most of the class exclaimed as they had been seeing the whole thing.

"_A childhood friend?!_" Mina exclaimed in her thoughts "_Oh no, not another one!_"

Two more people soon approached as they had been holding a couple of bags, including a case where her Hero costume had been, that was being held by a girl wearing a school uniform and had a duffle bag around her back and had a pair of glasses. Beside her had been a teenage boy with short brown hair and a pair of blue eyes, wearing a hoodie that read blast.

"Seriously, you two are so paranoid." The girl with glasses said.

The boy with short brown hair had said, "Yeah take it easy.."

Michiko started to the two of them angrily, "**SHUT UP!**"

Reina face palmed herself as she groaned, "Koichi-kun… Kazuho-san… Can you please control them better?"

The two teens named Koichi and Kazuho both said, "Right..."

Katsuki stomped over to Reina causing her to freeze up a little. "Reina…" He growled, "... What the hell is this? Why did you come in here with these weirdos!?"

Reina sighed, "Okay… Remember how I said I was gonna talk to Shota about taking an internship outside this vicinity?"

"Yes…" He said as his eyebrow twitched, "... What of it…?"

"Well…" She said as she twiddled her thumbs, "... It didn't go quite the way I expected it too…"

* * *

-**_Last Night; Aizawa Residence_**-

She knew what she was doing was crazy,

What she was going to ask for was crazy.

But she had to do it, if she wanted to find answers.

She knew he wasn't gonna like it one bit though she had no choice in the manner. She stood in the bathroom, as she looked to the paper in her hand where she written where and who she wanted to intern. She went over what she wanted to say twice or maybe three times as she looked in the mirror.

She practically stuffed her face into the paper as she let out a groan.

"Okay, Reina, just stay calm…" She said to herself, "... You know what's at stake here… You can do this…"

She felt her hands shake a little, "... Oh who am I kidding I can't do thi-"

She stopped herself by slapping herself in the face, "Pull yourself together! Just calmly explain what you want to do, without opening your big mouth again and it'll be in the bag!"

When she picked up her head, she nearly let out a scream when she saw a familiar little boy with a red hat, sitting on the edge of the bathtub rim.

"Jesus!" She said keeping her voice low and turning to him, "You gave me a heart attack!"

"_Maybe you shouldn't do something like this Rei-chan._" The Boy with the red hat said to her, "_Why not just tell him the truth about what it is you want to do? You could always ask._"

Reina gave a sigh as she regained herself, "... I can't do that. Shota and the others will try to stop me if I go asking about the Wonderland Agency. And I can't exactly walk up to one of them and say, 'Hey, I'd like to know how you're doing on figuring out where Shigaraki is! You know that Villain that attacked USJ, tried to kill the Number One Hero and almost kidnapped me!'" She ran her hand through her bangs before she started to play with her ponytail, "... It's just not as simple."

"_... But you were fine with telling him and Shimizu about the dreams and nightmares you were having before._" The Boy soon pointed out, "_What's stopping you now?_"

"That was before, I didn't consider someone outside of them, knowing my own name." She told the boy, "... After Shigaraki called out to me by that name, or well, called me what you've been calling me since you started to showing up… I need to find out how he knew it in the first place. But if I go to them about it, they'll end up worrying about me. I've done enough of that as it is over the years."

"_... Than how will this be any different from the times before?_" The Boy asked her while tilting his head.

"Because I won't be doing this alone this time." She told him. Her face turned red at the thought of Katsuki again.

"... I still can't believe we're going to be alone together… For one whole week…" She said softly.

She soon heard Shota call out from down the stairs. "Reina! Come on, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" She yelled back before she took a deep breath while looking into the mirror seeing that the boy was gone, "... Okay… Big moment… You got this!"

With that she exited the bathroom and headed towards the dining area that connected to the kitchen. When she arrived everything had been set up; She always seemed to forget that Shota was pretty good at cooking, provided when he wasn't too tired to actually cook something instead of ordering takeout.

Her mouth practically watered at the mere scent of it. "Come on, eat up." He said, as he took a seat at the table, "Unless you'd rather have it cold."

"Ye-Yeah, okay!" She said said as she took her seat across from him. Shota noticed the way Reina was acting as she nearly dropped the fork in her hand when she went to pick it up. She gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

Shota gave a quizzical look before he let out a sigh, while shaking his head. "Okay…" He said pinching the bridge of his nose, "... What's wrong?"

"Uhh… What makes you think something wrong?" Reina said with an awkward smile.

Shota replied, "Oh, I don't know... Maybe because you're shaking?"

"Who said I'm sha-**OUCH!**" Reina said before she exclaimed after she accidentally spin a knife in her hand, "Damn it, I thought that was the fork."

Shota shook his head again, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Oh… Right." Reina said, taking a deep breath, "Okay…" She started to twiddle her thumbs as she shook off the pain in her finger, "I uh… Actually wanted to talk to you about… The internships."

Shota flinched at this as he gave her a look making Reina freeze up. "See well…" She started to say before she held the paper out to him, "... I was thinking maybe I could take an internship, maybe with Tsunagu-san to brush up on certain topics about being a Hero."

"_Please buy it, please buy it, please buy!_" She started to say in her head.

Shota's eyes began to stare into Reina some more before he asked, "Topics such as?"

"Uh, you know about, uh…" She started to say before putting it together, "... Keeping up appearances, more about the field of Hero work, you know, that kind of stuff."

"_Buy it! Buy it! Buy it! Buy it!_" She said in her head again.

"That's funny..I thought the lessons from me and Miss Aihara were more clearer to you.." Shota asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Oh crap! He's not buying it!_" Reina exclaimed in her thoughts "_No, stay calm! You got this! You can still win his favor! Just don't screw it up!_"

Reina soon spoke up again, "I know you would think that, but, I gotta get out there exploring if I want to become a professional like you. I can't do that if I'm hanging on a leash all the time."

Shota soon said, "You know why I can't let you do that. The Villains that attacked USJ are still out there, not to mention the one who attacked you and Aihara is still somewhere in one of those districts."

"... I know that." She told him, "... But, I managed to survive an attack from her. And I wasn't exactly alone when she attacked me." She couldn't help but have a thought, "Even though I don't remember how I escaped."

"What do you mean?" Shota asked.

Reina soon replied calmly, "I mean, Katsuki-kun is going to be with me during the course of the internship. We ended up choosing the same person, and he's gonna have my back for the entire week we're there. So… I won't be alone." Her eyes changed a little as she looked to Shota, "Please, let me take the internship. I promise I'll be careful."

Shota gave a sigh as he started to give it some thought. Reina couldn't help but feel a bit more anxious as she tapped her fingers on the table. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he gave her his answer.

"Alright…" Shota said, "... You can go."

Reina's eyes began to sparkle at this. "Really!?" She said as she stood up from the chair, "You really mean it!?"

Shota only nodded his head; Reina couldn't help but run to his side, as she threw her arms around his neck, causing him to freeze up. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said nuzzling her cheek on his, "I love you so much! You're the best!"

Shota soon cleared his throat as he pushed her off of him, taking her back, "However—" He started to say, "—Even if Bakugou is going to be with you, I can't just leave you unsupervised… Luckily I know a couple of people willing to do the for me job."

Reina's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"... **WHAT!?**"

* * *

-**_And Now…_**-

Reina had been slumped over as she had been explaining the whole situation to Katsuki. The only think Katsuki could do was be dumbfounded by this whole thing as he had been quick to put together what exactly the people their teacher had caught would be as he looked to them again. Izuku and Floyd had been surprised too as they had been hearing what Reina had explained.

Though not without leaving out certain parts of the story, which only Katsuki would get.

"...Bodyguards…!? **BODYGUARDS!?**" Katsuki yelled angrily, "**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WENT TO TALK TO YOUR BEDHEAD OF A GUARDIAN JUST SO YOU CAN AQUIRE A COUPLE OF BABYSITTERS!?**"

"I'm sorry okay!?" Reina said, "I know I said I would talk to him, but I didn't think he actually do something like this after I did!"

"Yeah, but Vigilantes!?" Izuku said, "I didn't think Aizawa-sensei would go that far!"

Floyd had added, "Especially a dude like Mr. Aizawa! Not to mention one of them is my-"

"I'm sorry I was away from you for so long bossman!" Michiko said to Floyd cutting him off as she started to exam him. "Are you okay?! Have you been eating? Is there anyone trying to assassinate you?!"

"**I SAID KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE FORMALITIES!** I've been eating, and no one is trying to kill me!" Floyd shouted, "Geez, what are ya my mom?"

"My apologies Bossman. Along with guarding Miss Reina it's also my sworn duty to keep you out of harm's way." Michiko said as she bowed.

"Why does she keep calling you that?" Gio asked Floyd as she leaned over to him.

Floyd replied as he slapped himself in the face, "Ugh… It's because of this thing I used to play with her and a couple back in America when we were kids… I never thought it'd be part of her life growing up…"

"Who the hell even is this anyway!?" Katsuki said, pointing to Michiko, "Some Yakuza member or something!?"

Michiko, Koichi and Kazuho gasped at this, making the class jump a little. Kazuho said to Katsuki as she fixed up her glasses, "Excuse me! She is not from the Yakuza!"

Koichi had added, "Yeah she just… Uhh…"

"Allow me to introduce myself." Michiko said after clearing her throat, "My name is Michiko Evans. I'm 15 years old same age as everyone. I'm the right hand man of the Boss, Floyd Norman Aihara while at the same time bodyguard to Miss Reina Nouki. Nice to meet you all"

The class only looked surprised at this, Reina especially as she did a double take. "You're fifteen?!" Reina exclaimed.

"You don't look fifteen though." Tsuyu said, "Maybe it's because of the height-Ribbit."

Michiko said with a smile, "You're the right about that that!"

Mineta soon said as he started to drool, "Hey, could you maybe be my bodygua-"

Before he could finish that sentence a light blade was pointed at his head making Mineta scared out of his pants.

"Yipe!" Mineta exclaimed fearfully.

"Finish that sentence and I won't hesitate to kill you..I also heard you attempted to do sexual favors to the boss man's sister, Miss Lena mentioned before you became a stepping stool and tried to hook up with the Miss. the one thing I hate in this world is the enemy of true love, perverts!"

"**SERIOUSLY!** Why did you bring that up!?" Mineta asked while he was fearing for his life.

"You sure she ain't Yakuza?!" Katsuki asked Floyd.

"Im sure of it." Floyd repiled.

"Okay, that's really cool!" Gio said with a smile.

"No kidding!" Eijirou exclaimed.

"Is that her Quirk!?" Izuku said as he couldn't help but be in awe.

Floyd gave a brief explanation, "Yeah, Michiko can control not just light refractions and shape them to blades but the color too. Depending on what it is, the intensity levels are much different, if it's Neon that means it's super powerful."

Floyd was very surprised when he saw Izuku suddenly writing in a notebook as he began to mumble to himself. "Whoa, that was fast!" Ochaco exclaimed.

Floyd said as he couldn't help but snicker, "there he goes.."

Katsuki let out a groan, after he slapped himself in the face, "Okay…" He soon pointed to Koichi, Kazuho and Knuckleduster, "... Then who the hell are these extras?!"

"**EXTRAS!?**" Koichi exclaimed.

"That's so rude!" Kazuho yelled.

"Huh, never thought of calling them that.." Michiko said.

Knuckleduster shouted at Michiko, "**SHUT IT, BRAT!**"

"**FIGHT ME OLD FART!**" Michiko shouted.

Reina groaned before she replied, "... They're the Naruhata Vigilantes… Shota knows Knuckleduster and Michiko personally and I've met Knuckleduster a couple of times when I was a kid…" She spoke softly at the last sentence, "... Much to my dismay…"

"And for your information, we're not extras!" Koichi said to Katsuki, "My name is Koichi Haimawari! And I go by the name Crawler!"

Katsuki only looked unamused by this, "... The Crawler…?" He said with a quizzical expression, "... Is that really what you're calling yourself?"

Koichi couldn't help but argue, "**H-HEY!**"

"I thought Vigilanties were supposed to have intimidating names." Katsuki said.

"That's literally what I said!" Reina exclaimed.

"For once I agree with angery moron." Floyd added.

"As do I, Bossman" Michiko agreed.

Koichi couldn't help but slump over at this as he said tearfully, "Come on you guys.."

Kazuho soon cleared her throat as she went ahead to introduce herself, "Anyway, while we're on the subject, my name is Kazuho Haneyama. I also go by Pop Step."

"Pop Step!?" Most of the class exclaimed.

"But that name sounds like it would go to a pop idol!" Tenya pointed out.

"Yeah, no offense but you don't look like a pop idol." Kyoka pointed out.

Kazuho couldn't help but feel a little insulted by this as she said with a pout, "Excuse you!"

Knuckleduster soon said, as he introduced himself, "And I'm the boss of the Naruhata Vigilantes, Mr. Oguro! Though I go by Knuckleduster now."

"This guy is huge!" Sero exclaimed.

"No kidding, he looks like he can break someone's skull with his fist!" Eijirou added.

Michiko sighed before she said to them, "Seriously old man, did you have to show off?"

Knuckledusters eyebrows twitched as he turned to Michiko giving her another glare. "Watch your mouth, Girlie." He said.

"Bite me, Old Man.." Michiko said "You're worse than the sleepy old man"

Michiko became paralyzed with fear when she felt Shota glare over her shoulder. "Watch it Evans…" He said as his Quirk became active.

"Oh my God…" Reina said facepalming herself before turning to Katsuki as he still had been speechless, "... I am **_SO_** sorry about this Katsuki-kun…"

"Damn it all…" Katsuki said, as he slumped over a little, "... This cannot get any worse…"

"Actually, about that…" Reina started to say, making Katsuki flinch.

Floyd's jaw dropped even farther to the ground as he saw two familiar people approach the group. One of them seemed to have said, "Hey there Grandson! Long time no see!"

"**GRANDPA MALCOLM?! GRANDMA SONYA?!**" Floyd exclaimed.

"Malcom-san!? Sonya-san!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"**ARE YOU F****ING KIDDING ME!?**" Katsuki shouted before he had gotten a smack on the head by Sonya.

"**WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE BOY!**" Sonya shouted before turning to Floyd and Reina, "How are you two doing? Did you eat well?"

"Yes ma'am…" Reina said as she didn't really look pleased with the situation.

"Yeah Grandma! We ate just fine!" Floyd added.

"That's a lie.."

"Eh?"

Floyd started to shake as he saw the look Sonya had been giving him. Reina started to sweat too at the look on her face.

"My Grandma senses tell me you two haven't eaten at all!" Sonya shouted. "Luckily I was in California to bring you two lunch!"

Reina and Floyd noticed how the food looked, and they couldn't help but cringe as they saw the fruits from California looked rotten and discolored.

"Oh my God…" Reina said with her jaw dropped slightly.

Floyd said as his eyebrow twitched, "Uhh Grandma… When exactly did you go to California?"

"Oh a couple of months ago, why?" She replied.

"That explains it..." Reina said covering her nose to avoid the smell.

Floyd started to turn green as he said, "Finna puke up in here.."

"**OH NO, BOSSMAN! MISS! DON'T WORRY!**" Michiko shouted as she grabbed the rotten fruit from Sonya, before hitting them away with a bat, causing it to hit someone, making everyone just stand there in shock. "**DID YOU JUST HIT A STAFF MEMBER!?**" Kyoka exclaimed.

"**IT'S OKAY!**" Michiko shouted, "**AS LONG AS THE BOSSMAN AND THE MISS IS HEALTHY! THEN EVERYTHING IS OKAY!**"

"**KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE FORMALITIES!**" Floyd and Reina shouted.

"... Good grief…" Shota said, before turning to Malcolm and Sonya, who was just dumbfounded, "... I trust you can keep an eye on them, so that they don't cause any trouble?"

"Rest assured, Aizawa" Malcolm told him, "We got this in the bag!"

"Michiko may be rough on the edges.." Sonya added "But she's a good girl! I just wished she would stop hanging out with those Vigilantes.."

"You and me both.." Shota replied. "Even when i tried to stop her..it's pointless."

"Mom! Dad!" Michiko said, "Did you get Miss Reina's luggage?"

"**COULD YOU NOT CALL ME MISS!**" Reina yelled.

Sonya replied with a smile, "Of course, Michiko!"

"Mom and dad?" Izuku said, before turning to Floyd, "But I don't remember seeing Evans-san at one of your reunions Floyd-san."

"Me neither…" Floyd added. "That's weird."

"Don't tell me you two oldies are gonna be on babysitting duty too?" Katsuki said annoyingly.

"Suck it up Bakugou." Shota said, "True they're gonna be watching Reina, but they're also making sure that the Vigilantes don't get into trouble."

Malcolm soon added, "Especially Michiko!"

"Dad!" Michiko said with a pout, "Quit embarrassing me in front of the Bossman and the Miss! It's my choice to hang with the Old Fart and his weirdo friends!"

"**STOP CALLING ME AN OLD FART!**" Knuckleduster yelled.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to hearing that…" Reina said as she slumped over again.

Floyd's body twitched with anger as he said, "Yeah...You and me both."

"Alright…" Shota said before turning to the whole class, "... You all have your costumes, right?"

The whole class nodded before Shota continued, "Remember you aren't allowed to wear them in public, so don't drop them or anything."

"**YESSIR!**" Mina shouted gleefully.

"Speak clearly Ashido!" Shota said, "It's yes sir, got it?"

"Yes sir…" Mina said with a pout.

"Good job there girl." Gio said patting her on the shoulder.

"This goes for all of you…" Shota said, "... Make sure you mind your manners with the Heroes on the internships. Off with you now."

"Yes sir!" The whole class said.

"Welp, looks like this is it." Reina said turning to her best friends and classmates.

"Yep." Floyd added. "Best Wishes to ya, Reina!"

"Likewise, Floyd!" Reina replied.

"Good luck on your Internship Reina-chan." Izuku said with a smile, "Kaa-chan too."

"Of course." She said with a smile, before she leaned over to Floyd whispering, "... Thanks again for that favor Floyd-kun. I really appreciate it."

"Oh Stop it you!" Floyd whispered back as he turned a little red.

Reina soon thought to herself, "_I'll definitely put the information to good use, in case Katsuki-kun and I have a run in with her again._"

"Let's make a group chat tonight okay?" Chouko soon said with a smile.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Ochaco said.

"I'd like to join too." Fubuki typed.

"Me too." Shoto added.

"Yo bro! You up for an online game of Smash later tonight?" Gio asked nudging Floyd, "We can play with the new DLC characters~!"

Floyd said with a sly smile, "Ah yeah! I could use the warm up!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…" Reina said looking to Chouko, "... You're interning with Iida-san right?"

"That's right." Chouko replied, "Why?"

Reina looked over in Tenya's direction, as she noticed the look in his eyes as he had waited for Chouko. "Just… Keep an eye on him when you're in Hosu okay? Make sure he doesn't do anything crazy…"

Chouko gave a nod, as she gave Reina a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry Reina-chan. I won't leave his side."

Reina smiled back at her, "Thanks Chou-chan."

"**HEY! LOLLIPOP HEAD!**" She soon heard Katsuki shout, "**LET'S GO BEFORE WE MISS THE TRAIN!**"

Sonya gave Katsuki a smack on the head as she yelled, "**DON'T SPEAK TO A LADY LIKE THAT! DOESN'T THAT MITSUKI TEACH YOU A THING OR TWO ABOUT RESPECT?!**"

"Well, I better get going before Floyd-kun's grandma murders him." Reina said before heading off in their direction, "Talk to you guys later! Good luck!"

"See you Reina-chan!" Izuku said with a wave.

"Remember to go beyond Reina-chan!" Ochaco said pumping her fist in the air, "Plus Ultra!"

"Wait, why is she going with Piss for Brains?" Floyd asked.

"You didn't know?" Chouko asked before she said, "Bakugou-san and Reina-chan are interning the same Hero."

Floyd's face heated up with rage before he yelled, "**OH, IS THAT SO?!**"

"You just now realized that?" Gio asked.

"**WHY YOU LITTLE-!**" Floyd shouted as he started to choke him.

* * *

Katsuki and Reina soon boarded the train sitting as far as they could from the now recent acquired bodyguards. Neither of them had been happy with this situation.

"Goddamn it…" Katsuki mumbled, "... We just got out of the frying pan, only to end falling into a pit of fire."

"Sorry Katsuki-kun…" She said as she looked to the floor., "... I didn't even factor Shota actually getting bodyguards… At this rate, we won't be able to do anything…"

Katsuki saw the look on her face as she looked to be defeated, almost as if she had been out of options. Katsuki leaned over making his cheek touch hers making her freeze up and blush.

"Don't make such an expression." Katsuki said to her, "We'll find a way around this… You got me involved in this, so there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you give up so easily."

Reina looked up to him before her smile had returned on her face, allowing Katsuki to look relieved. "... You're right." She said, "... We'll find a way around this. I shouldn't think about giving up."

Katsuki gave her a pat on the head, "... Good." He said, "Because if you ever thought about backing out… I'd make you regret it."

She gave a laugh, "I don't doubt that for a second."

He smiled back at her before he took her back when he gave a light kiss on the lips, making her turn even more red. Katsuki's face turned red too before he cleared his throat and leaned his head back, after prying himself away from her. "I'm uh-" He started to say stammering a little, "-Gonna get some shut eye. Had to wake up stupid early for this crap."

"O-Oh, okay." She said as she played with her ponytail, "I'll-Wake you when we get there."

Katsuki only nodded before he shut his eyes, as his face had still been flushed with red.

Reina felt her heart begin to race again as her face still been flushed. She placed her fingers on her lips where Katsuki had kissed her before hiding her face in the reflection of the window with the help of her red hat.

"_This feeling…_" She thought, "_... What am I supposed to do with it…?_"

* * *

-**_Club Mirage (District ?)_**-

Pitch had decided to hear what the Virus had to offer for the job, and she had been surprised about the kind of job the Villain before them had. She was even surprised the person that the Virus had told them who he had worked for.

The music blasted throughout the Club as Pitch sat in her usual booth with Crock and Vivazo sitting by her side. They took in the information as the creature with the computer embedded in it's chest stood before them. Pitch played with the hair on her doll as she couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Now this is certainly a first in my line of business…" Pitch told the Virus, "... I'm used to the same client coming to me every now and again, and even had the usual regulars… But never before did I think a previous client of mine would offer me a job."

"_stRANger tHINgs haVe haPpeNed beFoRe…_" The Virus said, "_aFTer aLL lOok wHeRe HuManITy iS noW._"

"I suppose there is that." Pitch said, "But what I wonder is… What could Mister Shigaraki have to offer me from this job? He's already given me Mister Anderson's lieutenants after I retrieved sensitive information for him. I am curious what he can pay if I choose to accept it."

The Virus chuckled before saying through the speaker, "_sHIgaRAki knOWs yOU dON't neceSSariLY tAKe mONey wHEn It ComeS tO sPEcIaL jOBs, SuCh aS ThIs… WhAT He CaN oFFeR YoU iS SomEtHInG yOU dESiRE mORe ThAN MoNEY…_"

"And that would be…?" Pitch asked as she tilted her head.

"**_... ReCOgNITiON…_**" The Virus replied, "_... yoU haVE a TENdenCY To WoRK in The SHaDOws, aND uNDeR tHE nOSES oF EvERY PrO HeRO fRom ThIS DisTrict To The NeXt… HoWever, hE KnOws ThAT's NoT WHaT YoU TRuLY DESIre FrOM ThiS WorlD, iS It?_"

Pitch chuckled again, "... It seems that I may have underestimated Mister Shigaraki's intelligence before. Despite his background he is very perspective with people, isn't he?"

"_iT's WhAT's KePT hIM aLIVe thrOUghoUT alL the Years of HIs WorK." _The Virus said,_ "aRE YoU InTeResTed iN ThE jOb?_"

Pitch started to give it some thought before speaking aloud, "I must admit… This line of work is getting rather boring. And new prey has been starting get scarce. Not to mention I've had to deal with the same idiots trying to murder me everytime I go to replenish the merchandise…" She soon looked over to Crock and Vivazo, "... What do you think?"

Crock gave a laugh as she took a puff from her cigarette, "Well, it has been a while since I killed a Pro Hero with my blades. To go toe to toe with one of them again will certainly be a real treat for me, since none of the men here and those that we've punished haven't been exciting me anymore. By all means Miss Pitch, I'd say go for it."

Vivazo soon added to Pitch as she began to drool, "If it means I get to train hard so that my Floydie can see what I wonderful wife I am… I'm all for it…" She soon started to pet Pitch on the head as she soon added, "Maybe you, Reina, Floydie and I can have some fun together~"

Pitch soon turned to the Virus, "... I suppose that you have your answer."

"_iNDeeD I dO._" The Virus said, before saying to Vivazo, "_thOUgH ShiGAraKI wOUld veRY mUCh AppRecIate It iF YoU sTaY FAr AWay fRom ReINa._"

Vivazo flinched at this; despite the distorted voice the Virus changed his tone, "Boooo... Killjoy.."

"So than…" Pitch soon asked, "... When does this job start?"

"_dOn'T woRRy, You'LL kNOw._" The Virus said as it started to make its way out of the building, "_anD i JusT hAVe oNe More meSSaGe fRoM ShIgARaKi._"

"Oh?" Pitch said while raising an eyebrow.

"_hE sAId, i QuOtE._" The Virus began, "_iF YoU haPPeN tO sEE ReI-ChAn… **BrInG HeR To Me.**_"

Pitch only nodded before saying, "I understand. Please tell Mister Shigaraki that I look forward to seeing him again."

"_wILL Do._" The Virus said, "_he'LL Be In tOUcH._"

With that the Creature left the building, leaving only Pitch and her lieutenants. Pitch soon turned to Crock, "Do we have a facility in that particular district?"

"We do Miss." Crock replied with a smile.

"Good." Pitch said, "Give the one in a charge a call and tell them… Pitch is coming."

"Consider it done ma'am." Crock said before going to do just that.

She soon turned to Vivazo, "Vivazo… Get us passage into Hosu. I don't care how you do it, but get it done. We leave at dawn."

Vivazo laughed before she replied with a smile, "Yes ma'am~"

(**_Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka_**)


	6. Chapter 3 Epilogue: My Name Is

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld**_)

-_**Eleven Years Ago; I-Island**_-

Night fell upon the island once more, though one certain little girl couldn't get to sleep as she tossed and turned on the bed. The who seemed to have no name, the girl who seemed to have forgotten everything tried to shut her eyes… But she couldn't.

There had been a faint ringing sound in her head even there was silence.

Everytime the ring came there was always a pain in her head, almost as if someone had been hammering a nail into her brain.

Maybe… There was a reason for this sort of thing.

The little one sat up on the bed as she looked to her hands.

"... Alice…" She started to say, "... I don't mind them calling me that… But… It just doesn't sound right to me…"

She let out a small groan when she felt the pain again, "... I don't understand… Why doesn't it feel right…?"

She looked to her side as she saw a familiar blonde girl at her side. She was used to seeing her around; she was friendly to her and it made it seem like the adults weren't as scary as before, even the man who was all muscle as she thought herself. She even made the nights less scary.

She went to wake her up but stopped herself from doing so as she retracted her hand.

"I shouldn't…" She said to herself, "... She's tired after today."

She removed herself from the bed as she made her way out of the room, finding that the door had been unlocked.

She stepped into the office provided as she started to look around.

"Maybe that funny samurai and his friend can tell me something…"

She saw that there had been another room connected to the office; when she opened she saw the room had been filled with a couple of couches and a TV that looked to be left on. She saw on the screen their looked to be the news, and the sound hadn't been on.

She didn't know what it was exactly, though she saw there was man talking about whatever was on the smaller screen.

"_**Bell…**_" She started to read, having difficulty doing so, "_**... Boule-Bouleva-rd…?**_"

She soon heard a couple of voices coming from what she assumed to be the kitchen. She recognized the voices to be the woman and the two men she had met before.

"Was it really that bad in America?" Shimizu asked as the girl approached.

Oda had replied, "Yeah from what my son told me..Penelope was gonna contront Harumi face on after numerous reports on her stalking him and Josephine as well as taking our kids home without their consent!"

"Harumi?" The girl repeated softly as she stood behind the doorway.

"My God, I didn't realize it had gotten to that point." Shimizu said.

Malcolm had soon added, "It got worse...after her attempts to try to get Floyd and Sachihiro on a school trip, that's when Penelope snapped and decided to fight her in Bayside..Out of all places.. "

"... Then, what happened on Bell Boulevard-" Shimizu started to say, "You don't think it was-?"

The little one saw Oda nod his head, "Yeah...The battle took the turn for the worse… She started hurting innocent civilians on the way… She even went as far as injuring one little girl.."

"Even a child?" Shimizu said surprised.

"Yeah what happened afterwards was Penelope became so furious… That she activated one of the most forbidden moves passed on my family bloodline.." Malcolm told her. "She went so berserk that she was attacking blindly like a rabid animal."

The little one tilted her head at this before she had a thought, "_I probably shouldn't be listening to this… I might get in trouble if they find me here…_"

"And that's not even the bad news...Penny's rage...led to a massacre of an entire family.." Oda said as he choked up the words.

Shimizu stayed silent at this, as she took it all in. "Penny-chan…" Shimizu started to say, "... Did… She make it at least…?"

Both of the men stood silence after hearing that question. At this Shimizu seemed to know the answer, "Oh Malcolm-kun…" Shimizu said to the man, "... I'm so sorry…"

The little one saw the man start to shed tears as he said, "The ink… It spreaded all over all the way to her heart… She couldn't control the power… It should have been me on that battlefield not her..If only..."

Shimizu only shook her head, "Me and Al-chan were good friends with Penny-chan when we studied in America with Toshi-chan and David-kun… I know for a fact she wouldn't want to hear her father say such a thing."

"Al-chan?" The little one repeated softly again.

Oda gave a comforting pat on Malcolm's shoulder as he said, "Rest assured.. She won't be harming anyone anymore..Your daughter messed her up so bad..she paralyzed her for life...

Malcolm wiped his tears as he said, "Yeah you're right about that.."

"What about your grandson?" Shimizu soon asked, "Jo-chan told me he was with Penny-chan when it happened. Is he alright?"

"He's fine...Thankfully..With the help of Excelsior and a few Pro-Heroes...we reunited Floyd with Joji and Josephine."

Shimizu's ears slouched over a little, "... Well at least you have good news…"

"Hey Shimizu… I'm sure they'll find them soon." Malcolm said to the woman.

Oda soon added with a smile, "Yeah! There's no need to be sad."

The little one decided it was her cue to take her leave as she started to back up. Though she jumped when she felt her back hit something.

_**CLANG!**_

The little one jumped at the sound as she turned around, though her eyes had soon been hypnotized by what it was she knocked over. She saw it had been a sword with it's sheath faintly stained with the color of red. She saw that their had been Chinese characters written on the dirty blade. Beside it looked to be a red hat that looked to be a little burned. She picked up the red hat examining closely before she looked to the sword.

"I've… _**I've seen these before…**_"

She put the red hat down on the table as she stood up on her tippy toes, before she went to pick up the sword; though she went to pick it up by it's sheath causing it to slip out.

She put the sheath against the table, before she went to pick up the sword. She had been a bit hesitant in doing so as she looked at the blade. She took the sword by the blade though it slipped out of her hands as she stood.

"Ouch!"

The sword fell with a clang again as she saw a fresh stain of red on it. She looked to the palm of her hand as she saw she had made a fresh cut. Surprisingly enough she didn't find herself screaming as her hand shook a little.

She jumped at the sight of new hands gently taking her own. The little one looked up and saw a woman covered in shadow had stood before her; though she didn't look scary at all like the other adults… In fact, she felt safe despite her being a stranger to her.

She gave a sigh as she examined the cut, "_Ah… Now look what you did._ _I told you before not pick it up by it's blade didn't I…? I know you want to use it, but you'll have to wait when your older so I can show you properly."_

The little one tried to say something, but the woman gave the child a hug as if she had been comforting her, "_... Promise me you don't that again… __**Reina?**_"

"Huh?"

"Little Alice!" Shimizu exclaimed.

The little one jumped at the sound of Shimizu's voice; when she blinked she saw the woman had been gone as well as her warmth.

"When did you get out of your room?" Shimizu asked.

The little one turned to them with eyes wide, and that's when Shimizu, Oda, and Malcolm noticed that her hand had been bleeding and the sword had been on the floor.

Oda had exclaimed, as he saw the fresh trail of blood on the fallen unsheathed sword, "Is that...Alice! Did you touch this sword?!"

She didn't say anything as she looked to the sword. Malcolm soon approached her, as he couldn't help but gently scold her, "That Sword is not a toy! God Forbid, you could have poked your eye out!"

"... Reina…" She suddenly said softly.

Shimizu's eyes widened and Oda and Malcolm's jaws dropped. "Wha…" Shimizu said, "... What did you say…?"

The child looked up to them as they noticed the look in her eyes changed a little. "My name…" The child said groaning a little as she heard the faint ring again, "... My name… Is Reina… Right?"

Shimizu gasped as her eyes started to water. Oda smiled happily as he couldn't help but pick the girl up off of the ground as she didn't appear to be phased this time around; as he did this he said happily as he threw her up into the air catching her, "**YES! YES! YEEES! THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S YOUR NAME!**"

Malcolm took the girl from Oda as he gave her a hug while he said, "**YOU'RE REINA!**"

The girl… Reina was just motionless as the Malcolm held onto her.

"_That's strange…_" She thought, "... _Why do they sound so happy? All I said was my name…_"

"Reina-chan…" Shimizu soon choked before taking her into her arms giving her a hug of her own, "... Thank goodness… I'm so glad…"

Oda soon said as he wiped away a tear he had shed, "Yeah! She's getting there!"

Malcolm added with a smile, "She finally remembers her name!"

Reina's eyes softened and the way they looked and sounded as she leaned onto Shimizu's shoulder giving her pats with her small hand, "_I guess it doesn't matter… As long as they're smiling…_"

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_**)**


	7. Chapter 4: Herolight Tech PT1-Futsuno

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld**_)

Reina nor Katsuki didn't know how they survived the trip to the apartment with the Vigilantes and Floyd's grandparents literally being paranoid. It was a miracle at all to get on their Hero costumes without Michiko doing one of her searches.

Here they were making their way to Tsunagu agency, both of them already equally tired of the bodyguards despite it being it only a few hours long. Michiko had already started glaring at anyone, and I mean _**ANYONE**_ that came in Reina's general direction.

Michiko threatened one couple as she said, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!**"

"Kill me…" Reina said as she groaned, "... Just kill me now…"

"I'd rather die than deal with this…" Katsuki said annoyingly as he did his best to pretend they weren't there.

Sonya gave Michiko a slap on the head before turning to the couple, "I am so sorry about her ma'am, she's been playing too much video games."

"Mom!" Michiko said before she had gotten another slap from her.

"Stop being paranoid for two seconds!" Sonya said before turning over to Knuckleduster, "That goes for you too!"

Knuckleduster said after he stopped glaring at a jogger, "tch! Im watching you.."

Reina couldn't help but facepalm herself, "Out of all the people to get stuck with…"

"You and your big mouth…" Katsuki said as he glared at Reina.

"I know… I hate myself…" She groaned.

Koichi soon approached the two as he said, "Sorry about them you two. They're not always like this."

"Oh can it Spider wannabe!" Katsuki said, "Learn to control your teammates better! They're getting on our nerves!"

Kazuho gave him a slap on the head as she said, "Don't call him Spider!"

"... What in the world was Shota thinking…?" Reina said, "... This is definitely the worst I've ever had to experience and I've been in the hospital several times."

Kazuho gave a sigh before she said to her, "I know what you're thinking Reina-chan… They're good at their job. They'll be able to keep you safe."

Koichi added, "yeah! No worries!"

"_I wasn't thinking about that at all!_" Reina exclaimed in her head as she hit herself harder in the head, not even caring if the eye under her bandages stung.

Malcolm soon patted them both on the shoulder, "Now you two buck up!" He said with a smile, "Before you know it, the week will be over and you'll be back home! You won't even know we're here!"

"**YOU'VE LITERALLY BEEN BUZZING AROUND US LIKE FLIES FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS!**" Katsuki yelled.

Michiko soon said to Katsuki, "Quiet Dog."

"**DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DOG!?**" Katsuki yelled.

Michiko replied crossing her arms, "you bark like one too"

"Why you-" Katsuki started to mumble.

"Look, not that I'm telling you how to do your jobs or saying that Shota assigning people to protect me was a bad idea or anything but…" Reina started to say, "... Don't you think a whole group of bodyguards is a bit of a smidge overkill for one person?"

Knuckleduster soon replied patting her on the head, "Not at all! This is necessary!"

"That answer is not helping at all…" Reina said shaking her head.

Katsuki growled before asking Reina, "How much farther is it to the agency anyway!?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Reina said, "It's just on the this block up ahead."

The group soon arrived at Tsunagu's agency which had been a five story building. It hadn't been long before they found themselves entering the building with one of the staff leading the way to the official head of the agency. Before them stood a tall slim man, with an unnaturally long flexible neck as he looked to have on a denim waistcoat as well as a pair of jeans with black shoes. He also had a long blonde covering his left eye, and it looked to be combed.

"Reina-san." Tsunagu greeted, "It's been a long time."

"I'll say." Reina said with a smile, as she went to hug him, "It's good to see you again Tsunagu-san."

"I was surprised that you wanted to come back here." Tsunagu said, "Any particular reason?"

"Like I told Shota, when I wanted to come here, I needed to brush up on Hero work and appearance." Reina said with a smile, "And who better to show the ropes, than you?"

Michiko had been slacked jaw in awe at the fact the two of them were on friendly speaking terms with a professional Pro Hero, one in the top ten no less! Michiko couldn't help but say, "The Miss and Best Jeanist are getting along?"

"I didn't realize she was friends with a Pro Hero in the top ten!" Koichi commented.

Malcolm briefly explained, "Reina-chan's had personal connection with some of the Pro-Heroes since she was a kid. She practically knows them better than me and my wife do, and that's the truth!"

"Seriously!?" Koichi exclaimed.

Kazuho couldn't help but add, "That's amazing!"

Sonya added with a smile, "Indeed it is."

Knuckleduster soon said after a chuckle, "Kid's famous around people like this, huh?"

"Reminds me of a certain someone, right honey?" Sonya said before looking over to Malcolm.

Malcolm couldn't help but turn red, "Oh stop it sweetiekins!"

Reina soon cleared her throat, "Tsunagu-san, this is my classmate, Katsuki Bakugou-kun."

"I see." Tsunagu said turning to Katsuki, "So this is the person you mentioned in one of our chats…"

"_She even talks about me with people like him!?_" Katsuki exclaimed in his head as his face turned a little pink.

"I'm sure you know this already, but he's gonna be interning with me for the week we're here!" She said, "And we're really looking forward to-"

"I am well aware of this Reina-san." Tsunagu said, "Though I'm going to be honest with you and him…"

"Uh… Honest?" Reina wondered aloud.

"Well to be quite frank…" Tsunagu said turning his attention to Katsuki, "... I don't like you."

"Huh?" Katsuki said surprised.

"Oh boy." Reina said as rubbed the back of her neck.

"You only chose my agency because I'm one of the most popular Heroes, right?" Tsunagu asked him.

"You're the one that put up the offer." Katsuki said in his usual tone of voice.

"Yes, I did." Tsunagu said as he fixed up his hair a bit, "Recently I've only been getting good little, so you were the first in a while to strike a chord. Reina-san's told me much about you, and I watched how you were at the Sports Festival. You were freely able to manipulate a Quirk with high potential and had a good grasp of application as well. You're an outstanding talent already good enough to recruit as a sidekick."

"So?" Katsuki said raising an eyebrow.

"However, despite all that you have one fatal flaw." Tsunagu said, "You believe yourself to be the strongest and you try to put that into practice not caring about looks-Despite your chivalry towards Reina-san, you have a ferocious nature."

"Oh God, I was afraid of this…" Reina said as she noticed Katsuki had been ready to blow up.

"Did you choose me just to give me a lecture!?" Katsuki yelled before he stomped towards him.

"Uh Katsuki-kun, I wouldn't-" Reina started to say before she had been cut off.

Katsuki found himself stopping in his tracks as he suddenly found his arms and legs bound to what looked to be a set of strings, that had been coming Tsunagu's denim jacket. Michiko couldn't help but take a picture along with Koichi.

"Now that is cool." Koichi said.

Michiko said as she started to type on her phone, "Taking notes.."

"It is a part of my work as a hero to correct people like you." Tsunagu said, "Heroes and Villains are two sides of the same coin. I'll show those glaring eyes of yours, what makes someone a Hero."

"Oh…" Reina groaned, "... I knew that was reason why he put an offer for him."

"Is He gonna groom the dog?" Michiko asked.

Sonya merely bonked her on the head as she said, "Show some respect"

"Well, well, seems like things are lively in here as usual."

Reina jumped at the sound of a new voice; she turned in the direction of it, and saw an eighteen year old teen had entered the room. She had chestnut brown hair with a pair of blue eyes, wearing a school uniform that had been a white collared shirt with a red ribbon with what looked to be a black skirt. She looked to have a black tattoo underneath her right eye and purple dyed tips. Though her hair had been long and rested on her shoulders, she looked to have a small braided ponytail on the back of her head, and had on a denim jacket.

"Ah, your here. And your a few a minutes late I might add." Tsunagu said as he still had Katsuki tied up; at this point he started to thrash in the restraints.

"Hi there people!" The girl with brown hair said with a smile and wave, "It's nice to meet a couple of students from the famous UA school!" She looked over to Tsunagu, "And I'm scolding myself so you don't have to do that, Mr. Jeanist!"

"Tsunagu-san?" Reina said surprised, "Who is this?"

Michiko couldn't help but giver the girl a dirty look before saying, "Hey you! Who are you?!"

"Michiko! Stop that!" Koichi said.

Malcolm added, "there's no need for that!"

"Reina-san, allow me to introduce you to one of our new employees." Tsunagu said finally releasing Katsuki as he fell over on his back at an unexpected tug, "This is Futsuno Genno. She's been working with us for the past two months."

"Really?" Reina said surprised before the girl named Futsuno approached her.

"Whoa! Now this is a huge honor!" She said excitedly, "I mean, I heard Mr. Jeanist and the other staff here talk about you but to actually meet you in person—" She soon shook her hand taking Reina back, "—This is a huge treat for me! Congrats on the third place win! Love the trick with your sword! I'm pretty good with kendo, but maybe when you're not learning a thing or two from Mr. Jeanist, you can show me a few tricks."

"O—oh." Reina said as she blushed, "Thank you, and sure, I don't mind it."

"Michiko, down!" Kazuho shouted as she held her back along with Koichi, "She's just saying hi to her!"

"Yeah, tame that inner tiger!" Koichi added.

Michiko said as she growled and kicked, "Let me at her you damn weirdos."

Knuckleduster soon have her a smack on the head, "**ENOUGH ALREADY!**"

Katsuki got up from the floor as he wiped the dirt off of himself, just as Futsuno turned to him, "And your the Katsuki Bakugou! The first place winner of this year's Sports Festival! I gotta say, I am a huge fan of your Quirk not to mention your personality, you really know how to make the whole crowd—-Blow up!"

Futsuno couldn't help but snicker while Katsuki remained unamused, "Did you just make a pun?" He asked her as his eyebrow twitched.

"Oh sorry, Baku-chan!" Futsuno said, "I know you have a short fuse, but there's no need to explode!"

"Baku-chan?" Reina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, that his nickname I came up with when I saw him on TV!" Futsuno said, "Pretty neat, huh?"

Katsuki gave a growl before shouting, "**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**"

He went to charge at her but was once again stopped when Tsunagu activated his Quirk again. "**OH COME ON!**" He yelled before falling to the floor face first.

Sonya soon asked Tsunagu, "What does um-Genno do around here?"

"Genno-san was recommended to my facility not too long ago." Tsunagu began to explain, "Though she doesn't have a Quirk like the rest of us, she is useful on the job."

"You're Quirkless?!" Reina and Katsuki said surprised.

"I get that a lot." Futsuno said nonchalantly with a shrug, "Though it's not a big deal, especially when it comes to this line of work. Turns out you don't need a Quirk to help assist a Hero. And I'm not talking about the police work, though they're cool too."

"She provides us information on certain Villains, as well as reconnaissance and strategy for us." Tsunagu soon added, "I guess you can consider her the brains of the agency."

"I also do coffee and lunch runs from time to time, but that's more of a side job if anything." She said with a shrug.

Michiko said as she still held her glare, "Grr, I don't like her."

"You literally say that about everyone!" Kazuho said.

Michiko still said with a glare, "That's beside the point!"

Futsuno soon turned over to Michiko and the others. "Oh now this is something I wasn't expecting today!" She said gleefully, "I mean, I can get Pro Heroes paying us a visit from time to time, but having the chance to actually meet Vigilantes? I know a lot of agency's don't normally accept Vigilantes to come around but, this is like a dream come true!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Malcolm said with a smile.

Koichi said as he turned red, "Yeah! For once we have someone that doesn't hate us!"

Michiko still growled as she said, "Tch, nice to meet you I guess."

Tsunagu soon released Katsuki again before turning to Futsuno, "Genno-san, do you remember what we discussed?"

"Of course!" Futsuno replied with a smile, "They were already for the idea _**WAY**_ before I talked to them, and already have a special surprise for Baku-chan the lovely lady Ki-chan!"

"Ki-chan?" Reina said taken back a bit, "Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

"Genno-san not only works part-time with us, but her family also owns one of the largest supporting companies in all of Japan." Tsunagu explained.

"A supporting company?" The young teen said surprised.

"That's a first…" Katsuki said with a grumble.

"Oh now, don't make that face Baku-chan, even though it's kind of adorable." Futsuno said as she pinched his cheeks a bit causing him to growl, and glare in her direction, "With permission from your school, the supporting course, and of course from the CEO of the Herolight Tech himself, two certain somebody's-The ones who has presents for you and Baku-chan- Was able to make some new equipment to take to the field, when you're out patrolling; once Mr. Jeanist is done with your lessons in grooming of course."

Reina's jaw dropped as did Katsuki's by Futsuno's words. Michiko,

"**GROOMING!?**" Katsuki exclaimed.

"Herolight Tech?" Reina said surprised, "As in _**THE **_Herolight Tech?! The company that not only designs state of the art software, for both gamers and computer programmers alike, but also provides top notch equipment for Heros and the citizens of I-Island?!"

"That's the one." Futsuno said with a wink of an eye, "You're certainly well informed Ki-chan."

"How can I not be!?" She said, "I have a computer made by that company! I've used it to play Inside, Undertale, DeltaRune, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Doki Doki Literature Club and Five Nights At Freddy's!"

Katsuki looked surprised at this, "You play Indie Games?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" Reina asked him, before Katsuki shook his head in reply. "Oh…" She said awkwardly as she blushed, "Well, now you know."

"Oooh, you're an Indie Gamer huh?" Futsuno said intrigued.

Reina nodded in reply, "I've been in love with them since I was in middle school."

Malcolm soon asked Futsuno, "Wait, hold on a second! How do you know that company?"

Futsuno soon looked to her watch, "Sweet mother of monkey milk, we gotta get going!" She soon took Reina and Katsuki's hand as she started to dragging them out the door, "Come on, we have to get over there!"

"Wai-wait right now!?" Reina said, "But I thought we were going to-"

"It's alright Reina-san." Tsunagu said, "We can start the internship when you and Bakugou-san get back."

Michiko soon pried Katsuki and Reina's hand from Futsuno's suddenly as she said with a growl, "Too close.."

"What?" Futsuno said innocently, "I'm just taking them to the company to get their new equipment!"

Michiko said to her with a glare, "Yeah..Sure you were…"

Katsuki soon stepped between the two, "Look, I just want to get this shit over with! You can stay here and-"

"Oh no you don't sir!" Sonya argued, "Reina-chan's not allowed to leave unsupervised. Eraserhead and Principal Nezu's orders!"

"**I'M GONNA BE WITH HER!**" He yelled.

"You don't count because you're still a Hero in training!" Sonya yelled.

"Mom's right Dog." Michiko told him. "You're still a rookie."

"**DON'T CALL ME DOG DAMN IT!**" Katsuki yelled, "**I AIN'T A DAMN MUTT!**"

Michiko shouted back at him, "**THEN QUIT BARKING LIKE ONE!**"

"**STOP IT!**" Koichi yelled as he went to break it up, "**DON'T START A FIGHT HERE!**"

Kazuho soon yelled, "**YEAH! WE'LL GET IN TROUBLE!**"

Katsuki couldn't help but growl, just when Reina went to break it up, Malcolm and Knuckleduster had beaten her to it. "Okay, okay, take it easy." Malcolm said, "How about this? Why don't we have Michiko go with you to Herolight tech with Reina-chan and Bakugou-san?"

"Yeah, this way you can make sure Nouki-san is safe." Knuckleduster added.

"**NOOO!**" Reina and Katsuki exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Kazuho said.

Michiko soon said with a smile, "I'll gladly go with the Miss anywhere she goes while I make sure the dog is put on his leash."

"**NOOO!**" Reina and Katsuki yelled again.

Knuckleduster said patting Michiko on the shoulder, "That's a good girl. Just don't go causing any trouble for anybody."

"Yes sir, old fart!" Michiko said as she saluted.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sonya asked her husband, "Aizawa told us to keep an eye on the Vigilantes."

Malcolm replied to his wife, "Yeah but I'm sure they can be on their best behavior."

Reina and Katsuki couldn't help but faint at this as Michiko happily said as she hugged Malcolm and Sonya, "Thank you Mom and Dad!"

"Well, I guess it's settled!" Futsuno said with a smile, "Let's hurry up and get going, car's waiting outside!"

Michiko helped Reina and Katsuki up off the floor as she fixed Reina up a bit before saying, "You gotta be careful when walking, Miss."

"Can't I just have one day to myself? Just one freaking day?" Reina said before standing up.

"Just let this day be over already…" Katsuki said as he had been slumped over, before he walked out the door.

* * *

Reina and Katsuki tried to take their mind off of everything to try to at least enjoy the ride over to Herolight Tech, though they couldn't really do that when Michiko was basically examining every compartment within the limousine, making her and Katsuki feel awkward about the whole thing.

Futsuno just sat across from them as she watched Michiko look around.

"... I'm sorry about this Genno-san…" Reina said as she groaned, "... A lot of things happened in UA…"

"Oh don't worry about it Ki-chan, believe you me I know a thing or two about being overprotective." Futsuno reassured her, "Trust me, before you know it whatever happened in UA will all blowover."

"Emphasis on blowover…" She said.

"This is all because you opened your big mouth on the you know what!" Katsuki said as he looked to Reina.

"Didn't I already say I was sorry about that!?" She shouted.

"And now look where it's got us, we're interning and yet we're stuck with babysitters like that one!" Katsuki shouted before he pointed over to Michiko.

Michiko shouted at Katsuki, "**QUIET DOG!"**

"**I AIN'T A DAMN MUTT YOU COLOR FREAK!"** Katsuki yelled flipping her off.

Michiko flipped him off back as she yelled, "**PISS OFF, YOU UNRULY SWINE!**"

"**YOU PISS OFF!**" Katsuki shouted, "**STOP BEING SO DAMN PARANOID YOU YAKUZA WEIRDO!**"

Michiko barked back, "**HEY FOR THE LAST TIME! I AIN'T NO YAKUZA!**"

"**FUNNY YOU TALK LIKE ONE!**" He yelled.

"How was I supposed to know that Shota was gonna assign bodyguards!?" Reina yelled.

"You've known him for your whole life! I thought you know everything about him!" Katsuki yelled.

"**THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN READ HIS MIND! THAT AIN'T A PART OF MY QUIRK YOU KNOW!**"

"**THAT AIN'T AN EXCUSE LOLLIPOP HEAD!**"

"**I NEVER SAID IT WAS AN EXCUSE!**"

Futsuno couldn't help but laugh at the way Katsuki and Reina were acting, "Aww…" Futsuno said, "... Now don't you make a cute couple?"

Immediately Reina and Katsukis face heated up at that. "N-No wait!" Reina stammered, "It's uh-"

"It ain't-We're not-!" Katsuki said.

"Wait you're not dating?" Futsuno asked curiously, "I thought you were considering how you're acting with each other."

"I-Uh-We-Just-" Reina said as she tried her best to form words.

"**-IT'S COMPLICATED!**" Katsuki yelled with his face still red.

"**RI-RIGHT! COMPLICATED! IT'S DEFINITELY TOTALLY NOT A MISUNDERSTANDING AT ALL!**" Reina soon added.

Futsuno raised an eyebrow, and even Michiko had been intrigued by this as she looked to the two of them curiously. "Well, suit yourself." Futsuno said raising her hands, "I think you two look cute together anyway."

Katsuki started to choke on his words, while Reina couldn't help but let a squeal as she covered her face with her hands. Michiko couldn't help but comment as she was examining a glass cup, "Seems like it's a different story…"

Reina fell on her side, on the car seat as she let out another groan. "_...No! No! No! No! That can't be right! That can't be right! Katsuki-kun and I can't be together! I mean I know we kissed in all, but we're not together together-Are we…?_"

She looked over in Katsuki's direction as he looked to be in his own thoughts. Reina only let out another squeak, "_Oh God… I'm so confused! No matter what I do I can't get what happened or him out of my head even when he's not around! What in the world am I supposed to do with this feeling!?_"

She felt Futsuno give her a pat on the head, "Now calm down Ki-chan, no need to burst a vein in your head. I shouldn't have bought it up in the first place."

"I-It's okay." Reina replied nervously as she sweat, "Ca-can't help it if people are curious-right?"

"Right." Futsuno said with a smile.

The car started to slow down as they had arrived their destination. The driver let them out of the car as they stood before one of what looked to be a square like building. A light blue neon sign was seen over head reading Herolight Tech, and they were honestly blown away by the size of the place as it looked like it was the size of a football stadium. It also looked to have a silver and white paint job along the building as several people exited the building.

"Welcome to Herolight Tech!" Futsuno said with a smile.

Reina, Michiko and even Katsuki was even left impressed by this as they couldn't help but admire its structure.

At the front of the place stood what looked to be a memorial; the statue had been in that of bronze as it looked to be a man in a suit, standing tall and proud. He looked to have short hair and had been growing a beard. Beside the man looked to be that of young teen, who had bared a resemblance to the man beside him.

Reina found herself hypnotized by the memorial as she stepped towards it.

"Takes your breath away doesn't it?" Futsuno said, as she stepped by her side.

"Yeah, it does." Reina said astonished, "Who are they?"

"They're ones that started Herolight Tech." Futsuno replied, "My father and my older brother."

Reina's eyes widened as she looked to Futsuno with her eyes filled with solemn, "... Oh. I'm sorry."

"Hey now, don't get sad on me." Futsuno said nudging her slightly, "At least my father got a chance to accomplish his dream, and my older brother was there to help him pave the way. My mom had this built in their honor, and so we'll have a way to remember them."

Reina noticed her expression change a little as she gave a sad sigh, "They were both in the process of a special experiment that would benefit everyone across all of Japan to people like me, but… A Villain broke in, and caused an accident. Neither of them made it out." Futsuno explained, "I was just coming back from a trip with my mom when it happened."

Reina had been about to say something though was taken back when Futsuno suddenly turned to her with a smile, "But enough being mopey! Come on now!" She suddenly hooked her arm around hers as she started to drag Reina towards the entrance, "We gotta date with destiny!"

"You do know she has two legs right!?" Katsuki said as he started to follow them.

"Baku-chan, don't you know it's more fun this way?" Futsuno said before she hooked her arm around his own.

"**STOP CALLING ME BAKU-CHAN DAMN IT!**" Katsuki yelled before he found himself getting dragged.

Michiko looked to the memorial as she couldn't help but give it a certain look. "Her dad and brother huh…?" She said to herself. She noticed the name plate noticing that their had been dirt covering the last and second name, as the only one that had been on it read, Akihito.

She was about to wipe off the dirt but-

"Come on Miss Bodyguard! Everyone's waiting on ya!" Futsuno said as she grabbed a hold of her shirt.

Michiko let out shriek before she yelled at Futsuno, "**DON'T TOUCH ME!**"

"Hey you're slow, so I gotta drag ya!" Futsuno said.

The group soon entered Herolight Tech finding themselves in the front of the lobby. "Hey Futsu-chan!" The desk clerk who looked to be around the same age as Futsuno and possessing red hair said, "Welcome back!"

"And a good day to you Akane-chan!" Futsuno said with a salute, "How's the calls coming today?"

"Well, other than the occasional telemarketers, hate calls, chain letters, and death threats we've been getting…" Akane said, "... Things have been normal."

The desk clerk named Akane soon noticed Reina and Katsuki accompanying Futsuno. Reina gave an awkward wave while Katsuki only had his usual look. "Oh… M… Goodness…" Akane said with her jaw slightly dropped, "You're two of the top three winners of the Sports Festival!"

Katsuki only growled in response as Reina couldn't help but give a smile as she said, "Ye-yeah, that's us."

Akane soon stood from her seat as she approached them, "This is amazing! You two were incredible! And not to mention you're Quirks were super cool!"

"Take it down a notch Akane-chan." Futsuno said patting her on the shoulder, "You're entering your freakout mode."

"Oh, sorry." She said taking a deep breath, "Excuse my fangirling."

"It's alright." Reina said, "I'm just really flattered about it."

"I'm not, Redhead." Katsuki said to Akane, "So save it for someone who cares, other than the Lollipop Head here."

Akane couldn't help but laugh, "Good one Bakugou-san. You're as funny as you are on TV."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?**" Katsuki shouted, "**DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN CLOWN TO YOU!?**"

Reina quickly held him back before she said awkwardly, "So, I take it you're a friend of Genno-san?"

"Am I?" Akane said before she held her hand out to Reina, "We both attend the same school! I'm from Futsu-chan's class, Akane Suzuki!"

Reina went to shake her hand but was prevented by Michiko as she was suddenly in between them. "**MICHIKO!**" Reina yelled.

Michiko said with a skeptical look, "Careful Miss, I got bad vibes about her."

"**ARE YOU F****ING SERIOUS!?**" Katsuki yelled before he was kicked in the knee by Michiko.

"Just for that, no treat for you!" Michiko yelled.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY TREAT YOU COLOR WEIRDO?!**" He shouted as he readied his Quirk, "**I'LL KILL YOU!**"

Michiko replied with a death glare as she got hers "Looks like imma have to put down the dog."

"**STOP COMPARING ME TO A DAMN MUTT!**" Katsuki yelled.

"Does that happen often?" Futsuno asked.

"Yeah, sorry, we don't mean to cause trouble." Reina said.

"It's okay, it makes the front lobby more lively." Akane said, "Seriously, they're days when it feels like I'm sitting in an airport, and it is the worst kind of feeling. Especially if it's on a Monday."

Reina only nodded in understanding at this before turning to Futsuno as if she was asking her something.

Futsuno got the idea as she soon answered, "Akane-chan's my childhood friend. Ma gave her a part time job when no one else would. We've been together through thick and thin since we met in elementary."

"Woah…" Reina said, "That's amazing."

"So then Futsu-chan…" Akane said, "... I take it these two are here for-"

"The presents yes." Futsuno finished, "... Did you see them come in?"

"Yep! They arrived a little while ago." Akane said, "They should be in their lab right about now."

"Than what the hell are we standing around here for?!" Futsuno said turning to them, "Let's not waste any more time!"

"Wait, to see who?" Reina asked, before she and the others started to follow Futsuno further in the place, "Who were you talking about this whole time?"

"Well, I could explain it, but it's better if you see for them for yourselves! If there's one thing they like to do, it's give an entrance." Futsuno said, "Now if you please follow me!"

"As long as this day done and over with." Katsuki said as he followed behind Reina.

Michiko said with a grumble, "Rotten Lil Showoff!"…"

They followed Futsuno towards a set of stairs before ascending upwards until they reached the fifth floor. Futsuno lead them down the hall till she stopped in front of a room that read: "DANGER: KEEP OUT OR YOU DIE!" Though they noticed that it had been written on a looseleaf paper written with colored pencil.

"Oh scuse the sign!" Futsuno said ripping off the door and crumbling it, "That's just a ruse that they do to keep the staff out. They can get a little bit touchy when it comes to their equipment."

"Sounds… Great?" Reina said shrugging.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love them, trust me." She said putting her arm over Reina's shoulder, "Even you Baku-chan, guarantee!"

"I _**REALLY**_ doubt that." Katsuki said.

"Just, hear me out, kay?" Futsuno said, "The two of them, are like me, they don't have a Quirk. They've always looked up to people like our very own Symbol of Peace. And, since the Sports Festival-Well, since that whole sludge incident thing a couple months back… They're actually fans of you two."

Reina and Katsuki just looked to Futsuno shocked; she couldn't help but chuckle at their expression, "Surprised huh?"

"Well, it's just…" Reina started to say as she had gotten flustered again, "... I'm not used to having a fan…"

"As they say, there's a first time for everything!" Futsuno said with a smile, "Welcome to being famous!"

Michiko said with a glare, as she pushed Futsuno away from Reina, "Yeah, first time.."

"What is wrong with you?" Reina said to her, "She was just being friendly."

Michiko only replied, "I'm sorry, Miss, but this girl… For some reason… I think we should be wary of her."

Katsuki and Reina looked to Futsuno as she only gave a smile to them. "Oh yeah… I feel completely safe from an innocent girl." Katsuki said sarcastically.

Michiko's eyebrow twitched as she said to Katsuki, "Funny I didn't know mutt's cracked jokes…"

"**STOP CALLING ME A MUTT!**" Katsuki shouted.

"Don't start a fight you guys." Reina said as she had gotten in between them.

"Yeah save it for a Villain when Mr. Jeanist let's you go on patrol." Futsuno said before she opened the door, "Now let's get a move on."

With that being said, she opened the door, and stepped inside with Reina, Katsuki and Michiko followed them inside. They were taken back by the size of the lab as it looked to be more like that of an apartment condo. There looked to be several work desks, each of them containing all sorts of machines and gizmos that Reina didn't seem to recognize or remember seeing before today.

Not only that, but her and Katsuki noticed a couple of stray empty cans of soda and half eaten chips, and what looked to be a bunch of Shonen Jump Mangas.

"What the hell did we just walk into, a pigsty?" Katsuki said as he stepped on loose chips on the floor.

Michiko added as she examined one of the books, "You tell me… Even the smartest people I know are organized."

"Genno-san, are you sure they're here?" Reina asked turning to Futsuno.

"Hmmm…. Strange they should be…" Futsuno said, "They ain't in school, nor is it their club day, so-"

"**GAH! GANGWAY!**"

The group had been startled by a voice, but Reina had suddenly been knocked off her feet taking Katsuki, and Michiko jumped while Futsuno remained unphased as they noticed a puff of smoke; they both jumped again when heard a loud crashing sound.

"Nevermind, there's one of them now." Futsuno said nonchalantly.

"**REINA!**" Katsuki exclaimed out of shock and honestly out of worry.

Michiko shouted fearfully, "**MISS!**"

They ran to where Reina had crashed and they noticed someone had been lying on top of her as she groaned. It appeared to be a young thirteen year old girl bearing platinum blonde short hair with purple streaks, wearing a headband with a light blue pearl. She had on a dark green hoodie with an alien head and a set of jeans that reached up to her knees with crop leggings.

On her feet she looked to have on a pair of shoes with a set of rockets attached to them; her eyes looked to be that of lavender.

"Ouch…" The girl said rubbing her head, "... I guess all the bugs haven't been worked out yet…"

Michiko shouted to the girl with a glare while She activated her quirk as she shouted while pointing "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE MISS?! I'LL END YOU!**"

"Huh?" The girl said before she finally noticed she had been sitting on Reina. "Hot Belgian Waffles!" She exclaimed as she scrambled off of her, "I actually hit someone!"

"**YOU JUST NOTICED NOW!?**" Katsuki yelled as his hands started to spark, "**WHAT ARE YOU BLIND!?**"

Michiko yelled again, "**YOU HAVE A COUPLE OF SECONDS TO GET OFF THE MISS BEFORE I END YOU!**"

"Um…" The girl said awkwardly before she went to help Reina up, "I am off of her."

Michiko blushed with embarrassment before yelling, "**I KNEW THAT!**"

"**KNOCK IT OFF YOU YAKUZA WEIRDO!**" Katsuki yelled hitting Michiko on the head.

"**DON'T HIT ME, DOG!**" Michiko yelled slapping him.

The girl managed to brush off the dirt that got on Reina, as she fixed up her hair. "I am so sorry about that." The girl said, "Are you alright?"

"Odd, I can't feel any pain…" Reina said before she groaned, "Oh wait… There it is-!" Her body shook a little as she nearly hit the floor, "-It feels like I got hit by a train!"

"Okay, good, you're still alive!" The girl said relieved, "You're lucky I didn't have the rockets up to mach 5, otherwise that would've literally killed you!"

"**THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?**" Katsuki yelled.

"Bold words for someone within stabbing range..." Michiko said as her blade changed to a red color.

"Are you sure you're yakuza, not a vigilante?" Reina said still groaning.

"Guys, allow me to introduce one of the heads of the technical department." Futsuno soon said, gesturing to the girl, "My younger step-sister, Violet Genno."

"Pleasure to meet you!" The girl named Violet said bowing before removing the shoes after fixing herself, "Again sorry for crashing into you like that."

"No worries-Ow!" Reina said, "Violet-chan right? What even was that?"

"Oh that, that was just a little side project!" Violet said tossing the shoes aside, "Still gotta work out a few kinks!"

Katsuki soon realized something, "Wait…" He started to say turning to Futsuno, "... Didn't you say there were two of them?"

"I did… Why?" Futsuno replied.

"So… Where's the other one?" He asked.

Just as this was said they soon heard screaming coming from nearby. "**LOOK OUT!**" A male voice shouted, "**GET OUT OF THE WAY!**"

"**OH FU-!**" Reina shouted before she found herself crashing into someone again.

Katsuki and Michiko's jaw dropped at this before they jumped at the sound of a loud sound.

"**IT HAPPENED AGAIN!?**" Katsuki exclaimed.

Michiko shouted out of panic, "**MISS!**"

"**OH CHEESE AND CRACKERS!**" Violet exclaimed.

The three of them ran towards where they had crashed and saw this time it had been a young boy that had looked to be the age as Violet. Though his hair looked to be a darker blonde compared to Violet's platinum hair; his eyes looked to be a darker purple and he had been wearing a set of jeans with a black and white t-shirt. He had a set of freckles on each cheek and his hair looked to be shaggy. He had on a set of bandages around his hands a set of goggles on his head. He looked to have a metal backpack on his back as smoke looked to be coming out of it.

"Ouch…" The boy said as he sat up, "... I think I'm gonna be seeing stars for weeks."

"**GET OFF OF HER YOU IDIOT!**" Katsuki shouted, making Victor jump.

Michiko yelled at him, "**THAT'S IT I'LL END YOU AND THE GIRL FOR HURTING THE MISS!**"

"Huh, what!?" The boy said fearfully, "Why are they are yelling at me!?"

"Victor!" Violet said, "Let me define-**BABYSITTING!**"

The boy named Victor was confused a little though, he heard Reina soon let out a groan. At this he shrieked and stood up, "Oh geez!" He exclaimed, "I killed her!"

"**SHE AIN'T DEAD, BUT YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE!**" Katsuki yelled as his hands started to spark.

"Whoa, that's hot!" Victor yelled as he jumped back from Katsuki.

Michiko added as she activated her Quirk, "**ANY LAST WORDS?!**"

Futsuno soon stepped between the three of them, "Alright calm down." She said, "There's no need to kill each other, besides Ki-chan is fine."

Just as this was said Reina had said in a daze before she fell forward, "My favorite color is seven…"

The group looked shocked by this. "Oh boy, I might've been wrong on that part…" Futsuno said awkwardly, tugging at her collar a bit.

"**LOLLIPOP HEAD! GET IT TOGETHER!**" Katsuki yelled as he caught her before she could hit the floor.

Michiko shouted, "**MISS! DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT! WHAT WILL THE BOSSMAN SAY?!**"

"**QUIT IT WITH CALLING INKHEAD THE BOSSMAN, YOU YAKUZA WEIRDO!**" Katsuki shouted.

"**GET THE IBUPROFEN! QUICK!**" Violet yelled.

"**OH NO!**" Victor shouted as he noticed a bit of red on Reina's cheek, "**WE GOTTA A BLEEDER!**"

"**YOU DREW BLEED!?**" Katsuki yelled.

Michiko shouted as she glared at Victor, "**THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!**"

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	8. Chapter 5: Herolight Tech PT2-The Twins

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld**_)

-_**A Few Minutes Later**_-

Reina sat on the stool as she had been getting treated by Michiko with the help of a first aid kit, and a couple of alcohol patches, even though it was just a cut. "Michiko-san, I already told you I'm fine." Reina said, "It's just a small cut."

Michiko replied, "Even the smallest cut can kill, Miss."

"Must you call me Miss?" Reina said.

"I am so sorry!" Victor said, as he bowed, "I thought I had gotten the correct calibrations on the jetpack and worked out the bugs! But then again I shouldn't have expected it as much, considering it's still in the prototype stages."

"**THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE THE FACT THAT YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!**" Katsuki shouted at him before turning to Violet, "**THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!**"

"Hey, I did say I was sorry!" Violet retorted.

Michiko gave them both a bonk on the head, before saying "**SORRY DOESN'T HELP IF SHE ALMOST DIED!**"

"We're sorry already!" Violet and Victor shouted.

"Are they always like this?" Reina asked looking to Futsuno.

"Only when they're designing their new equipment." Futsuno said, "And occasionally hit one or two people due to faulty."

"**OCCASIONALLY!?**" Reina, Katsuki and Michiko exclaimed out of confusion.

Violet soon let out a sigh before she cleared her throat, "Okay, okay, let's forget about the rough introduction!" She said, "Let me be the first to start over!" She soon spun around taking them back, "Hello there Reina Nouki, Katsuki Bakugou! I'm Violet Genno-"

"-And I'm Victor Genno!" Victor said doing a spin himself.

The very minute they stopped spinning, they performed a stylish pose. Violet had both her hands on her hand; one on top the other on the bottom while hips her on the side. And Vector with his hand in front of his face and his hand to the back,

"**NICE TO MEET YOU!" **They both shouted.

Reina and Katsuki just looked at them dumbfoundedly while Michiko had her jaw wide open. "Did they just…" Reina started to say.

"... Oh good lord…" Katsuki said facepalming himself, "Not another one… Two even…"

"**WHY THOSE TWO POSES OUT OF THE OTHER?!**" Michiko Yelled As she got her quirk out ready to kill.

"What, it's our favorite!" Violet said with a smile.

"Yeah, like duh!" Victor added.

"Michiko-san please…" Reina said as she shook her head, "Wait-You read the series too?"

Michiko blushed out of embarrassment as she said, "Y-yeah back when Bossman and I were kids."

Katsuki soon let out a groan, "Kill me…"

Futsuno couldn't help but laugh, "I wish I had a camera, your expressions are so funny!"

"**DON'T YOU START THAT SHIT TOO!**" He shouted at Futsuno.

Violet soon laughed too, "Okay, okay!" She said stifling a giggle, "In all seriousness, we're both glad that you're here in Herolight Tech with us!"

Victor soon let out a chuckle, "In case you haven't noticed, we are your biggest fans!"

"We established that already!" Katsuki said.

"Yet, albeit, it's still surprising." Reina said, "I mean, I always assumed Floyd-kun would be the one with all the fans."

"Yeah, I mean sure he's alright in all, but you two-!" Victor said, "You two went beyond expectations in the Sports Festivals, not to mention, your Quirks are freaking amazing! Violet and I have never seen anything like it!"

Reina turned red while Katsuki just looked surprised as they looked to on another; both of them had completely taken back at the fact that they had fans; Futsuno had been about what she said before

. "Okay… _**THAT'S**_ surprising." Katsuki soon said.

"You really are fans?" Reina said.

"Uh… How can we not be?" Violet said surprised herself, "I mean-You two are incredible! We're really looking forward to working with you, while your interning with Best Jeanist!"

"And boy, wait till you see the toys we got for you!" Victor said before he started to saunter over to one of their many desks, "Come on!"

"We got em over here!" Violet said, taking Reina and Katsuki's hands, "In our lab!"

The two of them found themselves being dragged by the two of them over to what appeared to be a jointed room. The lights had been on brightly nearly blinding them as they were met with what looked to be devices and such hanging from a set of cables. They saw what looked to be weapons, metallic wings and what looked to vehicles on each of the tables looking like it had been half finished or had metallic skeletons.

Though they also couldn't but notice a couple of Shonen Jump Mangas scattered on each of the tables and what look to be futons on the floor.

"Apologies for the mess." Victor said, kicking away a couple of the books and empty soda cans, "We like to stay here overnight in case we work too late."

"Which is basically everyday." Violet said with a smile.

"So in other words this is your second home?" Reina said.

"Well to be fair, we do spend more time here than we do in our own house." Violet replied with a smile.

"Jesus…" Katsuki said as he noticed the smell and open takeout on the tables, "... Would it kill you brats to at least clean up after yourselves!? It smells like I'm walking through a goddamn dump!"

"Huh, odd I don't even remember ordering that." Victor said, "That's probably a bad sign."

"Yeah, probably." Violet added as she scratched her head, "And also, we're not brats, we're thirteen so we're technically teenagers."

"Makes no difference to me." Katsuki said nonchalantly.

Michiko examined some of the equipment and couldn't help take notice of the logo on each of the half built machines. There looked to be logos on each of them small yet visible. Each of them possessed a mark that appeared to be in a light blue color as it looked to have a greek letter of the alphabet, which had been known as Sigma.

At this her eyes widened before she-

"**EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?**"

The group had jumped as they turned Michiko and saw her that she had been pointing towards the logo on the machine. "Michiko-san?" Reina said, "Is everything alright?"

Michiko soon turned over to Violet and Victor, before saying "I know that logo anywhere… You two… Are you guys the Alchemy Twins?!"

Katsuki and Reina looked shocked while Futsuno, Violet and Victor just looked surprised. "You… Know our Vigilante names?" Violet asked.

"Alchemy Twins?" Reina and Katsuki said.

Michiko soon replied, turning to Katsuki and Reina, "Yeah, they're well know for that exact symbol right there!"

"Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag for the two of you." Futsuno said.

"Looks that way." Victor and Violet said at the same time.

"You two are vigilantes?" Katsuki said surprised.

Victor and Violet looked to one another before they shrugged. "That's right, Victor and I are both vigilantes." Violet replied, "As hard as it is to believe we have lives outside of this office too."

"We've always wanted to help not only Pros that come by here every now and again, but help and save people with our tech." Victor said, "And it works like a charm, despite the fact we have to avoid the police all the time."

"We maybe Quirkless, but… That doesn't mean we can't fight bad guys too!" Victor said pridefully.

The twins soon noticed stunned expressions on their faces, and they couldn't help but feel embarrassed as they both blushed. "Sorry, it must sound pretty ridiculous to hear. I mean, no expects a couple of Quirkless people to do anything useful, am I right?"

"... Actually… To be honest, the one we encountered in USJ turned to be a bad guy that almost killed the Symbol of Peace and tried to kill Floyd-kun." Reina said, "So it's nice to know there's people that are Quirkless and are actually good guys."

Michiko flinched at this before she said giving off a scary aura, "**WHAT?! WHERE IS HE?! HOW DARE HE ALMOST KILL THE BOSSMAN!**"

"**STOP CALLING THE INKHEAD THAT!**" Katsuki shouted.

"**NO!**" Michiko yelled, "If the Bossman was almost killed by a villain like that Guy then its My Job that i deliver the justice so that he'll never do that Again or to anyone else!"

"A Villain without a Quirk?" Futsuno said intrigued, "Now that's a new one."

"I'll say!" Violet said, "You know aside from trying to kill I'd like to meet the guy!"

"Me too!" Victor said raising his hand.

At this Michiko gave them a good slap on the head, "**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!**"

The twins had been silent for a moment before they answered, "... Yes."

"Don't make me end you two." Michiko said with a glare.

"Again, are you a vigilante or yakuza!?" Katsuki yelled.

Futsuno, Violet and Victor while Michiko let out a gasp before she slapped Katsuki, giving him the backhand causing him to fall over and Reina to jump. Michiko shouted angrily, "What the hell's wrong with you?! **ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME, BOSSMAN AND EVERYONE I KNOW KILLED?!**"

"**BUT YOU TOLD US YOU WERE A VIGILANTE STRAIGHT OUT!**" Reina and Katsuki yelled.

"**YOU EVEN TOLD US YOUR REAL NAME FOR GOD'S SAKE!**" Reina soon added.

"**STILL-!**" Michiko shouted.

"You're a vigilante too?" Futsuno said surprised..

Violet and Victor soon looked at their appearance again, as they couldn't help but notice her weapons. "Wait a minute…" Violet started to say.

"Don't tell me you're…" Victor soon said.

Michiko shook her head as she told the twins, "You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Not at first but now-" Violet said as she tried to put together what she wanted to say; Though she ended up slapping herself in the head, "-Like, oh my God!"

"You're the vigilante of colors!" Victor soon added, "You're Reflected Blade! Though you look different in your civilian clothes than your vigilante clothes." Reina and Katsuki only looked shocked at this as they looked to Michiko who couldn't help but heat up with embarrassment again.

"Reflected Blade?" Reina said, "That's your Vigilante name?"

"Ye-Yeah, it is!" Michiko said as she sounded embarrassed, "is it too much?"

"Holy crap!" Violet said, "I remember seeing you on several jobs!"

"Yeah!" Victor said, before he stated awkwardly, "Not to mention you almost got us killed that one time."

"You nearly did what?" Reina said surprised.

Michiko said as she sounded nervous again, "Yeah.. .I did, didn't I?"

"We were investigating a Hero's secret hideout, and she mistook us for the bad guys." Violet explained, "That was one _**CRAZY**_ Thursday night."

"Can't really remember how we got out of that one." Victor said scratching his head.

Michiko said after she laughed, "Ri-Right! Sorry about that!"

"Huh… Now that is a surprise indeed." Futsuno said.

"So… You guys know each other?" Katsuki asked looking to the twins.

"Well other than the numerous attempts on our lives, we've agreed to disagree to work with each other whenever her and the other three vigilante companions come into our territory." Violet briefly explained, "We didn't really get along-Actually we still don't."

Michiko soon said, "**IT'S BECAUSE YOU GUYS WON'T STOP BOASTING ABOUT YOUR STUPID TECH!**"

"**HEY, IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE!**" The Twins argued.

Michiko yelled back giving off a scary aura, "**IT'S THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR THAT GETS YOU TWO KILLED!**"

"**SAYS THE GIRL THAT ALMOST GOT US KILLED!**" The Twins shouted again.

Michiko soon flipped them off as she barked, "**ITS BECAUSE YOU TWO GOT IN MY WAY!**"

"Whoa…" Reina said before turning to Katsuki, "... And I thought you and Floyd-kun were bad."

"No kidding…" Katsuki said shocked, "... I think the Inkhead and her are related."

Michiko shouted to him as she turned red again, "**HEY KNOCK IT OFF, BOSSMAN AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS**...Unless he loves me…."

"What?" They both said.

At this Michiko let out a screech, "**NONONO WHAT AM I SAYING?! IT'S THE BOSSMAN'S CHOICE WHO HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH!**"

"Bossman?" Victor said, "Is that her Yakuza boss or something?"

"Nope." Reina immediately replied.

"Definitely not." Katsuki said shaking his head.

Michiko shouted, "**KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY, YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH!**"

"... Now this is good entertainment." They soon heard Futsuno say. The group soon noticed tha Futsuno had been holding what looked to be a camcorder. "**FUTSUNO!?**" Violet and Victor shouted.

"**WERE YOU RECORDING THIS WHOLE TIME!?**" Reina exclaimed.

"Of course I was!" Futsuno said with a smile, "I have to capture the moment somehow."

"**IF YOU POST THAT ONLINE I WILL END YOU!**" Katsuki yelled as his hands sparked.

"**WHY YOU-**" Michiko shouted as her quirk got out in the form of a pink blade "I'll slice you in two!"

"Oooh nice!" Futsuno said as she still had been recording, "That would go great for a horror film project I've been working on!"

"**YOU'RE STILL RECORDING!?**" The group exclaimed.

"**TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!**" Violet and Victor yelled.

"**THAT'S IT, FUTSUNO!**" Michiko shouted as her blade turned Red. "**YOU'RE DEAD!**"

"**GET IN LINE YOU YAKUZA WEIRDO!**" Katsuki yelled as his hands sparked.

"**OUTTA MY WAY, MUTT!**" Michiko shouted as she pointed at his neck.

"**TOODLE PIP~!**" Futsuno shouted cheerfully before she started to make run, skipping while she did and letting out a laugh.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN DESK CLERK!**" Katsuki yelled rocketing towards her, "**AND QUIT IT WITH YOUR LAUGHING!**"

"Did your blade turned red just now?" Reina asked curiously.

Before Michiko could join in on the chase, she turned to Reina and replied with a smile, "Oh yeah, sometimes it depends on my mood-" She soon turned her attention towards Futsuno as Katsuki continued to chase her throughout the lab, before she yelled, "**-HEY GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN MORONS!**"

"Try and catch me if you can~!" Futsuno said tauntingly.

"**JUST HOLD STILL DAMN IT!**" Katsuki yelled trying to grab a hold of her, only for him to face plant onto the floor when she moved out of his way.

Thus she started to chase her down too, leaving Reina, Violet and Victor to stand there awkwardly.

"Well… At least they're a lively bunch." Violet said.

"I'll say." Victor said putting his hands behind his head, "I haven't this excitement in a long time."

Reina groaned as she couldn't help but slap herself, "... I just hope Floyd-kun is having a better time than I am right now…"

* * *

-_**Floyd's Internship**_-

Floyd didn't really enjoy his trip over to the agency he picked. Granted he had gotten the approval of his parents to intern at this agency in particular; though that didn't mean he would be going alone.

So… As you can imagine he had the unfortunate time of getting chaperoned by none other than his own parents, Josephine and Joji, and even his second grandfather Oda.

And he hated _**EVERY **_minute of it.

Floyd rolled his eyes as he walked in the middle of the three of them; occasionally having a fan or two of his parents approach them. Mostly they asked for a picture or for one of them to sign their notebook, or sketchbook.

He soon said to them with a groan, "Can we go now? This is already tiring!"

Josephine said to her son, as she gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Hey, it's best for the public to see the good side of Heroes!"

Floyd said annoyingly, "Yeah yeah.."

"Look son, I know you don't like us chaperoning for you during your internship but it's the only way considering you,-know-who tried to attack you." Joji said to him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah but-" Floyd started to say before he had been cut off by the sound of girls squeeing.

"Look! Isn't that Floyd Aihara from the Sports Festival!?" One of them said.

"Oh my God it is!" A second one said, "It really is him!"

Floyd looked to see his fangirls squeeing.

"Oh hey!" Floyd said with a wave, before they girls came running to him, taking his parents and grandfather by surprise at this.

"Oh my gosh, he looks so much more handsome in person!" One of the girls said.

Another girl held out what looked to be a notepad, "Can I get your autograph?!"

One girl even held out what looked to be a box of chocolate, "Please accept this Floyd-kun!"

"He-Here!" One of the others said as she held what looked to be that of a scarf, "Please take this for me Floyd-san!"

Floyd blushed as he said to the group of girls, "Ladies, one at a time, please. But I'll happily accept your gifts." He soon took the box of chocolate and scarf from the girls making them faint on the spot.

One of them soon took his hands into hers as she suddenly said, "**WILL YOU PLEASE BY MY HUSBAND FLOYD-SAN!?**"

Floyd did a double take at this as he couldn't help but yell, "**HOLD ON, I'M ONLY 15 YOU KNOW!**"

Oda soon pushed the young girl away as he said, "Okay ladies okay that's enough fans for one day."

"**TAKE MY VIRGINITY, FLOYD-SAN! PLEASE!**" Another shouted, making Floyd's face heat up.

"Annnd with that, we're going!" Joji said as he along with Josephine, Floyd and Oda ran away while the girls started to give chase.

They were able lose them quick in the busy crowd before they arrived safely at the place.

The family gave a sigh of relief afterward, as Floyd couldn't help but sink to the floor. "All these Villains and I'm gonna get killed by fangirls." Floyd said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Oda gave a laugh before he said to his grandson, "What can I say, your young. Who knows maybe one of them will be your wife someday."

Floyd couldn't help but mumble angrily as he thought of a certain odd eyed girl and red eyed teen, "Yeah.. .if we don't end up on Jerry Springer first.."

"Now honey, did you remember to call Excelsior?" Josephine said looking to her husband.

Josephine gave a smile as he replied, "Why of course!"

Floyd soon stood up before he asked his parents, "Say we are going to his agency, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Joji said, "Trust me son, you're not gonna regret choosing him to intern."

"You're gonna love him, after all I trained with the man myself." Josephine said with a smile.

Floyd's eyes brightened as he said, "How about Aunt Penny? Did she come here with you mom?"

At that mention of her name, Josephine and Joji couldn't help but be silent for a second before Josephine responded hesitantly, "Yeah, she came along."

Floyd couldn't help but have a skeptical look; he could've sworn they sounded off.

All of a sudden the door abruptly opened up. Coming out was a man who looked to be in his late 80s sporting a blue suit with red-white stars and stripped, along with sunglasses and white hair spiked to the side. Floyd's jaw dropped as he said, "That's… Excelsior…?"

Josephine said to the man with a wave, "Hey Excelsior!"

The man named Excelsior soon said, "Josephine… I heard about what happened during your volunteer job at USJ…"

"Eh?" Josephine said.

Josephine flinched slightly when she felt the man emit a scary aura and he glared over in her direction, making her shake.

"It seems to me you've been rusty lately, Jo. It's a good thing I came here to my agency here in Japan…" Excelsior said as he stepped closer to her making her sweat, "... Cuz during your son's internship… I'm gonna have to retrain you back to the silver age."

Josephine laughed before she said nervously to the elderly man, "Hey now… Let's not get rough alright?"

"The same can be said about your husband too!" Excelsior said as he turned his glare onto Joji, making him turn pale.

"M-me sir?" Joji said.

Excelsior stepped towards him as he said, "Your daughter told me about what happened during the Sports Festival… I thought that problem had been taken care of…"

Joji laughed nervously as he replied, "yeah, to be fair we thought we did to-**GAH**!"

Joji had been abruptly cut off when he had been smacked right in the face, making him fall over like that of a tree.

It hadn't been long before he noticed Floyd as his eyes brightened, "Floyd! It's been a while since we last saw each other!"

Floyd grinned and said to the man gleefully, "Hey to you to man! I'm looking forward to working with you!"

Excelsior let out a chuckle of Floyd's enthusiasm, as he soon ruffled his hair, "You definitely have your mother's spirit, and that of her sister's. I was so happy when Malcolm told me you were going to be interning here."

"Me too!" Floyd said, "I can't wait to learn from the man that taught my mom and Aunt Penny the best moves!"

Excelsior said to Floyd with a smile, " Of course! It's gonna be a marvelous week with you around!"

"Excelsior please." Oda said, "Whatever you do, don't go overboard with the training like you did with Josephine and Penolope. Last thing we want is for him to lose a limb."

Excelsior merely waved it off as he said, "Oh please, that's all part of the learning experience!"

"**WHAT LEARNING EXPERIENCE!?**" Josephine exclaimed.

Floyd's eyes brightened as he said with a smile, "Where do we start!?"

Excelsior merely replied as he lead him towards his office, "In my office of Wonder!"

"No, not the office of Wonder!" Josephine called out, though it proved to be futile as he had completely ignored her protests. Joji couldn't help but smile as he recovered from the hit, "Well, at least he hasn't changed after all of these years."

Oda had added, "Indeed he hasn't."

Josephine facepalmed herself as she said, "Oy vey.."

"Though seriously, we should go and follow them before they do anything crazy." Joji said. "Knowing that wacky old man."

They followed close behind Excelsior, eventually reaching his office. With the flick of a switch, Floyd had been blown away by the mere sight of what laid within it. It looked like that of a base HQ though it looked a bit more futuristic than it did in most of the agency's he's been too in his life.

I guess you could say, he had been blown away by the sight of it all.

"Woah… It's just something you see in Avengers Tower!" Floyd said with a smile.

"I made a couple of upgrades to the place since 2012." Excelsior said to him giving him a pat on the head.

"I have to say… You're catching up with the modern times quick.." Joji told him.

"Yeah, unlike the last time." Josephine as she rolled her eyes.

Excelsior gave a look over to Josephine making her flinch, before she said nervously, "Which was good was well..hehe"

Oda gave a sigh as he said, "Good to see you're doing well Excelsior.."

Floyd said to the man with excitement, "So cool! Hey!" He soon noticed a red button on his desk, as he walked over to it, "What does this button do?"

Immediately, Excelsior's eyes widened before he said fearfully, "**NO FLOYD! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T PUSH THE RED BUTTON!**"

Floyd looked to the button and than back to Excelsior as he had gotten closer to the button, "Yes sir!" Of course, they're jaw dropped when Floyd did the opposite-He ended up pressing the red button.

The next second Floyd was seen up a tube and all over. "**OKAY! I THINK I MADE A MISTAKE!**"

"**MY BABY!**" Josephine exclaimed before she drew up a hammer, "**I'M COMING TO SAVE YA!**"

Joji yelled at Excelsior, "**WHY DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS INSTALLED IN YOUR OFFICE!?**"

Excelsior said fearfully, "Just in case of emergencies!"

Oda shouted, "**WHAT KIND OF EMERGENCY?!**"

"**THE KIND THAT MYTHICAL GODS MIGHT ATTACK**!" Excelsior shouted.

"**IN WHAT WORLD COULD THAT HAPPEN!?**" Oda and Joji shouted.

"**THIS ISN'T LIKE SOME COMIC BOOK MOVIE YOU KNOW!**" Oda shouted.

"**GET MY SON OUT OF THERE!**" Josephine shouted.

"Alright!" Excelsior shouted.

Using his quirk Excelsior jumped up in one of the tubes and tossed a rose inside like he was shooting webs, before reeling out Floyd who looked scared as a kitten.

Floyd mumbled loudly as he had been placed on the ground and started to rock back and forth, "I love my life. I love my life.. I love my life."

Oda gave Excelsior a slap on the head as he said, "You still haven't changed haven't ya."

Excelsior gave a nervous laugh as he said, "Seems so."

Josephine said as she hugged her son, "My Baby..Are you okay?!"

"I love my life.." He said as his body still shook.

"Now you see why we're chaperoning?" Josephine said.

Floyd couldn't help but nod as he said with his body shaking, "Y-yeah.."

Excelsior soon smiled before he suggested, "So… Anyone up for a club soda?"

Oda and Joji couldn't help but give him a smack on the head as they both shouted, "**NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!**"

Floyd shook as he couldn't help but wonder aloud, "This is gonna be a long internship huh?"

* * *

-_**Herolight Tech; Violet and Victor's Lab**_-

Katsuki and Michiko had been slumped over on the seats provided in the lab while Futsuno stood looking rather unphased by the whole thing as she had been sipping from a water bottle. Reina, Violet and Victor on the other hand looked at the situation awkwardly as they still couldn't believe what had transpired.

"I gotta say, you two are really good at running!" Futsuno complimented before tossing the empty water bottle away in the trashcan provided, "Though you might want to work on your stamina and your insults while you're at it."

"Don't… Tell me… What to do…" Katsuki said as he had been out of breath.

Michiko added, in between breaths, "Yeah..."

"Hey, I'm just saying, it's something you gotta work on." Futsuno said innocently.

"**DON'T SOUND INNOCENT DESKIE!**" Katsuki yelled.

"Huh, he's still got his energy." Victor said surprised.

"Well, now that you've gotten all of that out of your system-" Violet said, "-It's about time we unveil your new toys for when you're out in the field!" She soon turned to her brother, "Victor, if you please?"

"With pleasure Vi!" Victor said with a bow.

With that he sauntered over to one of the tables that had been covered. "Katsuki Bakugou-" Victor said, "-May I present to you, you're weapon against enemies! I give you… The Thunderstorms!" He pulled back the sheet as they were both taken back by the sight of the machine.

It looked to be a set of gauntlets like his, except one thing; they both looked to have ammo compartments that resembled that of a machine gun.

"Holy shit…" Katsuki said actually speechless by this.

"Like 'em huh?" Victor said, "These babies, are legend-freaking-dary! I got the idea after playing Borderlands and watching a bit of RWBY. Great go tos for inspirations! The bullets in these babies each contain the capture weapons that are made of carbon fiber. Each compartment is filled with a total of 20 rounds, and the best part is… The weapons run on your Quirk. It'll store up your nitro-sweat to give you the fire power you need to take on a Villain. And all you gotta do is pull the trigger; That's your safety mode, and if you want to keep it from keeping from getting messy. But if you don't got time for that, you can switch off the safety mode and use your Quirk to fire the weapon."

Katsuki couldn't help but smile at this, "... I like the sound of that."

Michiko couldn't help but eye the weapons with a spyglass as she said, "The design of this is incredible."

"Oh, now you're not paranoid?" Reina said amused and with a raised eyebrow.

Michiko soon said to Reina embarrassed, "Well, not all the time, miss!"

"Oh, so you do admit your paranoid?" Violet said.

"Why don't you give it a little test run?" Victor asked as he lifted one of the gauntlets off the table with effort, "Just to make sure everything's working in all."

"Kay." Katsuki said as he went to put it on, though before he did-

"What a goddamn minute!" He said retracting his hand, "How do I know this isn't going to blow up in my face?!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I can almost guarantee that it won't blow up!" Victor said before stating awkwardly, "And if it does we'll cover the medical expenses, and apologize in advance if you happen lose an arm in the process."

Katsuki's brow twitched, but ultimately ended up complying as Victor helped him to slip it on after removing his other ones. With a push of a button, some of the tables moved on a conveyor belt which the office had provided, before target came down as it had hung by a cable.

Violet picked up a monitor with a camera attached to it and handed Reina, Futsuno and Michiko a set of earmuffs and goggles.

"Alright we're all set!" Violet shouted, since she had on the ear muffs, "It's pretty straightforward Bakugou, just aim and hit the bullseye!"

"The gauntlets come with their own scope!" Victor soon added, "I wasn't sure which one was your dominant hand, so I just installed them in both, but feel free to use those if you have trouble shooting! Just give it a shake, and it'll pop up!"

Katsuki tested the weight of the gauntlets before he gave his right arm a shake.

_**POP!**_-Went the scope, taking Katsuki back a bit as he jumped a little.

"_So all I gotta is point and shoot huh?_" He thought to himself, as he clenched his hand, "_Guess it works differently than usual._" Using his other hand, he supported his right hand and got into a stance as if he was using his original gauntlets.

Violet soon pressed a button on the monitor and it started to beep a red light on the upper corner.

"Okay, you may fire when ready!" Violet said before she snickered turning over to Reina and Michiko, "I always wanted to say that."

Reina shook her head with a smile, while Michiko said begrudgingly and rolling her eyes, "This is gonna turn out well."

Katsuki took a deep breath and aimed with the help of his scope. The gauntlets lit up with red, and he went to pull the trigger that the gauntlet provided.

_**BAM!**_

Katsuki found himself flying back by the unexpected recoil; the group jumped when the target had been hit and in the next second it had been tied with the same kind of carbon fiber that Shota uses as a scarf.

"Holy crap, it worked!" Violet exclaimed as she removed her goggles and ended the recording.

"Katsuki-kun!" Reina exclaimed before she ran over to him throwing off the earmuffs and goggles.

Katsuki groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he had hit the table just behind him, "Are you okay?" She asked worryingly.

"Shit…" Katsuki said with a laugh, "... This thing packs one hell of a punch!"

Reina couldn't help but laugh with him, "Seriously?! That's all you have to say?!"

"What!?" Katsuki said ruffling her hair a bit, "It's the truth Lollipop Head!"

Michiko said as she proceeded to help Katsuki up off the floor, "Come on… Up you go."

"Welp!" Victor said clapping his hands, and examining the gauntlet, "Other than that recoil, everything is intact, so that is progress! Might have to fix up the calibrations a bit, before you take em to the field." He soon turned to Katsuki, "Though do keep in mind, this is still in it's prototype stages, so don't do anything too crazy with it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Katsuki said, earning a smack on the head by Michiko, "**QUIT HITTING ME YOU YAKUZA WEIRDO!**"

Michiko merely flipped him off as she said, "**I TOLD YOU I AIN'T YAKUZA!**"

"Now than, for Ki-chan's present!" Futsuno said, "Violet? I believe you were in charge of this one!"

"Indeed I was!" Violet said, before turning to Reina, "You are going to love this!"

"Can't… Wait." Reina said doing her best to sound enthusiastic.

Violet soon turned on what sounded to be that of a drumroll, as she clicked a button on a remote she had. "Prepare to have your mind blown…!" She began to say, "... Your jaws dropped, and eyes… Take one last look at the world as you know it, because it's about to change…!"

What looked to be a stage soon came up after their had been an opening in the floor, taking the group, minus Victor and Futsuno back as they backed up; another sheet had been covering the invention Violet had.

"... I present to you, the future for you as a Hero Nouki-san!" Violet said gripping the sheet, "Behold… The Leviathan!"

She pulled back the sheet and Reina's eyes practically sparkled at the sight.

It looked to be that of a bike like something out of a sci-fi movie, as it didn't posses any wheels of any kind, that had been held up with the help of magnets on the bottom of the stage. It had a white paint job along with purple streaks that resembled that of flames and had different shades of it. On the side it looked to have that of a silhouette of a mythical beast.

"It's a bike…" Katsuki said, as his jaw dropped the second time today.

"Cheese and crackers…" Reina said as she went to the bike, just as Violet lowered the stage by pressing the button on the remote again, "... Where have you been all my life?"

"I figured this would be a better way to travel, rather than you taking a literal leap of faith all the time." Violet said, "I started working on it the moment I watched you in that Obstacle Race."

"... You did this all yourself?" Reina said in awe, "Violet-chan, this is incredible!"

"Why thank you!" Violet said with a smile, "The support course was kind enough to send me the blueprints of your gauntlets and I was able to base it off of that. Well some of it anyway. The bike is able to respond to your Quirk, but I've taken the liberty of adjusting it's calibrations so that you won't tire yourself out as easily as you do when you use yourself to jump up off the ground."

"Whoa…" Reina said, feeling the rim and the seat, "... This is… Really out of this world! It's like something out of Star Wars films!"

"What the hell are you waiting for, give it a test run!" Katsuki told her.

Reina nodded eagerly, before she went to climb on the bike; though before she could, she found herself being lifted off, courtesy of Michiko. "Hey!" Reina exclaimed.

"'I don't think so." Michiko said.

"Oh come on, really!?" Reina said, "It's just one ride!"

Michiko shook her head as she argued, "No… I have a bad feeling about that bike..:"

"You have a bad feeling about every single thing!" She retorted, "Just let me have this one ride!"

Michiko shook her head again, "Miss, reconsider."

"Relax Michiko-san." Futsuno said, "Let the girl live a little. It's not everyday she gets a bike made for her!"

"She doesn't even have a license!" Michiko retaliated

"That don't matter if she's a Hero in training!" Futsuno said.

"**DON'T MAKE ME CUT YOU!**" Michiko yelled.

"Look it'll be just fine." Violet said, "We're only going to do a test run just to see if it can hoover, that's all."

"Yeah that's all there is to it!" Reina said to Michiko, "I promise, I'm not gonna hurt myself with it."

Michiko gave a sigh as she said. "If you say so miss…" She said defeated, "... Just don't tell Eraser."

"Can do!" Reina said.

With a smile, she climbed up onto the bike, and placed both of her hands on the handle. "So, how does this work?" Reina asked Violet, "Is there a special method I gotta do?"

"Not necessarily." Violet replied, "In order for the vehicle to work, your gonna need to wear these."

Violet handed her a set of gloves, that looked to be fingerless, yet wires had been embedded. Reina removed her gauntlets before slipping them onto her hands. "This way, you won't have to worry about the weight on the bike." Violet explained, "You just gotta focus on what makes it tick!"

"That does save time." Reina said.

"Alright! Let's test this sucker out!" Violet said with a smile, "Victor?"

Victor gave a wink and went over to a computer nearby.

"Okay, start using your Quirk, and when I say so, we'll turn off the magnets." Violet said to Reina.

"Got it!" Reina said giving a thumbs up.

She took a deep breath and placed both of her hands on the handles. She began to concentrate as her gloves started to light up with a white color. "Okay, now on the count of three, we'll release the magnets!" Violet said, "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready when you are!" Reina said giving a thumbs up.

Victor and Violet soon got themselves ready as did Reina herself, and Victor began the countdown, "3...2...1…!"

With a press of the button the magnets shut themselves off, and Reina stumbled a little on the bike before she found herself steading herself. She couldn't help but smile and laugh at this, as did Violet and Victor.

"Whoo yes!" Violet cheered, "It works! It actually works!"

"And it didn't blow up!" Victor added, "That is a _**HUGE**_ plus!"

"Woah!" Reina exclaimed, "... This feels amazing!"

"She's making that thing actually float?" Katsuki said.

"Yessiree!" Violet said with a smile, "I was told a little bit how her Quirk works, and designed the gloves myself. The wires embedded provide an extension for her to reach into the mechanism and signals, kind of like how your brain works with your nerves."

Michiko couldn't help but comment, "That is pretty helpful."

Reina couldn't help but say excitedly, "Oh man! I've always wanted to ride my very own bike, though Shota would never let me! This is the best day of my life!"

"If you think this is exciting, just wait till you try this out on the road!" Futsuno said.

"**LET'S NOT GET CRAZY!**" Michiko yelled.

"Can't wait!" Reina said with a smile, "Now, how do I get off it, without it falling onto my foot?"

"Oh that's easy!" Violet said, "There's a blue button on the handle. Just press that and it'll have its own stand."

Reina nodded before she spotted the blue button just at the side of the silver and black handle. With a push of the button two pairs of stands appeared on the front and back. Reina deactivated her Quirk and it touched the ground gently. Reina removed herself from the bike and despite her being off it.

"This is so cool!" Reina said turning to Violet and Victor, "Katsuki-kun and I really appreciate this! Thanks so much!"

"Yeah… Thanks I guess." Katsuki said.

"We're just happy to be of help!" Victor said, "Besides, we wouldn't want to miss the chance to work with future Pro-Heroes!"

"Glad to know you like the bike I made you." Violet said with a smile, "I actually got the idea after hearing stories about the Pro-Hero the Phantom Witch, when the staff was talking about her!"

Her smile was soon lost as Katsuki flinched at the name, while Michiko's eyes widened slightly. Reina felt a faint ring in her head at the same as she tilted her head like that of a dog.

"Phantom… Witch…?" Reina said, "Who's the Phantom Witch?"

Violet and Victor looked surprised at this as they both gasped out of shock.

"Who's the Phantom Witch!?" Violet exclaimed, "Are you for real!?"

"She's only one of the best Heroes of all time, next to our own Symbol of Peace of course!" Victor explained, "She's the only known person who took on a whole army of Villains-By herself I might add! Plus she took down the head of a deadly Yakuza group and Mafia in America! Rumor has it she was tied to All Might in the number one spot in the top ten Hero list!"

"... Really?" Reina said still confused.

"Yeah!" Violet said, "In fact-According to the news articles I dug up to build this, she actually had the same type of Quirk as you! Hence why I had a feeling that method would work with you."

Reina's eyes widened at this, "Seriously!? She did!?" She soon said to herself softly, "... I always thought I was the only one…"

"Well just because your type of Quirk is rare, doesn't mean that you're not the only one who can possess it." Futsuno stated with a smile.

"Wait a minute…" Reina soon said with realization, before she turned over to Violet, "... You said had. What did you mean by that?"

Victor and Violet both looked to each other as their expressions softened slightly. "Well that's because…" Victor started to say, "... A lot of people say that the Phantom Witch… Is dead."

"Dead?" Reina said shocked.

"Personally I don't believe that sort of thing." Victor said, "Have heard how powerful she is!? There's no way she could die that easily! Again, she took down the head of a Yakuza and Mafia leader!"

Michiko soon said, "True… But from what I heard she was in trouble that one time right? There's no way she'd survived that.."

"Oh come on, really?" Violet said, "Where's your proof in that?"

Michiko couldn't help but argue, "I saw clips runt!"

"They could've edited that you know!?" Victor soon said.

Michiko couldn't help but yell, "**VIDEOS NEVER LIE!**"

"Personally, I'm neutral to the whole thing." Futsuno said.

"The Phantom Witch…" Reina couldn't help but repeat before she had a thought, "_... Where have I heard that name before?_"

Katsuki stayed silent the whole time, as he couldn't help but recall, where he had heard that name before. The Sports Festival, when the Villains broke into UA, and tried to take Reina away. The woman with the scar across her face. The one they referred to her as the Phantom Witch.

Though he couldn't believe what he was hearing from them.

Stories… Dead…

Those were the words that stood out to him to the most. He had been quick to draw his own conclusion in his head as he couldn't help but think only one thought alone.

"_... They don't know._"

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	9. Chapter 6: Just Sleep, Just Dream

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld**_)

-_**Later that Night; Apartment Complex 506**_-

Reina couldn't remember the last time she had been so exhausted. After they had ventured to Herolight Tech, they returned to Tsunagu's Agency. As expected from him, he brushed Reina up on some old lessons when she spent the entire summer at his Agency.

She was able to handle it just fine, though Katsuki on the other hand… Let's just say he was another story altogether. Just like she recalled, he started with a lesson with an appearance of a Hero; though involved changing his look altogether.

And now Michiko, Koichi, or Kazuho couldn't stop laughing at how silly he looked.

Even now they couldn't stop as Katsuki had been helping out clean up the kitchen since Sonya told him to. They had changed out of their Hero costumes prior, as Katsuki had been wearing a plain orange t-shirt with a set of baggy camo pants.

"**FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP LAUGHING, OR I'LL BLOW YOU ALL TO HELL!**" Katsuki yelled as his body shook with anger.

"The hair-" Koichi said as he tried to hold in his laughter, "-Oh God, I can't get over it-!"

"So-Sorry Bakugou-san!" Kazuho said as she giggled, "-It's just that-It looked so silly on you!"

Michiko soon added, "Yeah you looked like a proper dog!"

Katsuki shook and twitch and had only one thought in his mind "_I-I think I came to the wrong place!_"

"Hey, quit your laughing, and help us clean up!" Knuckleduster said to his companions, before he turned his sights to the kitchen, seeing all the plates practically stuffed in the sink, and flies buzzing around it, "Geez, they could've at least cleaned this place up for us before we arrived."

"I have to agree… What a pigsty.." Sonya said, before turning to her husband, "It's even worse than your home office!"

Malcolm gasped as he felt hurt by that comment as he said to his wife, "Hey! I'll have you know, the mess in my office is a principle!"

"Tell that to the mice I find crawling around, and that family of possum I found hiding in your closet!" Sonya retorted.

Michiko couldn't help but shudder, "The sound the mama made was so chilling…"

"Who owned this place before anyway!?" Knuckleduster asked.

"I don't know…" Malcolm replied with a shrug, "Probably some hired loon who wears ladybug pajamas and cooks pancakes."

"Where did that logic come from?" Sonya asked.

"Forget that shit!" Katsuki yelled as he fixed up his hair, "Why the hell do I have to help clean up this mess?!"

Sonya handed him a set of plates as she replied, "For starters it's called collective responsibility, something I taught my daughter when she was a kid!"

"**THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GET LOLLIPOP HEAD IN ON THIS!?**" Katsuki yelled before Malcolm hit him on the head.

Malcolm soon added, "You forgot she's not here."

Kazuho soon stopped laughing before she soon asked, "What's Nouki-san doing anyway? Haven't seen her since we got back."

"Last I saw she went to her room." Koichi replied as he had been trying to fit the trash in a trash bag, "I think she's chatting with her friends on group chat or something."

"I wonder what they could be talking about…" Michiko couldn't help but think aloud.

Just down the hall, Reina was doing exactly what Koichi said she would be doing. She was on her laptop that she packed currently using the video chat; she wore a black turtleneck with a light blue pearl embedded in it with a pair of blue jean shorts and leggings with her Cheshire Cat hoodie.

If she had it on speaker, they would've heard Floyd practically blasting through the microphone after she told him about their endeavors.

"Seriously Floyd-kun?" Reina said, "I don't know what's so funny. All Tsunagu-san did was brush his hair back."

Floyd said as he laughed, "_Yeah but still! That would have been funny to see!_"

"First Michiko-san and now you?" Reina said surprised.

"_Though I gotta admit with Aihara-san, that would've been a sight to see._" Chouko added with a smile.

Floyd said as he laughed, "_Right?!_"

"_Still, it sounds like you and Kaa-chan had an eventful day._" Izuku said, "_I can't believe you got to go to Herolight Tech_."

"_I know right Deku!?_" Ochaco said, "_That makes me so jealous that they made you and Bakugou-kun equipment!_"

"Yeah, gotta be honest, it wasn't what Katsuki-kun and I were expecting at all." Reina said with a smile.

"_Yeah! Those are also the same company that helped Excelsior upgrade his gear in 2012..."_ Floyd said with a pout, "_Lucky jerks…_"

"Aw Floydie-kun~" Reina said teasingly, "Don't be jelly now. Maybe if you're a good boy, mommy will get you a souvenir."

"_**DON'T CALL ME FLOYDIE!**_" Floyd shouted. "_**I'LL END YOU!**_"

"Yeah that's good in all,-" Reina said before noting the video game noise in the background, "-But how about you focus on your match with Gio-kun instead of thinking of ways to kill me.."

"_**HERE COMES MY FINAL SMASH, BRO!**_" They all heard Gio shout as they heard the music from the Smash game play in the background.

Floyd yelled at Gio as he started to button mash, "_Oh nononono!_"

"_**NO! THE SMASH BALL!**_" Gio yelled off screen, "_**YOU KICKED IT OUT OF ME!**_"

Floyd gave a maniacal laugh as he said on his screen, "_**YEAH MAN! I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN THAT EASY!**_"

"_He's enjoying this __**WAY**_ _too much…_" Reina and the others thought equally.

"Anyway, how was your day at your internships?" Reina asked awkwardly, ignoring Floyd and his evil laugh.

"_It is different from what I expected when coming to Hosu with Iida-san, though it's good to try things new_." Chouko said.

"_Same can be said for here. Can't believe how cute he acts._" Ochaco said with a smile, "_I was pretty surprised to hear from Gunhead that you actually trained here._"

"Yeah, I did." Reina replied with a smile, "It's good to hear that he hasn't changed." She soon looked over to Izuku, "How about you? How's your Internship?"

"_Gran Torino is a bit more unexpected than I thought._" Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head, "_I mean when I first arrived I thought he was dead, though it turns out he just tripped._"

Reina couldn't help but laugh, "Sounds like this guy's a riot. Wish I could meet him."

"_Maybe I can introduce him during the week._" Izuku replied with a smile.

"Speaking of which…" Reina said before looking over to Floyd, "... What's this Excelsior guy like? He sounds a bit like your parents, but… You know much older."

Floyd replied as he was also focused on the Smash game, "_You're not wrong there, his powers come in many forms, whether he's smashing his enemies, shooting repulsor rays from his hands or even shrinking himself. He's not called the Marvelous Hero for nothing."_

"_I know he's supposed to be a Pro Hero…_" Ochaco said awkwardly, "... _But how come I've never heard of him before?_"

"_Yeah, he sounds like a Hero from you know, way back when._" Chouko added, as she sounded awkward herself.

Floyd gave a laugh, "_again… you ain't wrong. He's more popular in the US Rather than here.._"

"_**I GOT A HOMERUN BAT!**_" They heard Gio shout off screen, "_**PREPARE TO BE KNOCKED OUT OF THE BALLPARK!**_"

"**I **_**GOT A SMART BOMB!**_**!** Floyd soon yelled back, "_**I'LL JUST BLOW YOU AWAY!**_"

They heard sounds from the game before they heard Gio and Floyd let out a groan.

"_Oh no! We crashed the game!_" Gio exclaimed.

"_Nice one, Terebi!_" Floyd shouted with a pout

"_Call me by my number Gio!_" He said.

"_So you want me to call you JOEX DTV channel 5?_" Floyd asked.

"_**DON'T MENTION CHANNEL 5 IN THIS HOUSE!**_" Gio yelled.

"_We're not even in a house..._" Reina, Izuku, Chouko and Ochaco thought again.

"_So JOAX DTV Channel 25 then?_" Floyd said.

"Why are you naming Japanese TV stations?" Reina asked.

"_That's it!_" They heard Gio say, "_We're going sudden death in the next round as soon as I reboot the damn game!_"

Floyd got his game face on as he said, "_Oh hell ya!_"

Reina couldn't help but shift awkwardly on the bed, "Okay… You're being weird as usual." She said, "Anyway, I'm kind of upset that Tokiyama-san, Todoroki-san and Fubuki-chan weren't able to join us in the group chat."

"_I'm sure they wanted the same thing, but then again it's understandable, given where they decided to intern._" Izuku added.

"I guess." Reina said with a shrug, "Still can't believe those two decided to intern with Enji-san…"

"_Fu-kun says thank you by the way, for recommending him_." Chouko said with a smile, "_We're lucky to have someone that knows these Pros personally._"

"Oh, it's not a big deal." Reina said with a smile, "I know Tokiyama-san is in good hands with Hawk-kun. I wonder how he's been…?"

"_Hard to believe that you know one of the top pro heroes._" Ochaco said with a smile, "_How do you know people like that?_"

Reina flinched a little before she replied after clearing her throat, "... Let's just say that Shota had really big connections when it comes to Pros outside of UA. Besides I think of them as if they were my own family."

"_Aww… Reina-chan…_" Chouko said with a smile, "_As always you're such a sweetheart!_"

Reina and the rest had soon been startled by a familiar voice just shouting down the hall, "**HEY! LOLLIPOP HEAD! GET OVER HERE!**"

Reina let out a sigh, "Sounds like I'm needed, talk to you guys tomorrow when I can."

"_Same here!_" Ochaco said, "_Have a good night Reina-chan!_"

"_See you tomorrow, and good luck with everything!_" Izuku said with a wave.

"You too Izuku-kun, Uraraka-chan." She said as she waved back, before Izuku and Ochaco disconnected.

"_You have fun Reina-chan!_" Chouko said with a smile, before she added, "_But not too much fun~_"

"**CHOU-CHAN!**" Reina exclaimed before Chouko disconnected as she giggled.

She soon looked over to Floyd, "... You got any last words?"

"_Oh I do!"_ Floyd said, "_All I can say is that if that pisshead decides to go all the way, then tell him don't be silly wrap up your wil-_"

"And, good night!" Reina said quickly closing her laptop, thus disconnecting the call. Her face had been flushed again as she took a deep breath.

"Floyd-kun is just being ridiculous as usual…" She said to herself, "... I mean, there's no way I-Or he could go _**THAT**_ far with me… Could he…?"

She immediately shook the thought from her head as she stood up and exited her room, after setting aside her laptop. She followed it towards the kitchen that joined with the living room, though had been surprised when she saw everything had been spotless; not a speck of dirt had been seen.

"Whoa…" She said, "... I could almost swear I walked into someone else's home."

"It would've gone a lot faster if you helped us out!" Katsuki grumbled.

Reina gave a laugh before she bowed her head, "Sorry, sorry, but I promised the others I would join in on a group chat. You should've joined us too! I would even invite Kirishima-san for you!"

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched, "**LIKE I WOULD WANT TO SPEND AN EVENING TALKING TO SHITTY HAIR!**"

"Aww…" Reina said with a kitten like smile, "... I'm sure he misses you too!"

"**SHUT UP!**"

"Nope! You know you'd get bored if I did!"

Katsuki only growled at this as he turned away; it was only than Reina noticed a certain group missing.

"Where's the bodyguards?" Reina asked him.

"They're out, getting food to last us the rest of the week." Katsuki replied, "They made it clear that you're not allowed to leave this craphole of a condo."

"Figures they would…" Reina said as she slumped over, "... So… What do you need help with?"

Katsuki tossed her an apron which took her by surprise; when she picked up her head, she noticed that he put on his own apron which had been that of a dark green color. "Your helping me cook." He stated as he started to rummage through the fridge, putting what he could find onto the counter.

"Co-Cook!?" Reina exclaimed, "Wait a second, you know I can't cook!"

"I know." Katsuki replied, before taking out a pot; placing it in the sink he turned on the faucet so that it would fill with water, "But seeing as how your the only here, we might as well make due with it. Besides… I don't trust those extras in the kitchen."

"But-But-I'm gonna ruin the dinner!" She said as she stammered, "Maybe I should-Ouch!"

She stopped in mid-sentence when she felt Katsuki give her a pinch on the cheek; he looked to her calmly before saying, "Lollipop Head… If you can learn how to fight against assholes with both your fists and your sword, than you can handle yourself in the kitchen."

Reina couldn't help but blush again as her heart beated at an unnatural pace. With a deep breath she looked to Katsuki again before she asked him, "... What do I need to do?"

Katsuki only gave a smile before the two of them got to work. After filling the pot with water, it was placed on the stove, with the flame on low so that the water could boil slowly, while Katsuki and Reina got to work on mincing the vegetables they had in the fridge, as they were preparing beef curry.

Reina had the cooking knife in her hand as it had been shaking slightly; her other hand held a carrot on the cutting board provided. She couldn't help but glance over in Katsuki's direction, as he had been peeling a potato. She saw how fast he had been going, as he got the potato onto the cutting board once it had been peeled before slicing it and tossing it in a bowl provided.

Reina found herself blushing again, "..._He's even good at this sort of thing too… He really is amazing…_"

She looked down to her hands again as her expression changed a little; she started to cut the carrot slowly as her hands had still been shaking, "_... How am I even supposed to compare to that… Compare to someone like __**him**_…_?_"

She clenched her hands a little, "..._He's amazing at everything I can think of, even the most simplest things… He has everything he could ever want… People that respect him, love him… People told him he become a Hero because of the Quirk he has… But me… __**I'm just the girl who was feared by everyone else**_… _The girl without parents..._"

Her eyes softened as she couldn't but think back to all the ridicule in her life, and she couldn't help but compare it to his, and have scenarios in her head about how his life had been up till now. She couldn't help but feel… Small compared to the boy with her right now.

She felt like no matter what she did, she couldn't match up to him. He always told her, she was strong, and she was always happy to hear that from someone like him, but there are many times… She felt she didn't deserve someone like him.

"Hey." Katsuki soon said making her jump a little, "Is that really how you cut a carrot?"

She at first didn't know what he was talking about, till she noticed that the carrot she had had been cut unevenly.

"O-Oh!" She exclaimed, "Sorry! I was just thinking about something and uh-"

Katsuki only sighed before he set aside the cut up carrots into the pot. "It's fine we'll make it work." He told her before putting another carrot in front of her, "One more should do it."

Right when Reina went to say something but found herself freezing up when Katsuki stood behind her and took her hand into his own. "Stop shaking alright?" He said, "Your gonna end up losing your finger that way."

He started to move her hand slowly as they started to cut it evenly and a bit smaller than her previous carrot. She felt her heart practically jump out her chest seeing as how she never did this kind of thing before. She didn't bother to look at Katsuki as she didn't him to notice as he kept encouraging her.

It seemed as if the world had slowed down, as they had finished cutting the vegetable, before Katsuki pried himself away from her; she was left unaware by the small blush on his face. He was quick to get rid of it before he said, "How is that you're able to hold a sword, yet you shake when you're holding a kitchen knife?"

Reina couldn't help but give a soft laugh, "Yeah… It's kind of stupid, isn't it? I've always been a bit uneasy… I couldn't really figure out the reason why though. It's something I couldn't really shake off…"

Katsuki noticed the tone of her voice changed, "Something's bothering you isn't it?" He soon asked before he went to put the vegetables in the now boiling pot; he started to cut up the beef he had gotten from the fridge.

Reina sighed before she turned to him replying, "... It's just really… Hard to believe that… I didn't mind much about where I came before… Or waking up in a place I've never been too, with people that I didn't actually know… And yet… Since USJ… It's just been driving me insane…"

Katsuki only raised an eyebrow at this, "... That's the only thing that's bothering you?"

Reina soon blushed again, before adding under her breath, "... Well… Not entirely…"

He soon blushed again as he looked away from her, "... Oh…"

The two of them had been silent for a few brief moments as they couldn't look each other in the eye for a moment before Reina spoke again, "I just… Keep thinking about them… If I had a family, like you, Floyd-kun and Izuku-kun… If I actually had a mom and dad that loved me…"

His gaze softened as Reina leaned against the counter, putting her hand to her face, covering her eyes. "But everytime I do try to think about them… Everytime I do try to wonder about them or even so much as try to picture what they look like… My curse of a Quirk ends up getting in the way of it all. It's almost as if my own mind is trying to fight against me, and I don't have a way to fight back."

This time, Katsuki let out a sigh as he removed the pot from the stove turning off the flame for a moment before he sauntered over to her. He placed his arms around her, making her freeze up again at the sudden gesture.

"... If this is a fight… Than we'll find a way to win." Katsuki said to her, "We're Heroes after all… We'll find a way…"

Reina couldn't help but return the gesture, as she slipped her arms underneath his armpits so that they would reach his upper back. "... How are we supposed to?" She asked, "... The others… They won't let me out of their sight because of what happened."

"Like I told you before…" He told her, "... We'll find a way around them. We'll find what you're looking for…" He pushed himself out of the hug, just enough to look her in the eyes, "... Besides, the last thing I'm going to do is let you give up."

Reina couldn't help but smile, "... Stubborn as always huh? Not that I ever minded it."

"Aren't you the same thing?" He asked amused.

Reina only laughed softly before she found herself in a hypnotized state again when she looked in his eyes. She soon leaned forward until her lips were on his, making him freeze a little, before he found himself pressing against her as he pulled her close to his body again. His tongue found his way into her mouth as he began to explore it again causing her to squeak.

The broke off of each other when Reina had been startled by the fact that her backside hit the counter just behind her. They both looked into each others eyes, equally flushed with red as they took this moment to catch their breath.

"... I-" Reina started to say before Katsuki stopped her.

"... I can handle the rest." He said, moving himself off, "... Go and wash up."

"... O-okay." Reina said in a daze before removing the apron and handing it to him. She went towards where the restroom had been; though before she did, she turned back to him.

"... By the way…" She soon said, "... Just between us…" She gave a small yet warm smile that made Katsuki's chest tighten like that of a vice, "... I think you look cute with your hair back."

He nearly tripped on himself at this as he had been able to steady himself. He turned his attention back to the pot though she soon heard him mumble, "... Thanks."

With that, she went towards the restroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her. She took deep breaths as to calm herself down after what had just happened. She uttered a breath as if she had been holding it forever.

"Good Lord…" She said to herself, "... It's going like crazy!"

She slid down on the door till she had been on the floor; she hit herself on the head as she continued to breath normally or, at least attempt to.

"Stop it Reina, just calm down… Calm down… Calm down… You're a grown up girl you can control this…"

She soon stood up from the floor as she went over to the mirror in the restroom.

"Still though… I was really close to Katsuki-kun… I could actually feel his muscles that time-"

Immediately she covered her face as she shook her head.

"What the hell am I even thinking!? I mean, there's no way Katsuki-kun could go for me in that way!"

She let out a sigh as she went over to the bathtub filling it up with water.

"Maybe a relaxing bath will help me to calm down…"

After tossing a bath bomb inside the water, it started to fill up with purple and pink bubbles. She removed her clothing and undid her hair, before stepping into the water, sitting in it. She couldn't help but let out a relaxed sigh, as she admired the smell and the warm water; she splashed herself with the water as she started to use a loofah once she had gotten soap on it.

"Ah… The smell of lavender and cinnamon… Thank you Sonya-san… I could stay in here for hours…"

She couldn't help but start to hum as she proceeded to wash her hair; soaking it before covered it with shampoo.

* * *

_Just as she finished washing the soap out of her hair she noticed something odd. _

_The light above her head started to flicker which made her jump. She wondered if there had been some sort of power outage, though the thought soon left her as she suddenly heard footsteps. _

"_Katsuki-kun…? Is that you…?" _

_**BANG! **_

_She jumped at the sound, when someone had been aggressively hitting the door; the lights started to flicker again above her head, though this time when it stopped, it left the bathroom dimly lit. Her body shook as she looked to the door, before it started to creak open._

_She jumped when she saw a set of bloodied claws peak through, making Reina sink into the tub of water. Her whole body froze when she heard the sound of familiar groaning sound as it opened. _

_Her eyes widened at the sight of a familiar beast, only this times its eyes shined a deathly white glow as it dripped blood from it's teeth. Reina couldn't find herself screaming as all she could was back up as far as she could as the beast made its way towards her. _

"_**hUNgRy… sO… hUNgRy… NeEd meAT…**_"

_Reina found herself hitting the wall of the bathroom, but than… She noticed a peculiar smell. _

_That familiar chemical smell reeked in the air. _

_When she looked down she couldn't help but scream as she noticed the bathtub had been colored in red. She found herself hyperventilating, as tried to breath regularly; but she couldn't. Suddenly out from the red water, came a hand, making Reina jump at the sight. _

_What pulled itself out of the water, had been that someone looking more demonic. She gave a sinister laugh as Reina couldn't help but turn pale._

_It was the Thinner Villain as she looked more distorted. "hErE's ViVy, pREtTy wOMaN~!"_

"_Ge-Get away from me!" Reina exclaimed nearly slipping in the water as she tried her best to get far from her._

"_whAt's WRong? wHy __**S ?**_"

_Reina started to gag as she grabbed her neck. Reina struggled to get free, but her hand ended up going through her wrist. _

"_WhY dOn't wE gET tO KnOw eAch Other BEttEr?!"_

"_He-" Reina tried to yell, but only ended up being nothing but choked words, "-He-Help-!_

_The Villain only laughed as she pulled out a needle from the water. The Villain said with a laugh, waving the needle in her hand, "nOw hOlD StIll, ThIS wON'T HurT A bIt."_

_Reina suddenly found herself being pulled into the water, by an unknown force, as nothing but red surrounded her vision. She struggled to get air as she started to choke on the chemical substance. Though she nearly found herself getting hit by what looked to be that of a large sign as she quickly moved out of the way from it. _

_The sign she saw sink read Nakagata as it disappeared in the black pool below her feet. _

_She watched in horror as stained lanterns as well as that of stuffed animal heads sink along with the debris. Than before her very eyes she saw something, she wished she didn't see… _

… _She saw bodies, corpses of her loved ones sinking to the bottom of the blood red sea. Shota, the other Pros she knew, her classmates… And even her own best friends. _

_Izuku, Floyd, and Katsuki… They all had paled eyes with the only expression they bared, was that of fear. _

_Reina wished she could scream, but she couldn't as she choked on the water._

"_**... Look at what's happened...**_"

_Reina turned around and had been surprised when she saw it was herself; though she had pale skin along with black coal hair and dead golden eyes. Not counting herself, she had been the only one floating through all the debris and bodies that had fallen around them. _

"_...__**You may have forgotten, all of this**_…" _She said with her voice sounding clear yet cold, gesturing to the Nakagata that had been in pieces, "... __**You may not remember those that were lost that day**_…_**But that doesn't mean, it can find its way back…**_"

_She circled around her with only but a simple movement from her hand, as she soon looked on to the floating corpses, descending further and further. _

"_**History, has a nasty way of repeating itself, you see…**_" _She told her, "... __**If it's happened once… It'll happen again… It's only but a matter of time.**_"

_Reina's body trembled as she looked to her; jumping back when her face had been close to hers. _

"_... __**If you want to find the rabbit…**_" _She soon whispered, "... __**Than go… To where it's been...**_"

_Thus Reina finally lost her air, as she began to fall into the red sea, along with the corpses around her._

* * *

"_**... Ei… Na!... Rei… Na…!... Reina…!**_"

Reina felt herself start to vomit out water, as she gave rough and raspy coughs. Her vision had been all blurry at first, though after she blinked a couple of times the shapes around her started to clear. She saw familiar scarlet red eyes looking down on her, as they were written with nothing but concern; though in the next moment it had been written with relief.

"Ka-" She said before coughing a little, "-Katsuki-kun?"

"Damn it Reina…" Katsuki said, as he pulled her into his arms so that she had been sitting on his lap; she heard his voice shaking a bit as he spoke, "... What did I tell you about scaring people…?"

"... What just happened…?" She asked him.

"What happened was, you almost drowned while taking a bath…" He told her, "... Seriously, you almost gave me a heart-attack when you didn't answer me…"

Reina's eyes widened when she noticed the door had been blown in smithereens; a black mark had been on what had been left on the door. She found the strength to put her arms around him as to give him comfort, "...I'm sorry for scaring you… And thank you… For saving me…"

"Yeah, yeah…" He said, "... It's no big deal."

Reina couldn't help but smile as she put her head on his shoulder. Though after a few moments, she felt a bit uncomfortable in her position. "Okay, I think that's enough hugging." Reina said, as she tried to push herself out of his arms, only for him to tighten his grip, "You can let go now."

"See I would but, there's just one problem…" Katsuki started to say awkwardly as his face started to heat up.

"What?"

"... Your kind of naked."

At this Reina's face turned red completely as she started to sweat and let out some sort of a squeak; from this he could tell she was embarrassed, hell he was embarrassed by this current situation right now as his body shook a little.

Just as he tried to think of a solution, they heard the door to the apartment open, and someone running inside coming in their direction.

"Miss! Are you alright?! We heard an explosion and-Eh?"

Reina and Katsuki saw Michiko standing at the doorway of the bathroom, and saw their current predicament as they couldn't help but turn more red. Even Michiko began to blush as she soon glared.

"Oi, Bakugou… **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU HORNDOG?!**" Michiko shouted.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING HORNDOG!?**" Katsuki yelled still keeping his arms around Reina, as she couldn't help but hide her face in his shoulder.

"**YOU ASK ME! WHAT ARE DOING?! HOLDING THE MISS NAKED FOR THAT MATTER!** Don't tell me…" Michiko said before she came to a conclusion, Katsuki and Reina were both quick to deny.

"**N-NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT ALL!**!" Reina yelled, as she stammered.

"**YE-YEAH!**" Katsuki added, "**DON'T JUMP THE GUN YOU YAKUZA WEIRDO!**"

"Miss, its okay! You don't have to defend him… I know perversion when I see it!" Michiko shouted as she got her quirk out..

"**IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!**" They both shouted.

"Wait, it's not?" Michiko asked as her face still had been red.

"**YES!**" They both yelled.

"**JUST MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GET HER SOME CLOTHES TO PUT ON!**" Katsuki yelled.

Just before Michiko could do that, a few more voices came into hearing range; this being, Koichi, and Kazuho.

"Michiko, what happened?!" Kazuho shouted as she was heard running down the hall.

"Did you find what caused that explosion?!" Koichi yelled, as he followed Kazuho.

Knowing their current predicament, Michiko quickly went to go stop her comrades by saying, "**FINE**! Everything is fine!"

"It doesn't sound fine!" Koichi said as he moved Michiko out of the way, "Why are you getting so freaked o—**OH MY GOD!**"

At the sight of Reina, Koichi immediately started to have a nosebleed, as he nearly stumbled backwards. When Kazuho saw this, she only gasped and turned red before she turned around giving Koichi and Michiko a slap; two slaps actually.

Kazuho shouted, as she did this, "**HEY! LOOK AWAY YOU PERVERTS!**"

"**WHY DID YOU SLAP ME, FOUR EYES?!**" Michiko retaliated as she slapped back.

"**CAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT OBVIOUSLY DROVE THEM TO IT WITH YOUR LOVE SPEECHES!**" Kazuho yelled as she slapped her again, "**DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ABOUT PRIVACY?!**"

"**DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU, PINK HAIR!**" Michiko yelled.

"**I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT BACK YOU PRISM WEIRDO!**" Kazuho shouted.

"For the last time it's not like that!" Reina yelled, before asking awkwardly as she sunk against Katsuki still looking really embarrassed, "... What was that about a love speech?"

Koichi said in a daze, as his nose still had been bleeding "Whenever Michi sees something like an abusive relationship or a pervert before she beats the crap out of them, she would go on on some true love crap..."

Michiko gasped before she punched Koichi in the face and yelled, "**IT'S NOT CRAP YOU UNCULTURED BASTARD!**"

"Hey, what are you kids yelling about?" They heard Knuckleduster say as he approached the bathroom, "Did you find out what caused that explosion?"

The trio of vigilantes knew that Knuckleduster seeing Reina naked was a bad idea.

"Uhh-Yeah Old Fart!" Michiko told him as she guarded the door.

"It was a gas leak!" Kazuho exclaimed, "Nothing to worry about!"

Koichi added as he had still been in a daze, "Yeah..Not a problem.."

"Why are you guys acting strange?" Knuckleduster asked, "What are you hiding in there?"

"No-Nothing!" Kazuho exclaimed as she waved her arms awkwardly.

Michiko added, "Y-Yeah! We'll handle it from here!"

"Seriously?" Knuckleduster said before he moved them out of the way, "What in the hell are you hi-?" Knuckleduster froze when his eyes laid upon Reina; his face turned completely red as he started to stutter.

"Shiitake mushrooms…" Reina and Katsuki said at the same time.

"**QUIT STARING AT THE MISS, OLD FART!**" Michiko yelled as she punched Knuckleduster right in the gut.

"**ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME BRAT!?**" Knuckleduster shouted.

"**YOU WERE THE ONE STARING YOU OLD FART!**" Michiko shouted as she proceeded to hit him again.

"Stop it, your gonna end up killing him!" Kazuho shouted as she got between them.

"... Oh hey, I see turtle doves…" Koichi said as he had been dizzy from the blood loss.

Both Katsuki and Reina let out a sigh, as neither of them seemed to care about their current predicament anymore. Though both couldn't help but mentally agree that this was going to be one long night.

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	10. Chapter 6 Epilogue: A Plan of Action

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld**_)

-_**Gran Torino's Agency; Later that Night**_-

Izuku couldn't find himself sleeping right away.

Even though it had only been the first day he was taking in a whole lot from Gran Torino himself. He could see why he was made All Might's teacher, he was amazing, especially with the Quirk he possessed. It was almost impossible to keep up with him. Still, he had to try his hardest if he was ever going to control the One for All.

Even now he was practicing to properly control it as he had been training in his newly upgraded Hero Wear.

Although let's just say it wasn't going well.

Most of the time he ended up face planting right on the wall in between the buildings before falling into the trash bags below. He let out a groan as he ended up with a nose bleed as a result of it.

"Ow…" He groaned, "... I need to brace myself… And cushion my arms…"

He sat himself up, wiping away the blood, "Which means, from the second jump I'll need to power up my arms and legs…" He couldn't help but shudder at a certain thought that came to his head, "... But if I don't do it too quickly then I might break more bones!"

He grumbled as he ruffled his own hair, "It'll take too long to visualize it like I normally do…"

Izuku's look changed as he stood up from the ground with a look of determination.

"Okay, one more time!"

He squatted and started to focus his power in his legs, though just when he was about to jump-

_**Colliding fists **_

_**They're gonna make you**_

_**You grit your teeth **_

_**Or they're gonna break you**_

_**The time is upon you**_

_**To show them what you can do**_

_**You're breaking the mold**_

_**To show you're not them**_

Izuku immediately deactivated his Quirk as he started to rummage through his pocket to retrieve his phone; he looked to caller ID to see who it had been.

"It's Floyd-san." He said surprised.

Izuku leaned against the wall, and picked up the call; Floyd's face appeared on the screen as he had been facetiming him.

"Hi Floyd-san." Izuku greeted with a wave, "I guess you had trouble sleeping too?"

Floyd had replied, "_Yeah you could say that.._"

Izuku noticed his tone of his voice, as the expression on his face changed. "Is something wrong?" He asked him curiously.

Floyd let out a sigh as he replied, "_It's just that I'm confused right now._"

Izuku couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this, "Confused? About what?"

Floyd soon gave his reply, "_For starters… I told you about my aunt Penelope, didn't I_?"

"A little bit." Izuku replied, "You said she was your mom's little sister, right?"

Floyd only nodded before he continued, "_Yeah for some reason everytime I bring her up, ma and pa even grandpa just avoided the question like the plague._"

"That doesn't sound like your parents."

"_Exactly! It's weird even by my standards. I just don't understand what the big deal is. I just want to know more about my Aunt, is that so much to ask?_"

"... And… That's the only thing that's bothering you?"

"_I'd be lying if I said it was…_"

Izuku only looked confused, though he had been quick to draw his own conclusion. "It's about Reina-chan, is it?" Izuku soon asked.

Floyd gave a nod, "_Heh… You're perspective as usual._"

"I guess it's one of the perks of knowing you since middle school…" Izuku said jokingly before he stated, "... I'm worried about Reina-chan too. It's not like her to keep secrets from us…"

Floyd soon added, "_Yeah unless she's is real trouble..._"

Izuku couldn't help but think to himself, "... _This is all too familiar… It's just like when she was with the Black Knights before our second-year… Still it couldn't hurt to get an outside opinion._"

"... Floyd-san, what do you think she could be hiding from us?" He asked.

Floyd gave his answer, "_Maybe that villain we encountered the other day?_'

"But why would she have an interest in her all of a sudden?" Izuku couldn't help but ask, "I know Reina-chan said it seemed like she knew her so-"

Izuku stopped himself when his eyes widened in shock as did Floyd when they both came to a conclusion in their heads.

"Back in USJ…" Izuku started to say, "...That guy leading the League of Villains… Tomura Shigaraki, knew her name… He even wanted to take her back with him…"

"_And All Might said… That girl had a partner with her…_" Floyd said, "_... Don't tell me she's…_"

The two of them both said in unison, "She's planning on finding that guy!"

"But if that's the case, the only reason she would try to find him is to-" Izuku started to say, "Don't tell me-!"

Floyd soon finished for him, "-_She wants to figure out her past..._"

"Floyd-san…" Izuku said, "... I can't stand the thought of her going to the hospital again. She's made one too many trips as it is since I've met her. If she finds Tomura on her own, who knows what he's going to do to her."

Floyd couldn't help but shudder at the thought, before he said, "_yeah considering his powers and all..man, Imma kill that reckless moron later. She's starting to get more and more reckless like piss head!"_

Izuku soon came to realize something, "... Floyd-san… She took the same internship as Kaa-chan. She's at Best Jeanists Agency. If I know Reina-chan as well as I think, she's going to make her move soon. We need to find out where she's going."

"_Yeah luckily for me… I know just the dude for the job!_" Floyd added.

"... You mean Excelsior? The one you're interning with?" He asked, "How do you know he's going to help us?"

Floyd only replied with a smile, "_Don't worry, I'll convince him._"

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	11. Chapter 7: Making a Move PT1: The Virus

-_**Somewhere in Hosu**_-

Stain hadn't been at all surprised when he didn't find his old student the next day when he had woken up. After he had taken care of his latest victim, he retreated to whatever building had been vacant within the district. He had helped her tend to her wounds, since she had done a poor job at it, and left her to rest.

By the time he had woken up, she was just gone.

He did wonder why she was back in the city, though if he had to be honest, he didn't really care.

He knew she had her reasons, as he did.

He had to erase the fakes out there.

The ones that plagued society.

He had to-No he was the only one who could do it.

He stood a top of a water tank, licking the blood off his latest victim as he looked down below; he watched the police examine his work.

He only scoffed as he saw the look on their faces, "You guys haven't noticed… This warped society and vanity. To all those who are called heroes… _**I**_ will make you notice."

Stain soon felt something behind him. He quickly pulled out his blade though had been taken back; he looked over his shoulder and noticed his blade went through what looked to be a purple void.

"Please stay calm." A voice coming from the purple void said, "We are of the same mind. I've been looking for you… Hero Killer Stain."

Stain saw a pair of golden eyes looking down on him; he couldn't help but give a quizzical look.

"I have heard of your notoriety and wanted to meet you. May I have a moment of your time?"

* * *

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld**_)

_Reina found herself running down a bloodied path once more. The voices around her, grew louder with every step she took. Beasts she could swear were not of this world closed in on her on all sides. _

_The world she ran through had been devoid of all color, all except her and the deathly white eyes closing in behind her. She soon found herself tripping when her foot caught in what looked to be that of a branch, before she found herself rolling down a steep hill landing on her side._

_She let out a groan, as she felt she had landed on a rock. She immediately closed her mouth as she heard the beasts above her. She could hear them trying to sniff her out, growling as they did. _

"_...Rei-chan." _

_Reina looked next to her and saw the boy in the red hat sitting beside her, looking oddly calm. "It's okay…" The Boy said, "... We'll be safe here." _

"_... Do you know what those things are?" Reina asked fearfully, "They don't look human!"_

"_... I don't think they have a name." The Boy replied, "Maybe they did before, but… They've forgotten it now." _

"_... What does that mean?" She asked him. _

_The Boy didn't answer her question; instead he took her hand and got her to stand up to his feet. He started to lead her towards the familiar cottage she had seen only a couple of times before. _

_She asked as he took her in the house, "... Why do I find myself coming back to a place I've never been…?" _

"_... I wish I could tell you that Rei-chan…" The Boy said sadly, "... I wish I could answer your question… But I can't, because you don't remember…" _

_Reina looked around the living room of the wooden house, as the Boy went towards a cabinet. She couldn't help but shiever, recalling what had happened the last time she was there. _

"_... I don't like it here…" She said, putting her arms around herself, "... It doesn't feel—"_

"_Safe...? It used to be a place where it was safe…" The Boy said as he looked through the cabinet, though he soon stood and went to another part of the room, looking for something. _

"_... It doesn't feel like that…" She said as shuddered. _

"_... Yeah… I suppose it's not really much of anything anymore..." The Boy said going towards the bookshelves. _

_Reina's eyes followed the Boy and she had been about to walk to his side, though had soon been drawn to what looked to be colored drawings on the wall, hanging only by a thumbtack. At least, she thought they were colored drawings as the both of them looked to be covered in ashes and sot. _

_She had been about to reach out to them when she felt the Boy tug on her shirt. When she turned to him, she saw he had been holding a photo album, with the title of it blank. _

"_Here Rei-chan." The Boy said, "This is what I wanted to show you." _

_Reina took the book and opened to see it's pages; but when she did, she saw indeed there had been photographs, but they had all been blank, covered in an inky black._

"_...There's nothing here." She told the Boy, "They're all blank…" _

_The Boy shook his head as he went to her side, looking into the album. "You just gotta look harder, Rei-chan." He told her. _

_When she looked to the photo album again, she saw one of the black photos began to fade, into a set of figures. Though as the picture revealed itself, she saw three people, yet only one face she couldn't see, as it had been scribbled out by a black ink. _

_The other two faces, she did recognized, as one had a pair of wolf ears with a long ponytail, and the other, a woman with curly pigtails having a smile on her face._

"_Those people… Shimizu-sensei… And… Floyd-kun's aunt…?... But-"_

_Reina found her sentence abruptly cut off when a familiar set of claws latched onto her neck. The deathly white glow eyes looked into her terrified expression. _

"_** MeAT…!**_" _It said in a demonic tone. _

_Reina couldn't even scream as she felt her neck snap like that of a toothpick._

* * *

"Ki-chan! Ki-chan, wake up!"

Reina screamed again causing Futsuno, Michiko, Kazuho, and Koichi to jump back out of shock and surprise. She found herself sitting on one of the many lounge chairs provided in the break room.

"Oh!" Reina said, noticing the two of them, "Hey, guys!"

"Is everything okay?" Koichi asked, "You were talking in your sleep."

"We didn't really hear what you were saying, though you were tossing and turning on the lounge chair." Kazuho added.

"Ye-yeah." Reina stammered, "I'm alright! I was just having a nightmare that's all!"

"Geez…" Futsuno said shaking her head a little, "... I know you said you couldn't sleep last night, but still it's worrisome…" She soon turned to Michiko, "... What did you say happened again?"

Michiko couldn't help but turn red, though didn't bother to answer her question as she soon said, "Well the Miss was naked...and Bak-I mean Dog was hugging her so that-"

At that point Michiko had started to mumble, and it sounded incoherent; though that wasn't what the group wasn't surprised about.

"Did you almost call Katsuki-kun by his name?" Reina asked, shocked yet amused.

Michiko's eyebrow twitched as she said, "**NO! DON'T BE SILLY MISS!**"

"Hey, I'm not judging or anything!" She said raising her hands up, causing Koichi and Kazuho to snicker a little.

Michiko yelled to her companions as she turned even more red, "Don't laugh! **I'LL SKANK YOU!**"

"Okay Mijama" Koichi said with a chuckle before Michiko punched him in the crotch. Koichi couldn't help but let out a high pitch squeak as he fell to the ground hard.

"Alright now…" Futsuno said, "... Let's take it down a notch. It's about time for Best Jeanist to take you and Baku-chan out on patrol! He should be done with his additional new look."

"Oh, right…" Reina said, "... I nearly forgot about that… Thanks Genno-san."

With that, Reina left the break room without another word, leaving them all perplexed; though they soon followed behind her.

Reina just turned the corner towards the main room, when she stopped and turned red at a sight she thought she'd never see. She spotted Katsuki among the crowd, as she saw his appearance. He had his hair combed back and had been in a set of tight jeans that Tsunagu had made him to put on. Despite his body shaking with anger, she couldn't help but admire his appearance.

"Oh my God…" Reina said softly putting her hand over her chest, "... I think my heart skipped a beat…"

Michiko looked over her shoulder and noticed the look on Reina's face as she had been entranced. Michiko soon said poking her head a little, "Hey miss, are you feeling okay?"

"Hmm?" Reina said in a daze before snapping out of it, "Oh, yep! I'm fine! Absolutely fine!"

"You don't sound fine." Koichi pointed out, "You got a fever?"

"Oh my God, if you did, the boss and Michiko's parents will kill us!" Kazuho said.

Michiko soon said as she started to sweat, "When are you concerned all of a sudden?"

"Your the one starting to sweat!" Koichi and Kazuho exclaimed.

"No, no, I'm not sick!" Reina told them as she laughed, "I'm just admiring Katsuki-kun's physi-" Immediately she turned red, and soon stammered as she tugged on her collar, "-I-I mean-I was just looking at Katsuki-kun's c-" They all jumped when Reina slapped herself, "-I should go and join the group!"

Reina started to walk towards the group after Tsunagu had gotten her attention; Though they noticed her arms and legs had been moving in sync with each other.

"... There is definitely something going on with her…" Futsuno couldn't help but say with a smile.

Michiko couldn't help but add, "Yeah I agree."

"Houston, I think the worlds ending." Koichi said with a laugh.

"I agree." Kazuho said.

Michiko's eyebrow twitched before she gave them both a hard punch across the face.

Reina stood by Katsuki's side as her face had been flushed with red; Tsunagu soon said to his team, "As I'm sure you know already, Villains have recently attacked USJ as of only a few weeks ago." He said, "Some of you are worried about if they'll attack again. And I will not lie, it is something I'm worried this as well."

He soon gestured over to Reina, "And as you know, Reina Nouki who had previously attended this very agency as well as her classmate had been involved in that very same incident. I have told you about the reports pertaining to it, and with the recent Sports Festival who knows when the ones who attacked will strike again. People tend to only pay attention to big events, but as Heroes we must remain calm in times like these. Each of us will take turns on patrol, but other than that, it'll be business as usual. Let us brace our bodies and minds with our tight jeans."

Reina heard Katsuki just growl the entire time, as she couldn't help but sigh and shake her head, knowing very well what he had been thinking when he had been making a face such as this one.

"_I did try to warn him…_" She thought.

It hadn't been long before Tsunagu approached them. "Reina-san, Bakugou-san, I think it's only fair that you join me on this afternoon's patrol." Tsunagu said to them, "So you can get a learning experience."

"Ye-yes of course." Reina stammered.

Katsuki only clicked his tongue, still hating what he was wearing, "Whatever."

Sonya soon stepped in as she said holding a cup of coffee, "Hold it!"

Reina and Katsuki both let out a groan, as Tsunagu turned over to her, her husband and Knuckleduster. "Yes Jones-san?" He said.

Sonya soon said after clearing her throat, "You know we can't leave Reina-chan by herself. Michiko, you accompany her and Bakugou-kun."

"Yes Mom." Michiko said with a salute.

"The rest of us will provide reconnaissance." Malcolm said with a smile, "We'll keep close and provide back up when they need it."

"Sounds like a plan!" Knuckleduster said hitting his fists together.

This time, Koichi and Kazuho had been the ones to groan as they slumped a little.

"Do we have to!?" Kazuho exclaimed.

"Why does Michiko get to have all the cool missions!?" Koichi yelled.

Michiko put the two in a headlock as she said "**NO COMPLAINING!**"

Knuckleduster immediately grabbed a hold of her as he yelled, "**KNOCK IT OFF ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM!?**"

"**SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!**" Michiko shouted.

Reina and Katsuki couldn't help but collectively roll their eyes as they groaned annoyingly again.

"If we don't find a way to get away from them I'm going to kill one of them." Katsuki whispered.

"Don't." Reina said softly so they couldn't hear, "But I do understand the urge." She double checked to make sure they weren't paying attention to them before she told him, "I think I might have an idea on how we can sneak away…"

"Really?" He said, "Well than let's hear it."

"I'll tell you, but not here and now." She replied, "... I'll explain it when the sun sets. Can you wait until than?"

Katsuki only gave a small smile before he nodded, "Hell's yeah Lollipop Head."

* * *

-_**Later that Afternoon Patrol**_-

As to be expected, they were able to bring their equipment they had gotten from Herolight Tech with them, as Katsuki had been wearing his new gauntlets, currently on standby mode, while Reina had her bike; in the form that of a large backpack.

She was honestly surprised when she had been told of a transforming mechanism Violet had installed in for easier travel; she could almost swear that the vehicle, the Leviathan she had made for her was something like that out of a video game.

It was a good thing she had the strength to carry such a thing around so easily, plus her own sword.

Reina, along with Katsuki and Michiko walked close behind Tsunagu, each of them keeping their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Though Reina had a hard time doing that considering the way Katsuki looked right now.

Even now, she felt her heart go like crazy.

"_God! It's so hard to focus on patrol when Katsuki-kun is looking like that!_" She thought in her head, "_I thought he looked cute before but now him in those tight jeans-_"

Her face turned red as she cupped her own cheeks, "_Oh no, he's hot!_" She shook her head, "_Why does it suddenly feel like summer? Why am I even thinking that more importantly!?_"

"Reina-san, Bakugou-san." Tsunagu said, making Reina flinch a little, "This is sudden, but do you mind if I ask you two something?"

"Su-Sure." Reina stammered.

"You're gonna." Katsuki said.

Tsunagu soon told them, "Patrols are meant to deter villains from committing crimes, but they also have a secondary effect. What is it?"

Reina started to give it some thought, though Katsuki had been quick to answer with a smile, "If we see Villains, we beat them up right away!"

Michiko gave him a backhand slap. "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?**" Katsuki yelled.

Michiko responded calmly, "You're here for an internship to learn, not fight villains."

"**OH, WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU YAKUZA WEIRDO!?**" He shouted, in her face.

She yelled back as she flipped him off, "More than you!"

Reina soon thought of her answer, as she said, "Oh I know! It's to make the people around us feel safe, right?"

"You're correct, Reina-san." Tsunagu replied, "Bakugou-san on the other hand, you couldn't be farther from the truth."

"**WHAT!?**" Katsuki exclaimed.

It hadn't been long before they passed a couple of middle schooler girls, who took notice of Tsunagu.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Pro Hero Best Jeanist!" One of them exclaimed.

"Please do your best!" Another said.

Tsunagu only gave a wave; the moment he did the girls started to squeal, while most of them fainted to the floor. "The answer: is to show people who we are." Tsunagu added, "To give the the public a peace of mind."

Katsuki only clicked his tongue while Reina and Michiko only nodded in agreement. "To do this builds trust between those who protect, and those who are protected." He told them.

"When you put it like that, I guess it makes the most sense." Reina said.

"Nah." Katsuki said, "I think he just likes the attention like a certain Half-Breed I know…"

Michiko couldn't help but twitch angrily at this before she said, "what did you say about the boss?"

It hadn't been long before three children approached them as they had recognized Katsuki and Reina in particular. "Oh hey!" One of the kids said, "I've seen those two on TV before-!"

"Great…" Katsuki said rolling his eyes, "... More fans from the Sports Festival."

"Come on Katsuki-kun…" Reina said warmly, "... Being recognized from TV isn't that bad."

"-Those two were caught by that Villain and looked like they were about to cry!" The kid finished.

Reina couldn't help but looked shocked at this, while Katsuki twitched with anger.

"... Unless it's that." She added awkwardly.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?**" Katsuki shouted at the kids aggressively; his hair seemingly going back to normal, making her and Michiko jump. Though they had been taken back when the kids started crying their eyes out.

Michiko gasped before she glared over in Katsuki's direction, "**HEY DOG! QUIT YOUR BARKING! YOUR SCARING THE KIDS!**"

"**QUIT CALLING ME A MUTT!**" Katsuki shouted.

"**QUIT ACTING LIKE ONE!**" She yelled back.

"Now, hold on Evans-san." Tsunagu said, "If Bakugou-san's aim is to become a Hero than he has to do this himself." He soon looked over to Katsuki, "Don't forget what I taught you. Deal with them properly."

Katsuki only groaned, "Fine!" He soon stepped over to them, causing the kids to shrink at his terrifying presence, "For your information you snotty brats, I wasn't caught by the Villains back then! I was thinking about how to beat him and save my partner!"

"_Partner!?_" Reina exclaimed in her head as she turned red.

"Partner!?" Michiko said surprised.

"It wasn't that I lost!" He continued, "**I'M THE MAN WHO'LL BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HERO! THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU KIDS TOO-**"

The kids cut him off when they cried louder, leaving Katsuki just in plain shock; well, at a loss really, so had been Reina, Michiko and Tsunagu for that matter.

"Oh sweet Jesus…" Reina said face palming herself.

"I can see what the bossman meant of him being a loose cannon..." Michiko said.

"He has too much pride." Tsunagu said, "It's fine for those strong feelings to be aimed at becoming a Hero… But if that's no longer the case…"

Reina noticed the look on Katsuki's face as he struggled to say something to the now bawling children, before looking to the children themselves.

"Maybe I should-" Reina started to say before she was stopped.

"No, Miss!" Michiko said, "I've got more experience for stuff like this! I'll take care of it!"

She fixed herself up before she stepped towards the kids, "It's okay kids, the dog just forgot his kibble today didn't you boy?"

"**I AIN'T A DAMN MUTT YOU YAKUZA PRISM CUPID FREAK!**" Katsuki shouted activating his Quirk a little.

Michiko's eyebrow twitched before she shouted aggressively, "**SO YOU WANNA GET PUT DOWN HUH?! I'M GONNA TEAR OFF YOUR **** AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ****** ***** ***** ***** WITH A **** ***** ***** ***** ***** **** AND **** **** **** **** ***** ***** ****** THAN I'LL TAKE THE BANANA AND ***** **** **** ***** **** ***** ******** **** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** UP YOUR ****** ***** **** ****** ***** **** ***** **** **** SO THAN YOU'LL HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM SIDEWAYS YOU ****!**"

Everyone had their jaws dropped at this, though it had soon been broken when the kids started to cry even louder. It had only been than Michiko seemed to realize what it was exactly what she said.

She quickly said to the kids stammering as she did, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"**YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!**" Katsuki yelled.

"_Michiko Evans!_" Sonya's voice shouted through the comes in her ear, "_What did I tell you about language!_"

Malcolm soon shouted, "_**YOUNG LADY! YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!**_"

Michiko said to the two of them, "I-I-I didn't mean to, it was a force of habit!"

"_**FORCE OF HABIT MY ASS!**_" Malcolm, and Sonya shouted.

Reina looked to the crying kids as she heard Michiko argue with Malcom and Sonya, while Katsuki yelled not making any things better. She thought of what to do, as she took a deep breath while swallowing her anxiety.

Katsuki immediately stopped his yelling as Michiko stopped her arguing when they heard a beautiful angelic voice come from a familiar girl; The kids stopped crying as they recognized this particular tune.

_**V-I-C-K-Y**_

_**The sound of her name makes the little kids cry!**_

Reina started to do a little dance, as she sang with the tune, taking Katsuki and Michiko back; Even Tsunagu had been taken back as Reina clapped with the rhythm of the song she sang.

_**Hey Vicky, you're so, so, icky**_

_**Just the thought of being 'round you makes me oh-so-sicky!**_

_**Hey Vicky, won't you please explain why**_

_**Why you get so much enjoyment out of causing kids pain?**_

Reina circled the kids as she continued on, tickling the three of them to get them to smile and laugh as she continued on with the song. Even the kids themselves lost their tears as they started to sing with her.

_**A chick who's just plain mean**_

_**A sour sweet sixteen**_

_**She's a fire breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans**_

_**(EWWW!)**_

Katsuki watched as Reina had gotten the little kids to the tune that she had been humming and they even danced with her. He watched as she smiled to the little ones, giving her usual warm smile; he could almost swear his own heart skipped a beat at the sight of how she was just having fun with the kids.

He saw how much fun Reina had been having with them as he couldn't help but give a smile of his own.

_**Hey Vicky won't you tell us true**_

_**How'd we ever get the bad luck to be stuck with you**_

_**Oh Vicky can we say one thing**_

_**It's your total super yuckiness that makes us wanna say**_

_**Icky Vicky!**_

_**Ew! Ew!**_

_**Icky Vicky!**_

_**Ew! Ew!**_

_**Icky Vicky!**_

The song ended and the kids ended up laughing along with Reina; their tears seemingly gone. Michiko's jaw had been dropped while Katsuki still had his rare smile.

"Well… That was a surprise." Tsunagu said, fixing his hair a little.

Michiko couldn't help but clap as she commented, "Is the miss actually singing… _**That**_?"

Katsuki lost his smile as he looked to her, "What's wrong with what she was singing?"

Michiko grumbled as she said, "It's where its from, Dog."

"I know where it's from!" Katsuki said, "It's from that cartoon in American, something about fairies right?"

Michiko facepalmed herself before she replied, "Yeah… Them.."

"That was great Candy-neechan!" One of the kids said as he clapped.

"Why thank you." Reina said with a friendly little smile, "I'm sorry that my friend scared you like that. He may seem like a hot head at first, but he's a really sweet guy when you get to know him."

Katsuki only looked surprised to hear this kind of thing, as he blushed a little; Michiko noticed this as she gave a quizzical look.

"Are you guys really heroes?" One of them asked.

"We're not, not yet at least." Reina replied, "But trust me, we're gettin there. We're just learning from experi—"

Reina soon noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She heard people screaming in terror and running in opposite directions. That was when she noticed a bus revving towards them.

"**GET DOWN!**" Reina shouted, grabbing ahold of the three kids, and the group immediately moved when a city bus nearly hitting them and taking out a couple of trees on its way.

"That could've killed us!" Katsuki yelled.

"What the hell was that!?" Michiko exclaimed.

Tsunagu watched as the bus moved reckless through the road, nearly hitting the pedestrians ahead and hitting the cars in the road. "Let's go!" Tsunagu told them as he ran ahead. "You kids, get back to your parents!" Reina told the children, "We'll handle this!"

Thus the group moved, doing their best to keep up the pace with the bus. Tsunagu had immediately activated his Quirk, moving the people that had been in front of the bus out of the way.

"Why the hell has that bus gone haywire!?" Koichi exclaimed as him and his comrades caught up with them, "Is the driver on something!?"

"Did a Villain hijack it!?" Kazuho shouted.

"Even if they did, I don't think their driving would be _**THAT**_ spastic!" Malcolm shouted.

"Genno-san!" Tsunagu said putting his hand to his ear, "Are you there?!"

Futsuno soon picked up as she sounded distressed, "_Yeah! I saw it on the live feed!_"

"What's happening!?" Reina said, in the coms, "Did a Villain hijack the bus!?"

"_It's worse!_" Futsuno replied, "_The drivers gone crazy!_"

Everyone looked shocked to hear this, as they couldn't help but have a wide eyed expression. "What!?" Reina shouted.

"Are you serious!?" Katsuki exclaimed.

"_I'm not sure what happened!_" Futsuno soon added, "_But judging from the live feed, the bus driver just acted strangely not too long ago!_"

"How can we stop it!?" Michiko shouted.

"Malcolm, take your group and run ahead!" Tsunagu said, "Get the pedestrians out of the way!"

"Got it!" Malcolm said, before he turned to the group, "Let's go!"

The group nodded, and started to move on ahead. Koichi activated his quirk as he slid on the ground with ease moving everyone out of the way with ease; all while keeping his face covered. Kazuho leaped high into the air while grabbing a few people and setting them aside along the way.

"**EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!**" Knuckleduster shouted, as he moved those that tripped, "**GET OFF THE ROAD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE ROADKILL!**"

Sonya yelled as she gotten most of the traffic to stop with the help of her Quirk, "**EVERYONE STOP!**"

Malcolm did the same as he drew up a roadblock, all while yelling, "**FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY GET BACK!**"

"Reina-san, Bakugou-san!" Tsunagu said, "You two, help keep the crowd back-"

"Katsuki-kun! Let's do this!" Reina said.

"Got it!" Katsuki shouted before he started to rocket on ahead.

"Let's see if this Leviathan really works!" Reina said before she went to get a running start, despite Tsunagu's protests; Reina tossed the Leviathan ahead of her. In one fail swoop, the Leviathan once a metal backpack turned into that of a bike; she flipped onto it, before she caught up with Katsuki.

"**REINA-CHAN!**" Sonya shouted, "**BAKUGOU-KUN!? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?**"

"**STAY BACK, IT'S DANGEROUS!**" Malcolm shouted.

Michiko noticed the two of them go ahead as she shouted, "**MISS! DOG! WAIT!**"

"**HEY!**" Kazuho yelled, "**WAIT FOR US!**"

"**WE'RE NOT GONNA LET YOU HAVE THE FUN!**" Koichi yelled.

Thus the two of them followed close behind Michiko.

Reina and Katsuki had been beside each other as they watched the bus surve out of control. They both dodged a couple of cars came rolling their way. "Hey Desk Clerk!" Katsuki yelled, "What's the speed on that thing!?"

"_About 80 miles per hour and still climbing!_" Futsuno replied.

"Is there anyone on board!?" Reina said.

"_There about 20 people on that bus!_" She replied.

Reina gritted her teeth at this before she looked to Katsuki, "We have to find a way to stop it! If it crashes, the people on it will die!"

"I'm open to ideas Lollipop Head!" Katsuki said.

"**LOOK OUT!**" She soon shouted.

Katsuki nearly dodged a car coming towards him; he nearly fell onto the pavement, but found himself stopping in mid-air, thanks to Reina's quirk as she had her hand out to him. "Take my hand!" She told him.

Katsuki nodded as he quickly took his hand into hers; she pulled him onto the bike so that he had been on the backseat of the bike.

"Thanks!" He said.

Reina only gave a wink, before she asked Futsuno, "Is there anyway to stop it!?"

"Can't you hack it or something!?" Katsuki soon said.

"_I tried that already, it's no use!_" Futsuno told them.

The bus soon passed into oncoming traffic ahead causing the cars to crash into each other blocking the way. "Damn it!" Reina said, "No!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Katsuki said.

Michiko, Koichi and Kazuho soon went to their side. "How are we supposed to reach it now!?" Kazuho exclaimed as she looked to the cars piled up on each other.

"Can't you jump after it!?" Koichi said.

"Oh sure, you just want me to break my face on a moving vehicle!" Kazuho said.

"Okay, just give me a minute!" Michiko said, "I'll go get ma and dad to draw us up a-"

"Reina, there!" Katsuki said pointing over to one of the cars that tumbled over, leaning against each other.

"Good thinking!" Reina said before she started up the bike again.

She started to move on the bike, taking Michiko, Koichi and Kazuho back. She drove on the makeshift ramp, putting the two of them back on track, and leaving Michiko, Koichi and Kazuho in shock by what they just did.

"Okay…" Koichi said, "... That… Was cool!"

"I thought you said she never rode a bike before!" Kazuho said.

Michiko said, "That's the Miss for ya."

Sonya and Malcolm soon caught with them. "Michiko! Why didn't you stop Reina-chan from jumping that!?" Malcolm exclaimed.

Michiko soon stated, "Was I supposed to?"

"**THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF YOUR JOB!**" Malcolm and Sonya yelled.

Both and Reina and Katsuki kept on the pace on the bus, as the speed itself picked up.

"Sweet Jesus!" Reina exclaimed, "I don't know if I can stay with it!"

"_Guys, I don't mean to pressure you might want to think of something quick!_" Futsuno soon said, "_The bus's heading straight for a construction site!_"

"What!?" They both shouted.

They looked to the path ahead of them, and saw the construction site ahead of them, immediately both of them started to panic.

"Oh God, this is bad!" Reina exclaimed, "We gotta do something fast!"

Both tried to come up with a solution quick; It hadn't been long before Katsuki had an idea.

"Your Quirk!" Katsuki soon said taking her back, "It works on machines, right!? You can use it to slow down the bus!"

Her eyes widened at this, "But I've never used it on a bus before! Switching the lights on and off is one thing, but controlling a bus let alone one that's moving, is on a whole other level!"

"But you can do it, can't you!?" He said.

"I-"

"Can you do it!?"

Reina stayed silent for a moment before she looked onto the bus. She eventually replied, "Even if I could I'm too far! I need to be close in order to use it!"

"How close exactly!?"

"I don't know, face to face maybe! But I don't think I can catch up with this spe-Eep!"

She had been taken back when Katsuki hooked his arm around her waist pulling her close to him; her back had been touching his chest, making her turn red. "Woah, woah hey, what are-!?" She started to say.

"Do you trust me!?" He asked her.

"What!?"

"Do _**YOU**_ trust _**ME**_!?"

Reina only looked to him shocked before she replied after gulping, "Of course I do!"

Katsuki gave a smile before he tightened his grip, "Than hang on tight!"

Reina soon let out a scream as she flew off of the bike with Katsuki holding onto her tightly as they found themselves soaring through the air with the help of a powerful explosion from Katsuki's Quirk. It hadn't been long before they toppled onto the bus roof. It had been a miracle that they were able to stay on it.

She had been in complete and utter shock by the time she recovered from it.

"How's this for face to face!?" Katsuki said as he recovered.

"You're probably the most craziest person I've ever met!" She told him as she couldn't help but laugh a little.

They both stayed on their knees as they held onto each other, so that they wouldn't fall off the bus, killing themselves.

"Alright!" Katsuki shouted through the wind, "Do your thing Lollipop Head!"

Reina nodded, and went to place her hand on the roof, however-

"_**Do you really think you can save them?**_"

Reina gasped when she suddenly found herself in a familiar colorless world. Her eyes widened in horror as the world around her started to slow down. She looked by her side and saw Katsuki was no longer there by her side.

"Katsuki-kun!?" She exclaimed, "Katsuki-kun where are you!?"

She jumped when she felt something cold touch her shoulder.

"_**... Do you really think you can help them…?**_"

She turned and jumped at the sight of that familiar reflection of herself; the dead golden eyes; had been the only thing that shined through the pale colorless world. She froze as she felt her brush her hand to her face.

"_**What makes you think that you'll be able to fix this…?**_" She told her with what sounded to be a whisper, "_**... You failed before with Chou-chan… Todoroki-san and Izuku-kun… What makes you think, you'll succeed now…?**_ _**What makes you think… It'll be different…?**_"

"**REINA!**"

The moment she blinked she found the wind blowing through her hair, and Katsuki had been back by her side once more. "Are you seriously in a daze at a time like this!?" He exclaimed.

"I-I-I-!" She started to stammer.

She had been taken back when Katsuki slapped both his hands on her face making her freeze up.

"Get your head out of the clouds!" He told her, "Don't think about anything else, and focus on what's happening right now! You _**CAN**_ do this! Stop letting your fear get the better of you!"

All the fear and anxiety seemed to have left her as she nodded.

"_He's right… It's fine… I can do this…_"

She placed her hand on the rooftop, as she tightened her grip on Katsuki's hand.

"_It'll be alright… Everything __**WILL**_ _be alright… __**As long as he's here with me...**_"

Reina began to concentrate her energy into looking for the wires and what made the bus tick. In her head she saw an image of sparks of electricity; each of them circulating in different directions, as if they had been trying to confuse her. That was until she found one that seemed like it was out of the ordinary to her.

Just like that she latched onto it, and held on tight.

Katsuki nearly lost his balance when the bus stumbled a bit, making the people inside stumble too.

The wheels seemed to move on it's own as the bus started to turn to its side, skidding on the road; though it was rough it started to slow down. Reina opened her eyes and though she still had her concentration she couldn't help but smile.

"It's working!" She exclaimed, "I did it!"

"I knew you could Lollipop Head!" Katsuki said with a smile.

Reina soon lost her smile when she looked to the road ahead of her; there she saw a crosswalk, with people right in the middle.

"**CRAP!**" She exclaimed.

"**OH SHIT!**" Katsuki yelled, "**MOVE YOU IDIOTS!**"

Malcolm, Sonya, and Michiko had been quick to act as they had gotten in front of the bus, with the help of their Quirks, and Koichi and Kazuho.

Malcolm cracked his knuckles as he said, "It's our time to shine! Honey, Michiko, start breaking procedures!"

"You got it!" Sonya said, "You heard him!"

"Copy that!" Michiko said.

The two of them started to draw in their sketchbooks, while Michiko activated her own Quirk. She manifested two colored blades as she stabbed the buses wheels. Malcolm and Sonya pulled out a pair of roadblocks and placed them in front of the crowd of people where the construction site was as well.

Finally the bus stopped, nearly tipping itself over as it just touched the roadblocks that the two Heroes had drawn. Katsuki and Reina just sat on the roof just shock and awe.

"Well…" Reina said, catching her breath, "... That was… Pretty cool..."

"... Yeah…" Katsuki added, "I can't believe I just said that…"

Reina couldn't help but laugh at this, ignoring the ring in her head as her nose began to bleed.

Michiko soon ran to them and proceeded to help them onto the floor; all the while she asked, "**MISS ARE YOU OKAY?! YOUR NOT HURT ARE YA?!"**

"I'm alright…" Reina replied stumbling a little; though Katsuki helped her to stand, "... I'm just a little dizzy that's all…"

Michiko noticed the blood dripping under her nose as she exclaimed, "Oh God! **YOU'RE BLEEDING!**"

"Will you stop freaking out already!?" Katsuki shouted.

Michiko couldn't help but retort, "**SILENCE DOG!**"

"**STOP CALLING ME A MUTT!**" He yelled as he put his face to hers.

"Don't worry Michiko-san…" Reina said with a smile as she wiped the blood away from her nose, "... I'll be fine after a few hours." She soon turned her attention to the bus, "Let's get the people off."

They started to go and help the people off the bus; most of them had been shaken up which had been understandable as they exited the rear end. Just as they did this, Malcolm and Sonya approached them, along with Tsunagu who had caught up with them

"**REINA NOUKI, KATSUKI BAKUGOU AND MICHIKO AYAKO JASMINE EVANS!**" Sonya shouted. The three of them flinched slightly.

"Oh hey guys…" Reina said nervously before they had all gotten a slap on the head by Malcolm.

Malcolm soon yelled, "**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE! NOT EVEN MY GRANDSON IS THAT RECKLESS!**"

"**IT WAS BETTER THAN US JUST SITTING ON THE SIDELINES!**" Katsuki shouted.

"Why did you hit me for that matter!?" Michiko exclaimed.

"**YOU KNOW WHY WE DID YOUNG LADY!**" Malcolm shouted, "**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH REINA-CHAN LIKE A HAWK AND PREVENT HER FROM DOING SOMETHING DANGEROUS!**"

"**NOT ONLY DID YOU LET REINA-CHAN RIDE A BIKE WITHOUT A LICENSE, BUT YOU LET HER JUMP ONTO A MOVING VEHICLE!**" Sonya yelled, "**WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE HAD GOTTEN A CONCUSSION?!**"

"They got you there." Kazuho said, before she was hit in the arm by Michiko.

She said to her with a glare, "Shut it, you Ass Flasher!"

"They're right." Tsunagu said, "That was a reckless thing you both did. You could've been killed."

Reina couldn't help but look down at this as she had a guilty look on her face, though she had been taken back when-

"But…" Tsunagu started to say, "... You were able to save lives with your quick thinking. And that's all that matters."

Her expression brightened at this as Malcolm and Sonya looked completely and utterly baffled. "... Thank you Tsunagu-san." Reina said, "But, I don't deserve all the credit-"

She turned over to Katsuki, taking his hand into her own, making him freeze up, "-Katsuki-kun was the one that came up with the idea. I wouldn't have been able to slow it down if it wasn't for him."

Katsuki couldn't help but turn red with embarrassment before mumbling something incoherent.

"I see." Tsunagu said, "Well, I'm grateful you have someone like him to rely on."

"Yeah…" Reina said as she smiled, looking to him, "... Me too."

He looked to her, his eyes staring deeply into hers before he gave his own small smile. Michiko noticed this as she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Though Sonya and Malcolm on the other hand couldn't help but argue. "**YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO LET THEM OFF THE HOOK!?**" Sonya shouted.

Malcolm had added, "**ARE YOU FOR REAL RIGHT NOW!?**"

"Oh don't worry." Tsunagu told them, "We'll be sure to review their performance, and make sure a few certain issues are understood." Reina and Katsuki jumped a little as their bodies shook slightly.

"Hey!" They soon heard Koichi call out, "There's one more person on the bus! I think it's the driver!"

Reina and Katsuki had been the first to run into the bus, as the group followed behind them. When they approached the driver, though Reina noticed something off about him.

The Driver looked to be in a daze.

"You better have a good explanation asshole!" Katsuki said as he grabbed the driver by his tie, "What in the hell were you thinking!? You could've-"

"Katsuki-kun, wait!" Reina said, quickly getting in-between them. She turned her attention to the driver as she lightly slapped the man's cheek. "Hey!" She said as she did this, "Hey mister! Can you hear me?"

The Driver seemed to snap out of his as he let out a groan, grasping his head, "... Wha… What happened…?"

The group had been taken back by this as the Driver just looked confused. "He… Doesn't know what he just did?" Michiko said surprised.

"Mister?" Reina said, "... Do you remember anything?"

The Driver replied with another groan, "...I was... I was just getting to, one of the stops… On my route… There was… A flashing light…"

"... A flashing light?" Tsunagu said, "... Where did you see it?"

The Driver pointed over to the windshield, and they saw a phone-His phone most likely- attached to it with the help of a display case attached to a function. The phone had been locked, showing the drivers wallpaper.

"It came from here…?" Reina said as she went to examine it.

She jumped back suddenly when the phones screen turned on to camera mode before snapping a picture of her; she had been taken back by the sudden flash as she covered her eyes.

"The hell!?" Katsuki exclaimed.

Michiko exclaimed, "It took a picture?!"

The group had been taken back when the screen turned white. It started to type something in the phone with the keypad showing. It had typed in a message, as Reina's eyes widened in shock by what it had read:

"_Thanks for playing my game…_ _**Little Alice.**_

_**-**__From your fan,_ _**The Virus**__."_

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	12. Chapter 7 Epilogue: Suspicion

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland OP-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld**_)

-_**Hosu**_-

As far as Chouko could tell, she had seen nothing out of the ordinary with Tenya. She knew she promised Reina to keep an eye on him, but so far from what she had seen it was normal. But than again… It was a little too normal for her.

It had been at this point she felt uneasy, though she continued the days as if it had been normal as she acted like how she always had been.

Even now, she still held her smile as she was on patrol with Tenya and their peer of his brothers agency.

"Normally we're just waiting for calls from clients, but recently Hosu's been kind of hectic." Their Instructor named Manual explained.

"I'll bet." Chouko couldn't help but comment, "With the Villain attacks going on recently I can see why."

"Street patrols become a way to surpass crime." Tenya said.

"That's right." Manual said, "Still… I can't believe two young Heroes, one of them being Inegium's little brother interning at my agency. I'm sure you both had offers from Heroes more capable than me."

"That maybe so, but we just thought we would go at a different pace." Chouko said, "Isn't that Iida-san?"

Chouko soon noticed Tenya looking towards an alleyway, as he stayed silent. Though she couldn't see the expression under his mask, the silence couldn't help but make her feel uneasy. "Iida-san?" She said tapping him on the shoulder, making him flinch, "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah." Tenya said snapping him out of his thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Chouko couldn't help but notice the tone of his voice, "... You don't… Sound fine…"

This time, Tenya didn't respond, as he continued to follow Manual. Chouko couldn't help but look to where Tenya's eyes had been. "_... All this must be hard for him…_" She thought to herself, "... _I can't imagine what he must be feeling… Had it been my parents, or Fu-kun… I probably would've been the same. Still… I wonder who could have attacked his brother._"

They soon noticed a crowd of people, gathered around a TV station. They couldn't help but feel curious as they approached the crowd from behind.

"_-Pro-Heroes Agent B05 and his wife Agent B.01 had been able to prevent what could've been a major disaster._" The News Reporter said, "_Assisting them, were two students from the famous academy UA, as well as two of the top three winners of the most recent Sports Festival-First place winner Katsuki Bakugou and third place winner, Reina Nouki. Let's see if they're able to answer a few questions._"

The television showed Reina and Katsuki in the camera view, surprising Tenya and Chouko as they both had been put into shock. The reporter soon walked up to them with a mic in hand.

"_Nouki-san? Nouki-san!_" The reporter said, as they saw Reina quickly hide behind Katsuki when they approached, "_Can you tell us what was going on through your mind while you were chasing after the vehicle?_"

"_Leave her alone assholes!_" Katsuki shouted into the camera, "_She's got nothing to comment on!_" He roughly hit the camera away before they both distanced themselves.

Malcolm soon came onto the screen as he said with a smile, "_Sorry, but we got no time to take questions! Please excuse us!_" With a bow, they saw him usher Katsuki and Reina through the oncoming crowd of people.

Chouko couldn't help but smile, "As always Bakugou-san has his way with people."

"... They were able to help stop a bus from crashing." Tenya said in awe, "That must've been eventful for them."

The Reporter in the camera cleared her throat, "_Well, it looks like we'll have to try again another time. Let's go back to Takashi for the latest news update._"

The camera soon cut to a man with ears of a dog and a pair of glasses over his eyes. "_Thank you Satsuki._" He said, "_In other news another Pro-Hero was found dead in the downtown area of Hosu. Joggers spotted his body nearby earlier that same day and police were quick to rush to the scene. Though it remains unconfirmed, police already suspect the one responsible for this heinous act is none other than the one who is known as the Hero Killer, Stain._"

Chouko's eyes widened slightly at this as the crowd had been put into shock. She heard whispers among them.

"The Hero Killer? Didn't he leave the city years ago?"

"I always thought he was just a rumor."

"Of course he is, there's no way he can be real!"

"Still… To do that to a Pro-Hero… I hope they catch him soon."

"Oh man…" Manual said, "... I didn't think he would be so close. Than again considering what happened..."

"The Hero Killer…" Chouko said softly.

Manual looked to Chouko a bit surprised, "Have you not heard of him?"

"I have… But only on social media." She replied, "I just never did considered the possibility of him being real… It's unsettling…"

Manual gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, as long as you and Tenya stay with us, you won't have to worry about him."

"... That is reassuring, I guess." Chouko said, before turning to Tenya, "What do you think about this Iid-"

Chouko stopped herself when she noticed Tenya's demeanor. Though his face was covered by his mask, she saw his posture change slightly as the news continued to talk about Stain. Now that Chouko thought about it, he didn't even so much as make a comment about the news of Stain coming back.

As she looked to the television, she couldn't help but have a thought.

"_I wonder… Could it be…?_"

* * *

-_**?**_-

The room had been pitch black with only the computer screen lit up as he watched the last of what had been on the drive. He didn't think he could get more angry, but he was.

How dare they, he couldn't help but think.

He looked to the colored drawing in his lap, as he replayed the clips in his head, making his blood boil.

"How could they put you through that Rei-chan…? I can't imagine how scared you must've been… All those years of being alone…"

He took his hand off the paper clenching his hand; his arm shook as he scratched at his neck more aggressively.

"... I know that bitch did this to you! She's responsible for all of this! She made you forget everything!... _**Just like she did with me**_…!"

He soon stopped his scratching as he pulled his hand back, noting the blood on his nails.

"... I may not remember a lot of things… It may all be scattered in my head now… But regardless… I'll make her pay… I'll make her pay for what she did to you… _**To us**_… Once I rid the world…. _**Of the Symbol of Peace**_… "

There had been a knock at the door, getting Shigaraki's attention.

Tadano's voice came through the door.

"... Sir. Kurogiri found him."

Shigaraki's expression changed slightly, "Tell him to bring him to the usual place."

"Understood." Tadano said, before he heard his footsteps descend down the hall.

He took the hand from his desk and placed it on his face, standing up from the chair. He took one last look at the colored drawing, before he folded it up with care and put it in his pocket. He soon exited the room after shutting off his computer.

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	13. Chapter 8: Making a Move PT2-The Deal

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed by UVERWorld**_)

-_**Later that Day; Apartment Complex 506**_-

This whole day had been one huge mess.

First, a bus nearly crashed into a construction site, and now… Someone called the Virus, claiming to be Reina's fan, basically just called her out. Reina at this point didn't know what to think. She sat in her room contemplating on the whole thing, while Katsuki sat on the chairs provided as he looked to be processing this as well.

"Well… Shit…" Katsuki finally spoke up, "... This is just fan-freaking-tastic. We now have two assholes we gotta worry about!"

"I only thought we would have to worry about, that Thinner Villain, Vivazo…" Reina said, "... But now this! We gotta look out for someone calling himself the Virus!?" She groaned, "Goddamn it… I didn't factor in this…"

Katsuki sat back, looking to the ceiling, "... You sure this Virus isn't someone you've heard of before? He wasn't a part of the Black Knights?"

"No!" She told him, "If I knew about the Virus, I would've told you about him, from the beginning!"

Both of them couldn't help but let out a groan as they buried their faces into their hands. "... Damn it…" Reina said, "As if things couldn't get any worse…"

"It's okay…" Katsuki said, "... We can still make this work…"

"How exactly!?" She couldn't help but yell, "Someone, I have no idea who, literally just called me out! They somehow know my nickname for God's sake, and who knows what this Virus person can do or what kind of Quirk he has!"

Katsuki soon gave her a flick on the head, causing her to freeze up. "First of all, calm your ass down, you're gonna end up popping a vein in your head." He told her, "Secondly… We just need to keep our eyes open. Whoever this Virus is might be a second rate Villain. Maybe he's working for the assholes that attacked USJ, maybe he's not."

Reina's expression changed a little as she looked to the floor while she twiddled her thumbs. He could tell she looked distressed, before he gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Just stay calm…" He told her, "... One way or another we're seeing this through till the end. We can worry about the Virus when he appears again… Right now, we gotta stay focused."

Reina still looked worried as she only nodded in reply.

"Now…" He said, "... You said you had an idea on how to get rid of the babysitters?"

Reina took a deep breath as she replied, "... Yeah… I do."

"Well… It's sunset now." He said, "Tell me what it is."

Reina looked to the door; she stood up from the bed, looking down the hall. She saw Malcolm, Sonya, Knuckleduster and his comrades in the living room; the adults were playing cards while Michiko, Koichi and Kazuho were on the TV playing a game. She came back into the room; she kept her voice low as she gave her next reply.

"... Shota assigned me bodyguards, to keep me safe." She said, "... And if I'm right… They'll do whatever is necessary to make sure I'm still breathing."

"... So?" Katsuki said as he shrugged.

"... So… I was thinking…" She started to say, "... What if we… _**Use it to our advantage**_?"

Katsuki gave a quizzical look at this, as he noticed her tone of voice change slightly. As if she read his mind on what he had been thinking she continued, "Since I woke up… They had me do a routine checkup, to make sure I wouldn't lose control of my Quirk, and to make sure I wasn't having any episodes. Every year, I would meet with Shimizu-sensei, and answer only ten simple questions, based on a list she wrote."

"... What does this have to do with your plan?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm coming to that." She said before continuing, "After I answer the questions Shimizu-sensei provides, she would have me do a practice run with Shota, and others, in case I saw something that I wasn't meant to see when I was awake. They called it the _**Jabberwocky**_."

"The Jabberwocky? That thing from those Alice books you like?"

"...It's…"

Katsuki noticed that Reina had been hesitant to answer; her hands had been shaking a little, before she picked her sentence back up, "... Based on one of my earlier drawings… I used to see it every nightmare when I was still in recovery…"

His eyes softened, when Reina thought about whatever the Jabberwocky was. He had been hesitant himself as he placed his hand over hers so that the shaking would stop; She placed her hand in his as she tightened her grip.

With a deep breath she continued on, "...Think of it as a code-red they would use for hospitals in case if the worst possible scenario were to occur. If I ever saw the Jabberwocky when I'm not asleep they would have me repeat only one word… If I, or anyone else hear me repeat it, they'll act."

"... How many times have you had to use it?" He asked, "When it wasn't a practice run?"

"... Only once..." She replied, "... When I was a little girl."

"... How do you know it's going to work…?"

"... I don't… But it's the only idea I got… And it's one that I'm not fond of. Should I still try it anyway?"

Katsuki thought about it for a moment or too, he looked to the door where he heard their voices. He knew this was important to her. He knew she couldn't remember anything prior to when she woke up. She never minded it, until USJ. He wanted her to find what she was looking for, though he knew exactly what was going to be at stake.

If they make one wrong move… He would lose her.

That was the last thing he was going to happen.

Even if she doesn't remember, he promised he would protect her.

He would do whatever was necessary to keep her safe.

"... Just tell me what I need to do." Katsuki said with a smile.

Reina only nodded as she said, "… Do exactly what I say."

In the living room Malcolm, Sonya and Knuckleduster were playing a game of poker, while Michiko, Koichi and Kazuho had been playing a video game on the Nintendo Switch.

"Your never gonna beat me with my main Bayonetta!" Kazuho yelled.

Michiko laughed loudly as she said, with a smile, "**JUST TRY ME, FOUR EYES! WITH MY MAIN META KNIGHT, I WON'T LOSE!**"

"**YOU'RE BOTH WRONG!**" Koichi shouted, "**I'LL BEAT YOU BOTH WITH MY MAIN SNAKE!**"

"**WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!?**" Knuckleduster shouted, "**CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO RIP OFF THEIR MONEY!?**"

Malcolm yelled at Knuckleduster, "**YOU WANT TO WHAT?!**"

Just then the whole group jumped when they heard a shriek followed by something falling over. "What the hell was that!?" Koichi exclaimed.

They suddenly saw Katsuki run into the living room; they noticed the look on his face as he looked to be in distress.

"Help-!" Katsuki said fearfully, "-Help please! Sh-She's acting really strange! I don't know what to do!"

Sonya approached the young teen as she said to him as to calm him down, "Whoa, whoa, hang Bakugou-san! Just calm down, what happened?"

"I-It's Reina!" Katsuki told her, "-She just lashed at me! Sh-She thought she saw something-Hiding outside the room window! I tried to convince her there wasn't anything there but, she wouldn't listen to me! She just kept repeating this word, like she was a-"

_**BANG! **_

The group jumped again when at the loud sound coming from the room, as well as her screams.

"**ZORN!**" They heard her shout from within her room, "**ZORN! ZORN!**"

Michiko, Koichi and Kazuho only looked confused by what she had been shouting; Malcolm, Sonya and Knuckleduster however, had a different reaction.

"I knew it!" Michiko shouted "I knew, showing her Son of Zorn was a bad idea! Thanks a lot Dog!"

"Why are you blaming him for it!?" Koichi exclaimed, "It was your idea in the first place!"

"Tha-That's it!" Katsuki told Sonya and Malcolm ignoring Michiko entirely, "That's the word she kept repeating!"

"... Honey… The key word!" Sonya told Malcolm.

Malcolm said distressed, "Uh… Yeah! The word!"

"Wait, what!?" Kazuho said.

"This is bad! I thought you said it was under control!" Knuckleduster said turning to Malcolm and Sonya.

Malcolm replied, "We did!"

"What are you talking about, what's happening!?" Koichi asked.

"It's a code red!" Sonya said, "Reina-chan's going through an episode! The worst one yet!"

"What do you mean worst one?" Kazuho said.

"She's in a waking nightmare right now!" Malcolm briefly explained, "She's seeing something she wasn't supposed to see when she's awake! I didn't expect it to happen again!"

Michiko double-taked at this as she said, "Wait! You mean she's sleep freaking out right now!?"

"That's what your going to call it!?" Koichi couldn't help but exclaim.

"I-I don't how to help her!" Katsuki said, "You can help her can't you!?"

"We can and we will!" Knuckleduster told him, "We just gotta call Kenko and-!"

They had been taken back when Malcolm let out a groan as he threw his head back. "We can't call Kenko!" He said, "Her office was destroyed after the Villains attacked, and I forgot to ask her new number!"

"**HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO DO A THING LIKE THAT!?**" Sonya shouted.

Malcolm couldn't help but shout back, "You were there too!"

"Wait!" Michiko said, "If we can't call Doctor Kenko then what are we supposed to do!?"

Malcolm clicked his tongue, "We have no choice, we're gonna have to go to Kenko ourselves!"

"But Tardis General is in an entirely different district!" Sonya said, "And you and I both know that the trains are not the most reliable!"

"We'll take a car then!" Malcolm said.

"But it's rush-hour right now!" She told him, "We'll be caught in traffic!"

"Damn it!" Her husband said, "Then we're gonna have to run to Tardis General! If we run fast enough we'll make it in time!"

"Well, if it's the only option we have, then we got no choice!" Knuckleduster said.

Michiko couldn't help but give a quizzical look at this, "hold on. You sure?"

"We've got no choice!" Sonya said, "Bakugou-kun, can you look after Reina-chan while we're away?"

"Ye-yeah okay!" Katsuki said, "Just please… Hurry and get her help."

"Of course!" Malcolm said, "Everyone, let's go!"

With that they left the room practically tripping on themselves as they rushed out the door. Michiko looked to Katsuki who had been nervously fidgeting, though she couldn't help but find it odd as she looked skeptical.

"Michiko, let's go!" Koichi called out.

Michiko stayed silent as she went to exit the room, shutting the door behind her. Katsuki looked to the door as he heard the footsteps descend down the hall. After waiting for ten minutes, he lost the nervous look he had on his face, and went towards the room, opening the door.

"Hey, the plan worked!" He said, "They've taken the bait!"

Reina as turned out had been sitting on the bed the entire time, using the app known as soundboard.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought." Reina said surprised, "If I wasn't feeling this overwhelming guilt about tricking them... I'd be be proud of myself right now. God, I'm starting to sound like Floyd-kun."

"Hey… You did what you had to do. You can apologize to them later." Katsuki told her, "What's next?"

Reina soon gave it some thought before she looked to the window that lead to the alleyway. "It'll be risky if we went out the front door. Someone is bound to see us and give us up." Reina said, "We'll have to sneak out through the fire escape."

Katsuki only nodded at this.

Both of the grabbed their equipment before they went towards the window; they got the lock open and proceeded downward, keeping quiet just in case. It hadn't been long before they made it down safely.

Katsuki jumped down first since the ladder had been busted to check the area.

"Coast is clear." He said looking to Reina; he held out his arms, "Come on, jump down."

Reina gripped the railing as she had been hesitant to move; Katsuki only looked unamused.

"Seriously!?" He said, "Don't tell me your getting scared now!"

"N-No!" Reina said as her body shook, "I-I'm not-I just-" She gulped a little as she couldn't help but kneel down, "... I'm not the biggest fan of heights."

Katsuki's jaw dropped slightly as he lowered his arms, "... You jumped from a third story window in our first year, and I've seen you do parkour! Not to mention we went flying onto a moving bus a couple hours ago!"

"How do you think I developed that to begin with!? Just because I did all those things doesn't mean I wasn't terrified when I was doing them!"

"Ah-ha! You just admitted to being scared!"

"Shut up, you didn't hear anything!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes before he held out his arms again, "You're gonna be fine. I'll catch you, no problem. And even if I do miss, falling from this height ain't gonna kill you."

Reina still gripped the railing as she stood up, with her legs shaking a little. "... You're not just saying that… So you can miss on purpose, are you?" She asked looking skeptical.

"I ain't like that Double A dumbass." Katsuki told her, "Now jump down! We're wasting time!"

Reina took a deep breath as she removed herself from the railing; shutting her eyes she took a leap and found herself smacking right into his body. She felt his arms cage around her as he ended up stumbling a little, nearly losing his balance. Thankfully, he managed to keep himself steady, he held her close to his body.

Her face had been all red as she looked to him; his red eyes, mixing with her odd colored ones. His face turned a little red as he cleared his throat, "Se-See? There's nothing to it!"

Reina only nodded before she got herself away from him, "Come on!" She said, as she started to make her way out of the alley, "We need to get to the train station!"

"And than what?" He said as he started to follow her.

"I'm not sure!" She said, as she laughed awkwardly, "Honestly, I didn't think we would make it this far!"

"Are you for real!?" He said.

"It's not my fault I don't think things through okay!?" She said.

They exited the alleyway, and just when they were about to make their way towards the train station-

"**AH-HA! I KNEW IT!**"

The two of them froze at the sound of a familiar voice. They both turned and saw a very pissed off Michiko standing beside Koichi and Kazuho.

"Oh shi-" Reina said groaning.

"-Take mushrooms…" Katsuki finished.

* * *

_**-Excelsior's Agency**_-

Floyd and Izuku knew something had to be done.

They couldn't allow Reina to go off and kill herself. They knew something had to be done. They couldn't let her be but in danger again. Right now, Izuku had been negotiating with Gran Torino about going to Hosu, and Floyd was just about to do the same.

Right now, he was standing outside of Excelsior's office, going over what he was going to say.

He had been pacing himself, and spoke as if Excelsior had been right in front of him, "Uhh hey Uncle… There's something i gotta ask you… "

Floyd slapped himself, "No, that's too casual!" He gave it some thought again.

"Okay… How about…?"

Floyd suddenly did a pose as he said, "Hey dude~! Radical man~"

Floyd groaned again, "No, that's too 80s!"

He soon moved like a robot as he said, "**H-E-Y T-H-E-R-E E-X-C-E-L-S-I-O-R!**"

He punched himself in the face, "What the hell am I doing!? I'm starting to sound like Reina-chan!"

He soon took a deep breath as he stepped towards the door. He said to himself, "Okay, Floyd, you got this!"

With that he stepped into the office, with his head held high. Though as he entered the office he noticed that had a tall glass of what looked to be green milk.

"Uhh, hey Excelsior!" Floyd said, getting his attention.

Excelsior soon took notice, "Oh hey there Floyd! You're just in time!" He said, "I was about to have my homemade protein milk! Wanna join?"

Floyd only took on whiff, of the milk before he nearly gagged. Floyd replied with a forced smile, "Maybe if I'm in the mood to get gamma radiation.."

"Suit yourself." Excelsior said, "You don't know what your missing!" Excelsior said as he kept drinking.

Floyd got rid of the look on his face, before he got together why he was there in the first place. He said, as he sauntered over to his desk, "Anyway there's something I gotta tell ya."

Excelsior paused his drinking for a moment, taking the glass away from his lips as he noticed his tone of voice. "Is there something the matter Floyd?" He asked him, setting aside the glass of green milk.

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a solid…" He said.

Excelsior raised his eyebrows at this, "... What kind of a solid?"

Floyd soon replied as he twiddled his thumbs, "... It's… About my friend Reina-chan." Excelsior froze about this, as he nearly spat out his drink; his expression changed again, though this time he looked troubled.

Floyd didn't seem to notice as he continued, "I'm concerned she's got herself in a situation that could get her killed. Like… For real this time."

"But my boy, she's on an internship like you are right now." Excelsior said, "Surely, she's being looked after by the pros."

Floyd gave a sigh, "Yeah but still… You don't know her like I do… She's very sneaky, and is bound to find some way to sneak past them. Not to mention she's been in the hospital more than me and Izuku combined."

"I see...you're concerned about this Reina fella…" Excelsior started to say, before he raised his eyebrows, "Is she your girlfriend?"

At this Floyd immediately turned red as he had been quick to deny, "Wha?! No!"

Excelsior laughed a little, "Anyway in all seriousness, what does this solid have to do with Reina?"

"Well I was wondering…" Floyd started to say, "... If you can help me and my friend, Izuku out in finding where she's going. She intends to find someone… Someone that could potentially kill her…"

"... But why?"

"... Because she thinks he knows something… Something that she forgot a long time ago..."

Excelsior couldn't help but have a curious look, "How do you know this person is dangerous?"

Floyd had soon responded, "... I… No… Myself and a friend of mine encountered him before… When the Villains attacked USJ.."

"The USJ attack…" Excelsior said.

He sat back in his chair as he started to think to himself about the incident. He heard about it from the other teachers at UA, from the police and news. He knew they were there to kill All Might but he didn't think there had been another reason they were there.

Than… It suddenly hit him as his eyes widened at a certain thought. Though he kept calm as he soon gave Floyd his answer, "Alright. I'll help you."

Floyd's expression brightened, "You will?!"

Excelsior gave a smile, "Of course! If this girl is a friend of yours, than I'll be happy to lend a hand! I'll have my scouts ask around about it, and if they find her outside of the premises, they'll tell us where she's going, and we can go from there."

Floyd said happily, "Thank you so much! I really appreciate this!" He soon realized something, "Oh, but.. Promise that you won't mention this to my parents and grandpa? I'm already in way too much trouble as it is."

"I give you my word." Excelsior said, "They'll never hear it from me. But I must warn you that if we get caught, I will tell them the truth. I don't want you to hear you making excuses if that should happen, understand?"

"O-Of course!" Floyd said, "I understand!" He soon started to make his way out of the office as he soon got out his phone, "Thanks again!"

As he started to dial his phone, he shut the door behind him. Excelsior expression changed as he looked to the phone on his desk.

He started to dial a number, as he picked up the receiver. After a couple of dial tones, someone had picked it up.

"_**Alcina…**_ It's me." He said, "... We've got a problem. And by we I mean you."

* * *

-_**At That Moment**_-

Michiko stomped her foot as she waited for either Reina and Katsuki to answer, as they both didn't know what they should say if they should at all, considering the fact that they had been caught.

She said to them angrily, "I expected better of the two of you. I can understand Dog but Miss! You were so much better than this! Not even Bossman is this reckless!"

"Michiko-san, I can explain-!" Reina started to say before Michiko had cut her off.

"A-Bup-bup! I don't want to hear it!" She said while wagging her finger, "It's bad enough that Bedhead and the Old Fart always chew me out on my vigilante missions, and the last thing I want is one from mom, dad and Kunckleduster!"

"Hold it Yakuza weirdo!" Katsuki said, "You can't tell them anything about what we're doing!" He looked over to Kazuho and Koichi, "That goes for you too!"

"You know we can't do that!" Kazuho said, "We're talking about the safety of your friend here!"

Koichi added, "Yeah! plus..Malcom and Sonya scare me.."

"Will you just please let me explain?" Reina asked them.

Michiko glared as she was about to yell at them again; though her look when she looked upon Reina's eyes, as she saw something in her spark a little, "Alright, I suppose I'll make it fair. Explain your story Miss and Trash"

"**FIRST DOG NOW TRASH!?**" Katsuki shouted, "**WOULD IT KILL YOU JUST TO PICK A NAME!?**"

Michiko shouted "**SHUT IT, WORM! LET THE MISS SPEAK!"**

"**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S NOT LETTING HER TALK YOU PRISM FREAK!**" He yelled.

Michiko barked, "**WHAT WAS THAT, YOU WALKING PIECE OF DOG TURD!**"

"Michiko-san-" Reina tried to say, though Michiko continued to argue with Katsuki. She yelled, "**GO SIT ON A SCREW, DOG!**"

"**WHAT WAS THAT!? I'LL KILL YOU!"** Katsuki yelled as his hands started to spark.

"Michi-" Reina tried to say only to have Michiko cut her off again as she yelled at Katsuki all while hitting him on the head, "**TRY IT BITCH! I'LL FILLET YOU INTO NEXT SUNDAY!**"

"**DO IT I DARE YOU!**" He yelled as he hit her back.

She shouted as she activated her Quirk, "**I WILL, BOMBER BOY!**"

Reina finally got fed up, as she decided to get her attention in the only way she knew how. She took a deep breath before she yelled-

"**I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!**"

At this Michiko froze and Koichi and Kazuho flinched and looked surprised. Michiko let go of Katsuki as she said surprised, "... You can't what?"

Reina took a deep breath before she stated, "... You heard me… I can't remember anything. I don't know anything about my life… Or even if I had a mom and dad like you all did. I haven't been able to since I was four."

"... The Boss…" Koichi said shocked, "... He never told us that…"

Kazuho looked over to Michiko, "... Did you know about this?"

Michiko replied as she sounded surprised, "No… I didn't…"

Reina only looked surprised at this, "... They… Never told you?" She said, before she shook the thought from her head; she continued, "... A little while ago… When USJ was attacked… A person I've never met before knew me. He called me out by my name, and he tried to take me with him."

"... It's true." Katsuki said.

At this Michiko couldn't help but be shocked at this, as was Koichi and Kazuho. It looked as though she could faint at any moment, as she couldn't even form words at this point. Reina took that as her cue to keep on speaking her mind.

"Michiko-san…" Reina said, "... I know Shota assigned you, Koichi-kun and Kazuho-san to protect me, and with good reason… And I didn't mean to trick you and the others, but I had to because there was no other option. This-This is something I need to know… And that person, whoever he is… Maybe the only one who can give that to me."

The three of them processed this as they looked to one another. "We wasted enough time already!" Katsuki said before taking her hand, "Come on Reina, let's go."

"You're actually planning on finding whoever attacked USJ?!" Koichi exclaimed out of shock.

"That's insane, you could get killed!" Kazuho said.

Michiko added, "Did you even told the Bossman about this?!"

Reina only stayed silent, and Michiko had been quick to draw her own conclusion. "... You didn't tell him…" She said softly.

"Katsuki-kun is the only one I told." Reina said, "I can't get him or Izuku-kun involved, especially after that girl attacked us in the Sports Festival. If she poses a threat to him, then I'd rather not have him killed, by someone who's opposite of him."

"Still…" Michiko said, "... What you're doing is crazy in itself! Have you even thought this through!? Whoever this guy your looking for could kill you! Have you even thought about where to look!?"

Reina took a moment to process Michiko's words; She soon let out a sigh and had been about to say it, though Katsuki prevented her as he put her mouth. "Can I get a word with you Lollipop Head?" He said, as he started to drag her off.

Michiko yelled and went to charge though Koichi and Kazuho were quick to hold her back, "Just wait a damn minute!"

Katsuki managed to get her a few feet away; when they were far enough from earshot he finally let go of Reina. "Are you crazy!?" He told her, "You can't just go spouting what you want with these extras! They're just gonna end up telling the other babysitters!"

"Katsuki-kun…" Reina said, "... Michiko-san brings up a good point. That Shigaraki guy… If he's capable of taking down a pro, than who knows what he can do to us. If we're going to do this, than we need all the help we can get." She soon gestured over to them, "Besides, they're vigilantes! They have no laws to tie them to anything! No rules to abide them! We can use that to our advantage. You know as well as I do that they're more experienced on the field than we are. As long as we're careful… We won't attract the pros, or the police."

"But if we get them involved, they'll end up spilling the beans, and you'll only put yourself in an even worse situation!" He told her as he grasped her shoulders surprising her, "And if that happens we-"

He stopped himself as he let out a shaky breath; he loosened his grip on her as he turned his eyes to the floor.

"-_**I may never see you again…**_" He finally finished, "... I don't want that to happen…"

Reina's gaze softened, though she still put a warm smile on her face as she placed her hand on his head, combing through the soft textures.

"... It's not going to…" She reassured him, "... I promise you that. If we're going to do this… Than we need them to help us."

Katsuki took a deep breath as he picked up his head, and looked Reina in the eye. "... Are you really sure Reina?" He asked her.

"I am." She replied, "... I just need you to trust me on this."

For a moment, the two of them stayed silent as they looked into each others eyes. Katsuki had almost been tempted to tell Reina it was a bad idea in general and should just reconsider. Though he didn't know what to call it, but in that moment… He knew only one answer came to mind.

He sighed in defeat, "... Idiot. I'll always trust you. Wherever you go, whatever you face… We'll face together."

Reina looked relieved as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Soon she went to approach Michiko, Koichi, and Kazuho again. "Michiko-san…" Reina said, "... How about you and I make a deal?"

Michiko raised her eyebrows at this, "yes miss?"

"You've known Floyd-kun all of your life. You're daughter of Malcolm-san and Sonya-san. Even though your not of blood, that makes you a part of the family." Reina said, "... As your right, I'm prepared to give you something, that I don't think they ever thought to give. And something you can give to Floyd-kun too."

Michiko only looked more intrigued at this as she asked, "What would that be exactly?"

"Answers." She said, "About Floyd-kun's aunt… Josephine's little sister… Malcolm-san and Sonya-san's second daughter… _**Penelope Leilani Jones**_."

At this Michiko's eyes widened, as Koichi and Kazuho looked surprised. "Penelope?" Koichi said, "As in… The Pro Hero PenPen?"

"The Pro that was involved with the-" Kazuho said as she had been unable to finish.

Michiko said shocked, "How? How can that give you the answer you want?"

"One of my recent dreams…" Reina said as she took out her sketchbook, "... Showed me a picture of three people. I couldn't tell the face of one of them… But, hers and Shimizu-sensei's were as clear as day." She turned to the page where she had drawn the photo, and Michiko had been shocked to see that Penny had been in that very drawing.

Michiko took the sketchbook from her as she studied it.

"... Floyd-kun told myself, Izuku-kun and Katsuki-kun, he doesn't know what happened to her." Reina explained, "And I get the feeling you don't know either. If you help us find the person that attacked UA… Then we'll help you find the answers to what really became of Penny"

Michiko didn't even hesitate to think twice on it; she handed the sketchbook back to Reina as she gave her immediate reply, "Ok! I'll do it!"

"**JUST LIKE THAT!?**" Koichi and Kazuho exclaimed; Katsuki and Reina's jaws dropped at this.

"... Huh…" Reina said, "... I was expecting that to be much harder."

"Yeah…" Katsuki said, "Now you actually want to help us?"

Michiko soon told the two of them, "yeah, you two weren't the only ones figuring out what happened to PenPen.."

"But are you sure this is okay?" Koichi asked, "I know how much she means to you in all, but-Your parents…"

"Yeah… Do you really want to go through with this?" Kazuho asked.

Michiko gave her two friends a smile as she said to them, "I have to… To be honest, this has been going on in my mind for as long a can remember… This way, if I can find out what happened to her… Then I can seek out justice for her, and the Bossman's family."

Reina soon looked to Koichi and Kazuho, "... What about you two? What are you going to do?"

Koichi and Kazuho looked to one another as they both contemplated on what they should do. Though after taking one look to Michiko, they both made their decision.

"Welp… Like we said before, we're not gonna let you have all the fun!" Koichi said.

Kazuho added, "Hells yeah! It's about time we have our fair share!"

Michiko said to the two of them with a smile, "Thanks you guys."

Reina couldn't help but smile as well as she laughed softly, thankful for the fact that she had a few more helping hands. Katsuki, though he didn't show it with his face, he was glad to see Reina give her warm smile that he admired so.

"So than…" Koichi said turning to Reina, "... What do we do next?"

"Well…" Reina started to say, "... Another dream of mine showed me an agency. When I looked it up, it was stationed in Hosu. Katsuki-kun and I were about head over there. Than… I guess we obtain some disguises."

"... You guess?" Kazuho said.

"You'll have to excuse her, she doesn't really think things through." Katsuki said.

Michiko shook her head as she said, "I can see that."

"Whoa-Whoa, hang on a second!" Koichi said, "The location of this place was the only thing you managed to find?"

Reina nodded her head in reply; at this, him, Kazuho and Michiko hissed their breath.

"Okay… If we're going to do this… We're gonna need more insight than that." Koichi said.

"Yeah, we need to know what we're going to walk into." Kazuho said.

Michiko soon made an annoyed groan, getting the group to turn to her. She said to them begrudgingly, "I think I know two people that can help us."

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	14. Chapter 9: The Raffle

-_**Local Bar; District**_ _**?**_-

Stain didn't know why, though he felt intrigued by whatever these new faces had to offer. He allowed the new face to bring him to wherever he wanted to go.

It wasn't long before he found himself in a dimly lit bar, with only two people occupying it. One had been a man with a gas mask, while another sat by his side; his face was covered by what appeared to be a hand made of stone.

They had been known as Tadano Hitonari, and Tomura Shigaraki.

"Hello there, Mr. Stain." The man named Shigaraki said, "How nice of you to join us."

Stain only scoffed as he had been quick to put together, exactly who they were.

"... So…" Stain said, seeing the man made of purple mist appear just behind the bar, revealing to be Kurogiri, "... You were the ones that attacked U.A. I can see why it failed so poorly."

"We merely underestimated our enemies power…." Tadano told him, "I can assure you… _**It won't happen a second time**_."

"Indeed it won't." Shigaraki said, "Which is why we're looking for a few more helping hands for the League of Villains."

Stain merely scoffed at this, as he was quick to draw a conclusion, "... You want to add me to your numbers."

"Exactly." Shigaraki said, "After all, you've got so much experience as a Villain yourself."

"... What are you after?" He asked the leader.

Shigaraki soon replied after but a brief pause, "... For now… I just want to kill All Might… I want to break everything I don't like… And… _**Open someones eyes to the truth**_."

He soon held up a couple of photographs; two of them had contained Izuku Midoriya and Floyd Aihara.

"... Damn kids like these too…" He added, "... Everything I hate, I want to break..."

Stain only looked displeased by this sort of thing, as the look in his eyes changed, "... I was foolish to be interested… _**Your the type of person I hate most**_."

At this, Shigaraki, Tadano and Kurogiri had been taken back. Stain went to draw his blades.

"Basically… You want me to go along with your childish tantrum, is that it?" He said, "What meaning is there in killing without conviction?"

Kurogiri turned to the screen sitting behind Shigaraki, "Master…" He said, "... Is it alright to let this continue?"

"_It is__**.**_" The person only known as Master said, "_This would be pointless if we just give Tomura his answer. He should think about where he needs to mature, spur on his growth!... __**This is what it means to educate.**_"

* * *

_**(Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERworld)**_

_**-Hosu; Thrift Store (Later that Evening)-**_

The train trip to Hosu had been a quick one, which was surprising to say the least, considering how the subway can be at this time of day. When they arrived at Hosu, she and Katsuki found themselves being dragged to the nearest Thrift Store available to them. Reina tried to ask why, but the next thing she knew she was practically shoved into a dressing room, courtesy of Kazuho, and Katsuki had been shoved in the one next to her, because of Koichi and Michiko.

When Katsuki emerged, he had been shaking at what he had been wearing. He had on a black collared jacket, and a set of tight dark green jeans and a set of brown boots. The shirt he had worn had been a v-neck revealing a part of his muscles on his chest.

Michiko had just finished combing his hair, as he now looked as though he had short ash blonde hair on his head.

"I gotta hand it to ya Michiko-" Koichi said admiring her handiwork, "-Those lessons your mom gave you really paid off!"

Michiko said with a smile of praise, "Oh Kochi. You flatter me."

"... This is even worse, than what that Jeans asshole was doing to me!" Katsuki said as he sounded really pissed.

Michiko placed a set of black shades over his eyes as she argued, "Suck it up, at least you look like a pampered dog now!"

"I swear, I am going to murder you damn yakuza wannabe!" Katsuki growled.

"**TRY IT!**" Michiko shouted, though had been quickly held back by Koichi.

"So, are the twins supposed to meet up with us outside right?" Koichi asked Michiko.

"Them and that desk clerk chick, Futsuno I think her name was." Katsuki said.

Michiko said with an irritated voice, "Tch, yeah them… Can't believe they're going to help us..."

"**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SUGGESTED IT WISE ASS!**" Katsuki yelled at her.

"**SCREW YOU!**" She shouted as she gave him a slap so hard it knocked him over.

"Can you save that energy in case we face off against the bad guys?" Koichi asked nonchalantly.

It hadn't been long before they heard voices coming from within the dressing room.

"No! No! No! Hell no!" They heard Reina say, "I'm not going out there looking like this!"

"Come on Nouki-san, you look fine!" Kazuho said.

"Nope! I'm not going out! You can't make me!"

"Now, don't be such a chicken!"

Kazuho pushed her out with a good hard shove and they were all taken back by what Reina had been wearing. Katsuki especially as his face turned a complete scarlet red. The outfit she wore was that of a dark red vest with a black crop top and a turtleneck that revealed her breast line; she also had on a dark gray mini skirt and a set of high dark red knee boots.

She didn't have her usual ponytail as half of it had been up with the help of a braid, and half of it had been down so that it had rested over her shoulders.

Reina had been holding her skirt in an attempt to cover up, what showed underneath.

"See?" Kazuho said with a smile, "You look great!"

Michiko ended up yelling as her face had been flushed red, "**W-WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS SHE IN YOUR OUTFIT?!**"

"What? You said put her in something that's not her style, and this is something not in her style!" Kazuho argued.

Michiko gave her a slap in the face as she yelled, "**GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! SHE'S ONLY FIFTEEN!**"

"**I ONLY DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO**!" Kazuho yelled as she glared.

Michiko shouted, "I didn't think you have those type of clothes! **YOU TRYING TO MAKE THE MISS LOOK LIKE A HARLOT?!**"

"... I can't believe I got talked into doing this…" Reina said as she slumped over as she still held her skirt down, "... Why did I get talked into doing this?"

Katsuki tried to say something, but only found himself stuttering and in a daze by her appearance; the blood practically rushed throughout his whole body and heat up. Immediately he turned away as he did his best to control himself while he sweat.

"_It's bad enough that I kissed her, it's bad enough that we're staying together… But now she's going to be wearing that-!_" He exclaimed in his thoughts as he covered his face with his hand; He suddenly had a look to kill in his expression, "_-If someone so much as looks in her general direction, I'm going to murder them!_"

Reina soon took note of Katsuki's appearance, as her own face became flushed with red. "_God, he looks so handsome…_" She thought in her head before she shook her head rapidly, "_-What am I thinking!? There's no way he would go for me in that way!_"

The two of them had been snapped out of their trance when they heard Michiko groan loudly, "We don't have time for this! Let's just hurry up and meet them outside!"

Michiko went on ahead with Koichi (Practically in a daze himself) and Kazuho (Who was still angry with Michiko) followed close behind. Reina and Katsuki both walked next to each other as they couldn't look each other in the eye because of their current appearance.

"U-Um-" Reina started to say, as she struggled to look at him, "Y-Y-You look good! That look really does suit you!"

"Tha-thanks!" Katsuki said as she could've sworn his tone of voice had gotten a bit more pitched than what she was used to. It hadn't been long before he cleared his throat, "You don't look… So bad yourself…"

"Re-Really? It's not too flashy?" She asked him.

Katsuki only shook his head rapidly, "N-No! Even though it's not what your used to, it really suits you!"

Reina only turned even more red at this complete, as she turned her gaze to the floor. "Tha-Thank you…" She mumbled.

They had soon gotten outside where they saw a dark green van across from them. Four familiar faces had been waiting for them just outside of the van. It had been Futsuno, her best friend Akane, and her two step-siblings, Violet and Victor. Though they were wearing outfits completely different to the ones they had seen before.

Futsuno for example, had her hair tied in a side ponytail that had been on the left side of her head; she wore a black leather jacket and wore a dark green shirt underneath it with a single black stripe. She had on a pair of black pants with gray buckles and a set of gray high top sneakers.

Akane had her hair tied in a double knotted ponytail as she wore a moon silhouette hoodie with a set of strings at the bottom of it, with a red flannel skirt and a set of white boots to go with it; she appeared to have eye shadow as well as red lipstick.

Violet wore a black and white striped shirt with a dark blue vest and set of tight green jeans and a set of sneakers, while Victor had on a skull beanie hat along with a set of short jeans, red high top sneakers and a dark gray shirt with a vest of his own as well.

"Hey there Ki-chan! Baku-chan!" Futsuno said with a wave, "And a hello to you too miss bodyguard~!"

Michiko only growled at this, as Reina and Katsuki looked to them surprised.

"You guys decided to dress up?" Katsuki asked her.

"And Suzuki-san is here too?" Reina said.

"Futsu-chan told me about what you were going to do, and I wasn't about to let you guys have all the fun!" Akane said with a smile.

Michiko said to them, "Yeah, no kidding.."

"Again, you were the one that suggested this!" Koichi said before he had gotten a smack from her.

"... That still doesn't explain why your wearing well…" Reina said before gesturing to their outfits, "... All of that."

"We figured, if we were going to be doing this the best way to do it, is to be undercover!" Violet said with a smile.

"The least we can do is dress for the part!" Victor added.

"Seriously, I still don't see why we have to do this…" Katsuki said, gesturing to their outfits, "... We're just gonna be sneaking into some old agency."

"Katsuki-kun's right." Reina said, "We're just going to be getting in, getting what we're looking for and getting out."

The group this time looked surprised by this, as Reina and Katsuki had been taken back by the expressions they made. The two of them looked to one another as they couldn't help but give quizzical looks.

"That's… All there is to it… Right?" Reina soon asked.

"Well… Not exactly…" Victor replied awkwardly.

Michiko soon added, "I think there's a slight hiccup in that plan.."

"... What the hell do you mean by that?" Katsuki soon asked.

"Just get in the car and we'll show you." Futsuno said gesturing them to hop in.

With one last glance, Reina and Katsuki went into the van, along with Koichi, Kazuho and Michiko, before they started to drive towards their destination. Though many had been left unaware of a man watching them from a distance, in a silver sedan.

"Excelsior?" The man said in the car, "We've found them. Should we follow them?"

Excelsior replied over the phone, "_Stay close, but don't let them see you._"

* * *

-_**Twenty Minutes Later**_-

They expected it to be different.

They expected it to be abandoned.

They expected to be easy.

Though it was anything but that.

They were shocked to see that the place was not abandoned; true it had been surrounded by a barbwire fence, though they were shocked to see people coming in and out of the place. Each of them different, though they had only one thing in common. They all appeared to have masks, either covering their face or covering their face as they entered the establishment.

They watched from a distance as they had been parked nearby.

Reina compared to the building to the one in her drawing, as it had contained the same entrance, and had been ultimately a one story building.

"That's it…" Reina said, just shocked, as she put her sketchbook away, "... It's a perfect match…"

"You gotta be kidding me right now…" Katsuki grumbled.

Michiko soon said, "Damn it, I should've known!"

"The Wonderland Agency unfortunately was bought out by some third-party company, a few years back-" Akane began to explain, "And as you can imagine, unexpected people made themselves right at home."

"Who are they?" Reina asked the group.

"The lowest of the low." Kazuho replied, "Gang members, yakuza, rich ass-holes, smugglers, you name it. It's one of their many hang out places. Anything you want to do from outside of the law, you go there for quote on quote entertainment."

"The people that own this place calls themselves the Dolls." Victor said, "Jeanist and the other Pros have been trying to shut down their activity for years, but they've always been tricky. They manage to slip through authorities figures. They're kept under wraps from the media as to not cause a panic."

"And something tells me, as terrifying as the Dolls are, they wouldn't dare to try anything with the Symbol of peace around." Akane added.

"These guys have a leader… Right?" Katsuki asked.

"They did." Violet said, "Well at least… They do now."

Reina and Katsuki gave a quizzical look at this sort of remark. "What does that mean?" Reina asked.

"Well… Remember, the Dolls are tricky to find like we said." Kazuho said, "A year ago, the Boss and some other Pros, took down the previous leader of the Dolls, and for awhile they were quiet. But two months after the leader was taken out… Let's just say it was like the Dolls never left."

"The Boss believed that the previous leader of the Dolls had a successor. In fact, Michiko here went undercover in that establishment that same year." Koichi said, causing Michiko to flinch.

"You did?" Reina asked her, "What were you doing there?"

Michiko let out a sigh before she started to explain herself briefly, "I was undercover for the Dolls with my old partner, to find the leader and bring her in… But... He was killed in action before we could find anything."

Reina and Katsuki soon noticed the tone of her voice, as her expression changed slightly. Reina couldn't help but look to her with worry, though before she could ask Futsuno soon spoke up.

"Violet, Victor, Akane-chan and I did some research when Miss Bodyguard here gave us a call." Futsuno said as she scooted over to Reina's side, "It took us awhile, but I dug up some old articles and documents about it. According to old newspaper, the Pro Hero Phantom Witch was the person who owned the Wonderland Agency."

Reina and Katsuki only looked shocked at this.

"The ol-" Katsuki started to say, as he stopped himself for a moment, "-The Phantom Witch, you mentioned before owned this place?"

"Yup." Violet replied, "From what we understand she was one of the youngest to ever own a Hero Agency. Some say she bought it after she graduated from UA, some say it was after college, when she studied in America. Truth being told no one really knows."

"And just like the Phantom Witch, the sidekicks she recruited were really good at their job of cleaning up the streets." Victor added, "But just a few weeks after she was declared dead, the Wonderland Agency mysteriously shut down, and no one heard a word from the other employees or her sidekicks since."

Reina only looked even more shocked at this, as Katsuki's jaw dropped slightly. "Okay… That is weird…" Reina said, before thinking, "_... Still doesn't explain why that name sounds familiar._"

"Oh! And you'll love this little tidbit!" Futsuno said, "Before she disappeared, she was looking into a case. One in particular, involving-_**The League of Villains**_."

At this, Katsuki and Reina did a doubletaked, as they had the sudden urge to check their ears, just to see if they heard it right.

"The same people that attacked USJ, and tried to kill All Might." Reina said, "You mean to say whoever this Phantom Witch person is, was involved?"

"Well yeah, basically." Futsuno said with a shrug, "At least, according to what we dug up."

"Not only that, but it looks like the person helping her out with the case, was the Pro-Hero PenPen." Akane said, "Seems like they were really good friends when they were-You know, not dead?"

"The Phantom Witch ain't dead, it's impossible!" Victor immediately denied.

"You have no proof!" Violet added.

"That explains the photo that Penny-san was in…" Reina said.

"So then…" Michiko said as she started to put together, "... If they were looking into the League of Villains, than there's a possibility that whatever they looked into is still there!"

"Exactly!" Victor and Violet said with a smile.

"Well that's great, but where do we find it?" Reina asked.

Victor soon pulled up the blueprints to the building on a tablet he kept in his backpack. "If Phantom Witch was anything like the our other Pro-Heros, she's sure to have the files hidden in her office, though only one little hiccup."

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched at this, "What hiccup?"

Victor pointed over to the entrance of the Agency, "We're gonna have to get passed all of that. Hence why Evans-san got you the disguises, so this way you guys won't be easy to recognize."

Michiko said with a smile, "correct, if only i can change the miss's something that won't expose her body too much.."

"What you said-" Kazuho started to say but was cut off when her mouth had been tapped courtesy of Michiko.

Michiko yelled at Kazuho, "I know that!"

"Do you seriously have to do that?" Koichi said, "I mean I know that Kazuho made a surprising style choice, but it's unnecessary."

Reina and Katsuki looked to one another as they both soon looked over to the Wonderland Agency. Reina started to get nervous again as she watched the people enter the establishment. True she wanted to find answers but that didn't mean she was terrified.

She had no idea what had been inside that establishment, or what sort of people laid inside. Only the worst of the worst; those words kept playing back in her head. Her body shook at the very thought as she wasn't sure what she should do. I mean, she knew she wanted to find Shigaraki, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder, what sort of Villains would be lurking inside.

She flinched slightly when she felt Katsuki's hand on her shoulder; her shaking seemed to have stopped.

"... We can do this." He told her softly, "Okay?"

Reina only nodded her head, before she turned to the group. "Alright…" She said as she turned over to the group, "... So how do we get inside?"

"The club will only allow guests with masks to enter the place." Michiko said before she turned to Futsuno, "You got what I asked for right?"

"Don't worry, I got them, luckily there was a sale." Futsuno said as she took out the masks.

"So we just have to wear these?" Katsuki asked.

Michiko replied with a nod, "yeah it's the only way."

Reina and Katsuki examined the masks more closely; they saw it had been a set of doll masks that looked like it could belong to an antique doll. It bared no expression and it's eyes looked like that of a corpse.

"It's your call Ki-chan." Futsuno said, "... You ready to do this?"

Reina took a deep breath as she placed the mask on the side of her head, "Let's do this."

With that, they stepped out of the vehicle, adjusted their masks as they approached the Agency. The person in charge of the door let them in without any issue, and all they had to do was follow the lights the so called abandoned building provided.

Reina lead the group as they stepped inside; the only path that had been available to them was a hall that connected to the far left most side of the hall. The other path looked to be blocked by debris, as well as chairs and lockers; which couldn't help but perplex her.

Despite her curiosity she continued to press forward.

Eventually they entered a room through a set of double doors. The first thing they had noticed was the music that it had played. It had been that of a classical tone, coming from a single gramophone. The room had been packed yet the whole place had been spacious; a single stage with dark red curtains stood towards the front of the room with what looked to be a long runway

Many people were gathered around; some wearing fancy outfits, while others looked underdressed in Reina's eyes.

She could smell tobacco as it plagued the air; the mere scent of it made her cough and cover her nose. Some of them looked deranged and drunk, and she dared not to go near them.

"So, this is what a Villains club looks like." Katsuki said with disgust as he looked around.

"You know despite the smell, and this overwhelming fear I've got, it's pretty interesting to see them all here in one place." Violet commented.

Michiko said as she shuddered, "Yeah intriguing.."

"Let's find out where that room is." Kazuho said, "The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Yeah." Koichi said before looking around, "I don't suppose asking for directions is on the table."

The group looked to the people that surrounded them. "I hate to be the one to say it… But we're going to have to split up." Akane said with a sigh.

"What!?" Michiko exclaimed keeping her voice low.

"I know, it's a bad idea." Akane said as if she read her very thoughts, "But we can cover more ground if we split up."

"She's right." Victor said, "Plus, it'll be less suspicious if we're not all seen together."

Michiko couldn't help but argue, "As if I'll abandon the Miss!"

"Michiko-san…" Reina soon said sternly. She soon gave a smile making Michiko's heart skip a bit, "... It'll be alright… After all, it's not like we're going to be alone."

Michiko started to stammer a little as she had been struggling to say something. It hadn't been long before she let out a sigh of defeat.

She soon said as she pouted, "Damn it all, fine!"

"Alright then." Violet said, "Victor and I will stick together and search towards the back."

"Akane-chan and I will take the far right." Futsuno said.

"We'll search over by the bar, and see if we can find anything." Koichi said.

"Then, Katsuki-kun and I will check around the stage." Reina said, "If anything goes wrong, we'll signal each other."

"Yeah." Michiko nodded.

The group soon dispersed making their way through the crowd. Reina and Katsuki kept a firm grip on each other as they made their through the crowd. She kept her head to the floor as to not look directly into anyone's eyes. He could feel her hand shaking in his own, as he could tell how terrified she was right now.

"I can feel you shaking you know." Katsuki whispered as he leaned over, "You doing alright?"

"I've bared witness to Shota fighting off the Villains that tried to attack in open daylight…" Reina started to say, "... But I've never seen so many of them in one place before." She only picked up her head slightly as she looked onto the people that had mingled and flirted with each other.

"Why are these people here do you think?" She couldn't help but ask.

"... Who the hell knows? These assholes are just strangers to us." Katsuki replied, "It doesn't matter who they are, or as to why. In the end, it doesn't matter to either of us."

"... I guess…" She said tightening her hand a little, "... But-"

"Reina." He soon said stopping her, both in her sentence and in her tracks.

"I know your scared right now, and who the hell can blame you?" Katsuki said as he got her to turn to him, "I don't blame you for feeling that way, but, everythings going to be fine. We'll have each others back. I swear."

At this Reina turned red again, as she smiled a little. "Thanks." She said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Katsuki only smiled back to her before they finally reached the stage.

She groaned as she looked around the area of the stage, "... There's gotta be a door around here somewhere…" She said, "... Can you keep watch for me?"

"You got it partner." Katsuki said with a smile.

Reina went around the stage to check if she could find the entrance to where they needed to go. Katsuki let out a sigh as he leaned against the wooden wall looking onto the crowd, though he made sure to keep it casual and not look conspicuous.

He couldn't help but have a thought in his head, as he placed his hand on his cheek. His heart paced at an unnatural rate, as he thought back to the many times Reina gave a warm smile; the times where he saw Reina actually happy.

He looked to his pinkie, just remembering something he had promised long ago…

...Before she had forgotten.

"... I swear… I'm going to become stronger… And I'll keep you safe this time."

_**THUMP!**_

Katsuki stumbled a little when he felt someone bump into him startling him a little.

"**HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-!?**"

Katsuki stopped himself, when he saw who had bumped into him. Though he only caught a glimpse of the person he saw.

He saw a familiar scar, and a familiar look.

"That's… It can't be-"

He felt himself move unconsciously, but before he could call out to them… The person… Suddenly vanished.

"...She's gone…?"

"Katsuki-kun!" Reina soon called out.

He jumped at the sound of her voice as she ran back over to him looking happy about something.

"I didn't find exactly what we were looking for, but I found a close second!" She said before noticing the look on his face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Katsuki looked back over to where he saw the woman, as he had been at a loss for words. "... Katsuki-kun?" Reina said worryingly, "Your scaring me, is everything alright?"

"I… Thought I saw a ghost…" Katsuki had eventually replied.

"... A ghost?" She said somewhat fearfully.

Katsuki noticed the expression she made; he gave a pat on the head making her blush again, "Don't worry about it." He told her, "You said you found something?"

She seemingly snapped out of her trance before she replied, "Ye-yeah! I found something backstage!"

She took his hand and she started to pull him towards the back, making sure no one followed them. Surprisingly enough all of backstage had been empty, not even the staff had been around. She bought him over to a dressing room that looked to be partly open, as she bought him inside.

She bought him over what looked to be that of a book in a glass case. It looked to damaged, showing signs of burns and the pages looked to be yellow. On the cover it looked to have a picture of a black lotus in the middle of it.

"The hell is this?" He said, "Some nerds journal?"

"Look at the name!" She said pointing to the cover.

He rolled his eyes a little but did what she told him; his eyes widened in shock. On the cover, just on the far corner had read a name.

"_**Alcina…**_" He said shocked.

"This proves it!" Reina said to him, sounding excited, "The name Alcina, the same name I saw in my dream and overheard from Shimizu-sensei, whoever she is real!"

"Hang on a damn minute here Lollipop Head!" Katsuki said, keeping his voice low, "This doesn't make any sense! If this place is owned by Villains, they would've gotten rid of shit they don't need. So why take the trouble of putting this in a display case like it's some sort of museum?"

"I don't know, maybe whoever owns this place has a hoarding issue." Reina said, "Look we can worry about it later! Help me get this open!"

Though he still had his thoughts, he decided not to make a big deal, as he helped her out. They tried to remove the lid, though they couldn't make it budge no matter how hard they tried. They put every muscle they had into lifting the lid but it appeared to be stuck.

"Damn it!" Reina said, moving from it and shaking her hands, "It's locked! Maybe there's a key som-"

_**BAM!**_

Reina had been startled by a small explosion; she looked back to the case and Katsuki's hands had been smoking a little, and the case looked partly broken. She only looked to Katsuki surprised as he just held his usual look.

"What?" He said with a shrug, "It saves time."

"You're impossible." She couldn't help but say amused as she went over to the display case again. She opened the lid, and took the journal from where it sat, being very careful with it. She brushed her fingers along the cover of the book, noting it's texture.

She looked to the logo on the cover, her eyes softening a little.

"_That's weird…_" She thought to herself, "_... This book… This picture… Looking at it... Why do I feel…?_"

"What's wrong?" Katsuki asked, noting that she had been oddly silent, "Why did you ge-"

He stopped himself when Reina turned to him and he noticed the look that she gave and something else; her eyes were filled with tears. Though Reina herself, didn't seem to notice.

"What?" She asked him.

"... You're crying." He pointed out as he placed his hand on her cheek; brushing away her tears with his thumb. She placed her hand on her other cheek as she finally took notice.

"... Oh…" Reina said as Katsuki cupped her face, "... I guess I am. I'm sorry… I don't know why… I just..."

She found herself in a trance when she looked to his eyes once more, as he wiped away more of her tears. It seemed to stay that way for awhile, before they were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard footsteps.

"Come on, we gotta go." Katsuki told her, taking her hand and leading her out of the dressing room. They had managed to make it back out without arousing suspicion as the crowd looked oblivious.

"Okay, let's find the Yakuza weirdo and-"

Katsuki had been cut off when they were suddenly startled by what they assume to be the staff of this messed up of a place. It had been a man, holding what looked to be a bucket filled with paper.

"Why 'ello there you beautiful maiden!" The man said with an accent, with a smile that would make anyone shudder.

Reina had been taken back as the man looked at her oddly; Katsuki, on the other hand, gave a nasty glare.

"Are you referring to me?" Reina asked awkwardly.

"Why who else would I be referring to love?" The man said circling her, "Never seen you round here before, and I must say, you look stunning! More stunning than the other lovely ladies that come by, with your eyes and that gorgeous hair!"

Reina backed up a little from the man as she felt uncomfortable. "Um… Thanks I guess…" She said nervously.

She jumped when the man took her hand bringing it close to his lips, "I notice you come through the doors earlier and you have bewitched me with your beauty love."

"I-Uh-" She started to stammer.

At this Katsuki couldn't take much more of it, as he pulled Reina to his side, giving the man a glare; though he didn't seem phased.

He gave the man a most terrifying stare as he looked ready to kill him. "Back off asshole." Katsuki said aggressively as he pulled Reina close to him.

"Easy now mate." The man said innocently, "I'm just being polite to the beautiful la-"

"I know what you were doing you goddamn creep!" Katsuki said to him as he grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, "You touch her again and I'll kill you!"

The man lifted his hand up innocently as he chuckled, "Alright, alright, calm down friend, don't get all hostile." He soon held the bowl out to her, "Care to try your luck in our Raffle love?"

"A… Raffle?" Reina said, "You have Raffles here?"

The man suddenly disappeared from Reina and Katsuki's sights; She nearly screamed when the man appeared behind her, making her scream. "Of course we do love!" He said, "It's one of the best things that our lady has been kind enough to entertain her guests with!"

"Your lady?" Reina and Katsuki said.

"Well she's not necessarily my lady, she's everyone's lady!" The man said, "May have her heart like ice, but she knows what people want, and she'll provide!" He held the bowl closer to her, "Come on than love, pick a number and try your luck!"

Reina looked to Katsuki, staying silent; awkwardly, Reina reached her hand into the glass bowl before she pulled out a folded up piece of paper. She looked at what had been written on it.

"24?" She read.

"Oooh! That's a lucky number round here love!" The man said, "Well best of luck to ya, not that you're going to need it. Gotta go make me rounds."

The man vanished in a puff of smoke before they saw him on the far side of the room. "Perverted asshole…" Katsuki grumbled.

"Thank you." Reina said patting his shoulder, "For defending me like that. Despite how you act, you really are a gentleman."

Katsuki turned red at this, as he only grumbled some more, making Reina giggle.

"Miss!" They heard Michiko yell.

They saw her running towards them, Michiko gave her a hug as she sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're alright, Miss! I saw that creep talking to ya, and had the urge to punch him!"

"I'm fine Michiko-san, really." Reina said with a smile, "Katsuki-kun defended me."

Michiko looked to Katsuki as she said with a sigh, "well i suppose i should thank you, Bakugo."

"Bite me Yakuza weirdo." Katsuki said.

Michiko growled as she said, "on second thought, I'll take that back, mutt."

"**QUIT CALLING ME A MUTT!**" He yelled.

The rest of the group soon joined up with the three of them, as they looked dejected. "We couldn't find anything." Koichi said, "The security here is more tight than I expected."

"We couldn't even get close to the bar with this kind of a crowd!" Kazuho said.

"Did you guys find anything?" Violet asked.

Michiko replied as she shook her head, "not a single clue.."

"Same here." Futsuno said, before she turned to Reina and Katsuki, "What about you guys? Did you find anything?"

"Well, we found a-" Reina started to say.

Suddenly they jumped when the lights dimmed, and had been replaced with colored lights; the crowd started to gather at the stage, causing the group to push along with the crowd, taking them back. Loud music rang through their eardrums, as they tried to steady themselves.

"What the hell is going on!?" Reina exclaimed.

"Ow, you just hit me with your elbow you primsim weirdo!" Katsuki yelled at Michiko.

Michiko yelled as she flipped him off, "F**k off! I did no such thing!"

"Is this really be the time to be arguing!?" Victor exclaimed, "Ow, my spleen!"

The stage had soon been filled with smoke, that smelled rather odd. A young woman with sharp teeth and nails; she appeared to have scales along her neck of her dark skin. Another girl, a teen jumped out onto the stage, with a smile on her face. Reina and Katsuki froze at the sight of the teen, and her smile.

Though what they didn't notice was the look Michiko gave at the sight of the two of them.

"**WHAT'S UP, BITCHES!?**" The Young Woman with sharp teeth exclaimed, making the crowd cheered loudly.

"**HOW ARE Y'ALL DOING TONIGHT?!**" The other shouted as she got air horns on.

The crowd cheered loudly at this while Reina and Katsuki, just stood speechless. "... It's her…" Katsuki said aggressively, "... It's that damn Thinner Villain."

"Vivazo…" Reina said somewhat fearfully.

Koichi and Kazuho looked shocked at this as they looked over to Michiko. "Michiko…" Koichi said, "... Isn't that girl…"

"That girl…" Kazuho said, "... But I thought… The Boss, your parents said-"

"Yeah..i thought so too.." Michiko Said as her breathing seem to be heavy and her teeth seething in anger. "I can't believe it… _**My sister is alive**_."

Reina and Katsuki caught this, as they looked to Michiko surprised. "What!?" They both exclaimed with a hushed whisper.

"Well, well!" The girl with sharp teeth said, "Looks like we got ourselves a full deck tonight, don't we luv?"

The girl named Vivazo said with a giggle, "that we do~"

"I see a lot of new faces, and a lot of old ones too~" The woman said as she winked to the men and women, "For those of you that don't know us… The names Crock, and this here is my partner, Vivazo, and we welcome you to our special entertainment! Courtesy of our lovely lady!"

Vivazo added as her face turned red, "our dearest Miss Pitch."

"Well she's as disturbing as ever." Reina said as she shuddered.

"How is that Thinner Bitch your sister!?" Katsuki said looking to Michiko.

Michiko briefly explained, "yeah, Sadly"

"That's really shocking!" Violet and Victor said.

"Indeed." Futsuno said, "How interesting."

"And you're related to that!?" He said, before he realized something, "... Wait a minute… Did she say just say Pitch?"

Michiko had been taken back at this as she replied, "I think she did, why?"

"... Oh shit…" He said before he looked to Reina.

The woman named Crock soon said, "I know what you're all waiting for here tonight. You're all here for the main event!"

"Who's ready to claim their prize!?" Vivazo said.

The crowd cheered loudly again at this, making the group jump. Reina had been startled when Katsuki took her hand. "Come on, we have to go now!"

"Katsuki-kun?" Reina said worryingly, "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave, right now!" Katsuki stated, "You're not safe here!"

"What are you-"

The stage soon opened up as their revealed to be a machine that resembled that of a gumball. "Time to spin that wheel!" Crock said pulling the lever.

The balls within the machine began to move rapidly after a hiss of air, startling them; Katsuki started to drag Reina through the crowd. "Come on! We have to go!" He told her.

"Baku-chan! Wait!" Futsuno exclaimed.

"Don't leave without us!" Akane said.

"Wa-Wait!" Reina said, "Katsuki-kun! You're hurting me!"

Katsuki took notice of this, and loosened his grip on her, "Reina, please." He said, "We have to get you out of here."

"But why?" She asked, "Why do we have to go?"

"Look I-" He started to say, before he took a deep breath, "-I promise, I'll explain, but just not right now. For now I need you to trust me… Please?"

Reina saw the look in his eyes, the slight fear he had displayed; it had been rare for him to do so, especially if it's around other people. Before she could respond however-

"And we have our lucky number, 24!" Vivazo said, as she held up the number ball in her hand, "Who's the lucky winner this time round?!"

The man from before appeared in a puff of smoke; he took her hand caught her by surprise. Before Katsuki knew it, she along with the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. The group looked shocked.

"What the-Reina!" Katsuki exclaimed.

Michiko shouted, "**MISS!**"

"Where did she go!?" Koichi exclaimed.

The puff of smoke appeared again on the stage, and they saw Reina standing next to the man at the center.

"Here's your winner! Right 'ere!" The man said raising Reina's arm.

She managed to shake her grip from the man before Crock and Vivazo approached making her shrink.

"Well, well, aren't you a little beauty." Crock commented, putting her face close to hers, "And what would your name be then, Sheila?"

Vivazo said with a giggle, "Yeah cutie~ Tell us~"

Reina stammered a little, "It's uh-" She gulped a little, "-Alice. My name is Alice."

"Alice eh?" Crock said, "Shame, I much preferred Sheila."

Vivazo placed her hand on her shoulder as she said with a smile, "either name is fine~"

"Well than Miss Alice-" Crock said as she soon took out a bat wrapped in what looked to be barbwire; stained with red from behind her back, "—Step right up and claim your prize!"

Reina hesitantly took the bat from Crock as she looked to the bat more closely; raising an eyebrow slightly.

"_Is this… __**Blood**__?_" She thought herself, "_What do they want me to do with this?_"

Vivazo held a remote in her hands, and with a click of a button, Reina heard the sound of gears turning. The curtains pulled back and her eyes widened at a horrific sight; Katsuki and the others eyes widened as they saw what had been on stage.

What stood before the young teen was that of a man; a banker by the look of it. He looked injured, his hair stained with blood, and his clothes had been torn and stained. He held a terrified expression and looked to be crying and struggling in the confines of the ropes that binded him.

"You get to take the first hit!" Crock said, not noticing the expression Reina had made, "Isn't that just grand?"

Vivazo added with a smile, "Go on now! Take a swing!"

Reina looked to the man before her as her hands shook. She saw the look in his eyes as they looked to be pleading to her.

At this, in that exact moment… She knew what she had to do.

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	15. Chapter 10: Pitch Black

_**(Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld)**_

What stood before the young teen was that of a man; a banker by the look of it. He looked injured, his hair stained with blood, and his clothes had been torn up. He held a terrified expression and looked to be crying and struggling in the confines of the ropes that binded him.

"You get to take the first hit!" Crock said, not noticing the expression Reina had made, "Isn't that just grand?"

Vivazo added with a smile, "Go on now! Take a swing!"

Reina looked to the man before her as her hands shook. She saw the look in his eyes as they looked to be pleading to her.

At this, in that exact moment… She knew what she had to do.

"Come now, don't be shy love." Crock soon said, "Take the hit!"

"No…" Reina said softly.

Crock and Vivazo looked to each other as they didn't quite hear her. "What was that?" Vivazo said, rubbing her ear a little. Reina gripped the handle of the bat; taking a deep breath as she did.

"I said-**NO!**"

Katsuki and the rest of the group were shocked when Reina turned and went to swing the bat at Crock and Vivazo. Though before it could hit either of them, the man that had brought her to the stage had been quick to restrain her.

"Hey now! No need for violence!" The man said, still holding his creepy like grin.

"Let go of me!" Reina exclaimed as she thrashed and kicked.

"Go easy on the grip there, Sterling." Crock told the man.

Vivazo soon picked up a strange scent in the air, coming from the young teen.

"Wait a minute…" Vivazo said as she approached her.

She grabbed her by the hair roughly as she pulled it back looking like she was wearing a ponytail. The whole crowd gasped as the group looked in horror .

"Uh-oh!" Violet and Victor said.

"Crap!" Akane said.

"Not good!" Kazuho and Futsuno said.

"Uhh, this is bad!" Koichi said.

Michiko added, "She's exposed the miss!"

Vivazo started to let out a laugh as she let go of her hair, while Crock stood their shocked. Vivazo soon said with a smile as she slapped herself in the head, "I knew that smell was all too familiar!"

"Well, piss on my own grave!" Crock said with a laugh of her own, "You're the girl who's supposed to be dead!" She soon took a bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person!"

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you need to let that man go!" Reina said.

Crock merely chuckled as she stood up, "You weren't kidding Viv. She really does have fire in her, doesn't she?"

Vivazo added, "Yeah! I hate that about her."

"Don't know, I fancy it myself." Crock said.

Reina struggled on and on until Sterling kicked her in the back causing her to fall onto her knees as she cried out. Her group flinched out of terror, while Katsuki gave a rageful look along with Michiko.

"We gotta do something!" Kazuho said.

"Yeah, but what?!" Koichi said, "Even as Vigilantes we can't risk blowing our cover!"

"But we can't just leave her here!" Violet exclaimed, "There has to be something we can do!"

Michiko groaned as she said, "We have to find some way to save the Miss!"

Crock stepped forward to Reina, as she grasped her chin, forcing her to look at her. "You know, something…" She started to say, "... When I saw you in that photo, I couldn't believe my own eyes. It was like I was looking at the same person. I didn't want to believe it, but seeing you face to face… I swear, it's almost as if you were cloned by her! Don't see why Viv don't like you that much." She looked over to Vivazo, "No offense."

Vivazo said with a shrug, "None taken."

Reina managed to get herself out of Crock's grip, "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Crock looked surprised at this, but only for a brief moment as she started to laugh again, "You don't have any clue, do you!?" She said as she laughed, "Now that is a fun little twist!"

Vivazo said with a smile, "Indeed, that's twisty"

Crock look over to the bartender, "You there! Go inform the Lady of who showed up to the party!"

"Yes ma'am!" The Bartender before she left her post.

At this point Reina's group began to panic. "We gotta think of something and fast!" Victor said.

"Akane-chan and I will keep them busy for as long as we can!" Futsuno said, "You guys find a way to get to Ki-chan!"

"Just don't screw it up!" Akane said as she followed.

"Futsuno, Suzuki, wait!" Violet exclaimed, but Futsuno and Akane had already made their way through the crowd.

"Michiko, we've got a plan, don't we!?" Koichi asked, "What do we do!?"

Michiko wanted to say something but what could she do? Luckily someone was quick to provide an answer.

"Screw this!" Katsuki soon said as he threw off his shades.

The group had been taken back when Katsuki used his Quirk, drawing the attention of everyone in the club. Katsuki kicked Sterling right in the face, forcing him to let go of Reina, before he used his Quirk on Crock and Vivazo, as they both flying off the stage.

"Katsuki-kun!" Reina exclaimed.

"Get up! Now!" He told her as he took her arm, getting her to stand.

They went to run off the stage but more of the staff blocked their path. "You're not going anywhere!" One of them said.

It wasn't long still one of them was stopped by a bright yellow blade made of light. Michiko came jumping onto the stage as she looked ready to fight.

"You want the Miss? You'll have to get through me!" She said before she retracted her blade and went at them head on. They had been taken by surprise as Michiko had been able to knock them off their feet; the crowd had already started to flee the scene as they screamed.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT A PRO?!**"

"**NO WORSE! THAT'S A VIGILANTE! REFLECTED BLADE!**"

"**THEY'RE MORE OF THEM?!**"

"**EVERYBODY SCRAM!**"

"Michiko-san!" Reina exclaimed.

Michiko soon said, "It's like I said to you and the bossman, my job is to make sure you're safe!"

Other attacks came up from behind, but were soon thwarted when Koichi and Kazuho stepped in. Koichi slid on the floor as he was able to trip them all, while Kazuho jumped into the air, giving them a kick; Violet and Victor grabbed the other two from behind as they punched them right in the neck.

Koichi added with a smile, "And she's not the only one!"

"We're here to watch your back!" Kazuho said.

"No man left behind!" Violet and Victor said with a smile.

Reina laughed softly at this, as she smiled herself. Though this had been short lived when Crock and Vivazo basically kicked the debris off of them. They both got themselves back up on their feet before they brushed themselves off.

"**GET THEM!**" Crock shouted to their comrades, "**KILL THE VIGILANTES!**"

Their comrades charged at them, prompting Reina's group to engage the enemy.

Vivazo soon noticed that Michiko had been among the group, before she issued a command of her own, "except that one...leave her...to me.." With a discomforting grin, her nails began to emit paint thinner, till they hardened.

Vivazo soon gave a laugh as she jumped towards Michiko, giving her little time to react. She only barely blocked the attack as Vivazo managed to push her back.

"**MICHIKO-SAN!**" Reina shouted, before she blocked a punch from one of the attackers, and countered it. Another went to attack her from behind though Katsuki was quick to act as he blasted three of them away with only his Quirk. The two of them stood back to back with each other.

"Keep your guard up, and don't slip into a daze!" Katsuki told her, "You hear me Lollipop Head?"

"Yeah, I got it!" She said, as she drew her sword, "You just be careful, alright?"

Katsuki only gave a smirk as he said, "Same to you!"

Thus the two sprang into action as they both gave all they had as they attacked.

Michiko guarded with her blades only to find a scratch on her face when Vivazo charged at her.

"Hello Michi-chan~! Long time no see!" Vivazo said with a chuckle as she licked her lips.

"Can't say the feelings' mutual, Vivazo.." Michiko said as she got into a fighting position.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat your family, my darling sister~?" Vivazo said with a creepy smile

"You're not my family! After what you and mom did.." Michiko said with a glare, "... **I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**"

Michiko's blade changed to red as she began to charged at Vivazo, letting out a fierce war cry. This time, Vivazo barely managed to dodge it as she managed to get a cut on her arm, causing the wound to bleed profoundly.

"Ooo.." Vivazo said in awe as she placed her hand on her arm seeing the blood come out. "You're getting better at this.. it's no wonder you chose to be my darling Floydie's bodyguard.."

"**DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME IN SUCH A CASUAL TONE!**" Michiko shouted as she charged at her again, this time more aggressively than before. Vivazo merely laughed as she dodged each and every one of her attacks before countering it, knocking the blade out of her hand.

Vivazo soon said tauntingly, "Temper temper.." She licked her harden nails as she soon said, "That's gonna get ya killed one day."

Michiko materialized another blade in her hand, this time in the color of neon blue,

"Oooo. Going all out huh?" Vivazo said as more thinner began to leak on her harden nails. "Then so will I! Winner gets to keep Floydie forever!"

Michiko said as she tightened her grip, "That will _**NEVER**_ happen!"

Thus the two of them charged once more.

Reina and Katsuki both kept on exchanging blows one after another, as they nearly dodged one attack after another; though they ended up getting a few scratches here and there, they still managed to push onward. They were able to help each other out in the fight, as at one point they grabbed each other hand before they pulled onto one another; kicking their enemies in the stomach.

At one point in the fight they had been surrounded by their enemies, as once more they were back to back. They both looked to one another as they soon had the same idea. They hooked their arms with one another, before they nodded to each other, each bearing a smile.

Using her Quirk, Reina was able to lift Katsuki off the ground as she spun him around, while he activated his own Quirk, blowing each of the attackers away. They both stood up straight as they couldn't help but bask at this.

"**GOT 'EM!**' Reina shouted as she went for a high-five.

"**SLAMMIN'!**" Katsuki exclaimed as he gladly responded to this gesture.

Of course it had been short lived when they were attacked from behind. It was quickly thwarted by Koichi as he was tripped them all with the help of his Quirk as he slid across the floor.

"Thank me later!" Koichi said, before he managed to get a hit on the others that tried to take advantage of the situation.

Violet and Victor had been using equipment, they had brought with them prior to assist them in battle. With each and every punch they threw, they released an air pressure causing most to fly back.

"This feels really good!" Violet said with a smile.

"Yeah, it really is a nice change from the office!" Victor added, before they continued on.

Kazuho leaped high into the air, kicking each of them in the head knocking them out instantly as she landed beside them. "Pop-Step!" Reina said to Kazuho, calling her by her Vigilante name, pointing to the man still tied up, "Can you get him out of here?!"

Kazuho nodded as she replied, "Yeah, just leave it to me!" Kazuho jumped to the stage as she helped the man out of his restraints; Reina soon turned to Violet, Victor and Koichi.

"Crawler! Alchemy Twins!" Reina said, "Clear a path for them! Make sure no one gets near them!"

"Gotcha!" Koichi said with his thumbs up.

"No problem!" Victor and Violet said.

The three of them proceeded to clear a path as they used their gifts to keep them all back. "**GO!**" Reina yelled to Kazuho. Kazuho nodded, and leaped high before landing on the ground. She supported the man as she managed to reach the exit just in time.

One of them tried to follow them outside, though Reina had been quick to stop them with her Quirk and toss them back in the room. The person she had thrown landed just at Crock's feet.

"Well, you were worth every cent." Crock said sarcastically; stepping over the man, blades soon emerged from her hands as she sharpened them; she stepped towards Reina as she readied herself "Alright then Sheila… **MY TURN TO PLAY!**"

Thus Crock charged at her, with Reina nearly dodging her attack as she managed to graze her cheek. She began to engage Crock with her blade in hand.

"**REINA!**" Katsuki exclaimed as he witnessed Crock attacking her.

He was about to go and help her, but had prevented from doing so when Michiko came flying right into him, knocking him off his feet.

"**GET OFF OF ME YAKUZA WEIRDO!**" Katsuki yelled as he shoved her off of him.

"**I CAN SAY THE SAME FOR YOU DOG!**" Michiko shouted.

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT!**" He barked.

"**ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ARGUING!?**" Koichi yelled, "**DO YOU EVEN SEE OUR CURRENT SITUATION NOW?!"**

The two of them quickly moved when Vivazo fired from her gun. Katsuki glared over in Vivazo's direction when she stopped firing.

"You…" Katsuki said as his glare intensified.

"Well well… If it isn't the explosion brat who did this to me…" Vivazo said as she glared at him, "Thanks to you...my love Floydie doesn't recognize me" She soon exposed her stomach as she shouted "..Especially with this scar you gave me!"

"Wait, you fought her before?"" Michiko said surprised.

Katsuki ignored Michiko's question as his hands sparked, "... You're the one responsible for that Inkhead's condition in our match…" Katsuki said, a vein practically popping on his forehead, "... It's because of you he wasn't himself when we fought… And it's because of you… Reina was traumatized after you hurt her..."

He soon flew towards her taking Michiko by surprise; as he did this he shouted, "**I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU THINNER BITCH!**"

Vivazo was quick to block his attack, before she countered with a punch across his face. Vivazo told him with a sinister smile, "So you _**do**_ know my sweetheart… But judging by that nickname, I say you pick on him alot huh? Well… That makes you my enemy and those who hurt my Floydie… **WILL DIE!"**

Vivazo began to pump her gun again this time at super fast pace while she began to cackle. Katsuki charged at her once more, and started to engage in close before she could have a chance to fire.

"**I WON'T GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO FIRE!**" Katsuki shouted, "**I KICKED YOUR ASS BEFORE, AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!**"

Vivazo only laughed at this remark, while blocking a kick from him. She said in a teasing tone as she kicked him in the stomach, "**YOU WERE SAYING, EXPLOSION BRAT?!**" Just as she pointed the gun point blank at his face. At this Michiko quickly acted.

"**CRAWLER!**" Michiko shouted.

"**RIGHT!**" Koichi yelled as he skidded across the floor, hooking an arm around Michiko's waist. He slid across fast, causing him to accidentally trip, though he was able to throw Michiko in time, just as he went crashing.

"**REFRACTED TOP BLADE!**" Michiko shouted as she started to spin like a tornado while she held out her color blades which became red and cyan blue as she came hurling at her sister. Vivazo saw the blade coming towards her, and she let out a surprise scream; just as she moved the blade managed to cut up a part of her hair, and her shirt.

Katsuki though surprised soon yelled, "**I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP YAKUZA WEIRDO!**"

Michiko shouted back at him, "Oh, would you rather me let her shoot you?!"

"**I WOULD'VE DODGED IT!**" Katsuki shouted as he was in her face.

Vivazo soon growled as she recovered before she noticed a part of her clothes had been partly torn, "You ruined my outfit! I got it as a gift from my darling Pitch!" She growled as she pumped her gun, "**YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!**"

As she pointed it towards Michiko, Vivazo said "Say good night dear sister, Hi-speed Thinner Shot -Heavy Machine Gu-"

Vivazo was taken by surprise when Michiko sucker punched her in the face, cracking her nose and making her teeth fall out causing more blood come out. The next second Michiko cut Vivazo on the arm, leg and then rib as she screamed.

"It's over, Sister.." Michiko said with fury as the blade became a Neon Blue with smoke emitting from it and her eyes dead set on revenge. "Now..Accept your fate.."

Right before Michiko was ready to impale her sister, but-

"**REFLECTED BLADE NO!**" Koichi shouted, as he slid towards her, hooking his arm around hers, "**WE CAN'T KILL ANYONE, YOU KNOW THAT!**"

Michiko shouted as she struggled, "**LET ME GO, CRAWLER! **She has to pay! Pay for what she did back in New York! What her mother did to Penelope! **YOU KNOW THAT!**"

"I know but still-!" Kochi told her.

Vivazo rolled her eyes as she readied her gun again, "Seriously, this cliche crap again? You know this is why I hate those type of people. They're always in the way when it comes to the character delivering the final blow." When her gun was loaded, she soon prepared to fire with a smile on her face, "Now then… Might as well kill two birds with one stone.."

While she was distracted, Katsuki quickly armed himself with the Thunderstorms, that he had gotten from his bag. Setting up the scope he activated his Quirk allowing it to fire a net of carbon fiber onto Vivazo making her scream and drop her weapon. She fell on her back hard as she started to thrash about.

She shouted, "**DAMN IT NOT AGAIN! F***! MAKE IT STOP!** **MAKE IT STOP! THE PAIN!** It's driving me crazy! **WHO? WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO ME?!**"

Katsuki soon stood up, as he handed off strand of carbon fiber connected to Vivazo over to a shocked Koichi and Michiko, "Keep her here, I've got a Lollipop Head to save."

Michiko stammered as she said, "Wait b-b-but-"

"Its like Spider Guy said, You shouldn't kill her. I know that Inkhead wouldn't like it if his bodyguard killed someone for his sake… Let alone his family." Katsuki told Michiko as he still head his usual look.

Before Michiko could say anything more, he went to where Reina and Crock had been, as Reina herself had been struggling to keep up with her opponents attacks.

"Wait, Spider Guy?" Koichi said snapping out of it.

Vivazo gagged as she said, "You… **YOU'RE DEAD EXPLOSION BRAT! DO YOU HEAR ME!?**"

Katsuki ignored Vivazo completely as he focused on what was in front of him right now.

Reina had been struggling to block and counter Crock's attacks as she had proved to fast even her. By the time she managed to get herself away from Crock, she saw she had gotten scratches along her arms as she caught her breath. "Damn it…" She said.

Crock only chuckled, "I gotta say, you're better at fighting than I thought you'd be. Guess that comes with attending UA High don't it? Usually when I fight, my prey's down on the ground bleeding to death already. But color me impressed."

Reina glared at her, "Don't you dare mock me!"

"Oooh, cute!" Crock said, "You got fire in your spirit and a temper! You sure your not a clone?"

Reina couldn't help but let out a rageful cry as she charged at her again, with her blade. Crock blocked her attacked before she disarmed her with a swift kick. As the teen went to grab her sword, Crock prevented her from doing so. She gave her a punch in the stomach just as she retracted her blade, making Reina cough.

Crock soon kicked her, causing her to slide on the floor.

"Oh, I bet you have the most interesting voice for your final song!" Crock said as she sharpened her nails, "Be a real treat for me, to take the life of a prodigy. Bring down her spirit." She soon sighed, "Though as much as I'd love to, I'll resist the temptation. Someone very much wants to see you, preferably breathing."

She soon picked her up by the neck of her shirt as Reina grabbed her wrist, as to try to pry her fingers from her. She froze when Crock made a cut on her cheek with her sharp nails.

"Ah well…" Crock said licking her lips, "... I'll just get by with your agonizing screams. After all… Just because your wanted alive… Doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

"**GET AWAY FROM HER!**" Katsuki yelled as he rocketed over to Crock.

"You gotta be kidding me..." She said with a groan.

Crock had been quick to catch him before he could attack, as her hand latched around his neck, making him gag.

"Katsuki-kun!" Reina exclaimed.

Crock flinched at this as she looked back to Reina, "You know this boy?" She said, as she sunk her nails into his neck, making him freeze before he could use his Quirk again. After taking another glance at her and Katsuki she drew her own conclusion.

"I really like your taste in men, Sheila." Crock commented, "Never taken you to go for the jockey type. Then again-"

Crock soon tossed Reina aside making her tumble and roll on the floor. Katsuki recovered he went to attack, though Crock grabbed him by the arm before he could.

"Oh, I got to a fun little idea." She said as she looked over to Reina, "Since I don't have the pleasure to hear your final song… I want to see you make a face of despair for me." She soon looked to Katsuki as her smile seemed to have grown wider, "... And as for you..."

Katsuki let out a grunt as Crock slammed him onto the floor roughly, gripping his neck even tighter, "... I want to hear you sing for me, love."

Katsuki cried out with agony as Crock shoved her blade into his shoulder and Reina's eyes widened in horror. "Katsuki-kun!" She exclaimed as she was about to run over to him.

"**DON'T**!" Katsuki yelled making her stop, "**JUST STAY BACK!**"

"But—" Reina started to say before she was cut off when Katsuki screamed again; turns out Crock shoved another blade, this time in his arm.

"Trying to be the brave one?" Crock said amusingly twisting the blade in his shoulder and arm, "That really is adorable."

"Stop it!" Reina exclaimed as she was on the verge of crying; she tried to use her Quirk to push her off him, but strangely enough… _**It wasn't working. **_

"Stop hurting him!" She pleaded as she tried desperately to activate her Quirk.

Crock saw the look on Reina's face as she laughed, "Now that's a pretty face! That's what I want from you Sheila! The true face of despair, is something that really gets my blood pumping! I wonder what other sorts of faces you'll make when I cut off a limb or two."

Reina's eyes widened in horror, "N-No!" She said, "You wouldn't—!"

"Would I…?" Crock said as she slowly moved her blade in his flesh, making him squirm and cry out, "It's as easy as one…"

"_Why!?_" Reina exclaimed in her head as she tried to get her Quirk to work.

"Two~" Crock said.

"_Out of all the times,_ _why!?_"

"And…"

"_Why won't I__**T**_ _work!?_"

Crock gave a laugh as she readied herself; Reina's eyes widened in horror as her eyes soon changed to gold as she looked as though she had been about to cry.

"Thre-"

"**NOT ON OUR SHIP!**"

Katsuki breathed a sigh of relief when the blades had been removed from his arm and shoulder; Crock on the other hand let out a surprised yelp when she felt something hit her hard. Turns out Violet and Victor fired from their weapons; they both fired carbon fiber as it managed to make Crock stumble as she fell onto the ground with a grunt.

"Ha! Got 'em!" Violet cheered as she high fived her brother.

"Yahtzee!" Victor cheered as he pumped his fist.

Katsuki sat himself up from the floor as he went to stop the bleeding from his wounds. Reina got up and ran over to him, her eyes still in the color of gold.

"Katsuki-kun!" She exclaimed as she slid next to him, "Are you okay!?"

"I'm alright!" He told her, before he flinched, "Shit, this hurts!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Reina soon said, as she grasped her head due to the agony she felt at the moment, "I-I was trying to get her off you, but my Quirk-It just wouldn't-" She took a sharp inhale, before she said looking to him, "-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Katsuki soon took notice of the gold in her eyes before he placed his hand on her shoulder, making her freeze. "Hey…" He said as calmly as possible; he placed his hand on her cheek as he wiped away her tears, "... It's okay… Don't cry. I'm still here."

Reina only nodded as she took his hand into her own; She started to calm down though her eyes had stayed gold as Katsuki remained calm as if nothing about her had changed.

They both soon jumped when Crock had surprisingly managed to cut through the carbon fiber with her blades surprising Violet and Victor.

"That was carbon fiber…" Violet said shocked, "... That was carbon fiber! No Villain is supposed to break through that!"

"How did you managed to cut it!?" Victor exclaimed.

Crock got herself up on her feet as she cracked her neck, "The only thing strong enough to cut through diamond, is that of a diamond, or so they say." She told them, as she licked her blade, "The Miss was kind enough to give me this, when she picked me up off the streets, and took me to the Dolls."

Crock sharpened her blades once more as they created sparks, "Used to be plain old metal before she gave me an upgrade. Had a friend of hers perform this little task. Not many were capable of surviving the procedure, though I'm different from their previous subjects. Rather like her sort, and that's rare for me to say."

"Liquid carbon fiber!?" Violet, Victor, Reina and Katsuki exclaimed.

"But that's impossible!" Victor said, "No one has been capable of liquifying metal, let alone carbon fiber!"

"Well, hate to tell you love…" Crock said, "... Someone did!"

Crock dashed towards the twins, attempting to slice both of their heads off. Luckily they both were able to dodge her attacks though not before their weapons had been sliced and diced through their weaponry. "Scrap!" Violet and Victor exclaimed before they dodge another attack from Crock.

"Victor! We gotta step up our game!" Violet said.

"Yeah! Let's break out the other big guns!" Victor told her.

Reina and Katsuki saw them pull out what looked to be metal claws that sparked with electricity at the very tips; they both attached it to their arms.

"Alright!" Victor said, to Crock, "Now you're really screwed!"

Crock rolled her eyes, "Really? That's your comeback?" She scoffed, "Feels like I'm in ametuar hour right now."

"You'll be eating those words when we give you one hell of a shock treatment!" Violet said as she and Victor activated their weapons.

Just when they were about to fire their weapons but were taken back when they suddenly heard various noises coming from their weapons, taking them back.

"What the-!?" Violet exclaimed.

Violet started to scream as she felt a sudden shock come over her as she screamed, before she fell over on her back.

"What the hell!?" Katsuki exclaimed.

"What happened!?" Reina shouted.

Victor looked on his weapon and saw a symbol appeared on the display screen the biohazard symbol, and his eyes widened in at this.

"Oh God-!" Victor said, "-**WE'VE BEEN HACKED!**"

Victor let out a scream as he started to feel the shocks too before he fell over on his back, making Reina and Katsuki jump at this. Crock laughed again, "The Virus really knows to hit where it hurts I'll tell ya!" She soon looked over to Reina and Katsuki, "Now it's just me and the kiddies~"

Reina couldn't help but shrink, as her body shook a little. Katsuki took notice of this and before he stood up.

"Katsuki-kun…" She said.

He said to her, "We'll be okay. If we play our cards right we'll kick her ass. I'll watch your back." He soon held his hand out to her, as she looked shocked, "But I need you to watch mine. You with me… _**Bright Shadow**_?"

Reina just looked even more shocked at the fact that he called her by her hero name. Suddenly her fear, her anxiety seemed to have disappeared as she felt more at ease; and though she didn't know it, the gold in her eyes disappeared he saw that familiar odd eye combination. She took his hand and she stood up with a smile on her face.

"You got it, Mr. Number One." She said as she gave a wink.

The two of them soon got ready to fight as Crock readied herself, "That was cute, really." She said, "Now I can see why you two belong together."

Reina used her Quirk to retrieve her sword, as she caught it in her hand. "I think I have an idea." She told him softly, "Will you follow my lead?"

"If it means I can beat this bitch's face… Then yeah." Katsuki said.

Reina only huffed, "I figured you'd say that."

The three of them stood silent as the room had been quiet; Michiko and Koichi watched this as they couldn't help but feel the intensity of the atmosphere. Michiko gulped as she said, "hey..is it me or has things gotten pretty intense for a second… For the miss and the Dog…"

"... Honestly… Now I'm worried." Koichi said, "We should call the boss and your parents!"

"What?! No!" Michiko screeched, "We can't let them know we're here!"

"You saw what that woman did to Bakugou!" Koichi said, "What if she puts Nouki-chan through that too?! We're supposed to protect her, and that's our job right now! What if she and Bakugou end up getting themselves killed!?"

Michiko thought about this for a moment before she had come to realize that he had been right. Sbe sighed as she said, while getting out her phone, "Alright fine.."

She quickly went through the list of contacts, and hit the number for Malcolm on her phone. Though when she did, her screen suddenly turned to black, making her jump.

Michiko shouted out of confusion, "Huh!? What the-!?"

A skull suddenly appeared in the middle of the screen, giving a laugh, before a logo of a biohazard appeared with what looked to be a box that had been gift wrapped; a card attached to the box read, "From the Virus". When it opened an eight bit bomb appeared, glitching out the phone. "Evans! Your phone-!" Koichi exclaimed as it soon crashed.

Michiko struggled to turn her phone back on, but couldn't as she yelled, "No-No-No-No-No! This can't be-!"

Michiko and Koichi jumped when they saw Reina and Katsuki charge at Crock and engage, throwing all they got at her. Katsuki set off his explosion but proved to be too quick while Reina used her sword to attack again, though Crock had been quick to counter.

When they noticed the blades coming towards them, they both thought quick and used their Quirks to move.

"**HEY SNAKEY!**" Katsuki shouted putting his hands together, "**GET A TASTE OF THIS!**"

"Wha-!?"

"**STUN GRENADE!**"

Crock was suddenly blinded by a bright flashing light, making her screech. Reina soon got herself behind the bar that had been nearby as she spotted what looked to be a tank of nitroglycerin. At this she had an idea as she turned the knob provided.

"If carbon fiber won't work against her-"

Using her Quirk, she had gotten together the cold air that laid within making it into a ball.

"-Let's put the meaning in cold blooded."

Katsuki jumped back as he caught his breath; he stumbled a little as he felt the blood from his wounds drip. "You oughta quit while your ahead love." Crock said, "Something tells me you won't last much longer and I'd rather much hear your final song Than have you go out quietly."

"Like I'd give you the satisfaction, you damn snake!" Katsuki said still with a smirk.

"Not a snake! I'm a bloody-" Crock let out an annoyed groan, "-It's in my bloody name, you uncultured prick!"

"Well someones got a slight case of egomania." He mocked, making Crock's eyebrow twitch.

"**... I'LL HAVE YOUR TONGUE FOR THAT!**" Crock yelled as she charged at him with her blades.

Katsuki managed to get above her with the help of his Quirk as he blasted her back making her stumble forward, and burn a part of her shirt, making a fresh mark on her lower back. "**YOU LITTLE BRAT!**" She shouted as she thrusted her blade towards him.

Katsuki ducked and gave her an uppercut, pushing her back; he soon fired his thunderstorms, shooting carbon fiber which she had been able to slice through with ease. Michiko and Koichi watched in mere awe at this.

"She really can slice through carbon fiber…" Koichi said shocked.

Michiko said as her jaw had been dropped, "Yeah no kidding."

Finally Katsuki managed to push her back with a strong kick, making her grunt and stumble; she practically did a summer salt on the floor as she recovered. Reina soon jumped from behind the bar as she shouted, "**KATSUKI-KUN!**"

"**GOT IT!**" Katsuki shouted as jumped to her. Crock looked to them confused until she noticed the ball of what looked to be mist.

"Special Improvised Move-!" Reina soon said, before Katsuki went to activate his Quirk and she released her own Quirk, "**-FROST BOMB!**"

"Frost wha-!?"

_**BAM!**_

Crock suddenly found herself surrounded by an ice mist; due to the blast she instantly felt her scales freeze and even her blood. Before she could try to get herself out of the mist, Reina and Katsuki came towards her, delivering a swift kick in the chest knocking her over on her back.

Crock coughed and shivered as she still felt her body go cold, as if she had been floating in deep space. Reina and Katsuki both stepped towards her towering over her; her nose had been bleeding as she had been catching her breath.

"We-Well… Aren't y-you a clever one…?" Crock said as she still shievered.

Katsuki pressed his foot onto Crock's arm, making her cringe. "Now you'll think twice before you go messing with us you damn snake!"

"Katsuki-kun." Reina said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "She can't do anything now." She looked over to Crock before her gaze turned over to Vivazo who was still struggling in her restraints, "Let's get them outside, and get the twins to a doctor."

"Miss?" Michiko said, "What about what we came here for?"

"Don't worry." Reina said, allowing the journal she found earlier to peek out of her jacket, "We have what we need." She soon looked to Koichi, "Crawler? Can you call the police to let them know about the Dolls?"

"Uh yeah about that…" Koichi said before showing his phone, "... We can't get a signal through here."

"Wait, wha-?"

The lights in place had suddenly gone out leaving them in total darkness, leaving the group shocked and perplexed. It wasn't long before Reina heard Michiko and Koichi let out a scream, as something seemed to have felt the wind go by.

As she quickly hid the journal back in her jacket, as she felt a sudden gust of wind go by.

"Guys?" Reina said as she looked around, hearing something break, "You guys, where are you?"

Just as they lights turned back, Reina suddenly found her arms, yanked back; causing her to drop her sword again. She screamed as she found herself flying practically flying across the room, before stopping abruptly. She froze out of fear when she found herself face to face with a person, wearing a doll mask with the number seven on its forehead; she tilted her head to the side, as Reina saw her gray pigtails. It was then she soon noticed, her whole body, had been wrapped in what looked to be ash.

Behind her, she was dragging two people; Futsuno and Akane. They both looked to be worse for wear.

"Wha-Wha-?"

Reina found herself yanked back again, before stopping again. She noticed Katsuki had been by her side, as his legs had been binded, with his arms and hands covered with the very same ash she had been binded in; he struggled to break free, as he aggressively thrashed against them, trying to at least move his legs. The Thunderstorms has been on the floor as they were both cut in half by the look of it.

She saw Koichi, Michiko, Violet and Victor had been tied back to back, by the man named Sterling from earlier as he looked to have a bruise on his face; no doubt from Katsukis previous attack. He soon held a gun to them, as he possessed that same unsettling smile from before.

As Reina trying to process the situation they had been in right now, she noticed the girl with the Doll mask drop Futsuno and Akane before stepping over to Crock, who had still been shivering. Moving her hand slightly, a blanket of ash seemed to have covered her entire body.

Flexing her fingers, the ash seemed to have produced an orange color, for only a moment before it disappeared. The ash dispersed as Crock breathed a sigh of relief; the ice on her arms now having turned to water.

"Oh, that feels better." Crock said as she stretched again.

The doll mask girl, only motioned Crock to Vivazo who was still tied up, and she was quick to comply, as the blade drew from her hand, before going over to where her partner had been. In only a matter of seconds she was able to cut through, allowing Vivazo to get back on her feet and crack her bones.

Vivazo's smile soon returned as she looked in Katsuki's direction. She said while licking her lips and her nails rehardening itself when the paint thinner dripped, "Naughty naughty… You should know better than to mess with me!"

She went to charge at Katsuki, though, to Reina's shock, the girl with the Doll mask created a rope made of ash as she used it to wrap it around her wrist holding her back. Vivazo looked to the girl with a glare as she shouted, "**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?**"

"Calm yourself." The girl told her calmly.

Vivazo had argued, "**I CAN'T, THIS BASTARD HAS TO PAY! HE'S THE ONE THAT GAVE ME THIS SCAR! HE'S BEEN TORTURING MY DARLING FLOYDIE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! HE NEEDS TO DI—**"

Another rope of ash, lashed around Vivazo neck as she started to choke, making Reina's group jump at this. "He who thinks death, is of great punishment… Does not know what it truly means to suffer." The girl said, "Did you forget that already, Vivazo?"

Surprisingly enough, Vivazo's face had been red as she shook her head, prompting the girl to release her from her confines as Vivazo deactivated her Quirk. She said to the girl as she drooled as soon as she caught her breath, " No… Miss Pitch."

"Pi-Pitch?" Michiko said surprised, "That's Pitch?"

"She's… A kid?" Koichi said shocked.

The girl… Pitch soon removed her mask from her face just as she turned back to Reina and Katsuki, revealing a set of bandages wrapped around her eye that hung loosely. She brushed her hair that partly covered her face, before stepping towards Reina and Katsuki.

"So…" Pitch said, looking to Reina, "... We finally meet. The photograph does you no justice." She soon took note of the wounds she possessed, "... I apologize for the roughness my dear. Fighting is unpleasant experience I know, but it is a necessity for survival."

Her attention had soon drawn over to Katsuki, "And if I'm not mistaken… You must be Katsuki Bakugou…" She placed a hand on his head, making him growl as she roughly ruffled his hair, undoing it's combs and allowing it to return to its natural state. She pulled back as he glared daggers at her, though she remained unphased by this.

"I was a bit skeptical, and wondering as to why _**he**_ had taken an interest in someone… As violent as that of a wild tiger…" Pitch said, "... But seeing you in person, I can see why he made that choice. Your different from your other classmates… Aren't you little boy?"

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched at this, "Don't… Call me… **BOY!**"

He went to use his Quirk, only to find that his explosions had been muffled, surprising him and Reina. He tried again, but it was met with the same result as well as an intense pain in his arms, and not just from his wounds.

"Katsuki-kun!" Reina cried out with worry.

"My Quirk-" Katsuki said as he had been quick to put it together, "-This damn ash-It's stopping me!?"

Pitch chuckled softly, "... You are as smart as the records shows. You are right. My ashes can absorb any source of heat you see, like that of fire, or your explosions. Though if I were you, I'd resist the temptation of using it further little boy…" She leaned over, closer to Katsuki's ear, "... That is… If you want to properly use Quirk ever again."

Katsuki clicked his tongue as he still held his look as she pulled back. She looked back to Reina as she stepped towards her, "... I have to say… You really surprised me Miss Reina… Your talents really perceive you, given what I've researched. It's hard to believe that up until now… I believed you to be dead."

Reina looked shocked by this, as she heard this sort of phrase before. "De-Dead? What do you mean by dead?"

"Hmmm…" Pitch said, "... You really don't know much about anything. That would explain a great many things. But I can't wonder… As to why…?"

"Wh-What do you want with me?" Reina asked her still terrified.

"How curious..." She said, "... By now you've realized your current predicament, and yet you still demand answers? You certainly are a strange one…"

"... Are you…" She started to say, as she gulped, "... Going to kill me?"

Pitch shook her head, "... Even though you could be a potential threat that is not my intention. After all… No one can actually replace someone as fascinating and powerful as you."

"Then, what are you going to do to me?" She said as her body shook when Pitch brushed her hand against her cheek.

Pitch stayed silent as she put a hand behind her back, as she used the other to play with her hair. After a moment she responded, "...That… Is for someone else to decide." She soon turned over to Crock, and Vivazo, "Prep an escort. We're taking her and Bakugou to Shigaraki."

At this Reina and Katsuki's eyes widened in horror at this, as did Michiko and Koichi's.

"Even the boy Miss?" Crock said astonished.

Vivazo said shocked, "What?! Boo! Boo! Boo!"

"Something tells me he'll be interested in this little boy." Pitch said, before she looked over to Futsuno, Akane, and the Vigilantes, "Sterling… Leave Reflected Blade for Vivazo. But execute her comrades… Make her watch."

"Understood ma'am." Sterling said with a smile, as he took Michiko by the neck of her shirt as well as Koichi's

"Michiko-san!" Reina shouted, with worry, "Koichi-kun!"

Michiko shouted as she thrashed "**LET ME GO!**"

"**HEY! WATCH THE HOOD!**" Koichi shouted.

"Michi-"

Reina had been cut off when Crock and Vivazo threw a bag over her and Katsuki's heads causing them to fight against their grip.

Pitch soon took out a set of familiar circular devices, from behind her back, before she placed the cold metal on their necks. It had extended into collars as they both flinched from the needles that sunk into their veins.

As the light shined on the collars Crock and Vivazo proceeded to drag them both outside, after Pitch deactivated her Quirk, releasing them from there binds.

Michiko shouted once more before a bag had been stuffed over her head, "**MISS!**"

* * *

-_**Outside**_-

Izuku and Floyd arrived on the scene wearing their Hero costumes as they hid behind a van nearby. They both looked to the entrance as they noticed how quiet it had been. Along with them had been Excelsior and the second was a man wearing a monochrome suit along with a yellow cape and looked to short and have spiky hair and a beard.

"Excelsior-san." Izuku said, "... Are you sure Kaa-chan and Reina-chan are in there?"

Excelsior replied with a nod, "Yeah, one of my scouts spotted them earlier."

"You better be right about this." The man with the yellow cape said, "You interrupted my supper!"

Excelsior argued with the man, "You can go to supper after we deal with this!"

Floyd shushed them as he said, "quiet! You'll get us caught!"

The man hit Floyd with his cane, "Don't tell me what to do! Respect your elders!"

"Gran Torino, stop!" Izuku exclaimed.

Excelsior quickly held him back as he said, "You're the one that'll get us in trouble!"

They soon stopped when they heard the sound of muffled screaming; they peeked from behind and saw two teenagers about their age, getting shoved roughly into a van that had been parked out front, with no windows. Crock, Vivazo and Pitch stepped into the van.

Though despite their faces being covered, Izuku and Floyd knew who they had been.

"Reina-chan! Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed softly.

Floyd said as he looked terrified seeing Vivazo in new cuts and burns, "It's that girl again!"

They soon noticed a couple more people getting dragged outside, and they recognized who it had been. "Floyd-san, that's Evans-san! And the other Vigilantes!" Izuku said.

Floyd said as he smacked himself in the face, "M-Michiko?!

Gran Torino noticed Pitch had been the last one to get in the van, just as she put her mask back on. "That mask… Belongs to the Dolls." He said, "This isn't good."

Excelsior said, "This became dangerous.."

"We have to go and save them!" Izuku said.

Floyd had added as well, "Before they do God knows what!"

"Calm down, both of you." Gran Torino said, "You follow that van and find out where it's going. Excelsior and I will help the Vigilantes, and catch up."

"Roger!" Floyd shouted as he drew up a weapon, "I'll kick their asses!"

Excelsior gave him a smack on the head as he reasoned, "**NOT LIKE THAT!** you have to be sneaky and non conspicuous! If you let them know your near, you'll give away the element of surprise!"

Floyd couldn't help but pout as he said, "Okay fine!"

They noticed the van had started to leave, with two more cars following close behind. "Floyd-san, let's go!" Izuku said.

Floyd nodded his head, as he said with a smile, "Let's do this thing!"

Thus the two of them went to follow them, with the help of their Quirks, while Excelsior, and Gran Torino went towards where Sterling had taken the Vigilantes. Though not before Excelsior looked back to a certain spot of the area; an alleyway in particular as he gave a nod, before leaving.

Whoever had been standing there, seemed to have disappeared leaving behind only a couple of butterflies in the person's wake.

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	16. Chapter 10 Epilogue: Light in the Dark

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERWorld**_)

The van made many twists and turns on the city road, though they drove cautiously as to blend in with the other oncoming traffic that they so happened to pass by. Katsuki managed to get the bag off of him, and Reina, and he had been currently trying to break out of the van despite it moving around. The light provided in the van only glowed dimly.

He tried to use his Quirk, but was quick to discover that he was unable to, because of the collars around their necks. The very same collars that Quirkless Villain Tadano had in his arsenal in USJ.

That sure as hell didn't stop him from trying.

He was trying to at least get the doors open as he kicked at it several times, at least trying to break the lock, letting out a series of yells as he did.

"**HEY ASSHOLES!**" He shouted, "**LET US OUT OF HERE!**"

Vivazo shouted from within the driver's seat, "**PIPE DOWN BACK THERE, EXPLOSION BRAT OR I'LL FILL YA WITH THINNER AND HOLES!"**

"**TRY ME THINNER BITCH!**" Katsuki yelled.

Vivazo shouted back as she began to pump up her gun. "**OH I WILL!**"

It wasn't long till her wounds start to reopen causing her to cough out blood; a thumping sound had been heard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy Viv!" Crock told her. "These seats are rich Caribiean leather! Keep it together love!"

Vivazo had been heard replying, "Sorry, that boy is really rustling my jimmies.."

Katsuki gave the wall another good kick making Vivazo squeak out of shock.

"**WHAT THE F*** DID I JUST SAY?!**" Vivazo shouted as she was ready to fire again only for her arm wound to gush out more blood.

"Oh come on!" Crock exclaimed, "I tried to warn ya!"

Vivazo said to her partner, "Sorry.."

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue as he took a moment to catch his breath. "Bunch of psychos…" He said softly, "Reina… Help me out here! We need to get these collars off so we can bust the door open!"

He soon noticed Reina had been sitting quietly in the corner of the van in fetal position; he saw her face had been buried in her knees. She remained absolutely still, only moving around a little because of the van.

"Reina?" He said, "Didn't you hear me!? We have to get out of here!"

"... Why…?" She soon said softly, "... What's the point…?... I'm just gonna end up screwing it all up again…"

He was taken back by this as he looked to her just surprised. "... What?" Katsuki said shocked.

"... I can't take it…" She continued on, "Katsuki-kun, I can't take anymore of this… I wanted to find Shigaraki, but not like this… No one was supposed to get hurt… Now Michiko-san… Koichi-kun… Violet-chan… Victor-kun… Genno-san and Suzuki-san… Who knows what they're going to do to them… To make matters worse, no one even knows we're out here. No one is coming to save us…"

She finally picked up her head as her face had been covered in tears; her eyes were bloodshot red from her tears.

"Everytime…" She said as her voice cracked, "... Everytime, I find myself here… Everytime I get in too deep… Everytime I think I'm doing the right thing… I get people hurt… People I care about get hurt… What kind of a Hero am I… If I couldn't even protect them?"

"Reina…" Katsuki said softly.

"... This was a mistake…" She said, "... This was all a mistake… I'm sorry… I never should've gotten you involved… I never should've dragged you into this… I forced this on you… On them… This is all my-"

"**DON'T!**"

Reina flinched at this as she soon noticed the look in his eyes. She could almost swear… He looked hurt by her words.

"Don't finish that sentence!" He told her, "Dragged me into this? Forced it on me, and them? Are you freaking kidding me with that crap?! Why are you just spouting out some stupid shit!?"

She looked only shocked at this sort of remark as she still possessed a shocked expression in her eyes.

"You! Out of all people, _**YOU**_ should know me!" He told her, "I never let other people control and tell me what I should or shouldn't do! Not my parents! Not those assholes in Junior High! Not the Half-Breed! Not Deku! Not even you! Why do you think I'm here right now huh!?"

Reina only stayed silent as she couldn't find herself responding to his question; she was taken back when she felt him take her arms, "I'm here because this is _**MY **_choice! You told me what was going on, and I made _**MY**_ choice! I chose to help you! I chose to go with you! You never forced this on me or any of us!"

"Katsuki-kun…" Reina said.

"Quit jumping the gun, stop assuming crap and quit giving yourself the blame!" He yelled, "None of this is your fault!"

"But it is!" Reina exclaimed, "I got you hurt! You could've been killed! The others could very well be dead for all I know, and it's all on me!"

Katsuki felt her body shake in his hands, as she seemed to have produced more tears; she didn't care at this point if she had a runny nose. She didn't even care if the Villains heard her sob. "I just cause trouble for everyone else… I end up getting people hurt… I could've lost my friends… _**I could've lost you…!**_"

Katsuki's eyes widened at this as he loosened at this as he noticed her tone of voice. His gaze softened as Reina put her head on his shoulder.

"... I…" She choked, "... I could've lost you… I don't know… What I would do… _**If you were gone…**_"

He couldn't help but find this scene familiar; for a moment he had been brought back to a familiar place with a familiar little girl hugging him as if her life depended on it. It couldn't help but tug at his heart, at the way she looked right now, compared to back then, despite the fact she couldn't recall.

Instinct took over him as he took her by surprise when he pulled her away from him; he kissed her on her cheek, as a sign of reassurance.

"Reina…" He said, "... I swear to you right here and now… I'm not gonna let anything happen to you… Whatever happens here… Whatever happens now… We'll be together…" He soon pulled her back to him, as he gave her a hug; he didn't mind that she didn't return, he just wanted to comfort her in the only way he knew how, "... I know you're scared but I promise it'll be okay… _**As long as I'm here.**_.."

Reina only continued to sob as she cried onto his shoulder; he brushed his fingers through her hair as to comfort her.

"_...This time…_" He thought, "_This time… I'm gonna protect you… No matter what it takes… I won't let you let you cry anymore._"

_**BAM!**_

They soon stumbled when the vehicle stopped abruptly; Reina and Katsuki both fell on the floor as Katsuki ended up falling on top of her. "Wha-" Reina said, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Katsuki replied as he supported himself with his elbows.

On the outside of the vehicle Crock had skidded to a halt as she and Vivazo both hit the headboard, while Pitch remained unphased.

"Okay that hurt a lot…" Crock said, "... What did we just-"

Izuku and Floyd had been pressed up against the windshield as they both slid off and hit the floor.

"Ouch…" Izuku said cupping his face, "... My nose…"

Floyd said as he groaned, "Will it kill ya to hit the breaks next time?"

"I tried to warn you-!" Izuku couldn't help but exclaim before he groaned again as he stood up.

Floyd added as he recovered, "Yeah, yeah."

"You gotta be kidding me..." Crock said just shocked.

Vivazo's eyes on the other hand sparkled, "Floydie?! Is that you!?"

Floyd looked inside as he began to shrink "Oh crap..she saw me."

"My-**HUBBY KINS**!" Vivazo exclaimed as she kicked the door down, and held her arms to him"Come to Mama! We got a lot of catching up to do! This time, we're doing it like raw!"

"Well I expected this to happen.." Floyd said with a sigh, "Come on Izuku… As a wise man once said... **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**"

"Right!" Izuku said as he nodded as he got himself ready.

Crock got herself out of the car as she armed herself, "Okay, we're doing this now."

She soon looked over to Pitch who had been sitting in the van the whole time, had her antique doll in her lap. "Miss… What do you want us to do?" Crock asked.

"They're only a nuisance…" Pitch replied as she brushed her hair on her antique doll, "... Get rid of them."

Crock armed her gun as she gave a wicked smile, "Understood ma'am."

Vivazo said to Floyd as she armed her paintball gun, "Sorry Bae. Duty calls. But don't worry, I won't kill you! Just injure you really bad! I'll come back for you once I finish this job kay?"

Floyd only laughed as he drew up a sword from his sketchbook, "Yeah not happening, pervert"

"Let Reina-chan and Kaa-chan go!" Izuku said, "They're not your prisoners!"

"Sorry boys~" Crock said, "But we got a delivery to make."

Crock soon started to fire from her gun, catching Izuku and Floyd by surprise as they took cover. "Go take care of your crush." Crock said to Vivazo, "I've got the greenhead."

Vivazo laughed as the thinner hardened on her fingers; she charged at Floyd as she shouted, "**HERE'S VIVY, HUSBANDO!**"

Floyd yelled as he charged at Vivazo, "For the last time, I ain't ya husband!"

Floyd's blade clashed with Vivazo's thinner, while Izuku engaged in a fight with Crock.

Floyd and Vivazo began to clash at each other at high speeds, neither of them not letting each other get the hit on one of them. Though as they fought, Vivazo couldn't help but drool as she giggled hysterically.

"My my, honey." Vivazo said with a blush, "I never knew you fight like this, Floydie! Are you mad at me?"

"Well, you did Kidnap Reina-chan and Pisshead so of course I'm mad!" Floyd replied with a smirk.

Vivazo couldn't help but growl at this at the mention of the girl's name, "Is that so? Okay… I'll prove to you that I'm much more hotter and cuter than that bitch! And don't worry about the blonde..Once I kill him, he won't bother you again!"

"Yesh! Yandere much?" Floyd asked before the two resumed their fight. It wasn't long till Floyd got his first hit as he managed to hit her across the face with the hilt of his sword, causing Vivazo to fall back into the trash cans behind her.

"As much as I love fighting you, Floydie Kins. I don't wanna kill you.." Vivazo said as she wiped the blood off her nose. "Can't we do a different fighting method were both of us are naked? I would rather enjoy that."

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT!**" Floyd exclaimed as his face turned red, "**AREN'T WE 15?!**"

Vivazo only giggled as she responded, "Age is just a number,booboo bear.."

"**TELL THAT TO THE LOCAL PEDOPHILES ON THE STREET!**" Floyd shouted.

Crock said as she kicked Izuku in the face, "**JUST KISS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!**"

Floyd yelled as he flipped her off, "**SCREW YOU, YOU BLOODY LIZARD! GO FIGHT SPIDERMAN OR SOMETHING!**"

Floyd had been caught by surprise when Vivazo attacked again, this time she managed to rip a small part of his Heros costume; Vivazo started to drool profoundly at this.

"**OH?!** I left my first mark on you,Floydie!" Vivazo said as her face turned red and her hips squirming around, "Oh~ I'm getting really excited!"

"**QUIT TALKING OUT OF CONTEXT, DAMN IT!**" Floyd shouted. "**THIS AIN'T A GINTAMA SKIT!**"

Izuku soon jumped at his side as he dodged another bullet from Crock. "Floyd-san!" He said, "I think Kaa-chan and Reina-chan are in that van!"

Floyd looked to the van behind Crock and Vivazo and he soon gave a smirk, "Good thing, this sword...is also a whip!"

With a push of a button, Floyd's whip mode activated threw it towards the van. "Nu-ah!" Vivazo said before she sliced up his ink sword thanks to her thinner nails, "Naughty boy Floydie-chan~"

Floyd's eyebrow twitched before he said, despite having a terrified expression on his face, "oh crap.."

"We can still make this work!" Izuku said in a low voice, "I'll keep them distracted, you try to get that van open!"

Floyd only had a concerning look, "But, your Quirk-!"

"Don't worry about me!" He said, "Let's save Reina-chan and Kaa-chan!"

Though Floyd still had a concerning look, he only nodded his head as he said with a smile, "roger that!"

At this they engaged once more; before Crock and Vivazo could stop Floyd, Izuku got in between them as he kicked and punched at them, making them stumble.

"Hey Freckles.." Vivazo said as she growled "no one likes a cockblocker. This is between me and my hubby! You can either play with Crock or just wank off!"

Izuku gave a smile, though still held a look of fear, "... I won't let you two near him!"

Crock gace a whistle while she told her partner. "Looks like you got more competition, love. What are you gonna do?"

Vivazo chuckled before she replied. "The same thing I always do..Kill anyone that gets between me and my Floydie. "

Floyd went towards the back of the van with a set of pliers; though just before he could he was stopped by a wall made of ash, blocking the path. Pitch stepped out of the van, as she attached her antique doll to the belt around her waist.

"Sorry, that I have to hurt you." Pitch said to Floyd as she readied herself, "... It's nothing personal. Only business."

Floyd chuckled as he drew a pair of spears; he said to her, "Well bad news. You messed with my friends. Which means your messing with an Aihara! Which makes it personal!"

"Is that so?" Pitch asked "well then Aihara..don't disappoint me."

Within the van, Reina and Katsuki had managed to recover from the fall from earlier, and now had their ears pressed up against the wall attempting to listen. Reina let out a groan, "It's no good! I can't hear anything!" She turned to Katsuki, "Do you think it's a Pro-Hero?"

"Whatever it is, it's got them distracted!" Katsuki said, "Come on! Help me get the door open!"

"Ye-yeah, okay." She said as she stood up, as Katsuki started to shoulder charge at the door.

Right when she was about to help… A faint ring went off in her head, making her stop. And than… She heard it… A voice came over her.

_**Baby mine, don't you cry**_

_**Baby mine, dry your eyes**_

_**Rest your head close to my heart**_

_**Never part, baby of mine**_

Katsuki soon took notice of Reina, as she held her head with both of her hands.

"Hey!" He said as he stopped, "Are you in a daze again!?"

"So-Sorry…" She replied as her legs shook, "... _**Someone's singing**_…"

"Singing?" He said with a raised eyebrow, "But I don't hear any-"

He had been cut off when Reina collapsed suddenly, causing him to act. "Hey!" He exclaimed taking her in his arms, "Reina, what the hell's wrong!?"

"Sorry…" Reina said in a drowsy tone of voice, "... I can't… Keep my eyes open…"

Before Katsuki knew it, both of her eyes closed shut, taking him back. "Reina?" He said, as he shook her, "Reina! Reina, he-!"

That was when he noticed something off; he noticed that she started to breath softly. He looked shocked as he realized something.

"... She's… Asleep?"

That's when he noticed above his head, the lights started to flicker.

On the outside of the van as the fight continued on, everyone had been taken back when the lights in the alleyway began to flicker, making them stop.

"The hell?" Crock said as she looked around.

"What's happening?" Izuku said as he looked confused.

Floyd looked around the area as he wondered aloud, "Hey, who's killing the lights?"

Pitch got on the walkie, when she heard the sound of distressed screams from her comrades, "What is it?"

"_Mi-Miss!_" One of her men said, "_Sh-She came out of nowhere! She picked us off-_"

Pitch had been taken back by that of a scream before the lights had gone out completely, making everyone freeze.

Izuku and Floyd had been taken back when they heard the sounds of grunts and screams coming from the Villains that were before them, making the two of them jump.

"_Is this Reina-chan's Quirk?_" Izuku thought to himself, "_No-Something isn't right… This isn't like her Quirk at all._"

Someone soon snapped their fingers and the lights came back on, and Izuku and Floyd's eyes widened at the person that stood before them.

Katsuki held Reina close to him, as he heard the muffled sounds become silent; which only seemed to put him more on guard.

"_... What the hell just happened?_" He thought, "_Did the Pro-Heroes beat them? Did the Villains kill them? Why the hell did it get so damn quiet!?_"

He jumped when heard the sound of blade slicing the lock on the door. The doors soon opened and Katsuki just looked to be in complete and utter shock when he saw someone very familiar standing before him.

It had been that of a woman with a familiar scar on her face, and the color of her eyes changing in a certain blinking pattern.

"... Hello again." The Phantom Witch greeted with a smile. .

(_**Ending Theme: A Centaur's Life Ending-Edelweiss English Version Performed By Asaka**_)


	17. Chapter 11: The Witch Returns

-_**Late that Night; Aizawa Residence**_-

Shota sat at his computer filling out paperwork for UA that Nezu had given him up; he couldn't say that he enjoyed it though he had to get it done much to his dismay. Though he supposed it was the best thing he can do to take his mind off of things. One being that of a certain teen girl.

He will admit it to himself.

He was worried about her; after all that's happened how could he not be?

Despite her age, she was still a child after all. She could be killed if she wasn't careful.

He's known her his whole life, she's always been a magnet of trouble.

He knows she didn't ask to be, but that's how she's been.

He just wondered how it all began.

Wait… That was a trick question.

For a moment he removed himself from his desk, as he looked at the photographs that hung on the wall just down the hall. Most of the photos had been those from his high school days. The other photos, had Reina in them.

Each one had her at a different age. Each of them had a picture of a smile on her face. Each one had a different event; one had her wearing a cat yukata, at a ring toss, holding a cheshire cat plush. Another had been of her as a thirteen year old girl. She had been in the Wild Wild Pussycats headquarters; with her had been a little boy that of three, wearing a hat that looked to have a pair of golden horns; he looked to be embarrassed as he sat on the girl's lap.

The final picture he stopped at was of one, of her in her UA uniform, with himself and the other teachers in the photo, looking like they were all having a good time. It had been sometime after the Entrance Exams, as they had gone to celebrate with the other teachers on her success; he even had a real genuine smile in the photo.

He couldn't help but stifle a laugh at this.

_**DING, DONG!**_-Went the doorbell suddenly.

Shota couldn't help but look confused by this as he couldn't help but look confused; he hadn't been expecting any guests, nor did he remember invite any over.

It was probably Hizashi; he wouldn't be surprised if it was.

He went to the door, and answered it, and… He was in for quite a shock. Shimizu, Aaron and Lena had stood at his door.

"Hi there Shota-chan!" Shimizu greeted with a smile,

Lena had added, as she held up a bottle of wine, "Mind if we celebrated here?""

Shota looked unamused at this, "... You gotta be kidding me."

Aaron said with a smile, "Come on! Don't be such a stick in the mud! Lighten up!"

"Look I don't have time for-" Shota said before they entered the house, "-And your letting yourselves in, great."

"Oh come Shota-chan, we're all friends here!" Shimizu said with a smile as she removed her shoes, "Besides Hizashi-kun comes to this place all the time doesn't he?"

"Can't I have one quiet night?" Shota asked.

Lena replied with a smile, "Nope."

Shota groaned as he rolled his eyes, before they proceeded into the dining area. Shimizu noticed all the paper scattered about. "I can see why you always had Reina-chan do the chores around here." She said jokingly, "Compared to her, you're not the most tidiest person in the world."

"Shut up." He said.

Aaron laughed as he added, "You're a funny one, you!"

Shota's eyebrow twitched a little at this as he couldn't help but growl.

"Though to be serious for a moment…" Shimizu said as she got herself ready to cook, "... I know you miss Reina-chan in all, but that doesn't mean you should sleep all day than work all night."

"How did you know-"

"Please, I've known you and half the people working in UA since high school. It'd be an insult at this point if I didn't know your pattern. After all you were like that when it came to _**her**_ wellbeing, right?"

At this Shota turned red with embarrassment, as he looked away; at this Aaron and Lena perked up as they knew at that point, Shimizu wasn't talking about Reina.

"Oh my God…" Lena said, "... Boss? Did you have a girlfriend in your HS days!?"

"Shut up." Shota said as his eyebrows twitched a little.

"Nope! This is something I'm so gonna use against you for now on!" Lena said with a chuckle.

"Do that and I'll make sure Aaron replaces you full time." Shota said in a threatening tone, though Lena only laughed. She said with a smile as she poked his cheek, "Oh Shota, you and your ominous jokes!"

"So tell me..." Aaron asked. "What's she look like? Is she more prettier than my monster of a sister?"

"**SAY THAT AGAIN!**" Lena shouted "**I'LL F***IN MURDER YOU!**"

"Language." Aaron told her.

"Like I'm gonna tell you that!" Shota said.

"Well as a matter of fact…" Shimizu started to say as she began to cook, "... You could say she was like a siren from the sea. She caught the attention of almost every man she came across. Shota-kun included. As a matter of fact, she got a part time job working as a model for magazines and fashion shows. Even got a part in a movie if you can believe it."

"**SHIMIZU, WHAT THE HELL!?**" Shota shouted, earning only an innocent look from Shimizu as she shrugged.

Aaron and Lena couldn't help but squeal at this. Lena said as she nudged Shota and moved her eyebrows in a funny way, "Well, did you get the princess in the end?"

"Lena, I swear to God-" Shota started to say before getting cut off by Aaron. "You guys did get together, right?"

"Sadly no." Shimizu soon replied, "Let's just say she became a forbidden fruit after graduation."

Lena snapped her fingers at this as she grumbled in defeat, "Damn it! Foiled again!"

"**WHY THE HELL DO YOU SOUND DISAPPOINTED?!**" Shota yelled.

Lena argued, "**HEY! I HAD GOOD MATERIAL! NOW I CAN'T USE IT ANYMORE**!"

Aaron gave her a smack on the back of her head as he said, "Lena, what did we say about blackmail?"

Lena groaned as she rolled her eyes, before she replied, "Yeah, yeah, it's illegal."

"Good, now go help the good doctor in the kitchen!" Aaron said with a smile.

Lena only grumbled and went to do just that. As Shimizu started to prepare a dish, she looked over to Shota.

"So then…" Shimizu started to say, "... Are we going to acknowledge this?"

"Acknowledge what exactly?" He asked.

"What else? The elephant." Shimizu replied, "That being the bodyguards you assigned to protect Reina-chan."

Shota only rolled his eyes at this as he went to get a drink from the fridge. "Look I know she means a lot to you, considering, about you know what… But don't you think you're going overboard with this? I mean… Keeping her under a twenty-four hour watch is one thing, but Vigilantes lead by Oguro-san of all people. I'm not saying that his isn't heart is in the right place or anything, but, you know how he can be. Especially since he's a father himself."

"That's exactly why I told him to take his team to protect Reina." He told her, "Who knows what kind of rumors Villains are telling about her. Who even knows if the ringleader of the League of Villains is planning on taking her during the internship."

"She took an internship with Tsunagu-kun, who was in charge with her after what she involved herself in, in middle school." Shimizu said, "I'm sure she'll be alright."

Lena added, "Yeah the kid's a firecracker! Just like a certain shrimp I know."

"You shouldn't be worried about her, she'll be just fine." Aaron said.

"Like you two are one to talk." Shota said, before looking to Lena, "Who thought it was a bright idea to put Aihara in a hazmat suit?"

Lena shouted flipping him off, "**IT WAS FOR HIS OWN SAFETY!**"

"Shota-kun…" Shimizu said with a sigh, "... You of all people have to realize sooner or later that Reina-chan's not a little girl anymore. Granted I want to keep her safe too, but, this isn't the right way to go about it."

Aaron added, "Yeah man, it's kinda overboard even by your standards, At this point your just turning into Lena."

"**WHY YOU**-" Before Lena could use her pens Shota gave her a dead stare as his quirk was active making her stand down.

Shota let out a sigh, "... I know she's not a kid, but that doesn't change what I promised. She's my responsibility, and always has been."

"Even so, it doesn't make it right." Shimizu said, "Just give Reina-chan a chance, and I guarantee she'll be just fine. Besides this _**IS**_ Reina-chan we're talking about. She's the most responsible girl I know, not to mention she's with her trusted friend Bakugou-san. What could go wrong?"

As this was said , Shota's phone began to vibrate on the table. He picked up his cellphone from his desk and noticed the caller ID.

"Knuckleduster, what is it?" Shota said.

Just as Aizawa was on the phone with Knuckleduster, Aaron's phone began to ring as he picked it up, he sees that it's his father, Joji. "Hey dad, what's up?" Aaron asked. In the next second his eyes widened in shock.

"**WAIT WHAT?!**" Aaron shouted, "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?**"

Lena immediately knew what her brother had been talking about, as she soon shouted, "**WAIT, FLOYD'S NOT WITH UNCLE?!**"

Shota's eyes widened at what Knuckleduster told him. He's eyes shined a red color, "Reina and Bakugou are… **WHAT!?**"

* * *

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

Katsuki couldn't believe his eyes, at the person who stood before him. It was really her. The Phantom Witch, as her eyes were that of white for the moment, and her weapon in hand. He was just shocked, practically speechless even at the woman before him.

The Phantom Witch soon held her hand out to him, "Well… Are you just gonna sit there, or are you going to come out?"

Katsuki took her hand, and held Reina with his free hand; she helped him out of the van, minding the wounds he had.

"How…?" Katsuki started to say, "... How the hell did you-"

"Kaa-chan! Reina-chan!"

Katsuki looked really shocked at who ran over to him. It was Izuku and Floyd, both of them equally worried.

"Deku? Inkhead?" Katsuki said surprised.

"Thank God, you two are okay!" Floyd said with a smile. "And seriously lose the nicknames damn it! That ain't mature of you ya know?"

"What the hell…" Katsuki started to say, before he shouted making the two of them jumped, "... **ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?**"

"What's it look like? Preparing for your bar mitzvah?" Floyd replied before yelling. "**WE'RE SAVING YOUR DUMBASS!**"

"**SCREW YOU, INKHEAD! I AIN'T NO DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!**" Katsuki yelled, "**I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME!**"

Floyd shouted as he flipped him off, "**OKAY NEXT TIME I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU TO DIE AND SAVE REINA-CHAN'S DUMBASS!**"

"**HA! AS IF I'LL DIE!"** Katsuki boasted.

"There goes the narcissism again!" Floyd said with a groan.

"**LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" **

"Wh-whoa Kaa-chan, Floyd-san!" Izuku said nervously, "Maybe keep your voices do-"

"**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO SHITTY NERD!**" He shouted making Izuku shrink again.

Floyd gave him a smack, making him accidentally drop a sleeping Reina, though Izuku was quick to catch her. "**WHAT DID I JUST SAY, EXPLOSION FOOL!**"

"You shouldn't be so harsh with them." The Phantom Witch told him, "They were really worried about the both of you."

"Don't you start you old witch!" Katsuki yelled, "More importantly, were you following us!?"

"Not at first." The Phantom Witch replied, "I was there at the Agency to retrieve something of mine. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find it, but I saw you in the crowd. I placed a tracker on you before I left, just in case you got yourself into a pickle. And it seems I was right in doing so."

"Tracker!?" Katsuki exclaimed before he started to feel around his body and checking his pockets, "What!? When!?"

Izuku soon noticed something on his elbow. He took it off, making Katsuki freeze up; there he saw Izuku holding a small yet silver device the size like that of a ladybug, but in the shape of a small butterfly.

"I think she means this." Izuku said holding it to him.

Floyd said intrigued, "Huh, interesting.."

Katsuki's jaw dropped as he looked back to the Phantom Witch, as she only shrugged. He thought of when she had the time to do such a thing.

Then it hit him like a train. Back at the agency, when that person, accidentally bumped into him.

Or was it really an accident?

"From earlier—?!" He exclaimed looking at the Phantom Witch, "—That _**WAS**_ you!"

"At least your perceptive." The Phantom With commented.

Katsuki couldn't help but growl, "So you were following us weren't you!?"

"I already told you, I was—"

"**DON'T START WITH ME OLD WITCH! AND IF YOU AS SO MUCH AS PUT ME TO SLEEP AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!**"

"You're angry about that? I did say I was sorry, didn't I?"

"**SORRY'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE!**"

Seeing as how it was about to get hostile, Floyd quickly got in between them as he said, "Woah, woah woah, rewind for a sec-" He pointed to the Phantom Witch, "-Who dis?"

"She's the old lady we saw at the Sports Festival, Half-Breed!" Katsuki told him aggressively.

Floyd's jaw dropped as he soon realized she had a scar on her face, similar to the one he saw he had seen before, he exclaimed, "Wait, that was you?!"

"Um…" Izuku soon spoke up, getting the Phantom Witch's attention, "... Thank you for helping us, but…" He soon gulped and asked, "... Are you by any chance, the Phantom Witch?" Floyd's eyes practically sparkled when Izuku stated this.

"Of course you'd know her, you damn nerd!" Katsuki said before he had gotten another smack from Floyd.

"It's been an honor to meet you, Miss Witch!" Floyd said with a bow before he whispered. "Again, sorry about my friend. He's still not okay in the head.."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU INKHEADED LOSER?!**" Katsuki shouted as he held his fist to him; he would use his Quirk, though the collar was still on his neck.

Floyd noticed this as he commented, "Say I didn't know collars were in for this fashion sea-." He soon stopped in mid-sentence as he realized the design of the collar, "Hold the phone… That's that mask guys collar?!"

"**YOU JUST NOTICED THIS NOW!?**" Katsuki shouted.

"**SHUT IT, HAPPY TRIGGER PISS FOR BRAINS!**" Floyd retaliated.

"... You know who I am?" The Phantom Witch asked curiously as her eyes changed to a pale yellow.

Izuku nodded in reply, "I've seen you on TV before-The TV modeling company you worked for would always pay tribute to you, and play old footage of you fighting a Villain… All Might was always fighting by your side too. I wanted to meet you or at least have an idea on how you were, but everyone kept telling me different stories. They said you went missing, and some even said you were dead! How are you even here!?"

Floyd gave a skeptical look as he said, "Yeah, how are you here?"

The Phantom Witch let out a sigh as her eyes changed to that of a jade. "Let's just say it's a bit complicated." The Phantom Witch merely replied, as she stepped over to Katsuki. She tilted his head back slightly before she put both of her hands on the collar, and activated her Quirk.

Much to their surprise, the collar started to smoke a bit before it detached itself, allowing her to remove it from his neck making him flinch. The light vanished as the smoke started to arise. Katsuki rubbed his neck a little as he let out a relieved sigh.

"You should be able to use your Quirk properly after a while." The Phantom Witch told him, "Just give the drug a chance to work out of your system, before you think about using it."

She soon examined the wounds he had on his arm and shoulder making him flinch, when he felt her hand on his arm, "As for these, you'll have to get a doctor to patch you up. Preferably a doctor who has a type of healing Quirk. Until than-"

To their surprise, she ripped off a part of her cloak, before she tied the strands around his arm and shoulder, "-You'll have to make do with these." She finished, making sure it was tied tight on him.

"You've done this kind of thing before?" Katsuki asked as he stretched, and rubbed where he felt the burns.

"Only when I didn't have a medical kit on me." She said.

Floyd soon started to poke Reina's cheek as the Phantom Witch got the collar off of her. Though little did they know, Pitch had activated her devices and the ash began to move on it's own.

Floyd started to yell at Reina shaking her a little as the Phantom Witch tossed the collar to the side, "Hey sleepyhead! Wakey wakey

"Floyd-san stop it!" Izuku said, "That's only going to make things worse!"

"You can't wake her, I'm afraid." The Phantom Witch told them, "I put her into a trance earlier. She's alright, but as long as I'm here she won't wake up."

"It's true." Katsuki said, "The Lollipop Head, won't come to till she leaves."

"A trance?" Izuku said, before he asked the Witch, "Wait! That doesn't make any sense, why would you put Reina-chan to-?"

All of sudden, Izuku fell to the floor, as he felt a sudden pull. A rope of ash grabbed Reina by the waist, tying her arms in the process; Katsuki let out a surprise scream when he felt himself get yanked, before the ash wrapped around him again. This time it trapped his arms, while some of it, went over his mouth, to block out his voice.

"**KAA-CHAN! REINA-CHAN!**" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd shouted, "**GUYS!**"

"Damn it!" The Witch said as her eyes changed to red before she armed herself; her Quirk activated as a curve like blade was seen at the end of the staff.

Pitch stood up from the ground cracking her neck as she held Reina and Katsuki above the ground thanks to the rope of ash, she produced from the machines attached to her arms. Crock and Vivazo got up from the ground as they cracked a couple of bones too.

"The Phantom Witch." Pitch said, "It seems as though the rumors about you were greatly exaggerated."

"That was pretty sneaky of you love!" Crock said impressed, "No wonder Viv here would go on about you, after she fought you little Miss Witchy!"

Vivazo let out a giggle, "Yeah it was a rush!"

"Oh God-!" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd growled as he said, "Damn you.."

The Phantom Witch stepped in front of Floyd and Izuku taking them back. "You're the new Pitch Black?" She said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I could say the same." Pitch said as she tilted her head; she dodged a swift kick from Katsuki as he thrashed in his restraints. They could almost swear they heard him cursing, "It's no wonder people are interested in Miss Reina." She added.

"Let them go…" The Witch said, in an aggressive cold tone; her eyes changed to the color black, "... And I'll let you and your puppets leave here with your lives."

Pitch only chuckled, "Tempting offer… But you should know how the Dolls work. When a client of ours want something… We deliver without fail." She turned to her comrades as she had gotten Reina's sword from the car seat, "I'll take them to Shigaraki… Take out the brats and the Witch."

"Consider it done ma'am!" Crock said as she drew her blades, "I've always wanted to take down the woman who tied with All Might on the Heroes list!"

Vivazo armed her gun as she said with a smile, "Mom always said the Phantom Witch was a bitch when she faced her… No matter…" She turned to Floyd as she started to drool again, "Now Floydie..where were we?"

Floyd flinched at Vivazo's tone, though stood his ground as he drew up another weapon. He said to her, "I guess, it's round 2 huh?"

"Guess so." Izuku said as he readied himself.

"You two shouldn't get involved." The Phantom Witch said, "I can take these two myself and take the boss."

"No way!" Izuku said, "Reina-chan and Kaa-chan are our friends! We're not leaving them behind!"

'Yeah and last thing we want is to surrender them to these freaks!" Floyd shouted, "Especially the perv and the Killer Croc here!"

"It's Miss. Killer Crock to you, bloody swine!" Crock said with a sneer.

"Bite me!" Floyd barked back as he flipped her off.

" Viv, I think I'm gonna take a limb from your future husband!" Crock said as she had a very pissed off smile.

Vivazo said to her partner, "I don't know...on the one hand, I want my Floydie whole and it would resort to me killing you...But He has to be punished somehow.."

"Fine!" Crock said, "How about I take an ear and you can have a finger!"

Vivazo said with a smile, "Sure! But I rather go for his-"

"**LIKE HELL YOU WILL!**" Floyd shouted as he covered his Johnnies.

"Alright then we're in an agreement!" Crock said, "I take an ear and kill the rest!

"**OKAY~!**" Vivazo shouted with a cheer.

Just as the two villains here about to target Floyd, the Phantom Witch and Izuku readied themselves to fight. That was until-

"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE BOSSMAN!**"

Izuku and Floyd jumped at a familiar voice. From out of the shadows, Michiko came jumping over the three of them, kicking Vivazo right in the chest making her fall back.

"What the-!?" Vivazo exclaimed

"**REFRACTED PINS!**" Michicko shouted as the light blades suddenly turned to pins as she stabbed sides of her clothing along with her skin to the ground.

"A Vigilante?" The Phantom Witch said, before she took a closer look at Michiko, "Wait… That girl looks like-"

"Evans-san!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Michiko!" Floyd shouted with relief, making Michiko turn to him.

Michiko ran up to Floyd as she gave him a hug. "Oh Bossman! I'm glad you're okay!" She then began to examine him "Did my sister touch you inappropriately?! Did she leave her mark on you?! I have to make sure!"

"Hey I'm fi-" Floyd started to say before he shouted, "-**WAIT, SHE'S YOUR WHAT!?**"

Michiko laughed nervously as she gave a wave; she said to him, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that part as kids huh?

"**NO SHIT SHERLOCK!**" Floyd shouted, as he gave her a punch to the shoulder., "**WHAT KIND OF BODYGUARD DOESN'T TELL HER BOSS THAT DETAIL?!**"

"Wait, you said she wasn't your bodyguard at the train station." Izuku pointed out.

Floyd turned red with embarrassment as he said, "Shut up."

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one you bloody little bi-" Crock started to say before she had been cut off abruptly.

"**EXCELSIOR!**"

As said, Excelsior prior to his name delivered a punch to Crock's face, making her hit the ground hard forming a small crater. She was immediately knocked out, as all could be heard from her was that of a groan.

Excelsior stood up as he said with a smile, "Are you kids alright?"

"Excelsior-san!" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd replied with a smile, "Just in the nick of time too!"

Excelsior took notice of the Phantom Witch as he soon greeted with a smile, "Hey there 3000! Long time no see!"

"Excelsior, old friend." The Phantom Witch said with a smile, "Your timing is as impeccable as ever."

Izuku and Floyd's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait! You two know each other!?" Floyd exclaimed.

Before either of them could answer, The Phantom Witch and Excelsior were both quick to dodge a whip made of ash. It had been from that of Pitch herself, as she looked to be more angry than before, even with the mask on, they could tell.

"I'd appreciate it… If you don't break my dolls so carelessly…" Pitch said in a threatening tone as she tilted her head, "...I'm going to have to punish you now…"

"Uh oh..the boss reached her second phase.." Floyd said nervously.

Excelsior said still with a smile, "That's okay! We can take her down!"

Pitch threw Reina and Katsuki to the wall; unsheathing the sword, she thrusted the blade into the cloth of both of their shirts to the wall, though she still kept Katsuki's hands bound to him, and the ash had been wrapped around his arms; the binding on his mouth however left as it wrapped around his ankles, making him thrash even harder.

"You stay there little boy." Pitch said, "This won't take long."

"Bite me you sandman ripoff!" Katsuki yelled only earning a punch from her; she nearly knocked out a tooth, but caused his mouth to bleed a little.

Pitch stepped forward as she activated her Quirk; the blades made of ash manifested.

"You two stay back." The Phantom Witch told Izuku and Floyd, "We'll handle her."

"But-" Izuku started to say.

"Don't argue." Excelsior said as he got into fighting position, "Just stay there where it's safe!"

The wind rustled as the two heroes face off against Pitch. Both parties standing by before they could even make a move. Just as the oil dripped from the car, the Phantom Witch, Excelsior and Pitch began to charge at each other and clashed with their attacks. Armed with her scythe, she attempted to trap her with the invisible blade, though Pitch was quick to make a shield, from the ashes, before she went to counter.

The moment she did, the Phantom Witch dispersed into a set of butterflies, before Excelsior made his move by carrying what appeared to be a circular saucer as he tossed it at Pitch.

It hit her dead center in the face, breaking the ash shield she had created. She flew back a little as the Phantom Witch kicked her in the stomach.

The Phantom Witch attacked again with her weapon, though Pitch had got her by surprise as she kicked her in the face, before she made her trip.

Excelsior charged at her, tackling her, pushing her back further into the alley. Pitch quickly kneed Excelsior in the stomach, before she elbowed him in the back. He groaned in agony, though was quick to retaliate with an uppercut, nearly knocking off her mask.

Excelsior said with a smile, "How's that for a Face off?!"

Pitch adjusted herself as she took a deep breath; with only but a simple movement of her hands she stuck the ash to the walls, before they started to hit up.

"**GET DOWN!**" The Phantom Witch exclaimed as she shoved him to the ground. Flames erupted from the now walls of ash, as it took Izuku, Katsuki and Floyd back as they shielded their eyes.

"This is insane!" Izuku said, "Seeing the Phantom Witch, and Excelsior fight is incredible!"

"Now's a real good time not to be impressed!" Michiko said.

Floyd soon added, "yeah Besides we got other things to worry about!"

Vivazo laughed as she watched her Miss fight, despite her vision being upside down at the moment. She said with a laugh, "Oh ,this is amazing! Two Legends fighting with Miss Pitch..this is so..so...soo" the moment she got out of Michiko's pins new wounds opened as she screamed "**EXCITING~!**"

Izuku, Floyd and Michiko's eyes widen at the horror they saw before them. Despite being slashed, briused, and bloodied with a black eye, Vivazo Evans is still up and running, ready for another round. What it is that drives her? Lust? Adrenaline? Or the need to battle like a wild animal?

"Now then.." Vivazo said with a chuckle. "Before we fight i have to ask, Floydie...Why choose that girl Reina over me? I mean sure she's cute and all, but I got the looks that make guys turn heads..so why? Why her?"

Despite her appearance, still shaking but at the moment he calmed down as he replied, "You see. Vivazo...it's not just about looks that makes a person attractive… It's their personality too! The amount of time you spend with a person, that's what truly matters when it comes to liking someone! Someone who loves her friends and family is the type of person I rather date than a Harley Quinn-like psycho like you!"

Floyd expected Vivazo to feel insulted by this, and even Michiko for that matter; but much to their surprise she only started to laugh even louder as she practically kicked her legs.

"What's so funny?" Michiko asked her.

"Oh Floydie! You are Funny just as you were when you were a kid! I mean seriously, did you get that cheesy line from a crappy rom com made in the 90s or some crap?!" Vivazo shouted. Her nails leaked thinner before they harden. Michko could only gasp when she felt her blades pierce her side.

Izuku and Floyd could only look in horror as they saw the thinner blades, now coated with red. Michiko fell on her side as she removed the blades from her body.

"As for you dear did..From here on..this argument will be between me and Floydie… **SO STAY OUT OF THE WAY!**" She kicked her to the wall with her wounds leaking out, "Don't worry… Maybe if I feel like it… I'll share him with you.."

"**EVANS-SAN!**" Izuku shouted as he rushed to her, immediately he placed his hands on her abdomen where she had been hit, "Evan-sans stay with me please!"

Michiko groaned, "Mi-Midoriya-kun…?"

"**MICHIKO!**" Floyd shouted.

His fist started to shake as his heartbeat began to rapidly Ink began to come out of Floyd's hands only they weren't just dripping on the floor, they began to for around his hands as Floyd's expression, turned from fear into pure anger. He turned to Vivazo as he said "You shouldn't have done that, Viv.."

Izuku noticed this as his eyes widened in horror, "Flo… Floyd-san…?"

Michiko noticed this too, as she found the sensation to be familiar, "... Bo… Bossman…?"

_**(Music: Black Clover OST 1-Daha)**_

The Ink that formed around his hands began to form into giant claws this time with jagged Pencil lead-like guards around it. At the same time, lead claw guards began to form on top of the ink claws as well.

Vivazo saw this as she whistled, "Ooooo so this is the thing that blondie bitch was talking about? Interesting..This actually turns me on!" She let a giggle as her nails extended with her legs squirming and face flushed red, "Oh Floydie! I want you to crush me with those big hands of yours! But I ain't gonna let you do all the fun.**.LET'S WRESTLE SHALL WE?!**"

Katsuki saw from where he sat as Floyd gave that same look to kill he did to him when their match had occurred. He was soon drawn to Reina as she let out a groan. He started to nudger her with his foot desperately.

"_Reina come on!_" He exclaimed in his thoughts, "_I don't care if your in a trance! I don't care if she's still here! You have to wake up! Wake up damn it!_"

The two clawed fighters began to go at each other at high speed, as they practically disappeared from Izuku and Michiko's point of view. Floyd let out a roar of anger as slowly, his eyes began to change, at least from what Vivazo could tell.

"Interesting! Your eyes change as well!" Vivazo said with a chuckle. "That's why I love you so much, Floyd Aihara-"

Before she could even say anything, Floyd got the first lick as he scratched her face sending her crashing into the set of garbage cans nearby, making Izuku and Michiko jump.

Floyd shouted aggressively, "**SHUT THE HELL UP! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING MICHIKO, KIDNAPING PISS HEAD AND REINA-CHAN! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!**"

Floyd began to scratch her rentlessy as her old wounds began to reopen, however Viviazo countered back by clawing Floyd on the shoulder and the leg causing him to stagger before the two fighters pushed away from each other.

"Now Floydie..Remember what I said about you not hogging all the fun?" Viviazo chuckled as she licked her wound. "Sometimes, a lady has to lead on the action too ya know?"

"Tch! Damn it!" Floyd said in a grumble as he got back up. He let out a scream before charging again, this time he delivered a punch to Vivazo's face, only giving her a scratch. Vivazo gave another attack by hitting floyd on his right cheek before Floyd delivered a direct hit to her knee, the two where relentless with their attacks, not letting one another fall so easily, Izuku and Michiko are horrified on what they are witnessing right now. The Floyd Norman Aihara wouldn't be this cold-hearted relentless killer that they see in front of them.

"Floyd-san..." Izuku said with worry before shouting, "This isn't like you! Stop please!

Just as Izuku was about to charge at him, Michiko stopped him as she shouted. "No Midoriya-kun!"

Izuku looked to Michiko who had her head down before she added. "I wouldn't do that if were you… A friend of the bossman's did the same thing… Let's just say it didn't end well for her. Please… Let me handle this… I know him longer than you, the miss and the dog… It's the only way… If I don't do something… The Bossman will—"

Izuku thought about it for a moment as he looked back to Floyd. After a while, he took a deep breath and nodded as he helped her to stand on her feet.

Meanwhile with the fight, Both fighters are seriously hurt with lots of slash wounds and bloody noses. Floyd shouted, to Vivazo again, "**IT'S OVER VIVAZO! GIVE IT UP!"**

"hehe...Oh Floydie..I'm still feeling alot of ecstasy right now from this match...It ain't done...TILL I'M DONE!" Vivazo shouted as the two resume their deathmatch.

Katsuki tried in desperate attempts to get Reina to stir, though no matter what he did she just wouldn't come too.

"_Reina! Come on!_" He shouted in his head, "_You have to wake up! Right now!_"

To his surprise, she started to talk in her sleep, as it caused him to stop what he was doing.

"It's dark…" She started to say softly, "... It's… so dark… It's scary… I… Don't like it here… It's so cold… _**Someone… Save me…"**_

His eyes widened as she sounded as though she had been frightened. He didn't know what sort of horrors she went through before she had been in Promise Clinic, but just from the way she spoke, it couldn't help but tug at his heart. He did the only thing he could and lend his head against hers.

"... I don't know if you can hear me right now…" He started to say, his voice shaking a little, "... But if you can… We need you right now… No…" He looked over to Floyd and Izuku, as Floyd continued to attack Vivazo violently, while Izuku and Michiko, "_**They**_ need you right now… I don't know what's happening to him… I don't know if Deku or Yakuza Girl can stop it… But… Maybe you can do something… I know you're scared… I know you're terrified… Please… Just open your eyes…"

To his surprise, he felt a hand on his cheek, making him pick up his head. Even though the Phantom Witch had been nearby… _**Her eyes had opened**_, revealing a familiar color to him as she picked up her head and smiled.

"... Hi there… _**Kaa-chan**_."

Izuku and Michiko finally got close range into Floyd's fight, It seems like Floyd is about gain the victory as he pinned down Vivazo's arm while he had his claws on her neck.

"It's over, Vivazo Evans.." Floyd said with a growl.

Vivazo gave a shuckle as she coughed up blood, "Wow..who knew this is how i die? In the arms of my love? My fairy tale is coming to end huh? A shame..if we have lived longer..maybe I could bear your child and start a famil-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Floyd yelled making Vivazo jump and flinch. "I don't wanna hear another word from your damn mouth..Better yet...I won't ever hear a thing from you again...Cause this is the part where-**YOU DIE!**"

"**FLOYD STOP!**" Michiko shouted.

(music ends)

Floyd when to a complete halt as he was about to dig his claws to Vivazo's neck. He turned to see Michiko; despite her wound, she had been standing up, as Izuku had been supporting her.

"Floyd...Please..This is not you..The Bossman i know is not a killer..The Bossman I know...is a Hero! The Bossman I remember, is the one who looked to his parents, and wanted to become a Pro, just like them!" Michiko said tearfully, "Heroes don't kill for Vengeance! That's what you said right? Didn't say you wanted to form a Superhero team? What happened to forming the _**Rising Crusaders**_?!"

Floyd's eyes widen at that word, it's name he have not heard in a long time… _**Ever since he was a boy.**_

"That was your dream when we were kids right?" Michiko shouted. "I wanted to join that team too...before..before what happened to _**Ami-chan!**_ I know...It hurts to remember the past..What happened before still..Killing my sister..won't make this any better! So please Bossman..No..**Floyd Norman Aihara.**...Please come back to us.."

Floyd's heart began to beat faster and faster. After hearing Michiko's plead. His brain started to go crazy with memories flashing before his eyes, all around, his head started to hurt, Flod too his claw of Vivazo and rose it up, he let out a scream before hitting it close to her face. Floyd's Eyes reverted to Normal but he still had his claws out, He turned to Michiko and Izuku as he saw their looks.

"Izuku? Michiko?"

"Floyd-san!" Izuku said with a smile.

The two ran up to him but before that could happen, Floyd noticed Vivazo's hand Twitch and on instinct, he pushed them out of the way before he was attacked by Vivazo again as she gave a laugh. Floyd felt his arm slashed by the villain underneath as she freed herself.

"Should have dodged that one Floydie.." Vivazo said with a chuckle.

_"Tch! Oh no!"_ Floyd said with a thought as his mind starts to be blurry, "_How much damage did I take? No wait..a better question would be_ _**how much thinner is in my bloodstream right now?!"**_

"Well, well Floyd,,Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you for real then...Since this Friendship crap is done...Come to mama!" Vivazo shouted as she was ready to pounce but just as she was about to strike on Floyd.

**WHAM!**

Vivazo flew towards the street when she felt something blunt hit her across the face, sending her flying.

Floyd, Izuku and Michiko looked shocked as they saw it had been a familiar girl, holding her sword in hand; she had been holding onto the blade as she smacked her with the handle.

Reina stood before them, though her eyes appeared to be that of silver at the moment.

"Geez…" Reina said, after spitting to the side, "... Never send a man to a woman's job." She looked over to Izuku, "This is the second time I had to save your sorry asses. Stop giving me a reason to go and do it."

"Reina-chan!" Izuku exclaimed, noting the color of her eyes, "Or, wait-Should I still call you that right now?"

"Eh, I don't mind it." She told him, "But maybe for now just to make it less confusing, how about you call me Hatter?"

"Hatter?" Michiko asked "As in Lewis Carrol?"

Floyd ended up shouting out of shock, "**HOLD ON! JUST A SEC!**"

Reina-Or rather Hatter, looked over to Floyd, "Oh… I kind of forgot you were here."

"Oh Gee, Thanks! Nice to be appreciated! Furthermore-**WHY THE HELL DID YOU AWOKE JUST NOW?! WE ALMOST DIED YOU KNOW?!**" Floyd shouted as he pointed finger at her.

"Do you really have to shout?" Hatter said as she picked her ears a little, "I'm right here you know Floyd-kun?"

Floyd only shouted, "Yeah I know! Why do you think i'm giving you this lecture?!"

"Bossman…" Michiko said, "... Her eyes… They're a different color."

Floyd had been taken back at this, though noticed her eyes had been completely different than the ones he was used to seeing. He said surprised, "Wait… Those eyes… They're the same as the Sports Festival."

The group jumped slightly when Vivazo jumped from out of the debris with brand new injury, as she looked to be utterly pissed off. She glared over at Reina as shouted, "You… You bitch! Find another man to hog! This one is mine!"

Hatter let out a sigh as she flipped her sword, catching it by the handle, "... Right. I gotta take care of you." Hatter said, "Even though I can't use my Quirk at the moment…" Hatter suddenly had a sadistic smile on her face, "...That doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight."

Vivzao growled before she shouted. "**DON'T MOCK ME!**"

Floyd got back into a fighting stance as he said "Aw Shit, Here we go again.."

Vivazo charged at Hatter, attempting to stab her through the head, though she proved to be quick as she ducked, and managed to give her a new wound on her uniform, as blood dripped from her blade. "Oh look at that~" Hatter said in a sing song fashion, "I got a first cut~"

Vivazo gave growled as she charged again while she screamed "**I'LL KILL YOU!**"

Vivazo attacked her head on, as Hatter dodged her attacks with ease, not even phased that Vivazo was coming at her with full force.

"What? Why are you upset?" Hatter said as she continued, "I thought you liked this sort of thing."

Vivazo screamed "**JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**" Her Claws began to grow big as she tried to hit her again, only for Hatter to cut the nails clean off, with only but a swing of her sword; it reverted to liquid just as it hit the ground.

"Like I'm gonna let you do that." Hatter said waving her blade.

Vivazo's eyebrow twitched as she soon shouted while she charged again, "**WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!** I was planning on leaving you alone so I can make love to Floydie..But if you're gonna be another obstacle like that blonde loser, then I'll just have to kill you too! Along with my sis and broccoli boy!"

"I can't tell whether your a high functioning sociopath, or just plain stupid." Hatter said, "Aren't I more valuable alive to you than I am dead? I don't know why, but that's kind of been going around lately." She raised her eyebrows as she shrugged as her smile grew wider, "You wouldn't want to do that to your client, or to your darling Pitch… Now would you fangirl?"

Vivazo twitched as she had been taken back by this as she said. "Don't you dare..Talk about my darling Miss Pitch that way..Got it you c***. I don't know what my hubby sees in you..But I'll sew that mouth of yours shut!"

"And again with this obsession man…" Hatter said as she rolled her eyes, "Is that what you meant before on how i'm not you focal view of interest back in the sports festival?"

"Reina-chan seem more sadistic than before..." Izuku said astonished, "... I know I've seen it before but it's still shocking.".

"I'm not sure, but for some reason I find this ho-" Floyd said before he was smacked by Michiko.

"**BOSSMAN, IS THE LOSS OF BLOOD MAKING YOU MAD?! HAVE YOUR LIMITS!**" Michiko shouted.

"Sorry! I can't help it!" Floyd replied as he rubbed his face.

_**(Music Changes to Jet Set Run-My Hero Academia OST 2)**_

"HEY! The hell are you extras standing here for?!"

Just as Vivazo went to attack again, she suddenly had been taken back when Katsuki jumped in front of her before he blocked her kick.

Vivazo's eyes widen as she shouted "W-What? How the hell are you free!?"

"**DEKU, YAKUZA WEIRDO, INKHANDS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**!" Katsuki shouted, as he contured her, "**TIME TO KNOCK THIS BITCH DOWN!**"

"**I'LL SLICE YOU IN PIECES EXPLOSION BOY!**" She yelled.

Izuku, Floyd and Michiko snapped back to reality before shouting "Right!"

Floyd got back up again as he thought "Oh man, I might not have enough power for this..time to end it one go!"

Michiko light up her blades again as she got in position "Despite this wound hindering me..Me, Midoriya-kun and the Bossman gotta finish this!"

Izuku clenched his fist and readied himself, "... I don't know if I can still control this yet, but… I'll do my best!"

"Good to hear it, you dork!" Hatter said with a smile.

Just as Vivazo kicked Katsuki away, she noticed Hatter on her left, "You think that same trick will work on me again?!"

"Nah!" Hatter said, "Maybe coming at you all at once will get ya though."

"Huh?"

Unknown to the villain, she suddenly felt herself go flying when Izuku managed to get a hit on her. "**SMASH!**" He shouted as he did this.

Vivazo cried out as she flew; as she did, Michiko's blades that slashed her other side of her rib causing an old wound to open.

Vivazo screamed, "**WHY YOU-**"

"**DON'T FORGET ME YOU DAMN BITCH!**" Katsuki shouted before he kicked right in the back, making her rocket towards Floyd due to the sheer force.

"Now, here comes the new move I just came up with just now-**JACKPOT SHOT!**" Floyd shouted. With his claw formed fist, Floyd unleashed his new move with full force at Vivazo as he let out a battle cry.

Just as Vivazo was about to hit the floor, Hatter grabbed a hold of her neck as she smirked.

"Gotcha." She said before she kneed her in the stomach, causing her to throw up; she fell to the ground hard when Hatter used her foot to hit her right in the back making her cry out.

Hatter kneeled down as she tilted her head. "... Next time, you might wanna think twice before you go ahead underestimate someone like me…" She said, "... Because compared to your darling Pitch-"

Vivazo froze up a little when Hatters look changed to something more sinister; something she wasn't really used to seeing from someone like her.

"-_**I'M **_your worst nightmare…" She told her with a whisper as she flipped her off.

Vivazo said with a smile despite her voice shaking a little, 'y-yeah...as.. I-if i'm scared of you...you c-"

Hatter slammed her head into the ground knocking her out instantly; the sound echoed throughout the street, making the group jump slightly at the sound. Hatter soon gave a laugh out of amusement as she looked to the sky.

The Phantom Witch heard the sound echoed, within the alleyway, though had been put into shock when she saw Reina standing over Vivazo, as she gave a laugh.

"_What!?_" The Phantom Witch exclaimed in her head, "_That's impossible! The trance-! She's supposed to stay asleep the whole time I'm here, unless-_"

"**3000! WATCH OUT!**" Excelsior soon shouted.

The Phantom Witch had little time to react when she felt the ashes bind her and tossed her to the wall, making her cough and fall on her side. Pitch stepped on her neck before she prevented Excelsior from doing anything when she created an ash wall between her and him.

She looked over to where Reina had been as she saw Vivazo on the ground.

"This is certainly a rare sight…" Pitch said, "... To think a child could take out one of my most prized dolls…" She chuckled softly, "... Than again I shouldn't be surprised, considering how that girl's Quirk is."

"You-" The Phantom Witch gagged, "-What does-Your client want with her?"

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't be at liberty to say, unless you give me something in return." Pitch replied as she put more force on her boot, "Though because it's you… I'll tell you this much… Like you and I, my client doesn't wish for her head… Rather he would like to see her still breathing. Though his reasoning may be different from mine, it was clear that he wanted such a thing. I wonder why he wants her so badly… Maybe it's because of her Quirk… _**Or rather her potential**_…?"

The Phantom Witch's eyes widened at this, before her eyes returned to red as she gave a look that could kill. Pitch only gave a disappointing sigh, "What a shame… Someone as powerful as you decided on a path of being a Hero so very long ago… _**What a waste**_…"

An ash type blade manifested from her devices, though the Phantom Witch didn't look intimidated by it.

"Don't worry little kit, I won't kill you…" Pitch said, "... I'll just take your arm away…"

Excelsior suddenly blasted through the wall with the same shield he used on her earlier, though Pitch moved off the Phantom Witch, before he engaged her in hand to hand combat.

Excelsior said as he went at her with full force, "Don't forget, villain. I'm your opponent too'

"Sorry, she caught me by surprise." The Phantom Witch said as she stood up while rubbing her neck, "Guess I am more rusty at this than I thought."

"That's alright!" Excelsior said with a smile. "At least we know that the kids beaten one of her minions!" Pitch managed to push him back as she kicked him in the stomach making him grunt.

"Let's end this quick." The Phantom Witch told him, "I don't have a lot of time left… And you know our deal."

Excelsior only nodded as he replied, "Yeah, Last thing We want is for more pro heroes and Reina-chan to see you..."

She readied herself before telling her comrade, "... Let's end this."

"Right!" Excelsior repiled.

Pitch readied herself to attack again, as the blades manifested once more. Pitch charged at them with full speed, as the blades began to heat up.

Excelsior with his shield prepared his stance as his fists glowed Red, White and blue with stars following around it. He tossed the shield in front and gave it a punch as he used "**STARS AND STRIPES: PATRIOTIC PUNCH!**"

The hit landed on Pitch's stomach, making her cough out blood; though despite this, she managed to keep herself on her feet even when she was pushed back. Though just before she could counter, the Phantom Witch, beat her to it.

"... Gotcha." Was all she said before she swung her scythe.

Finally Pitch flew back as gashes had been seen simultaneously appearing on her body, making her shriek. She eventually reached the near end of the alleyway as her mask had been partly broken as she caught her breath.

"_So… This is the strength of the Phantom Witch…_" She thought to herself, "..._It's no wonder she was the most feared… I can see why Miss Reina is among the powerful now._" She soon looked to Reina as she was now being choked by Floyd as he was shouting to her. "_And yet…_" She thought, "_She still hasn't-_"

The Phantom Witch stepped forward as she held her weapon to her neck, "Now then… I'll give you one last chance. Tell me your client's name, and what they want with the girl."

Excelsior added, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

Pitch started to give a laugh which took Excelsior and the Witch back. "I want to thank you Witch…" Pitch soon said, "... I can see why you were given such a beautiful gift… Just like her... Though from what I see, she has yet to show her full potential…"

The Phantom Witch looked to her confused by this, though her eyes switched to the color of carmine red when Pitch told her-

"I wonder… How is Miss Reina handling those episodes of hers?" Pitch asked.

Her eyes and Excelsiors widened in shock at this.

"You-" The Witch said, "-How do you-?"

"How do you know Reina's name?" Excelsior asked.

Pitch chuckled again, "... All it takes is one bad day… And that day is coming for her… Probably sooner than you realize..."

Pitch removed a couple of smoke pellets from her pockets; the two of them as well as the teens had been taken back when a couple of bangs had gone off, and a large cloud had been covering the area, and causing most of them to cough.

"I look forward to that day… _**When she falls into the abyss like us**_…"

And just like that, as the smoke cleared, Pitch had vanished; They noticed that Crock and Vivazo had been gone too.

"Ah… They escaped." Hatter said casually as she gotten Floyd to let go of her.

Floyd shouted at her, "**HEY! IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU GOTTA SAY!?**"

"What you expect me to shapeshift into a bloodhound and go and track them?" Hatter said, "I know I have a mental type Quirk, but they're limits to what I can do, ya know?"

Floyd said to her, "**YEAH BUT STILL-!**"

"Floyd-san, just stay calm!" Izuku told him, "There's a perfect explanation for this!"

Michiko said, "Yeah Bossman! I'm sure Miss has a reason."

"Even when I'm like this, you still call me Miss?" Hatter said as she rolled her eyes.

Katsuki soon approached Hatter, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Hatter placed her hands on him and gave a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Kaa-chan. You don't have to keep worrying about me you know. I said it before didn't I? It's out of character for you."

Floyd, Michiko and Izuku couldn't help but be wide eyed at this.

"Wait a minute…" Izuku said, as he approached Hatter, "... Reina-chan… You never called him Kaa-chan before..."

"That's a twist.." Michiko added. "Are you sure you're okay Miss? _**DO**_ you have a fever?"

"Are you possessed by a Stand?" Floyd asked..

The Hatter laughed, "You and your references, even when something serious is happening. I would tell you, but given my time limit, I can't really get into detail. By the way, Floydie…" She soon pointed to underneath her own nose as to show him, "You got something on your there."

"**DON'T CALL ME FLOY-**" Before Floyd could shout at her he noticed a little blood dripped on his nose before he knew it started to drip more, "What the?"

Michiko immediately started to panic, as she started to go through her pockets and shouted, "DON'T WORRY BOSSMAN! I'LL STOP THE BLEEDING!"

"How do you have a bottle of water in your pocket!?" Izuku shouted.

Floyd soon shouted at Michiko, "More importantly, don't worry about it! It's just a nosebleed! It's not like i'm going to die!"

"How is that more important!?" Izuku exclaimed again.

Michiko said to Floyd, "**YOU GOT HIT WITH TONS OF THINNER! OF COURSE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"**

Hatter only chuckled as she watched the three of them argue with one another. It hadn't been long before Katsuki got her attention again.

"I know there's no way for me to get the memories from before to stay…" Katsuki spoke softly, ",,, But just so you know… I'm seeing through to that promise you asked me that day. I'm not giving up on you."

The Hatter looked to him surprised before she gave him that familiar warm smile. "... I knew you wouldn't… Kaa-chan."

Before anyone knew it, the Phantom Witch suddenly appeared behind Reina and placed her hand on her head, before she had a chance to turn around causing Katsuki to jump as well as Izuku, Floyd and Michiko.

"Sleep." The Witch said softly, before Reina collapsed onto the floor.

"Reina-chan!" Izuku exclaimed as he ran to her.

"Miss!" Michiko yelled.

Floyd shouted, "REINA!"

"Why the hell would you do that!?" Katsuki shouted to the Phantom Witch as he glared.

"Trust me boy…" The Phantom Witch said as she wiped some blood away from her nose, "... _**It was for her own good.**_"

"Her own good!?" Katsuki shouted, as he stepped towards her "What the hell are you-"

Excelsior had been quick to hold him back as Katsuki attempted to use his Quirk.

"Now now! Trust us! We're doing the right thing!"

"**LET ME GO, OLD TIMER!**" Katsuki shouted as he thrashed

"Wow, you were right, Floyd..." Excelsior said with a chuckle "He's a feisty one.."

Soon enough they heard the sound of sirens in the distance; the Phantom Witch placed her weapon on her back. "Old friend, I'll leave them in your care." She told him, as she handed him a med-kit from her belt compartment, "Get them somewhere safe."

"Luckily I know a hotel not too far from here." Excelsior said with a smile, "You can leave them to me 3000. You better go, before I get emotional."

"Right." The Witch said as she nodded her head, though not before she gave a laugh.

"**YOU'RE LEAVING AGAIN, YOU DAMN OLD WITCH!?**" Katsuki shouted.

They were taken back when the Phantom Witch gave Katsuki a smile, before she patted him on the head, making him freeze.

"I'll be in touch… _**Katsuki Bakugou**_." The Phantom Witch said to him, as her eyes changed to that of blue.

Katsuki was speechless, as he never recalled mention his name to her. Though before he could even ask, the group had been taken back when she vanished, into a set of black butterflies, leaving everyone, excluding Excelsior speechless.

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	18. Chapter 12: Kiss Me

(**_Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF_**)

Excelsior had been quick to vacate the young teens from the area as the police arrived on the scene. The hotel he had brought them to wasn't really a fancy one, though the rooms were spacious enough to have their own kitchen, that is if they could. They couldn't exactly head to a hospital since they couldn't let anyone know they were out their; Especially the school. Though most were surprised at the fact that Excelsior knew the manager personally.

As to be expected Reina had awoken a few minutes after they arrived, and needless to say, she was surprised to see Floyd and Izuku there, both equally worried about her.

Though Floyd was curious as to why she couldn't remember anything prior to when she fought Vivazo.

They were just in one of the rooms the hotel provided as Katsuki was treating his wounds own wounds, while Reina was treating her own in the restroom provided. He would've liked the peace and quiet if it hadn't been for Floyd and Michiko pestering every five seconds.

"Okay piss for Brains! Spill!" Floyd said as he had been leaning over on the bed, "How the hell do you know the Phantom Witch?!"

"**AND WHERE HAS SHE BEEN ALL THIS TIME SHE WAS PRESUMED DEAD?!**" Michiko added, "**EXPLAIN YOURSELF, DOG!**"

"**AND WHAT IS UP WITH REINA CALLING YOU KAA-CHAN? LIKE YOU TWO ARE BUDDY BUDDY ALL OF A SUDDEN?!**" They both shouted

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched slightly as he continued to bandage himself, "Could you not?" He said angrily.

The two of them ignored his request as Floyd continued to ask, "**AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK OFF ON YA INTERNSHIP!? I KNOW YOU'RE A DICKHEAD ALL BUT THIS IS A NEW LOW EVEN FOR YOU!**"

Michiko added as she asked him, "**DID YOU ENCOUNTER THE PHANTOM WITCH BEFORE ALL THIS!?**"

"**KNOCK IT OFF!**" Katsuki shouted making the two of them fall flat on their backs just from the sheer force of his voice, "**I'M TRYING TO MEND MY WOUNDS HERE AND I LIKE A LITTLE PEACE AND QUIET AFTER THE SHIT WE JUST WENT THROUGH! SO SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU, YOU DAMN HALF-BREED AND YAKUZA WEIRDO!**"

Floyd groaned as he said, "Screw you! Not my fault I want answers."

"Well, you'll get em later! So be patient you Inkheaded loser!" Katsuki told him

"**WHAT WAS THAT I'LL KILL YOU-**" Floyd started to spit out blood the moment his wound reopened

Michiko let out a shriek as she yelled, "**BOSSMAN! TAKE IT EASY,YOU JUST GOT BANDAGED!**"

It wasn't long till she started to spit out blood too, as her wounds were serious, and she had been attached to an IV drip.

"**YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING! YOU JUST GOT A TRANSFUSION!**" Floyd exclaimed.

"**HEY, YOU'RE SPILLING BLOOD ALL OVER THE DAMN FLOOR!**" Katsuki yelled, "**YOU KNOW THEY MAKE US PAY FOR SHIT LIKE THIS RIGHT!?**"

Izuku soon shushed them, "Maybe you could keep your voices down just a little bit?" He said, "Other people are trying to sleep!"

Gran Torino soon came kicking the door down as he yelled, "Hey, keep it down in there! I'm trying to enjoy my snack!"

"**F*** OFF OLD MAN!**" Katsuki shouted as he flipped him off.

Gran Torino shouted to the young teen, "**WHAT WAS THAT?!**"

"Sorry Gran Torino-san…" Izuku said, "It's just how Kaa-chan is."

"Yeah, a shitty personality to boot." Floyd added.

"**THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?**" Katsuki shouted before he froze up from the pain of his wounds. "Ah Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed, grabbing a couple of tissues, "Hang on, I'll stop the bleeding!"

"**DON'T TOUCH ME SHITTY NERD!**" Katsuki shouted before he was held down by Floyd.

Floyd yelled out, "**NO WAY LOSER!**"

"**GET OFF ME DAMN IT!**" He yelled as he kicked his legs.

"Seriously, this young boy is reckless." Gran Torino said, before he turned to Excelsior, "Your sure we shouldn't have taken these kids to the hospital, like those other ones?"

Excelsior replied as he was seen wearing a robe, "Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine, besides this is for the best."

"**YOU LOOK WAY TOO RELAXED!**" Izuku, Floyd and Michiko exclaimed.

Katsuki managed to sit back up as he glared daggers at both Floyd and Izuku, as he put on his shirt, "**IF YOU DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, SO HELP ME GOD I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**"

Floyd yelled as he flipped him off, "**DO IT NINJA, I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!**"

"**OH I WILL!**" Katsuki barked back.

"Why are teens so nosey these days?" Gran Torino said.

Excelsior only said with a shrug, "Hormones maybe?"

At this, Katsuki and Floyd's faces turned a bright red, "**AS IF!**" They both shouted.

"Mr. Excelsior, are you really sure it's okay to let us stay here for the night?" Michiko asked Excelsior, "It's not too much trouble, is it?"

"Yeah, we'd rather not get you in trouble all things considering." Izuku added.

"Of course not, any friend of the Aiharas is a friend of mine." Excelsior said, "You kids just rest up, and I'll explain everything to Best Jeanist first thing before anyone realizes what's happened."

Katsuki clicked his tongue at this though made no comment on it as he looked off to the side. "Anyway, we'll figure out what to do in the morning." Gran Torino said, "You kids just get some rest, and for God's sake, don't do anything to aggravate your wounds."

"Shut up, I got it old geezer!" Katsuki yelled.

"**HEY, RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!**"" Gran Torino shouted as he went to activate his Quirk, though Excelsior was quick to hold him back with his Quirk. He said with a smile, as he left, "Have a good night kids! Oh and Michiko, a couple of friends are here to see you."

The group raised their eyebrows at this, before a couple of familiar faces came into view of the door. It had been Koichi, Kazuho, Futsuno and Akane.

"Spider guy!? Flasher!?" Katsuki exclaimed, "The Deskie and Redhead too!?"

Michiko shouted out of shock, "Kazuho! Koichi!"

"**MICHIKO!**" Koichi and Kazuho exclaimed as they rushed over to her side.

"Jesus, you look more beat up than usual!" Koichi said.

"Thank goodness your parents aren't here to see this, and Knuckleduster too!" Kazuho said, "How do you feel?"

Michiko reassured them, "Like a million bucks."

"Well that's a relief, now we won't have to worry about your parents wanting our heads!" Koichi said with a smile.

"You idiot! She's connected to an IV drip for God's sake!" Kazuho said, "Of course she's not fine!"

Michiko said to them with her arms crossed, "Nice to see you morons too.."

Futsuno soon approached Katsuki's side, "I'm glad to see your okay Baku-chan. When Akane-chan and I came to we had gotten worried when we heard you were taken."

"Glad everything turned out alright in the end." Akane said with a smile.

"Stop worrying yourself over something stupid." Katsuki said, "How are the twins?"

"They'll be alright." Koichi replied, "Luckily they weren't hurt too bad, so they'll be resting in the hospital for the night."

It hadn't been long before Futsuno noticed Floyd and Izuku in the room. "Oh, you must Ki-chan's friends she mentioned before!" Futsuno said with a smile, "Midoriya and Aihara right?"

"Uh ye-yeah that's us!" Izuku immediately stammered as his face turned a bright red.

Floyd said with a smile, "Aihara is my dad's last name. Folks call me Floyd!'

"Futsuno Genno, it's a pleasure!" Futsuno said with a smile, "And this is my friend, Akane Suzuki!"

"I remember seeing you two on TV!" Akane said gleefully, "Love what you did in the Sports Festival! Especially you Ai-I mean Floyd-san! Can you really make anything just by drawing it in your sketchbook, or do you use a special kind of paper?"

Floyd replied with a smile, "Hehe all in the wrists!"

"Really?" Akane said as her eyes sparkled.

Futsuno looked around the room, as she noticed a certain someone was missing from the room. "Where is Ki-chan?" Futsuno asked, "That guy, Excelsior said she was here."

"She's… In the restroom." Izuku replied with worry, "Treating her own wounds. But she's been in there for a while now, I'm getting a little worried."

Floyd added, "Yeah, I hope it wasn't too serious.."

"Was she hurt badly in the fight?" Kazuho asked.

"No, she only had a few minor cuts." Michiko replied, "... I hope she's alright."

"Maybe she's shook up about what happened." Koichi said, "I'd be too if I was the one kidnapped."

Turns out he couldn't be farther from the truth. There Reina sat in the corner of the restroom her body still shaking after the events from tonight. She was doing her best to stay calm as she was focusing on her breathing. Thankfully she wasn't going through a panic attack, the last thing she wanted right now was to freak out the others.

Though that didn't stop the voices and laughter going off in her head.

"Damn it all!" She said, "Damn it all! Stop it! Just shut up! Shut the hell up!"

The voices seemed to get louder in her head, to the point where her vision began to blur and she started to get a headache. She only caught the sound of the door creaking open.

"Izuku-kun… I appreciate you worrying about me, but I'd like to be-"

To her surprise it hadn't been Izuku at all, but rather someone else entirely. Indeed… It had been that familiar boy with her red hat that had opened the door.

"Oh… It's you!" She said surprised.

It was then she realized, she wasn't in the hotel restroom at all; She had been in that familiar wooden house like she had seen before, time and time again.

"How come I'm here?" Reina asked, "I was back in the hotel, wasn't I?"

"_You know that I can't answer that Rei-chan._" The Boy said to her as he stepped inside, "Our minds can work in mysterious ways you know." He soon noticed the look on her face, "_... Your troubled again, aren't you?_"

Reina let out a sigh as she leaned against the window sill, "... Izuku-kun and Floyd-kun, ended up worrying about me again. I ended up having to be saved again… Not to mention… What that woman did to Katsuki-kun… I just can't get it all of my head… I don't know how much more of this I can take."

The Boy only gave a smile, "_That's all your upset over?_"

"Well, how can I not be upset?" She said, "No matter what I seem to do, my own friends, the people I love, even Katsuki-kun… They either have to fix up my mistakes, get themselves hurt, or worse it's both! What's gonna happen if I end up losing one of them!?"

"_Rei-chan, your being ridiculous. You know that's not gonna happen. You've seen the way they fight didn't you?_" The Boy said, "_You know they can take care of themselves._"

"But what happens if it's not enough!?" She said, "What happens if one day they'll end up dead because of me, because of my curse of a Quirk!? What kind of a Hero am I, if I can't even save them!?"

She jumped a little when she felt the boy's hand on hers; he gave her a smile that she had been all to familiar with, though couldn't remember where she had seen it.

"_It's alright Rei-chan._" He said, "_It's okay to be scared sometimes, it's okay to worry about others. But that doesn't mean you don't have to lose your faith in them._"

"Those people out there…" Reina started to say, "... They're the first real friends I ever had… And Katsuki-kun is the first person I've ever-!"

She stopped herself as her face turned red, though she still had a troubled look written in her eyes, "... I don't want to lose them… I don't want to lose any of them… Izuku-kun and Floyd-kun… They're more than my friends… They're my family… And Katsuki-kun… I think…**_ He might be more than just my friend…_**"

The Boy only gave her a reassuring pat.

"_Never lose your faith in them Rei-chan. Just trust them to do the right thing._" The Boy said, "_Because whatever choice they make is theirs alone. Don't assign yourself to take the blame._"

Just than she jumped at the sound of a loud banging at the door; the minute she blinked she found herself back in the hotel restroom, and Floyd yelling on the other side of the door, "**YO REINA! YOU IN HERE?! DID YOU FALL IN THE TOILET OR SOMETHING!?**"

Reina sighed before she opened the door, "You don't have to shout Floyd-kun." She said, "And we don't need you breaking down the door again."

Floyd said to her as he crossed his arms, "Sorry for being concerned."

"Are you okay Reina-chan?" Izuku asked worriedly, "You were in there for a while."

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said, "Listen, I'm really sorry for making you both worry about me tonight. I just… Had a lot going on."

Floyd soon asked her, "It cool dude. It happens!"

"No! It doesn't just 'happen' Floyd-kun! It's because me you were almost assaulted by some crazy girl!" Reina said raising her voice and making them both flinch. At this she immediately calmed down, "Sorry… It's just that things have been kind of a mess, and just downright confusing."

Izuku and Floyd looked to one another both of them noticing the expression she had on her face. "Reina-chan…" Izuku soon said calmly, "... What's going on?"

Floyd added, "Yeah man. You've acting weird since after the sports festival..and not in a good way.."

Reina took a deep breath before looking over to Katsuki; he only gave her a nod. "I should've told you this from the beginning." She said softly before replying, "...Since the Villains attacked USJ… Since Shigaraki, called out to me, my dreams and visions have been getting worse. But I think in a way they're trying to tell me something. The visions lead me to the Wonderland Agency that shut down when the Phantom Witch was officially declared dead. I was hoping that I could find out where I came from… And maybe have an idea on where Shigaraki is so I could get answers." She soon showed them the journal she had recovered, "And there I found this journal, belonging to Alcina. I think she might've worked in the agency before it was shut down."

"Alcina!?" Izuku said in shock, before he said softly, "You mean the same name All Might mentioned?"

Reina nodded, "But that's not all…" She turned to Floyd, "... The reason why I had gotten Michiko-san's help is because… A dream I had earlier today… Showed me a photo with Shimizu-sensei… And your Aunt… Penny-san."

Floyd's eyes widened at this "Wait… Aunt Penny… As in **_MY_** Aunt Penny?!"

"Yes…" She said, "But like I told you… I only saw the dream earlier today." She looked to the journal in her hand, "I don't know if this has answers but…" She soon handed it off to Floyd which took him and Izuku back, "... If you want to look through it first… Then by all means… I know how much you want to know about Penny-san, and about what happened to her."

Floyd looked at the journal before looking to her, with concern, "You want me… To read this?"

Reina nodded her head in reply before she said, "Of course. It's your right."

Floyd looked at the journal though had been hesitant to do so. At this Reina seemed to have gotten an idea. "Floyd-kun…" She said, "... I'm sorry… For not saying anything… But, I didn't want to bother you and Izuku-kun with this because you two had enough going on as it is… I can understand, if you hate me for this or doubt me now, but-"

"Ya kidding right?!" Floyd asked, taking Reina back "That's what ya think? That I'll hate you Or doubt you for keeping something like this from me and Izuku all this time? I mean yeah..." Floyd's hands start to shake as he continued, "I mean any ordinary person would be mad that you keep info about a relative that you don't know what happened to them. Hell, maybe in that chance, you could say their view on a person will change forever… Ya know?"

Reina looked to the floor as she had a guilty look in her eyes, though Floyd gave a smile as he said to her, "Hey. Thanks… For telling me. I was wondering why my parents couldn't tell me what happened to my aunt..But as I read this..i think the puzzle can be completed now."

She soon noticed the tone he had, as he sounded to be happy. "You're… Not mad at me? At all?" She asked surprised.

Floyd shook his head and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Nah quite the opposite… If I was mad well, that would seem like another dumb cliche seen on Shows like 7th heaven or some crap... I guess that what what I like about ya. You dork."

Reina gave him a smile before she hugged him, "Thank you Floyd-kun.

"Yeah yeah. You're welcome." Floyd replied giving her a pat as he turned. "Now if you excuse me. I got some reading to do...for once in my life anyway."

Reina gave a laugh, "This coming from the guy who reads JoJo's Bizarre Adventure since he was practically a toddler!"

Floyd soon laughed too as he said "This coming the girl who snuck in an episode of Bleach when she was in the 5th grade?"

"Oh, now you're just being hurtful!" She said with a smile.

Floyd saluted as he said as he bowed, "Aim to please!" With that he kicked open the door, as he said with a smile, "Now take a book, it's a look. Reading Rainbow!"

"Did he just used that reference?" She said.

Izuku laughed, "I think he did." He said with a smile, before he helped Michiko up off the chair as he helped her out of the room, "We better get some sleep."

"Yeah." Reina said, "See you when you get up?"

Izuku nodded, "And Reina-chan…?" He said, "... Thank you… For trusting us this."

She only nodded, "Promise you won't say anything?"

"I promise." He said as he went to make his exit.

Michiko said as she waved, "Good luck bossman! And goodnight to you Miss!"

"Thanks." They both said.

"Have a good night, Nouki-chan, Bakugou-san!" Koichi said with a smile.

"You two rest up!" Kazuho said, "Hope you feel better in the morning!"

"Good night Ki-chan! Baku-chan!" Futsuno said as she waved.

"See you two in the morning!" Akane said with a wave.

With that being said, the others left the room leaving only Katsuki and Reina to be the only ones occupying it at the moment. As soon as the door closed shut, Reina breathed a sigh of relief, as if she had been holding it in forever. "... Thank God…" She said, "I thought for sure they'd be pissed at me…"

"Deku and the Inkhead, stuck to you for this long." Katsuki said as he stood up from the bed, "If they did decided to ditch you, they would've done it a long time ago."

"... I guess, that's true…" Reina said, "... I still can't help but feel guilty though, about this whole thing in general."

He soon stepped forward to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "You sure it's okay… Letting the half-breed read it first?"

Reina nodded her head, "It's for the best. Penny-san is Floyd-kun's family. He has a right to know what happened to her. I don't know if it has the answers, but… It'll be a start for him."

He chuckled, "As always you're being the selfless one huh? Even over the smallest things."

Reina only sighed before she went over to the couch provided, before she put herself into a fetal position, burying her head into her knees, once more. Katsuki for awhile didn't say nothing, he instead took a seat beside her, as he had his gaze to the wall.

From her posture, he could tell… She was still upset, probably feeling anxious knowing her. He sighed.

"... What is it now?" He asked her, "We managed to find something useful didn't we? There's no reason to be upset."

"... I know that." Reina replied softly, "... I know that… But still… I just… Can't shake off this feeling… I can't shake off this unwavering fear I have… After tonight… I'm not sure what I should think… I'm not even sure what I should do about-"

At this Reina stopped herself, as she soon brought her legs a bit closer, as she clicked her tongue, "Nevermind. Just forget it." She stated in a bit of a harsh tone.

"Man Lollipop Head…" Katsuki said, "... If there's one thing you and Deku have in common, it's that you both like to overthink things."

Reina picked up her head as she just looked confused, "Huh?"

He told her, "Like I told you before… You didn't force anyone on this. We made this choice because we wanted to be here. I guarantee someone like Deku and the inkhead would do it again, if it meant they would do the right thing. And…" Katsuki soon blushed and Reina could've sworn he looked embarrassed, "... I'd make that choice again… **_If it meant I could be with you._**"

At this Reina turned red as she looked surprised; she felt her heartbeat at an unnatural pace. He placed his hand on hers, as he brought himself closer to her, his nose practically touching hers.

"I know it's saying a lot coming from me…" Katsuki said, "... But it's okay to make mistakes…"

Reina leaned her forehead, so that her's was touching his own, "Heroes are supposed to be perfect in every way…" She said, "... They're not supposed to put people in danger… They're not supposed to get scared… They're not supposed to be feared… They're not supposed to fail… I'm not any of those things… I'm not… I'm not perfect."

"Don't say that…" He said to her, putting his hand on her cheek, getting her to turn to him, "... Because to me… You **_ARE_** perfect."

She could've sworn she had turned redder from the comment he made; she felt moved by his words, as she felt even more relaxed. Though she could've sworn she felt heart started to go at a faster pace as she could've sworn the world around her slowed down, and it seemed as though she had forgotten how to breath.

"_He… Really is amazing…_"

Suddenly, she felt his lips on her own, as he took her in his arms making her freeze. After but a few brief moments, she tried her best to return it. Placing a hand against his chest, he pushed her back onto the couch so that she had been laying down. Katsuki broke the kiss, but didn't pull back from her; instead she felt him move down a little until she felt his breath on her neck.

"Katsuki-kun?" She spoke softly; she felt him tug on the fabric of the turtleneck, till it revealed her skin, "Wait-What are you-"

She gasped suddenly as Katsuki suddenly started to kiss on her pulse, before he bit at her skin.

"Ow!" She exclaimed when she felt a pinch.

At this, he immediately pulled back, his eyes widened when he noticed he had drawn blood accidentally. She could tell the look he had on, could almost say, "... I made a mistake."

He removed himself from the couch backing up as Reina sat herself up fixing up her turtleneck a bit.

"I'm sorry…" He said, before he rushed out of the room.

"He-hey! Wait!" Reina exclaimed scrambling off, and following him posthaste.

She ran out of the room and saw him going in the direction of where Floyd and Izuku's room had been. Though just as he was halfway, she managed to catch him by the wrist.

"Katsuki-kun!" She said as she caught him, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" He stated in his usual tone, "Deku and the Inkheads room! As much as I'm gonna hate it, I'm gonna spend the night there!"

He tried to move though Reina kept him in place as she placed both of her hands on his wrist.

"Reina…" He said, "Let me go."

"No!" She said to him.

"Do you think I'm kidding right now!?" He couldn't help but yell, as he went to pry her fingers off of his own, "Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go! Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"If you don't let go right now, so help me God I will use my Quirk to blast your hands off!"

"Fine! But even so, I won't let go of you!"

"You're seriously being stubborn now!?"

"You're the one that's being stubborn! Didn't we promised each other that we would rely on one another if something was wrong!?"

Katsuki gritted his teeth, and Reina felt his body shake in her grip. "Why won't rely on me?" Reina said with a hurtful expression on her face, "Are you trying to say you don't trust me after all?"

"No, that's not-!" Katsuki said before he growled, "-I'm being serious! If you don't let me go right now, I won't be able to-" He stopped himself in mid-sentence as he turned his gaze away from hers. This only left her more confused, and albeit worried.

"You won't what…?" She asked, "... What won't you be able to do?"

"...Reina…" He said; the shadow of his bangs had covered his eyes, "... You trust me don't you? So trust me when I say… I'm doing this for your own good."

"My own good?" She enunciated, "What are you talking about-?"

"**DAMN IT ALL REINA!**" He yelled, "**CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WANT YOU!?**"

Immediately, he slapped his hand over his mouth as his face heated up, and Reina finally let him go, now looking shocked. Her face had been as red as his was as they both stood their in silence.

"You…" She started to repeat, as if trying to process the mere sentence, "... You **_WANT_** me? But… Why…?"

Katsuki noticed the look she gave, as he took his hand away from his mouth. He let out a shaky breath, but avoided looking into her eyes as he gave his reply, "... From day one… You've been driving me crazy in my mind… It's been really hard for me, that there are days where I just don't know what I should do to cope with it! I tried to stop myself from thinking about it, but I can't! Your beauty! Your selflessness! Your voice! When you sing! Even the way you want to see someone give their real smile, just overwhelms me!"

Reina silently gasped, as she put her hands over her mouth. He finally looked to her, as he looked to be holding himself from tears, while his voice had been cracking slightly, "I've been holding myself for so long, but… Since USJ…! The Sports Festival…! Hell, even tonight-! I don't freaking know, I guess it just amplified it! Damn it I don't know! But…!"

Finally he couldn't hold them back.

She saw him shatter right in front of her, and it couldn't help but tug at her heart; she couldn't help but feel tears form in her eyes too.

"Reina…!" He said, "... Just tell me to stop! I know, I said… That I don't let others tell me what to do, but-Just this once-Tell me to stop! The last thing I want to do is hurt you, in a way you can't be fixed! So-Just this once-Tell me to-"

Katsuki froze up when Reina suddenly kissed him on the lips, after throwing her arms around him; he stumbled backwards nearly falling over and losing his balance, though he managed to steady himself. She pulled back, as he could see the tears clearly now.

"What if I said that I didn't want you to stop?" She soon said, taking him by surprise, "What if I said, I was okay with it?"

"Wha-What?" He said shocked.

"Katsuki-kun…" She continued, "... Please don't say something that isn't like you. Please don't say you'll stop… I don't you to, for my sake and for yours."

At this his jaw dropped slightly, as this time, it seemed like he had forgotten how to breathe.

"... I've…" She soon said hesitantly, "... I've been thinking about you too… I… Don't know why, but I have… The only reason I didn't say anything, because… I didn't know if-"

She bought herself closer to Katsuki so that her forehead had been touching his.

"I guess, what I'm saying is… I want you… As much as you want me…"

And just like that… He was done.

Grabbing her arm, he yanked her towards him, crashing his lips onto hers, this time being more passionate than the others prior. She regained herself as she responded in kind; putting put her arms around his neck as to pull him closer. Using his free hand, he lifted her up off the ground, as he held her bridal style, before he carried her back to their room; giving her a couple of light kisses on her cheeks.

Kicking the door shut, he carried her over to the bed, before gently placing her on the mattress. He undid the hair ties she had, letting the rest fall loosely before pushing her back till her head hit the pillow. He soon found himself hovering over her; one hand next to her head, and the other resting on her hip.

"If you want to stop at any point…" He soon said softly, "... Just say the word… Okay?"

"...Okay…" She replied in the same tone as his.

With that, Katsuki leaned for another kiss. His hand moved up her body, as he soon allowed his instincts to take over him.

(**_Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC_**)


	19. Chapter 12 Epilogue: Thoughts and Doubts

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Katsuki let out a groan as the sound of a phone rang through his ears, noticing the time had been around 12. The first sight he was met with an unfamiliar area. He found himself staring up at the ceiling as the room had been dimly lit with a lamp. He sat up as his eyes adjusted, flinching a bit at his wounds until he noticed something out of the ordinary.

His clothes had been scattered on the floor, another set had been scattered along the bed. The bedsheet had been the only thing covering his lower body; His scar along his left side, could be seen as clear as day.

"The hell…?" He groaned.

He soon heard the sound of soft breathing beside him. He looked over to his left and saw a familiar girl with aqua green hair and a purple laying on her side. The sheet had been covering her bare body, as she had a peaceful look on her face; her hair had been completely undone. He had been quick to put together what happened when he saw marks along her shoulder, neck and collarbone.

He laid back as he groaned, dragging his hands down his face, as he saw the scene played back in his mind.

"That's right… Reina and I… We both ended up-"

The ringing continued making Katsuki growl, and his eyebrow twitch. He swiped the phone from the dresser before he answered it.

"Who the hell is this?!" Katsuki said, keeping his voice down as not to wake up Reina.

"_Huh? That voice… Are you Katsuki Bakugou?!"_

Katsuki recognized the voice as it had belonged to Malcolm. "Oh… You're the Inkhead's grandpa." He said nonchalantly.

"_This Inkheaded Grandpa has a name you know!?_" Malcom replied "_Didn't your mom tell you to respect your elders!?_"

Katsuki rolled over on his stomach, as he rubbed his eyes, "_D_o you have any idea what time it is? What the hell are you calling about?"

"_Well we were wondering where you and Reina snuck off to earlier! Aizawa would like to know too, and boy is he mad!_"

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched again, "_Crap, so Aizawa-sensei knows… Those big mouthed idiots..._" He thought before he replied, "...We're fine, the Lollipop Head and I. We just stopped at a hotel for the night, so stop your worrying you old Inkhead."

He heard Malcolm gasped before he shouted over on the phone, "_**WAIT! REINA-CHAN'S WITH YOU?!**_"

"Hey hey, keep it down, geezer!" He told him when he saw Reina stir a bit.

He soon heard Sonya's voice comes over the phone as she yelled, "_**THAT BLONDE TURD HAS REINA-CHAN WITH HIM?!**_"

"Ah? The old ink hag's there too?" He said once again nonchalantly.

"_**WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?!**_" Sonya yelled.

Knuckleduster's voice soon came over the phone, "_Easy Sonya. Your blood pressure is rising again._"

"Are you guys done?" Katsuki said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, "... I wanna go back to sleep."

Sonya shouted over the phone, "_**NO, NOT TILL WE KNOW SHE'S SAFE!**_"

"Like I said, she's fine." He said, "I'm gonna hang up."

"_**OH NO YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE SHI-**_"

And with that Katsuki hung up, before he placed the phone back on the dresser; he face planted in the pillow as he groaned. "Annoying…" He grumbled into the cushion.

"...Katsuki-kun…?"

He moved his head slightly so that his eye had been peeking out. He saw the familiar odd eye color staring at him. "... Is everything okay?" Reina asked tiredly.

"... Damn it." He said, before he rested his head on his hand, "Were you awake the whole time?"

Reina shook her head, "... I wasn't awake until now. What was that? A phone call?"

"Yeah…" He replied, "... It was from your babysitters. Fraid the cat's out of the bag."

Reina sighed, "... I figured as much… Shota's probably gonna scold me big time for this."

"Yeah… Are you worried?"

"... A little, after all… It is Shota we're talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if he punished me with suspension after what I did… I just hope he doesn't punish you for it."

Katsuki only huffed, "Like I'd be worried about a thing like that."

Reina could only laugh as she smiled at this, "... As always, you're being tough."

Katsuki only grumbled this time as he didn't really feel like arguing, considering that it had been very late at night, and Reina only laughed softly at the way he sounded. The two of them looked into each others eyes.

"Hey-"

"I-"

They both stopped when they realized they spoke at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Reina said putting her hands over her mouth, "I didn't mean to talk over you!"

"N-No it's fine!" He said, "It's-" He stopped himself for a moment before noticing the look in her eye, "... You look like you wanna say something. You can go first."

Reina's face turned red as she sat herself up; holding the blanket to cover her body as she had her back to him. Katsuki sat himself up as he placed his hand on her shoulder as if to reassure her.

"... It's okay." He said to her, before resting his head in between her collarbone and neck, putting his arms around her, "Just rely on me like I do for you."

Reina took a deep breath before she spoke, "... Katsuki-kun… This is going to sound weird but… I… I just wanted to tell you I…I-Um..."

She gulped, as she started to get hesitant again. Katsuki could feel her breathing and thought of a way to calm her down. She froze up as he placed warm gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder. "Just breathe…" He said to her softly, "... You're okay…"

Reina nodded and did what he asked before she continued, "... The… The truth is… I… I've been feeling… Different about you… I'm not saying that I've started to hate you or anything… If I did we wouldn't have… Well… You know…"

Katsuki stopped what he was doing before he raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you hated it?" He asked her.

At this Reina turned red before she replied as she looked to him, "N-No! Of course not! If I did hate it I would've told you to stop a long time ago!"

She started to get nervous again, as she turned away from him again. "At USJ… When you… Called me by my name… I… Started to notice things about you..." She started to stammer again, "... At first it was little things… Like… When you talked to me… Or even, when I ran into you on the train… I just felt my breath slip away… Than at the Sports Festival… When you told me everything was going to be fine… It was like… I was the princess locked away… And you were there as my knight in shining armor…"

Katsuki couldn't help but blush at the compliment, though didn't say anything as he allowed her to continue.

"... Than…" She said, her face turning a bit more red, "... Than when you kissed me for the first time… The aching feeling I had in my heart… Just seemed to go away in an instant… But… It sparked a new feeling-What I'm-What I'm trying to say is… I um- I think I-"

At this she started to mumble a little, as she looked down. At this Katsuki pried himself from her before he gently turned her head towards him.

"Say it." He soon told her.

She soon shook her head, "... N-No… I shouldn't… I shouldn't after all…" She tried to pry herself away from him, though he cupped her face as to keep her there.

In turn Katsuki shook his head, "I think you should finish."

Reina nodded again, though still had been hesitant to say anything as she tightened the grip on her the blanket.

"... Katsuki Bakugou…" She said with her voice shaking a little, "... The truth is…" She gulped a little as her heart beat increased, "I think I…" She finally looked to him as her face had been red; she had a shy look as she soon finished her thought, "… _**I think I like you…**_"

At this, she was surprised to see that Katsuki had given her one of his rare genuine smiles, as he soon leaned forward giving her a quick kiss before he hugged her.

"Well… That's a coincidence…" He said into her ear, "... Because, I think I like you too…"

She had been taken back at this, as she backed up from him, just put into mere shock by his words. He couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"Are-" She stammered, "-Are you serious? You're not saying that… Just to make me feel better right?"

"... What do you think Lollipop Head?" Was all that he replied.

Finally, she smiled as new tears began to form; in that moment she was happy, and yet she couldn't help but cry at this. Katsuki soon wiped away her tears, occasionally kissing them away, "You really are a crybaby huh?"

"Can you blame me?" She said tearfully, "I'm just really happy, because you feel the same way I do! I don't think… I've ever… Felt this way before!"

His expression changed slightly at her words, though decided not to make a comment, as he kissed her again, though she responded in kind. He fell back into the bed as the covers tangled over them now. Reina had been on top of him, as they both pulled back.

"Reina…" He soon said, as he had been out of breath, "...You have no idea, how long I've waited to hear you say it… It nearly killed me, and I almost lost hope. I thought I was going to be the one to say it, but… I'm really damn glad you were the one to tell me."

She had been taken back by his words as she straddled him under the sheets, "Lost hope…?" She asked, "What does that mean…?"

"I… Have something that can answer that but the thing is-" He said, "-I want to wait, just until after the internships… After all of this over."

"But why…?" She asked him.

He replied this time a bit hesitantly, "Because it's something that I wanted you to know, since the day I saw you at the front of our classroom. I want it to be the right time, and trust me when I say… This sure as hell ain't it. Can you wait until than… Reina Nouki?"

Reina had been confused by this, as she gave it some thought. She wondered what it was he wanted to tell her, what he meant by almost losing hope. The mere thought of what he wanted to tell her, would've almost drove her crazy, but… As she looked into his eyes, those doubts seemed to go away.

There was something familiar about the look he gave as his pierced her own. It was almost like… She had seen it before.

Finally she gave her answer.

"... I still don't fully understand it, but…" Reina said, as she gave her own smile, "... But you've given no reason to doubt you before… Why would I stop now?"

He smiled back at her, as he pulled her on her side, burying his head into her neck making her giggle a little at the sensation she felt. "I thought you'd say something like that…" He said, his tone sounding happy.

"I'm sorry… Do you sound excited?" She asked him teasingly.

"Tell anyone and your dead." He replied, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

Reina only nodded, as she pulled him closer to her; their bodies entangled with each other. Though just before they drifted off into sleep, Reina had a thought come over her.

"Hey…" She said, "... This isn't a dream right…? You'll still be here… When I wake up… Won't you…?"

Katsuki only sighed before he gave her a comforting pat, "... You dummy… Of course I will be…"

* * *

Chouko had been worried the entire day.

Though Tenya wore a mask, she wasn't blind.

She had seen the look on his face when she saw news of the Hero Killer Stain come onto the screen. Despite him wearing a mask, she could tell there was this eerie atmosphere around him. She heard many stories and terrors about the Hero Killer Stain. The man who's Quirk was still deemed unknown, and yet, had been strong enough to take down, someone as powerful as that of a Pro.

The mere thought of what Tenya could be thinking, couldn't put her to sleep.

She knew there was only one thing she could do at that point.

Sneaking out of her room, she tiptoed towards the computer their apartment provided. She remembered seeing Tenya on the computer earlier that day even after they ate their dinner. Though she couldn't really check sense, despite how Tenya is, he can be very perspective.

This could be her only opportunity.

Making sure no one was around, she turned the computer on, bring up the web browser.

"Okay Iida-san… Let's see what you've been doing."

She opened the history browser and saw most of the tab had what looked to be news articles. When she clicked on one of them, it opened to what looked to be an older news article, dating back to only a few years.

"Why was he looking at-"

Chouko gasped in shock when she soon noticed what it had read.

"_**THE HERO KILLER STRIKES AGAIN! FIVE PROS FOUND DEAD IN HOSU." **_

She clicked on another tab reading what the others had read and what newscasters had said about the whole thing.

"_**MYSTERIOUS SERIAL KILLER ON THE PROWL; TARGETING PROS"**_

"_**-Police have yet to figure out what type of Quirk this mysterious killer possesses. Both citizens are advised to avoid the downtown area, and Pros are advised to remain on guard-**_"

"_**DUBBED THE HERO KILLER. TWO MORE PROS DEAD, ONE SEVERELY INJURED."**_

"_**-As you can see behind me, a young student from UA, calling herself the Phantom Witch is currently holding her ground against the Hero Killer! We're trying to get a better look but-It looks like she has him down-"**_

Chouko had been taken back when the feed had cut suddenly in between the video. She figured that the camera had been busted at one point, though she still couldn't help but find it to be odd. Despite having this thought she pressed on, as she clicked on the most recent tab.

"TURBO HERO INEGIUM NO MORE. FOUND NEAR DEATH IN HOSU; NO LONGER CAPABLE FOR WORK."

"Iida-san's brother… I wonder..."

She soon looked back to the other tabs, than compared to the most recent. The Hero Killer… The way Tenya looked when they saw him on the TV.

At this, her eyes widened with realization when she put it together.

"... The Hero Killer…!" She said softly, "... He's the one that did it, the one who attacked Tensei-san-!"

A thought soon came over her as she only looked more horrified, "That means-Don't tell me-!" At this she grabbed her phone before she pulled up her contacts. She soon pulled her messages, and the group chat.

"Call me ASAP. About Iida-san." The message had read. With a push of a button she sent it their phones.

Though before she was about to go back to her room, Chouko couldn't help but feel curious about one more thing. She pulled back up the news feed as she noticed the girl fighting the Hero Killer, had been wearing the same uniform as they had been, though she noticed the weapon she carried in her hand.

It had been that of a sword, with familiar Chinese writing on its blade.

"That sword…" She said softly, "... It's the same one Reina-chan always carries during training…"

Though the image in the video had been blurry and the girl's back had been in view, she noticed something… Rather odd.

"That girl… _**She looks a lot like Reina-chan.**_"

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	20. Chapter 13: Fate or Coincidence?

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

Morning came over the city, as many of the hotel guests arose from their slumber; Though Izuku and Floyd did anything but sleep as they were dead beat tired. Their eyes looked to be worn out and looked like they were zombies out of a horror movie.

Izuku had been slumped over on the couch while Floyd had been face planted on the floor.

"Aw man…" Izuku groaned, "... I'm so tired…"

Floyd moaned as he had the journal resting on his head, "Man… My brain feels like it's gonna KO in about a second."

"... Why didn't we just sleep last night…?" Izuku couldn't help but wonder aloud.

Though the question wasn't directed at him, Floyd replied, "How should I know?"

It hadn't been long before the door yawned open, revealing Michiko, Koichi, Kazuho, Akane and Futsuno. "Whoa…" Futsuno said surprised, "... You two look awful!"

"Did you guys get any sleep last night?" Akane asked.

"... No…" They both groaned as they barely moved.

Michiko asked as she removed the journal from Floyd's head, "You sure you're okay, Bossman? Do you need me to get you a cup of coffee? A five hour energy drink maybe?"

Floyd picked up his head as he replied, "Coffee yes. Five hour energy no."

"What were you guys doing that made you not want to sleep?" Koichi asked.

"I was helping Floyd-san in research… And he was helping me train to use my Quirk…" Izuku replied as he rolled over; though he accidentally knocked himself off of the couch as he let out a small scream.

Floyd added as he sat himself up, "No I didn't!"

"You did actually!" Izuku argued, "You were the one that suggested that I jump out the window in order to test out my Quirk, didn't you!?"

Floyd quickly retorted, "I mean I was kidding I didn't know you were gonna go do that!"

"**HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS A JOKE!?**" Izuku shouted.

Floyd yelled back, "**DID YOU NOT HEAR MY TONE OF VOICE?! IT WAS SARCASM!**"

"**THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SARCASM!?**" He yelled.

"Wow… They're both like brothers arguing…" Futsuno couldn't help but comment.

"Maybe they were a pair in a previous life…" Akane added awkwardly.

Despite her being injured, Michiko stepped in between them and said, "Hey break it up you two! Need I remind we just survived an encounter with the Villains last night! From the Dolls no less!"

Floyd said, with a pout, "Yeah yeah."

"We should go and wake up Baku-chan and Ki-chan, so we can go over what we found at the agency and discuss on what we should do next." Futsuno said.

Izuku and Floyd looked surprised at this. "We?" Izuku said, as he pointed to himself.

"Well of course!" Futsuno said, "Given the fact that you saved Ki-chan and Baku-chan's, you're a part of this as well!"

Michiko had a skeptical look about this, though soon lost her train of thought when Floyd said with a smile, "Well I guess we're a part of the team now!"

"I guess we are!" Izuku said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and wake em up!" Koichi said.

Floyd added with enthusiasm, "I agree!"

The group soon made their way towards Reina and Katsuki's room; luckily it wasn't that far, as their room was just passed the elevator. They eventually reached their room, as they noticed the sign on the knob said "_DO NOT DISTURB_".

The group had been taken back at this.

"That sign wasn't there last night, right?" Izuku asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Michiko said.

The group suddenly jumped when they saw Floyd lift his leg before shouting, "Hey-**SLEEPING BEAUTY! RISE AND GRIND! YOU CAN'T SLEEP THE WHOLE DAY!**"

"**FLOYD-SAN NO, DON'T-!**" Izuku shouted.

_**SMASH!**_-The door went making the hinges limp slightly, as Floyd went stomping in.

"**EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD RESPECT YOUR PRIVACY BY KNOCKING BUT I AM ASSERTING MY AUTHORITY AS YOUR CLASSMATE/SEMI-FRIEND/RIVAL BY COMING IN ANY-**Eh?"

Floyd stopped in his tracks at the sight he had seen before him. Katsuki had been out of bed, shirtless, wearing a set of shorts while Reina was only holding a t-shirt, and having only a blanket covering her body.

At this his face turned red and his nose started to bleed.

Reina let out a scream and Floyd immediately stammered as he said, "**OH C-CRAP! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE-WERE-WELL-!**"

"**DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT!**" Reina shouted as she tossed a pillow at him; a little more harder than she should have as it had literally knocked him over.

Floyd started to get back up as he started to run away while he yelled. **"SORRY!"**

Reina's face turned red as a tomato as she realized, Izuku, Futsuno, Akane, Koichi, Kazuho, and Michiko standing at the doorway just as he baffled as he was.

"Oh my…" Futsuno said with a devious smile.

"Oh my indeed…" Akane said as she had been blushing.

Reina started to scream again before Katsuki activated his Quirk, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EXTRAS LOOKING AT!?**"

"**SO-SORRY!**" Izuku shouted as he covered his face before vacating himself from the premise, "**I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING I SWEAR!**"

"Ye-Yeah! I'm just gonna go!" Kazuho shouted as she quickly ran out of view.

Koichi exclaimed as his nose started to bleed, "**I-IT'S OKAY! I DIDN'T SEE A NIPP-**"

"**REALLY?!**" Michiko shouted as she slapped him knocking him out, "**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COMMENT ON THE MISS PRIVATE REGIONS?!**"

Michiko then notice mark's along Reina's neck and shoulder as she turned red. "**WHAT THE-HOOHA?!**" She shouted, "**MISS! DID YOU LET THIS FILTHY HORNY DOG BITE YOU?**!"

"Tha-that's-!" Reina started to say though had been cut off by Katsuki as he gave a look to kill in their direction making Michiko flinch.

"**GET THE F*** OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT OF THIS WINDOW YOU DAMN YAKUZA WEIRDO!**" Katsuki yelled as his hands started to spark aggressively.

"**THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!**" Michiko shouted as her Quirk came out.

As the commotion was going on, Floyd came back into view as his nose had been bleeding profoundly, "Michiko, let's get out-oh come on!"

"**WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?**" Reina shouted as she started to use her Quirk to throw various objects in the room at Floyd, causing him to dodge each one, each item occasionally hitting him, "**GET OUT YOU PERVERTED INKY DOOFUS!**"

Floyd yelled as he did his best to block the oncoming objects, "**WHAT WAS THAT?! I'LL END YOU!**"

* * *

-_**Ten Minutes Later; Hotel Cafeteria Area**_-

Everything seemed to have calmed down, as they were finally able to give Reina and Katsuki the privacy they needed to put on some clothes that they had packed prior to when they started this. Katsuki had been wearing a dark blue and white jersey with a dark gray tank top and a set of green ripped design pants, while Reina had on a black jacket with her cheshire hoodie, and a set of jeans, rolled up slightly revealing her ankles.

Her hair had been tied back into her usual ponytail as she couldn't help but glare at Floyd.

Floyd who had his noses plugged said as he at his breakfast, "I said I was sorry.."

"You should be!" Reina said, "I told you once, I told a thousand times-" She soon yelled, "-**THIS IS WHY NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T KICK DOWN DOORS!**"

Floyd yelled back at her, "**WELL SORRY FOR BEING A PROTECTIVE FRIEND!**"

"**PROTECTIVE MY ASS, YOU INVADED SOMEONE'S PRIVACY!**" She yelled, "_**MY**_ **PRIVACY**!"

He shouted, "**AGAIN SORRY!**"

"Guys, stop!" Izuku said pushing the two of them back from each other, "We're getting a lot of looks from other people."

"**YOU HAD NO RIGHT IN DOING SO!**" Reina exclaimed.

Floyd shouted to Reina as he flipped her off, "**FOR YOUR INFORMATION** **YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME AND IZU! SO I HAD A RIGHT TO DO SO!**"

"**I WAS GONNA TELL YOU ABOUT THAT YOU DUMBASS, BUT AGAIN YOU KICKED DOWN THE DOOR!**" Reina yelled as she slapped him across the face.

"... Hate to say it, but she's got you there bossman." Michiko stated awkwardly.

Floyd said with a pout, "Bite me."

"Still though…" Izuku said as his face turned red, "... After-You know what… Does that mean, you and Kaa-chan are…" He cleared his throat, "... Well, you know… Together, together?"

Reina turned red, as she started to stammer. Though before she could reply, Katsuki was quick to beat her to it.

"That's right Deku!" He said pridefully putting his arm around her shoulders as to bring her closer to him, "Starting today, Butterfly here is my girlfriend now!

"Butterfly?" Reina said with her face turning red.

"**BUTTERFLY!?**" Michiko, Izuku, Koichi, Kazuho and Floyd shouted.

"Aw, that's wonderful!" Futsuno cheered, "I knew you two would end up together! Congratulations!"

"Tha-Thanks I guess." Reina said sounding embarrassed.

Floyd shouted at Katsuki, "Again with the nicknames?! Can't you give people a normal name like a normal person?!"

"**LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK ABOUT NORMAL!**" Reina shouted angrily making Floyd freeze up a little.

"Oh bite me half-breed!" Katsuki said with a sly smile, "You're just jealous that I got some last night and you didn't!"

Reina and Izuku both turned red at this remark, while Floyd had turned into a cherry; Michiko, Koichi and Kazuho had the same reactions.

"He actually said it!?" Koichi shouted.

"Out in the open too!?" Kazuho added.

"As always Kaa-chan is so bold!" Izuku exclaimed as he covered his mouth as his face was practically colored red.

"Katsuki-kun, you can't just say things like that so casually!" Reina shouted as she started to hit him on the arm.

"What? It's true isn't it?" Katsuki said to her teasingly.

"We're in public for God's sake!" Reina shouted as she still sounded embarrassed.

Michiko added as her face had been red as well, "Just like a filthy dog."

"**I CAN GET SOME JUST FINE!**" Floyd yelled before he eyed Katsuki suspiciously, "Were you safe about it, at least?"

Katsuki only scoffed before he replied, "Please, I always come prepared. I'm not an idiot you know."

Floyd's eyebrow twitched as he shouted, "Hey! What are you implying?!"

"**YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M IMPLYING YA DAMN INKHEAD!**" Katsuki yelled.

"**WHY YOU LITTLE-**" Floyd shouted.

Right when the two were about to go at it, they were taken back when someone had taken out a spray bottle and sprayed it in their eyes.

"Down boys!" Michiko shouted as she had been holding the bottle, "We got more important matters to deal with right now!"

Katsuki clicked his tongue, "Fine."

Floyd scoffed as he said, "Yeah."

"So to recap…" Akane said, "... Nouki-san is trying to find the man in charge of the League of Villains Tomura Shigaraki… Not only that, the Pro Hero the Phantom Witch who is believed to be dead-"

"-She's not!" Michiko and Floyd shouted.

"We saw her last night, as plain as day!" Michiko said.

"Wait, what?" Reina said, "She was there? For real?"

"It's true Reina-chan." Izuku said, "But, for some reason, she put you to sleep when she arrived to help."

Reina only looked shocked, "Why would she do that?"

"We're not sure…" Izuku replied sadly, "... I'm sorry."

"... So back to it then…" Futsuno said, "... The only thing that connects us to the League of Villains, is the journal that Ki-chan found, belonging to… Whoever this Alcina is."

Reina soon looked to Floyd, "... Did you find anything useful? About Penny-san I mean?"

Floyd sighed as he replied, while flipping through the pages, "Well not really except for one part. Turns out she looked up to my Aunt in the way Izuku looks up to All Might."

"What!?" Reina exclaimed swiping the book from him. She looked to the page she was on and she saw what appeared to be a photo of Penny on its page as well as a whole passage.

"... _Penelope is more than our friend… She's our family… I would do anything to protect her… As she has done with me and her..._" Is what Reina read aloud, "... Does that mean they knew each other? And what does she mean by our family, and who is this other person she's talking about?"

Floyd replied, "That's what I'm wondering myself."

"... Sorry to say but it doesn't look like there's nothing on what the Phantom Witch was looking into." Izuku stated sadly.

"Damn it…" Katsuki said, "Does that mean we're back to square one?"

Reina couldn't help but look down at this as flipped through the pages; though it wasn't long before she lost her look as she noticed something in the passage.

"What's this!?" She exclaimed.

"Reina-chan!?" Izuku exclaimed, noticing the look on her face, "What is it?"

It was there, Reina read a passage out loud to the group, which put them into shock.

"_I'm afraid I'm going to have to break my promise to Toshinari and Penny. I wish there was another way, but I'm all out of options. The only way for __**them**_ _to live…_ _**Is if I don't exist**__._"

Reina looked horrified expression as she read these words again, and the group held the same expression she did. "Toshinari?" Kazuho said shocked, "Does… She mean All Might?"

"... I think so…" Koichi said.

"So than… She knew All Might too?" Michiko said.

"The only way for them to live, is if I don't exist?" Izuku repeated, "Who is she talking about? What does she mean by that?"

"I don't think that's the question we should be asking…" Floyd said still shocked, "...Did this Alcina person… _**Betray my Aunt and All Might?**_"

Reina looked to him shocked, "But that doesn't make any sense! You just said, she looked up to your Aunt!"

Floyd reassured her as he said, "Yeah but it says here that she had to break her promise to then..that usually means someone will betray someone."

"That's too early to go deciding that!" Reina countered, "Unless there's hard evidence on this, than we can't just assign blame!"

"It's True Bossman..maybe there was a situation in which Alcina had to go in order to protect All Might and your Aunt.." Michiko suggested.

"That's also a possibility.." Floyd repiled, "Maybe someone close to her?"

Futsuno sighed, "Look, whether or not if Alcina betrayed All Might and Penny, she's the only lead we have to the League of Villains. I say we look over old records on the Witch's case. See if there's anything we missed."

"I wish we could ask the Witch herself…" Koichi said, "... Though like Michiko said, she just vanished!"

Michiko couldn't help but say angrily, "Don't remind me."

"Though it doesn't sound like a bad idea." Katsuki said, "Deskie, where did you say you found the files from last night?"

"From my fathers old office." Futsuno replied, "He helped out with a lot of other Heroes equipment as well as cases. He always said the Phantom Witch was his favorite associate."

"Is it back at Herolight Tech?" Reina asked her.

"No. He has a second office here in Hosu." Futsuno replied, "It's still there. Mom never did want to get rid of it, after him and my brother passed. I know the access codes to inside so it should be a snap."

Izuku's eyes brightened, "Does that mean-!?"

"Yup!" Akane replied with a smile, "You get to see the previous CEO's office! Consider it your own private tour!"

"... It's not exactly one since we're gonna be breaking and entering…" Kazuho said awkwardly.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Michiko said with a shrug.

Izuku couldn't help but excited at this as his eyes sparkled. Floyd seemed to get excited too as he said, "Oh man this is going to be great!"

"Wait!" Koichi said, "What about the others? Michiko's parents and our boss? They know that you snuck off last night and told Eraserhead, so what do we do?"

Reina and Katsuki both smiled to one another before they both replied, "We give them the slip."

* * *

The car pulled up to the front of the hotel, and Shota came stomping out of it, along with Sonya, Malcolm, Knuckleduster and Floyd's parents, Josephine and Joji as well as Oda. The minute they went through the door, Excelsior along with Gran Torino had been seen at the front of the desk.

"Oh Shota! Joji! Josephine! Malcolm, Sonya and Oda too! I take it y-" before he could speak Josphine sucker punched the old man in the face surprising even Gran Torino.

"**WHAT THE HELL, MARTIN?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PUTTING MY SON, MICHIKO AND REINA-CHAN IN DANGER!**" Josphine shouted.

"Along with involving my students and the Vigilantes!" Shota shouted, "**WHICH BY THE WAY, SHE IS IN MY CARE!**"

Excelsior groaned as he stood, " Look I know you two are upset, rest assured.. Me and Gran Torino took care of things..."

"Where are they!?" Shota said, sounding passive aggressive.

Gran Torino replied, "Calm down Aizawa, they're alright."

Josephine said, "**WHERE ARE THEY?!**"

"Hey honey! Easy. You're causing a scene." Joji said.

Knuckleduster said, "I get you're concerned, Aihara. But this is no way to handle this."

"Oh don't worry…" Excelsior said, "...They're just in the cafeteria having breakfast."

"**WELL LET'S GO THEN!**" Josephine shouted as she made a mad dash only to be stopped by Aizawa and Sonya.

"You wait here, I'm gonna go give Reina a piece of my mind first." Shota told her.

"Besides you're not in the right head now to lecture them, Josie." Sonya added

Josephine said with a growl, "Fine."

"Now bring it down honey…" Joji said to her calmly, "... Remember what we talked about."

Shota stomped over to the cafeteria, kicking down the doors making most of the customers jump. Only to find… Reina nor her friends were nowhere to be seen.

Shota couldn't help but growl, "Damn it Reina…" He soon walked back out of the cafeteria before telling the others, "They're gone!"

"Martin...Where are the kids?" Josephine asked as her head turned.

Excelsior flinched as he said as innocently as he could, "Did I say they were eating? I meant they just left!"

"**THEY WHAT!?**" Josephine, Oda, Malcolm and Sonya yelled.

"Where did they go?!" Shota said activating his Quirk.

Gran Torino soon replied, "Now now..there's no need for-"

"Do you even realize the danger she's in right now!?" Shota told them, "If I don't find her soon, she'll be taken!"

Excelsior looked to him shock, "Taken?!"

"Exactly!" Josephine shouted before she grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, "So either you tell us where my baby boy went!"

"Now hold on just a damn minute here!" Excelsior said, "Those kids didn't say anything about where they were going!"

Sonya yelled "**THEY NEVER TOLD YOU?!**"

"Oh great...this is even more problematic.." Oda said before turning to Gran Torino "I thought you said you two had this covered? Couldn't you stop them?"

Gran Torino gave his reply, "I could have but from the sound of the kid's voice. It loomed Urgent."

Knuckleduster said, "Tch, remind me to knock the hell out of those three later.."

Shota said as he couldn't help but sneer, "I swear… When I find that girl, she's gonna be in a world of trouble."

* * *

The group had managed to slip past the front desk as they made their way to the offices; they first stopped by the hospital to pick up Violet and Victor as they had been discharged and thankfully only had minor injuries pertaining to last night's events, and they were quick to fill them on what they found in Alcina's journal.

It didn't stop them to overthink on what had gone down that same day. As Akane had drove them towards the offices, Violet and Victor sat on the van floor as they were fixing up their equipment, as well as the Thunderstorms.

"This doesn't make any sense at all!" Victor said, "No computer program in the world is supposed to get through our tech!"

"I know right?" Violet said, "It's super weird!"

"I'm really glad to see you two are okay, but are you sure you aren't overthinking on this?" Reina asked them, "You've been at this thing since we left the hospital."

"Sorry Nouki-san, it's just we're really bothered by this!" Violet said, "Offended even!"

"So one little bug got through your tech." Koichi said, "It's no big deal."

"No, no, this is a _**HUGE **_deal for us!" Victor said, "Do you have any idea, the hours Violet and I put into to make sure our own firewalls, have firewalls in our network!?"

"Last night, that crocodile lady mentioned that name, the Virus!" Violet soon said, "Now Victor and I heard about this guy from various sources of ours, and we made sure that our technology is protected!"

Victor soon stated, "For a breach to happen right under our very noses could not only tarnish our name as Vigilantes, but our technology, our projects for Pro Heroes in Herolight Tech could very well be comprised!"

"The Virus?" Izuku said surprised, "Isn't that the same name of the Villain that was able to hack into a government and military database five years ago?"

"The very same!" Violet and Victor said.

Floyd said as he shuddered, "That was some scary shit back then."

Michiko couldn't help but say shocked, "I'm surprised that he did an impossible feat."

"Are you sure you guys are talking about the same Virus?" Katsuki said, "Because whoever this person was able to put a bus driver into some sort of daze and make his driving like something out of GTA!"

Izuku and Floyd's eyes widened at this. "You mean that bus you and Reina-chan stopped from crashing!?" Izuku exclaimed, "The Virus did that!?"

"Of course you'd know that you damn nerd." Katsuki said.

Floyd said as his jaw seemingly dropped, "For real?"

"Ye-yeah…" Reina said as she rubbed her elbow nervously, "And, he may have called me out on the drivers phone and got a picture of me."

"**WHAT!?**" Izuku and Floyd shouted.

Floyd couldn't help but shout in Reina's face, "**I'LL GIVE EM THE SMOKE!**"

"**STOP YELLING!**" Reina exclaimed.

"**NO!**" Floyd retaliated.

"That's odd." Victor said, "The Virus was never known to hypnotize people before."

"Guess he picked up that for five years of being a Villain?" Violet suggested.

"Does anyone at least have an idea on what this Virus guy looks like?" Kazuho asked.

"I'm afraid not. No one even knows where the guy came from before he started to make a name for himself." Futsuno replied as she turned in her seat, "Police never even bothered to look for the guy. They say when someone sees the Viruses face something bad happens to them. Some of the Pros are even scared of this guy."

Katsuki couldn't help but click his tongue at this, "Are you kidding me? That's some superstitious BS."

"BS or not it still has authorities running scared of him." Futsuno said.

Michiko couldn't help but give a skeptical look as she looked over to Futsuno as she had noticed her tone of voice, "You seem like you know this sort of thing.."

"Yes well, other Pros I've worked with dealt with this guy, either that or they're terrified of him like I said." Futsuno said.

"I see.." Michiko repiled.

They soon felt the van slow down, before it came to a complete halt; they saw that they had stopped in front of a five story building with most of the windows boarded up. The paint along the walls looked to be faded, and looked to be covered in graffiti.

"Well, this the place." Akane said as she stepped out of the car.

"Looks… Different from what I imagined." Kazuho commented.

Floyd took notice of the graffiti on the walls as he couldn't help but comment, "yeah that explains the graffiti.."

"Lead the way Genno-san." Reina said turning to her.

"Of course!" Futsuno said with a bow, "Let us venture forth shall we?"

The group nodded before they proceeded inside the building. The place smelled of mold, and crawling with cockroaches as well as the occasional rats, which couldn't help but Michiko and Kazuho squeal out of fright as they leaped onto Floyd, and Koichi out of fright.

"Uhh..Michi?" Floyd said.

Michiko screamed fearfully, "y-yes-B-Bossman!?"

"You can retract your claws off me.." Floyd said as he felt blood dripping on his head.

Michiko shouted, "oh sorry! It's just that I haven't gotten over my fear of rats!"

A rat soon came onto Michiko's foot making her scream and activate her Quirk as she shouted, "**BACK AWAY!**"

"**EVANS-SAN YOUR QUIRK!**" Izuku yelled.

Floyd yelled as he went to hold her back, "Easy! Your gonna poke someone's eye out you loon!"

Michiko yelled as she went at the horde of rats, "**BEGONE THOT!**"

"Kazuho, there, there." Koichi said, "It's just a rat."

"**THEY ONLY BRING DISEASE AND FAMINE!**" Kazuho shouted as she hastily climbed up onto his shoulder, "**DON'T YOU KNOW THAT!?**"

"**OW!**" Koichi exclaimed, "**THAT'S MY HAIR YOU'RE GRABBING!**"

Katsuki and Reina watched from the staircase as they were watching what had just transpired; they just looked surprised.

"What the hell are they doing?" Katsuki wondered aloud.

"I have no idea…" Reina said.

"Hey you guys!" Akane called out, "We're almost to the office!"

"Yeah so hurry it up!" Futsuno said.

Floyd shouted as he tried to get Michiko to calm down, "Michiko! Down girl!"

Michiko exclaimed, "**BEGONE! BEGONE I SAY!**"

"**WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!?**" Katsuki shouted.

Floyd shouted at him, "**SHUT THE HELL UP, PISS FOR BRAINS! WHO ASKED YA?!**"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME HALF-BREED, I'LL KILL YOU!**" He yelled.

"**DO IT, PUSSY!**" Floyd shouted as he flipped him off.

"**OH NO YOU DON'T!**" Reina shouted. She didn't hesitate to grab a rat from the floor before she threw it right to Floyd's face, before she hit Katsuki on the head with her sheathed blade. At this Floyd started to freak out as he struggled to get the rat off of his face as it had been panicking like he was.

Floyd shouted as he ran back and forth, "**GEEZ, GET IT OFF! GETT IT OFF!**"

"**IT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO START A FIGHT!**" Reina shouted at him, "**DON'T MAKE ME THROW ANOTHER RAT AT YOU!**"

Floyd yelled at her as he tried to get the rat off of him, "Don't you dare!"

"_What's even happening right now?_" Izuku, Futsuno and Akane thought at the same time as they watched this scene play out.

The group soon reached the second floor as they saw that the doors had been bolted; held together with that of a keypad and the door opened with a click. They stepped into the office as they noticed that most of it had been covered in dust and cobwebs, though other than that, it had been your standard office.

The group looked around noticing the couple of spiders and moths that fluttered.

"Sorry for the state of the office." Futsuno said, "We meant to clean it up every few months, but we got caught up with life's work."

"I can see that." Reina said.

"Feel free to take a look around." Akane said, "You can find the files you want in the drawers. But I must ask you to put them all back where you found it when your done."

"Of course." Reina said with a nod.

"Can you get her off of you now?" Katsuki asked Floyd as Michiko was practically glued to his face.

Floyd said with his voice muffled, "Fine. Get off now Michiko."

Michiko said as her voice shook, "Y-yes bossman."

They started to look around the office going through the files within the drawers, flipping through the papers in the folders. Though most of the things they looked through didn't have info pertaining to the League of Villains or anything.

They had found info pertaining to other Villains though not the ones they were looking for.

"I never imagined the previous CEO would collect so much case files." Izuku said amazed as his eyes sparkled, "Than again I would've expected nothing less from a Hero support company!"

Floyd said to Izuku, "You said it, Freckles"

Reina couldn't help but smile at the way they were acting as she looked through one of the file drawer. She soon noticed a folder with a certain name that she was all too familiar with.

"Nakagata…? Why is… This here?"

She removed the file from the drawer before she put the folder on the table. "Hey, what's wrong?" Katsuki asked her as he noticed her change in posture, "Did you find something?"

"Maybe." Reina replied.

She opened the folder, and saw several papers inside; though it wasn't anything written instead it was photographs. They looked to be landmarks of Nakagata; photos of the town and its people. One last photo looked to be a group photo of the festival, but it looked as though one of the faces had been missing.

"That's odd…" Izuku said looking at the photo, "... Why is this person's face missing?"

"And what was the CEO doing with photos from a ghost town?" Victor said.

"Ghost town?" Katsuki said surprised.

"You mean, you didn't hear?" Violet said, "Nakagata is a town that disappeared off the face of the Earth years ago."

"But why?" Izuku asked.

"We're not sure." Akane said with a shrug, "Some say the town never existed to begin with, others have different stories to the place. Most of them being haunted, like you know, the sort of tale you tell over a campfire."

Floyd said as he shuddered, "Geez, next your gonna ask is are you afraid of the dark."

"Oh you watched that show too?" Violet asked.

Floyd flinched at this as he said, "Dude, I was only joking!"

Michiko added, "He was."

Reina looked closely at the images as she noticed one of the pictures contained that of a Shrine, with a priest standing in front of it.

"Wait…" Reina said picking up the photo, "... That person… This place… I've… I've seen this before…"

The image she held in her hands suddenly started to appear as static in Reina's line of vision. The sound of a familiar ring started to go off, causing Reina to cry out in agony, making everyone jump.

It hadn't been long before she fell into darkness, with her name being called out.

* * *

"_**Rei-chan!**_"

_Reina's eyes shot open at the sound of her name, but she found herself still standing instead of being on the ground. She saw she had been standing in front of a mirror, with her appearance changed into that of a child again. Though she looked to be wearing a different outfit, as she looked to be in a yukata in the color of purple with green flowers. She saw herself having difficulty with putting on a hairpin, that looked similar to balloons; in the mirrors reflection, she saw a lantern sitting on a stool with the red cap sitting on it. _

"_What…?" _

_**KNOCK, KNOCK. **_

_She felt herself turn to the door, of what she assumed was the door to her room. _

"_Rei-chan?" A familiar voice called out, "Are you ready yet? We're gonna be going soon." _

_She heard herself let out a groan, "I got my hairpin stuck!" _

"_Well are you dressed? I can help you get it out." _

"_Yeah, I'm dressed! And I need help!" _

"_Okay, I'm coming in." _

_The door clicked open, and there she saw him; the same little boy she was always so used to seeing though she saw him in a different outfit. Instead he had on a dark blue college shirt with short light brown khakis; though he wasn't wearing his red hat, instead he had on a straw hat with a red band. _

_He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head a little, "You are hopeless when it comes to this kind of stuff huh?" _

_Reina gave him a pout causing him to laugh, before she saw hands go over her head. She felt her hair tug a little before she felt relief. _

"_There you go." The Boy said, "All fixed up." _

"_Thank you!" Reina said with a smile, "You're my Hero!" _

_The Boy chuckled as his face turned red a little, "Oh stop it Rei-chan!" _

_Reina smiled to the Boy, "I can't wait to go! I still can't believe she said yes!" _

"_Well of course she did!" He said, "No one can resist an adorable and pretty girl like you!" _

_She could feel her face heat up with embarrassment as she looked to the floor. She soon felt his hand on her head again, though this time he had been giving her a pat. _

"_Come on Rei-chan." He said to her with a smile, "Let's go before they leave us behind." _

_She felt herself nod her head, "I bet I can beat you in the ring toss this time!" _

_The Boy laughed, "Oh can you?" _

"_I've been practicing a lot with __**oneechan**_ _when I heard about the festival from the Priest! I think I can beat you this time!" _

_Reina had been put into shock at this; she felt her body split from her child self as she stood there in complete and utter shock by what she had said. She watched herself leave with the boy. _

_The Boy soon said with a smile, "Ooo, that's a challenge, I'll happily accept! But you should know… You're __**oniichan**_ _is gonna be giving it his all!" _

_At this the teen only looked more shocked as they both left the room with her child self holding the red hat; her jaw had been dropped slightly as she had been processing this. _

"_A brother… And a sister…? I have… A brother and a sister…!? Like… For real!?" _

_She looked to where the boy once was as it seemed to have finally hit her. _

"_... That Boy… He's… Actually my brother…? My real brother…? That's why… That's why he felt so familiar, that's why… I felt like I know him!" _

_She soon looked to the door, running towards it. _

"_I have to find out who he is!" _

_The very minute she opened the door, she had been pushed back by what looked to be an explosion of flames, making her cry out in agony. She managed to recover from the blast as she groaned; just as she sat herself up, the world around her started to lose its color. The only thing that seemed to have kept it, were the flames before her, that were in the same color as the blood in her veins._

"_Wha-What!? What's happening!?" _

_She was startled when she heard the sound of something crashing, followed by heavy footsteps. She felt her body begin to shake. There beyond the flames stood the beast; the beast she had seen many times before. It let out a groan as it had been trying to breath. _

_Reina seemed to have gone pale, as she the beast turned towards her, as it looked to her; eyes filled with red like that of the flames, yet it's eyes bared no life._

"_sO HunGRy… nEEd… MEat… nEEd… mEAt…"_

_Reina began to tremble as she backed up; her back hit the wall, as she started to hyperventilate. The beast went through the flames going towards her, reaching out to her._

"_gIVe mE… MEat…! nOW!" _

_Reina let out a scream as the beast came charging at her, baring its teeth. _

* * *

"_Rei…!... Eina…! Reina!_"

Reina let out a gasp, as she had been short on breath; The group had been standing over her with concern written on their faces. She was being held in Katsuki's arms as he looked just as worried as they were.

"Reina-chan!" Izuku exclaimed, "Are you okay!?"

"Seriously, you gotta stop scaring us like that!" Floyd told her.

The group had been taken back when Reina's eyes started to fill up with tears; though despite this, they saw that she had been smiling.

"Nouki-chan!?" Koichi said, "What's wrong, what are you crying for!?"

"Ass-Flasher, what did you do!?" Michiko shouted.

"Why do you assume that it was me!?" Kazuho shouted.

"Ki-chan, why are you upset?" Futsuno asked.

Reina suddenly threw her arms around Katsuki making him freeze up, as she started to cry into his shoulder; he put his arms around her as her body shook a little.

"I remember…" She said as her voice cracked a little, "... I really remember… I have a brother and sister… I actually have an older brother and sister…"

The groups eyes widened at this, as they looked shocked. "Siblings?" Michiko said, "You really have siblings?"

Reina nodded as she tightened her grip on Katsuki, at this everyone's eyes brightened. "Reina-chan! That's great!" Izuku said, "I'm so glad for you!"

"Mazel tov to you Reina-chan!" Floyd said, "Granted we didn't find what we were looking for, but you were able to remember something, that's all that matters!"

Katsuki only smiled as he kissed her on the head, "... Good job Reina. I knew something would come back."

The group celebrated at this, though they failed to notice that Futsuno had been looking onto Reina and Katsuki in particular, as she appeared to have a smile on her face before she chuckled to herself.

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	21. Chapter 13 Epilogue: Roundabout

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

-_**Later that Day; UA Teachers Lounge**_-

The sun had begun to set over the horizon, as the rays leaked through the windows of UA. Shimizu along with Oda had been dashing down the halls as fast as their legs could carry them, before they finally reached the lounge area.

They opened the doors to reveal that All Might and Detective Tsukauchi had been in the room.

"Toshi-chan! Nao-chan!" Shimizu said in distress.

"Aizawa-kun told me what happened!" All Might said going over to Shimizu, "Do you know where she is?"

"No, the others are still looking." Shimizu replied, "Bakugou-kun and Midoriya-kun too."

Oda added, "Same can be said for my Grandson and Michiko..Damn..How could we have let this happen?!"

"Now calm down, Oda-san." Tsukauchi said, "I'm sure there's a good explanation for this."

"But Reina-chan is somewhere out there in the city!" Shimizu exclaimed, "She could get hurt! Or a Villain could capture her!"

Oda said, "Which is why we should take action now!"

Tsukuachi soon said, with a sigh, "As much as I'm concerned about Reina-san's safety… I'm afraid we might have another problem, especially concerning Reina-san. It's the reason why I called you all here on such short notice."

Shimizu's ears perked up, and Oda flinched as their eyes widened. "Wait… Do you mean-?" Oda said.

"Yes, the case on USJ." All Might replied before he turned to Tsukuachi, "What did you find out?"

"First, I want to make something clear…" Tsukuachi said, looking to All Might, "...Among those that attacked you in USJ, there was a Villain that drove you back called Nomu right?"

All Might thought about it for a moment before he replied, "Yeah, that strong guy, I remember him."

"We did some tests on Nomu's DNA." Tsukuachi said.

"DNA test?" Shimizu asked, "What did you find?"

"First of all…" Tsukuachi said, "... We're not asking any of you for help in this investigation, so I'd be leaking information, but… This is something you should know." He soon looked to Shimizu, "You especially."

Shimizu's ears twitched slightly at this as she looked uneasy, and Oda had the same look she did.

"The clue found, lead us to the mastermind." Tsukuachi said, "After investigating Nomu at a specialized institution, we realized, it wasn't that Nomu couldn't talk… _**There was no reaction, no matter what we do.**_"

"No reaction?" Oda said surprised, "You mean he's braindead?"

"That's not possible." Shimizu replied, "Toshi-chan stated otherwise, given what he had been up against. Though judging from this… It seems like-" Her eyes widened slightly in realization, "-_**He was unable to think for himself**_… Dear God..."

"As for his identity…" Tsukuachi said before he pulled out a photograph of what looked to be a man, wearing a red shirt with rather large lips, "... We found out he was a thug with a criminal record of assault and extortion."

Their eyes widened at this newfound information.

"You mean to say…" Shimizu said horrified, "... This Nomu was once a person…? Someone did this to him?"

Oda said shocked, "Even doing that to a Villain is just cruel."

"And you're saying this lead that's lead to the mastermind?" All Might asked.

"You all need to listen carefully." Tsukuachi told them, "According to the report, there's DNA from at least four different people intermingled inside the thugs body."

"DNA intermingled with at least four people…?" All Might said thinking to himself, "... Is he even human?"

"His whole body appears to have been tampered with using drugs other methods." Tsukauchi explained, "To simply put it, he's been modified so that his body can hold multiple Quirks. The huge drop in his brain processing power probably comes from the burden that causes… But well, we're more concerned about his DNA… And how he has multiple Quirks. Unless there is some way it can completely integrated the bearer would not have multiple Quirks. You all must understand… Don't you?"

At this Shimizu looked even more horrified at this as she seemed to have turned pale and All Might's jaw just dropped. Oda looked just as surprised as they were but he looked a bit angry.

"N-No." Shimizu said as she backed up, ".. I-It couldn't be… It's impossible…"

All Might quickly went to support her as it seemed like she was about to collapse at any given moment.

Oda soon said, "That bastard..."

"Bu-But he's supposed to be dead…" Shimizu said, before she yelled, "... He's supposed to be dead! Toshi-chan made sure of that!"

Tsukuachi said, "... Looking at the circumstances it would be reasonable to assume this much. You all needed to hear this, you have your rights."

Shimizu's body started to shake as she had started to get short of breath, "N-no… He can't… He can't be back… He just can't… It's not possible, it's just not possible!"

"Shimizu-san, just breathe." All Might said as he gave her a reassuring pats, "It'll be alright."

"How!?" Shimizu couldn't help but yell, "How will it be alright!? The only person who can do this sort of thing is by that sorry excuse of a-" Shimizu growled, a little before she yelled, "That monster could be out there for all we know, that monster who tried to turn Al-chan into him!"

Oda stated with aggression, "If I see him again, I swear I'll pay him back..with the X shaped scar he gave me!" He revealed his side which was left with a huge battle scar. "He's going to pay for hurting my son and for what he did to Nana!"

"Oda-san…" All Might said with concern.

Shimizu's eyes soon widened in realization, "Reina-chan! She went through so much to make sure no one knew she was alive! Even went as far as to faking her death! If he finds out she's still alive-!"

"Shimizu-san, I'm not gonna let that happen." All Might said, "I made that promise with her after all. I swear to you if it comes to it, I'll protect her with my life."

"Toshi-chan…" Shimizu said, "… If he does find her… You know what he'll do…"

Oda soon said, "Yeah. And it won't be pleasant for everyone.."

All Might soon gave Shimizu a hug, as he patted her on the back. He couldn't help but think back to the woman he saw when the Sports Festival came around, as he couldn't help but wonder about something.

"_Alcina…_" He thought to himself, "_... I wonder if you know about this too… If you do… __**I pray you to be careful**__._"

* * *

-_**?**_-

This had been the last time, Shigaraki went and underestimated his opponents. Him and his comrades had been fighting off Stain for who knows how long, and he had proved to be stronger physically than anticipated; he even proved to be too much for the man capable of taking down a Pro Hero, Tadano.

There he laid on the floor with Stain over him. One of his many blades had been in his shoulder that had just recently healed up.

Kurogiri and Tadano had been nearby injured themselves, but surprisingly enough, they weren't moving at all.

"So than…" Stain said, "... You want to add me to your numbers. No matter what you want to accomplish, it is necessary to have conviction and desire. Those without it and those who are weak will be weeded out. It's only natural. That's why it turns out like this."

Shigaraki could only let out a groan, "Ow… That's too hard. Hey, Kurogiri… Take this guy back."

"I-I can't move my body." Kurogiri replied.

"D-Damn it…!" Tadano strained, "... It must be Hero Killer's Quirk…!"

"This society is overgrown with fake heroes, where the world itself has lost its true meaning." Stain said he held the knife to Shigaraki's neck, "And the criminals who wave their power around idly should all be purged."

Before he could open a wound, Shigaraki took hold of the knife stopping him; Stain had been taken back by this.

"Hey now…" Shigaraki said, "... Wait a second… Not this palm… I'll end up killing you."

To Stain's surprise he saw the blade began to crack; within moments it began to turn to rust.

"You sure talk a lot." Shigaraki said, "...Conviction? I don't have anything grand like that."

Clenching his hand, the blade turned to dust a surprising him.

"If I had to say…" He continued, "... Yeah, it'd be All Might. I feel like I really want to completely crush this society, where trash like that gets worshipped!"

Shigaraki went to grab Stain, though had been quick to avoid him; he reached to draw another blade. He finally stood up as he looked to the blood seeping through his shirt.

"My last injury was about to finish up healing you know?" He said as he started to scratch at his neck, "Tadano could only do so much, but we don't exactly have a healer in our party! Will you take responsibility for this?"

"So… That's who you are." Stain said, this time taking him back.

"Excuse me?" Shigaraki said.

"It seems that our goals are opposed to each other." Stain clarified, "However one thing we can agree on-_**Is to destroy the present**_."

"Stop messing around. Go home. Die. I'm the kind of person you hate most, right?"

"I was just testing your true motives. People show their true colors when on the verge of death. It's different, but there is '_**desire**_'-a warped sprout of conviction inside you…. How will you bud? It might not be too late until after I've seen that to dispose of you…"

Shigaraki merely huffed at this, just as Kurogiri and Tadano started to move again. "You're going to dispose of me?" Shigaraki asked as he placed his hand on his wounded shoulder, "Kurogiri. I don't want this crazy as a party member."

"Tomura Shigaraki, he will be a great asset if he joins us." Kurogiri said.

"There could be a chance we can bargin with him." Tadano suggested, "After all, the negotiations had been successful."

"My business is done here." Stain stated to them, "Now return me to Hosu. There are still things I must attend to there."

"Fine." He said gruffly before turning to Kurogiri.

Kurogiri opened a portal with the help of his Quirk, and Stain stepped inside without another word.

When Stain arrived to the city the sun had been setting over the horizon of the city. He looked down on the city streets upon the water tank; he wasn't even phased as he noticed the fact that the portal had still been opened.

Shigaraki had stepped out of the portal along with Tadano.

"Hosu City looks more nicer than I thought." Shigaraki said, "So… What are you going to do?"

"I came back here to finish what I started." Stain said, "I'm going to reform this city. In order to do so, I require more victims."

"Is that what you meant?" Kurogiri said as he took back his form, "When you said you have business to take care of?"

"I see your someone who understands." Stain said.

"What are you trying to say something about me?" Shigaraki asked.

"Hero is only a title given to only those who accomplish good deeds!" Stain stated, "There are too many… Too many who act like heroes but are really money worshippers. Until this world realizes its mistake… I will continue to appear."

Stain jumped down from the water tank and entered the city.

Shigaraki removed the picture he had in his pocket; his gaze softened as he looked to it.

"He talks all high and mighty like that…" Shigaraki started to say as he scratched his neck, "... But he's basically trying to start grassroots movement, huh? He's so noble I could cry."

"You can't make fun of him too much." Kurogiri said, "The reality is that in all cities where Stain has appeared, the crime rate has fallen. Some critics attribute this to rise as a Heroes consciousness and shoot him down though."

"That's wonderful!" Shigaraki said, "Heroes are working hard to bring down the cost of food, huh? So the Hero Killer, is also a Hero Breeder!" Shigaraki couldn't help but feign disgust at this, "... It's… _**Too roundabout**_. We can't basically agree on the same level. And he annoys me…"

_**Well you can tell by the way I use my walk**_

_**I'm a woman's man**_

_**No time to talk**_

_**Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around**_

Tadano took out a cellphone, as he noticed the number before he took the call.

"Sister?" Tadano said, "What is it?"

Tadano's body changed as his sister spoke to him on the phone. It hadn't been long before he handed off to Shigaraki.

"It's for you." He said.

Shigaraki took the phone from him, keeping one finger elevated. "_Sup Shigaraki-chan?_" Tadano's sister said, "_How did it go with the Hero Killer?_"

"This had better be important." Shigaraki said, "I'm kind of in a bad mood right now."

"_Your gonna love this than._" Tadano's sister told him, "_It's about your darling little Rei-chan._"

Shigaraki's eyes widened at this before his look changed, "... What is it?"

Tadano's sister chuckled softly, "_You know how you expressed concern to me and my brother and wanted us to find a way to make her remember what she had forgotten. Turns out… You were worried for nothing._"

"What does that mean?"

"_Something in her came back, and she now knows that she has… __**A brother, and a sister**__._"

This time Shigaraki nearly dropped the phone, though it had mostly been out of shock; it even took Kurogiri and Tadano back.

"Does she really know that?" Shigaraki asked her.

"_I saw the look in her eyes the moment she woke up._" Tadano's sister replied, "_She had the look of knowing. You realize what this means don't you?_"

Shigaraki looked to the folded drawing in the palm of his hand again; his hand had been shaking a little as his eyes looked to be in realization. "The Quirks effect…" Shigaraki said, "... _**It's wearing off**_…"

"_This is good._" Tadano's sister said, "_It means it won't be long before you get what you want. And it's good news for your Master too._"

Shigaraki clenched the picture in his hand, "... Where did you say you were?"

"_In Hosu, with your Rei-chan, and her new knight in shining armor._" She replied.

"She's in Hosu!? Why!?"

"_Long story short, she's looking for you. She thinks your the key to finding out what happened to her. She's either brave or stupid._"

Immediately Shigaraki's look changed as his grip tightened on the phone, "Watch it."

"_Hey now, no need to get touchy._" She said teasingly, "_Though there is one small issue. Not only is she being guarded by a set of Vigilantes, but she's gotten two people you really hate in on it._"

Briefly an image passed him by about who she had been referring too; One possessing green hair and the other who had his hair like a paintbrush as he growled. "So those brats are in on it too." Shigaraki said.

"_Don't worry…_" She reassured, "_... I've got the perfect distraction. Despite the hit the Dolls took the night before, they'll be able to fight. They're just waiting on you releasing the Nomu's. They're really resilient._"

"I don't care how it's done… Just keep them away from Rei-chan when it happens." Shigaraki said, "Is that understood?"

* * *

"Who do you think your talking too? You know I always get the job done."

"Hey-_**Futsuno**_!"

Futsuno looked over to Violet who had been the one to call out to her, as she had been standing outside of a fast food restaurant. She hid the look she had on her face with a smile as she turned to her. "Are you done with your call yet?" Violet asked, "We're just about ready to order without you!"

"Oh don't worry!" Futsuno reassured with a smile, "I'm just wrapping up! You know what I like, so go ahead and order for me!"

"A double pat burger with cheese fries, got it!" Violet said, "Meet us at the table when you're done!"

Futsuno gave a wink as Violet went back inside; though it hadn't been before her look returned.

"Don't worry yourself Shigaraki-chan." Futsuno said with a smile, "... When I get her and her knight alone. I'll bring them right to you… _**Right after a little test run of course**_."

With that being said, she ended the call before she entered the small establishment keeping things casual.

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	22. Chapter 14: Lost In The Echo

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening-Futsu no Koudou to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

-_**McDonalds; Later that Evening**_-

The group had decided to take a break from there findings as they decided to get an early dinner/late lunch. Luckily they had found a McDonalds nearby the office so they didn't have to drive very far.

Though despite this they decided to eat like kings as a cause for celebration; they all sat within one of the booths as they ate Reina looked to the journal in her hands.

"This whole time…" She spoke softly, "... I actually have a family. A real family. I still can't believe it."

"Well, they're your memories aren't they?" Katsuki said, "You got no reason to doubt them."

She couldn't help but laugh as she smiled, "Yeah, you're right. Still a brother and a sister… I wonder what they look like…"

Floyd suggested with his mouth full of fries, "Hopefully the opposite of you."

"Bossman!" Michiko shouted with her mouth full "That's rude. I bet they look stunning as the Miss."

"**DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTHS FULL!**" Kazuho shouted, "**YOU'VE GOT MANNERS SO USE THEM!**"

Michiko shouted back at her, just after she swallowed, "**BITE ME FLASHER!**"

"Seriously, and you say we're rude…" Koichi said awkwardly.

"I bet they're similar to you Reina-chan, in their own way!" Izuku soon said with a smile and his eyes in awe, "Maybe they have the same Quirk as you!"

"You really think so?" Reina asked intrigued a little.

Floyd said with a laugh, "Yeah! Maybe a branch of Telekinesis like Magneto or Professor X or maybe like in Mob Physco!"

"**THIS AIN'T LIKE A COMIC BOOK INKHEAD!**" Katsuki shouted, "**GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE DAMN CLOUDS!**"

Floyd yelled at him as he slammed his hands on the table, "**WE LITERALLY LIVE IN A WORLD WERE QUIRKS LIKE THOSE ARE POSSIBLE! LIGHTEN UP YOU PEABRAINED BOMB BOY!**"

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! I'LL MURDER YOU!**"

"**NOT IF I DO IT FIRST!**"

"**BOSSMAN WAIT! YOU NEED YOUR BOXING GLOVES BEFORE YOU SET THAT DOG STRAIGHT!**" Michiko shouted.

"**YOU'RE ENCOURAGING THIS!?**" Izuku, Reina, Kazuho, Koichi Violet and Victor exclaimed.

"I can see why you like these guys Ki-chan." Futsuno said with a smile, "They seem to get along so well."

"I could almost swear you two were brothers in real life." Akane added.

"**WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!**" Katsuki and Floyd shouted earning looks from the other customers.

"I blame you." Katsuki scolded as he soon at the french fries.

"Right back at ya." Floyd added with a sneer.

"Yup, brothers!" Futsuno and Akane said in unison earning a glare from the two boys.

Reina couldn't help but laugh softly before she opened the journal again, flipping through the pages as she had found several more entries. "Wow…" Reina said, before telling the group, "... Seems like Alcina had been everywhere around the world. She even attended a college in America."

"Just like All Might." Izuku said amazed.

"And she was really good at photography." Reina said before showing a page to Floyd, "Look Floyd-san. She got one of your mom and Penny-san."

Floyd looked onto the page that Reina showed him, as he saw they were both wearing UA uniforms in the ink drawing; though Penny looked to be making a goofy face in the said picture; behind them looked to be a camp site, and on the bottom had read "Summer Vacation". Floyd couldn't help but snicker as he said, "That's my aunt alright."

"She's a really good photographer." Violet commented, "The lightning in this photo is phenomenal!"

"I'll say!" Victor said, "If we ever find out what this Alcina person looks like, I gotta get a few tips!"

"Right, you couldn't even take a selfie!" Futsuno teased, making Victor growl.

"You take that back Futsuno!" Victor growled at her.

Reina couldn't help but laugh a little, before she felt Katsuki take the book from her, before he started to look through the book himself. She soon noticed the look on his face as he looked to the cover, before flipping through the pages himself.

"Katsuki-kun?" She said concerned, "What's wrong?"

"It's where you found the book…" Katsuki replied, "... It's still bugging me, and it's annoying the hell out of me…. It just seemed too easy."

"Easy?" Reina asked, "What do you mean?"

"Those bastards… The Dolls…" Katsuki said, "You saw how sophisticated they were with their set up, and even how they fought us. Even someone as crazy as the Thinner Bitch isn't stupid enough to leave something as vaulable as this out in the open."

"What are you guys talking about?" Violet asked curiously.

"The journal I found." Reina said, "It was in a room in a display case at the Wonderland Agency."

Floyd exclaimed out of confusion and shock before giving Reina a smack on the head, "**AND YOU'RE TELLING US NOW?!**"

"**WELL I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT AT THE TIME!**" Reina yelled.

"Why are you concerned about it?" Akane asked curiously, "Nouki-san found what she was looking for after all."

"That maybe so, but…" Katsuki said, "... It's how she found it is what's been bugging me. It's almost like someone wanted her to find it."

At this the group looked concerned, Reina especially as she tensed up. Michiko couldn't help but express her thoughts, "He might be right, Miss. It did seem rather suspicious of that guy chose you to pick the number for that raffle. Albeit a coincidence."

"Yeah… In fact the whole situation seemed a bit off." Koichi said, "And it was strange given the fact that we weren't able to call anyone from the outside because of the Virus."

Reina couldn't help but give it some thought. What they were saying is true, it all seemed to be suspicious… She figured she would find the journal in a place she didn't expect to look, and yet she wouldn't see it at first glance. For that matter there was that man… Sterling was his name; the one who approached her and Katsuki before the raffle began.

She didn't notice at first because of the way he approached her and how he eyed her; though looking back on the memory, she realized he had tipped the bowl of paper numbers towards her, right in the section where the quote on quote lucky number had been.

She was put into shock by this as she had come to her own conclusion.

"... Don't tell me…" Reina said aloud, "... Did they know… We were coming?"

"Wait, than-If that's the case someone must've told them about you wanting to go there!" Izuku said, "You didn't tell anyone else about the Wonderland Agency did you?"

"No." Reina replied, "The only people I told is at this very table. They must've had some other way."

Floyd suggested, "Like a mole or something?"

"Hey." Katsuki said looking to Violet, Victor, Futsuno and Akane, "You guys didn't say anything about this to anyone, did you?"

"Nope!" Violet and Victor said.

"Not a soul." Futsuno replied.

"We kept our lips sealed." Akane reassured, "We swear on our lives."

"Then…" Kazuho soon said, "... Was someone listening in when Michiko called them?"

"You don't think the Virus had anything to do with this do you?" Kazuho said.

"Could be…" Koichi said, "He did manage to bug Michiko's phone."

"Yeah… He's gonna pay for that!" Michiko said, "It was the new generation phone too…"

"That must mean that they must've been leading you into a trap from the beginning." Izuku said, "Do you remember if that person… Um… Pitch I think her name was said anything to you?"

Reina nodded in reply as she looked a little uneasy, "She wanted to bring me and Katsuki-kun to Shigaraki."

Izuku and Floyd looked surprised at this. "She wanted to bring Kaa-chan too?" Izuku said surprised, "Reina-chan I can understand, but… Why would they want to bring Kaa-chan?"

"The hell if I know shitty nerd!" Katsuki yelled.

Floyd said, "Calm down bro! No need to get angry over spilled milk!"

"**WHO EVER SAID I WAS HALF-BREED!?**" Katsuki shouted.

Floyd yelled back at him, "You're showing it right now, crybaby!"

"**I AIN'T THE BABY, YOU ARE!**"

"**OH YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE EXPLOSION BOY!**"

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? I'LL KILL YOU!**"

Michiko and Izuku went to break them up before they could go at it, as Reina possessed a worried look in her eyes. Futsuno seemed to have noticed this. "Something the matter Ki-chan?" Futsuno asked.

"... I… I don't know." Reina replied, "When I think about it, now, they made a really good point about it being easy. Those Villains… The ones at USJ, the Dolls, that girl Vivazo all knew who I was. They all want me for some reason and I don't know as to why."

Futsuno shrugged before she suggested, "Maybe it has to do with something to do with your past… Do you know about your parents or anything like that?"

"Parents?" Reina said, "I don't even know what they look like, or if I had them to begin with!"

"But you remember you have a brother and a sister?"

"That's different. I only remembered I have them because of that photo."

Futsuno raised an eyebrow, at this, "You mean… That hasn't happened before?"

"Well no..." Reina explained, "I'm not sure when it started, but I sometimes get these flashes in my head. That shrine was in Nakagata, and… I remember seeing it in one of my previous visions."

"Hmm, intriguing." Futsuno commented, "And this didn't happen till now?"

"As far as I know…" Reina replied with a shrug, "... I guess this is why Shota decided giving me bodyguards, seeing as how every worst Villain I can think of is after me."

"Shota?"

"He's a pro hero and is my appointed Guardian. I bet he's super pissed at me right now."

"Ah, so he's the protective parent."

"Well, he does tend to go overboard when it comes to my safety."

"I can understand that. My dad was like that too when he was around."

Futsuno couldn't help but give a curious look, "... Ki-chan, if it's alright to ask… Why didn't you tell him about this? You could've avoided the trouble."

At this she saw Reina's expression softened, "... I know that there's an easy route, but… I have a nasty habit of others worrying about me. Shota has had to constantly worry about me since I was a kid. Even back when I was growing up I always managed to get myself into trouble and he always had to be the one to pull me out of it. USJ… Was a wake up call that I needed. He nearly died trying to protect us, and… When I tried to help, I ended up making it worse… And that time he wasn't there to save me like before. Now after what's happened… He can't use his Quirk like he used to… And if something like that happens again… I'd never see him again."

Futsuno's look changed at this; she possessed a small unsettling smile for a moment before she rid herself of that look before Reina or the others took notice.

"By the sound of it, you really look up to him, don't you?" Futsuno said.

Reina laughed softly, "... While I don't remember having a mom or a dad… It's safe to say that I look up to him like a parent figure."

Futsuno gave a smile as she laughed, "You really are the sweetest person in the world, huh Ki-chan? Though there is something I am curious about, if you don't mind."

"Sure, what is it?" Reina asked.

"Well I have been wondering for quite some time now…" Futsuno said, "... But what's it like living under a Pro Hero's roof?"

Reina had been taken back by this sort of question, though didn't notice that Michiko and Katsuki had taken notice of this. Before she could answer, michiko had been quick to change the subject as she said suddenly, "So Midoriya how's your internship so far before all of this started to happen?"

Everyone had been taken back by this and Michiko noticed she started to get awkward looks from them. Michiko soon said to divert the awkwardness, "Just wanted to lighten the mood."

"Uh…" Koichi said, "... Are you okay Michiko?"

"Yeah that kind of question came out of nowhere." Kazuho said.

Michiko immediately told them she gave them a slap, "Shut up!"

Reina couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this, while she didn't notice that Futsuno looked a bit annoyed at Michiko's interruption. Katsuki couldn't help but look skeptical at Futsuno just from the question she had asked her, while Izuku and Floyd looked to Michiko wondering where the question came from.

Soon enough they were startled when Reina's phone started to ring. She removed it from her pocket and noticed the caller ID.

"Chou-chan?" She said surprised.

"Chicken Wings?" Katsuki said, "What does she want?"

Reina only shrugged before she took the call. "Hello?" Reina said.

"_Reina-chan!_" Chouko exclaimed, "_Where have you been?! I've been trying to reach you!_"

"So-Sorry." Reina said, noticing the tone in her voice, "I had my ringer turned off. Is everything okay?"

"_Reina-chan, you know how you and Midoriya-kun were worried about Iida-san?_" Chouko said, "_Turns out both of your worries were right! He knows who hurt his brother, and I think he plans to go after him!"_

Reina's eyes widened at this, before she had a thought come over her, "_That look he gave from before…! I was right, he plans to avenge his brother for what happened to him…_"

"Did you figure it out?" Reina asked her, "Do you know who he's going to go after?"

"_The last person you would think…_" Chouko said, "_... It's the Hero Killer Stain! He's the one who did it!_"

At this Reina looked horrified; She had heard tell of the famed Hero Killer. If she had to describe the man in one word… It would be a monster. No one knew what his Quirk what was, or what his method had been in doing so, or even if he had a Quirk to begin with. All she knew was the very thought of what he could do, and the thought of him taking out a pro-hero just terrified her.

She couldn't understand how a person could do such a horrible thing; why would someone perform such a heinous act.

"That's-" Reina said, "-That's not possible, he left the city years ago! Why would he be back?!"

"Reina-chan, what's going on?" Izuku asked noticing her distress.

Floyd said, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Chou-chan says Iida-san is planning on doing something stupid!" Reina told them.

"What!?" Izuku and Floyd exclaimed.

Michiko said, "Seriously?!"

"Chou-chan I need you stay with Iida-san, until we get there! Do NOT let him out of your sight no matter what!" Reina said, "Did you tell the others!?"

"_Other than you,_ _I told Todoroki and Fubuki-chan!_" Chouko replied, "_I haven't told Uraraka-chan, or Gio-san yet!_"

"We're nearby!" She said, "Tell me where you are so we can meet you!"

"_Okay, okay!_ _We're going to be patrolling near the area where-!_"

Suddenly Reina had been taken back by a loud ring coming from her phone causing her to pull back. Though she noticed it wasn't just from her phone, it was from everyones in the fast food, their groups included.

"What the hell!?" Kazuho exclaimed.

"Our phones!?" Koichi said.

Floyd took his phone out of his pocket as he yelled, "That's why y'all need an Android!"

"**THIS IS NO TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND!**" Katsuki shouted.

"I ain't joking! It's the cold hard truth! See!" Floyd said as he showed his phone.

"**HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU!?**" Katsuki yelled before he showed his phone, "**IT'S HAPPENING ON MY PHONE TOO!**"

Floyd looked surprised at this, "**FOR REAL?!**"

"It's on my phone too!" Izuku said as he saw his phone start to glitch out.

"It's happening one everyone else's!" Violet said looking around.

"The outside too!" Victor said pointing to the pedestrians outside as they just stopped to check their phones.

"What the hell is going on?" Reina wondered aloud.

Then she saw her phone screen turn white; the keyboard appeared on her phone screen started to type itself.

"_Hello again Little Alice._" The message read, "_Enjoy playing the next game._"

An image appeared on the screen which had been an old news article which had been the very image of Stain.

"_Catch the Killer._ "

Another image pulled up, as it showed Tenya making her look terrified.

"_**Or he dies**__._"

"What…?" Reina said fearfully.

Katsuki soon noticed something out the window as he saw people start to run just as the sun set over the horizon. He saw what had terrified the people, as his eyes widened at what had been outside.

"**GET DOWN!**" Katsuki yelled, before he pushed Reina to the ground; the others did the same as something came crashing through the window. Reina's eyes widened out of shock and horror when she saw before her very eyes.

Many people within the restaurant started to flee in terror as the Nomu stood tall, letting out a roar, though she noticed that it's appearance had been different from the one in USJ.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Koichi shouted.

"Oh God, his brain is sticking out and everything!" Kazuho said in disgust.

Michiko looked at its appearance as she said "Ew, why the hell are his eyes like that?"

"That's like something out of Bloodborne!" Victor yelled.

"Or Resident Evil 7!" Violet shouted.

"No!" Reina exclaimed, "You mean to tell me, there's more of these things!?"

"But that can't be!" Izuku said, "What on Earth is it doing here!?"

At that moment Floyd just stood there, wide-eyed and shocked at the situation presented in front of them. His lips quivered in fear as he couldn't move his feet, though the others didn't seem to notice this at first as they were busy surveying everything happening before them.

"Wait a minute, you know what those things are!?" Violet exclaimed.

"That guy Shigaraki called it a Nomu!" Izuku said, "But why is there more of them here!?"

Reina's eyes widened in realization as she stood up, "If Nomu are here… Than Shigaraki must be nearby..." She said softly.

She soon turned to the group, "Crawler, Pop-Step! Evacuate the premise, and take care of that Nomu!"

"Right!" Koichi said as he geared himself up.

"We're on it!" Kazuho said throwing off her coat revealing her costume.

The two of them soon charged at the Nomu letting out a fierce war cry as they did as they activated their Quirks.

"Genno-san! Suzuki-san!" Reina said turning to them, "See if you two can find a place to get a signal and call Tsunagu-san and any other Pro-Hero nearby! We're going to need their help!"

"You can count on me Ki-chan!" Futsuno said, "Akane-chan, let's go!"

Akane nodded, "I got your back Futsu-chan!"

The two soon ran out of the restaurant, avoiding the flying debris before disappearing from their sight.

"What about us?" Violet said.

"Your call Lollipop Head!" Katsuki said, "What do you want to do?"

"We're going to help as many people as we can! But keep your eyes open for Shigaraki!" She told him, "If Nomu are here, than that must mean he's here too!"

Katsuki cracked a smile at this, "Alright than!"

"You got it Miss!" Michiko said as she geared herself up.

"What about Iida-kun?" Izuku asked her.

"Don't worry, we're going to help him too!" Reina said, "For now, we're going to take care of the Nomu's until Pro Heroes arrive!" She soon turned to the door as she drew her sword, "Let's get it done team!"

"Right!" They all said.

As they ran outside, Michiko noticed that Floyd stood their frozen in place as he looked to have a horrified expression on his face.

"Bossman!" She said snapping him out of the trance, "What are you doing!? We gotta move!"

Floyd replied as his voice quivered a little, "y-yeah right."

The group ran through the streets; as they did they took down the Nomus that stood in their path; with Reina tossing a car into a Nomu, Floyd binding one with his Quirk, Katsuki blowing a Nomu away, and Izuku using his own Quirk, and Michiko using her own Quirk to take them out.

Though unbeknownst to them, a couple of familiar faces had been watching above the building, with a couple of Nomus behind them. Crock and Vivazo looked over to them; despite them being bandage up, they had wicked smiles on their faces.

"There they are." Crock said with a smile.

"Hehehe, time for me to collect Floydie's love nectar!" Vivazo said as her face was flushed red.

"Remember the plan Viv?" Crock said to her patting her shoulder, "Let's scatter the rats, and you can get your man."

Vivazo giggled as she armed her gun, "of course! And anyone that gets in our way~"

"Well let's just say well be the last ones they see"…" Crock said.

Down below, Reina and the group managed to take out only some of the Nomu though they saw more above coming from above the sky and the ground; in only a few moments they saw the streets and cars lit up in flames as many citizens ran from the direction.

"Jesus, how many of these things are there!?" Michiko shouted.

"Where are they even coming from!?" Victor exclaimed before he ducked from a Nomu heading towards him, "Jesus!"

"Hey Twin Nerds!" Katsuki yelled as he blew a Nomu out of the sky, "Can you get rid of the jam signal on our phones!?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not exactly gonna be done in five minutes!" Violet said.

"That's gonna take some time bro!" Victor said, "At least 15 minutes give or take!"

"Just shut up and do it damn it!" Katsuki said, "If we can get a signal through, then it'll be worse for them right!?"

Floyd said, "Hey! They're doing their best they can ya know?!"

"Piss off, Aihara! Who asked you!?"

"Oh suck on my-"

"**DON'T YOU EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!**"

"Can we focus!?" Michiko yelled.

Reina kicked a Nomu back before it punched her; she quickly used her Quirk to wrap metal beams around it's body trapping it making him fall to the floor, before she trapped another using the same method.

"Violet, Victor!" Reina said, "Do what Katsuki-kun says! We might need to contact the others if it comes down to it!"

Violet and Victor looked to one another before they both nodded. "Okay!" Violet said, "Hey! Midoriya! Give us your phone!"

Izuku quickly rummaged through his pocket before he tossed his phone to Violet. "Here!" He said as he did this.

Victor got out his computer as he got to a safe spot with Violet bring the phone to him. He plugged Izuku's phone into his computer, as Violet got out her own laptop.

"Keep them off us for the next 15 minutes!" Violet shouted as she assisted her brother.

"We'll do our best!" Izuku said.

Reina immediately avoided a Nomu attacking her from behind; using her sword, she stabbed it in it's head before kicking him over to Floyd so that he could trap him with his Quirk. For a moment, she went to catch her breath, though moved out from another attack, as she activated her Quirk again as it went to kick her stopping it's leg.

She slid underneath him before she sent him flying in the air as she sent him in Michiko's direction.

As another Nomu came charging at her, she felt a sudden ring go off in her head before she felt a fist go across her face making her cry out in agony before she was sent rolling across the floor. She felt blood drip down her mouth as she recovered.

"Damn it…"

She took her sword from her side, as she found her vision a bit blurry before she stood up. Her eyes widened at what surrounded her.

"What the…?"

Instead of finding a burning city in front of her… She found herself standing in the middle of the town; the color of the world was just gone. The only colors that remained were the flames around her. She heard the sound of people screaming, and something else unnatural.

She jumped at the sound of something breaking as she saw a familiar creature had run through the weakened walls of a house covered in flames. The creature turned to her, as it growled and snarled menacingly.

"_**giVE Me MEaT!**_"

The monster came charging at her, as Reina stood frozen in fear unsure of what to do.

_**BANG!**_

She looked towards the sound as the creature ran towards her, and saw a telephone pole falling in her direction. She tried to tell her legs to move, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, as her eyes changed to gold.

"**REINA!**"

She soon found herself getting tackled as she soon rolled on the floor again just as the telephone pole came crashing down sending sparks of electricity. As her eyes changed back she found Katsuki underneath her, as his arms had been around her; she noticed the wounds on his arm and shoulder had opened up.

"Katsuki-kun!?" She exclaimed with worry as she scrambled off of him, "Are you okay!?"

Katsuki flicked her head in response as he picked himself up, "You idiot, that's my line damn it!"

"Reina-chan!" She soon heard Floyd and Izuku shout.

Reina looked in the direction of the voices as she saw the power line down and water spraying out of a fire hydrant it had fallen over.

"Guys!" She shouted as she was about to run towards the wreckage; she stopped herself when she saw the electricity spark in the water coming from the now broken hydrant.

"Crap!" She cursed as she practically jumped back.

"Are you and Kaa-chan okay!?" Izuku yelled.

Michiko yelled, "you're not hurt are you?!"

"We're okay!" Reina shouted back, "How about you?!"

Floyd replied, "We've seen better days!"

"What knocked that over!?" Violet shouted.

Floyd examined the downed powerline as he noticed the smell coming off of it. Though when he saw where it had been snapped off, he saw what appeared to be liquid dripping off of it.

"Wait a minute..." Floyd's eyes widen as he said "Oh shit! Michiko! Izu! We gotta go!"

"Floyd-san, what-" Izuku said before he shouted to him, "-**WATCH OUT!**"

Floyd looked above him and screamed when he saw a Nomu coming from above; Michiko blocked the attack with her blades as she pushed it back cutting its fingers.

The Nomu hollered as it jumped back. The three saw it was dripping with the same substance as what Floyd saw and the smell was strong too.

"Bossman! This is-" Michiko said.

"Paint Thinner..yeah." Floyd added "And we know one crazy girl that has kind of quirk."

As if they spoke of the devil, two more Nomu came flying down to the area; Crock and Vivazo had been riding on their shoulders.

"Hello ladies and gents~." Crock said with a wave, "Fancy meeting you lot here."

Vivazo said as she waved, "Hey Floydie! I see you met our adopted love child! Don't worry, Crock's the aunt!"

Floyd shuddered at this as he gagged a little, "Seriously? Not even Maury or Jerry Springer is gonna explain this."

Reina could see the two Villains from the otherside, as she looked horrified. "Floyd-kun!" Reina exclaimed, "Get out of there!"

Floyd yelled back at her, "Well duh!" He and the others were about to make their escape, when Vivazo fired a couple of rounds in their path making them freeze.

Vivazo only wagged her finger, "Nah, uh, uh, Floydie! Your mistress will have to wait~"

"**WAIT?! WHY IS THE MISS THE MISTRESS?!**" Michiko yelled.

"**THAT'S YOUR CONCERN!?**" Violet and Victor shouted mostly out of confusion.

"Just hang on!" Reina shouted, "Katsuki-kun and I will find a way to-"

"Reina-chan!" Izuku soon yelled cutting her off, "You and Kaa-chan go on ahead! Find Iida-kun and save him!"

"But I can't just leave you two here!" Reina said, "That's not happening!"

"You're gonna have to!" Floyd told her, "We'll catch up as soon as we deal with this psycho bitch and her lizard pet!"

Crock's eyebrow twitch, "I really wanna dice this bastard up right now…"

Reina only looked more worried at this, which Izuku and Floyd noticed the look she had. "We'll be okay Reina-chan!" Izuku told her with a smile, "After all-We said we would see that exhibit together didn't we!?"

Reina flinched at this as she looked to them surprised.

Floyd added with a smirk as he winked, "yeah and when this is over let's go for ramen burgers! My treat!"

At this she couldn't help but laugh softly before she gave a smile back to them, "Of course we will dork! We'll go together! All of us!" She said to Izuku, "You can count on it!"

Izuku smiled as he nodded.

She soon turned over to Floyd, "You better keep your word Floyd-kun! No backsies got it?"

Floyd laughed as he gave a thumbs up, "Yeah!" He turned to Katsuki as he shouted "Hey! Since you're her boyfriend now, you better keep her safe, Pisshead or I'm shoving this fist up your ass!"

"And you better not get your ass killed!" Katsuki told him with a smirk, "You still owe me a fight after all! If you go and die by this bitch, I'll make you regret it in the next life!"

Floyd said flipping him off, "Same to you, Trigger Happy Bomb Boy!"

She soon turned to Katsuki as she held her hand to him, "Let's go… Katsuki-kun!"

"Lead the way Reina!" He said with a smile.

Thus the two of them ran off in a certain direction, battling Nomus and helping citizens along the way.

"_Chou-chan, Iida-san!_" Reina thought, "_Wait for us! We'll definitely save you!_"

Floyd, Izuku, and Michiko looked to what had been in front of them as Crock and Vivazo jumped from the shoulders of the Nomus. Crock smelled the air, "There's nothing that gets my blood pumping than the sounds of screams and the flames of war… Wouldn't you agree with me Viv?"

Vivazo said with a chuckle as she pumped her gun, "Oh Yeah! Just like Shishio Makoto would say!"

Floyd shuddered again as he yelled, "Seriously? Even RuroKen?"

"Evans-san…" Izuku said, "... Vivazo seems like the more dangerous Villain… Any ideas on how to take her out?"

Michiko nodded as she replied keeping her voice low, "Yeah just a few, like Bossman She's flammable but back what we saw at the club she's also weak to carbon fiber."

Floyd smiled as he said, "Should be easy enough."

"Oi!" Crock said firing her gun in the air, making them jump, "No side chit chat now! Who's first up to the plate?"

Vivazo said gleefully, "Dibs on Floydie! You two better not interrupt our love making!"

Floyd said while flipping her off, "**PISS OFF! I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!**"

Floyd soon charged at Vivazo as he drew up a weapon. "Oh? I better hope that someone is me… **BECAUSE I'LL KILL A BITCH IF IT ISN'T!**"

Floyd had gotten a sword ready as he yelled with a fierce war cry while Vivazo charged at him while her nails extended with the help of her thinners. Crock soon charged at Izuku and Michiko as she activated her Quirk.

Both had dodged their blades, as Crock said with a laugh, "This is going to be fun~!"

Vivazo giggled and laughed as she charged at Floyd again and again; his ink blade crashed with one another.

Vivazo said to him gleefully, "This is so nice, don't you agree Floyd! To finally be together again! To have this little moment all to ourselves!"

Floyd said as he pushed her back, "Seriously! The hell's wrong with you?! Have you been hit on the head?"

"Mmmhhh, more than once!" Vivazo said before charging at him again.

Floyd let out a small scream as he quickly moved out of the way. It wasn't long till he stopped for a second as he sees himself back in a familiar street with cars passing and kids coming out from a familiar school.

Floyd possed a fearful look as he said, "wait what's going-"

"Talk about Flashback Friday am I right?" Vivazo said playing with the hem of her skirt as her face turned red, "I remember Bell Blvd like it was yesterday! You and I were about to go in that play date.."

Floyd's eyes widened at this as he soon said with rage in his voice, "What did you say?"

"Well I mean, the reason why you didn't recognize me because I had pigtails back then and less scars than now. I mean how was I supposed to know Mom was doing her job at that gas station before your aunt came in? I like to think of it as fate." Vivazo said with a creepy smile before she lost it, "Oh! There was that girl you were talking to at the time. I thought she was your girlfriend so I snitched to her on mommy! Taught her a lesson!"

Floyd gripped his weapon tighter as he said, "You… That was you?!"

Vivazo let out a delightful giggle, "Well now you remember me! Funny thing is that girl...well-" She soon pointed to one of her eyes as her smile grew wider, "-Let's just say she didn't see it coming!"

The next second Vivazo saw Floyd's sword impaling her shoulder making her cough blood.

"D-darling?" Vivazo asked as she turned she saw that Floyd was angry as the ink began to consume his hands and form led like claw guard.

"You bitch...you hurt all those people years ago...you're gonna pay for that!" Floyd shouted.

Vivazo soon let out a laugh as she exclaimed, "Ooh I love this side of you my darling! I want to see more of it! **MORE AND MORE!**"

* * *

Reina and Katsuki looked around through the city streets, helping as many people as they could along the way while taking out the Nomu's that had been in front of them. Reina was just lifting a car off of a man's leg as some good Samaritans helped the man to his feet before moving to a safe location, while Katsuki just finished taking out the Nomu before them, knocking him out.

He saw Reina nearly fell to the ground, as she dropped the car.

"Hey!" He called out running over to her, putting his arms around her.

She caught her breath as she soon looked to him with a reassuring smile.

"I'll be okay…" Reina said, as she stood, "... I still have time left."

"Don't push yourself." Katsuki told her, "Save that energy for when you need it."

"I know, don't worry." She reassured him as he helped her to stand up, "We have to find out where Chou-chan, and Iida-san are."

"How the hell are we going to do that!?" Katsuki said, "It could take us all night to find her and the four eyes!"

"I don't know, but we'll find a way!" Reina said, "We just need to-"

The two of them soon heard a shriek, which sounded agonizing. Despite them being startled they recognized who the voice belonged to.

"That's-" Katsuki started to say.

"Chou-chan!" Reina exclaimed, before she ran to the direction of the voice.

Katsuki ran close behind her as they entered an alleyway nearby as the screams came again. Finally they reached to the source, and before their very eyes they saw Chouko against the wall clutching her shoulder while Tenya had been on the floor; A man stood in front of Chouko with his blade in hand, as it appeared to be drenched in blood.

Reina's eyes widened when she saw a Pro Hero on the ground, as he looked to be in just as much pain as Chouko and Tenya had been.

"Native-san!?" Reina exclaimed.

The man known as Native noticed her, as his eyes widened in shock, "Reina-chan! Run! Now!"

The man dressed in red, licked his blade as he turned to Reina; just from his gaze, she could've sworn her heart stopped for a moment before she readied her sword again as Katsuki readied himself as well.

The man… Known as Stain smiled towards the young teen which Reina couldn't help but flinch at.

"... I was wondering when I would meet you… _**Reina Nouki.**_"

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	23. Chapter 14 Epilogue: Remember the Name

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

-_**A Few Moments Earlier**_-

Chouko had a worried look on her face the entire time she had been with Tenya. She succeeded in telling Shoto and Fubuki about Tenya's behavior, though she didn't hear a response from Reina, Izuku or Floyd.

She was at a loss as she didn't know what she should do.

She wanted to be able to do something for her classmate; the last she wanted to see was for him to get hurt or killed.

She trailed behind Tenya and Manual, as he had been talking to him. Chouko looked to her phone as she looked to Tenya again.

"_... Iida-san… I know how much you love your brother… I know he's your pillar to move forward as a Hero… But if you're planning on doing what I think you're doing, than I can't let you do what you wish. Even if it means you'll hate me forever… I'll do this for your sake._"

She brought up her contacts and found Reina's phone number. With a press of a button her phone dialed the number and the line started to ring. She had hoped Reina would pick up this time; she tried to call her earlier in the morning and last night, though she didn't know she didn't pick up. She had only known Reina for a little but she had always known her to be reliable.

Soon enough she heard a click from her phone.

"_Hello?_" She heard Reina say.

"Reina-chan!" Chouko nearly yelled though she was quick to lower her voice as she didn't want Tenya to hear her, "Where have you been!? I've been trying to reach you!"

"_So-Sorry._" Reina said, "_I had my ringer turned off. Is everything okay?_"

"Reina-chan, you know how you and Midoriya-kun were worried about Iida-san?" She soon said desperately, "Turns out both of your worries were right! He knows who hurt his brother, and I think he's planning to go after him!"

Reina had a brief pause over the phone, "_Did you figure it out? Do you know who he's going after?_"

"The last person you'd think…" She replied, "... It's the Hero Killer Stain! He's the one that did it!"

She heard Reina gasp over the phone, "_That's-That's not possible, he left the city years ago! Why would he be back!?_"

She soon heard voices on the other side of the phone, as she couldn't help but feel curious. "_Those voices, belong to Midoriya-kun and Aihara-san._" She thought to herself, "_Is she with them? But… I thought she was with Bakugou-san._"

It hadn't been long before Reina spoke to her again, "_Chou-chan! I need you to stay with Iida-san! Do NOT let him out of your sight no matter what! Did you tell the others?_"

"Other than you, I told Todorki-kun and Fubuki-chan!" Chouko replied, "I haven't told Uraraka-chan or Gio-san yet!"

"_We're nearby!_" Reina said, "_Tell us where you are so we can meet you!_"

"Okay, okay! We're going to be patrolling near the area where-"

Chouko jumped back when she heard a loud ring on her phone; she notice Manual and Tenya took out their phones too as well as the people around them.

"What in the world?" Tenya said looking at his phone.

"What's going on?" Manual said.

"My phone-!" Chouko said noticing her screen had turned blue before shutting off completely, "-It crashed?"

_**BOOM!**_

Many of its citizens, including herself, Tenya and Manual jumped at the sound of an explosion. Though it wasn't long till they heard the sound of screams. Along the ground they saw very familiar creatures wreak havoc as many of its citizens started to run from the flames and explosions.

"That's-!" Chouko said, as she saw the creature.

"-Nomu!? He's here!?" Tenya exclaimed.

Chouko soon noticed the creatures had a different style to them as they attacked, "Wait, there's more than one? How can there be more than one!?"

Manual soon went to jump into action, "Iida-san! Shoichi-san!" He said, "You two evacuate the area! Myself and other Pros nearby will take care of these creatures!"

"Right!" Tenya said.

"Okay!" Chouko said.

And thus Manual charged into battle, as well as some of the Pros that had been nearby patrolling. Chouko and Tenya were quick to lead the people to safety before any of them were to get hurt. They were at it for hours as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

Just as they were about done with evacuating the area, Chouko and Tenya were drawn to the sound of screaming.

"What was that!?" Tenya said, "Did a Villain get passed us!?"

"We should go tell the other Pros abou-" Chouko started to say, before she noticed Tenya dash into the alleyway.

"Hey! Wait!" She shouted.

Chouko spread her wings and did her best to catch up with Tenya. Despite the cramped space, she flew above the ground desperately trying to find her classmate. She searched high and low for him, but she couldn't find a trace.

"Iida-san!" She called out softly as to not attract any attention, "Iida-san where are you?!"

The scream of agony soon came again, this time it had been close by.

"That way!?"

Chouko quickly moved towards the sound until-

"So noisy…"

Chouko flinched at the voice before she hid herself. There she saw a man in red holding a Pro against the wall. She saw the design of his costume.

"_That's… Pro Hero Native!_ _He looks like he's in trouble!_"

The man in red, one she could only assume was the Hero Killer himself looked to where the smoke had been. "The idiots have come out after all, huh?" She heard him say, "I'll dispose of them later. Right now… I will do what I should be doing."

"I… I can't move my body!" Native exclaimed, "You… You bastard! Die…!"

Stain drew his blade, "If you want to be a Hero… Than you should choose your last words carefully."

Chouko's eyes widened at this as she realized what was about to happen; though just before she could take action, she heard the sound of hissing.

Tenya soon came flying at Stain, attempting to kick him; though despite his speed Stain proved to be faster than him as he countered his attack sending him flying back as his helmet had been knocked off making Chouko jump. Native fell to the floor as his body still had been limp.

"A child wearing a suit…" Stain said, "... Who is he?"

Chouko's body shook as she was trying to think of a way to help him. She was quick to think of a solution as she spread her wings before as quiet as possible flew above.

"Go away." Stain said, "This is not a place for children."

Tenya stood up as he held his glare to him, "A scarf as red as blood… Carrying blades all over your body… There's no mistake… You're the Hero Killer Stain, aren't you!? I have been chasing you! I didn't think I would find you so soon! I am-"

Stain held his blade to Tenya cutting him off in mid-sentence as he noticed the look he gave. "Your eyes…" Stain said, "... Are you perhaps here for vengeance? Be careful what you say. Depending on the situation, even children may become my targets."

Tenya felt enraged at this, as he clenched his hand, "Are you saying that… I'm not even a target!? Then listen carefully you criminal!" Tenya looked up to Stain, his eyes practically lit a flame, as he stood, "I am the younger brother of the Hero you attacked! The younger brother of a most excellent older brother! I have come to stop you in his place! Remember my name for as long as you live! Ingenium is the name of the hero who will defeat you!"

The look in Stain's eyes seemed to change.

"I see." He said, "... _**Than die**_."

"**LIKE I WOULD!**"

Tenya charged at him with full speed as he went to attack. Reading him like a book, Stain was quick to evade as he jumped high above the ground before he kicked him in the shoulder; the spikes sunk into his skin, making him scream and Chouko flinch above as she landed on the building.

He fell to the ground face first, as Stain threw his boot on top of him, causing Chouko to jump.

"Ingenium?" Stain said, "I see so you're brothers. In order to let the news of me spread I let him live."

He flipped the sword in his hand and shoved it into his other shoulder; at this Chouko readied to attack.

"You and your brother are both weak." Stain told him, "Because you're fakes."

"**SHUT UP VILLAIN!**" Tenya yelled, "**HE'S PARALYZED FROM THE WAIST DOWN DUE TO SPINAL CORD DAMAGE! HE CAN'T WORK AS A HERO ANYMORE! TENSEI IS AN EXCELLENT HERO WHO SAVED MANY PEOPLE AND LED THEM UNTIL NOW! THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO CRUSH HIM!**"

Tenya soon started to breakdown in tears, as he shouted with rage in his voice, "He's my Hero… **HE WAS AN EXCELLENT HERO WHO GAVE ME A DREAM! **I won't forgive you… **I'LL KILL YOU!**"

"Save that guy first." Stain said pointing to Native, which surprised Tenya as the tears seemed to have stopped flowing, "Reflect on yourself and save others. Don't use your power for yourself. Being taken in by hatred before you and trying to fill your own desires… That is the furthest from what a Hero should be. That's why you'll die." Stain soon chuckled softly, "That's what I told someone once when she was filled with nothing but hatred."

Pulling his blade out from Tenya's shoulder, before bringing it to his mouth giving it a lick. Tenya soon felt his body become paralyzed suddenly.

"_Wha-What!?_" Tenya exclaimed in his thoughts, "_I-I can't move!_"

Stain soon moved the blade so that he would be able to pierce his heart.

"Goodbye." Stain said, "You're offering to a more just world."

"Shut up…!" Tenya said, "Just shut up…! No matter what you say… You're just a criminal that hurt my brother!"

Finally Chouko struck.

With a swift movement of her wings she sent blade like feathers flying towards Stain as to get him to move from Tenya. Which had succeeded as Stain felt the change in the wind. Chouko landed just in front of Tenya much to his own surprise.

"Shoichi-kun!?" Tenya exclaimed, "What are you doing here!?"

"What am I doing!?" Chouko said, "You're the one that's currently bleeding on the floor!"

Stain looked to the young girl, "Are you perhaps a friend of his little girl?"

Chouko turned to Stain; Despite the fear she looked to him ready to fight, "I'm not a little girl… I am a Hero in Training at UA High! The Winged Hero: Ark Angel! I will not allow you to hurt anyone else!"

Stain saw the look in her eyes and merely scoffed, "Yet another child who attends a school of pretend Heroes… That makes you no different from the rest."

Chouko charged at him attempting to get him up off his feet, though like before Stain had gotten the upper hand as he managed to get under the girl. With only one kick he had gotten a hit on her wing snapping the bone, making her scream.

"Shoich-kun!" Tenya yelled as Chouko fell to the ground.

Chouko managed to recover and went to punch Stain, though he was able to kick her to a wall as he thrusted his blade forward, making a gash on her shoulder making her cry out again.

"Heroes like Ineginum and that one are what's wrong with society." Stain said pointing to Native, "If you or that boy won't see reason, than I'll just keep on killing until the word is spread."

"Native-san!?"

A familiar voice came into the alleyway causing Stain to freeze up a little. They looked to see to Tenya and Chouko's surprise it had been Reina herself with Katsuki standing beside her.

"Reina-chan!" Native exclaimed, as he tried his best to move, but couldn't, "Run! Now!"

Stain took the blade away from Chouko, before giving the blade a lick; She let out a gasp as she felt her body freeze suddenly. Reina readied herself as did Katsuki as they saw Stain smile to the young girl.

"... I was wondering when I would meet you… _**Reina Nouki.**_" He said surprising Tenya and Chouko.

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	24. Chapter 15: The Spider to the Fly

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

Reina looked to the man fearfully as she stood armed and ready. Honestly, anyone in her position would just turn tail and run the other way, though she knew she couldn't do that. She wasn't going to leave anyone behind, friend or even foe she would still save them.

Though she couldn't help but admit that she was shocked to hear that he knows her name too. She found it to be curious as to why and how he knew it.

Her and Katsuki had their guard as the man sauntered towards them.

"Well I'll be damned…" Stain said amusingly, "... You even have that same look as she does now. There might be hope for you yet, Reina even if you attend that school."

"... You know my name?" Reina asked him.

"Oh I know more than just your name, believe me. I wonder if you know how to truly wield that blade in your hands? I'd like to find that out for myself."

"Quit talking psycho!" Katsuki shouted, as his hands sparked, "Come at us with everything you got!"

Stain shot a look over to Katsuki, "I wasn't talking to you boy."

"**WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE IN CALLING ME BOY!?**" Katsuki exclaimed angrily, "**DO I EVEN LOOK LIKE A SHITTY BRAT TO ANYONE!?**"

"Katsuki-kun!" Reina said to him softly, making him flinch, "Just stay calm. Remember, Native-san, Iida-san and Chou-chan are here. We can't hurt them more than they already are."

Katsuki only clicked his tongue at this.

"Katsuki?" Stain said, before it hit him, "Oh, you're the child from the Sports Festival that I saw on TV. The one who was tied to the podium like a ravage animal."

Katsuki felt a vein pop at this as he looked to him still with a glare though he had a smile on, "Say that to me again one more time, and see what the hell happens!"

"This is between me and her." Stain said, gesturing to Reina, "Either you can stay out of it, or you can die by my hands."

"Hey, that's normally my line you bastard." Katsuki told him, "And how about you leave the girl alone!"

Stain only drew his blade, "Very well, if that's your decision. Don't blame me if you get killed."

"Be on your toes Katsuki-kun." Reina said to him softly, "We still don't know what kind of Quirk he has."

"I got it." Katsuki replied, before he saw the blades he had been equipped with, "I don't know why, but something tells me we oughta avoid getting wounded by this guy."

"Yeah." She said, looking to his swords as well looking skeptical, "I was thinking the same thing."

Tenya soon spoke up as he tried his best to move, "Reina-kun, Bakugou-kun! You two have to leave here! This is-"

"Shut up four eyes!" Katsuki yelled, "We ain't leaving besides we just got here!"

"Just leave him to us Iida-san." Reina said giving him a smile, "We'll be okay."

"That's not-!" Tenya started to say.

"Enough talk." Stain said as he drew one of his many blades, "Now show me what you can do-Reina Nouki!"

Reina readied her sword, "Careful what you wish for."

Thus Stain charged at the two with full force as Reina and Katsuki went to counter as they charged.

* * *

The flames grew more aggressive as well as the electricity around the group. Vivazo had and a couple of Nomu's had been sent flying right against a truck and a car as they had been thrown. Vivazo's clothing had been stained with red and what looked to be ink. Floyd who had his rage mode activated kept charging in for the kill as he scratched her arm while Vivazo giggled.

She said gleefully, all with a smile, "This is wonderful my darling! I love to see this side of you!"

Floyd said with his voice sounding distorted, "Shut the hell up… This time I'm making you pay!"

Vivazo laughed as she extended her nails with the help of the thinner, "Let's play more! We've got all night after all!"

Floyd jumped up in the air as he went in for another claw attack only to scratch Vivazo on the head.

"Wow Honey bunch, I have to say...you're getting more and more deadlier...just like your aunt!" Vivazo said with a smile.

Floyd stopped midway after hearing this, Vivazo gave a chuckle as she kicked him away before hitting him with her thinner claws.

"Gah!" Floyd cried out as he had been pushed back

"Hey hey! Why did you hesitate?!" Vivazo shouted, "You know how much that turns me off!"

Floyd yelled aggressively, "Does it look like I care?!" He stabbed Vivazo in the side causing her to cough up blood.

"That's the spot, honey.." Vivazo said sadistically

"**WE ARE NOT A THING!**" Floyd yelled as he charged at Vivazo with full force with a punch to the face sending her crashing into a building nearby.

Nearby, Izuku and Michiko had been fighting off Crock and the Nomu .

Crock clashing her claws with Michiko's blades and Izuku avoiding the Nomu's punches. The Nomu went in to kick Izuku only for him to dodge, his hero suit got hit with a little bit of Thinner.

"Come on now loves!" Crock said amusingly as she sharpened her blades, "I thought you lot were supposed to be Heroes! But you're nothing but a joke!"

"She's a lot tougher than I thought! Especially with that Nomu she has with her." Izuku said before turning to Michiko, "Eva-I mean Refracted Blade-san! We need to think of something and fast so we can help Floyd-san and then Reina-chan!"

Michiko said, "I agree Midoriya! It looks like the Bossman is going haywire again!"

"Oh come on, why do you want to leave all the fun!?" Crock said with a gleeful smile, 'You only just got here! Besides my partner specifically told me to let you two interfere with their love nest!"

Crock charged at the two of them again attempting to slicing off Izuku's head, though Michiko had been quick to intervene. The blade she made from the prism resembles a double edge sword with a pointed razor on the tip; she used it to block Crock's attack.

"Ah man!" Crock said with a laugh, "Talk about a throwback! Isn't that one of blades that I used to kill someone I used to know? Can't put it on the tip of my tongue though…"

Michiko's eyes widened in horror at this, "Wait what!?"

"Wait…! I remember now it was you!"" Crock said, "You were the girl who was trying to play pretend with your little boyfriend! I thought you were familiar the moment I saw you with Sheila and her knight yesterday!"

Michiko pushed Crock back as her look changed. She said to her, "You knew Chad?"

Crock gave a sadistic smile as her face had been red, "Do I!? Oh I remember him well. He had the most lovely voice for his final song! You should've heard him yourself, it sounded wonderful."

Michiko gripped her fists as she swung the sword at her eyes. Crock had been quick to block though remained unphased, "I've been with many men in my time love, but he was my favorite one of all! You should've heard him scream! Even the way he begged got my heart soaring!"

"Tch..you!" Michiko shouted as she aimed for her ribs.

Crock dodged with ease as she let out a laugh, "Seems like I struck a nerve! Granted it's not as fun as seeing Sheila lose her temper it's still fun to watch the rage burn through you like a flame!"

"Reflected Blade-san!" Izuku shouted, "Don't let her go to your head, she's just trying to get your guard down!"

Michiko grunted as she said "yeah I know."

"Come on then!" Crock said licking her lips, "Let's see more of it! Let me the true face of despair as you sing for me!"

Michiko shuddered before she said, "you creep!"

"I take that as a compliment." She said.

"_I remember our conversation from earlier when we went to get Violet and Victor-san._ _Reina-chan said that she was part reptile._" Izuku thought to himself, "_In other words, she's warm blooded. Anything cold will affect her greatly. If only Todoroki-kun or Fubuki-chan were here, it would be easy. There must be another way we can-_"

Izuku soon looked over and noticed what had been nearby; he saw that just a couple of blocks down, there looked to be a store that sold meat, now abandoned due to the chaos. At this Izuku thought of an idea.

"Reflected Blade-san!" Izuku shouted to her, as she had been engaged in combat with Crock once more, "I got an idea!"

Michiko saw the store as she nodded her head before she kicked her back. She soon taunted at Crock "Hey! Scales! Over here!"

"Scales?" Crock said unamusingly, "You really gotta work on your comeback love!"

Michiko chuckled as she said, "I'm sorry, does lizard breath work?"

Crock's eyebrow twitched, "Lizard breath…?"

Michiko said to her as she swayed her hips a little, what's wrong? Hate it when someone else mocks you? I thought you were gonna show me despair?"

"**THAT'S IT!**" Crock yelled, "**VIV, I'M TAKING YOUR SISTERS ARM!**"

Vivazo shouted as she blocked an attack,"Kay! Leave the rest of the body parts though!"

Floyd yelled kicking at Vivazo, "**PAY ATTENTION!**"

Vivazo said to him as she made kissing sounds, "I will honey! I will!"

Crock soon dashed at Michiko aiming for her arm though she was quick to move. Michiko ran into the meat store, though Crock was too blind in rage to even notice that they did. The lights had been out as Crock had her guard up; she had trouble adjusting to the darkness.

"Where are you, damn bitch?" Crock said.

"Guess lizards can't see in the dark?" Michiko teased, "Weak."

"**TCH, KEEP TALKING YOU BLOODY BITCH!**" Crock shouted. "Soon as I find you I'll turn you into a glowing kebab!"

Michiko only laughed as she said, "What's stopping ya?"

Crock growled and charged in the direction of the voice, only to trip on herself and her head to get stuck in a bucket. Michiko's laugh echoed throughout the store as she taunted, "What's wrong, reptile? Tripped on something?!"

Crock heard footsteps and followed the sounds with a quick pace as she soon ran towards the back. Crock stopped in her tracks when she didn't hear the sounds.

"Alright, where are you hiding…?" Crock said.

"**RIGHT HERE!**" Michiko uses her quirk to flash her blades so bright that it blinded Crock as she screamed.

"**AGAIN WITH THE BLOODY LIGHT!?**" Crock shouted.

"**NOW!**" Izuku yelled, throwing her a bucket filled with ice water.

Michiko said with a smile, "**HEY ALLIGATOR FACE! HERE'S A SHOWER FOR YOU!**"

As Michiko kicked the bucket cold ice water began to pour on Crock causing her to scream in agony as she fell to the ground. "Oh you bloody little pricks!" She yelled as she shivered. She tried to get back up only to fall on the ground again.

Michiko said as she flipped Crock off, "How's that, Scales? Not so tough now!"

Izuku soon tied her up with a set of chains he had found nearby, before hanging her off of a vacant hook. "Come on! Let's go help Floyd-san!" He said.

Michiko nodded as she said, "Right!"

With that they left Crock hanging on the hook; though while their backs were turned, Crock couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle; at one point turning to a person standing behind her.

"Nice to know the rats have taken the bait…" She said to herself as she laughed, "This is turning out to be way easier than we thought… Eh… _**Lady Pitch**_?"

Floyd looked to be struggling as he more and more ink seemed to drip from his nails, to the point where his blood mixed with the ink. Vivazo couldn't help but laugh at this, as she said playfully, "Wow Floydie! I can't believe you're almost not looking so hot! Maybe it's time you surrender and embrace me with your love!"

Floyd gave a soft chuckle as he said "Go to hell.."

Vivazo punched him in the face as Floyd began to stumble and nearly lost his balance.

"Silly Floydie!" Vivazo said to him before she gave of a possessive smile "That's not what I'm looking for..Say I surrender and I Love you, Vivazo for Brownie Poin-"

Floyd delivered a counter punch back to Vivazo knocking one of her teeth out.

"**ENOUGH!**" He shouted aggressively.

Vivazo stumble as she giggled "Hey! Now I can give this to the tooth fai-"

She was cut off when she was suddenly cut on the leg by Floyd's claw. He said to her, "I said Enough! What part don't you get?! **WE ARE NOT A THING!**"

Vivazo's face turned from a crazy smile to an enraged face "**WHY?! WHY THE HELL NOT?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I ALWAYS LOVED YOU?! EVEN SINCE WE WERE KIDS, I WANTED US TO BE TOGETHER SO WHY?! WHY HER? WHY THAT BITCH OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?!"**

Floyd stopped midway as he was about to attack, He then said this as he trembled in anger, "Why? Are you serious right now? You think I'm in love with my best friend, Reina-chan?"

"**HOW CAN YOU NOT BE!?**" Vivazo shouted angrily, "**I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER! JUST LIKE ONE OF THOSE STUPID CHEESY ROMCOMS WERE THE GUY SEES A BEAUTIFUL GIRL BUT IS ALWAYS COKCBLOCKED BY THE JOCK WITH BLONDE HAIR!"**

Floyd twitched at this as images soon passed him by in his head. It was then he saw how Reina truly smiled when she had been around the boy he called his rival… And how he gave a smile not out of anger… But out of happiness.

Something he never thought he'd see in someone like him.

He gave a chuckle as he said, "Well… What do ya know? I guess it really be like that sometimes..Boy sees girl he liked only to find out she likes someone else. Heh, sucks Am i right?"

Vivazo's smile grew wider at this, "Oh? So you gotten over your crush?! **FANTASTIC NOW YOU CAN MOVE ON TO SOMEONE BETTER!** Me personally think I have a better chance with you than Miss Muli-"

"Keep dreaming.." Floyd told her "As I said, Harley Quinn-type girls like you… Are not and will never be my type..I can take crazy but not crazy to a point were you become a villain..I mean miss me with that shit."

Vivazo's eyes widen as she started to tear up, "Why...Why don't you love me, Floydie?"

Floyd looked back as he said "Because… Aside from Reina-chan… There's someone else I still love… Although… I'm sure she'll forgive me after what I did to her..looking back at my hands..i guess this form was the cause of all this, after I moved to Japan. I almost killed that son of a bitch at the Sports Festival, hell even scaring the crap out of Michi and Izu..."

He soon looked to the ground.

"If word got out of this or the fact that I became a killer..I'm sure she won't be happy with me..Cross even..And the fact I'll be betraying the very thing UA stood for..." Floyd said with a sigh before a tear came to his eyes "Good grief this turned to a sap fest real quick.."

Another thought came to his mind as he said "_Looks like you're mad at me more than ever...huh, Ami-chan?"_

Reina soon came into his mind, as he thought of all the times she smiled and how she hung out with him or even how they were insulting each other. A question soon repeated in his head, that Reina herself seemed to have told him as she had his hand out to him as they appeared to be standing on a bridge watching the sun set.

"_**Hey, Floyd-kun… Let's go to UA together!**_"

Floyd gave another sigh as he said "Wow, who would have thought I see you in another way...you Vaporwave Head.."

Vivazo's body shook with anger at this; despite her tears she yelled, "**ARE YOU ****ING KIDDING ME?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY?!**"

"I still don't moron. Or to be more precise… I used to think of her like that, but… I can see her being happy with someone else by her side." Floyd repiled, "Now, I just think of her as family now..something you obviously never heard of or have before."

Vivazo's eyebrow twitched at this before she said with a rageful smile, "**YOU-OKAY HONEY HERE COMES THE BDSM PUNISHMENT!**"

Floyd's eyes turned as he began punching Vivazo while screaming "**KORORORORORORORORORO! KURORORORORORORORORO! KURORORORORORORORORORO! KURORORORORORORORORORO!**" As his punches became faster he let out a hollering scream "**RADA!**" He continued punching while screaming "**KURORORORORORORORORORORORORO! KURO!"**

With one last punch, Floyd has sent Vivazo flying towards a leaking gas tank which explodes on contact before going back to Floyd as he delivered one last punch to the face on the ground.

"huh..Well i guess i should name that move let's see...Hmm I'm thinking Heavy Sketch Hands Barrage..Yeah has a nice ring to it.." Before Floyd could say anything he dropped to the ground as his head became woozy. "Oh yeah, I forgot… I lost a lot of blood did i?"

"Floyd-san!"

Floyd flinched at the sound of his name, and he saw that Izuku and Michiko had been running towards him; both of them had worried looks on their faces.

"Are you okay!?" Izuku said hurrying to his side.

"Oh hey Izu..Michi.." Floyd said with a smile, as he started to revert back to normal, "Don't mind me..I just resting for a bit.."

Michiko shouted as she gave him a smack on the head, "**NO TIME! WE GOTTA GO SAVE THIS MISS!**"

Floyd did his best to stand as he said, "Oh yeah..we can still make it..we got time."

Violet and Victor soon gotten their attention as they rushed over to their side.

"Hey good news!" Violet said, handing her phone back to Izuku, "We got rid of the bug!"

"Really?" Izuku said, taking back his phone, "Oh thank goodness!"

"Yeah, turns out it wasn't that hard to get rid off!" Victor said.

"Oh I see.." Floyd said in disdain.

Michiko asked the twins, "Do you know where the source came from?"

The twins shook their heads. "If we had more time, we would try to locate the source of the bug." Violet said, "But seeing as how we're in a life or death situation, we don't have the time to worry!"

Floyd soon said handing them his phone, "yeah let's go help Reina and that pisshead!"

"Sure!" Victor said, "Just give us a minute to-!"

_**BOOM!**_

The group jumped as they heard an explosion just behind them; they turned and saw in horror they saw the twins computer had been burnt to a crisp. "Wha-What?" Victor said shocked.

"Ou-Our computer-" Violet said.

They soon noticed that particles of ash had been on the computer. They turned to the source of and saw the last person they thought they would see that night. There bodies shook at the sight of a familiar girl baring stitches and doll on her belt. Though she appeared to have bandages from the night before.

"Pi-Pitch!?" Izuku exclaimed as he backed up.

"Pitch Black?!" Violet, Victor and Michiko yelled.

Floyd said as his voice shook, "the h-hell are you doing here?!"

They soon noticed Crock standing behind her, and it looked as though nothing happened to her.

Michiko exclaimed, "how is she still standing?!"

Pitch soon looked over to Vivazo who appeared to be on the floor unconscious. "Vivazo…" Pitch said, "... You can stop playing now. Get up."

"Playing?" Izuku said.

Suddenly they heard maniacal laughter as she said while flipping herself upward, "okay Doeky!"

The group jumped as they saw Vivazo had been just fine; the ink that had been on her prior from Floyd's attacks were just dripping off her. Floyd's body shook as he said fearfully, "N-no, that's impossible!"

"Wa-Wait, what's going on!?" Izuku exclaimed, "How are you still standing!? How can you all be-!?"

Crock chuckled, "Would you believe us if we said magic?"

Vivazo added, "movie magic!"

"But, before—" Floyd said still shocked, "I was hurting you—!"

Vivazo said showing off her wounds from prior, "well yeah! I have to say honey.. more Marks on me than any other guy did!"

Floyd shook his head, "seriously you are that delusional huh?"

"B-But—" Izuku said, "—I don't understand. Were you the ones that sent the Nomu?"

Pitch shook her head in reply, "These Nomus were provided to us, by my client. We were only hired to assist him in setting the Nomu loose on this city."

"Assist?" He said, "Him?"

"Hang on, what do you—" Michiko started to say.

"—At least that's how it was at first." Pitch said, "Until there was a slight alteration to the plan."

The group had been taken back by this as they looked to Pitch fearfully.

Michiko asked as she gulped "what alteration?"

Crock gave a laugh, "I thought you were supposed to be smart! I'm surprised you haven't figured it out!"

Vivazo added as she teased to Michiko, "Come on sister. isn't it obvious?"

"Your not making any sense!" Izuku said, "What are you talking about!?"

Floyd added as he did his best to stand "yeah it's not like you trying to distract us from something"

Pitch only gave Floyd a look in his direction, as she tilted her head slightly like a curious dog. At this is eyes and the Twins behind him, widened in shock.

"Oh my God…" Violet said, "... This whole time…"

"All this time you were just—" Victor said.

Floyd finished for him as he looked petrified, "—Distracting us from what was happening right now..."

"That little boy isn't the only one whose perspective." Pitch commented, "I can see what Vivazo sees in you."

Vivazo said as she hugged Pitch, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "ain't he a smart pants?!"

"But it still doesn't make any sense!" Izuku said, "You guys are after Reina-chan, and Kaa-chan right?! Why didn't you go after them?!"

Pitch sighed, "... It's true, I would've made that decision and send my dolls to capture them alive, but… Plans tend to change." She got herself away from Vivazo, though not before giving her a kiss of her own on her cheek as to reward her for a job well done, making Vivazo drool and practically melt, "...A friend of ours were kind enough to let us know that a certain someone, knows of a certain girl personally, and happened to be in Hosu. So… _**She **_told us she would give her a message, as to play a game she thought of just for her, so that they would meet."

Crock added as she put her arm on Pitch's head, which she didn't seem phased at, "And all we had to do was to keep any unwanted players out, so that they wouldn't get interrupted."

Vivazo added as she wiped away the drool, "she made the right choice when she said I could play with Floydie"

The group once more had been taken back. Someone send a message, to who? Who could be in Hosu, and who would they want to meet? They couldn't put their finger on it.

All… Except Izuku.

His eyes widened in horror as he soon recalled something in his head, to a conversation they had, earlier that very same day, and a call a certain someone got hours prior.

"_**Are you sure you guys are talking about the same Virus? Because whoever this person was able to put a bus driver into some sort of a daze, and making his driving like something out of GTA!" **_

"_**You mean that bus you and Reina-chan stopped from crashing?! The Virus did that?!"**_

"_**For real?!" **_

"_**Ye-Yeah. And he might've called me out on the drivers phone and got a picture of me." **_

"_**That's—That's not possible, he left the city years ago! Why would he be back?!"**_

"—_**Stay with Iida-san until we get there! Do NOT let him out of your sight no matter what!"**_

Izuku's skin turned pale as a wave of realization crashed over him; he put two and two together in his head. The person they arranged for her to meet had been—

"The Hero Killer!" Izuku shouted taking the group back, "The Virus forced Reina-chan to meet the Hero Killer Stain!"

The rest looked horrified while Crock and Vivazo chuckled.

"But, that's basically a death sentence!" Victor shouted, "Even for someone like her!"

"I thought she was wanted alive! Why would they do that?!" Violet yelled.

Michiko shouted fearfully, "Out of all people! The Miss!"

Floyd yelled to their leader, "how?! **HOW CAN YOU DO THAT HER?!**"

Pitch gave a soft laugh as she smiled, "All it takes… Is one bad day Mister Aihara… I wonder if this will be the night… When the girl you know... _**Falls like we have?**_"

"Reina-chan!" Izuku said, "We have to get to her!"

Izuku was about to make his way out, though had been stopped when Pitch used a rope made of ash to prevent him from moving.

"Oh no my little kit…" Pitch said to him, "... I didn't give you permission to leave."

"Hey! Let him go!" Floyd shouted as he got one of his Inkswords out to cut the rope but it had been in vain as the swords melted and he fell to his knees.

"Aihara-san!" Victor shouted, "Your ink!"

Floyd said as he went to try again, "I know!"

Pitch soon turned to her comrades, "Crock, Vivazo. Restrain them."

"Yes ma'am." Crock said breaking out a chain.

"I always wanted to show my hubby my second kink!" Vivazo said gleefully.

At this the group started to panic. "Oh God what do we do!?" Violet exclaimed, "We can't take them on!"

"We have to get to Reina-chan!" Izuku said to them.

"But how!?" Victor shouted, "The moment we touch that water our brains will be flossed! We won't survive with that many volts going through our bodies!"

"Than what's the plan!?" Floyd shouted.

Michiko looked at her surroundings and at that moment , she found a solution as she pointed "I've got one! You're not gonna like it!"

Michiko soon activated her Quirk as she blinded the Dolls. The group had been surprised to see her form a baseball glove made of pure light. Izuku, Floyd, Violet and Victor suddenly found themselves scooped up, before they were tossed into the air, just on the other side of the downed telephone pole; they landed on the ground hard.

"**EVANS-SAN!**" Izuku exclaimed as he recovered.

Floyd shouted with worry, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Get to the Miss!" Michiko told them, "I'll hold them off for as long as I can!"

"But what about you!?" Violet shouted.

"I'll be fine!" Michiko replied, "Go!"

"Are you crazy!?" Victor yelled, "They'll kill you!"

"It's okay… Like I told Midoriya before..It's my job to protect both the Bossman and the Miss from harm…" Michiko said, "Now go!"

Floyd gritted his teeth, thinking about it for a moment before telling her, "Promise me you'll come back to us safe and sound.."

Michiko smiled as she nodded, "I will Bossman! Count on it!"

Pitch saw Izuku, and others leaving as she had recovered from the flash. She couldn't help but look angry, as her expression changed.

"Crock, Vivazo!" She said, "Go after them!"

Vivazo said as she grew her thinner nails again, "With pleasure~"

They were about to jump over when Michiko was quick to hit them away thanks to another weapon she manifested with the help of her Quirk.

"You dare to interfere with us?" Pitch asked her in a dangerous tone of voice to Michiko.

"There's no way I'm letting hurt the Bossman, the miss and all their friends!" Michiko shouted "**IF YOU WANT THEM! YOU GO THROUGH ME!**"

"Is that so…?" Pitch said, before she started to control the ash her devices produced, "... Then prepare yourself for your punishment…"

Crock and Vivazo recovered from the attack as they both readied themselves.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy hearing you sing!" Crock said gleefully as she sharpened her blades.

Vivazo said to her sister as she glared with a smile, "You're gonna regret getting in between me and my hubby, sister. Especially when it's not your turn!"

Michiko gave a laugh as she said, "Bring it, bozos. I'll show you what it truly means to be a Vigilante!"

Thus Michiko charged at the three of them as they all attacked with full force.

* * *

The Hero Killer proved to be more of a challenge than they previously thought. The moment he charged they both saw how fast he was on his feet. He almost gave them no time when it came to dodging his attacks from his swords.

Were it not for the help of their Quirks, they would've gotten one hell of a cut from his swords. As they went to attack again and again, he kept on reading their movements as he kept on pushing them back.

The two teens found themselves rolling across the ground of the small alleyway, nearly hitting Tenya just behind them as they were only attaining bruises from Stains kicks and punches. This only came as a shock to Tenya, Chouko and Native, as the whole time Stain had been fighting them, he was avoiding using his swords; the only time he had used it, was to get them to move back.

Reina and Katsuki both got up from the floor as they both caught their breath.

Stain on the other hand, hadn't been getting tired at all.

"I must admit, you're both impressive when it comes to fighting." Stain said, "It's a shame those wounds you have are hindering your performance."

"Damn it…" Katsuki said, "... We can't close to this asshole, no matter how hard we try."

Reina let out a groan as she stood, "We have to figure something out… He's gotta have a limit. We need to find what it is and exploit it."

"This would be a lot easier if we knew what the hell his Quirk was." He said.

Both had been taken back when Stain suddenly hit Katsuki hard against the wall, making Reina jump and Katsuki cry out in agony and his wound to open.

"**KATSUKI-KUN!**" Reina exclaimed, before she blocked an attack from Stains sword, pushing her back.

"Don't focus on him!" Stain told her, "Focus on what's in front of you Reina!"

Reina blocked a kick from him this time, before she countered with her sword, right when he was about to thrust his blade into her arm before giving him an uppercut making him stumble. The minute she was back on her feet, she placed her other hand on the handle before she charged.

He saw that she had been aiming for his legs, attempting to make him fall to the floor, though he had been quick to block. He kicked her underneath her chin making her stumble back, and causing her mouth to drip blood.

"Impressive." Stain said, "I know those moves. You're attacking me only to immobilize me, not to kill. Reminds me of that Old Samurai Fart I used to know.."

Reina seemed to know who he had been talking about as she couldn't help but glare, as she wiped away the blood from her mouth, "That Old Fart your referring to, happens to be my teacher, and a dear friend of mine, something you wouldn't understand!"

"I see but even so…You should choose your friends and teachers more wisely.." Stain told her. "You'll never when they'll stab you in the back eventually.."

Reina's eyebrow twitched at this as she charged again. This time Stain jumped over her, surprising her; it wasn't long until she cried in pain when she felt blade pierce her shoulder making their eyes widened. She nearly dropped her sword, but kept a firm grip.

"**REINA!**" Chouko, Native and Katsuki yelled.

"**NOUKI-KUN!**" Tenya exclaimed.

Katsuki got up as he rocketed towards Stain. "**YOU BASTARD!**" He shouted as he went to knock him over.

Stain blocked his kick; grabbing a hold of his leg, he threw him to the floor making him cough up his own spit and blood from the sheer force.

Stain said to Katsuki as the teen let out a series of coughs, "You're easy to read boy. Next ti-"

Stain suddenly felt agony cutting off his sentence; he saw that Reina turned her blade so that it run into his knee, forcing him to remove his blade from her shoulder, making her turn to face him. As Stain recovered from her attack, she stepped in front of Katsuki as he recovered from his attack.

"I'm not letting you hurt one more soul." Reina said to Stain, as she made no attempt to stop the bleeding on her wound, "I'll fight you all night and day if I have to, if it means I can bring you down."

Stain raised his eyebrow, "So… You're willing to protect them? Even if one of them had selfish desire of seeking vengeance?"

Reina looked to Tenya knowing very well that was who was referring to him.

Reina started to say looking back to Stain, "I won't let anyone else die! No matter who they are, or what choices they make they have a right to live! Good or bad, if there my friend or even my foe no one deserves to be killed! Even if it means my life ceases to be, I would make the choice again if it meant they could live!"

For a moment, Reina's eyes changed to that familiar baby blue color, that Tenya and Chouko recognized to be from the Sports Festival.

"So come at me with everything you have!" She said, "No matter what you do to me, or say, I'll stand here and fight! I'll take you out without having to rely on my curse, and show you what it means to be a Hero!"

Stain's eyes widen at Reina's words as if it spoke to him, It reminded him of a certain someone..Some who he used to know..or rather...someone he used to train under his wing back in his early years.

Reina had soon been taken back, when Stain started to let out a chuckle. She only looked surprised, "... What's so funny?"

Stain answered, "Nothing… This is to be expected… Of all things considering after all. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised."

Reina looked shocked by his wording as the color in her eyes faded back to her odd eye color, "Of... All things considering?" She repeated, "What do you mean by that?"

Stain's look changed, and the look he expressed surprised her. The look he gave, looked to be that of disappointment.

"Just as I thought…" Stain said, "... They never told you anything, did they? All those years of looking after you… Feeding you and dressing you, and they _**CHOSE**_ not to say anything."

Reina's look changed to anger, "Don't you _**DARE**_ talk that way about them!

"Aren't I telling the truth?" Stain asked. "That Samurai..Oda Aihara, The Agent..Malcom Jones...even their kids, Joji, Jospehine, Penelope and the faithful Doctor Shizumu… They all have been deceiving you all this time."

"You're making that up!" She shouted at him, "They would never lie to me!"

"That's the sad reality of life unfortunately." Stain repiled "People lie often to cover up something ugly about someone...Including those close to you. You should be grateful I'm telling you the truth now."

"What are you talking about!? They don't have anything to hide from me!"

"Do they? Those so called Heroes kept everything from you. They kept from your own life, your home… Even your own family."

Reina started to lower her sword at this remark, as she started to tense up. "My family?" She said shocked.

"Allow me to enlighten you, Reina Nouki." Stain said to her, "... Before you were born… Before, I began to spread my word and name… I started off, as a Vigilante. I was meant to attend UA, but I left when I discovered the truth about what the school you attend was full of. I started off as no one in the world not knowing who I was, but I took out criminals in a way no other Pro would allow me to do."

Stain soon ripped off a piece of his material and wrapped around where Reina had hit him, as he continued, "One day, I met a young girl, who had hatred in her heart for the people that turned their backs on her and the people that she loved. She started off as a Villain before choosing the path of a Hero. Seh once feared by many because of her Quirk. Yet I saw potential in her as she had wanted to protect the very thing she treasured. She was very much like you… She had a Quirk she couldn't control, but I found a way to help her. I showed her how to wield a blade, as I have, and taught her the very thing you believe in. She had been the first, and only apprentice I ever had the pleasure to take under my wing. I taught her to be the very thing she is today, even if she doesn't want to admit."

Stain soon stepped forward, making Reina hold her blade to him again. He stopped just as the blade touched his chest, nearly piercing it's armor.

"I was the one that gave her that blade you carry in your hands." Stain told her, "The very blade I gifted her with and you have kept in your care all these years, is the only thing she left behind for you as her parting gift."

"You're not making any sense!" Reina couldn't help but shout, "Who are you talking about!? Who is she!?"

"The girl I took in as a Vigilante…" Stain soon said, "... The girl, who had been once feared by many… The only apprentice I have worked with… _**Was your mother.**_"

At this her jaw and everyone else's dropped. The sword she held fell out of her hands due to the mere shock as her body shook.

"Her mother… " Tenya said shocked, "Was his student…?"

"But that's…" Native said, before stating softly, "They never said anything about that…"

"Reina-chan?" Chouko said noticing how she looked.

Reina fell to her knees, and Katsuki had been quick to act as he put his arms around her. "Reina!" He called out, "Hey come on! Snap out of it!"

He soon saw tears started to fall; Katsuki saw the look she gave as he moved some of her hair out of the way. "Hey…" He said with a bit of worry in his face, "Reina…?"

"That can't be…" Reina started to say, "... You're… Making that up… That can't be true..." She looked up to Stain before she yelled, "**YOUR THE ONE THAT'S LYING!**"

Stain only looked to her calmly before he said, "... Look into my eyes Reina. See the answer for yourself."

Reina looked him straight in the eyes, and her skin turned more pale. When it came to a person, Reina had always been good at one thing; reading others by only one look in their eyes. That had been the only thing a person could pretend at. That was something she learned when she was a child; she could tell how others were feeling just from a certain look that they gave.

As she gazed upon Stain's eyes one thing had been clear.

The man before her maybe a killer, the slayer of Heroes, the monster, all those things… But the thing that terrified her the most in that very moment…

..._**Was that he wasn't lying. **_

"N-No…" Reina said as her voice cracked, "… I-It can't be real… It can't be…"

"It is." Stain told her, "Those Heroes you looked up to, have been lying to you this whole time. While they go and pretend to everyone else in the world, as if they didn't do enough damage already. It's sad isn't it…? To know that they kept the people you once admired from you."

"You're lying…" She said filled with tears; her eyes began to change to gold, "You're lying…"

When Stain stepped forward again, Katsuki took this as an opportunity to act; despite having his wounds open up, he stood ready to attack as he stepped in front of Reina in a protective manner.

"Back off!" He said as his hands sparked, "I'm not letting you near her!"

"Oh?" Stain said, "You wish to fight me boy? You know you could very well die." He looked to the wounds on his arm and shoulder as he had been bleeding, "And judging from those, you won't last very long."

"I don't care!" Katsuki yelled, "I'm not gonna let you near her!"

Reina picked up her head, and saw that Katsuki looked to be smiling, which surprised her and Stain. He soon said to Stain, "I made a vow to her and her alone, that I would protect her no matter what! Anyone that decides to hurt her or make her cry will answer to me and me alone!"

"Katsuki-kun…"

"I heard your pledge in during the festival." Stain said to him, "You strive to become number one and will take out whoever gets in your way. You mean to say you would be willing to throw it away for her sake?"

For a moment Katsuki stayed silent, as he clenched his hand and his body shook a little. Though he soon regained his smirk, "Yeah, it's true that I want to be the number one hero that surpasses All Might! But you know what… If she's not there to see me achieve that goal when that day comes… Than it's pointless for me to even try!"

Stain saw the look in Katsuki's eyes changed by his mere words, and Reina herself golden color vanished as she had been moved as she couldn't help but blush.

"_This boy… The moment her life was threatened he changed._" Stain thought to himself, "_... No it's not just that. He still has the same pride in the Sports Festival, and yet he'll put it all aside for her._" His gaze looked to Reina, "_I wonder… Could Reina really have-_"

"**LEROY...JENKINS!**"

The three of them turned to the sound of a voice and saw what looked to be a flash of green lighting and Black ink; The green lighting seemed to have bounced off the walls. Reina's eyes brightened as she saw it had been her two dear friends… Izuku and Floyd.

"**SMASH!**" Izuku shouted as he threw a punch at Stain.

"I**NK CLAWS 3 FORM!**" Floyd yelled as he launched his attack with Izuku.

Both attacks managed to successfully hit Stain as he sent him flying back into the alleyway.

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	25. Chapter 16: The Meaning of Justice

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu No to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

-_**A Few Moments Earlier; Nearby**_-

Soon after Michiko gave them the opportunity to escape the Dolls, Izuku, Floyd, Violet and Victor quickly ran through the streets; Izuku lead the way as they were looking around to find a certain girl and a classmate of theirs, with the help of some certain info on his phone.

Though as far as they noticed, they couldn't find them anywhere.

"Damn it!" Violet exclaimed, "With all this chaos going around, we won't be able to find Nouki-san or Bakugou-san anywhere!"

"We have to keep looking, their lives are on the line!" Victor shouted.

"I still can't believe they sent Reina-chan into a trap!" Izuku said, "Then again with the Nomus appearing, the Dolls wanting her and controlling them, and forcing her to meet with Stain, they all might be connected to the League of Villains somehow!"

Floyd added as he tried his best to keep up, "Yeah because I'm sure as hell this ain't no damn coincidence!"

"Where do we even start looking!?" Violet exclaimed as they soon turned into the alleyway, "This city is huge, they could be anywhere!"

"Since Reina-chan and Kaa-chan went to look for Iida-san and Shoichi-san, they won't be with the company they're interning!" Izuku said, "If we find either one of them, than we'll find Reina-chan and Kaa-chan!"

Floyd nodded and said with a smile, "yeah! And beat that Stain guy to the ground"

The group had soon been drawn to a familiar voice.

"-I want to be the Hero that surpasses All Might! But you know what… She's not there to see me achieve that goal when that day comes… Than it's pointless for me to even try!"

The four of them recognized who it belonged to.

"Hey isn't that-" Violet said.

"Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed.

The moment they turned the corner, they saw Reina, along with Tenya, Katsuki, Chouko and what looked to be a Pro Hero. Katsuki had been standing in front of Reina, while before their very eyes, they saw the familiar man in red… The Hero Killer Stain.

"There they are!" Victor exclaimed.

"Come on!" Izuku shouted to Floyd, as he started to activate his Quirk.

"**LEROY… JENKINS!**" Floyd yelled as he activated his Quirk again.

With that, the two of them acted. Izuku bounced off the walls while Floyd made a mad dash towards the Hero Killer; both of them launching their attacks before Violet and Victor could react.

"**SMASH!**" Izuku shouted as he threw a punch at Stain.

"**INK CLAW 3RD FORM!**" Floyd shouted.

Both attacks managed to successfully hit Stain as he sent him flying back into the alleyway. Tenya and Chouko looked shocked to see them, while Reina had a smile and Katsuki looked a bit annoyed.

"Bingo!" Izuku said with a smile.

Floyd said as he did a peace sign while landing on the ground, "**JACKPOT!**"

"Izuku-kun! Floyd-kun!" Reina said tearfully, "You're both okay!"

"You two are slow!" Katsuki shouted, "What the hell took you so damn long!?"

Floyd shouted at Katsuki while flipping him off, "**EXCUSE YOU, WE JUST SAVED YA!**"

"**F*** YOU HALFBREED!**" Katsuki shouted as he flipped him off back.

"**OKAY NEXT TIME I'LL LET YOUR DUMBASS DIE!**"

"**DO IT! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP ANYWAY!**"

Violet and Victor soon came into view, as they managed to catch up. "Seriously!?" Victor exclaimed, "You two are picking a fight now!?"

"Did the life or death situation just magically escape your heads!?" Violet said.

"**SHUT UP TWIN NERDS!**" Katsuki yelled, causing Floyd to slap him on the head.

"Violet-chan! Victor-san!" Reina said, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Of course!" Violet said with a smile.

"We weren't gonna let you two have all the fun!" Victor said.

"Midoriya-kun, and Aihara-kun!?" Tenya exclaimed.

"You're here too!?" Chouko said.

"Don't worry, Iida-san, Shoichi-san!" Izuku said, "We're here to save you!"

Stain managed to sustain the attacks as he spat blood out of his mouth. He looked onto Izuku and Floyd, as he recognized them.

"_These two…_" He thought, "_... They're both from the Sports Festival. Shigaraki mentioned them before._" He looked over to Floyd, "_And if I'm not mistaken, he must be that Old Samurai's grandson. What a small world…_"

"Why?" Tenya said, "... First Reina-kun and Bakugou-kun, and now you two…? Why?"

"Because we were worried about you, that's why!" Reina told him as she wiped away her tears, "Chou-chan called me earlier, that you were going after him because of what he did to Tensei-san! I wasn't about to let you die!"

"Shoichi-kun!?" Tenya exclaimed, "You knew!?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." Chouko said as she groaned, "Reina-chan told me to keep an eye on you, and she was right in asking me to do so." She soon looked to Izuku and Floyd, "But more to the point, how did you find us here?"

"I heard the news about Stain beforehand." Izuku explained, "Sixty percent of the Hero Killers victims were found in a place without many people. That's why I searched away from the center of the commotion, in the alleyways near the Normal Agency. After Violet-san and Victor-kun debugged my phone, I searched them all one by one."

"Who?!" Tenya and Chouko exclaimed.

"They mean us!" Violet and Victor said pointing to themselves with a smile, before they suddenly struck a pose, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Everyone, even Stain had been silent as they saw the pose the twins gave, as no one knew what to say. All expect for Floyd, as his eyes sparkled at the sight of what kind of pose they were doing.

He shouted gleefully, "Is that-"

"Yup it is!" The Twins said.

"**ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING THAT STUPID POSE AGAIN!?**" Katsuki shouted to the twins.

"It's not the same pose from earlier first of all." Victor said.

"And secondly it's another favorite part of ours!" Violet added.

"Golden Wind and Stone Ocean!" Floyd said with a smile.

"**IS IT REALLY THE TIME AND PLACE TO DO THAT SHITTY POSE!?**" Katsuki shouted.

"**SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DIO BRANDO LOOKIN HEADASS!**" Floyd shouted, "a pose is required for an entrance."

"_**THAT'S**_ **WHAT YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT!?**" Reina and Izuku exclaimed.

"**DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT SHITTY DRACULA WANNABE!**" Katsuki yelled, "Wait… **WHY AM I EVEN CONCERNED ABOUT THAT MORE IMPORTANTLY!?**"

Floyd yelled back at him, "**MAYBE IF YOU READ THE MANGA YOU'VE KNOWN!**"

"**I'M NOT GONNA READ THE DAMN MANGA, EVEN IF YOU THREATEN MY LIFE!**" He yelled.

"**OKAY! MAYBE I SHOULD, EXPLOSION HAPPY BRANDO!**" Floyd barked back at him.

"Dude…" Violet said to Floyd, "... When this night is over, we gotta show you our collection."

"We have the first volume all the way to the current one!" Victor added.

Floyd said gleefully, "Yes, please!"

"**NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT A MANGA COLLECTION!**" Reina and Katsuki exclaimed.

"We'll explain later!" Izuku said to Tenya and Chouko, "We gotta get to a bigger street, so we can have an advantage and get Pros to help out! Can any of you move?!"

"No…" Tenya groaned, "... I can't move my body. Ever since he cut the both of us"

"He did something to us!" Chouko said, "We're not sure what, but it might be from his Quirk."

"It's just like the news commentators guessed!" Violet said.

"That must mean cutting must activate his Quirk!" Izuku said.

Floyd added with a smile, "So avoid it then? No problem!"

"I don't think that's the case…" Reina said as she soon stood up picking up her sword; she showed her wound on her shoulder causing Izuku and Floyd's eyes to widen in shock, "... He got a hit on me earlier, and I'm still moving."

"Then, even if you get injured his Quirk won't activate." Izuku said.

"Looks that way, Shitty Nerd." Katsuki said, "Though I still don't like the fact that he's carrying that many swords."

"If it's not a cut that does it, than what could it be?" Victor wondered aloud.

"You all shouldn't get involved!" Tenya yelled, "This doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"Of course it has everything to do with us!" Reina couldn't help but shout, "Quit being a stubborn ass, you idiot class president!"

Nearly everyone had been taken back by her tone of voice, though it hadn't been long before Stain had gotten their attention.

"Your friend came to save you…" Stain said, "... That's a great line isn't it? But, before Reina showed up, I have a duty to kill him. If we clash, of course… _**The weaker will be culled**_."

At this, the group couldn't help but shudder; they didn't know why, but they felt fear rise in their hearts at his sudden change in his tone of voice. They felt the chill crawl up their spines as if a spider had been there.

"I have no intention of hurting those two…" Stain said looking to Reina and Katsuki which had surprised the both of them, before he looked to Izuku, Floyd, Violet and Victor, "... But what will you four do, I wonder?"

"He's different than the Villains from USJ and the Dolls that's for sure." Izuku said as his body shook, "His eyes… Are that of a killer."

Floyd added as he gulped, "yeah.."

Reina soon noticed that behind Izuku's back, he had his phone; she saw him press the button to send their very location. She was quick to put together that Violet and Victor had something to do with it, though she hoped that anyone outside of Hosu, coming to help would get the location.

As Reina looked to Stain, she still couldn't help but feel uneasy about what he had told her earlier. The fact that he knows her mother, and for that matter, about the people she had always considered family… Could be keeping all of what she wanted to know from her.

She couldn't believe it… Or rather she didn't want to believe it. She had these thoughts going through her head, though right now, right in front of her, was the situation she had to focus on. And a problem she would unfortunately have to face later.

She soon spoke softly, "Listen to me, all of you… We're gonna have to stall for time. I think we might have a better chance if we all rush him at once. Katsuki-kun and I were having trouble before but since they're more of us, it might be more difficult for him."

"That might work." Violet said, putting on a set of gauntlets, "It's risky, but still it could work."

"Meaning if we all charge one of us might get lucky." Victor said as he put on the same type of gauntlets Violet had.

"You sure you can handle it?" Katsuki asked her.

"Don't worry." Reina replied, "I still have time left, and this wound won't stop me from fighting."

"How about you Floyd-san?" Izuku asked, "Can you still fight? You took a pretty hard hit with Vivazo earlier."

Floyd replied as he drew up a new weapon, "Don't worry, I'll live."

"Stop it!" Tenya yelled, "I already told you before, this has nothing to do with any of you!"

"Iida-san, be reasonable!" Chouoko said, groaning a little from her wounds, "We can't move right now! They maybe our only hope!"

"But-" He said, before Izuku cut him off.

"If you say that, than Heroes can't do anything!" Izuku said to him, "There… There are a lot of things I'd like to say, but I'll say it later for when we get you out of here!"

Floyd added, "Yeah! All of us in one piece!"

Izuku soon looked forward, as he activated he got ready to fight with the others, "It's just like All Might what said: Meddling when you don't need too… _**Is the essence of being a Hero**_!"

Stain's eyes widened as he saw the look in Izuku's eyes before he smiled and drew his blade.

"Izuku-kun!" Reina said, "Let's go!"

"Right!" Izuku said as he nodded.

The two of them went first; With Izuku now fully in control of his Quirk and Reina using her own went flying towards Stain, and Floyd and Katsuki followed soon after along with Violet and Victor. Stain went to counter Izuku and Reina as he went to attack with one but drew another.

Reina had been quick to block while Izuku went under him as he had gotten behind him. Reina kicked Stain back towards Izuku making him grunt.

"_One For All… __**FULL COWLING!**_"

Izuku threw a punch at him, though Stain had been quick to dodge. He was quick to draw another blade when Floyd came rushing at him.

Floyd said turning to Katsuki, "Do it Explosion Boy!"

"Shut up, I got it!" Katsuki yelled.

To Stain's surprise, he saw Katsuki's hands spark; the moment he touched the weapon in Floyd's hand had been set on fire, though the flame looked to be in control.

"Improvised move, Sword Fire Whip!" Floyd yelled as he went to swing the blade at Stain. The blade extended, and sent out what looked to be a wave of flames, making Stain to jump over it.

"You ain't getting away!" Floyd shouted as he moved it upward.

Stain was quick to block it but just barely; Violet and Victor quickly got above him as they turned on their gauntlets, which had been powered by electricity.

"**EAT THIS!**" Violet and Victor shouted.

The two of them threw a punch at Stain, but ended up just missing him as they had been kicked out of the air. The twins had been knocked into Katsuki and Floyd as they went to attack again.

"Guys!" Reina exclaimed.

"**WATCH IT!**" Katsuki yelled.

Floyd yelled, "Yeah!"

"Sorry, he got us by surprise…" Violet groaned.

"Give us a break, we just got out of the hospital for God's sake." Victor said.

"**LIKE THAT'S AN EXCUSE!**" Katsuki shouted at the twins.

Floyd yelled at Katsuki as he pinched his ear, "Hey! They're trying their best okay! Lay off!"

"**LOOK OUT!**" Reina exclaimed as Stain went to attack again.

The four of them quickly moved out of the way as Stain went to thrust his blade towards them. Reina and Izuku soon went to attack, though just as she went to swing her sword, he managed to trip her and kick her off to the side making her cough.

This didn't stop Izuku from charging at him; Stain swung his blade however the moment he blinked, he seemed to have vanished before his very eyes.

"_He disappeared?!_" He exclaimed in his thoughts, "_No…!_"

He looked above his head, as he saw Izuku sparking with green lighting.

"Five percent…!" Izuku said, "... Detroit Smash!"

He threw a punch at Stain which he had been able to dodge with eyes. Though the way he moved, couldn't help but take Reina back; Even Floyd, Chouko Tenya seemed to recognize the way he displayed his movements.

Katsuki on the other hand looked irritated.

"_No way…!_" Reina said in her thoughts, "_... Those moves…!_"

"_It can't be!_" Chouko said in her head.

"_His moves look like-!_" Tenya said.

Floyd thought as his jaw dropped slightly, "_-Just like the Pisshead's!_"

Katsuki clicked his tongue as he glared, "_That shitty little bastard!_"

Izuku soon landed on the ground next to Reina, as he caught his breath. "Reina-chan!" He exclaimed as he helped her to sit up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied, before smiling at him, "Glad to see you finally controlled that Quirk of yours."

Izuku couldn't help but smile, "Me too."

"Save the compliments for after!" Violet said, before pointing to Stain as he looked to be recovering from his attack, "We still have to take care of this guy!"

Izuku and Reina stood up from the ground as they both readied themselves again. "We can win this, if we do this together!" Reina said to Izuku.

Izuku nodded, "You're right! We just gotta-"

Izuku had been cut off suddenly as he felt his body get paralyzed; the group jumped when Izuku let out a groan.

"Izuku-kun!?" Reina exclaimed.

"Deku, what the hells wrong with you!?" Katsuki said.

"I-" Izuku groaned, "-I can't move!"

"But how!?" Victor said, "You don't have a cut on you!"

Violet soon examined his body, and noticed a tiny tear on his costume. "He managed to graze you!?" Violet exclaimed, "Even a wound this small!?"

"_A graze_!?" Izuku exclaimed in his thoughts before he saw blood on Stains blade; His eyes widened slightly in realization.

They turned to Stain as they saw him pull the blade away from his mouth. Floyd shouted at him, "**HEY! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT BUT YOU GONNA GET IT NOW!**" He swung his fire whip at Stain only for him dodge again, "Wha-"

Stain soon managed to get a cut on Floyd's cheek, as he just managed to move out of the way of the attack.

"Tch! Shit!" Floyd exclaimed. He charged Stain as he shouted, "**I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU TRY THAT AGA-**"

Stain soon licked the blade that contained Floyd's blood, and his body froze; he fell onto the ground as he cried out.

"Floyd!" Reina and Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd tried to move his body, but couldn't. He said as he groaned, "What the hell?! Why can't I move?"

"You too!?" Violet exclaimed.

"What in the world is going on!?" Victor shouted, "How is he doing that!?"

Reina looked over to Stain, "What have you done to them!?"

Stain only gave a chuckle to Reina, which only seemed to irritate Floyd. He shouted angrily, "**SHE WAS ASKING YOU A QUESTION, NO NOSE!**"

"Don't worry, Aihara!" Violet said, readying her weapons again, "We'll take him out!"

"This time we'll catch him by surprise!" Victor yelled.

"Violet-chan! Victor-san!" Reina yelled, as they soon charged, "Wait!"

Though it had been too late, as Victor and Violet went in for the attack. Stain was quick to dodge them and counter. He quickly hit them both on the legs, making them cry out and fall to the floor.

"No!" Reina cried out, as she had been about to run to Victor and Violet, only to be stopped by Katsuki.

"Damn it..." Violet groaned, "... Well that could've gone better."

"Tis but a scratch, am I right?" Victor said as he tried to laugh, "Ow, it even hurts to laugh."

Stain looked to Reina and Katsuki, "And then there were two."

"Damn it all…" Katsuki said, "... He's just playing us!"

Reina's body shook as she readied her sword again, "We can still do this. We can still beat him…!"

Stain drew his blade once more, "Come and try Reina. Show me if you have your mother's spirit."

Reina flinched at this before she charged at Stain, taking Katsuki by surprise, and even Stain as she charged. Right when she was about swing her vision started to worsen; the world around her seemed to change as her head let out a piercing ring. She let out a scream, as she found herself falling the floor, dropping her sword as she hit the ground hard.

"Reina!" Katsuki shouted as he ran over to her.

"Reina-chan!" Chouko yelled.

"Oh no!" Native said in realization.

Floyd shouted, "Not good!"

"Reina-kun!?" Tenya shouted, "What's happening to her!?"

"Reina-chan!" Izuku yelled with worry.

Katsuki took her in his arms as Reina clutched her head, "Reina, are you okay?!"

"My-" Reina groaned, "-My head-I-"

She screamed again as she felt the ring intensify as her nose started to bleed.

* * *

_The world around her started to turn red, as her friends around her disappeared. She found herself alone in front of a familiar shrine. Crows stood all around, as their eyes shined in the blood red twilight of the sun. _

"_Wha-What? Why am I-?" _

_She looked around the area, as she had been on the verge of hyperventilating. _

"_Izuku-kun! Floyd-kun! Katsuki-kun! Where are you!?"_

_Just then, she heard a sound that made her freeze; it had been the sounds of that of booming footsteps coming from the shrine. The doors slowly opened, as she saw drops of blood come to the hardwood floor. Her face turned pale at the sight of a nine foot tall creature, as it had been a different beast from the one she had seen before. The creature appeared to be covered in blood as even it's eyes looked to be crying blood. _

_It growled and hissed, as it bared its fangs to her, and looked to be hunched over as it even had claws. _

"_**L… i… T… T… l… e a… L… I… c… E…**_" _It spoke with its voice sounding distorted, "__**...w… O… n'T… Y… o… U… C… o… m… E… P… l… A… Y…?**_"

"_N-No!" Reina exclaimed as she started to back up, "Not you! You can't be here…!" _

"_**C… O… m… e… p… l… A… Y… L… i… T… t… l… e… A… l… I… c… E…**_" _The beast said. _

_All she could do was let out a shriek._

* * *

To Reina, it had been the most terrifying thing imaginable; one she didn't expect to see again, until now and all you she could do was scream.

However… In reality when she screamed the people around her didn't know she looked so terrified. She shoved Katsuki away from her, as she started to back up.

"Reina?!" Katsuki said, "Hey, what's wrong with you!?"

Her back soon hit Izuku, and she let out another scream as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Reina-chan?" Izuku said, before he noticed the familiar look on her face, "Oh no…"

Floyd soon called out to her, "**YO! SNAP OUT OF IT!**"

Reina finally backed up into a wall as she started to cry as she bought her legs close to her body. Finally she started to speak, as she put her arms around her, "Zo… Zorn… Zo… Zorn…"

The group looked shocked, all except Katsuki who's eyes widened in realization. "Zorn?" Izuku said, "Why is she saying Zorn?"

Floyd couldn't help but ask, "Question is Who the heck is Zorn?"

"Not a who, it's from a book!" Violet said.

Floyd did a double take, "What book!?"

"I think she means Watership Down." Chouko said.

"That doesn't make sense!" Victor said, "Why is she saying something from a book!?"

"The code red…" Katsuki said softly, as Reina repeated the word over and over again, "...What she told me about… Why is it-"

"So they taught her to say that if something like this were to happen?" Stain said as he looked to Reina, seeing how much pain she had been as her nose and even the bandages where her third eye had been hidden bled, "She used to go through this kind of pain too when she was young. It's really a damn shame..a girl her age shouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing… All this is why, she shouldn't have been left in the Pro heroes care.."

Katsuki immediately stepped in front of Reina when Stain went to approached her. "Don't you dare come near her!" Katsuki threatened as his hands sparked, "You try to so much as touch her, I'll blow your damn face off!"

Katsuki jumped when he felt the blade go by his cheek making a cut. His body trembled slightly, though he still held his look.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" Stain said.

Before Katsuki could attack, Stain licked the sword containing his blood, and he suddenly felt himself freeze making him groan.

"Kaa-chan!" Izuku shouted.

Floyd yelled, "**YOU BASTARD!**"

"I-I can't move!" Katsuki said as he tried to at least move his legs, but he couldn't, "What did you-Do to me bastard!?"

"I'll help her before I deal with the others…" Stain said before he turned to Tenya and Native, "... After I take care of this first."

"No!" Izuku said as he tried to move, "Stop!"

"Don't hurt them!" Violet cried out.

"Please don't kill them!" Victor yelled.

"Please I beg of you!" Chouko shouted tearfully.

Floyd exclaimed "Touch a single hair on them and you're gonna get the beatdown from yours truly! **GUARTENNED!**"

Stain stopped for a moment before he turned over to Izuku. "... From earlier-" He said, "-Your attack wasn't powerful enough. It's not that you saw through my movements. You left my field of vision and maneuvered so that you would definitely be able to bring me down… That's what your movements were like." He started to step forward towards them again, "People who are all talk are a dime of dozen, but like her child and that boy… You're worth letting live. You're different from these guys."

Izuku looked shocked at this, as he looked over to Reina who had been in pain. "Her… Child?" Izuku repeated softly as he looked to be in shock.

"And you…" Stain added as he looked to Floyd "... Though you are the spitting image of your mother and father… Somehow… I feel a different vibe from you..as in you're not them...but your own person..and those sword skills are different than that old samurai's.."

Floyd's eyebrow twitched at this as he said, "Gee, Thanks..Nice to see even Villains compliment me.."

This time Stain had said nothing as he turned back to Tenya; he held the blade in his hand.

"N-No, wait!" Izuku exclaimed, "Stop it!"

"Iida-san!" Chouko exclaimed as tears ran down her cheeks

"You bastard, don't!" Katsuki shouted.

"No!" The twins yelled.

Floyd yelled, "Don't you dare!"

Just as Stain was about put an end to Tenya's life, the group, excluding Reina had been taken back when a set of flames came through the alley. Stain jumped over them, and the group looked to be in shock.

"Flames!?" Violet exclaimed.

"Is it Endeavor!?" Victor said.

"Grumpy Flame dad?" Floyd asked.

Izuku and Katsuki soon looked to where the flames came from; their eyes widened in shock as they saw who it had been. Stain landed on the ground as he clicked his tongue.

"It's just one after the other…" He said in annoyance, "... There are a lot of people in my way today."

The person down the alleyway spoke, as he held up his phone, "Midoriya. You need to give more details in times like this. You made us late."

Izuku, Katsuki, Floyd, Chouko and Tenya were shocked to realize that the person standing at the other end of the alleyway had been their classmates. The Todoroki Twins, Shoto and Fubuki; though Fubuki looked a little tense as his left side had been lit a flame.

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku exclaimed.

"And Fubuki-chan!" Chouko yelled as she sounded relieved, "Oh thank God!"

Floyd said with a smile, "Just in time too!"

"Shut the front door…" Violet said, before she yelled, "... **ENDEAVOR, THE SCARY PRO HERO HAS KIDS!?**"

"**SINCE WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!?**" Victor exclaimed out of confusion, before he groaned, "Ow, work through the pain…!"

Floyd yelled at the twins as he had been in shock, "You mean y'all never knew!?"

"The Half and Half bastard!?" Katsuki yelled, "And the Icey girl are here too!? What are you guys doing here!?"

Izuku looked to Shoto in shock, "And-You're using your left side…!"

"That's _**my**_ line." Shoto said to Izuku, as he deactivated his flames, "It took Fubuki and I a few seconds to figure out what you meant after we got Shoichi's text message. Though it was pretty difficult since you just sent your location info. You're not really one to send that for no reason."

"You were able to send our location?" Chouko said to Izuku shocked, "But all of our phones crashed, didn't it?"

"The Twin Nerds…" Katsuki said, "... They managed to get rid of the bug on your phone didn't they Deku!?"

"Ye-yeah." Izuku replied, "Sorry I didn't mention that to you before."

"But the bug made all of our phones crash!" Floyd said, "It should've happened to them too!"

"Wait…" Violet said putting it together, as she pulled herself to the wall, along with Victor so that they were sitting up, "The only way for them to avoid the bug is… _**If they were never there when it happened**_! That means, they must've been outside of the radius when the bug hit our phones!"

Her brother gave a laugh, as he mimicked an explosion from his head, "Wow, seems like lady luck was on our side after all!"

"Are ya sure you two aren't NEETs?" Floyd asked.

"**THAT'S WHAT YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT INKHEAD!?**" Katsuki yelled.

Shoto soon made his move, as he used his right side to freeze the floor, causing Stain to jump from the floor again. Fubuki soon used her Quirk as she made a slope of ice so that they were inches up off the ground.

"You meant that you were in trouble and called for help, right?" Shoto said, before he charged at Stain, "Don't worry, the Pros will be here in a few minutes!" He activated his Quirk as he used his fire towards Stain as he jumped off the wall; the fire caused the ice to melt, making everyone slide. Fubuki slid down the ice along with them, but she kept herself standing, while everyone else fell to the floor.

"Hot Belgian Waffles that's hot!" Violet and Victor shouted.

Floyd despite his condition tried to move away from the fire, "Fire bad! Fire bad!"

"Fubuki!" Shoto said, "Keep them safe, I'll handle them!"

Fubuki nodded as Shoto went to attack Stain again. She quickly checked on the group, and looked over what sort of injuries they had, before going over to Katsuki.

"Are you okay?" She signed to him quickly, "Can any of you move?"

"No!" Katsuki told her, "The bastard did something to us! We can't move no matter how hard we try!"

"You can understand sign!?" Floyd exclaimed.

"**NOT THE TIME HALF BREED!**" Katsuki shouted.

Floyd yelled back aggressively, "**HEY IT'S A QUESTION!**"

"Look that's not important!" Katsuki soon said to Fubuki, "Worry about her!"

Fubuki wondered what he meant before she soon heard a cry, as she noticed Reina on the ground, bleeding not from her wounds, but from her nose and the bandages around her head.

"What's wrong with her?" She signed to Katsuki.

"She's going through an episode right now!" He said.

"An episode, what do you mean?" She said.

"I'll explain later!" Katsuki told her, "We just have to help her, before she bleeds to death!"

Though she looked uneasy Fubuki nodded her head, before she went over to Reina's side as she had still been screaming.

As Shoto had been able to push Stain back, he looked to the people currently frozen as he looked a bit uneasy though didn't show it to the people before him.

"_Someone's time will be up, huh?_" Stain thought in his head, "_If I don't finish this quick-_"

"This is just like the information implies." Shoto said, "I won't let you kill any of them Hero Killer."

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku yelled to him, "You can't let this guy see your blood!"

"Huh?" Everyone exclaimed.

"What do you mean!?" Floyd said.

"His Quirk!" Izuku explained, "I think he controls his opponents actions by ingesting them orally. That's how he got us before! He sucks blood to keep them from moving."

"Are you serious!?" Violet said.

"Then-!" Katsuki said, "-That's why he has so much blades under his belt! That's how he can get someone's blood!"

Floyd added as he clicked his tongue, "Damn! We should have known! How are we gonna stop a guy with a Quirk like his?!"

"Uh… You can't move remember?" Victor reminded.

Floyd shouted back at the twin, "**I KNEW THAT!**" He soon turned to Katsuki as she asked "Also when did you learn sign language?"

"Like I told you-Not the damn time!" Katsuki yelled.

Floyd shouted back, "**I JUST WANT TO KNOW AN ANSWER DAMN IT!**"

"So that's how it is…" Shoto said, "... Then if I can keep my distance-"

Stain caught him by surprise when he threw a blade at Shoto; he moved slightly but he had gotten a cut on his cheek.

"_Shoot!_" He exclaimed in his thoughts before Stain jumped towards him and attacked Shoto.

"You have good friends, Ingenium!" Stain said as he went to swing his blade at Shoto.

He quickly acted as he put a wall of ice between him and Stain. Just as he did, his eyes felt a sudden sting in his eyes and noticed something above him.

"_A sword!?_" Shoto shouted in his head, "_He must've thrown it at the same time as that bla-_"

He soon felt a tug on his collar, and Stain had been about to lick the blood off of his cheek. Shoto quickly used his flames, pushing Stain back.

"That was close!" He said before he quickly used his ice, making Stain jump back. He grabbed his sword before slicing up the ice before him. Everytime he tried to get close Shoto in the end only ended up pushing him back.

As Shoto kept on attacking, Fubuki had been quick to make a wall of ice in front of each of them as to protect them from the flames; though for Reina, she held onto her as she had passed out from the bloodloss she endured, though she still appeared to be in pain as she groaned.

Tenya looked to Reina, before he looked to others as they were still struggling to move.

"Why…" Tenya said, "... Why are all of you guys..?"

He watched Shoto continue to push Stain back, though he looked to be struggling to do so.

"Please, just stop!" He exclaimed, "I'm the one that inherited my brothers name! I have to be the one to do it! That guy's mine…!"

Shoto soon activated his flames again, just as Fubuki shut her eyes, as to not look at the very fires she had been so desperately afraid of, and held Reina closer to her.

"You inherited it?" Shoto said before using his ice, "That's strange! The Ingenium I saw before didn't have that look on his face!"

Tenya had been taken aback by this as Shoto continued on with his attack, "You've got a lot going on behind the scenes of your family's back don't you?"

Izuku let out another groan as he tried to tell his body to move. "Gotta help Todoroki-kun…!" He exclaimed. Soon enough Izuku had been taken back when he noticed something peculiar… _**He had started moving again**_.

Stain soon sliced the ice in his path, they had shattered into a thousand pieces, "To block your own view against an opponent faster than you… What a foolish plan."

"We'll see about that!" Shoto said, before he started to use his flames again.

Shoto let out a sudden cry when a total of three blades had suddenly been shoved into his arm, thus ceasing his flames. Stain had soon been above him as he held his blade towards him, "You're pretty good too." They soon realized that Stain wasn't heading for Shoto at all, instead, he was heading towards the downed Pro Hero beside him.

"Native!" Chouko exclaimed.

"Shit!" Katsuki shouted.

"No!" Violet and Victor cried out.

Just than a streak of green lighting went passed the group and leaped high into the air. Izuku grabbed Stain by the scarf and dragged him across the wall; though his body looked to be limped a little.

"Midoriya!?" Shoto, Chouko, Violet, Victor and Tenya exclaimed out of confusion.

"Deku!?" Katsuki shouted.

"I can move normally for some reason now!" Izuku shouted.

"How did he-" Floyd started to say. It wasn't before he noticed he that his fingers started to twitch again, although it was no time to celebrate he got his sketchbook as he drew another weapon which was in the form of a bat as he once again shouted "Leroy Jenkins!"

With his body slightly limped, he jumped towards Stain as to help out Izuku, and surprising the group once more.

"Aihara!?" Shoto, Chouko, Violet, Victor, Katsuki and Tenya yelled.

"Wait…" Shoto said, "... Could it be a time limit?"

"Wait, that can't be!" Native said, "If it was, than we would all be moving by now!"

"Damn it all!" Katsuki couldn't help but curse.

Floyd couldn't help but cheer, "**AW YEAH! TIME FOR A FULL SWING!**"

As Floyd swung his bat at Stain's ribs giving it a direct hit.

"_Damn it!_" Stain said in his thoughts, "_Don't tell me these two are type O's!_"

Izuku and Floyd's attack caused Stain to fly and hit the ground hard, though had been quick to recover. Izuku and Floyd would've met the same fate, were it not for Fubuki, who had acted fast as to activate her Quirk creating a slope of ice allowing them to slide across.

"Thanks Fubuki-chan!" Floyd said as he gave a thumbs up, while him and Izuku recovered.

"Get back you two!" Shoto yelled.

Izuku and Floyd quickly moved out of the way, as Shoto had been quick create a wall of ice towards Stain, causing him to dodge again. Izuku and Floyd managed to crawl back towards Shoto and others. Floyd said with a smile, "feels good to be up and running again!"

"He takes a person's blood to keep them from moving…" Izuku started to say, "... Since Floyd-san and I got free first… I can think of three possible reasons. It could be less of an effective with more people the amount ingested could affect how long it works, or there could be a difference in effectiveness based on a person's blood type!"

"Blood type you say?" Victor said, "Wait-Everyone, quick, what are your blood type!?"

Everyone looked confused but had been compelled to answer.

"Mi-Mine is B." Native replied.

"I'm AB." Chouko said.

"I'm a type A…" Tenya answered.

"Same with me!" Katsuki added.

Stain smiled at this, as he couldn't help but give a laugh, "Blood types… _**Well, you hit the nail on that one**_."

* * *

_**HERO KILLER STAIN**_

_**QUIRK TYPE: BLOOD CURDLE**_

_**Just by tasting someone's blood, he can stop there movements from up to eight minutes. Type O, A, AB, and B, the amount of time he can stop them goes in that order from least to most.**_

* * *

The group looked shocked at this, mostly at the fact that he just openly admitted what his Quirk had been. "… That's how he did it!" Violet exclaimed, "That's how he killed all those Pro-Heroes! If it really is based on blood types than he could freeze them like that!"

"Though…" Izuku said, "... We can't really do anything just by knowing his Quirk."

"I wanted to hurry up, and carry the others out of here, and get Reina somewhere safe-" Shoto said, "-But he can react so fast he can avoid my ice and fire. Even if I tell Fubuki to get them out, she wouldn't be able to protect them with her Quirk if he decides to go after them."

Floyd said as he had been irritated at this point, "Yeah and looks like Stain ain't calling it quits either!"

"Right now our best option is to hold on until the pros get here." Shoto told them.

"Todoroki-kun, you've already lost too much blood." Izuku told him, as he started to activate his Quirk again, "I'll distract him, you and Floyd-san support me from behind!"

Floyd said to Izuku, "Roger!"

"It is a pretty huge risk." Shoto said, "But… I guess it's the only thing we can do."

"Then… The three of us, will protect them!" Izuku said determined.

"I don't need protecting damn it!" Katsuki shouted.

Floyd yelled at him, "**SHUT IT, EXPLOSION BOY!** You're in no position to fight at the moment. Just leave it to us. Well kick his ass six ways to Sunday!"

"Three against one?" Stain said, "It won't be an easy task."

Thus, Izuku started to move, as he charged head first, with Floyd and Shoto waiting for an opportunity to attack. Tenya watched as they fought, as he had been driven to tears at this point. He recounted everything that happened till that point and looked at what he had become.

"_**Save that guy first.**_"

"_**What am I doing!? You're the one that's bleeding on the floor!**_"

"_**Of course it has everything to do with us! Quit being stubborn, you idiot class president!**_"

"_**We're here to save you Iida!**_"

"_**That's strange! The Ingenium I saw before didn't have that look on his face!**_"

"_**Then… The three of us, will protect them!**_"

"_**I'll kill you!**_"

Looking back on it now… He hated what he had become.

He just couldn't believe that he sunk this low. He wanted to become a Hero, more than anything in the world, and yet… The only thing he thought about was killing the person responsible. Why did he stoop so low? How could've it gotten so far?

Right now, he just wanted it all to stop, and yet at the moment, he was powerless to do anything at this point.

As Izuku kept him busy, he felt the blade cut through his costume and onto his leg; the minute he hit the wall, Stain licked the blade, ceasing his movements once more. Izuku saw him charge at him, this time with more ferocity.

"_This guy's movements, they're completely different from before!_" He thought in his head.

Stain went in for the attack, though was soon prevented by Shoto and Floyd.

Floyd charged at Stain as he drew up another weapon, which had been that of a blade this time. He yelled as he charged at the Killer, "**NICE TRY! YOU AIN'T GETTING ANYONE'S BLOOD TODAY!**"

Shoto kept him covered with the help of his flames, making sure that the flames didn't hit Floyd or his ink weapon. Tenya looked to his comrades again; his eyes wandered to Reina, as Fubuki held her close keeping her eyes shut as her body trembled.

"Please stop…" Tenya pleaded, as he cried, "... I'm… I'm already…"

"**IF YOU WANT US TO STOP, THEN STAND UP AND FIGHT!**" Shoto shouted before using his ice to Stain, only for him to dodge and and slice up the ice again, "**THE ONLY WORDS I CAN SAY TO YOU ARE, LOOK PROPERLY AT YOU WANT TO BECOME!**"

Tenya's eyes widened at this, the tears seemed to have disappeared as finally…**_He too began to move_****.**

(**_Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC_**)


	26. Chapter 17: True Colors

_She knew she couldn't stop running. _

_She knew she couldn't ever stop. _

_If she did, she would be consumed by the beast._

_If she did, she would die. _

_That was something she couldn't afford right now. _

_The world around her as she knew was clouded with red, and a thick layer of the night before her. She had no idea where she was going. The only thing she had to guide her was the spotlight of red to guide her. She ran from the heavy footsteps just behind her as it called out to her, tempting her to go towards him. _

_But she knew better than that. _

_Which is why she kept on running as far as her legs could carry. _

"_**A...l...I...C…e…**_" _The voice said, "__**A...L...I...c..E… C...O...m...E… p...L...a...Y…**_"

_Reina ended up tripping on herself, and found herself rolling along the ground, until she felt her body hit something. She felt what she hit, and found it to be a set of doors; feeling around, she found a set of knobs and she had gotten the doors open before getting inside. _

_She backed up to the wall, as she curled up into a ball. _

_The monster had been outside, as it's footsteps had gotten closer to where she was hiding. _

"_**A...l...I...C…e… A...L...I...c..E… C...O...m...E… p...L...a...Y…**_"

_Reina couldn't help but cry as her body trembled. _

"_I'm scared… I'm scared… I don't like it here… It's dark… I'm scared…" _

_For a moment, Reina had soon reverted into a child; a child that had been wounded from when she was found; wounds that she didn't remember getting as she had been hiding in a shrine, underneath what had now been a dead tree._

"_Someone… __**Someone save me**_…"

* * *

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu No to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

As Izuku kept him busy, he felt the blade cut through his costume and onto his leg; the minute he hit the wall, Stain licked the blade, ceasing his movements once more. Izuku saw him charge at him, this time with more ferocity.

"_This guy's movements, they're completely different from before!_" He thought in his head.

Stain went in for the attack, though was soon prevented by Shoto and Floyd.

Floyd charged at Stain as he drew up another weapon, which had been that of a blade this time. He yelled as he charged at the Killer, "**NICE TRY! YOU AIN'T GETTING ANYONE'S BLOOD TODAY!**"

Shoto kept him covered with the help of his flames, making sure that the flames didn't hit Floyd or his ink weapon. Tenya looked to his comrades again; his eyes wandered to Reina, as Fubuki held her close keeping her eyes shut as her body trembled.

"Please stop…" Tenya pleaded, as he cried, "... I'm… I'm already…"

"**IF YOU WANT US TO STOP, THEN STAND UP AND FIGHT!**" Shoto shouted before using his ice to Stain, only for him to dodge and and slice up the ice again, "**THE ONLY WORDS I CAN SAY TO YOU ARE, LOOK PROPERLY AT YOU WANT TO BECOME!**"

Tenya flinched at this, as the tears began to flow. He saw his memories reply again in the back of his head, which made his heart ache.

"_**Inegium, it is the name of the Hero who will defeat you!**_"

Just thinking of those words had created a bitter taste in his mouth. Once more, he looked to his surroundings as he watched his classmates fight against Stain.

"_What… __**What kind of a Hero am I**_…_?_" He thought in his head, "_... Protected by my friends! Having them bleed before me…!_"

His eyes moved towards Native, as he recalled Stain's words from earlier.

"_**Save that guy first. Reflect on yourself and save others. Don't use your power for yourself. Being taken in by hatred before you and trying to fill your own desires… That is the furthest from what a Hero should be.**_"

He couldn't help but admit to himself that he was right… He hated it, so much at the fact he had been right.

"_Hero Killer Stain… In order to teach him a lesson, I used my brother's name… I only saw what was in front of me… I couldn't see anything except myself…!_"

The tears seemed to have disappeared as finally… _**He too began to move**_. The flames became more intense as Stain had proved to be too quick for Shoto. He was soon hurtling towards Native again.

"**FLOYD-SAN! TODOROKI-KUN!**" Izuku yelled, "**ON YOUR RIGHT!**"

Floyd shouted as he quickly drew up a shield, "**CATCH!**"

He tossed the shield between him, and Native, forcing Stain to kick off of it. Shoto quickly got in front of Floyd as he used his flames again to push him back. "**AIHARA, NOW!**" Shoto yelled.

Floyd quickly drew up a spear as he soon said with a smile, "**EXPLODING SPEAR FIRE!**"

He tossed the spear at Stain, though when he moved out of the way, the spear had just missed Violet and Victor leaving them paralyzed. "**COULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR AIMING!?**" Violet yelled.

"**YEAH, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?**" Victor shouted.

Floyd yelled at them, "Sorry!"

"**YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS EVANS!**" Violet and Victor yelled.

Floyd shouted, "hey! I said I was sorry!"

Tenya started to move his hand, as he had been clenching it into a fist.

"_It's just as you said… Hero Killer…. I'm different from them… I'm immature! I can't hold a candle to them! Even so…_"

Shoto quickly made a forest of ice in the alleyway, though Stain had dashed through it all, wielding his blades; Shoto used his flames once more.

"Ice and flames!" Stain said as he charged "No one ever told you… You're too focused on your Quirk! You're careless!"

The groups eyes widened at this, as Stain was suddenly in front of Shoto; his blade was suddenly underneath his arm pit. Floyd had no time to react, as he tried to draw up a weapon. "**TODOROKI!**" Izuku and Floyd yelled.

Tenya soon struggled to stand on his feet, despite his wounds hindering him. Staggering on his feet, he soon activated his Quirk.

"_If I don't stand right now… I'll never be able to catch up to them, or Tensei!_"

Stain soon noticed Tenya started to stand back up, as he clicked his tongue, "_Damn… It must've stopped working!_"

"**RECIPRO BURST!**"

Tenya dashed towards Stain, and kicked the blade to the point where the blade broke with only but a kick. The minute he landed on the ground, he kicked Stain; despite him blocking the attack, Tenya had been able to send him flying. Fubuki gave a smile as she couldn't help but laugh.

"He's moving!?" Violet and Victor said.

"**IIDA-SAN!**" Chouko cheered, "**YOU CAN MOVE AGAIN!**"

"It's about damn time four eyes!" Katsuki said, before his hands started to twitch as well.

"Iida-kun!" Izuku said as looked as though he had been about to cry.

Floyd said with excitement, "Hell yeah!"

"You got free?" Shoto said shocked, "That Quirk isn't as great as I thought."

"Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun, Aihara-kun, Fubuki-kun, Shoichi-kun, Bakugou-kun, and…" Tenya started to say, before his eyes wandered to Reina, who had only been giving labored breaths at this point; for a moment his eyes softened before he regained his look, "... This has nothing to do with you… And I apologize."

"You're saying that again?" Izuku said surprised.

Floyd couldn't help but add, "Seriously man, we get it. It's cool."

"Let me finish!" Tenya said, "... I'm sorry, to all of you. Like I said, this has nothing to do with you… That's why… That's why I can't allow any of you to bleed any more than this!"

"Iida-san…" Chouko said worryingly.

Most of them jumped when the blade hit the floor; Stain looked at his own hand as he saw it had been bleeding.

"It's no use trying to be reformed for appearance's sake." Stain said to Tenya, "A person's essence doesn't change so easily. You will never be anything but a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires. You are a cancer to society that wraps of heroes. Someone must set you straight."

"You're an anachronistic fundamentalist." Shoto stated, "Iida, don't listen to the logic of a murderer."

Tenya shook his head, "No, he's right. I have no right to call myself a Hero… Even so, I cannot give in." He clenched his hand, as they saw blood drip from his shoulder, "If I give in, than Ingenium will die."

"Out of the question." Stain stated.

Shoto soon went on the offensive as he used his flames again, causing everyone to duck and cover. Stain however leaped high in the air before he thrusted his sword into the wall and used it as a perch to avoid getting engulfed.

"Idiot!" Native shouted, "I'm the one the Hero Killer was after in the first place, and the kid in the white armor right?! Don't fight back! Get Reina-chan and yourselves out of here!"

"It doesn't look like he'll give me an opening like that!" Shoto said, "Something clearly changed just now! He's flustered!"

Shoto soon used his ice to keep him at a distance as he leaped off his blade. "There's the uncertain element of blood type and he needs to get in close for it to work." Shoto told them as Stain broke through the ice again and again.

"To top it all off, it doesn't last long for us!" Izuku said, "Now that I think about it he's Quirk isn't exactly powerful!"

"I'm surprised he held out when all of us charged him at once." Floyd said.

"But he'll make you freeze up if he gets your blood!" Violet said, "And it doesn't help that he's gotten desperate to kill your class president and Native before help shows up!"

"His tenacity is insane!" Victor added.

"Iida-kun!" Izuku said as he started to stand up again, "Can you hit him again with your Quirk?"

"I can try!" Tenya replied.

He went to activate his Quirk, though the moment he did, all they came out was a puff of smoke. "Iida-san your legs!" Chouko exclaimed.

"Is it supposed to smoking like that!?" Violet shouted.

"Damn it!" Tenya said, "I must've broke the radiator from my kick earlier!"

Floyd soon exclaimed, "Oh, for real?!"

"That's bad!" Victor exclaimed, "What do we do now!?"

Tenya's eyes widened in realization before he turned over to Fubuki, "Fubuki-kun! I know you're taking care of Reina-kun right now, but I need a favor! Will you help!?"

Fubuki nodded her head hesitantly and tilted her head, as if to ask why.

"I need you to freeze my legs!" He told her.

Everyone looked shocked to hear this kind of thing, even Violet and Victor.

"**FREEZE THEM!?**" The group yelled in shock.

"Isn't that dangerous for you four eyes!?" Katsuki yelled as he tried to move his legs.

"Yeah, won't they explode if something is blocked!?" Chouko said.

"No, no, I need her to freeze them without blocking my exhaust!" Tenya said to them, "I can't do anything right now, not until they cool! I would ask Todoroki-kun but he can barely control his left as it is, so it has to be Fubuki-kun."

"That might work, actually!" Izuku said, "Fubuki-chan, will you help him?!"

Fubuki looked uneasy as she looked to Tenya worryingly. Floyd soon said with a smile, "Hey, don't worry. You can do this!"

Fubuki looked hesitant again, though after a moment she gave a nod as her look changed. Setting Reina against the wall she went over to Tenya before she activated her Quirk, and started to freeze up his valves. Stain noticed, before he went to throw his blades towards Shoto.

"You're in my way!" Stain yelled.

"**TODOROKI, LOOK OUT!**" Izuku, and Chouko shouted.

Katsuki found himself moving again; using his Quirk he rocketed towards between him and Stain. "**PAYBACK BITCH!**" Katsuki shouted as he used his Quirk on Stain, pushing him back.

"Bakugou!" Shoto exclaimed out of surprise.

"Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed, as he tried to move, "Floyd-san, help him!"

Floyd gave a sigh before he said "Yeah!"

"I'll provide support Aihara!" Shoto told him.

Katsuki threw attacks at Stain left and right, only for him to dodge each of his attacks with ease; Stain only pierced him with a blade on his shoulder making him cry out.

"I'll make you pay for what you tried to do to Reina!" Katsuki yelled as he ripped the blade out of his shoulder, and charged at him again, "I'll make you pay for making doing that to me, and I'll make you pay for trying to hurt her you bastard!"

Stain said to Katsuki as he blocked another kick, "You really are a stubborn boy, aren't you?'

"**STOP COMPARING ME TO A BRAT!**" Katsuki yelled as he went to use his Quirk.

However he couldn't stop himself when he saw a blade coming towards him, aiming for his other arm. "_Shit!_" He exclaimed in his head, "_He blindsided me!?_ _I can't counter it, I've gotta block!_"

It wasn't long till Floyd got between them, as he drew up a staff. The blade nearly touched his shoulder as he blocked it with the base of it.

Floyd said with a smile, "Sorry! The only one who's allowed to beat the shit out of this trigger happy loser is me!"

Katsuki gave a smile of his own, "Let's kick his ass-**AIHARA!**"

Floyd added as he charged, "Hell's yeah!"

Floyd gave him a good hard kick before he charged at Stain, Katsuki followed in tow, as Fubuki went to work. She froze up his valves covering everything but the exhaust, just as Izuku began to move again. She had given them the thumbs up as if to tell them that he was ready.

"Iida-kun!" Izuku said as he struggled to stand, "Let's do this… Together!"

"Right, Midoriya-kun!" Tenya said.

Stain noticed Tenya and Izuku getting ready to attack; just as Katsuki and Floyd charged he tossed a blade towards Shoto first however to keep him from using his flames.

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku exclaimed.

Tenya quickly acted as he put his arm between him and his blade; the blade sunk into his skin causing him to scream. "Iida!" Izuku and Chouko exclaimed.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" Katsuki and Floyd yelled as they both went to attack.

Stain ended up kicking them both hard as they hit the wall enough to make a crater on opposite sides. Shoto started to use his flames once more causing him to jump to the wall.

"**IT'S NOW OR NEVER!**" Shoto yelled.

Izuku and Tenya nodded their heads as they had gotten themselves ready. Tenya ripped the blade in his arm, and he turned to Stain as he had been running along the wall to avoid the flames.

"_Todoroki-kun… Thanks. I will fight! I will throw away my arm!_"

"**RECIPRO EXTEND!**"

Tenya's legs had practically lit aflame as Izuku started to use his One For All again.

"_**One For All-FULL COWLING!**_"

Both of them leaped high into the air using their Quirks they flew past Katsuki and Floyd just as they had gotten out of the way.

Izuku and Tenya readied themselves as Stain soon realized that he had been coming towards them.

"_If I just-_"

"_If I just-_"

"**MIDORIYA!**" Violet and Victor yelled.

"**IIDA!**" Chouko and Shoto shouted.

"**TAKE HIM OUT!**" Floyd and Katsuki yelled as loud as they could.

They used their full strength as they practically came at Stain with full speed, as Stain himself had no time to react or counter their attacks.

"_-Have my leg-!_"

"_-Have my fist-!_"

"_**-THAT'S ALL I NEED RIGHT NOW!**_"

Tenya got him on the ribcage while Izuku punched him across the face drawing blood. They saw they started to fall as well as Stain, while Izuku appeared to have flinched out of agony. Katsuki and Floyd had been quick to act, as Katsuki used his explosions to grab Izuku by the hood of his costume while Floyd caught Tenya with ease.

"**HALF AND HALF, DO IT!**" Katsuki yelled looking to Shoto.

Floyd shouted after him, "**HIT HIM WITH A ONE-HIT KO!**"

"Right!" Shoto said as he activated his Quirk again.

However just as he was about to Stain suddenly grabbed his blade and went to attack Floyd and Tenya; the two managed to just miss his blade.

"**I WILL DEFEAT YOU!**" Tenya yelled, "**THIS TIME YOU AS A CRIMINAL-**"

"Keep after him!" Shoto yelled launching his flames.

With Floyd holding on tightly, Tenya spun and uses his engines to full power before he hit him dead center in the stomach making him cough.

"**-AND I AS A HERO!**" He finished.

Finally Stain had been engulfed in the flames of Shoto, blinding everyone, as Floyd with Tenya, and Katsuki with Izuku hit the ground, both tripping on themselves as they were still trying to get used to moving. When the flames vanished, they saw that Stain hit the ground hard too, and everything was at a stand still.

For a while, no one said anything and just waited for a response; it was almost as if they were waiting for Stain to strike.

"Is it…" Chouko said with a gulp as she finally started to move, "... Is it over…?"

"Is he…" Violet said, "... Down for good?"

Floyd stood up as he slowly approached Stain, picking up one of his blades. Hesitantly and carefully holding it by the blade he poked Stain with the handle, jumping back slightly when he heard a groan from him.

Floyd couldn't help but laugh, before he said to the group, practically in tears, "He's out!"

Floyd let out another cheer as he couldn't help but jump in the air, while everyone looked relieved as they caught their breath.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Shoto said, "Let's restrain and get him out to the streets."

"Is there anything we can use to tie him up with?" Chouko said.

"Our bags." Victor soon said, "Look through our bags, we have some rope we always carry around."

"Oh!" Izuku said, "We should remove all his weapons just to be safe."

Floyd said as he ceased his cheering, "Yeah, and maybe add extra retrainsts to be safe."

"Fubuki-chan and I will do what we can for them." Chouko said pointing to the twins.

Just before the group could act, they were soon drawn to the sound of whimpers; their eyes widened in horror as they had forgotten something of the utmost importance.

"**REINA!**" They all exclaimed.

Despite the injuries they sustained they hurried over to her side as she still looked to be in severe agony. She was barely moving and looked to be pale; her bandages around her forehead had been practically painted with her own blood, as the color of white vanished altogether.

"Oh my God…!" Chouko said in horror, "She's gotten worse!"

"Her conditions that bad after only a few minutes!?" Tenya said in horror.

Floyd exclaimed as he started to panic, "Oh crap, we would have finish the fight with Stain quickly before this escalated!"

"This is just like in the Sports Festival before they cut the feed!" Shoto said.

"No!" Izuku said, "This is different from before… Or to be more frank, this is different from the other times she's gone through this!"

The group looked to be in shock, all except for himself, Katsuki and Floyd who looked to be scared. "Wait, you know what's happening to her!?" Chouko exclaimed.

"Midoriya-kun, Aihara-kun, Bakugou-kun, do you know something about this?!" Tenya said.

Floyd told the group, "no..But we do know someone who does!"

"He's right!" Izuku said, "We have to get her doctor Shimizu! She's the only one who can help her!"

"That's… That's impossible." Native said as he stood, looking as terrified as they were, "... She's in Tardis General, and that's in an entirely other district. And… With all these beasts popping out left and right… We won't make it in time."

"But… You know what to do for her don't you?" Chouko asked, "She called out to you before. So, you must have some idea… Right?"

At this Native stayed silent, as he looked to have a look of shame.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" He said as he bowed.

At this the group had been petrified. Chouko and Fubuki started to break down in tears, as the rest had been processing.

"No…" Violet said, "... We've only just met… And now…"

"It can't be true…" Victor said, "Tell me this is a joke…"

"Damn it!" Floyd shouted as he pounded his fists together "You're telling me there's nothing we can do?! There has to be a plan! Some way and Somehow!"

"Reina-chan…" Izuku said, before he took her in his arms, as if to hug her, "... Not you… It can't be you… After all we've been through... It can't end like this…!"

Floyd said to his best friend as he grasped his shoulder, "You and me both...Man...If only there was some way we can help her!"

"Reina-kun…" Tenya said horrified, "... She can't die can she…"

Floyd started to break down in tears as he took Reina's hand, "hey dork...If you can hear me...or us...please..don't die on us..we need ya...you owe us that hangout remember? The Ramen Burgers...The Museum...Damn it..Look what ya made me do! Now I'm starting to cry...ya jerk! When this is all over imma get back at ya! I know I ain't gonna be the only one who's upset because you gone up and die..me...Tenya...The twins...Shoto...Fubuki...Chouko...even Mr. Piss head himself, Bakugo..so please.I don't want this as a repeat of what happened back in the states..I already got a dead relative...I don't need any dead friends..So please..COME BACK!"

Katsuki's body shook as he finally couldn't take it anymore. To everyone's surprise he approached Izuku's side and he held his arms out to him. Izuku and Floyd looked to him shocked.

"Deku, give her to me." Katsuki commanded calmly.

"Ka… Kaa-chan…?" Izuku said shocked.

"I think I can help her." He stated, "I did it before. And I'll do it again."

Floyd choked as he said, "You sure? Because yelling at her won't-"

"Aihara!" He said, shocking Floyd a bit at his tone, "Please. Just let me try."

Izuku looked to Reina as he couldn't stop the tears from flowing; it hit her cheeks as it washed away the blood.

Izuku sniffled, "Okay…" He carefully handed Reina to him as Katsuki held her as delicately as he could.

Floyd looked to Reina as he wiped his tears and nodded to Katsuki. "Katsuki..Whatever the plan you have to bring her back..Make sure you do it."

Katsuki nodded in reply before he looked to Reina, who could only muster a few groans. He felt his hands shake but he kept his composure, as he took deep breaths.

"_You came back into my life the day you transferred, and I spent all that time waiting for you to remember what you have forgotten. It nearly killed me, but I bared with it, for you and only you. Back than… I thought that day would be the last time I got to see you… I can't bare to lose you a second time. Especially like this."_

With one last deep breath, he did something the group never did expect. He leaned in close to her ear, and… He started to sing.

_**You with the sad eyes**_

_**Don't be discouraged**_

Everyone had been taken aback at how his voice sounded almost angelic, and soft; something they never thought possible from a person like him. Her groans seemed to have lessened as her eyes closed gently

"_Wait, This pisshead can sing?!"_ Floyd thought as his jaw dropped, "_and here i thought i was stuck in some crazy fangirl's fanfic..Go figure."_

Katsuki moves his hand to grip her gently. He continued on, despite his breath being a bit shaky as he had been unsure if it was working.

_**Oh, I realize**_

_**It's hard to take courage**_

_**In a world full of people**_

_**You can lose sight of it all**_

_**The darkness inside you**_

_**Can make you feel so small**_

_**Show me a smile than **_

_**Don't be unhappy **_

_**Can't remember when**_

_**I last saw you laughing**_

_**This world makes you crazy **_

_**And you've taken all you can bare**_

_**Just call me up **_

_**Cause I will always be there **_

He soon held her closer, as her head had been resting on his shoulder, as her body appeared to limp and lifeless which couldn't help but worry everyone. Katsuki places his hand through the strands of her ponytail as he tightened the grip on her hand ever so slightly.

His head played the times he spent with her; whether it was before tonight or back when she did know who he had been.

"_Everyday, for so long I thought about you and only you. You may have forgotten me, but I could never forget you. How could I? All those people, look at me and think of me differently. I can't even so much as talk to a person without screaming as loud as I can scaring them away. Each and everyone of them say, that I'm more of a Villain, than I am a Hero. It hurts to hear that, but I bare with it anyway. But… Your not like them… Your different from all of those people. You were never scared of me… You always believed in me, like how I believe in you. The truth is, I was never afraid of someone like you. Even after what happened that day I never once attempted to forget you or let my fear get the better of me. Reina… Loli… My beautiful Butterfly… I—_"

_**And I see your true colors**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colors**_

_**That's why I love you**_

Izuku and Floyd looked anxiously at Reina, as well as Violet and Victor when Katsuki stopped singing, while Chouko, Tenya, Shoto and Fubuki looked shocked by his sudden confession. Katsuki awaited a response, as he had been expecting her to pick it back up.

But he had been met with nothing, but silence.

He bit his bottom lip, as he had preventing himself from crying. Izuku and Floyd couldn't help but comfort him, as they both placed their hands on each of his shoulders while the others looked to the ground in solemn.

Floyd said to him as he kneeled beside him, "I'm sorry..."

Fubuki soon perked when she noticed something from Reina. Her hand, nay her whole arm started to move. She tugged on her brothers shirt before she pointed and he looked shocked as did Chouko, Violet, Victor and Tenya when they saw Fubuki act strangely.

Izuku and Floyd jumped at this, and Katsuki only seemed to notice when he felt a hand combing through his hair. He soon heard that familiar angelic voice, he had been so used to hearing, sounding slightly hoarse and surprising the group once again.

_**So don't be afraid**_

_**To let them show**_

_**Your true colors, true colors**_

_**Are beautiful**_

Katsuki pushes himself gently from enough only enough to see her red and purple eyes, as she possessed that familiar warm smile. She wiped away the blood from her face as the pain seemed to have gone away before she caressed his cheek and continued with the song, even if there was no need to anymore.

_**I see your true colors**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colors **_

_**And that's why I love you**_

Katsuki gave a small smile as he leaned his forehead to her, continuing onward, with her voice accompanying his.

_**So don't be afraid**_

_**To let them show**_

_**(KATSUKI)**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**(REINA)**_

_**True colors**_

_**Are beautiful **_

_**(KATSUKI)**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

_**(REINA)**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

At that point, neither seemed to care that they had people looking, as they soon exchanged in a kiss; neither seemed to mind the faint bitter taste of their own blood. After a few moments they both pulled away. That's when Reina noticed the others around them and saw Stain had been unconscious nearby.

"I…" She said awkwardly after clearing her throat, "... I guess I missed out on a lot… Didn't I?"

Katsuki gave a soft chuckle, "Ya think?"

He soon helped her to stand up with Izuku and Floyd following his lead. She looked over to the both of them, not minding the others shocked faces.

"Hey…" She said to Izuku and Floyd, "... Guys."

Izuku couldn't help but tear up again as Floyd had tried his best to hold back his tears; his eyes seemingly growing bigger.

Reina scratched the back of her neck, "Oh boy." She said softly, "... Sorry about—"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as she suddenly found herself practically tackled by Izuku, as he had her arms around her in an instant. Despite the cut on his leg, and the pain he felt in his arm, he couldn't help but give a laugh as he spun around with her, lifting her up off the ground with ease. He finally set her feet on the ground, by the time she had gave him a hug of her own as she held her smile.

"That-" Izuku said wiping his tears away, as they broke out of the hug, "-Was probably the scariest things you've ever done by far! I thought you were going to-"

"-Die?" Reina finished for him, "Well no, not yet."

"You were, in one of your worst episodes I've seen!" Izuku said, "How on Earth did you come back?"

"I'm not sure, but…" Reina started to reply, as she looked to Katsuki. She took his hand, causing him to smile, "... I think I have a good idea."

Floyd started to bawl out crying making everyone jump even Izuku. He said in tears, "Moron! You see what you did?!"

"Is that… Ink coming from your eyes?" Reina asked awkwardly and a bit creeped out, pointing to a familiar black substance underneath his eyes.

"**NO! ITS MASCARA!**" Floyd shouted as he rubbed .

"I don't think Mascara tears are thick, Aihara." Shoto pointed.

Floyd yelled at him, "Yes it is!"

"Way to play it cool Inkhead." Katsuki said taking his hand away from Reina.

"Todoroki-san?" Reina said, surprised, before she noticed his twin "And Fubuki-chan too? You guys got the location from Izuku-kun?"

"Yeah, though we ended up showing up a bit late." Shoto replied.

"Are you okay Reina-chan?" Chouko asked, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine… Other than a splitting headache." Reina replied, with a groan, "How about you and Iida-san? You guys okay?"

Chouko nodded as she wiped away her tears, "Yeah, we're just fine. I'm so happy to see you still alive."

"Same here." Reina said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tenya asked her worryingly, grasping her arms as to not aggravate the wound on her shoulder, "You looked like you were in a lot of pain!"

Reina at first didn't find herself answering, as she noticed the look in his eyes. Tenya was surprised to see that Reina had given him a relieved smile.

"Thank goodness…" She said.

Tenya was confused by this, "What?"

"That look you gave before…" She clarified, "... Back in class and the station… It was filled with hate, and anger almost like a flame… But… It's gone now. I'm so glad."

Tenya took his hands away from her as he had still looked confused. "Reina-kun…" He said, "... I don't…"

"Just go with it Iida-san." Izuku said as he wiped away his tears.

Floyd added with a smile, "It's sort of her thing."

As the group went to work in restraining the fugitive as well as tending to the wounded, none of them noticed that a drone had been overhead with a camera attached to it. It appeared to be streaming it live as it had been sending it to someone.

Across the district of Hosu, the flames had begun to die down due to the Pros assistance with taking out and capturing and restraining the Nomus that had been released. Up top one of the many buildings a familiar red haired girl sat there with a tablet in hand.

"You gotta be kidding me."

She approached a familiar girl with dyed purple tips, wearing what looked to be a metal backpack.

"Hey, Futsu! We got a problem!"

"What is it Akane-chan?" Futsuno said turning to her, "I'm trying to enjoy the scenery."

Akane held the tablet to her, playing back the video a bit; Futsuno watched and had been pissed. "Are you serious now?" She said in a soft aggressive tone, "I thought the Dolls were supposed to keep them from her!"

"Well apparently something went wrong." Akane said, "Not sure what it was, but it's all kinds of screwed up."

"Damn it all…" Futsuno said, "... This wasn't supposed to happen. _**SHE**_ was supposed to take him out not them. After everything I went through, threatening someone's life just to get her attention, and something like this comes our way!?"

"So what now…? Do we call off the test?"

Futsuno clicked her tongue as she gave some thought on the situation. She started to play with her hair as she went through various scenarios in her head. Looking at the video again, she zoomed in on Reina for only a few moments before she moved the pic over to Katsuki.

She soon had a smile.

"No…" Futsuno replied taking a screenshot of Katsuki and airdropping it to her phone, "We can still make this work."

"How so?" Akane asked.

Futsuno started to look through her phone getting a picture of Reina she had saved on her phone as she appeared to look surprised in the photo and had been standing in a bus; when she had both photos, she had started to type in a code.

"If you want something done right… You do it yourself."

With a single swipe, the photos had been sent to, a Nomu that had been nearby; possessing a familiar screen embedded in its chest and a speaker in its mouth. Reina and Katsuki's photo had been seen on the screen as the Nomu started to move. A biohazard symbol appeared just as the photos vanished and it displayed a total of two locations.

"Apollo…" Futsuno said patting the creature on its arm, "... _**Go fetch Little Alice and her knight**_."

The Nomu sprouted wings before it took flight, going in the direction of where Reina and the others had been. Futsuno looked to the horizon as she put on a device on her head.

"Akane-chan, I hope you're prepared, because we're gonna be in one hell of a ride."

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	27. Chapter 18: Keep Your Friends Close

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou to Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

Michiko had been busy catching breath as she looked to have new found wounds. She wasn't sure how she did it, but she survived a three on one with the Dolls, as the three of them laid on the ground stained with their own blood. Pitch and Crock seemed to be down for the count, though Vivazo on the other hand still had her eyes opened as she gave a hoarse laugh.

"Hahaha… just wait sister… I'll make Floydie mine…" Vivazo said as she stood up staggering slightly, "... It doesn't matter… who or what gets in my way...I'll cut them all down.."

"You really don't get it do you?" Michiko said to her, "The Bossman isn't into crazy girls like you. He never will be."

Vivazo only laughed again, "He'll come around… I know he will… And when he does… He'll be mine…"

Michiko only spat some blood to the side as she said ticked, "You make me sick, there are days where I wished you were never my sister.."

Vivazo managed to stand herself up as she said with a giggle, "Good luck, trying to get rid of me."

Before Michiko could say anything more, she heard the sound of a screech. When she looked into the sky, she saw it had been a Nomu; it flew by too fast, but she could swear she caught a glimpse of a screen on its chest.

"What the-"

Her eyes soon widened in the direction it had been going in.

"Miss! Bossman!" She exclaimed before she turned to Vivazo, "Hey, what did you-"

Michiko was shocked to see that Vivazo was no longer there, along with Pitch and Crock. She yelled as she couldn't help but pull her hair a little, "Gah! That bitch! She ran off again!?" She soon turned back in the direction where the Nomu had gone, "I can't worry about that now! I have to get to them!"

Michiko quickly made a solid pole made out of pure light before she flipped over the downed telephone pole avoiding the electricity.

Despite her wounds, she started to run at full speed, as fast as her legs could carry.

"_Miss! Bossman! Please be safe!_"

* * *

Reina had been feeling uneasy, even after everything had calmed down. They managed to restrain Stain successfully and thankfully has not regained conscious as of yet. They stripped him of all the blades they could find hiding on his person, and they were surprised that he had so many even Floyd himself.

As she sat there on the sidewalk, as her wound was being treated by Native, she couldn't help but look back to Stain as she had recalled his words from earlier, before Izuku and the others had arrived.

"_**I was the one that gave her that blade you carry in your hands. The very blade I gifted her with and you have kept in your care all these years, is the only thing she left behind for you as her parting gift.**_"

"_**The girl I took in as a Vigilante… The girl who had been once feared by many… The only apprentice I have worked with… Was your mother.**_"

Reina took her sheathed blade that had sat at her side, unsheathing it revealing its blade. She gently brushed her hand across it, stopping at the Chinese kanji that had been carved into its metal. For a moment the look Stain gave to her appeared in the reflection. At this her hand shook as she bit her bottom lip.

"_**Those Heroes you looked up to, have been lying to you the whole time. While they go and pretend to everyone else in the world, as if they didn't do enough damage already. It's sad, isn't it…? To know that they kept the people you once admired from you.**_"

Reina clenched her head as she felt a familiar ring go off.

"_... Shota… Shimizu-sensei… Everyone… What could they really be…?_"

Katsuki stood nearby as he noticed the way Reina had been acting, which seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of the group as they were awaiting for the Pro Heroes to come to their location.

"Man…" Victor said hissing through his teeth as he moved his leg slightly, "... What a night."

"It does beat sitting around in the office all day doesn't it?" Violet said with a smile.

Floyd said as he finished bandaging himself up, "Yeah well I'm glad that's over. At least the Prince got her princess l...what a Disney weekend huh?"

Katsuki glared at Floyd, "What the hell is that supposed to me Half-Breed?"

"It's a complement, shithead." Floyd repiled. "Learn to take it."

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SA-**" Katsuki started to shout before he froze at the sudden pain in his arms.

"Kaa-chan, you shouldn't do that!" Izuku exclaimed worryingly, "You overused your Quirk back there!"

Floyd said to him as he stuck out his tongue, "Serves you right! Your still injured!"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP, WHO ASKED YOU!?**" He yelled getting in Floyd's face.

Floyd yelled back as he flipped him off, "**OKAY NEXT TIME, DIE! I DON'T GIVES A RAT'S ASS** **IF YOU DON'T LIVE THROUGH ANOTHER DANGEROUS SITUATION!**"

"**FINE, NEXT TIME, I'LL LET THE THINNER BITCH HAVE HER WAY WITH YOU! MAYBE YOU CAN FINALLY SHUT UP OF NOT GETTING YOUR CHERRY POPPED!**"

Floyd gasped at this, "**YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**"

"**MAKE ME INKHEADED BASTARD!**" He yelled.

"**OKAY I WILL!**" Floyd shouted.

Just as the two boys were about to do anything, their injuries held them back.

"**DAMN IT!**" They both shouted.

"Geez, you two can never give it a rest even after we almost died." Chouko said amusingly, "Hey, Todoroki-san, when did you say Endeavor-san would get here?"

"He should be here right about now." Shoto replied, "Unless he got held up by those… Things." Fubuki only nodded in agreement.

"Then, what do we do if he wakes up?" Victor asked, pointing to Stain.

Floyd replied with a sly smile, "Simple… We haze him."

"**HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!?**" Violet and Victor exclaimed.

"Wow, so heroic of you." Katsuki said with sarcasm before he was hit on the head hard by Floyd, "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?**"

Floyd replied nonchalantly, "I don't know, maybe because of your joke?"

Native soon approached the others, "Alright, I've just about finished treating Reina-chan's injury. Thankfully she seems fine now, but just to make sure we'll have to take her to the hospital when the others get here."

The group sighed with relief at this.

"Thank goodness." Izuku said relieved, "We won't have to worry about her aftereffects."

Floyd said puffing his chest a little, "Yeah, wouldn't want to deal with that again."

"Aftereffects?" Most of the group said with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Shoto asked.

Floyd replied awkwardly, "Uh, well you see-"

"Hey Half-Breed!" Katsuki said grasping his shoulder before he gestured to where Reina had been, "Now might not be the best time for explanations."

Floyd noticed the way she looked before he said to the rest of the group, "My bad guys. Maybe when things calmed down, we'll tell you."

The group noticed the change in his tone of voice but saw how Reina had been; each of them nodded in understanding. Native soon said as he rubbed the back of his head, as he cleared his throat awkwardly, "Sorry I couldn't be more of help earlier. Even though I'm a Pro Hero, I ended up being in the way."

"It's okay." Izuku told him, "Besides, I don't think you could've done anything one on one with the Hero Killer's Quirk. He's too strong."

"Yeah, even for us." Violet said, "And we're both Quirkless!"

"I can't help but agree." Chouko said, "I made the mistake of handling him alone, and I ended up coming out of it with a broken wing."

Katsuki only scoffed, "Maybe for all of you. I would've been able to take him out without your help."

"Of course you'd say that Kaa-chan…" Izuku said softly.

Floyd only grumbled, "Friendly reminder, your ass was almost grass.."

"Says you." Katsuki retorted making Floyd only gasp out of shock.

"Still…" Shoto started to say, "... Fighting all of us with the guy making mistakes himself. We still barely won."

"Not to mention, you guys almost died." Fubuki signed, ultimately having her brother translate for the others, "Though you all got lucky when he was flustered, and he forgot about Midoriya-san's recovery time. He wasn't able to deal with Iida-kun and his attacks at once."

"Too true Fubuki-chan." Chouko said, "Still it was unnerving to say the least! If Fu-kun finds out about this I'm not gonna hear the end of it!"

At this Izuku and Floyd turned pale before they had been brought to tears again at the sudden realization. "Oh that's right… I forgot…!" Izuku said as his voice quivered, "... We snuck away without telling Gran Torino-san and Excelsior-san!"

Floyd said as his body shivered, "**I AM SO SO DEAD!** I gotta leave town! Change My face and identity! Move to India! Change my name to Stephen Strange! Train under magicians! Anything that's not me!"

"Wait, what?" Chouko said surprised.

Izuku soon let out a terrified scream, immediately covering his mouth at how loud he had been. "Floyd-san! Aizawa-sensei! When he finds out, we're dead!"

Floyd Added as she shouted "Same with Lena and Aaron! You're right, we're gonna end up dead! Or worse, expelled!"

"**HOW IS THAT WORSE!?**" Izuku yelled.

"Wait, you two snuck away from internships?" Shoto asked.

"Aihara-san, I kind of understand, but Midoriya-san too?" Chouko said surprised.

Floyd said as he sweated nervously, "Well you know me."

"Is that ink coming from your sweat glands?" Violet asked intrigued.

"No!" Floyd added "It's soba stock."

"Then, I take it Reina and Bakugou did the same thing?" Shoto asked.

Izuku and Floyd both stayed silent at this as they both made an awkward noise; Shoto, Chouko, and Fubuki seemed to get the idea as they looked to one another shocked.

"Man… This night is full of surprises." Fubuki signed which had been translated by her brother once again.

Tenya who had stayed silent for a while, soon stepped forward as he had been limping slightly. "Everyone…" He soon said as he bowed his head, "... I'm sorry. You were all injured because of me. I truly am sorry." They saw tears falling from his face and onto the floor; his face had been cracking slightly as he continued on, "I… Couldn't see anything... Through my anger…"

The group took in his apology as they had been silent. Izuku looked over to Reina, as he could see, she appeared to be in pain.

"I'm sorry too." Izuku soon said, surprising everyone again, "Even though you were feeling cornered… Reina-chan had been the only to notice, unlike me. Even though we're friends…"

"Same here." Floyd added with sighi, "I should have pushed harder to check in to see if you were okay. I had no right to assume that you where, some friend I turned out to be. Even if we come from Famous Pro heroes."

"I guess… I owe you an apology too." Chouko said, "For failing you before. I told Reina-chan she could count on me, but in the end I couldn't do anything to help out. So… I'm sorry for letting you down Iida-san."

At this Tenya couldn't help but cry. It hadn't been long before Shoto spoke up, "Pull yourself together. Your our class rep aren't you?"

"Ye-Yeah." Tenya said wiping away his tears, "Sorry."

Floyd laughed as he handed him a handkerchief, "here."

Tenya sniffled, and took it from Floyd, "Aw than-**WHY IS THIS HANDKERCHIEF COVERED IN INK!?**"

Floyd replied as he rubbed the back of his head, "oh yeah I forgot I was using this."

"Still, from before was very surprising." Shoto said, "... How Bakugou was able to save Reina the way he did."

"I guess that means, Reina-chan and him are together." Chouko said with a smile, "Though… When did this happen?"

"Today actually." Floyd replied, "This morning me, Izuku, Michi and the twins saw Reina-chan and pisshead practically na-."

"**FLOYD-SAN NO!**" Izuku immediately shouted, as his face was red; Floyd immediately shut his mouth cutting himself off, "**YOU CAN'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD! YOU KNOW THAT!**"

"Whoops...sorry" Floyd said with his face turning red too.

Chouko soon said in a joking manner as she raised her eyebrow, "Oh? What were you going to say?"

Izuku and Floyd started to sweat up a storm as Chouko said in a teasing manner, "You saw Reina-chan and Bakugou-san practically what?"

"Sho-Shoichi-san, you're getting too close!" Izuku said as he started to move his arms despite his wounds.

"Y-yeah! I don't wanna piss off your cuz ya know?!" Floyd added "Speaking of how is he? Is he doing well?"

"Changing subjects… Interesting." Chouko said, "Wait till I tell Kirishima-san!"

"**NO!**" Izuku yelled.

Floyd added, "Please no!"

Katsuki soon went to Reina as he put his hands in his pocket as the group continued to bicker. He sat beside her as she had her eyes on the blade. "You have that look again." He pointed out, "What's on your mind Lollipop Head."

Reina stayed silent at this, as her hands shook a little which Katsuki had been quick to notice; he placed his hand on top of her own, causing her to flinch. "Look, you don't have to worry about that asshole." Katsuki said, referring to Stain, "After what the Four Eyes and Deku did, I don't think he's gonna get up anytime soon."

"It's… Not that…" Reina told him, which surprised him, "... It's not that I'm scared of him… It's just… About what he said earlier… About the Heroes I looked up to, and he said about..."

Katsuki's gaze softened at this, "... _**Your mom**_…?" He finished in a soft tone, not wanting the others to hear him.

Reina only nodded, as Katsuki could tell she was holding back tears.

"Reina…" He said, "... You shouldn't let the stuff he said get to you. He was trying to get in your head so-"

"But that's the problem!" She said to him cutting him off, "... I've known my fair share of liars when I was in the Black Knights… I saw the look in their eyes as they told a made up story one after another just to get people to follow blindly behind them, to what might as well have been a war itself… But Stain…" Finally her tears started to fall, as they hit the blade, "... He may be a lot of things… But… He wasn't lying about what he said… My mom… My own mother… Was a Villain… Not to mention… His student and one of the most feared…" She couldn't help but laugh to herself, "... Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree after all. _**Considering that I'm a monster too…**_"

"Idiot, don't say that about yourself." Katsuki said, as he wiped away her tears, "You know that's not true. You were the one to mount a rescue for the Four Eyes in the first place, even before all of this."

"What's worse… Shota… Shimizu-sensei… The other teachers at UA, Chiyo-san... Oda-san… Malcolm-san..." She said as her voice cracked, "... Maybe even Enji-san or Tsunagu-san… People I've seen as my own family… Might have known something about her… This whole time I've known them… I was looking for answers to my life… And… All that time… It's been right under my-"

Reina couldn't bring herself to finish as she soon set her sword aside, burying her face into her hands. Katsuki put his arm around her, as he gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"... Then we'll just have to go and ask them ourselves." He said, "And if they decide to keep their mouths shut, then we'll make them talk. Even if it means we get expelled from UA, we'll get that answer one way or the other."

"... What happens if I don't like what I hear…?" She asked him, as she still had her face hidden, "... What if… What if I try to hurt them…? Or worse…?"

"If that happens…" He said putting his head against hers, reaching out with his other hand so that his hand was on her cheek, "... You have my word… _**I'LL **_be the one to stop you. I did say to you… That I'd protect you didn't I? If it means that I have to stop you, than so be it."

Reina finally removed her hands from her face; she looked to him as her face had been covered in tears. "They kept her a secret from me…" She said to him softly, "... They kept… My mom… The very person responsible… For bringing me into this ugly and beautiful world… From _**ME**_…"

She soon put her face into his chest, as she hugged him; Katsuki returned the gesture, as he his own face into her hair.

"That's not okay…" She sniffled, "... That's not okay…"

"Shh…" He said gently, "... Just let it out Butterfly… Let it all out."

As Katsuki continued to comfort her, Chouko and Tenya decided to explain, to Izuku and the others about what Stain had told her. When they were told, all of them had been unsettled by this newfound information.

"Reina-chan's mom, was Stain's student?" Izuku said surprised.

"Are you serious?" Floyd said just as shocked as Izuku had been.

"That's what Stain said…" Chouko said, "... Before any of you showed up."

"We didn't really understand what he meant, but… Reina-kun, looked really unsettled by it." Tenya added, "She looked as terrified as she was in the Sports Festival, during Aihara-kun and Bakugou-kuns match."

"My God…" Violet said, "... To think Nouki-san's mother…"

"Jesus…" Victor said taking it all in.

"Reina-chan…" Izuku said, "... I can't imagine what's going on through her head."

"And he said other Pros she knows, knew something about it?" Shoto asked, "Including my father?"

"Well, I don't think it's all of them." Chouko said, "Native looked just as surprised as we did. But… Pros like Endeavor-san, or even our teachers… It could be a possibility."

Shoto's look changed at his as he clenched his fist as he appeared to be angry; Fubuki took his hand in order to keep him calm.

"Then… If what Stain said true about Reina-chan's mom…" Izuku said, "... What else could the others be hiding from her? Why wouldn't they just tell her about her mom in the first place?"

"Yeah… It's just like with my parents not saying anything about my Aunt Penny." Floyd said, "If they know about her mom, why the hell didn't they never say anything?!"

"They must've had some reason." Tenya said, "Maybe it's because her mothers in jail?"

The group stayed silent at this, as they tried to think of the reason why they decided to stay silent. It wasn't long till Floyd spoke as he said "They kept this from Reina… The moment she was born… All these years… Did it ever occurred to them to stop and think and that, 'Hey! This isn't right? We shouldn't keep this a secret from her?' Did it ever occur to them think about Reina's feelings, damn it?! Why?! Why do the adults think keeping secret would benefit from us?!"

As he shouted he punched the wall creating a mini crater startling half of the group with the exception of Shoto.

"So we can agree on one thing." Shoto said, "Keeping something from students is one thing… But when it's someone's family, let alone their flesh and blood… It's just not right!"

"Todoroki-san… Floyd-san…" Izuku said worryingly.

"Well look…" Violet said, "... If they know something, why don't we just go and ask them?"

Just as this was said, they saw a group of Pros close by coming towards them. It had been Endeavor leading a group of other Pros, Manual included.

"There you are!" Endeavor said, Reina flinching slightly at his voice.

"My God they're just children!" One of the Pros said.

"Those injuries look serious!" Manual said, "We had better get them to a hospital!"

One of the Pros soon noticed Stain tied up. "Is that… The Hero Killer!?" They exclaimed out of surprise.

"Someone get the authorities here!" Another shouted.

Endeavor soon noticed Reina as she couldn't help but shrink slightly. "You?" He said, "What are you-" He soon looked over to Stain before he saw the wounds on her, as he seemed to put it together, "-Did you fight this man!?"

Reina looked to Endeavor fearfully, and found herself struggling to answer him, though Katsuki stood up and answered for her, "What's it to you if she did?"

"Did it look like I was talking to you?" Endeavor said, "This doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me, considering that I'm her boyfriend." Katsuki stated.

"Her what!?" Endeavor said surprised.

Shoto and Floyd soon stepped forward, before the could do anything to stop them.

"Wrong, asshole." Floyd told him. "Reina's our friend. It _**DOES**_ concern us!"

Endeavor looked to Floyd as he had recognized him immediately, "You're Josephine and Joji's boy, aren't you?"

Floyd yelled as he ignored his question, "how the hell can you do this to a kid?! Especially Reina and your own!"

"Floyd-san!" Izuku said holding him back, "Stop! This isn't the way to do this!"

"Aihara." Shoto said, "Let me handle this." He soon said to his father in a surprisingly authoritative tone, "You've got a lot of explaining to do. Because if you know something about her life, than you're going to tell us and her everything!"

"Todoroki-san…" Reina said surprised.

She soon heard a familiar voice cut through the crowd.

"Reina!"

She turned in the direction of the voice, as she stood up putting her sword back in its sheath. There nearby she saw Shota, with Josephine, her husband Joji, Malcolm, Sonya, as well as Gran Torino and Excelsior.

"... Shota…" She said softly.

Their eyes locked for only a moment, though before one of them could react or call out-

"**GET DOWN!**" Gran Torino shouted, when he saw something approaching in the sky.

Everyone froze at Gran Torino's voice, though none could react when a creature swooped down, and suddenly grabbed ahold of Reina and Katsuki making them scream; everyone else was caught by surprise.

"**REINA-CHAN! KAA-CHAN!**" Izuku shouted.

"**REINA! PISSHEAD!**" Floyd yelled.

Michiko soon came into view as she proceeded to catch her breath. "**BOSSMAN! MISS!**" She yelled, "**THAT NOMU THING IS COMING THIS WAY AND-**" She stopped herself when she saw two certain people missing from the group.

"Hey, where is the Dog and Miss?" Michiko wondered aloud.

"Are you for-**REAL RIGHT NOW?!**" Floyd yelled as Michiko shrunk slightly at how intimidating her looked at the moment. Floyd smacked her on the head as he yelled, "Did you-**NOT SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**"

"What are you talking about Bossman!?" Michiko shouted.

"That Nomu thing just swooped down and took them!" Victor said.

"**WHAT!?**" She exclaimed out of shock.

"It's circling back!" One of the Pros yelled.

The Nomu soon turned and flew back towards them in an instant it grabbed Reina's sword that she had dropped earlier; at this Shota had been the first to act. He unraveled his scarf, and tossed it towards them just as they flew passed.

"**GRAB ON!**" He shouted to the teens.

Reina, and Katsuki though terrified did what they were told and grabbed his scarf holding on tight. Shota braced himself as he had started to get dragged to the Nomu's strength.

"**HELP ME PULL IT DOWN!**" He yelled to the others, and the Pros nearby.

Joji and Josphine looked up as they looked to either and nodded.

"**HANG ON, REINA-CHAN AND KATSUKI-SAN!**" Josephine yelled as she drew up a rope, wrapping it around the Nomu's leg.

"**WE'LL GET THAT GUY OFF YOU!**" Joji yelled.

The other Pros, quickly went to assist Shota as the Izuku and the others watched helplessly. "We have to help them!" Izuku told them, "We have to help them pull it down!"

"But we're too injured!" Chouko said, "There's nothing we can do!"

"She's right!" Tenya said, "She has a broken wing, you can't strain your arms more than you already have and my legs-"

Floyd walked despite his injuries shouted "It's better than standing here!"

Floyd quickly drew up a harpoon gun and aimed it at the Nomu. He said with a smile, "Smile you son of a bi-"

"**BOSSMAN WAIT!**" Michiko shouted, getting in front of him, "Are you crazy!? If you miss, you could hit her or the Dog!"

Floyd looked at the harpoon gun than towards them as they were struggling to hold on. Floyd said clicking his tongue, "Damn it!"

The Pros had been struggling to hold the Nomu down, as they found it difficult. Endeavor had soon gotten ticked off, "Keep him still, I'll hit him out of the sky!" He said as he started to activate his Quirk.

"**OLD MAN, DON'T!**" Shoto yelled.

Sonya grabbed his arm as she shouted, "**ARE YOU A MORON?! THERE ARE KIDS UP THERE! YOU'LL END UP BURNING THEM ALIVE!**"

"Can't you knock him out of the sky!?" Josephine said to Gran Torino.

"I can't! That thing's too high up!" Gran Torino told her.

Katsuki suddenly cried out when his wounds began to act up; leaving Reina the only one holding onto Shota's scarf and giving one harsh tug as the Nomu had gotten a few feet and causing the others Pros to fall over on the floor.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Reina said as she had been on the verge of hyperventilating; the scarf started to slip.

"No, no, no, no, please no!" She exclaimed as her eyes started to change to gold.

"Reina!" Shota soon called out, "Look at me! Look at nothing else but me!" Reina looked to him, as she still had her face written with fear; Though despite her eyes having been a different color, his reaction remained unchanged, as he had a look of determination and hope.

"It'll be okay!" He told her, "You're gonna be fine! Just keep hanging on!"

Reina nodded despite the fact that the carbon fiber started to slip between her fingers.

Joji said as he turned to Excelsior, "Martian! Can you-"

"On it Sonny!" Excelsior got up in the air as he latched on to the Nomu with Panther like claws.

"Excelsior-san!" Reina exclaimed.

"Old man!" Katsuki shouted.

Excelsior said to the teens, "Hang on kids! I'll have you out in a ji-"

Excelsior had been cut off suddenly when another winged Nomu seemed to have appeared and grabbed a hold of him; causing him to crash into the building nearby.

"**MARTIN!**" Josephine and Joji yelled.

The debris had gotten caught in Reina's eyes, and it accidentally caused her to let go. She tried desperately to catch it, but failed.

"**SHOTA!**" She called out, reaching out to him.

"**REINA! BAKUGOU! NO!**" Shota shouted, trying to run after them, only to be prevented by the Nomu that attacked Excelsior, setting its sights on the rest of the group. She heard the rest of her friends call out to her and Katsuki, though in a few short moments their voices were no longer there.

After a few short moments, the two of them started to struggle against the Nomu's grip, as they hit at him, and kicked.

"**PUT US DOWN YA SON OF A BITCH!**" Katsuki yelled, "**SO HELP ME GOD I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT OF THE DAMN SKY!**"

"**WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US!?**" Reina yelled as she kicked at the Nomu, "**LET US GO!**"

After what seemed like hours the two of them found themselves flying low to the ground before they dropped roughly to the floor to what looked to be a now vacant market square. They both rolled onto the floor before stopping as their wounds opened up, and started to seep through their clothes; the Nomu dropped the sword in front of them as they recovered.

"Reina!" Katsuki said, as he went over to her, taking her in his arms, "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine!" She said regularlating her breathing, her eyes changing back to normal.

The two were soon drawn to the sound of someone clapping, and someone had been stepping towards them and the Nomu who stood behind them.

"Well done Apollo." An eerily familiar voice had said, "As always, you were able to get the job done where others have failed."

Reina and Katsuki froze when they recognized the sound of the voice. They looked and their that stood before them, had been the very same employee that worked with Best Jeanist.

"Ge-" Reina started to say horrified, "_**-Genno-san!?**_"

Futsuno seemed to looked a bit spiteful at the name, but gave a smile to the two of them which made her and Katsuki look unsettled by her.

"How nice to see you and your Knight on this fine evening… _**Little Alice~.**_"

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	28. Chapter 19: And Your Enemies Closer

_**At some point in my life… I wanted to be a Hero. But everyone kept telling me that I couldn't, because I'm Quirkless. I kept on pushing anyway, and so did my brother and my father… Though sometimes, it's funny how life works.**_

_**-Five Years Ago-**_

_Futsuno had been the first to go on ahead while her mother had been taking care of some important business. She had to take an urgent call from her job, so she had been the first to go on. She didn't mind it so much, as it had always been that way for her. _

_She had driver go to Herolight Tech, to surprise her father and brother. She couldn't wait to give them the souvenirs she had gotten from overseas. It had been the complete collection of their favorite writer, Edgar Allen Poe. _

"_I can't wait to show them this! Flea Markets are always so interesting!" _

_The car soon pulled up into the driveway of Herolight Tech. The driver opened the door for her, before she ran inside, as she started to skip towards their office as she had been in a very happy mood that night. She couldn't help but start to sing to herself. _

_**I've got this feeling**_

_**I'm losing you**_

_**It's got me reading**_

_**I need a clue**_

_**Got my heart burning**_

_**I lost my spell**_

_**Can't see you turning up**_

_**This looks like hell**_

_**I can't fight this feeling**_

_**It's not in my head**_

_**And I know it's something I did baby**_

_**Can't fight this feeling**_

_**It's out of control**_

_**Gotta get back to the life that I kn-**_

_**BOOM!**_

_Futsuno froze up at the sound of an explosion, to her horror she realized that the sound had come from the office where her and her father worked. _

"_**D-DAD! BROTHER!"**_

_She ran towards the office dropping the book, before she came into view of the smoke and fire. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran into the office as she started to let out a couple of coughs due to the smoke. _

"_Dad!? Brother!?" She called out, coughing a little, "Where are you!?" _

_She was soon drawn to the sound of raspy groans, and saw a bloodied hand reaching out to her. She ran towards him letting out a gasp when she realized who it had been. _

"_Oh God-__**Tadano**__!" She exclaimed when she saw the state he had been had been horrific. The young girl ran to his side, and dragged him out of the wreckage. _

"_Tadano, are you okay?!" She said, "Where's dad!? Where is he!?" _

_Tadano couldn't find himself answering as he ended up passing out from the pain he felt, causing her to panic. She soon pulled him against the wall, making sure he didn't slide down. _

"_Just hang tight okay?!" She said, "I'll get help when I find dad!" _

_She soon ran further into the lab filled with small flames, moving the various debris despite the burns she had been getting. _

"_Dad! Father! Are you here!? If you are, than say something, please!" _

_Finally when she made it to the back, she had been met with a horrific sight. There had been her father, against the now bloodied wall, His whole face had been covered in blood as well as his clothing, making him impossible to recognize.. _

_Futsuno shook at the sight of seeing half of his body, had been half burned, as his eyes had been rolled back. _

"_No!" She yelled as she ran to him, "No! No! No! Dad! Wake up!" _

_She shook him desperately, calling out for her father, trying to get him to wake up; though no matter what she did, she didn't get a response, not even a flinch. _

_Perhaps she already knew the truth… She knew the reality… That the man before her… Was no longer there. What was now before, was nothing more than a shell. _

"_No…" She cried, "... Daddy no… You can't… You can't be gone… You can't…. Please don't let it be true…" _

_She soon heard the sound of someone laughing dryly making her freeze up. She looked to see a man who had been dressed as a security guard, but looked to have a crazed look on his face. _

"_Serves him right…" The man said, "It serves that Quirkless man right… He can never be one of Pro… You can't be one of us…"_

_The man laughed, as he didn't seem to notice Futsuno giving him a cold dead look, despite her tears. _

"_You did this…? You're the one who did this…?" _

_Futsuno stood up, as she walked over to the man who only laughed. She soon looked over to her brother, before she hatched an idea as she looked back to the man. She had a wicked smile on her face, despite her tears. _

_**Tadano and I learned this a long time ago… If you can't be a Hero… Then go for the next best thing.**_

* * *

_**(Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF)**_

Alice.

Little Alice.

That name kept repeating in her head over and over again as Futsuno stood before them with that unsettling smile on her face, that sent a chill down her spine. She never told that name to anyone else; no one outside her friends and Pros knew that name. The only ones who knew that name, had been Shimizu and Shota.

She can't help but wonder… How in the hell, did she know that name?

Futsuno gave a chuckle, "Surprised to see me, Little Alice? Gotta say this night didn't go exactly the way I planned it. It was disappointing. I mean, goddamn! Some people these days just can't seem to mind their own business you know!"

"Genno-san…" Reina said shocked as she stood, "... What are you-"

"Oh please refrain yourself from calling me by that name." Futsuno said with disgust before gagging, "It sickens me to the core."

"Deskie…" Katsuki said with a glare, "What are you doing?"

Futsuno gave a laugh, "Oh Baku-chan! Little Alice's darling knight in shining armor! You're so demanding! I knew there was something I liked about you, the moment I saw you in the Sports Festival! No wonder you two make a great couple!"

"**DON'T EVEN START, YOU DAMN BITCH!"** He yelled, "What the hell is this!? Is this some kind of a trick!?"

"Alright, alright, take it down a notch Baku-chan." Futsuno said hitting him on the cheek, making him growl, "You have such a natsy temper… It's good on you, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Genno-san!" Reina shouted, "Just tell us what's happening, please! What is all of this!? Are you in control of that Nomu that brought us here!"

Futsuno flinched at this before she gave her a glare. "I told you… **NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME!**"

Reina and Katsuki were taken back when Futsuno punched her across the face causing her to hit the ground hard.

"**REINA!**" Katsuki yelled, running to her and before he looked her over.

"Oh, ay chihuahua! Didn't mean to nearly break your jaw." Futsuno said as she was suddenly calm, and casual, "I just-" She let out a groan, "-Just really, _**REALLY**_, hate that name. Hate it since that bitch of a parent told me I had to inherit it when she went to marry that sorry excuse of a man. I mean if she married someone else other than him, maybe I could be a goody goody hero like you and your pathetic pals back there. Oh well… Life am I right?"

Katsuki gave Futsuno a look to kill, before he went to rush her in a fit of rage. Before he could land a hit on her, he found himself rolling on the floor went felt someone kick him hard. The minute he recovered he saw the kick had been from a familiar girl with red hair that had been tied back.

She had been wearing an entirely outfit, as she had on turtleneck black sleeveless shirt with a set of biker gloves, with black cargo pants and a set of dark red combat boots. Her left leg had been covered in armor, along with her right arm.

"Hey there, you clown." Akane said with a smirk, "Anyone ever tell you it's rude to attack a lady?"

"... The Redhead too?" Katsuki said, "You gotta be kidding me…"

Reina said shocked, "I-I don't understand! What the hell is going on?!"

Futsuno only chuckled, as she started to circle around her, "Really Ki-chan? Really? I figured me sending my good friend Apollo would be a dead giveaway as to-" She soon impersonated her, for a moment, "-What the hell is going on, right now!"

She soon gestured to Apollo, "Hello?! Giant badass Nomu!? That didn't tell you anything!? We're not playing Jeopardy here!"

"That still doesn't explain as to what you're doing!" Reina said before she flinched back when Futsuno hit her on the head.

"News flash Ki-chan!" Futsuno said after she did this, "In case you didn't notice already-I'm… The enemy of all Heroes out there! In your terms-I'm a big bad Villain!"

Reina backed up from Futsuno as she looked at her wide eyed; Futsuno couldn't help but mirror this.

"Really?" She said, "That's the best expression you can come up with?" She turned to Akane, "I swear, I'm sure if we kidnapped that green hair and Aihara kid, I'm sure they had better expressions than… That! Don't you agree?"

"Why the hell are you asking me for?" Akane asked with a shrug, "This was your plan remember?"

"I know, I know, I just didn't expect this to be so… Pathetic. Sad even!" Fustuno told her. "I guess TV does lie to you." She soon scoffed, "Oh what am I saying? Half the stuff they say on TV is crap anyway."

Katsuki let out another growl before he yelled, "**QUIT MOCKING US YOU GODDAMN TRAITORS!**" He went to charge at them again.

"Ah shit, here we go again…" Futsuno said, "Akane-chan!"

Akane soon went at Katsuki before she grabbed him by the arm and went to attack. Just before she could, Reina intervened, as she blocked and countered, Akane making her stumble and nearly fall back into Futsuno; she helped Katsuki to stand up as Futsuno then saw Reina looked to be enraged.

"You better have a good explanation Futsuno!" Reina yelled to her.

"Hey, now we're talking!" Futsuno said sounding cheerful, "That's the face I'm looking for! Was that so hard?"

"Enough!" Reina yelled, leaving Futsuno impressed by her tone of voice, "What was the point of all of this!? How long were you on the Dolls side!? How long were you a part of this!?"

Futsuno gave her a look before she took her back with a laugh.

"You thought I was-" Futsuno said before she laughed again, "-Honey, I don't ever recall saying such an absurd thing."

"But Tsunagu-san-" Reina said, "-You worked for him, this whole time! He said it himself!"

"Yes, I did work for him, and I hated every minute of it." Futsuno told her, "I had to rely on that bitch of parent to get me a job working as one of them so I could get the intel I needed for my little subjects!"

"Subjects?" She said surprised.

"Are you supposed to be some sort of a psycho?!" Katsuki said.

"A psycho, you say?" She said, "Surely you jest! I'm not a psycho, I'm but a scientist! And every scientist needs their materials, if they want to get anything done! I don't expect you to understand but, eh you agree to disagree."

Reina had been taken back by her wording as she couldn't help but wonder what she could mean. Though before she could ask, Futsuno soon laughed again, "Oh what the hell am I doing? Since there's no need to play pretend anymore, let me be the first to congratulate you and to give you the proper introduction!"

"Congratulate me…?" Reina repeated as she looked to be unsure.

Futsuno soon gave a bow, "Reina Nouki, Katsuki Bakugou, you two have been selected to participate in a special little test, I have so gracefully prepared for you both tonight!"

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched at this at Futsuno's tone of voice while Reina looked a bit creeped out by how she was acting.

"We will be the ones hosting this little test for the night!" She told them, "It's a pleasure to officially make your acquaintances, I'm your host and head of this experiment-_**Futsuno Hitonari!**_"

At this, her and Katsuki's eyes widened in horror at the surname. Hitonari, Hitonari, the name kept on repeating like that of a record on loop. They both heard that name before, as they knew who possessed that surname.

The man who had been with Tomura Shigaraki the day USJ had been attacked.

The man who had been able to make devices that could block out a Quirk.

_**Tadano Hitonari**_.

"Futsuno-" Reina said, "-You mean to tell me that-"

Futsuno chuckled, "Oh I know what you're thinking Little Alice, and my answer is yes! Since you were the day USJ got attacked, I know you're more than well acquainted with my older brother! He was so kind enough to introduce you to one of our inventions we created!"

"Your brother!?" Katsuki shouted, "That masked asshole, who had his boot on her, is your brother!?"

"But-" Reina said, "-Before when we first went to Herolight Tech! You told me he was dead, after-"

Futsuno wagged her finger as she clicked her tongue, "I only told you a story. Stories are just lies that make children want to believe in something that isn't actually real. Kind of like what your so called family did to you about your dear old mommy."

At this Reina felt something snap in her head; without even thinking she went to charge at Futsuno, grabbing her sword and drawing.

Katsuki went to stop her, but Akane was quick to prevent him doing so as she engaged. Reina drew her sword, and swung it at Futsuno, with a malicious intent however-

_**CLANG!**_-Went the sword suddenly when it had hit something metal. She had been in shock when she saw what exactly had blocked her blade. It had been a metallic arm, that had emerged from the device that had been on her back.

"_The hell-!?_" Reina exclaimed in her head.

"Guess I pushed a button didn't I?" Futsuno said amusingly.

Another metal arm soon emerged, this time it grabbed her by the shoulder allowing its metal claws to sink in, before tossing her to the side.

"**REINA!**" Katsuki exclaimed, before he activated his Quirk, "**MOVE YOUR ASS, RED HEAD!**"

Despite his arm throbbing, he thrusted his hand towards Akane; to his surprise however, just as he activated his explosion Akane held her hand out and caught his own. The Explosion disappeared into the skin of her palm.

"What the-!?" He exclaimed, as he pried himself from her, "-My Quirk-!?"

"Wanna try that again clown?" Akane asked him as she tilted her head.

He growled at this remark, "**DON'T CALL ME A CLOWN!**"

He charged at her again, throwing his punches and kicks at her, which Akane had been able to dodge with ease. But when he went to his Quirk on her again, he caught a glimpse of her hair shining like fire as well as her eyes.

She thrusted her hand towards his side, before her palm lit up a reddish violet glow.

_**BOOM!**_

Katsuki let out a shriek of agony as he found himself rolling onto the floor. When he recovered he saw a newfound wound on his side, as his jacket and shirt had been partly burned off revealing a second degree burn.

"_The explosion hurt me!?_" He exclaimed in his head, "_Did she copy it-No, it's not like in the Sports Festival! She absorbed my explosion like it was nothing earlier! Did she—!?_"

He soon found himself engaging Akane again when she charged. He manage to stand himself.

"Katsuki-kun!" Reina exclaimed.

She went to run over to him to help him, though Futsuno stood in her path as she attacked her with full force.

"I know you want to embrace your Knight, but you'll have to wait till after the test is done!" Futsuno said before she kicked her hard in the stomach than underneath her chin, making her fly.

Futsuno leaped high into the air, before she grabbed her by the shirt, and tossed her towards the concrete causing her back to arch, and making her cough out blood from the sheer force, before she finally landed on her side.

She gagged and coughed as she tried to recover from the blow, before she found herself nearly dodging an attack from her when she threw a punch from her metal arm; she only caught her by the jacket, as it ended up slipping off of her as she rolled. She staggered as she stood while she caught her breath.

"Nice reaction time, Little Alice." Futsuno said, "It's very impressive. I can see those lessons the Pros gave you haven't gone to waste after all."

"Futsu-" Reina started to say as she coughed again, "-Futsuno… I'm afraid I still don't understand… Why are you doing all of this…?"

"That answer is simple really." Futsuno said, "Shigaraki-chan is tired of hiding in the shadows, so it's about time he makes himself known, and strike fear into our enemies. The USJ attack, though granted was a failure, was only the tip of the iceberg."

Reina spat out some blood before she went to attack again; she swung her sword attempting to hit her legs, though Futsuno flipped back, and grabbed her by the hair this time, lifting her up off the ground with ease, making her cringe.

She took her arm making her drop her sword when she broke her wrist almost as if she had been snapping a twig, making her scream. Katsuki's eyes looked to be filled with rage, before he attempted to move towards her again, only for Akane to prevent him once again.

"Damn it!" He shouted, "**YOU'RE JUST PISSING ME OFF REDHEAD!**"

Akane caught him by the fist when he had thrown a punch, before she went to flip him. Katsuki grabbed her by the wrists taking her back this time. "**I'M NOT GONNA FALL FOR THE SAME TRICK TWICE!**" He yelled before he tossed Akane.

Before she could hit the wall Akane caught herself on it, before she kicked off as she flew towards him. He prepared to use his Quirk.

"**STUN GRENA-**"

Before he could, he found himself dodging another attack, as Akane's hair and eyes glowed again. Another explosion in a reddish violet color emerged from the palm of her hand, though this time he avoided getting burned.

"Damn…" He heard Akane say softly, as she shook her palm while smoke emitted from it, "... That's about it huh?"

Katsuki seemed to put it together how Akane's Quirk worked.

"Your Quirk…" He said with a smile, "... Am I to assume you tampered with mine, when you took it earlier?"

Akane laughed softly, "Well, I guess you are smarter than you look. No wonder you're on the top of the list at UA."

She stretched her fingers, and Katsuki soon noticed that her palm looked slightly burned, "My Quirk allows me to absorb someone else's energy, whether it be their Quirks or something as simple as a punch. I'll admit that's the boring part, and it's really lacking in style." She soon gave a devious smile as her eyes glowed a bit, "The fun bit, however… _**Is what I can do with it, once I have it**_."

Katsuki couldn't help but laugh, "You can make the energy you absorbed into your body stronger than it was originally, is what you're saying." He said, still with a smile, while grasping where he had been burned, "I'll admit that's a pretty cheap trick."

"I'd be careful if I were you." Akane said as she cracked her knuckles, "Too much pride can bring death to a man."

"Who said I was filled with pride?" He said as he got himself ready to attack. It hadn't been long before he went over his thoughts; for a moment he looked over to Reina, "_I gotta be careful how I use my Quirk around her. One wrong move could be the end for me, and Reina will be left alone with them. She's already gone past her time limit, and because of what happened she won't be able to hold out against these two._"

He soon caught a glimpse of Akane's hand shaking as she clenched her fist, "_But… Given the state of her palms, and how much I packed onto that explosion, she can only take so much energy._" He thought, "_If that's the case-_"

"**I'M NOT GONNA HOLD ANYTHING BACK YOU DAMN REDHEAD!**" He yelled as he charged, "**PREPARE TO DIE!**"

"**THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE, CLOWN!**" Akane yelled as she engaged him once again.

Reina felt herself getting tossed to a car, as she felt her ponytail start to come loose. she tried her best to recover as Futsuno stepped towards her. She dusted off her hands as she fixed her jacket sleeves.

"You really did surprise me Little Alice." Futsuno said, rolling up the sleeves, revealing her faded scars that looked to be in the form of tally marks, "Ever since your name came up, people kept talking about non-stop. Everyone was so excited to meet mommy's little girl! The girl who had inherited her mother's beautiful gift, without the use of a Quirk marriage! It was really a big thing, you know! As big as All Might being the number one hero and that's saying a lot, considering his popularity!"

Keeping her hand close to her chest, Reina charged at Futsuno, throwing a kick that had been easily blocked. She tossed her, though Reina had been quick to regain herself as she landed on her feet. This didn't stop her, as she charged again throwing a punch. She continued her attack as Futsuno continued on.

"Than when they heard, you went off and died, everyone got real upset, me included when I researched you!" Futsuno said kicking her across the face, before she went to grab her other arm.

With a spin Reina kicked Futsuno in the cut making her gag and cough a little, and caused to skid a little; though she had taken it like it had been nothing as she wiped the blood she had gotten.

"And yet there you were, standing before Shigaraki-chan at USJ. Alive and healthy as if nothing had happened to you!" She said with a smile, "No one would've guessed what happened in that large head of yours! You pretty much forgotten who you are and even who you are to him! He even came almost begging to me and Tadano to find a way to make you remember!"

"Just… Shut up!" Reina yelled as she went at her.

This time Futsuno had caught her by surprise when she head butted her, breaking her nose, causing her to grasp her face, and staggering slightly. Futsuno soon grabbed her by the neck, making her gag.

"You'd think him making me doing something like that would get me to hate you, but no-You can't be more wrong than that." Futsuno said to her, tossing her again.

Reina felt her hit a car nearby, as she rolled over it before hitting the sidewalk, feeling more strains of her hair come loose. She felt the ring grow more intense, as her vision seemed to go fuzzy. For a moment, she found herself staring down onto a bed of grass rather than stone; a set of distant screams had been heard nearby.

The vision soon returned to reality when she felt Futsuno grabbed her by the hair again, before she pinned her to the hood of the now dented car.

"I'm actually a fan of you Ki-chan." Futsuno said, "Always have been! When Shigaraki-chan, his babysitter and my brother told us you were still alive, I just couldn't wait to meet you, and have you play my games that I have thought of just for you."

Reina flipped herself back successfully hitting her chin and making her stumble back. Futsuno spat to the side as she rubbed where she had kicked her.

"Is that what all of this is to you…" Reina said, as she staggered slightly, finally undoing her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall loosely on her shoulders, "... A game?! Do you have any idea how many innocent people got hurt tonight because of your game!? How many have died because of this!?"

"Please, people die all the time and your upset over that?" Futsuno said, "That's like crying their heart out for each log that's tossed in the fire! Besides they're strangers to you, so why on Earth would you care?"

Reina told her, "Their lives are their own whether or not they've done right or wrong! They're never meant to be played with like they're some sort of toys!"

"That's one hell of a moral statement I'll give you that!" Futsuno said, "I wonder what made you think of that sort of thing in the first place!"

Two more arms soon emerged from her metal backpack, allowing Futsuno to pick up the loose debris around the area before she threw them at her with brute strength. Reina jumped off the car before she took cover behind a vacant food truck nearby.

She took a moment to collect herself before grabbed some loose cloth and wood, to use as a makeshift cast for her wrist, until-

"-_You're not a Hero_!"

Reina gasped softly when she saw a familiar girl and a young boy standing before her. Their appearances were more clearer than before.

The boy had short red hair, having a set of small horns that appeared to be growing in, and he had hair in the shade of black and red; his pupils had been unequally dilated, as they both had been the shade of orange.

The girl beside him had dark skin, with brown hair with the ends transitioning to blue, as she had an eyepatch over her right eye, and a set of bandages around her arms and head. Her left eye looked to be that of blue.

Reina recognized the two children.

"_**Riichi-kun… Wan-san…**_"

"_Did you really think you could trick us?_" The boy named Riichi said, "_You're never gonna be a Hero. You're nothing but a Witch!_"

"You're wrong." Reina spoke softly, "I was never trying to fool you..."

"_You're a freak pipsqueak!_" The girl named Wan said, "_You always have, and always will be. You'll never be like them! What are you trying to prove?_"

"Both of you." She said her eyes filled with sadness, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I know you both must still hate me and see me as a monster, but… The whole time I was there, all that time… I just wanted to-"

Reina felt a sudden force, push her forward, when there was a sudden blast. She fell forward on her face, before dodged Futsunos attack again, when she jumped high into the air and went to punch her.

"I'll be honest, I didn't expect it to go down like this! I had everything planned out you know!" Futsuno said, stepping to her, "You coming to Hosu made it easier for me! I knew your mother was the student of the Hero Killer before she decided to go and play Hero with the Symbol of Peace! Sure it was a risk, but it was a risk worth taking!"

Futsuno threw another punch which Reina managed to avoid again. Futsuno grabbed a chair that had been nearby, before Reina grabbed a loose pipe. Just before she could hit her with the chair, Reina hit her across the face with it.

She went to hit her legs though Futsuno was quick to catch her before giving her an uppercut with one of her metal arms.

Reina recovered before she came at her again, attempting to disarm her.

Nearby, Katsuki had been having trouble holding out, as Akane came at him again and again, almost giving him no time to counter or attack back.

At times he found himself almost activating his Quirk, though he put restraints on himself as to avoid it getting absorbed by her. He had an idea on how to beat her, though he was just waiting for the right moment.

Katsuki held her wrist as she went to punch him again. It hadn't been long before he felt his arms started to throb.

"Reaching your limit I see." Akane said before she kneed him in the stomach, "I guess that's to be expected after surviving an encounter with the infamous Hero Killer."

She went to hit him again, this time Katsuki proved to be too quick as this time he managed to trip her before he pushed back with a kick of his own.

"Don't write me off just yet Redhead!" He said to her with a smirk, "This fight isn't over! Not yet! Not till you're down on the ground and done!"

"Excuse me, till _**I'M**_ done?" She said raising her eyebrow, "You sound very confident in yourself. How do you know you're going to be the one to walk away from this fight?"

"Because I intend to come out on top in this fight!" He told her.

When Akane charged again, she had been taken by surprise by a sudden flash, forcing her to stop in her tracks; When she recovered from the flash, she saw that he was gone.

"_Where did he-!?_"

Her eyes widened when she saw him high up in the air just above her head.

"_When did he get up there!?_ _What's he planning on doing!?_"

"Don't just assume you'll beat someone like me!" Katsuki yelled before he started to spin with the help of his Quirk, "**HOWITZER IMPACT!**"

In an instant, Katsuki made a spiral of flames; In that moment Akane could sense the power coming from his attack and at that time, in that single moment she somehow knew, as her hair and eyes lost its glow.

"You clever bastard."

_**BOOM!**_

He practically tossed the explosion at her feet, creating a huge explosion, making the ground shake, and the windows nearby to shatter. Reina and Futsuno had been taken back by the explosion and it had nearly knocked them off their feet.

"**KATSUKI-KUN!**" Reina yelled out of worry.

When the explosion subsided, and the smoke started to clear, Reina saw him on the ground, catching his breath as he struggled to get himself on his feet. Akane had been on her back, unconscious as she had been covered in burns more serious than his own. Reina quickly ran to his side, as Futsuno looked to be in complete and utter shock by what had just happened.

"Katsuki-kun!" She exclaimed, as she put her arms around him, "Are you okay!?" She soon noticed the state of his arms, as they looked to have small burns, "Oh God-Your arms-!"

"It's fine." He told her still having a smile on his face, "... I won this fight… That's all that matters…"

Reina had tears form in her eyes, but she smiled back at him as she wiped them away, "... You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

"Well this is certainly a shock." Futsuno said stepping towards them, "I didn't think you would find out about Akane-chan's weak spot so quickly. The fact that she could only store so much energy into her body, takes a person awhile to figure out. Well nevertheless this is why you are the top student at UA, even though you seem like a brute. Still I can see why Ki-chan chose you to be her Knight!"

"How can you say something like that so casually?!" Reina said to her with a sneer, before she pointed to Akane, "Can't you see your friend is hurt!? Aren't you the least bit concerned about her!?"

"Not really." Futsuno said with a shrug, "She's survived worse than that, believe you me. She already knew what she was getting herself into when we started this test. If anything she'll learn from this."

"You really are a goddamn psycho." Katsuki said as he spat to the side.

"Oh don't give me that!" Futsuno said, "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way you know? Like I was telling Ki-chan, I had everything planned out!"

"What are you talking about!?" Reina exclaimed.

"I arranged you and Stain to meet!" She said, "I wanted you to be the one to take him out, like you did when you saved all those people on that bus!" She soon let out a groan of disgust, "But those… Sorry excuses of Heroes had to go and ruin the ride."

Reina seemed to put it together at this point as she recalled the events that had happened earlier that day. When the phones had been bugged, when she alone had gotten that message about Tenya; if she didn't make it to him he would die.

Than a single name, came up in her head.

Only one name in particular.

"It was you?" Reina said surprised, "You're the one that sent me that message? You're the-"

Futsuno chuckled a little, "You figured it out have you? About time you did Little Alice."

"Reina?" Katsuki said, noticing the look she gave.

"It was you!" She said, "It was all you! The bus! That poor driver! Our phones! How the Dolls knew about us before we went in! You're the Villain-You're… _**You're the Virus**_!"

Katsuki looked to be in shock by this while Futsuno only smiled at this. "How clever you are Little Alice!" Futsuno said, "The Virus is such a tacky name, but it's the name I've chosen for myself when I had gotten into in this line of business."

"You damn bitch-" Katsuki said before he groaned from the pain, causing Reina to jump as she tended to him.

"Oh dear, I guess that must be a side effect of your Quirk then." Futsuno casually said, "I guess even the strong ones have their limits."

Reina only gave Futsuno a sneer, before she stood in front of Katsuki in a protective manner, "What was the point of tonight!? About me meeting with Stain, bring me and Katsuki-kun here! Why do all this!?"

"I already told you…" Futsuno stated calmly, "... You two are part of the test I have in mind."

"What test are you talking about!?" Reina said, "It was worth threatening Iida-san's life!?"

Futsuno looked stunned at this as her jaw dropped slightly. "Wait a minute…" She said, as she had been registering, "... Hold the phone! You mean-" Futsuno couldn't help but laugh again, "-You mean you really don't know!? You've forgotten _**THAT **_too!? They really have kept you in the dark haven't they!?"

Reina looked at her strangely as Futsuno continued to laugh; Katsuki had been taken back by this as well as he finally managed to stand himself.

"Forgotten what?" Reina said, "What are you talking about?"

Futsuno giggled before she said, "I knew you've forgotten who you are, but never did I imagine you would actually forget how your own Quirk works too!"

She raised her eyebrow at this, "My… Quirk… What are you talking about?"

Futsuno skipped as she circled around them as she gave her response, "Not many doctors or even scientists know about how Mental type Quirks work when they first came up on the radar. But a long time ago, a scientist developed a hypothesis. Anyone who posses a Mental Quirk can make themselves a bit stronger, depending on ones environment or any given situation presented to them. It can even happen even after they've gone past their limit. It was a very interesting discovery to say the least, but couldn't be tested since it's rare for a person to have one in the first place, and no one quite knows how!"

She soon pointed to Reina taking her back, "But now that we have one standing before us, I can finally see it with my own eyes, instead of behind a screen!"

At this Reina's body shook at her words; their it came again those haunting thoughts and doubts about the people she loved and cared about. She had no idea what she meant, or whatever she could mean. Her heart beated fast with anxiety as she trembled slightly.

"_What in the world is she talking about…? What does she mean about my Quirk? Is she telling the truth? Is she trying to trick me? I don't know… What should I-" _

"**LET'S SEE SHALL WE!?**" Futsuno yelled before she went into attack surprising her when she pulled out a gun.

"Wait sto-!"

Reina let out a small scream when she pulled out a gun and fired at her at close range, just as she held out her hand. To her and Katsuki's surprise the bullet had stopped in mid-air and something looked to be standing between her and the bullet as something appeared to have cracked in front of them.

What Reina didn't realize, in that moment, was that her eyes changed to blue.

"A wall?" Reina said shocked.

"When the hell did that get there!?" Katsuki exclaimed.

"How interesting." Futsuno said with a smile, "This is supposed to be your form of defense, instead of just stopping the bullet like how you lift a car. What a curious reaction, though given the cracks and how it easily broke during the Sports Festival, when that Midoriya kid, and Endeavor's son fought, I'd say it's not considered your trump card."

Reina soon noticed from the fallen glass of how her eyes changed color. She gasped, and when she retracted her hand the wall vanished and the bullet had fallen at her feet.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Reina exclaimed, as she looked at her hands, "What did I do?!"

"Reina!" Katsuki said taking her in his arms, "Just stay calm!"

Futsuno chuckled, "Well I gotta say, it's the most interesting thing. But how about we move onto something a bit more vigorous?"

Futsuno armed herself again, though before she could do anything-

"**DIE YOU BITCH!**"

Futsuno had been taken back when Katsuki let out a sudden blast and Reina jumped. Futsuno went flying into a building shattering what remained of the glass. Katsuki let out a groan as his arms shook.

"Katsuki-kun, why did-" Reina started to say before Katsuki took her wrist.

"Come on, we're leaving!" He told her, before he pulled her in a certain direction surprising her as he grabbed her sword on the way. The two of them started to run towards the outside of the market; Apollo stood in their path.

"**OUT OF OUR WAY, SHIT FACE!**" Katsuki shouted before he launched another powerful explosion.

The explosion was enough to knock over the creature, and they jumped over it with ease. Katsuki let out another cry of agony as his arms shook a bit more violently, making Reina look to him in horror, as they ran through the streets avoiding the small flames and lose debris that had been around them. Eventually they reached an area where civilians had still been nearby, and running in a certain direction.

"Hurry, this way!" He told her, pulling her to where the people had gone.

Though they both stopped when they saw a wall of cars and buses in the way. "Damn it-!" Katsuki cursed as he saw the people desperately trying to get through, "Don't tell me she put all this here beforehand!"

He went to roll up his sleeves, after handing her sword to her "Tell them to stand back! I'll blast our way thr-"

"Stop!" Reina shouted as she took his arms making him freeze up.

Katsuki felt her own body shake as she felt her start to cry again, "Just stop pushing yourself!" She pleaded, "You're already passed your point! If you use it anymore, you'll-"

"That doesn't matter right now!" He told her cutting her off surprising her, "None of that matters! I'm not gonna stop! Not until we're far from that damn bitch!"

Reina looked to him with a look of worry, "But you're hurt! You've overused your Quirk! It's going to keep hurting you if you keep using it so recklessly! Please just think about yourself and stop being stubborn!"

"**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BEING STUBBORN RIGHT NOW!**" He yelled.

Reina silenced herself at this, as she saw the look in his eyes as he spoke. "I know you're scared right now… Who the hell can blame you!? I'm scared too!" He admitted, "But there's no way in hell I'll let that bitch of a human stop me, and you shouldn't let it either!"

"Katsuki-kun, don't you understand!? You'll end up killing yourself if you keep on doing this!" She said worryingly, "... I can't risk losing you!"

Her body started to shake, "I was too much of a coward to help Riichi-kun, Will-san and Wan-san! I could've helped them, but the only thing I could do was cry and drown in my own tears! I couldn't even save his life that da-"

Reina stopped herself as she felt a sudden pain in her head and her eyes widened a little. "Wait… Why did I say that?" She said softly, noticing for a brief moment, she had been in an amusement park.

Katsuki what she was going to say; he knew what thought she had wanted to finish, but found himself holding back his words before.

"Reina, I told you before, didn't I!?" He said, "No matter what happens, we'll be in this together! It'll be okay, so long as I'm here, alright?! So stay calm! Get your head in the game! And when this is all over, I'm taking you out damn it!"

Reina looked to him wide eyed at this as her jaw dropped slightly, "Wait, what?"

Katsuki growled before he let out a scream, making her jump a little. "You heard me the first time!" He yelled as his face had been red, "I said I'm taking you out when this night is over! So like it or not I'm gonna kill you with kindness after tonight, you got me?! You better prepare yourself Lollipop Head!"

Reina just looked to him shocked, as she had been trying to process his words. It hadn't been long before she started to laugh, as she held her stomach.

"I can't believe you!" She said with a smile as she laughed, "Out of all the times to ask for a date, you actually choose right now of all times!"

"**WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!?**" Katsuki yelled as he sounded embarrassed, "**I JUST CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOU UPSET DAMN IT!**"

Reina finally regained herself, as she wiped a single tear from her cheek, "Okay than, Mr. Number One… I'll take you up on your offer. Where are we going to go on our date?"

"Hey now!" Katsuki said, "I don't want to ruin the surprise for you! So be patient alright?"

She couldn't help but smile at this, "Okay than… I'll trust you. I've got no reason to doubt you after all."

Katsuki only huffed in response to this before he held his hand out, "Let's get these people out of here… You with me Bright Shadow?"

Reina took his hand, "Always."

Suddenly Reina found a blade nearly touching her shirt as it had been drenched with red causing her to turn pale. Katsuki felt lightheaded all of a sudden as blood rushed to his mouth. He looked down and saw a blade had been through his chest, as it seemed to have just missed his heart.

Though he couldn't tell as his vision had been fuzzy.

"Eh…?" Was all he could say as he felt all feeling in his body leave him and his pupils dilate.

The blade was soon removed, and his hand slipped out of hers as he fell on his back. Reina stood there as if she had been a statue as she looked horrified and her face had paled.

As it turns out, Futsuno had been the who ran the blade through the unsuspecting teen. "Well-" Futsuno said, catching her breath, "-That could've gone better."

As this happened, just around the corner, Izuku, along with Floyd, Tenya, Michiko, and the Todoroki Twins came emerging from the alleyway, only to see what had happened.

"Ka-!" Izuku said seeing Katsuki on the floor, "-Kaa-chan!?"

"Bakugou-kun!?" Tenya exclaimed.

"Wha-" Floyd stammered "What the hell?!"

Fubuki gasped in horror, as she couldn't help but look away, while Shoto looked shocked. "Bakugou!?" He exclaimed, before looking to her, "Reina, what the hell happened!?"

"Hey!" Futsuno shouted to them, as they saw she appeared to be holding Akane with a metal appendage; she spun the blade in her head as the blood had gotten off with a simple spin, "Your timing couldn't be better! You made it for the main event!"

"Wait, that's-" Izuku said surprised.

Floyd said shocked, "Futsuno?!"

Futsuno soon turned to Reina, before she gave her a pat on the head as Reina herself remained unphased by this action, "It's been a pleasure Little Alice. I look forward to playing more games with you in the future. I'll be sure to give Shigaraki-chan your regards."

Michiko glared at Futsuno before she shouted, "**FUTSUNO! YOU BASTARD!**" She started to charge in, with her blades out and ready to kill.

Futsuno threw her blade and stepped back from Reina, before she took out a what looked to be a cylinder object. "Sorry, ladies and gentleman but this is where I sign off! T.T.F.N! Tata for now!"

She pulled the pin before she tossed on the floor, just as Michiko went to attack. The minute it went off, Michiko felt her eyes sting and it caused her to deactivate her Quirk; the others were caught in too as they started to cough.

For a moment they caught a glimpse of what looked to be a purple void before it disappeared with but a blink. Floyd whipped up a fan from his sketchbook As he proceeded to fan the gas away.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to see that she was no longer there. "She's gone!?" Shoto exclaimed.

"Where did she go!?" Tenya yelled as he looked around.

Michiko let out a rageful cry making some of them jump before she yelled, "**DAMN IT! HOW?! I WAS RIGHT ABOUT HER ALL THIS TIME AND I LET HER GET AWAY!"**

Floyd couldn't help but yell too, "How?! **HOW CAN SHE DO THAT?!**"

Izuku soon stepped towards Reina, as she had been completely silent as she dropped her sword.

"Reina-chan?" He said worryingly, "Are you ok-?"

"This is a dream…" She suddenly said, surprising everyone.

She stepped to Katsuki's side, kneeling beside him. "This is a dream right…?" She said softly, "I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming right now… This is a bad dream… I just need to wake up…"

"Reina-chan…" Izuku said horrified.

Floyd said reaching out to her, "Hey Reina… Are you…?"

"Miss… Please… It's okay… We're gonna help him!" Miichiko added.

Reina shut her eyes for a moment, before she opened them again; the group jumped when she suddenly hit herself in the face, and looked to Katsuki again and saw it looked like she was expecting something.

"Huh…?" She said, as she looked to be in distress, "... It's not going away… It's not going away… Why isn't it going away? Why aren't I opening my eyes?"

"Rei-Reina-kun?" Tenya said, worryingly.

"Hey, Reina!" Shoto said as he started to shake her, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Floyd added as he put his hand on her shoulder, "y-yeah Reina...It's-gonna be fine."

Izuku's eyes widened in horror when he noticed something off about the girl, "Floyd-san! Todoroki-kun!" He exclaimed, before he pointed, "Look-!"

The boys jumped back when they saw Reina's hair had started to change to a streak of black as the rest of them looked in horror too.

"Her-Her hair-!" Michiko exclaimed.

"It's changing color!?" Floyd yelled.

"No-!" Shoto shouted as he saw more her shade fade on the strains of her hair, "_**-Her hair**_ _**is losing color!**_"

"Okay, that's worse!" Michiko yelled, "Why is that happening!? What does that mean!?"

"Midoriya-kun!? Aihara-kun, what's going on!?" Tenya said turning to them, "What's happening to her!?"

"We-We don't know!" Izuku stammered, "We've never seen something like this before!"

Floyd added, "Yeah, this is a first!"

Reina didn't seem to notice herself, as she took Katsuki by the shirt, and started to shake him gently despite more blood seeping from his shirt.

"He-Hey… Katsuki-kun…" She said, "... That didn't really happen right? Any minute now, you're going to open your eyes, and surprise me, like you always do… Won't you?"

Her body shook, as the lights around them seemed to have started to flicker; the cars the ones still working anyway had alarms go off, causing everyone to jump at the sound.

Though once more, Reina didn't seem to notice as her eyes changed to gold as she took him in her arms as she kept on shaking him.

"Hey… Say something will you!? Tell me this isn't real! Hug me, kiss me, insult me, I don't care which! Let out a scream! Call someone an extra! Hell, start a fight with Floyd-kun! I don't know! Just do something!"

She didn't get a response, instead, his head hung limply over her wrist with the shadow of his bangs covering his eyes causing Reina to turn more pale and her body go numb. A sudden image flashed by her head, as she found herself, holding a little boy looking oddly familiar, with a wound in his side, as she sat in a puddle of blood.

She found herself, unconsciously saying something she didn't think she would say as she held the boy close to her.

"N-No… _**Not again**_…! Not again… It can't happen again… It can't…! No… No…! No…!"

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, as she found herself screaming as loud as her voice could carry as tears fell; the gold in her eyes glowed dimly like that of a candle.

"**NNNNNOOOOO!**"

Before anyone else knew it, everything around them, not just their vision, but their whole world turned dark, and even the sounds that once went from one ear out the other… _**Had been met with silence.**_

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	29. Chapter 19 Epilogue: True Society

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

-_**Earlier**_-

Katsuki suddenly cried out when his wounds began to act up; leaving Reina the only one holding onto Shota's scarf and giving one harsh tug as the Nomu had gotten a few feet and causing the others Pros to fall over on the floor.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Reina said as she had been on the verge of hyperventilating; the scarf started to slip.

"No, no, no, no, please no!" She exclaimed as her eyes started to change to gold.

"Reina!" Shota soon called out, "Look at me! Look at nothing else but me!" Reina looked to him, as she still had her face written with fear; Though despite her eyes having been a different color, his reaction remained unchanged, as he had a look of determination and hope.

"It'll be okay!" He told her, "You're gonna be fine! Just keep hanging on!"

Reina nodded despite the fact that the carbon fiber started to slip between her fingers.

Joji said as he turned to Excelsior, "Martian! Can you-"

"On it Sonny!" Excelsior got up in the air as he latched on to the Nomu with Panther like claws.

"Excelsior-san!" Reina exclaimed.

"Old man!" Katsuki shouted.

Excelsior said to the teens, "Hang on kids! I'll have you out in a ji-"

Excelsior had been cut off suddenly when another winged Nomu seemed to have appeared and grabbed a hold of him; causing him to crash into the building nearby.

"**MARTIN!**" Josephine and Joji yelled.

The debris had gotten caught in Reina's eyes, and it accidentally caused her to let go. She tried desperately to catch it, but failed.

"**SHOTA!**" She called out, reaching out to him.

"**REINA! BAKUGOU! NO!**" Shota shouted, trying to run after them, only to be prevented by the Nomu that attacked Excelsior, setting its sights on the rest of the group just as the teens disappeared from their line of sight. Immediately everyone scattered when the Nomu went in for the attack. Even Izuku and the others found themselves sticking low to the ground as Nomu started to use various Quirks.

"Damn it!" Endeavor shouted using his Quirk, "Where the hell did this thing come from!?"

Excelsior soon pulled himself out of the wreckage as he staggered slightly. "Man, that thing packs one hell of a punch!"

"How are we supposed to get to them now!?" Joji shouted.

"Especially with this guy blocking the way!" Josephine added.

"We'll figure it out!" Sonya yelled before she dodged another attack, "Right now, we have to take care of this asshole!"

Malcolm said as he activated his Quirk, "Leave that to me!"

Just as the Nomu flew down, Malcolm tossed a knife he made, as it had successfully hit it in the eye, making it shriek; the blood fell onto Josephine's cheek as she couldn't help but gag.

"Could you be a little more careful next time, idiotic dad of mine!?" Josephine shouted.

Malcolm yelled at her, "There's no time to be careful!"

The Nomu took them by surprise when it circled around them and soon headed straight for the others. Before anyone knew it, the Nomu swooped down, and grabbed ahold of Izuku taking them by surprise as the wind knocked them over.

"**MIDORIYA!**" The group exclaimed.

"**IZU!**" Floyd shouted.

"**DAMN IT!**" Gran Torino yelled, "**IT TOOK ANOTHER ONE!?**"

"**LET THAT BOY GO!**" Sonya shouted as she went to throw a weapon she made with her Quirk, which ultimately ended up missing.

Everyone was in panic mode right now. Not only did two kids end up getting taken away, but a third one was about to get taken to who knows where. Each and every one of them tried to think of what to do.

However… What they failed to notice, was that a certain someone, had just regained conscious, as he pulled out a blade hidden up his sleeve.

Josephine shievered when she felt someone lick her cheek where the blood of the Nomu had been; she couldn't help but shriek at this as it had alerted her husband, and family that had been near.

The Nomu froze in mid air, and started to fall before it could go any farther than it already has; Izuku let out a scream.

Stain made a dash towards them, as the ropes became undone before anyone could blink.

"This _**SOCIETY**_ overgrown with fake heroes-!"

He jumped high into the air, with his blade in hand as it seemed his eyes had been lit a flame.

"-And the criminals who wave their power around idly-!"

He thrusted the blade into the Nomus head, killing it instantly. He used its body to cushion the fall, just as he grabbed Izuku by the fabric of his Hero costume as the Nomus body dragged along the sidewalk leaving behind a trail and creating smoke.

"-Should all be _**PURGED.**_"

Everyone had been shocked by his words, as they practically froze at his words. Though no one seemed to understand, Chouko had a pretty good idea, as she couldn't help but recall his words prior.

"_**So noisy… The idiots have come out after all, huh? I'll dispose of them later…**_"

"_**I'll help her before I deal with the others…**_"

Chouko looked horrified at the realization that struck her like lightning.

"_Don't tell me-!_"

Stain gave out a raspy breath, sending a shiver down Izuku's spine before he removed the blade from the now dead Nomu.

"This is all… To create more than just a society!" Stain said as he shook as he stood.

Michiko shivered as she asked "W-why? Why help us?"

"Don't be fooled, he just took a hostage!" One of the pros said.

"Get ready to fight!" Another said.

Stain looked over to the group, causing them to flinch when he glared over at Endeavor.

"You…" He groaned, the bandage slipped off his face.

Endeavor went to activate his Quirk, and attack him.

"**TODOROKI, WAIT!**" Gran Torino shouted.

Stain let go of Izuku as he stood; the bandaged finally slipped off him as it fell on the ground. Izuku's face paled at the sight, as did the others.

"You fakes…" He said, "... I must make things right… Someone must be _**DYED**_ in blood… _**I **_must take back what it means to be a Hero!" Everyone's body shivered as he stepped towards them.

Despite him staggering, he gave off a terrifying aura.

"Come!" He shouted, "Try and get me, you fakes! The only one I'll let kill me… Is the true Hero… **ALL MIGHT!**"

Everyone had been paralyzed with pure fear, as they shook at his words, as they started to tremble. No one had no words, they couldn't describe-Well no one knew what they were witnessing. The world seemed to have changed, as the whole world had been clouded with red.

For a moment, they could've sworn that their heart had stopped beating, and all the energy in their body seemed to have left them.

_**CLANG!**_

The group jumped when the blade hit the ground suddenly; that's when they noticed that Stain had stood perfectly still. They could've sworn they didn't hear him breathing, despite his eyes being open.

"He's…" Gran Torino said, "... He's unconscious…"

Most of the group fell to their knees, in mere shock by what had just happened. Izuku had been in mere shock by what had just occurred and no one knew what to say about it.

That was until they had been taken back when they heard a sound.

Each of them realized it had been from their phones.

Izuku removed it from his pocket ,and saw his phone started to glitch out. "Wh-What is this?"

The others looked at their phones and noticed an image appear. A person appeared on screen, as he looked to be wearing a mask resembling that of a plague doctor, in the shade of black, and they appeared to be wearing a hood.

The person spoke in a distorted voice.

"_gOOd EveNinG lAdIes aND geNtLeMen._" The person said, "_**tHe ViRuS **__inTerrUpts yOUr maYHem tO BrING a SpeCIaL nEws BullIentaIn._"

The person… The Virus snapped his fingers, a video appeared, as it looked to be a live feed. This time their eyes widened in horror when they saw it had been of two people they were all too familiar with.

Reina Nouki, and Katsuki Bakugou.

They appeared to be fight a couple of people.

"_tHe ViRUs pRouDLy PreSEnTs to YoU AlL tHE cOnSeQuENces Of wHEn yOU'rE kePT iN tHE dArk._" The Virus said as the screen split, between him and the live feed, "_tONiGht, wiLl be A deMonStraTiOn, oF wHaT HaPPeNs, wHEn YoU'Re HeLD bACk…_ _**FrOM yOUR pOteNTiAL**__._"

The live feed soon showed off Reina and Katsuki's mugshot prior for when they first entered UA for the first time.

"_tONiGHT, wAtCh aS UA's PrIZed sTUdENts…_ _**FaLLs**_…"

Izuku's eyes widened in horror when he saw what looked to be a countdown clock; It had been set for fifteen minutes.

"Reina-chan! Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed.

Without even thinking, Izuku tossed his phone aside and stood. Despite the intensity of his wound, he started to run to where the Nomu had carried them off earlier.

"Midoriya, wait!" Shota shouted.

Floyd yelled as he started to run after him, "Wait for us!"

"Midoriya-kun! Aihara-kun!" Tenya shouted.

"Fubuki!" Shoto said to his sister, "Let's go!"

Fubuki nodded and followed behind her brother. Michiko ended up following post-haste as she shouted, "**BOSSMAN! WAIT UP!**"

Thus the group vanished before the adults could even react.

"Oh this boy!" Josephine shouted ragefully.

Sonya yelled feeling the same type of aggression, "those two are really gonna-"

"**BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN!**" Joji and Malcom ended up shouting.

Shota clicked his tongue, before he started to run in the direction where they had gone, taking most of the adults back. "**GAH! DAMN IT!**" Josephine exclaimed before she dragged her husband along for the ride.

* * *

Though Izuku hadn't travelled to Hosu or spend most of his time, but he had an idea on where to go.

He had only two people on his mind right now.

Two people he cherished, and looked up for the longest time, since he had known them.

He wasn't ready to let them go, he was going to save them, even if it meant risking his life.

He was soon nearing the area nearby where Reina and Katsuki had been, but he had been taken back when he saw a wall of cars; he soon skidded to a halt.

"A blockade!?" Izuku exclaimed, seeing how high the wall had been, "When did they have time to set this up!?"

Izuku went to jump, but the pain in his ankle said otherwise. He froze from the pain as he kneeled down.

"_Damn it!_" He exclaimed in his head, "_The wound I took earlier is worse than I thought! I don't know if I'll be able to-_"

"Hey Izu!"

Izuku turned and saw Floyd waving him down. "Floyd-san!?" He exclaimed, "When did you get here!?"

Floyd replied with a smile, "I did say wait up, didn't I?"

He soon pointed to an alleyway, just as Tenya, Shoto, Fubuki, and Michiko had arrived. Floyd told him, "Come on! We can get around the barricade if we go this way!"

"Let's go and save our classmates!" Tenya said.

"They're our friends! So we won't let you do this alone!" Shoto told him.

"We'll save the Miss and the Dog, if we do this together!" Michiko said.

Izuku's eyes brightened at this as he smiled and nodded. Thus the group went inside the alleyway, with Izuku leading them. The group made one turn after another, eventually reaching the other side of the barricade.

However just as they emerged from the alleyway, they were met with a horrific sight.

Katsuki had been on the floor with a puddle of blood forming underneath him.

"Ka-Kaa-chan!"

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	30. Chapter 20: The Looking Glass

"He-Hey… Katsuki-kun…" She said, "... That didn't really happen right? Any minute now, you're going to open your eyes, and surprise me, like you always do… Won't you?"

Her body shook, as the lights around them seemed to have started to flicker; the cars the ones still working anyway had alarms go off, causing everyone to jump at the sound.

Though once more, Reina didn't seem to notice as her eyes changed to gold as she took him in her arms as she kept on shaking him.

"Hey… Say something will you!? Tell me this isn't real! Hug me, kiss me, insult me, I don't care which! Let out a scream! Call someone an extra! Hell, start a fight with Floyd-kun! I don't know! Just do something!"

She didn't get a response, instead, his head hung limply over her wrist with the shadow of his bangs covering his eyes causing Reina to turn more pale and her body go numb. A sudden image flashed by her head, as she found herself, holding a little boy looking oddly familiar, with a wound in his side, as she sat in a puddle of blood.

She found herself, unconsciously saying something she didn't think she would say as she held the boy close to her.

"N-No… _**Not again**_…! Not again… It can't happen again… It can't…! No… No…! No…!"

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, as she found herself screaming as loud as her voice could carry as tears fell; the gold in her eyes glowed dimly like that of a candle.

"**NNNNNOOOOO!**"

Before anyone else knew it, everything around them, not just their vision, but their whole world turned dark, and even the sounds that once went from one ear out the other… _**Had been met with silence.**_

* * *

(_**Second Opening Theme: Vampire Knight Opening 1-Futsu no Koudou Akai Tsumi Performed By ON/OFF**_)

"_**Someone… Save me…**_"

The light of the world seemed to have returned suddenly, and the small group had been met with a strange sight. The first thing they saw had been… Themselves? It had been strange at first, but it wasn't long before Izuku and the others had realized they were staring into a reflection. The colors on their costume and face had been gone; the only color that had remained was the color of their eyes and hair.

"A… Mirror?" Izuku said surprised.

Shoto looked around as he saw their reflections on the ceiling.

"Are we in a Mirror House?" Shoto wondered.

"It seems that way." Fubuki signed to her brother.

"That doesn't make any sense." Tenya said, "We were just outside a minute ago, weren't we?"

"Yeah one moment we were..." Floyd said before he came into realization "Oh crap, that's right—**KATSUKI!**" He looked around as he said "oh crap! I'm really regretting what I said earlier!"

"Bossman please calm down, this isn't your fault." Michiko told him, "Besides you don't have to worry, him and the miss are rig-"

Michiko looked to where Reina and Katsuki were beforehand, but everyone was shocked that, they were both gone.

"**-THEY'RE NOT HERE!?**" Michiko exclaimed.

Floyd shouted, "**DON'T TELL ME THEY RAN OFF AGAIN!**"

"That's impossible!" Tenya yelled, "They couldn't have disappeared like that! Especially since Bakugou-kun was-"

The small group soon jumped to the sound of screaming outside. At this the group acted and ran outside of the mirror house. When they did, they were taken aback when they saw exactly where they were.

They saw rides that weren't running, and stands that had been completely empty.

"We're in an amusement park!?" Tenya exclaimed.

Floyd said as he looked around, "How the hell did we end up here!?"

"Look at that-" Michiko said as she pointed to the rides, "-They don't have color either."

Izuku soon noticed a sign that had been nearby that had been the only thing that kept its words.

"_**Herotown?**_" Izuku read aloud.

The screams came again, this time it had sounded close by. They saw a group of people running from something as they looked to be in the same state as they had been. One of them tripped before he had noticed them.

"S-Save me!" The man pleaded, "Save me ple-"

The man had been cut off when a beast jumped onto him taking them back as it attacked. Claws seemed to have grown as it had slashed it's back showing one more thing that had kept its color.

The color of blood.

At this, their face turned pale as their eyes widened in horror. The creature, which had appeared to be possessing that of a deer skull head, and standing eight feet tall soon noticed; it's eyes shined red too as it stared at them.

It's mouth dripped with saliva as it breathed raspily.

"Okay… Looks to me we're not in Japan anymore.." Floyd said shivering.

"_Me… at…_" It had suddenly groaned, "_... Need… Meat…_"

It soon charged as it let out a roar, "_**GIVE ME MEAT!**_"

Shoto and Fubuki had been quick to react as they both used their ice to push the creature back.

"**MOVE! NOW!**" Shoto shouted.

The group wasted no time as they started to run further into the amusement park. As they ran they saw more and more of those creatures particularly appear out of every corner of the place. It took notice of them as they started to give chase.

"Wha-Wha-What the hell are these things!?" Michiko exclaimed.

"They don't look like they're the same as those Nomus from earlier!" Shoto exclaimed.

"Maybe they're a different type of Nomu!?" Tenya suggested.

"You kidding!? They look more out of this world than those Nomus!" Floyd yelled, "**HELL! **Might as well be zombies or the Walking Dead for all we know!"

Izuku felt a sudden pain in his ankle as he screamed; he found himself falling to the floor causing the group to stop.

"**MIDORIYA!**" Tenya, Shoto and Michiko exclaimed.

Floyd shouted, "hold on dude I'm com**-GAH**!"

He went to activate his Quirk, but the pain from his wounds stopped him from doing so.

"**GIVE ME MEAT!**" One of the beasts shouted as it jumped towards Izuku, giving him virtually no time to react. Izuku found himself paralyzed as he couldn't even move or make an effort to stand. Before it could sink it's teeth or claws into Izuku, it was suddenly kicked out of the air; instantly it's neck had been broken and its body had suddenly vanished before it could hit the ground.

The person that had kicked the creature, soon landed on their feet.

"You little dork…" A familiar voice had said, "... I go back in my head for no more than a day and I had to go and save your ass for the third time. I told you to stop giving me a reason to do it, didn't I? You're supposed to be a man so take your own responsibility for once."

Izuku looked up, and saw who it had been, as the group had been taken back.

"Reina!?" Tenya and Shoto exclaimed.

Michiko shouted in confusion, "Miss?!"

Floyd shouted as his jaw dropped, "Wait, wait! Reina?! You're okay! Where's Bakugou!? Is he with you!?"

Izuku looked more closely and saw that the girl that stood before him, though may have had her appearance, he knew it wasn't her. For one thing she had the same silver eyes as he had seen before, and her outfit had been different than the one she had been wearing.

Instead she had on a shirt with what looked to be a broken key and she on a set of shorts that reached up to her mid-thigh. Over her shirt she wore what looked to be a baggy hoodie, and had on a set of knee high socks with a set of boots and she had on a set of gloves as well.

The only color that had shown was the silver in her eyes, and what looked to be a broken chain that sat around her neck.

"You're not her…" Izuku said, "You're _**Hatter**_… Right?"

Reina-Or rather Hatter gave him a smile before she helped him up, "At least you remember that little tidbit from the night before."

She soon looked to the others behind him as she gave a sigh, "Damn it Alice…" She said to herself softly, "... She's really gone and done it, hasn't she?"

"Alice?" Shoto said.

Hatter soon laughed to herself, "That's not right. Rather... _**I'VE**_ gone and done it."

Everyone looked confused by this sort of statement. Another beast soon came charging behind her; without even turning she ran a hand into the beasts chest, causing it to instantly disappear once she did.

"Follow me!" Hatter told the group, "I know a safe place from these things!"

The group had no hesitation as they followed Hatter, while she plowed her way through the beasts; One by one each of them vanished without a trace. They soon followed her inside what looked to be a funhouse.

However when they stepped inside, it wasn't a funhouse at all; rather it had lead them to what looked to a large station, with each of the entrances resembling that of plugs. The beasts tried to follow but they had been blocked by some sort of a barrier, making them jump.

"There see?" Hatter said, "They can't get through here."

"Okay, I'm getting weird Wonderland vibes From this." Michiko said with a shiver.

"Well… I suppose you can call it that." Hatter said to her with a shrug.

"Is this some kind of a station?" Shoto asked.

"I guess." Fubuki signed, "But look at the designs of the entrances. I've never seen anything like this before."

Tenya soon looked closely at the entrances, "Hey… Why does this look familiar? I feel like I've seen it before."

"Same here." Izuku said, "From a video game, or a movie maybe?"

Floyd soon recognized the design of the station, as his jaw dropped for the second time "Wait, is this game central station?!"

"Game central what?" Shoto asked as he tilted his head as well as Fubuki

Izuku gasped slightly, "Now that I think about it-It is!"

Michiko added as she looked around, "My God, you're right Bossman!"

Hatter shrugged, "Well… It is Alice's favorite movie."

"I still don't get it." Shoto said.

"Wait enough of that!" Tenya shouted before he looked to Hatter, "Reina-kun, what's going on!? Where's Bakugou-kun!? Who's Alice you're talking about!?"

Hatter looked to Tenya as she only shook her head while sighing. "Sorry Clas Pres…" Hatter said with a sympathetic smile, "... _**But I'm not the girl you know**_."

Tenya looked to her as his eyes widened, as well as Shoto's, Fubuki's and Michiko's. Floyd soon noticed the color of her eyes. "Now that you mention it… You have silver eyes, like… Yesterday…"

Hatter looked to the group once more as her eyes softened, "... I see… If Kaa-chan isn't here, than that must mean—"

"Hatter-san…" Izuku soon said stepping towards her, "... Just… What is happening…? Are you… Or rather… Is Reina-chan, doing all of this?"

"She is I'm afraid." She replied with guilt in her voice, "But I can assure you it's not on purpose. After what happened to Kaa-chan, it's no surprise I-or she went under stress. If there's one thing she can't, it's seeing someone she loves getting killed."

Michiko soon asked, grabbing the neck of her shirt, "So where is the miss and the dog now?! And how do we get out of here?!"

Floyd quickly held her back, as she pried her from Hatter, "hey hey! Michi! Take it easy. This is gonna make things worse!"

Hatter fixed up her shirt a little as she saw the looks the group gave. "Thanks. It's just as Floydie said, cooler heads will prevail on both ends."

Floyd couldn't help but glare at Hatter at the name she called him, "Oh come on! Even you call me that?! I thought she forgot by now."

"Nope." Hatter looked with a devious smile making Floyd Groan.

"Hold on." Shoto said, "If you're not the Reina we know… Then who are you?"

Hatter fixed her hair a little as she soon took a seat on one of the many chairs provided, "I suppose, it's only fair I tell you… Considering that Alice was the one who dragged you into this." She soon turned to Izuku and Floyd, "And, it's only fair you both know this too, since she sees you as her family."

"Huh?" Izuku said confused.

Floyd tilted his head a little as he wondered aloud, "Wait what do you mean?"

"Well…" Hatter started to say as she leaned forward a little, "... I don't like to explain things as you know, but I'll make an exception. I will only say this once so you better pay attention."

Izuku noticed her posture seemed to change as well as her look before she said something that had all shocked them, "What would you do if I said… The Reina you knew has a condition… _**She had forgotten she had?**_"

They all looked shocked at this sort of thing. "... A condition?" Izuku asked.

"You mean… The miss is sick?" Michiko asked.

"You can say that." Hatter told her, "This sickness isn't like a common cold, or even that of cancer." She soon tapped on her head, "Rather it's the one you get from up here. In my opinion it's one of the more nasty ones."

"Do you mean, it's a mental illness she has?" Tenya asked, "Is it caused by her Quirk?"

Hatter shook her head, "To put it simply… She has different versions of her. There's a total of three, and I'm one of the three. She's the main host of her after all."

Izuku's eyes widened in realization as Hatter's words sunk in. Hatter took notice of this reaction, "You figured it out, didn't you?" She asked.

"Hatter-san…" Izuku said with a gulp, "... You mean to say… All this time… Reina-chan has—"

Hatter only nodded in reply, which had only confirmed his theory. Everyone else however looked confused by this exchange he and Hatter had.

"Wait, hold on, what are you talking about?" Michiko asked.

"Izuku,.what's wrong with Reina?" Floyd asked.

Izuku turned to the group as he took a deep breath before saying calmly, to the group., "She's trying to say… She's someone Reina-chan created unintentionally. Something that was always there, and yet not there."

"In short…" Hatter soon said, "... Alice… Or as you know her as Reina… _**Has a personality disorder**_."

At this the group gasped at this as each of them had looked shocked.

"No way…" Shoto said, "... There's no way…"

"That can't be…" Tenya said shocked as he couldn't help but recall her smile, "... Reina-kun… She always seemed normal…"

"This has to be A Dream..." Floyd said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not." Hatter said before gesturing to herself, "After all, the proof is right in front of you, isn't it?"

"Miss Reina…" Michiko said as she teared up. "I should have known this...i should have known you had that personality or rather those personalities...i failed as a bodyguard...both to you and bossman..."

"Hey now…" Hatter said to Michiko, "... It's not like _**I **_want to hurt you. If I did, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble to saving the dork and Kaa-chan…" She soon turned to Floyd, "... And you from your fangirl last night."

Floyd gave it some thought for a moment before he responded, "that's not a fangirl, that's a stalker!"

Hatter gave a laugh before she replied "oh yeah she was wasn't she? I almost swore she sniffed you before your match."

"Hold on!" Shoto said, "If your her personality, then what about the other two you mentioned?"

"That's-" Hatter started to say before she stopped herself, taking the group back.

She let out soon sighed before she looked behind the group, "Hey. I know you're hiding. Don't be rude. Come out. You know they're her friends, so there's nothing to be scared of."

The group turned to where her eyes had been; their they saw from behind a bench they saw her face again. It was Reina again, but this time she had the appearance of a child. She had been wearing a simple dress that reached her knees and simple slip on shoes. Over herself she had on a familiar hoodie with stripes and cat ears on her hood though her arms disappeared in the sleeves.

They noticed that the color of her eyes had been a set of baby blue as it had been the only color that had been seen on her body, not even her on clothing. She looked to have a chains, on both of her wrists.

"Reina-chan!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"She's a kid!?" Michiko shouted.

"I want to keep her." Floyd said in awe as he noticed how cute she looked.

"Aihara-kun, have standards!" Tenya said to him.

"No, she's not her either." Shoto said.

"You're right." Hatter told him, "That's her second personality. She goes by Cheshire."

The little Reina-Or rather Cheshire, looked to the people nervously. She looked around as if she had been looking for someone. Turns out… She was.

"Kaa-chan…" Cheshire spoke up, "... Where is he?"

The group had been shocked once more as Cheshire had spoken that same nickname. "She calls him that too?" Izuku said.

"Now that I think about it…" Tenya said looking to Hatter, "... She called Bakugou-kun by that name. I always thought that you called him that Midoriya-kun."

"I know but-" Izuku said, "-This doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah dude." Floyd added.

"Maybe perhaps there's a between the dog and the miss." Michiko said.

"Where's Kaa-chan?" Cheshire asked, "Why isn't he here?"

"Sorry little one." Hatter told her, "I'm afraid he isn't here. _**She's**_ most likely hidden them. This is _**HER**_ domain afterall."

Cheshire looked to the ground as she had a fearful in her eyes as she looked as though she was about to cry. "Then that means she's done it again… Poor Alice… Poor Kaa-chan."

"_Again?_" Izuku thought to himself, "_What does she mean by again?_"

"Wait she? Who's she?" Michiko asked Hatter.

Hatter's look changed into that of a sneer before she gave her reply.

"... The one who's in charge of all of this." She stated, "... We know her as-_**Red Queen.**_"

"Red… Queen?" Izuku repeated.

"Is she Reina's third personality?" Shoto asked.

Hatter nodded her head, "However, she's the most dangerous out of the two of us, and not exactly the most friendly type."

The group only looked confused by this, as they couldn't help but be unsettled by the look Hatter gave. Hatter soon stepped over to Cheshire, as she picked her up off the floor, holding her in her arms.

Hatter continued on, "... Alice didn't always have us you know. She was always capable of amplifying her Quirk since the day she was born… The three of us happened to just latch onto the ones available to us. Each of us were made a different time and place. The day Red Queen was made, was when Alice cried out for someone to save her. Though no matter how hard she cried, no matter how loud she screamed… _**No one came**_. That was the day, she thought she was going to die."

This time the group looked horrified to hear this sort of statement. This had been all too much to process for them. Not only did their friend, their classmate didn't even these personalities inside her head, but… Their friend, might've suffered through some sort of trauma. One that not even Izuku and Floyd didn't know about.

Hatter soon pointed to the creatures outside, trying to get through, "Those things that only desire one thing, is how Alice interprets the monsters she saw the day Red Queen was made. Everytime she shut her eyes. In other words, they're something she fears."

"Something she fears?" Shoto repeated.

"Reina-chan's Quirk…" Izuku said, "... Do you mean to tell us we're caught in some kind of an illusion right now?"

Floyd asked, "Hatter...is this Reina's true quirk?"

"Yes… And no." Hatter soon replied, adjusting her hold on Cheshire, "Everything you see right now, from those creatures, to this whole amusement park is from Alice's head. None of it is here, and it's not real. However… Since Alice can amplify her Quirk… She made the illusions here stronger. As you saw before, they can hurt anyone who is not a part of Alice's head for real, in other words…" She pointed to the beasts, before she pointed them, "They… _**CAN **_kill you_**.**_"

Floyd began to sank in fear after hearing those words, as the others turned pale.

"The man we saw before…" Izuku said, "... Those things actually hurt him.

"K-kill us?!" Michiko shook

Floyd said fearfully, "Y-You can't be serious."

Shoto let out a sigh before he said clenching his hand, "Look… I have so many questions about Reina, and… How her Quirk works, and what… All this is, but… I know those are going to have to come later, and we have more important matters. Do you have any idea where Reina and Bakugou are?"

Hatter laughed softly, as she said with a smile, "I can see why Alice likes you." She turned to Fubuki and smiled, "You and Fubuki-chan."

"Bakugou could be dying, and Reina is probably in more pain than all of us." Shoto said, "If you know where they are, then you have to help us."

"They're in more trouble than anything." Fubuki signed with Shoto translated, "They don't deserve to suffer like this."

"We didn't abandon her before in the Sports Festival, and we're not gonna abandon her now." Tenya said.

Izuku nodded as he said, "Reina-chan is my friend. I've always seen her, like a sister ever since I've known her. And Kaa-chan… Even though he's changed, he's still someone I look up to. Hatter-san… You have to help us."

Floyd couldn't help but Think about this for a second. The fact that the one person he hates more than anything is dying any second and his best friend suffering more..the thought of it just make him worry.

"Floyd-kun." Hatter said, making him flinch, "What do you and Michiko have to say? Do you want to save them?"

Floyd looked with worry as he tried to say a couple of words. But he couldn't find the words.

That was until Michiko spoke for him, "Even though Bakugou is one of the rudest and most unruly bastards I have seen in my life since I became Miss Reina's bodyguard… I can't help but feel that if we leave him to die… Not only will the miss suffer more but well be no better than those villains...especially my sister… Who wished to kill him in exchange for her and the boss!"

Floyd soon gave it some more thought before he finally gave his response, "yeah Katsuki sucks all right... but I'll suck more if we just abandon him. I mean that ain't hero-like of us to leave him right? Whether he likes it or not… **WE'RE GONNA RESCUE HIS DUMBASS AND REINA TOO! **And when this is over...we're gonna catch Futsuno and kick her ass ways to sunday!"

Hatter gave an approving smile as she gave another nod.

"Now then…" Shoto said, "... Do you know they are?"

"Well…" Hatter said, "... Since she is me… There is the only place she could go.."

"Where?" Tenya asked.

"Her tree." Cheshire soon said in a quiet voice, "It's one of her treasures. She kept it close to her heart even after she left that place."

The group had been confused by this term, but shook the thought away as Izuku asked, "Do you know where we can find it?"

Cheshire nodded her head in reply.

Floyd said to her with a smile, "Lead the way!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Hatter soon explained, "We personalities maybe different from each other, but one thing we have in common is well… Kaa-chan. After what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if she sees you as a threat. She'll have the door hidden and it's not exactly going to be an easy find."

Floyd couldn't help but let out a groan of annoyance, "what's next we have an arcana card to fight monsters?!"

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT!?**" Michiko exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to find it if it's hidden?" Shoto asked.

"As they say, every door needs a key." Hatter said, "Alice's sword is the key to it. Find that, and you'll be able to find the door."

"Oh, really what's her key? Her heart?" Floyd asked.

Michiko couldn't help but yell, "Again with the references?!"

Floyd barked back at her, "Bite me!"

"I guess it would make sense that her sword would be the key." Izuku said, "If we can't find this passage, than finding that sword should be our top priority!"

"Well said Midoriya-kun." Tenya said, before asking Hatter, "So where do we get the sword?"

Hatter motioned the others to follow as she had been leading them to one of the many doors available to them. Eventually she lead them to a sign that read, "Childhood Fears."

"You'll find it in there." Hatter said to them.

"... What will we find in there?" Izuku asked Hatter with a gulp.

"For many it's small fears, but to Alice it's some of the most horrifying moments of her life." She replied, "It's easy for you to spot the sword. If there's one thing that keeps its color around here… It's that of her treasures."

"Then what are We waiting for?!" Michiko shouted, before she dashed into the entrance, "Let's save the miss and the dog!"

"**MICHI WAIT!**" Floyd shouted as he ran after her.

"**AIHARA-KUN!**" Tenya yelled, as he started to go after him, "**DON'T RUN AHEAD!**"

"Fubuki, let's go!" Shoto said, holding his hand out to her.

Fubuki nodded as she took his hand, before they entered inside, leaving only Izuku, Chesire and Hatter. "Take Cheshire with you." She told him, handing the child off to him, "When you find the sword, she'll help you open the passage."

Izuku took Cheshire in his arms before he looked to her surprised, "You're… Not coming with us? With the way you can amplify your Quirk, we can use your help."

Hatter chuckled before she flexed her fingers, "Fun fact about about the mental Quirk Izuku-kun…" She soon turned towards the beast, and Izuku had been expecting to cut them all down like he had seen before.

However… Nothing happened.

"... She can use these amplifications one at a time." Hatter said, "Since Red Queen was put in charge of this when she was made… She's got the power this time, not me or Cheshire."

"... I see." Izuku said looking to Cheshire, "I guess that makes sense."

He soon noticed the look that Hatter gave, as her gaze had been softened; he noticed that Cheshire had the same look as well. "What's wrong?" Izuku asked.

"... I'm… Intrusting this information to you Izuku-kun… Because she sees you as a brother." Hatter said, "The only reason I didn't say anything is because she'll feed off of their negativity."

"Feed off?" He said, "What do you mean?"

"How do you think this part of her Quirk awakened to begin with?" She asked him, "This part of her Quirk, Red Queen, is like a leech. It needs to feed off every negative emotion a person feels. Red Queen was waiting for Alice to lose control… Her fear of losing Kaa-chan is what set this whole thing off. And the more fear she has… The more unstable it becomes."

Izuku's eyes widened in realization at this, "Is something going to happen to Reina-chan?"

"... This part of her Quirk… Is the strongest yet." Hatter said, "And it comes with a horrible price. I'd say you have about an hour before her mind suffers the worst breakdown yet… And… She ends up suffering a fate worse than death itself."

At this he had been left speechless, as he couldn't find the words to say at that moment.

"... When you find them… You have to convince her this is all a dream." She soon told him, "... You may be the only one that can. Can I trust you with this… My friend?"

Izuku looked to be more determined at this, as he nodded, "Thank you Hatter-san… For telling me."

Hatter nodded back at him, before she turned to the beasts, "I'm gonna try to help anyone else that's been trapped here." She soon gave him a smile, "Good luck to you… Izuku-kun. I know you'll do well."

With that, Hatter went to the beasts, as she made herself an opening dashing into the amusement park.

Cheshire looked up to Izuku as he tightened his hold on her, "... I'll save them. I'll save them both! I promise!"

With Cheshire in his arms, he ventured forth into Childhood Fears, not knowing what lay ahead.

* * *

Most of the world had been covered with an inky black abyss around. The only thing that stood out was that of a single tree. And not just any tree… It had been one filled with peach blossoms.

However, it seemed to be dying, as it was slowly losing its color and had developed cracks.

Reina-The real Reina had sat under the tree, as her face had been buried in the fabric of Katsuki's shirt as she had only been crying. Katsuki himself had been laying against the tree; his head resting against one of the trees many roots.

"I'm sorry…" Reina said through her sobs, "...I'm so sorry…"

A third person soon stepped forward; her feet had been bare, yet wrapped in bandages and stained slightly with blood.

The third person that stood before them, had been wearing what looked to standard hospital wear. Her entire left hand had been bandaged up, while her right elbow had been bandage and looked to have a needle resembling that of an IV was in her wrist.

Her chest and neck had been bandaged as well, and a bandage patch had been seen on her cheek.

Her hair had been the same length as Reina's shoulder length hair, but looked to be more messy, and her eyes glowed dimly with her golden eyes; her bangs had been partially covering them, as well as her third eye. A broken chain looked to be around her left ankle.

"I did try to warn you Alice…" She said in but a whisper, not expecting her to hear her, "I did say… History has a nasty way of repeating itself… And look what happened… You let them hurt him… What's happened now… Is all on you. Now I have to fix your mess, like others have before."

She stepped to Katsuki's side, kneeling next to him. She placed her hand on his cheek, brushing across it, with her thumb.

"... Don't worry Kaa-chan…" She said to him, leaning close to his ear, "... I'll get rid of all that threatens you. That way… You won't ever have to fear… Ever again."

She placed a kiss on his forehead before she pried herself from him. She soon turned to what looked to be the exit of that domain, as she soon cracked her neck slightly.

"Now then… _**It's time to paint all the white roses red…**_"

(_**Second Ending Theme: Black Blood Brothers Ending-Mirage Performed By LOVEHOLIC**_)


	31. Chapter 21: Hidden Fears

(_**Third Opening Theme: Black Butler II Opening-Shiver Performed By the GazettE**_)

The moment the group stepped inside, they had been met with what appeared to be an entirely different world altogether. They found themselves in what looked to be that of a forest. All of the trees, had been dead, and covered in black bark, and the grass had been lifeless.

Crows sat overhead on the branches, with their eyes shining in the red moonlight.

As they stepped through the beaten pathway, they heard many whispers, and voices in the distance, that sent shivers down their spines.

"... I wonder what could be beyond those trees?" Izuku asked.

"Probably whatever Reina-kun had gotten scared of." Tenya said, "I still can't believe she never told us about this."

"I don't think she knew about this to begin with." Shoto said, tightening his grip on his sister's hand.

"Okay… Next time I shouldn't run ahead." Michiko said as she shook.

"Ya think?!" Floyd added as he bonked her head.

Izuku looked around the area, hanging onto Cheshire as the child herself gave a nervous look as she clenched onto Izuku's shirt.

"Hey, Re-I mean, Cheshire-chan." Izuku said, giving a smile, as he patted her on the back, "It's okay, I've got you."

Chesire only nodded, making Izuku's expression brightened a little.

"_It's weird…_" He thought to himself, "_... Even though she's not Reina-chan, she's still so much like her. Though now that I think about it, she seems way more shy than the Reina-chan Floyd-san and I have come to know. If Cheshire-chan really is some sort of copy of her, I wonder if she was like this too._"

Floyd and Michiko's eyes were soon sparkling at how adorable Cheshire had looked, as Izuku held her.

"On the plus side, Reina's kid self is cute." Floyd said as he had been practically in a daze.

"I agree, if only I can pet her…" Michiko said. "Unless..." She reached her hand towards her, Chershire looked with confusion with her head tilting sideways. At this Michiko couldn't help but let out a squeal making everyone jump.

"**SHE'S SO CUTE~!**" She exclaimed, before swiping her from Izuku's hands, and started to dash away, "**I'M TAKING HER HOME! I'LL TEACH HER ALL THE PURE WAYS OF THE WORLD!**"

"**W-WAIT EVAN-SAN!**" Izuku shouted in confusion.

"**NO KIDNAPPING ALLOWED EVAN-SAN!**" Tenya yelled while moving his arm in a funny way.

Floyd whistled as he drew a lasso to catch Michiko and reel her back in.

"What did we learn?" Floyd asked.

Michiko gave a pout as she said "No taking the miss out and trying to reform her."

"Because?"

"We have more work to do like save the dog."

"Plus.."

"We gotta stop Futsuno from unveiling her plan."

"Good bodyguard… Now let go."

Michiko handed Cheshire back over to Izuku, as she clutched onto his shirt. Michiko laughed nervously as she said, "sorry young miss."

"Guys." Shoto said to the group, "Fubuki says there's something up ahead."

The group noticed a set of lights in the distance; as they approached the view became more clear. They saw buildings appear from the ground, as well as what looked to be a stone well. Just outside of the town, their looks to be a bridge, covered with a single rooftop and a set of walls leading to the inside.

The town looked to have old architect, and didn't look modern, as far as they were used to seeing as they crossed the bridge and entered what looked to be the market which had been a short distance away from the bridge.

"What… Is this place?" Izuku asked looking around.

"It looks like it's a village." Tenya replied, "But, Japan doesn't have anything like this."

"Yeah…" Shoto said feeling along the walls, "... These buildings… Look foreign."

Floyd looked into one of the stores through the window, as he noticed a bakery had been inside; he soon looked along the other houses and buildings, noticing an outdoor cafe, with empty kegs of beer resting on a wooden table.

Floyd scratched his head as he wondered aloud, "That's odd… It feels like something I've seen this all before. Maybe on TV…?"

"This place seems enormous." Tenya said, "Rei-I mean, Hatter-kun said, we would be able to find the sword here right? Searching in this place could take us all night, or well-If it's morning right now, it'll take us all day."

"What should we do now?" Shoto asked.

Izuku looked around the area again, before he came up with an idea, "I think our best bet is to split up."

The group couldn't help but look skeptical about this sort of suggestion.

"Oh no, not again!" Michiko exclaimed.

"You sure dude?" Floyd asked with concern, "You remember the last time that happened."

"I know it doesn't seem like a good idea, but… It's the only thing we can do." Izuku said, "As long as-Whatever we're in right now, stays it'll only hurt Reina-chan more and more. Not to mention Kaa-chan's life is on the line. If we have a chance of saving them both, we need to do this."

"Midoriya's right." Shoto said, "We won't get anywhere at this rate, and we're running out of time." Fubuki nodded her head in agreement at this. Tenya gave it some thought before he spoke up.

"Even though I think it's risky, considering where we are, you're both right." Tenya said.

Both Floyd and Michiko couldn't help but let out a collective groan as they both rolled their eyes.

"Fine…" Floyd said, "... I guess we have to put up with it."

"I guess…" Michiko said, "... But I'm sticking with the Bossman. It's my duty as a bodyguard afterall."

Floyd added as he said, "yeah. Her duty.."

"That's only fair." Izuku said with a nod.

"I'll go with Midoriya to search the north of this place." Shoto said.

"Fubuki-kun and I will go search the south." Tenya said, with Fubuki nodding again.

Floyd soon suggested, "Me and Michi will check on east side."

"If you find it before one of us, then give a signal." Izuku said, "But be careful… We're not sure what could be out here."

With that, the group went their separate ways in the supposed abandoned village. Izuku with Cheshire still in his arms went to the north side, with Shoto.

* * *

Izuku and Shoto found themselves, searching inside a lone farmhouse. They entered the building where he had finally set her down.

Cheshire started to play with her hair as they looked around. She fidgeted nervously as Shoto couldn't help but look to the child; giving her a curious look. Izuku looked behind every sort of object.

"Wow…" He said, in awe, "... Even though this is all supposed to be a projection it feels real to the touch. Reina-chan's Quirk really did do that didn't it? It is an impressive appliflication."

"Hey Midoriya…" Shoto soon said, as he helped him out when he noticed he had been having a bit of trouble, "... Can I ask you something?"

Izuku soon noticed the tone of his voice as he tilted his head a little, "Sure, what is it?"

"It's about… All of this." Shoto said gesturing to the scenery before them, "I know how much Reina means to you, and that you've known her for awhile. But… How can you be okay with this? Everything we could ever fear is out to kill us, and she might be the cause of this. So, how are you okay with this?"

Izuku let out a sigh, as he ruffled his own hair a bit, "It's not that I'm okay with this, I'm… _**Actually worried**_. I know I should be scared right now, but I'm not. I'm sure knowing Floyd-san, he feels the same way."

"But, there might've been a chance she kept all of this from you guys." Shoto said.

Surprisingly enough, Izuku gave a soft laugh, "It wouldn't be the first time, trust me."

"Midoriya!" He said, "I'm being serious. Did you ever stop to think about if Reina could be hiding something from you? Did you even ask her? She's supposed to be your friend. She should tell you things like this."

Izuku noticed the look he gave as his eyes softened. He could tell that he had been troubled by all of this. He couldn't blame him, he was troubled by everything that happened. Reina's mom being the student of the Hero Killer, the fact that the teachers could be hiding something from a girl they practically raised from her.

He wouldn't be lying if he said right then and there if he was a little mad about it.

But then… He thought back to all those times when he did ask, all the time would ask about what happened. He remembered her face. How unsettled she looked, how… Scared she looked by only his mere words.

Even when he remembered the day she told him and Katsuki about how she was in the Anti-Hero group, the Black Knights. He could tell it hurt, just from telling them.

"Todoroki-kun…" Izuku soon said, "... I know right now, all of this is just overwhelming, especially what Shoichi-san, and Iida-kun telling us about Reina-chan's mom… But… Just think for a moment. It was hard for you to tell us about what happened between you and your father, but for Reina-chan… She might've had her own version of what you went through. I don't know exactly what her life was like, but… I know it's hard for her to say it out loud. Whatever she's gone through, whatever happened to her before… I can tell she's just holding back tears."

Shoto's eyes widened slightly at this, "That's what Fubuki meant… When she told me she always looked sad."

Izuku's gaze soon looked to Cheshire, as she couldn't allow her feet to kick as they hung over the edge of the table, "... Despite whatever secrets she has, she always puts it aside for someone else's sake. It didn't matter if she got hurt in the process, she always took everyone else's interest to heart. Like you, and your sister. All that time in the Sports Festival she wanted to find a way to help you."

"Really?" Shoto said surprised.

Izuku nodded, "Even before the internships, she was worried about Iida-kun. She wanted to be able to help him. She didn't even care about what happened to her. I've always admired that about her. All she wants to do is help people. It doesn't matter who it is, she'll do whatever it takes. The only thing she wants… Is everyone to give their real smiles. That's the only thing that matters to her."

Shoto looked through the window available to them to see if he could see anything on the outside.

"If I didn't know any better…" Shoto started to say, "... I'd say it sounds like you love her like how Bakugou does."

At this Izuku blushed a little before he shook his head, "No! It's not like that!" He said with honesty, "Not like what you're thinking anyway!"

Shoto raised an eyebrow at this, "If not like that, than what do you see her as?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his before he gave his reply, "... If I had to put it… I see more as I sister than I do everything else. I never had siblings growing up, and neither did she, so neither of us knew what it was like to have an older brother or sister. When I first met her, I didn't just see her as another person… I saw her as someone special, like I do with Kaa-chan. She's one of the reasons why I want to become a Hero. So if she's willing to push forward to do the right thing, then I'll do the same. Besides…"

Shoto noticed that he gave a smile, though this one had been different from others before. When he saw him smile in the face of danger, he always saw it as a way to comfort another.

Yet this one, it had been out of genuine happiness.

"... I don't mind if she's with Kaa-chan." Izuku said, "As long as he makes her happy, and she makes him smile, I'm willing to support them every step of the way, even if others say it's wrong!"

Once more Shoto had been surprised, though he couldn't help but smile too.

"You really are a good friend… Huh Midoriya?" Shoto couldn't help but say softly.

* * *

-_**The East Side**_-

Floyd and Michiko had been searching around the east side of the supposed abandoned village. As they looked through the streets, they couldn't help but have a shiver down their spines as they looked around every corner.

"I'm not exactly sure what the Miss's fear was…" Michiko said as she shuddered, "... But something about this place gives me the creeps…"

Floyd said as he shievered too, "N-No kidding. Just what was Reina-chan going through…?"

They soon entered an old house, as they started to look through any place where her sword maybe hidden.

"Let's just hurry up and find the sword, and get to the Miss and dog." Michiko said.

Floyd nodded as he said, as he started to look through the cabinets, "I hear you. Now if I were a sword, where would I b-?"

Floyd stopped in mid sentence when he noticed a single photograph sat within the cabinet. Taking the framed photo, he noticed two people within he recognized that had been in what looked to be a playroom of some sort. Reina herself, being held in the arms of Shimizu.

Floyd said shocked, "Hey Michi! I found something!"

Michiko stopped what she was doing and ran to him, "What is it? What did you find?"

Floyd replied as he showed her the photo, "This."

He soon saw four more children, by the doctors side; two of them had been boy's and the other two had been girls. One of the girls had been sitting in a wheelchair as she had her hair tied into a set of pigtails, only having a single leg.

One of the boys looked to be growing a set of horns on his head, as he looked to be bandaged as he had hugged his knees as to hide them.

The other looked to have scales setting in as both of his eyes, had resembled that of a snake.

Floyd soon noticed the last girl as her hair had been short, and the bandages wrapped around her left eye, as she had been holding onto what looked to be torn up stuffed bunny with floppy ears.

He didn't know why… But his eyes fixated on her, "That girl…"

"All these children with the Miss…" Michiko wondered aloud, "... Who are they?"

Floyd's hands shook as he stared into the photo, to the one who had her eye bandaged up, "I've seen her before…"

Michiko soon noticed something on the picture. "There's something written here." She said, seeing a set of writing. "Promise… Clinic?" She read, "Wait, I know that name! That's the name of the children's hospital that was shut down a few years back!"

"Children's hospital…?" Floyd said.

"You mean you don't know?" Michiko asked, "Promise Clinic was a hospital for special kids. They didn't get their Quirks through natural means like other people."

"You mean they were born with it? Like Reina-chan?" Floyd asked.

"Some of them were but…" Michiko started to answer, "... Some of these kids didn't get theirs when they turned four. From what mom and dad told me some of them, got it either before they turned that age, or after they turned five."

Floyd looked surprised by this, "I always knew there were people born with a Quirk, but… I've never heard of cases like that."

"Wait… This doesn't make any sense." She soon said, "... This hospital took in kids, who lost their homes from villains or natural causes. Kids who were left to die, and abused. So what was the Miss… Doing here if she was adopted by Eraserhead?"

"Unless...maybe.." Floyd said before trying to piece it together.

Just then, the two of them jumped at the sound of static. They turned and saw what looked to be a radio; which they couldn't help but find odd.

"Bossman…" Michiko said, as her body shivered, "... That radio wasn't there when we got in…"

"Yeah… This is bizarre!" Floyd added as he went to turn it off only for the radio to continue playing. "Okay, this is even more bizarre!" Floyd took the batteries out only for the radio to play still, making them shiever, and jump.

"**OH, SON OF A BITCH!**" Floyd yelled.

"**WE'RE IN THE MISS' HEAD REMEMBER!?**" Michiko yelled practically shaking him, "**THE ONLY LIMIT IS THE IMAGINATION, DON'T YOU KNOW!?**"

He couldn't help but bark back, "**WELL THAT PART I NOTICED!**"

Soon enough they heard a distorted voice come from the radio.

"_j-J-Just ga-GA-GaTHer, anD i'LL elUCidate… oN o-O-O-utsiDE wHEn IT GeTS laTE. lONG aBOut midNIghT, tHe GhoSTs anD BAnsHeeS, t-t-tHey ge-ge-get to-to-toGether f-f-for the-their ni-ni-niGHT jAMBORee…_"

"What's that?" Michiko asked, "A rhyme?"

Floyd noticed the wording, as he found it to be familiar "Oh crap."

The radio continued on with the little rhyme.

"_... thERe's thINGs wITh hORnS aND saUCer eYEs_, _soME wiTH faNgs_ _aBOut tHis siZE. s-So-so-SoME a-a-ARe f-fAt, soME a-a-Are thI-In, anD sOMe doN'T eVEn we-we-wEAr sk-sk-SkIn. i-i-I'm te-te-teLLinG yoU brOTher, It's a FriGHtFuL sIGHt… tO seE WhAT gOEs oN hALLoWeeN nIGHt…_"

Just then they heard music started to play; it sounded screeching like sound coming from the radio; A song soon began to play.

_**WheN THe sPOokS hAVe A mIdNIghT JAmBorEE**_

_**ThEY BReak IT uP wITh FIenDisH GLee**_

_**GhOSts Are bAD, buT THe one thAT's cuRSed**_

_**Is the HeaDLess HoRSemaN, He's thE wOrSt**_

_**WhEN hE GOes a-JoGGin' 'cRosS thE laND**_

_**HoldIN' A noGGin In hiS HanD**_

_**DemoNS TAke One lOOk anD GRoan**_

_**ANd hIT tHE roAD FOr parts unKNown**_

Both of their jaws dropped at this, as Floyd started to sweat up ink again, as the song continued on.

"Di-Di-Did that radio just say, what I think it said?" Michiko said stammering.

"That song… I know that song anywhere!" Floyd exclaimed in realization, before he yelled to Michiko, as he shook her, "**BY GOD! I KNOW WHAT THIS TOWN IS SUPPOSED TO BE!**"

"**BO-BOSSMAN CALM DOWN!**" Michiko yelled.

Floyd shouted, before he made a mad dash out the door, "**RUN AWAY! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!**"

"**BOSSMAN!**" Michiko shouted, "**HOLD ON! WE STILL GOTTA FIND THE SWORD!**"

With that being said, Michiko ran after him as the song continued to play, as it had practically echoed within the area.

* * *

It had only been a short while, but the group decided there had been no reason to continue looking as no matter where they looked, they couldn't seem to find any trace of the sword anywhere.

They all met up back at the well of the town, as they each looked dejected.

"Please tell me you managed to find something?" Izuku asked as Cheshire had been riding on his back.

"Fubuki-kun and I looked all over… But we couldn't find anything." Tenya said, "You'd think finding a sword that kept it's color would be such an easy thing to find in this kind of a place."

"How about you Sho-chan?" Fubuki signed to her brother, "Did you and Midoriya-san find something?"

Shoto shook his head, "We checked all over too, turns out nothings here."

"Maybe we were checking in the wrong place after all?" Tenya asked.

"But Hatter-san we would find the sword here." Izuku said, "Since she's Reina-chan too, she wouldn't have a reason to lie."

Tenya soon gave the area another look around, closely examining the buildings around them, "Don't you guys think it's weird that nothing is coming to attack us? Not even for those beasts we saw earlier. Hatter said we would find the sword here, and that this place contained what Reina-kun fears most. Yet there's nothing here…"

"It is pretty strange." Shoto said, "This Red Queen is going to stop at nothing from us getting us to Bakugou… And yet-"

Izuku soon noticed that not everyone in the group had been present at the moment. "Hey… Where's Floyd-san and Evans-san?" Izuku asked, "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"**RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN IF YOU WANNA LIVE!**"

The group looked to one another, with confusion before they turned to the sound of the voice. They turned and saw Floyd running towards them with Michiko behind him. "Floyd-san?" Izuku said confused.

Floyd nearly tackled Izuku catching him by surprise, "oh hey Izuku" He resume his panic mode as he practically yelled in his face, "**WE GOTTA GO!**"

"Aihara-kun we can't just leave!" Tenya told him, "We didn't even find the sword yet!"

Floyd yelled again, "**BRO! DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?!**"

"Aihara, what are you talking about?" Shoto asked.

"Bo-Bossman… Is acting weird…" Michiko said out of breath, "Don't… Know why…"

Floyd yelled again, this time to Michiko, "**YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY, MICHI!**"

"Floyd-san calm down!" Izuku said, "What are you-?"

Just then they had been taken aback by a laugh that echoed through the town; Floyd had been drenched in even more sweat at this. They looked to the laughs, and saw out of the shadows, appeared what looked to be a man riding a horse.

Though they noticed something off about the man and even the horse. The horse looked to be covered in tar black, with its eyes shining in a shade of red like the crows they had seen; but it's eyes looked to be crying blood. The man that sat on the horse, had been wearing nothing black, and yet the most striking thing about it…

… Was that he was missing his head.

The Headless Man laughed as the horse stood on it's back legs before holding a sword in his hands as he gave another maniacal distorted laugh making the group freeze.

"R-Run." Izuku said softly, before shouting, "**RUN NOW!**"

The group wasted no time as they turned tail and run as the Headless Horseman began to chase after them as he laughed.

"_**DODODODODODODODODODO! DODODODODODODODODODO! PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA! DODODODODODODO BUM BUM~!**_"

"**HOW CAN YOU BE SINGING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?**" Tenya yelled at Floyd.

"_**IF I COULD DO THIS, WOULDN'T IT BE NICE?!**_**"** Floyd sang "_**I'VE GOT LOTS OF DREAMS, BUT I'VE GOT MANY OF THEM BUT~! HE MAKES THEM ALL COME TRUE WITH HIS MYSTERIOUS POCKET!**_"

"**GET A GRIP BOSSMAN!**" Michiko shouted.

"**GET DOWN!**" Shoto soon yelled.

The group quickly ducked in cover when the Headless Horseman swung his blade. In one swing the Headless Horseman took out a nearby tree, surprising each of them.

"A single blow was all it took!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"_**I WANT TO FLY! FREELY IN THE SKY! HERE! THE HOPTER~!**_" Floyd sang even louder, making everyone jump, "_**AH, AH, AH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DORAEMON!**_"

Michiko soon yelled as she started to smack him senselessly, "**GET IT TOGETHER!**"

The Headless Horseman gave another laugh as he went to attack them again; he went to swing but this time Fubuki blocked the attack with a staff of ice she made. Fubuki had been quick to counter, before she started to attack back, occasionally dodging the Headless Horseman's blade.

She kept on going at him again and again, but the Headless Horseman proved to be faster then her.

Shoto soon jumped into help her, when it looked as though the horse had been about to crush her under his feet. Shoto quickly activated his Quirk as his flames emerged from his left side. Tenya used what he could from his Quirk to move Fubuki out of the way as the flames started to become chaotic.

"That should stop him!" Shoto said catching his breath.

"Where did this guy come from!?" Tenya exclaimed.

"This guy, is he-!?" Izuku started to say, before everyone had been taken back.

The Headless Horseman let out another piercing laugh as he seemed to have cut through the flames. Shoto barely managed to dodge it as the blade managed to make a cut on his shoulder.

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Alright! No more standing around!" Michiko said, before she activated her Quirk and charged headfirst towards the Horseman, "Bossman come on! We gotta help!"

Floyd couldn't help but groan, as he ruffled his hair and slapped himself in the face, "**GAH! DAMN IT!**" He shouted before he activated his Quirk. He drew up a sword of his own before charging at the Horseman.

"Hang on Cheshire-chan!" Izuku as he tightened his grip on her, "I'll get you somewhere safe!"

Before he could move however he felt Cheshire tug on his costume, making him cease his movements.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"The key!" Cheshire said, pointing to the Horseman, "The key to Alice!"

Izuku had been taken back by her words but than looked to the weapon the Headless Horseman had been using. It had been that of a samurai's blade, but not just any one. In fact… He saw familiar Chinese Writing on its blade. Not only that, he saw it still had its color.

"That sword-!" Izuku said, before he yelled to the group, "-**GUYS! THAT HORSEMAN HAS REINA-CHAN'S SWORD!**"

"**WHAT!?**" Shoto, Michiko, and Tenya exclaimed out of shock.

Floyd yelled as he avoided an attack from the Horseman, "**WELL THAT MAKE SENSE!**"

The Horseman laughed as he aimed Reina's blade causing him to let out a squeak; he shouted to the Horseman as he flipped him off, "**NICE TRY OLD SCHOOL!**"

"**AIHARA, MOVE!**" Shoto yelled as he got himself ready.

Floyd moved out of the way as Fubuki readied herself as well. "Fubuki, now!" He yelled.

Fubuki gave a nod, as they both activated their Quirk; with Fubuki putting both of her hands on the ground and Shoto stomping his right foot. With their ice, the two of them made spikes from the ice piercing the Headless Horseman.

"Got him now!" Shoto said, "Someone grab the-!"

The Headless Horseman let out another laugh as the Horseman sliced through the ice freeing himself surprising them. It had been even more surprising to them when they saw his wounds healed.

"Tha-That's impossible!" Tenya exclaimed, "He shouldn't be moving after that!"

"And his wounds closed back up!?" Shoto exclaimed out of confusion.

Floyd said as he slapped himself in the face, "Okay this is like a hard level boss, can't be beat in one go!"

"We have to make a grab for that sword!" Izuku said to them, "We have to if we want to reach Reina-chan and Kaa-chan in time!"

"But how!?" Michiko shouted before she dodged the Headless Horseman again, "We can't take him out through normal means!"

It wasn't long till Floyd remembered something from the song as he let out a small scream. "Aihara!? What is it!?" Shoto said.

"I'm such an idiot! How can I forget?! It's just like in the movie, and legend!" Floyd exclaimed, before reciting as he took cover, "Once you cross the bridge my friend, the ghost is through his power ends!"

"Aihara-kun, what are you talking about!?" Tenya said.

"I'm saying we gotta find the bridge we used when we first arrived!" Floyd told them, "Once we cross it, headless here will be good as powerless! It's like in the song! It'll put an end to this guy!"

"This place is basically Reina's mindscape, how do you know it's going to work!?" Shoto asked him.

Floyd replied with a smile on his face, "If there's one thing Reina-chan likes, it's a good story that follows through, in a world where it knows it's limits! I bet even though we're in a projection of her head, it won't go through some BS loophole that'll ruin everyone's day! She hates stuff like that!"

Izuku soon realized it too, "Oh yeah that's right! Reina-chan told you and I about it before!"

"Yep and I agree with her too, when things get too Roundabout and I'm not talking about that classic rock song from Yes." Floyd told the group.

"Bossman, was that a Jojo's ref-" Michiko started to say before she was quickly cut off by him.

He yelled giving her a smack, "**I SAID NOT THE CLASSIC ROCK SONG!**"

The group started to run again, as the Horseman started to chase them again as he laughed once more.

"If it means we can get Reina-kun's sword then I'm willing to try anything!" Tenya told him.

"I don't really understand it, but it had better work Aihara!" Shoto told him.

Floyd said with a smile, despite his body shaking, "Trust me, it will!"

"Alright!" Izuku said as he did his best to keep up the pace, "**EVERYONE HEAD FOR THE BRIDGE!**"

"Right!" The group said, before they started to pick up the pace.

The Headless Horseman chased them down the road, making all sorts of twists and turns and close calls. It wasn't long till the Headless Horseman ran the sword through the walls taking out the buildings behind them.

They saw that the buildings seemed to have melted and started to form something.

"What in the-!?" Tenya exclaimed, "-The walls and glass!?"

"They're melting!?" Shoto shouted.

The group saw the liquid had begun to take form; from the liquid of the buildings they saw eight legs emerge before it formed a familiar figure, as it had let out a screech. Michiko let out a piercing shriek. It jumped high into the air landing just in their path causing them to stop.

"**A SPIDER!?**" Izuku yelled.

Floyd looked as he jumped "**OH SHIT, A SPIA!**"

Michiko exclaimed as she latched onto Floyd, gripping his hair, "**GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!**"

"Don't tell me, this is one of Reina's fears too!" Shoto said.

"It looks like we're going to have to fight it!" Tenya said readying himself.

"Don't!" Cheshire soon said stopping him, "It's what Red Queen wants! She's trying to steal away your time! If you try to destroy the spider she'll only bring it back!"

"Then-!" Floyd said trying to get Michiko off him, "-What are we supposed to do!?"

The spider soon attacked; launching it's webs at them. The moment they had gotten near the Horseman he swung Reina's sword at them. The spider soon brought down it's leg, attempting to crush Floyd underneath it's heel; Fubuki quickly used her Quirk to make an ice shield around him and Michiko.

Floyd yelled at Michiko as he struggled to pull her off of him, as he continued to evade the Horseman, "Michi! Get off! I can't use my Quirk with you on top of me!"

"Bossman! This is no time for you out of context jokes!" Michiko yelled gripping him harder.

"**IT AINT A JOKE!**" Floyd exclaimed, "**YOU'RE DIGGING YOUR FINGERS IN MY HAIR** **AND SKIN! LET GO!**"

Michiko yelled back at him, "**NEVER**!"

"One of us should draw the spider away!" Shoto yelled, "Buy the rest of us some time!"

"I'll go!" Izuku said.

"No Midoriya-kun!" Tenya told him, "You sustained an injury from Stain before! If anything I should be the one to go!"

"You're not exactly the best choice either!" Floyd said as he struggled to pull Michiko off, "You're legs are injured too remember!"

"But-!" Tenya started to say.

The group soon had been taken back when Fubuki manifested a spear, and tossed it into the spiders eye making it shriek. She soon started to run from the beast as it set its sights on her.

"Fubuki-chan!?" Izuku exclaimed as he saw her break herself off the group.

"Fubuki?!" Shoto yelled trying to stop his sister, "What are you-!?"

Fubuki stopped for a moment before she turned to her brother. She signed, "I'll see you at the bridge. But if I don't make it, help them save Reina-chan and Bakugou-kun!"

"No! We'll save them together, because we're both Heroes! You said it yourself didn't you!?" Shoto called out as the Spider had soon gone over them, causing them to duck.

She soon gave a smile to him, before signing one last thing, "... _**I love you**_. Give my regards to mother when you see her."

She soon created a path of ice before skating along it as the spider began to give chase. She lead it back in the town as the Spider let out another screech.

"Fubuki!" Shoto yelled attempting to go after her, but was prevented by the horse as it went to kick at him.

Izuku soon pulled on his arm, urging him to run with them when the Horseman held Reina's sword to them, summoning more spiders and what looked to be that of bats, with piercing red eyes like that of the horse. The bats looked demonic, as their jaws had been hinged slightly, and silvia dripped from their teeth, as they too looked to be crying blood.

"Todoroki-kun, come on!" Izuku said, "We need to go!"

Floyd added as he grabbed his arm, "**NO TIME TO STAND AROUND! DON'T LET WHAT FUBUKI DID BE IN VEIN!**"

Shoto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "Fine!" He told them, "Let's move!" He soon ran ahead with the others following behind and the demonic bats along with the Horseman gave chase.

The bats flew down attempting to dig into their skulls though Floyd and Shoto had been quick to prevent that. Shoto used his flames to set Floyd's ink on fire after he created an arrow tossing it at them, knocking four to five bats out of the sky.

Izuku and Tenya both crushed the spiders and took out the bats in front of them, causing them to vanish into thin air before the ground produced more of them.

They didn't stop as they kept on moving forward; occasionally dodging one or two flaming pumpkins the Horseman tossed in their direction. The pumpkins exploded on contact leaving behind colorless flames.

"Michiko Ayako Jasmine Evans, get off!" Floyd exclaimed as he tried his best to attack back.

"**NO!**" Michiko yelled, "**THEY'RE SPIDERS! I AIN'T COMING DOWN TILL THEY'RE GONE!**"

"**DAMN IT MICHIKO, YOU'RE JUST MAKING THIS HARDER!**" He yelled.

"**ENOUGH WITH YOUR OUT OF CONTEXT JOKES!**"

"**IT'S NOT A JOKE!**"

"**THE BRIDGE!**" Tenya soon yelled, "**IT'S UP AHEAD!**"

The group saw the bridge up ahead, and started to pick up the pace, just as the beasts started to close in. Each of them started to pick up the pace, despite their injuries, and Michiko currently riding on Floyd as she gripped him to the point where he started to bleed a little.

Tenya and Shoto soon ran across the bridge with Floyd and Michiko following in tow. Just as Izuku was about to cross it with Cheshire, he felt an intense pain go through his ankle, as he let out a scream before he fell.

He was quick to protect Cheshire as the group jumped when he tumbled.

"**MIDORIYA!**" Shoto, Tenya, and Michiko yelled.

Cheshire recovered as she noticed Izuku had been in pain. "Izuku-kun!" Cheshire exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

Izuku ended up not replying as he smiled to Cheshire patting her on the head, "You're okay… Thank goodness."

"Izuku-kun…" Cheshire said with worry before she noticed a shadow come over them. Before she knew it, Izuku had put her underneath him as to protect her.

Floyd saw Izuku and Cheshire were about to be diced by the Headless Horseman. He aimed the sword for their necks as he laughed.

"**OH MOTHER-**" Floyd shouted before he took out his sketchbook and quickly whipped up a lasso and caught Izuku and Chersie out of harm's way. "**HEY HEADLESS ASSHAT!**"

Floyd got out a second weapon which was a harpoon gun "**SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!**" Floyd shot as its feet only for the horse to jump over the bullet.

"**BOSSMAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?**" Michiko yelled, "**YOU JUST MADE HIM WANT TO KILL US MORE!**"

Floyd smiled as he said, "Wait for it!"

The Headless Horseman soon let out another as he went to swing Reina's blade; however the very moment the horses hooves were only centimeters away from the floor, it seemed to have stopped.

Before their very eyes, they saw it break down into static before vanishing completely leaving behind only but a laugh and Reina's sword, which ended up sticking to the ground, as if it had been the sword in the stone.

"It's… Gone?" Tenya said surprised.

Floyd soon said crossing his arms and with a smug smile, "You're welcome. Told you Reina-chan hates roundabouts!"

"We get it, you were right." Michiko told him.

Floyd smiled as he said "Thank you… **NOW GET THE HELL OFF!**" He tossed Michiko down to the ground with her head buried.

"Boss why?!" Michiko sobbed, her voice muffled due to her being buried.

Floyd yelled at her as he started to kick at her, "Why else? Your claws dug in my skin!"

"**AIHARA-KUN, STOP THAT!**" Tenya yelled as he went to pull him off.

Izuku soon stood up after the lasso melted before he approached the sword. He took it by the handle before he pulled out of the ground. He brushed his hand across the blade before his eyes brightened slightly.

"We… We got it…" He said relieved, "We actually got it…"

Cheshire soon approached Izuku as she tugged him by the costume. He soon turned to her before kneeling down to her level.

"Can you take us to Reina-chan and Kaa-chan?" He asked her.

Cheshire nodded her head, "Hold out the blade towards me."

Izuku had been confused but did what he was told. To his and everyone else's surprise she pressed her palm against the blade, before it gave her a visible cut.

"What are you-!?" Shoto exclaimed.

"Cheshire! That's dangerous!" Tenya told her.

"Woah, that's unnatural!" Floyd yelled.

"Young Miss!" Michiko yelled immediately breaking out the first aid, "Why would you do that?!"

Floyd yelled to Michiko, mostly out of shock, "**WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?**"

To their own shock, they saw that she didn't possess a red color; they saw she had been bleeding what looked to be a white light. She stepped away from them before allowing the white glow to drip onto the ground. The dirt began to move, before it formed what looked to be a door made of wood.

The door had been labeled, as it had read, "Reina's Room".

"So… This is it'' huh?" Shoto said, "Bakugou and Reina are both inside, right?"

Cheshire nodded, "You'll find her and Kaa-chan at the end, under the tree. But you must be careful. Red Queen will be in there too."

"... What can we expect from, Reina-kun's third personality?" Tenya asked her.

Cheshire replied nervously as she played with her hair, "... She's strongest here in Alice's room. Red Queen will show you your worst fears, and keep you there for as long as she sees fit."

The group looked to each other worryingly as Izuku couldn't help but have a thought, "_Keeping someone in their fears for as long as she sees fit… It does sound like how Reina-chan's main ability works if her third eye is shown._"

"Cheshire-chan." Izuku soon said, "Thank you for helping us."

Cheshire only nodded as she gave a small yet warm smile, "Even though… I'm just something Alice made unintentionally… I would do anything for my friends."

Izuku smiled at this before he gave her a hug; Cheshire responded in kind as she patted him on the shoulder. He soon pushed himself out of it gently before he held the sword, "Is it alright if I hold onto this? Reina-chan might need this back."

"Of course." Cheshire said, "I think Alice would want it back too."

Floyd gave Cheshire a pat on the head, "Thanks for getting us this far Cheshire."

"Could you do me a favor?" Shoto soon asked, "Can you wait for Fubuki? In case she comes through?"

Cheshire nodded, "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere."

The group soon turned to the door before them as all had been hesitant; Izuku soon stepped forward as he reached for the door knob.

"_Reina-chan… Kaa-chan… Wait for us…_"

He soon gave it a turn before he pulled it open; He stepped inside, with the others following close behind.

"_... We'll definitely save you!_"

As they entered through the door, the group seemed to have failed to notice something up in the sky. An eye, colored in the shade of black stared down onto them as one by one they stepped through the door.

(_**Third Ending Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Ending 1-Why or Why Not Performed By Oshima feat. Katakiri Rekka**_)


	32. Chapter 22: Red QueenPT1-Blood and Tears

(_**Third Opening Theme: Black Butler II Opening Theme-Shiver Performed By the GazettE**_)

Izuku and the others treaded carefully within the odd looking plain. As they stepped along the path provided, they saw what looked to be broken buildings, floating around. They could've sworn they saw the ocean was the sky, and what they were walking along looked to be like that of the sky. Like everything else, the world had been colorless, and it seemed to be falling apart around them.

Every so often they had to put their heads down to avoid getting hit by the debris. "This is supposed to be a room right?" Tenya said, "What kind of a place is this?"

Floyd said as he poked one of the floating bubbles of water that drifted past him, "It looks like something seen in Alice in Wonderland or Bleach… I hope we don't see White Reina."

"Whoa Bossman!" Michiko said, "Watch your profanity!"

"**DID YOU NOT READ THE MANGA?!**" Floyd shouted

"**THAT'S NO EXCUSE!**" She yelled, putting her face against his own.

"Is this really the time to be arguing?" Shoto asked them.

"**THIS IS A PERFECT TIME!**" Floyd and Michiko yelled as they got in his face as he remained unphased.

Izuku soon noticed the doors floating around; Each one contained a different label.

"_I wonder where they all lead to?_" Izuku couldn't help but wonder in his head, "_Any one of these doors could lead us to where Reina-chan and Kaa-chan are… But how do we know which one?_"

Just as this thought came over him, he was surprised to see a door had floated in their direction, setting down just in front of them. The door look to resemble that of something from a hospital as the group couldn't help but stop and stare.

Each of them jumped when they heard the sound of a click before the door creaked open. "Okay…" Michiko soon said, "... That's _**REALLY**_ freaky."

"Where do you think it leads?" Tenya asked.

"I'm not sure…" Izuku said before looking to the path just behind the door, "... But it looks like it's the only route we can take. It might takes us too them."

"You don't know that." Shoto told him, "What if it's a trap?"

"I know it might be a trap." Izuku said, before going to push the door open, "... But I'm taking that chance anyway."

Before anyone else can say anything, Izuku soon pushed the door open, and stepped inside whatever had been within.

The first thing they were met with was a bright light which blinded them for a moment, before they heard the sound of birds.

Wait… Birds?

When they opened their eyes they found themselves standing in the hall of what looked to be a hospital. The color seemed to have been seen to have returned, but the colors on their bodies as well as their costumes didn't return; only the colors on their hair and eyes remained.

"What the-!?" Michiko exclaimed, "-Are we back!?"

"I don't think so." Shoto said looking at his body, "We still look like this."

"And for that matter we were outside in Hosu, we weren't in hospital." Tenya pointed out, "Not to mention it's daytime."

Floyd looked through the window to see that there was a children's playground just outside, "What even is this place?"

They were soon taken back when they saw a familiar woman with wolf ears had entered.

"Dr. Kenko…?" Izuku said surprised.

"Who?" Tenya asked.

"She's Reina-chan's assigned doctor." Izuku replied, "She's the only one that can treat her after she goes through an episode."

"What's she doing here?" Shoto asked, "I thought Native said she was in another district."

Floyd soon noticed her appearance had been different. Rather then the long hair he and Izuku saw the day they met her, she instead had her hair had been cut short as bob style haircut and she looked more recognizable as a doctor with her large white coat, brown collared shirt and khakis.

"Hey Izu…" Floyd soon said, "... I don't think that's the same Kenko we know."

Izuku soon took notice of her appearance as well, "I think you're right."

"_Hmm._" They heard her say looking around, "_I wonder where she could be… Don't tell me she's hiding again._"

Shimizu had started to walk towards them, which made them freeze. "She's coming this way!" Tenya said.

"Well this is perfect!" Michiko said, "Maybe she knows where the Miss and the Dog are!"

Michiko soon approached Shimizu before anyone else can stop her. She soon gave a wave as she said, "Heya, Kenko-sensei! We're in a bit of a pinch right now, so would you hel-!"

Michiko had been cut off when Shimizu suddenly walked right through her making everyone turn even more pale than they already were.

"**SHE WENT THROUGH HER!?**" Izuku, Floyd, and Tenya shouted.

"**EH?!**" Michiko exclaimed, "**A-ARE WE DEAD!"!?**"

Floyd shouted as he ruffled his hair, "Oh man! There was still so much i wanted to do!"

"We're not dead." Shoto said before tapping Floyd on the shoulder, "Besides we can still touch each other."

Floyd sighed with relief at this as he said, "Oh thank God."

They soon noticed Shimizu look underneath an empty gourney. "_So this is where you hiding?_" She said in a soft voice, before she held out her hand to whoever had been underneath, "_You can't stay under there forever. Come on out Little Alice._"

"Alice?" The group said in unison.

Soon enough a familiar tiny figure came crawling out from under the gurney. Her purple and aqua green hair, and a set of bandages wrapped around her head, making her easy to recognize by the group.

It was her, Reina Nouki.

Though her appearance had been different than that of Cheshire. She looked to be wearing a large baggy pink sweater with a set of paw prints on the pockets, with an orange shirt and a set of slippers. Her red hat sat at the top of her head as it had been slanted slightly.

What was strikingly odd however, was the fact that her face had been bruised and she looked to be in tears.

"Wha…" Izuku said shocked, as he watched Shimizu examine her, "... What happened to her?"

"Her face is bruised…" Tenya said.

Floyd said with his jaw slightly dropped, "Who did this to her?!"

"_Reina…_" Shimizu said with her ears dropping slightly, "_... Did you get in a fight again?_"

They saw Reina nod her head as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"What was it about this time?" She asked her.

They heard Reina say in choked sobs, "_R-Ri-Richi, Wan, Will-They wanted to break the sword. I-I couldn't-I just-_"

"_I see…_" Shimizu said, understanding what the child had meant.

Everyone looked shocked at this, albeit horrified to say the least.

"Someone wanted to break her sword?" Shoto said.

"And kids above all else…" Tenya said.

Floyd growled as he said "How could they…?"

"Riichi, Wan, and Will?" Izuku repeated.

They heard Reina sob a little louder, as she rubbed her eyes more vigorously.

"_I-I didn't mean to start it!_" Reina choked out, "_I g-g-got really angry. The-The only thing I could think about was-" She stopped herself as she couldn't bring herself to finish, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_"

"_It's okay Little Alice._" Shimizu told her gently, "_None of this is your fault._"

Reina stayed silent at this as she looked to her feet, as she couldn't stop the tears. "_Oh honey…_" Shimizu said patting her on her head getting her to look to her, "_... There's no need for tears. You look better with a smile anyway._"

Reina only sniffled at this, as she turned her gaze away from her. Shimizu soon lifted her up off the ground. "_Come now, let's get you fixed up._" She told her.

The minute Shimizu had turned the corner with Reina in tow, the whole hospital vanished altogether, and they soon found themselves back in the familiar colorless world, leaving the whole group speechless as to what had just happened.

"**WHA-**" Michiko started to say, "**-HOW-!? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!**"

"What did we just see?" Tenya asked.

Izuku and Floyd both gave it some thought, before they both came up with a conclusion. "Call me crazy but…" Izuku started to say, "... I think it was a memory from Reina-chan."

Floyd added on to this "Well, that would explain why Shimizu walked right through Michiko just now."

Michiko soon said, with a shiever, "Yeah… Explains a lot."

Shoto soon looked over to all the doors floating around, occasionally submerging in the water. "If that's the case…" He started to say, "... Then all of these doors, must lead into Reina's head?" He soon noticed the doors that had been submerged had been broken, "Those doors up there…" He wondered aloud, "... Why are they…?"

"What does this have to do with what's going on right now?" Tenya said, "How are these, going to get us to Bakugou-kun and Reina-kun?"

Izuku soon got thinking again, until he recalled the words from Cheshire and Hatter. The tree, that they mentioned, and something she cherished. Those words appeared in the back of his mind, as he soon came up with a conclusion.

"Cheshire-chan, and Hatter-san said… We would find them under a tree." He started to say, "A tree Reina-chan cherished, like her sword and hat."

"Midoriya, what are you saying?" Shoto asked.

"Memories are something we cherish, something that we treasure." Izuku said, "Whether they're happy or not they're our own. Maybe… Maybe one of these doors might have what we're looking for. One of them might have Reina-chan and Kaa-chan!"

The group's eyes widened in shock at this, "Are you serious!?" Michiko said, before she looked to the many doors, "But looking through every one of these doors could take us forever!"

"We don't have to look through every door." Izuku said, "We just have to make the door come to us. I think I know how."

"What is it?" Tenya asked him.

"I… I don't really understand it, but I think Reina-chan is trying to help us." He replied, "She's subconsciously leading us to her and him."

"Well there's no time to waste. Lets go." Floyd said before taking a deep breath and shouting, "**OPEN SESAME!**"

"**WHY DO YOU THINK THAT'LL WORK!?**" Michiko and Tenya yelled.

"Would you rather me shout Kamehameha?" Floyd asked.

"**FAIR POINT, BUT WE'RE NOT GONNA GET THE DOOR LIKE THAT!**" Michiko yelled.

Floyd shouted as he smacked her on the head, "**THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I SHOUT!?**"

"Maybe we should try shouting something else!?" Tenya suggested

"Something else huh?" Floyd thought aloud, "If that's the case-"

He took another deep breath as he shouted, "**HEY! REINA-CHAN! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! BUT IF YOU CAN YOU GOTTA HELP US OUT! WE NEED YOU TO SHOW US WHERE THE TREE IS!**"

For several moments their had been silence. The doors had still moved through the air as none had seemed to come down.

"**COME ON…! CAN'T YOU SEE…! WE WANNA SAVE YOU AND KATSUKI! I'M NOT KIDDING THIS TIME! I REALLY REALLY WANT TO SAVE YOU GUYS**!" a single thought came to Floyd's mind as he thought "_Did I just call piss head by his first name?"_

He shook it off before he continued to yell, "**ANYWAY PLEASE OPEN UP! JUST PLEASE-**" Tears soon threatened to fall as he spoke more softly, "-_**Just let us save you.**_"

Finally they heard a splash from up above. A broken door seemed to have come out from the water and set itself down in front of them. The door looked old and tilted, and have a sign that looked have a name. Though none could make it out as the name had been scribble.

"This door, doesn't look to be in good condition like the other ones." Tenya said, "I wonder why that is…"

"It looks like there's something written underneath the sign." Michiko soon pointed out. She approached the door, and wiped away the dust.

"My First Friend… And Something More...?" Michiko read, her eyes soon brightened at this.

"I wonder what that means..." Floyd wondered.

Michiko couldn't help but say with a smile, "It means one of you can open the door!"

Everyone couldn't help but give Michiko an awkward look, making her flinch. "What?" She asked.

Floyd gave her a look before shaking his head, "That's a bit too roundabout, Michi."

"**IT IS NOT!**" Michiko yelled, "**YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS!**"

Floyd yelled at Michiko flipping her off, "**DUMBASS, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS JOKE! BESIDES, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE IN A DISNEY FLICK!? THAT'S WAY TOO OVERDONE!**"

"He's right." Shoto added, "What you just said sounds stupid."

"I can't help but agree." Tenya said fixing his glasses.

Michiko couldn't help but feel hurt at this as she had gotten into a fetal position and said tearfully, "Why…?"

"We should go." Izuku said, before he proceeded to open the door.

Floyd said with a confidant smile, "Yeah, we gotta two dumbasses to save! And when this is over imma give em a good talking!" Floyd soon charged into the door all while yelling, "**LEROY JENKINS!**"

"Seriously Bossman!?" Michiko yelled before running in after him, "Wait up!"

Tenya and Shoto soon followed, behind them, with Izuku. Though before he did, he couldn't help but look to the design of the door. His hand brushed against the wood, as he looked at it oddly.

"This door…" Izuku said aloud, "... Why do I feel like I've seen it before…?"

"Midoriya-kun?" Tenya said, "Come on, we gotta go!"

"Ri-Right." Izuku said before following him inside, though not before they took one last look at the door.

Just as it had closed shut, someone had come floating down, touching the ground gently. Red Queen had stepped towards the door, with her golden eyes glowing dimly, as she brushed her hand against the wood.

She said softly, "... Alice failed to protect him… I won't make the same mistake she did." She clenched her hand, "I won't let you near him. All of you are a threat. Once you're gone… He won't have anything to fear. You all on the other hand… Belong in your fears, your nightmares. I'll make sure you go to that place."

Her body had soon changed before she stepped inside; phasing through the door itself.

* * *

The group seemed to have entered a world that looked to be broken. Unlike the one they were in previously, it all appeared to be a white void and they walked along the same path as before.

"What kind of a memory is this?" Tenya asked.

"Are we in purgatory?" Michiko wondered aloud.

Floyd said trying to feel for a wall, "Well no.."

"Then, what in the world could this place be?" Shoto wondered.

Soon enough they heard the sound of crying. Just ahead they saw the twilight of day with a familiar girl sitting against a fence and underneath what looked to be a tree. Reina had her face buried in her knees as she sobbed loudly, as she appeared to be covered in dirt.

"Oh no…" Izuku said as his gaze softened at the state of Reina.

"The Miss…" Michiko said solemnly, "... She looks even worse than before…"

They heard Reina choke out, "_... I… I just… I only wanted to play… I only asked for only one thing… How could they have been so cruel… Why does… Why does the world hate me so much…?_"

The group could only watch as Reina continued to cry, as they had no way to comfort her. It tugged at their hearts to see her this way.

"Reina-kun…" Tenya said, "... I had no idea she was suffering this much."

"The other patients…" Shoto said watching the child cry, "... I wonder if they made her feel this way?"

Floyd gritted his teeth as he growled "Bastards..."

"So that's it…" Izuku soon said surprising the group, "... That's how this all started."

"Midoriya-kun? What are you talking about?" Tenya asked.

Izuku didn't reply as he leaned against the fence, "I always knew you were troubled, that you couldn't say things out loud to others. I know there were things you couldn't say because you always had trouble with fighting the right words…"

His hands started to shake, as tears began to roll down his cheeks; almost as if he had been the same amount of pain Reina had been, "How many times did you have to do this…? How many times did you stay quiet? How many times did you leave others… _**Just so you could burden the pain alone…?**_"

Floyd's eyes widened in horror at this, as if something snapped. He had a sudden realization as he couldn't help but play certain scenes back in his head as Reina gave him and her other classmates a smile… Or so he thought. The time of the Sports Festival seemed to play back, soon after Izuku and Shoto's match ended.

"_**Reina-chan? Where are you going? Our seats are back that way.**_"

"_**I just got a sudden craving for ice cream, that's all! I'm gonna head over to to the fairgrounds to see if I can get some! I should have time before the third round starts!**_"

"_**Reina-san? Are you… Sure you're alright?**_"

"_**I'm just fine Tokiyama-san! I was a bit shaken up before, but I'm alright now!**_"

"_**Did… Reina-chan seem sad to anyone else?**_"

"_**Yeah… In fact she looked more down then usual. I wonder why that is?"**_

"_**Maybe it's because Midoriya lost?" **_

"_**No way, Reina's the toughest girl I know. We know that Izuku always gets back on his feet!**_"

Looking at it again, Floyd came into a sudden realization. Reina wanted to help Shoto; he got that when she had heard what happened to Chouko. After Izuku pushed himself to the point where his arms weren't the same, he couldn't help but look horrified when he realized what Reina was thinking

She wasn't fine back then… The smile she had put on then… _**Was only but a mask**_.

And all he had done then… Was ignore it.

"_Oh man… I'm so stupid!_" Floyd shouted in his head, as he ruffled his head, "_What the hell! Why did I say that?! I should have known! I should have known from the start she was hurting after the match! She must've felt so guilty! She must've thought what happened to Izuku was her fault! Damn it! That piss for brains is right! I __**DON'T**_ _know how Reina felt! Damn it! Damn It!_ _**DAMN IT!**__"_

"_hEY._"

The group had been startled what sounded to be a voice with statice. They turned to see it was a child like her. From their appearance they could see they had been a young boy, but the face; looked to be smeared like that of a mistake one would make on a canvas when painting.

Reina seemed to have stopped her crying when she heard him.

"_whAT's wroNG?_" They heard him ask, "_wHY aRE yOU cryiNG?_"

"Who's that?" Michiko asked.

"He's not another patient, he's on the outside of the fence." Tenya pointed out.

"His face…" Shoto said, pointing it out, "... It's hard to make it out."

Izuku looked at the boy curiously, as he watched him approach the fence. "T_hat's odd…_" Izuku thought to himself, "_... Even though I can't see his face… Something about him, is… __**Familiar**_…"

The group soon noticed something off about the two kids, as both of them hadn't been moving. "The memory… Stopped?" Michiko said shocked

The group jumped suddenly when they saw static, and the memory itself started to break apart before it vanished completely.

"What the hell was that!?" Floyd exclaimed.

"It just broke apart!?" Shoto said.

"I guess that must've been where the memory ended…" Tenya suggested.

"Well that didn't give us much information at all!" Michiko said ruffling her hair a bit.

"Wait, why would it end there anyway?" Izuku said confused, "It seemed like there was more."

Soon enough they were taken back by another set of colors that had glowed dimly. This time it had been different. They saw Reina in a different outfit altogether, as they saw she had a backpack and she looked nervous as she fidgeted a little. They couldn't help but wonder as to why. Below her feet they soon noticed what looked to be an opening in the fence.

The same boy came back, his face still couldn't be seen by them as he walked right through Izuku with ease.

"_yOU aLL sET?_" The boy asked her.

They saw her look to the opening in the fence as she gulped, "_***-chan…_" They heard her say, as all that had come out was static when she spoke his name, "_... I don't know about this._"

"_it'LL bE fiNE loLI-chAN!_" The Boy told her, "_i toLD yOU, thAT i'LL loOk aftER yOU, remembER? nOW coME oN befoRE someoNE spoTS uS._"

They watched as Reina looked nervous again before she pushed her bag underneath the fence before went on her belly to crawl underneath, before they heard the security officer call out to her, making her freeze halfway.

They saw the boy pull her out from underneath the metal wiring, before they both ran down the road taking the bag with them. The memory soon turned to static and broke apart just like before.

Floyd said astonished, "Another one?!"

Michiko said shocked, "I never knew the miss was such a delinquent!"

"That's what you got out of this?!" Tenya shouted in confusion.

Floyd added as he yelled "I know when this is over, I'm so nagging on her on the times I got in trouble!"

"**YOU TOO!?**" Tenya shouted.

Michiko said to Tenya, "Well yeah! Wait… **HOW IS THAT PUNISHMENT BOSSMAN!?**"

Floyd merely replied as he stuck out his tongue to her, "beats me."

Shoto gave it some thought before he came to his own conclusion, "... I think I get it now…" He said to the group, "... Whoever that boy was, must've been Reina's only real friend. Like how I have Fubuki. He must've been the one that talked her into doing it."

"If that's the case…" Izuku soon said, "... Then what happened to him…? And why can't we see his face?"

Just then, they heard the sound of laughter and giggles echoing throughout the white void.

"What was that!?" Michiko exclaimed, "Another nightmare!?"

"I don't think so." Izuku said putting his hands to his ears so he could hear better. He soon turned in a certain direction, "It's coming from over there."

The group soon started to follow Izuku again as they traveled further into the white void. Floyd fixed himself up, and went to catch up but-

"_**F...Lo...yd… F...Lo...yd…**_"

Floyd had been taken back at the sound of a familiar voice, as he turned around behind him, only to see that no one was there.

"... Was I imagining things?" Floyd wondered aloud as he scratched his head.

Floyd only shrugged before he went forward catching up with the rest, unaware of the fact someone had been following behind them.

They followed the sounds of laughter, as they started to run towards it. Eventually they saw an image form again, as this time it looked to be the night; the only thing that had kept them a lit was of a lamp.

They saw two children sitting underneath a blanket as the boy looked to be showing Reina a comic book. The boy would very often point out certain panels that stood out to him the most, and they saw Reina give the brightest smile on her face.

It wasn't a warm smile should normally give, no, this one had been out of true happiness.

"I've… Never seen Reina-kun like this." Tenya said moved.

"She looks so happy…" Shoto said watching as her and the boy continued to interact.

"Whoa…" Michiko said, "... The only other person I've seen who was able to make her smile is Bakugou."

"Yeah…" Izuku said.

Shoto soon noticed the look in his eyes as he appeared to be thinking, "Midoriya, what is it?"

"It's this boy with her." Izuku replied as he scratched his head, "I don't know why but… I think I've seen him before…"

The memory soon broke apart and faded, before another reappeared again this time it had been different scene. It looked as though it had been raining outside, and the boy had been talking on the phone with someone while Reina sat and waited on the couch with a blanket over her head.

They heard the sound of thunder outside.

They saw the boy out the phone down before he approached the couch as he moved the blanket from Reina a little.

"_looKs liKE wE gOT tHE houSE tO ourselVEs agaIN. thE stoRM'S preTTY bAD. thEY woN'T bE baCK tiLL tHE morniNG, aND wE woN'T bE goiNG tO tHE paRK liKE thIS._" The boy told her, "_doN'T worRY. aS loNG aS wE stAY insiDE we'LL bE saFE._"

"_Wi-Will we?_" Reina asked fearfully.

They saw the boy nod, "_liKE i saID. we'LL bE okAY._"

The thunder came again, this time Reina let out a squeak as the boy had been taken back when she had pulled the covers on top of her, wrapping herself in it. The boy laughed before he crawled underneath the covers as to join her.

She had been taken back when he put his arms around her; when the sounds came again she flinched. They saw the boy cover her ears as she started to sniffle.

"_hEY nOW, iT'S okAY._" They heard the boy say, "_i'M heRE nOW. I saID i'D loOK aftER yOU didN'T i?_"

Reina looked to the boy as she started to rub her eyes a little.

"_coME oN loLI._" The boy told her, taking her cheeks gently and pulling it up wards "_nO moRE cryiNG. juST smiLE. yOU loOK bettER wiTH oNE._"

They saw Reina sniffle again but, with just one look from the boy, all she did was smile. The memory soon broke apart again leaving the group to be in shock by this.

"Okay forget what I said before…" Michiko said, "... That boy is _**EXACTLY**_ like the Dog."

"Seriously…" Izuku soon said, "... Why does he seem familiar?"

As they continued to walk, they saw snippets of memories of her and the boy here and there. One was of them walking alongside a river, and the boy showing off how he skip rocks. Another was of them on the bus, the child Reina seemed to be fascinated to be on such a vehicle as she bounced in her chair while the boy appeared to be laughing at how silly she was acting.

They soon saw another snippet of a memory that was going to break apart. They saw them standing at what looked to be an entrance to an amusement park. Though it wasn't just any amusement park it was-

"Herotown!?" The group exclaimed.

"But-That's the name of the amusement park we appeared in when Reina-kun brought us here!" Tenya exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me it's not something she made up?" Shoto asked.

Michiko said while tugging at her hair, "Man! This is confusing!"

Floyd couldn't help but say as he groaned too, "Reina-chan! What the hell is it you're trying to tell us here!?"

"_**Fl...Oyd… Fl...Oyd…**_"

Floyd jumped slightly when the voice came again, as he picked his ear, "Seriously?! Again?!" As the group went ahead, it wasn't long till he jumped when he could've sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"_**... How could you HURT me Floyd?**_"

Floyd quickly drew up a weapon and went to attack, but once more he saw no one was there. His body shook slightly as he heard the whispers come again. His eyes widened in horror as he had a sudden thought come over him.

"_That voice… Don't tell me… That was…!"_ Floyd shook his head at this, "_No! It couldn't be!_ _That's impossible! It couldn't be her! The last time I saw her was when-"_

"Bossman!" Michiko soon said snapping him out of his trance, "Come on, let's go! These memories of the Miss gotta tell us where they are!" She soon noticed the look he gave as he looked to be horrified.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him

"Y-yeah…" Floyd said before going on ahead, "I'll be fine."

Michiko gave a worried look before she started to move forward along with him.

Another memory soon appeared right in front of them. This time Reina and the boy looked to be passing by what looked to be a gaming stand, filled with all kinds of toys. One seemed to have caught Reina's eye as she sparkled at the sight.

"_Hey ***-chan!_" They heard Reina say getting his attention, "_Come here look!_"

The boy went by her side, and saw what she had been pointing at. They saw what looked to be a cat wearing a top hat and a suit vest, having black button eyes.

"_iT'S kiND oF funNY lookiNG._" The boy told her.

"_Not to me he doesn't!_" Reina said proudly, "_He looks so cute! He reminds of a character, Shimizu reads to us!_"

The owner of the game stand, soon noticed how excited she was, "_I see you're fancying Baron there! All you gotta do to win him, is get ten rings in this here ring toss!_"

"_I'll do it!_" She said excitedly.

After paying the man, he handed a set of rings. Though she could only get two, and they saw how upset and disappointed she looked. The boy soon paid the man, and he played the game. He had been successful in getting all the ten rings as Reina watched in awe.

The owner soon had gotten the cat plush from its perch, "_Here you are young man!_" He said handing it to him, "_First prize!_"

"_***-chan, you're amazing!_" Reina said, "_You didn't miss a single one!_"

If they could see his face right now, they would've seen give a prideful smile as he gave a laugh. Though they were more then surprised when they saw the boy hand off the toy to her. The little Reina had been taken back by this.

"_heRE._" The Boy told her, "_yOU cAN haVE hIM loLI-chan._"

"_Really?_" She asked him, "_He's really for me?_"

The boy nodded his head, "_oF courSE. i dID wIN hIM fOR yOU, sO you'LL haVE somethiNG tO remembER frOM todAY._"

Her eyes sparkled at this as he handed the toy off to her. She couldn't help but hug it as she giggled. She soon placed a kiss on his cheek making him jump.

"_Thank you ***-chan!_" Reina said before she noticed another ride, "_Whoa… That one looks fun!_" She soon took his hand, "_Come on, let's go!_"

The boy soon found himself being dragged as Reina laughed; The group saw the memory break apart again. They couldn't help but feel touched by this, Michiko especially.

"My first friend… And something more." Michiko soon repeated, before her eyes started to sparkle a bit, "Oh my God… I get it now!"

"What?" Shoto asked.

"That boy…!" She said as she couldn't help but have a kitten smile, "... She was the Miss's first love! That's what something more means!"

"First… She loved someone other then Bakugou-kun?" Tenya said, "That's not something you can forget."

"I… Wonder who he is…" Floyd wondered as he tried to stop his shaking.

Izuku couldn't help but reply the memory in his head again. He had been taking it apart in his head, before he realized what stood out to him the most. The cat plush the boy had won for her. The black button eyes and top hat and suit vest… He had seen it before. He had remembered where he had seen it, and he couldn't believe it.

"That toy…!" Izuku said, "But it couldn't-!"

The white void began to shake as the color of red soon plagued the entire void. Screams had been heard as well as the sound of gunfire making them jump. People began to run right through them as they were fleeing in terror from something.

"What's happening now!?" Shoto exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Izuku said.

They saw the boy running with Reina within the crowd, as they had no choice but to move with the crowd. Reina ended up tripping dropping the doll in the process and scraping her knee a little.

"_coME oN!_" The boy shouted, as he tried to pull her to her feet, "_wE neED tO gO!_"

"Huh, what are they running from?" Floyd asked.

The security of the park soon noticed the two children when he saw them. "_Hey_!" He shouted, "_You kids have to go! Right no-!_"

The man had been suddenly cut off when his upper body suddenly blew up, making the kids pale and the group jumped at the sight. Reina and the boy backed up as they saw the person responsible step over what remained of the man.

The group couldn't make out what the man's appearance was because he looked to be covered in shadow and his eyes seemed to glow a dim red glow similar to the crows they had seen. The only thing that seemed to stand out was that of a plague doctor mask that covered the mans mouth.

The group looked horrified as they just stood there frozen. Izuku looked like his skin had been about to change color as he gagged. Shoto's body shook and looked as though he could collapse at any moment.

Tenya held his stomach as he shook at the sight.

Floyd covered his mouth trying to to puke, while Michiko couldn't find the words as she sobbed.

"Oh-." She gagging, "-Oh God!"

"That man… He just…!" Izuku said.

Floyd said while gagging a little, "-Blew him up!"

Michiko said as she fell to his knees, "Good God…"

The man looked to the little girl as he appeared to be speaking to her as he had been trying to get rid of the blood they assumed had gotten on his clothes; but they couldn't make his words as it appeared he had been speaking in tongues, at least to Reina it sounded that way.

They weren't surprised in the slightest as any child in any given situation would be traumatized. The man reached out to her as he appeared to put a glove on his hand.

"_doN'T touCH hER!_" The boy shouted before he kicked the person hard in the leg causing him to stumble and he cried out.

The boy took her hand and pulled her to her feet before they both dashed far from the assailants. The static soon came around the memory before it broke apart leaving the group shocked.

"Reina-chan…" Izuku said, "... I can't believe it…"

"How did she even survive an ordeal like that?" Tenya said shocked.

"I don't understand…" Shoto said, "... Was that a Villain just now?"

Michiko said as she started to cough, "I think so.."

Floyd added as he found himself shaking vigorously, "man, I hope we don't run into him in the future.."

"_I'm scared…_"

The group saw another memory started to begin, as this time Reina and the boy looked to be hiding in a very familiar place. It had been the house of mirrors, from when they first arrived.

They both had their backs to the glass as they sat close to one another. Her hand had been in his as she shook and held the cat toy close to her now.

She had been crying as she didn't even bother wiping away her tears. The two of them looked to be covered in dirt, probably from when they were running from their attackers. They heard the sounds of screams outside that had been muffled.

"_I'm scared…_" Reina said as her body shook, "_... They're going to find us here… We're going to die here… No one is coming to save us... We're going to die._"

"_we'RE nOT goiNG tO dIE._" The Boy told her, "_aLL migHT wiLL coME beAT theSE guYS uP! i'M suRE oF iT!_"

"_But what if he doesn't come!?_" The child said hopelessly, "_What if-What if he doesn't make it!? We'll be dead! All of us!_ _Face it! No Hero is coming to save us! Not even All Might…_"

They heard her start to cry again, as she hugged the little cat. The two of them jumped at the loud sound drawing closer to them. The boy soon put his arms around her as she froze.

"_i maDE a promiSE tO yOU didN'T I?_" The Boy told her, "_iF bAD guYS coME, i'LL beAT thEM uP wiTH mY quiRK!_"

"_But you saw what he did to that man!_" Reina cried, "_What if he kills you too!?_"

"_thAT woN'T happEN!_" The boy told her, "_aS loNG aS you'RE heRE tO seE mE taKE thAT victoRY, thEN everythiNG wiLL woRK oUT!_"

Reina turned red at this, as the Boy seemed to have tightened his grip on her, "_tHE truTH iS… i feEL differeNT arouND yOU. iT'S tHE goOD kiND oF differeNT… aND i doN'T waNT tO lEt yOU gO. yOU doN'T haVE tO gO baCK. yOU cAN bE frEE, tO sEE whatevER yOU waNT. aND… __**wE cAN bE togethER**__._"

Reina seemed to freeze up at this, as she seemed to have stopped her shaking, as she looked to him shocked. She pushed him out of the hug gently taking him by surprise.

"_... Even though…. __**I'm a monster**_…_?_" She asked him softly, surprising him.

"_A… waIT, whAT?_" He said confused.

Reina looked to be hesitant as she was trying to say something, but had been afraid of her own words. The group could see her struggling to do so, as she even avoided looking at him. They saw the Boy seemed to be encouraging her, until finally she gave in.

"_... I never told you about my Quirk, didn't I_?" She started to say, "... _I can make others see scary things. But… The scary things aren't actually real… It's all in their head. But… I can't control what happens… It doesn't matter who gets hurt… They'll end up succumbing to it. That's why…" _She placed her hand on where the bandages had been wrapped as her hand shook slightly, "_... That's why… I have to hide my eye from others, but… There's always a chance… It could-_"

The group and Reina had been taken back when the Boy had pulled her back in for a hug. This time, he held her so tightly, he refused to let go of her.

"... _i doN'T caRE aboUT thAT._" The Boy told her, "_iT woN'T chanGE hOW i feEL aboUT yOU._"

"_How you feel…?_" Reina repeated sounding confused.

The Boy this time broke the hug; if the group could see his face, they would see he had been giving her a smile… One that she wished for everyone to have.

"_loLi…_" The Boy started sounding like he had been holding himself back from crying, "... _nO… reiNA…_ _**I realLY liKE yOU**_ _**aS moRE thEN juST mY frieND**_."

Reina's eyes brightened at this as she gasped lightly. They saw tears forming in her eyes as this time it hadn't been out of sadness. "_Do… You mean that…?_" Reina said still shocked, "_Does… ***-chan really mean it…?_"

The Boy soon gave her a kiss on the cheek and they could've sworn it made her heart soar.

"_oF courSE i dO._" The Boy told her, "_... i nevER likED a lIE… reiNA._"

She couldn't help but laugh, as tears streamed down her cheeks, before she rubbed her now itchy eyes. "_M… Me too…_" She soon sobbed, "_... I… __**I like you the same way too**_… _I want to stay… I don't want to go back… I want to be free… I want to stay with you… __***********__..."_

Just as this was said, they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards Reina and the Boy.

The two of them saw the intruders reflections as they soon found themselves cornered by the men.

"_There you are you brats!_" One of them shouted.

"_You're coming with us!_" Another said, before he pulled out a gun, "_And you better not try anything funny!_"

The Boy suddenly rushed at the men, taking Reina and the group back. "You little-!" They said before the Boy kicked him hard in the knee.

"_reiNA! rUN!_" The Boy yelled as he went to grab the man's arm.

"_But-!_" She said.

"_juST gO! i'LL catCH uP! i promiSE!_"

Before Reina could say anything more, the man grabbed the Boy by the shirt and tossed him to the mirror causing it to crack; Reina looked in horror.

"_**YOU DAMN LITTLE BRAT!**_" The man said pulling a gun on the child.

"_No!" _Reina screamed before she charged at the man. She jumped, grabbing a hold of his arm, biting his wrist hard as they saw she had drawn blood.

"_Stupid, little-!_"

He grabbed Reina by the hair and tossed her to the floor; he pulled his gun on her this time causing her to freeze.

"_This oughta teach you a lesson!_" He said.

"_No, you idiot!_" His partner said trying to stop him.

_**BANG!**_-The gun went suddenly making everyone jump. The group's eyes widened in horror as did Reinas as they saw who stood in front of her.

It had been the Boy… His left side of his stomach had been bleeding profoundly.

"Holy Shit.." Floyd said in awe.

"The boy that the miss liked...is he...Dead?" Michiko asked.

They soon jumped as the Boy fell to the floor just in front of the now paled child; they saw, he wasn't moving as the memory began to lose its color as she began to sob horrifically. Even the memory itself seemed to have lost its color as Reina held the Boy in her arms.

"_I'm sorry…!_" They heard her cry, as they saw her hair start to lose its color, "_... I'm so sorry!_"

"Oh no…" Shoto said in horror.

Tenya kneeled down to where Reina had been as he couldn't help but look with solemn, "... Reina-kun's only friend… Was taken right in front of her… I can't imagine how she must've felt…"

Michiko said as tears started to fill her eyes, "Miss Reina.."

Floyd looked to his feet, "How... Who the hell shoots a kid?!"

"... Something that's not a human… Or even a Villain…" Shoto replied, "... Just a monster…"

Floyd gritted his teeth "Damn them..Damn them all!"

Izuku's eyes widened in realization as he saw the scene before him. Everything suddenly started to add up. Everything started to fall into place; the room door, the cat plush, and the Boy. The final nail… The final clue… Had been the gunshot.

He knew someone else had gotten the very same wound… _**On the very same side**_…

Floyd soon noticed the look on Izuku's face as he had started to sweat, "H-hey Izu, What's wrong?"

Izuku soon only uttered one thing as he stepped towards the boy. That thing… Had been a name.

"_**Kaa-chan…?**_"

And thus, they were all put into shock.

Suddenly the memory vanished into static as they found themselves in the white void once more; though this time however they could've sworn they had saw red dripping along the walls, as cracks began to appear.

"Now what!?" Tenya exclaimed as he stood seeing above cracks started to appear.

"It's breaking apart!?" Shoto exclaimed.

Everyone started to stumble as the ground began to shake and quake. Everyone tried to maintain their balance as they found themselves tripping on their feet.

"We gotta get out of here!" Izuku yelled.

"I don't think going back the way we came is an option!" Floyd shouted.

Izuku soon looked ahead and noticed something in the distance. He could've sworn he saw someone wearing a baseball hat; though the hat looked to be brand new. He thought it had been Cheshire again as he recognized to be that of a child, but saw the red clearly as well as the clothes they wore.

At first he thought it was Katsuki, from the red eyes. But just looking at his appearance again, he could tell it wasn't him.

He could see his eyes looking to him as he had been waving him to him and calling out; though he couldn't quite hear him.

He soon saw him motioning him to follow, as he ran further into the void.

"Follow me! Quick!" Izuku told the group as he started to run ahead.

Though they looked confused they followed him without a second thought.

The cracks started to get closer and closer as they ran; the memories they had previously seen had reappeared again but it had been distorted as they ran right through each one without hesitation.

The white void began to darken with red as it soon neared their feet while they ran. Izuku soon saw up ahead, the boy had gone through what looked to be a Shrine Door.

"**THERE!**" Izuku yelled, "**THAT'S OUR WAY OUT!**"

"Oh thank God! We're home free!" Floyd shouted, "Sort of!"

"_**Floyd…**_"

Floyd soon stopped in his tracks, urging the group to stop as well when they noticed how tense he looked, as they too were taken back by a voice.

"Bossman?" Michiko said she started to tremble, "Is that-?"

Floyd said as his voice shook, "I don't believe it.."

"_**Floyd…**_"

Finally Floyd turned behind him as did the rest. As they looked upon the shattering world they were curious to find, a young girl standing before them as she looked to be covered in shadow.

"What's that…?" Shoto said, "... Another one of Reina's memories? Or fears?"

"But-It called out to Aihara-kun…!" Tenya said shocked.

"_Floyd…_" The girl called out again.

The girl stepped out of the darkness of the dying world, revealing herself to them. She had black hair in the form of a bob with a side ponytail and Blue overalls with a poofy Yellow dress underneath, her eyes however looked like they have been clawed out in ink making the group jump.

"Her eyes-!" Izuku exclaimed.

"_Floyd…_" The girl said reaching out to him, "_... How could you do this to me…? Weren't we friends…?_"

Floyd shook as he exclaimed, as everyone, except for Michiko looked to him in shock, "Ami?!"

"You know her!?" Tenya said.

"Wait a minute!" Michiko said with realization, "Something's not right

"_Why…?_" The girl named Ami said, "_... Why did you hurt me Floyd… We did everything together...Played Video games..Watched TV… Even did each other's homework when one of us was lazy.._" She started to scratch at her eyes, as ink began to leak; she started to step closer "_You were even my first kiss… So why… why did you hurt me? I thought you loved me?!_"

Floyd soon said to Ami, as his voice shook, "Ami… Listen… I'm sorry! Back then… It wasn't me…! I swear! I was so upset… I didn't know what happened to my aunt! There was so much going on!" He began to hyperventilate "I-I-I-"

"Floyd-san!" Izuku said with worry as he went to his side.

"_... We were going to be Heroes together._" Ami said, "_We all made that promise didn't we? You, me, Harold, Miguel, Victoria, Cho and even that oddball, Ross-_" Floyd suddenly grew sick as the group looked horrified, when her eyes were no longer there when she blinked; instead they were but empty sockets, filled with ink, "_**-YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!**_"

In a flash, Ami suddenly jumped onto Floyd, making the group jump; him and Ami crashed through the Shrine door as she gripped his neck like a vice and started to choke him out.

"**FLOYD-SAN!**" Izuku shouted running through the door.

"**AIHARA!**" Tenya and Shoto exclaimed, following behind Izuku.

"**BOSSMAN!**" Michiko yelled as she was quick to run ahead of them, "

"_**YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!**_" Ami yelled as she dug her nails into his skin; the ink began to stain her clothes, "_**NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID, YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!**_"

Floyd gagged as he pleaded, "Ami…! Please-Let go…!"

"_**NO! NOT UNTIL YOUR BLOOD IS ON MY HANDS!**_" Ami yelled, "_**GO ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE YOU THIEF!**_"

Michiko went to pull Ami off of him; as she did she shouted, "**AMI STOP IT!**"

Surprisingly enough, Ami was able to shove her off so hard, she ended up hitting Izuku, Shoto and Tenya behind her, making them fall on their backs.

"_**DIE!**_" Ami yelled, as her grip tightened, "_**DIE! DIE YOU MONSTER!**_"

Floyd gagged as he tried to breath through his nose. "A-Ami-! Sto-" He choked.

He soon felt a sudden pulse in his veins, his fingers began to leak ink as it began to harden; his eyes darkened with ink as he looked like he had been crying it. He could've sworn he felt his body start to change.

"_Crap…! Crap…!_" He said in his thoughts, "_... This is bad… This is bad! She's going to kill me...! I can't-!_"

"_**YOU DON'T DESERVE YOUR LIFE!**_" Ami yelled, "_**YOU NEVER DESERVED IT!**_"

"A-Ami-!" He gagged, as he started to squeeze out tears, "-Ple-Plea-!"

He felt her body shift, as her nails dug further into his skin. He could feel something metal rub against his leg-

Hold on… Metal?

Using what little strength he felt leaving him, he looked towards where he felt the metal. There, he saw a broken chain, wrapped around her left ankle. He recognized where he had seen the chain.

That had been on Hatter and Cheshire.

"_Wait…_" Floyd said in his thoughts, the fear suddenly leaving him as he looked to Ami.

"_**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!**_" Ami yelled.

"**FLOYD-SAN!**" Izuku yelled as he ran towards him again.

Izuku froze suddenly when Floyd kicked the girl off of him, causing her to gag and hit the ground hard; she held her stomach as she coughed. Everyone stood as they looked to be in shock by what had just happened.

"Wh-What in the!?" Michiko said shocked.

Floyd felt the change leave him, as he looked to Ami, or at least… Someone who looked to be Ami.

He said to her, as he rubbed his neck, and regulated his breathing, "Huh, Well that's a surprise...You may say you're Ami… You may look like her… But the Ami I know isn't that interested in chains let alone something punkass as that!"

Ami let out one more cough before she stood; it was then they saw it, what had been wrapped around her ankle.

"That chain—!" Izuku started to say.

"—It's the same as Hatter and Cheshire!" Tenya finished.

"Wait…" Michiko started to say, "... If she's not Ami… Then… Who is—"

"Don't tell me she's—" Shoto started to say in realization.

Floyd soon said as he stopped his fingers from leaking ink where his nails had formed earlier, "Yeah, it's the one Hatter and Cheshire warned us about."

Ami, finally looked to them revealing a pair of golden eyes. She couldn't help but give a small amused smile.

"Ah…" She soon said, as her voice changed to one they knew too well, despite it speaking softly like a whisper"... I've been found out so soon. Oh well… Can't blame a girl for trying."

The body began to shift, along with the clothes. The color vanished, as it changed to that of a teen. Her hair became undone as it returned to the messy black hair, as she now wore standard patient wear, though it had been partially stained with blood. Bandages appeared on her arms, chest, neck and a bandage patch. The shoes melted as she now had been bare foot as she stretched her toes.

Though the color on her clothes and body had been gone, what remained was the gold in her eyes.

Reina stood before them.

Or rather, her third and final personality.

"_**Red… Queen.**_" Izuku said with a gulp.

Red Queen gave only but a small wave, "Hello Dork... Or should I say… _**Goodbye**_?"

(_**Third Ending Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Ending 1-Why or Why Not? Performed By Oshima Feat. Katakiri Rekka**_)


	33. Chapter 23: Red QueenPT2-Obsolete

-_**Years Ago**_-

_Izuku didn't know what had been going on. _

_He didn't really understand what was happening. _

_All he knew was someone he looked up to had been hurt. _

_His whole class heard about it from his teacher. There had been an attack in an amusement park; Katsuki happened to be caught in the crossfire. Because of it, he was going to miss school for a few weeks, longer if need be until he recovered. _

_He felt a bit anxious about seeing him. It's true he was worried about him, but their relationship as of right now, wasn't exactly going well. _

_Despite this however, he wanted to be there for him. It was the least he could do. _

_They arrived at the hospital with less then an hour, as they hurried towards the lobby before they had gotten the room number to where Katsuki had been. They headed up to the fifth floor, towards room 520. When they entered they saw his parents at his bedside, with Katsuki having just regained conscious as he gave a tired expression. _

_Mitsuki had was practically smothering him with love as she had her arms around the young boy._

_A breathing mask had been seen on his small face as to help him breathe properly, for now. _

"_Inko." Masaru said, greeting her, "Thank you so much for being here." _

"_Of course, I just had to come." Inko said, "How is he doing?"_

"_Doctors told us he's still in shock, but he's alright." Masaru said sounding relieved, taking a moment to remove his glasses, "It'll take awhile, but he'll be back on his feet."_

"_I see, thank goodness." Inko said as relieved as he had been. _

_Mitsuki gave her several kisses on his face as she had been driven to tears. "Katsuki, my precious little boy!" She said, "You had us worried sick. Don't you ever scare us like that again, okay honey?" _

"_... Yeah…" Katsuki spoke softly, before her mother hugged him again, taking care as to not hurt him. _

_Izuku noticed the look in his eyes as he barely made no reaction as his mother and father comforted him. He didn't know what it was, but to Izuku… He looked upset about something; like his heart had been torn in half. _

_Despite the rocky relationship, he could tell, he looked like he was about to cry. _

_It wasn't long till his parents were called out of the room to speak with the doctor. Inko had gone with them so that she could support them, though it might be more for her. Izuku found himself alone in the room with him, as he looked to his hands. _

_For awhile he didn't say anything, or even try to call him a name like he usually did. Just from looking at him, Izuku could tell, he was upset about something. _

_Clearing his throat, he finally spoke up as he approached the bed. _

"_Hey… Kaa-chan…?" Izuku said softly, and nervously. _

_Katsuki only flinched when he heard his voice. Izuku climbed up on the bed, before he handed him his All Might toy he brought with him. _

"_Here." He said to him with a smile, "Whenever I'm upset… Hugging him makes me feel better. You can hug him too if you want." _

_Katsuki picked up his head a little, as he looked to the All Might doll in his hands. He took it from him as he held the toy close to him. He squeezed it like his life depended on it. Izuku looked relieved that he took the toy, as he bought his legs onto the bed, as he sat pretzel style on the mattress. _

_As he backed up from the edge, he felt his back hit something soft. He turned and saw what looked to be a large cat plush with a top hat and vest that had been torn up. _

_One of its eyes had been torn off of it. _

"_Hey." Izuku said, as he looked to it with awe, "This is the rare Baron Cat isn't it? I heard they only made five in the world! Everyone in school has been talking about him! You actually won him in Herotown?" _

_Katsuki flinched slightly at this as he looked towards the cat doll. _

"_He must've been first prize right?" Izuku said, "Kaa-chan is amazing as always!" _

"_That's… Wrong…" Katsuki soon said. _

_Izuku had been taken back by this as he looked back to him about to say something, though he stopped himself. He saw Katsuki's eyes began to form tears, as his body started to shake. He started to sob, as he rubbed his eyes, abandoning the All Might toy altogether. It slipped off the bed and fell onto the floor. _

"_Kaa-chan?" Izuku said worried as he moved closer to him. _

"_That's wrong…" He choked, "... That's wrong…" _

_Izuku had been hesitant as he reached out to him; eventually he placed his arms around him as Katsuki cried harder, to the point where his chest started to hurt. _

"_That's wrong…" He repeated, "... He isn't mine… He wasn't supposed to be mine… I won it for __**her**_… _He was supposed to be __**hers**_…"

"_Her…?" Izuku couldn't help but repeat. _

_Katsuki couldn't speak anymore as he continued to cry; All Izuku could do was comfort him as he could tell… He needed him right now._

* * *

_**(Third Opening Theme: Black Butler II Opening Theme-Shiver Performed By GazettE)**_

Red Queen stood before Izuku and the others, in what looked to be a run down town; the horizon looked to be forever covered in twilight as it had produced a blood red sky as it had been the only color showing in the plain. It reflected off the ground like that of fire.

Izuku, Floyd, Michiko, Shoto and Tenya stood ready as Red Queen stepped towards them.

"Alice really does have some interesting friends, doesn't she?" Red Queen said, "It's nothing but one little surprise after another. I didn't think you all would be able to make it this far, maybe have one or two of her monsters slow you down. But beggars can't be choosers." She soon looked to Floyd, "And here, I thought I would be able to get him to lose control, like he did with that stalker lady."

She shrugged, "I guess things don't go like you planned afterall."

"... So you're Red Queen." Shoto said.

"I am." She stated, "No surprise those two weaker ones told you about me. Am I to assume they told you, I'm the dangerous one too?"

"They told us enough about you!" Tenya said.

Michiko glared at her, "I don't care if you're the Miss's personality! I'll never forgive you for impersonating Ami, and trying to kill Bossman!"

Red Queen let out a groan before rolling her eyes, "Must you call him that? You really are a Yakuza weirdo."

Michiko let out a growl before she went to charge, only to be held back by Floyd.

Floyd said to her calmly, "Easy Michi."

Izuku stepped forward, as he clenched his fist, "... Reina-chan and Kaa-chan… Where are they?"

"I can't tell you that little dork." Red Queen said to him, her look changing slightly.

"Red Queen-san please!" Izuku pleaded, "You need to take us to them! They need us! They both do!"

Red Queen looked him dead in the eye, as she retained her cold look once more. She merely scoffed at this request which surprised him.

"Sorry to say… That's not gonna happen." She told him as she started to walk ahead.

Floyd gritted his teeth before he caught up with her, catching her by the shirt. He said to her with a somewhat aggressive tone, but Red Queen herself remained unphased, "Listen here you little shit! We don't have time for this cliche! You're gonna tell us where Reina-chan and the Piss for brains are! We already got a psycho and her friend running the streets doing God knows what!"

Red Queen let out a sigh, "... Now, now Floydie… Didn't Alice tell you already-?"

Red Queen grabbed Floyd by the neck suddenly making everyone jump; they were surprised when they saw she was able to lift him from the ground with ease.

"-That's no way to treat a lady." Red Queen said tilting her head slightly.

Red Queen threw Floyd making him scream, as he ended up landing right at their feet; however, the force was so hard it had made a small crater and the ground shook slightly. The group looked shocked at this as Red Queen cracked her fingers.

"... What the hell!?" Shoto said, "That wasn't from Reina's Quirk just now, was it?!"

Tenya looked to Izuku, "I thought she could only move objects, and do-Whatever this is!"

"This is a first for me too!" Izuku said freaked out, "I didn't know Reina-chan could do this either!"

"H-how?!" Floyd said as he recovered, "How did you do that!?"

Red Queen clicked her tongue as she wagged her finger, "I'm a magician Floydie. And magicians don't reveal their secrets."

"**DAMN YOU!**" Michiko shouted as she got her blades out before she dashed towards her.

"**EVANS-SAN NO!**" Izuku yelled

Red Queen only moved her foot, before a wall soon emerged between her and Michiko blocking her attack. The blade began to sink into the wall which took her back.

"What?!" Michiko exclaimed, as it had trapped her wrists.

"Did you forget already?" Red Queen said stepping out from behind the wall, and towards Michiko, "This is Alice's head. And what's hers… _**Is also mine**_."

Clenching her fist, she punched Michiko across her face, making the impact echo; she flew to one of the empty house, nearly tearing pillars.

"**EVANS-SAN!**" Izuku shouted.

Michiko stumbled as she recovered from the attack. She said somewhat slurred as her jaw nearly broke, "I'm okay."

Floyd said glaring at Red Queen, "Red Queen!"

Red Queen sighed, as she shook her hand; it began to static slightly as she rubbed it. "I'm not going to tell you again." She told them, "Leave before you make me kill you."

Floyd's eyes began to express rage as his eyes began to cry ink as he shouts "**LIKE HELL I WILL!**" His claws began to form to form around his hand as it madeshift into a punch.

All Red Queen was lifted her hand and a tree nearby had begun to shift in a matter of seconds. It formed a person as it had protected her from the punch, which shocked him as he saw a wooden like mannequin had protected her.

"... If you want to fight that bad-Then take it up with your fangirl." Red Queen said before she snapped her fingers.

The wooden mannequin began to shift again as it formed into someone very familiar to Izuku, Floyd and Michiko. Though her smile looked more unsettling, then it did before; Her mouth had been dripping with blood and she looked to be crying thinner.

Her voice sounded distorted as she spoke, "_Floydie~There you are~!_"

"Vivazo!?" Michiko exclaimed out of shock.

"N-No! It's not her!" Izuku said fearfully, "She's not real!"

Floyd said as he backed up from her, "But the energy she's giving…"

"She's a new addition to one of Alice's many fears." Red Queen said, crossing her arms, "She made quite an impression on her, and that's saying a lot considering her line up. Pales to the original, but it is a good copy. Except for one thing the real Vivazo wouldn't even think about doing that makes her all the more obedient."

She turned to the clone of Vivazo, as she pointed to Floyd, "_**Kill him.**_"

The clone seemed to have understood, as she readied herself. She said sounding demonic, "_With pleasure._"

Floyd had barely any time to react as the clone of Vivazo charged at him, attacking him with full force and ferocity. "**BOSSMAN!**" Michiko shouted.

"She's not the only person, Alice is afraid of." Red Queen told them, before she snapped her fingers again.

The ground created two more mannequin dolls before it shifted into familiar figures; Two of the Villains that attacked USJ. The ringleader, Tomura Shigaraki, and one of his right hands, Tadano Hitonari.

"Those guys!?" Tenya exclaimed.

Michiko couldn't help but shudder as she looked to the clone of Shigaraki, "Him?! But-That's Tomura Shigaraki!"

"You know him?!" Shoto said to Michiko surprised.

Michiko replied, "You don't!? One of my colleagues faced off with him before! She came back, only to have her arm decaying!"

"You mean she actually fought him?" Izuku said shocked.

Michiko didn't have time to answer, as Red Queen uttered a command.

"Kill them." She told the clones.

They both soon charged at the group and Michiko had been quick to defend as she took out two blades via her quirk. As the clone of Tadano attacked Michiko blocked his blade, before Tenya quickly kicked Shigaraki away just as he was about to place his hand on Michiko's arm.

"Midoriya-kun!" Tenya said, "We can take it from here! You and Todoroki-kun handle Red Queen!"

"But-" Izuku started to say.

Michiko had been quick to cut him off as she said, "There's no time to hesitate-**GO!**"

Michiko soon jumped back into battle as she engaged the clone of Tadano. Izuku was about to go and help but Shoto stopped him.

"We have to get to Reina and Bakugou!" He told him, "Don't let what they did be in vein!"

Izuku bit his bottom lip as he watched his friends, his classmates fight the clones off, with more feoricity than that of the originals. It hadn't been long before he turned his sights to the girl standing before them. He clenched his fists and despite his wounds, he stood ready; Shoto soon did the same.

Red Queen only stretched her fingers, "Of course, it would be you two I'd have to face."

"Red Queen-san!" Izuku said, "Even though you're just another personality, I don't want to fight you…!"

"If you don't want to…" Red Queen said, as she pulled out from the ground a pair of swords, "... Then you can go ahead and die!"

Before the two could even blink Red Queen had suddenly appeared right in front of them; attacking with full force. Luckily they managed to dodge before they both gained distance from her. Shoto quickly used his ice as a means to trap her, but all she did was slice through it as if she had been cutting bread.

"Too slow." She told him before she went to attack him.

Floyd saw what was happening as he noticed the two of them had been struggling against her. He shouted to them, as he blocked the clone Vivazo's attack, "**IZUKU! TODOROKI!**"

"_Don't pay attention to them Floydie~_" The Clone of Vivazo said, "_You're stuck with me!_"

Floyd couldn't help but shudder at the clones tone before he said with a smile, "You're way too much like the real one, that's for sure!" Floyd soon shoved her off of him, as he armed himself with two ink swords, "I ain't gonna let you stop me again, even if you are just a fake!"

The clone of Vivazo charged at him as she laughed, though this time Floyd had been quick to counter, before he did something he couldn't do in real life, even if he wanted. He sliced her in two, causing her body to fall to the floor.

Floyd couldn't help but cheer, "**ALL RIGHT! **Now I gotta go help Izuku and Todo-"

The halves of the body suddenly started to move, making Floyd turn to them; He saw the halves of the bodies turn into two more Vivazo's as they both looked more terrifying then the one before.

"**OH $*%& ME!**" Floyd shouted.

"**PROFANITY BOSSMAN!**" Michiko shouted from the distance before she engaged Tadano again.

"_**OH FLOYDIE~!**_" The two clones sang, "_Come and play with us~!_"

Floyd shivered as he jumped by how they sounded as he couldn't help but shiever, "Geez, talk about double creepy!"

"_Floyd my love~_" One said.

"_~Come play with us!_" The second had said.

"Yeah yeah." Floyd said as he rolled his eyes, before he readied his swords again, "Geez, hurry up and die already!" Floyd charged at the two clones as he readied to attack. He tossed his pair of swords away before he drew up a new set of weapons. It had been that of sickles attached to chains.

"Wait for me a little longer Izuku!" Floyd said to himself, "I gotta take care of the fangirls!"

Izuku and Shoto continued to engaged Red Queen. Izuku noticed a pattern as she engaged the two of them. He couldn't help but have a thought, as he dodged her attacks each time she came in close.

"_She keeps on coming at us, attempting to blind side us!_" Izuku thought as he dodged her blade, as it nearly grazed his cheek, "_She keeps on finding openings and attempts to exploit it, but pulls back the moment we make a move ourselves! She's acting like how Aizawa-sensei does when fighting Villains! Despite her being a figment of Reina-chan's head, she thinks __**EXACTLY**_ _like her! If there was anything she was good at when fighting it was improvising in battles! If we have any chance to reach Reina-chan and Kaa-chan in time, we have to be at least two steps ahead of her!_ _But-But even so-_"

"**MIDORIYA!**" Shoto shouted, "**WATCH OUT!**"

Izuku barely had time to react as he realized Red Queen was about to attack underneath him. Luckily Shoto used his flames to push her back; in the process she dropped her sword as it broke apart into static.

Red Queen couldn't help but smile towards Izuku, "I can tell by that look on your face, you're trying to think of a way to beat me. You've always liked to analyze even when you're in a situation like this. You are such a dork, aren't you?"

"This is getting us nowhere!" Shoto said, "She keeps on reacting as fast as we go to attack!"

Izuku's body shook as he looked to Red Queen, just as she manifested another weapon with ease.

"_Even if she's just a personality-!_" Izuku thought, "_**-I don't want to hurt her!**_"

"Just try to see if you can beat me Todoroki." Red Queen told him, "Compared to Hatter and Cheshire I'm the strongest one here!"

"Red Queen-san!" Izuku soon said taking them both back, "Please, stop this…!"

Red Queen raised her eyebrow at this as she tilted her head slightly. Shoto looked to him surprised too as he only looked confused.

"You don't have to do this!" Izuku told her, "I don't want to fight you, even if you are just Reina-chan's personality!"

"Then like I told you before, just go and die." Red Queen said as she swung her blade, "It'll make things easier for me in getting rid of all of you."

"But why!?" Izuku said, "Why do you want to get rid of us!? You're a part of Reina-chan aren't you!? You should know that we're not trying to hurt you or Kaa-chan! We want to help!"

Red Queen twitched a little at this, as she clicked her tongue at this, "Just because I'm something Alice made, doesn't mean I've got the same ideals and morals as she does. And unlike her… I've got the pair to go and spill someone else's blood."

Before Izuku could say anything more, Red Queen charged at them. She thrusted the blade into the ground she spun and attempted to kick them both. Shoto quickly made an ice wall before they both moved just as she broke the ice wall in just one kick.

The shards managed to cut up parts of their costume and skin, blinding them momentarily before she went them both, taking them both on. As she went to attack them both her blades, but they were quick to block; Izuku used Reina's blade while Shoto blocked with a spear of ice he was quick to make.

"Impressive boys." Red Queen said, "Really impressive. Guess all that training wasn't a waste afterall."

Izuku continued to plead, "It isn't too late! You can still help them!"

"You think I give a damn about Alice?" Red Queen asked him, "I couldn't give a rat's ass about what happens to her."

"But she's your main personality isn't she!?" Shoto said to her, as he was struggling to keep the blade from coming close, "Are you saying your okay with letting her die!?"

"I don't want to kill her. I'm not an idiot, Todoroki." Red Queen said, "I know if she dies, then myself and those weaker ones will die too. Unfortunate as it is, I need her in order to stay alive."

"Then what are you trying to do to her!?" He said, before Red Queen kicked him hard in the gut.

"**TODORO-!**" Izuku shouted before he felt Red Queen hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to cough out some spit and blood.

"Alice deserves to drown in her tears." Red Queen said, cracking her knuckles, "I tried to warn her. I told her history catches up eventually. I gave her my warnings, and she ended up screwing it all up." She gave a cold look again as she glared, "She let Kaa-chan get hurt… _**And it's all her fault**_."

Izuku looked shocked at this as he recovered, as did everyone else. They could hear the hate in Red Queen's voice, the hate in her gold dead eyes as she stared down onto them. Izuku stood, recovering from the attack earlier, "But it wasn't! Reina-chan had nothing to do with it! You must know that don't you!?"

"**SHE WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE!**" Red Queen shouted making him freeze up as her voice echoed throughout the twilight world; the buildings seemed to have started to static at the sound, "Kaa-chan was right in front of her! She had her hand in his own! She _**SHOULD'VE**_ known, that traitor Futsuno would've recovered and come after them! She could've stopped her, but no! Even with the Quirk she was given, she was still weak!"

"But the Miss had nothing to do with it, like Midoriya-san said!" Michiko asked as she was defending herself from the clone of Tomura attacks. She couldn't block a kick from the clone of Tadano as she was sent flying towards Red Queen.

"Oh don't go defending her you damn Yakuza bitch!" Red Queen said as she threw a punch across Michiko's face causing her to fly into Tenya and knocking him over, "Don't talk about Alice like you've known her for years! Fact of the reality is, you've only known her and Kaa-chan for three whole days! News flash, you ain't in some kids film, where you're suddenly best friends and everything is hunky-dory! This is real life! Shit like that, doesn't happen!"

Michiko's eyes widened as the Red Queen's words pierce her like arrows. She couldn't help just choke up as she tear, "But I-I-"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Tenya yelled, "Evans-kun was assigned to be your bodyguard! She's done nothing but protect you!"

"More then you, I'm sure." Red Queen said to him coldly which surprised him, "Let me ask you something, idiot Class President… What _**EXACTLY**_ were you planning on doing to Stain if you won that fight before her and Kaa-chan arrived?"

Tenya's eyes widened slightly as Red Queen continued; with just a snap of her fingers, the clones seemed to freeze, "You were actually planning on killing him tonight, weren't you?" She said, "Was that you're brilliant plan for revenge for your brother? That's not something he would want from you as a Hero… _**Is it?**_"

Tenya froze at Red Queen's words as he couldn't help but recall what had happened just prior to all of this.

"That's-" He started to say.

Floyd glared at Red Queen as his hands began to form a hand as he shouted "**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" Floyd began to cut the clones out of his way before charging straight for the red queen. "Red Queen or not, Don't you _**DARE **_talk down on them like that! **ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY RISK THEIR LIVES TO COME HERE AND SAVE REINA AND THAT JERK KATSUKI! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!**"

Floyd hurled the first hit only to be caught by Red Queen

"Be grateful, huh?" Red Queen said glaring at Floyd, surprising him "... _**That's rich coming from someone like you.**_"

Floyd grunted before he went to throw a claw attack Red Queen was quick to act, as she grabbed his arm, and with just a clench of her hand, she snapped his bone in two making him scream.

"**FLOYD-SAN!**" Izuku cried out.

"You're another story altogether." Red Queen said, kicking him so hard he nearly flew into a building, "You keep saying stuff like that to Kaa-chan. Hateful and harmful things to him. It's like your grudge against him never ends. At this point I wouldn't even call you rivals now. What you've been saying to him is basically verbal abuse! Especially with what you said earlier tonight-"

Her body soon began to change; in a matter of moments she had changed into Floyd himself putting him into shock. She spoke with his voice, as she stepped towards him, "_**-OKAY, NEXT TIME DIE! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF YOU DON'T LIVE THROUGH ANOTHER SITUATION!**_"

Floyd's body shook at this, as he tried to retort her words, "You're wrong-! I didn't mean-"

"You know what they say Floyd Aihara." Red Queen said shifting back, and picking him up by his shoulder, "Be careful what you say. It might come back to haunt you."

At this rate Floyd's eyes widen in guilt, self pity and rage, those words that Floyd told Katsuki came back to bite him back as he just started screaming as if he can't do anything.

"You're the most dangerous out of everyone here…" Red Queen said, "... As long as you're still alive you'll be a threat to Kaa-chan. Which is why it's time for you to die."

Izuku soon stepped in before she could do anything, as green lighting appeared on his body. Before anyone else could react, Izuku dashed towards Red Queen. Just as he did, she dropped Floyd and caught both of his fists, pushing her back. She remained unphased but showed visible signs of shaking as he used the One For All.

"Stop this, Red Queen-san!" Izuku yelled, "Reina-chan and Kaa-chan! Where are you hiding them!?"

"Still determined to save them, are you?" Red Queen said amusingly, "Figured as much. Even after she made you push yourself in the Sports Festival?"

Izuku flinched at this, as he knew what she had been talking about. He soon felt himself start to get pushed back a little. "_What is this!?" _Izuku exclaimed in his head, "_Even though it's only five percent from the One For All, I can feel her pushing against me! It doesn't make any-_"

Izuku stopped his thoughts when he noticed her fingers. He couldn't have imagined it, but he saw what looked to be, small sparks of white lighting around her hands. At this he appeared to be in shock.

"_That surge-! It's the same as mine whenever I activate it!_" He said in his thoughts, "_-But-That's impossible! It couldn't be-!_"

"Todoroki could've been saved by her. It didn't have to be you." She told him, as she continued to push him back, "She was the one determined to help him, but she ended up cowering at the sight of our so called Number 2 Hero, Endeavor. She ran with her tail between her legs and didn't even give him a second thought or even thought about stopping him before stepping in that ring."

Izuku found himself hitting a wall Red Queen had created; he felt his arms start to give out but noticed that Red Queen's arms had started to static.

"That's how it always is. It's how it's always been for Alice." Red Queen said, "Everytime she makes a mistake… Every time she _**FAILED**_ to save someone, some else has to go and clean up her mess. This time, the one who has to fix her mess, is me. Do you really still want to save her even after-"

"**YOU'RE WRONG!**" Izuku shouted cutting her off, shocking her a little, and shocking the rest of the group, "Even though Reina-chan made you, you're wrong about her!"

He soon increased his power, and started to push her back, though she struggled to keep herself steady which so far she had been succeeding at.

"I know she's troubled! I know she hides things, but it doesn't matter!" Izuku said to her, "None of it matters! Whatever Reina-chan is, whatever others think of her, I know it's not her! She's no monster! She's not some freak! She's the same as us! She's just a person like everyone else! And if others can't see that about her, then they're no friends of hers!"

Floyd, Michiko and Tenya looked shocked by Izuku's words. Shoto soon stepped in and attacked, as he pushed Red Queen back with his fire before surrounding her with his eyes, the moment he stopped using his left side.

"I couldn't agree more!" Shoto said, as he forced Red Queen to back up further into the ice wall to keep her from trying anything, "It's true I want to know more about Reina, and why she chose to keep everything a secret, but that won't let me change how I think of her! She's my classmate! My rival! My friend! And the last thing I'm going to do is let her suffer!"

"Here, here, Shoto." Floyd said as he got up despite his injury. "I know I say Reina-chan is the toughest girl around but I forgot she's human too. And that's all the more reason why I should help her right now!"

Michiko soon said as she got ready to fight. "Even if I knew the Miss for only three days, I can tell she's a nice and caring person who would do anything to help a friend… Now it's our turn!"

Tenya clenched his fists as he said to Red Queen, "I know, what I did was wrong. I owe it to Midoriya-kun and Todoroki-kun for opening my eyes to what I was about to become. But that's no excuse for me to turn a blind eye to one of my fellow classmates! Tonight Reina-kun risked her life to save mine, I'm willing to do the same!"

The static on her body became more fierce now as the flames drew closer to her. Finally having enough she lifted her leg before stomping hard onto the ground, causing everything around them to ripple, and making everyone get launched into the air and hit the ground hard.

The flames soon ceased allowing Red Queen to move again; the statics on her body lessened.

"Alice really has chosen a good set of friends." Red Queen said as she cracked her neck, "I'd find it cute, if I wasn't about to kill you."

The group looked shocked at this as they recovered from the attack from earlier.

"It doesn't matter what you all think…" Red Queen said, "... As long as you exist, you all pose a threat to Kaa-chan. When I eliminate you, there will be nothing more to fear for him."

"Red Queen-san…" Izuku said with his gaze softening.

"Killing you by normal means is a lot tougher than I thought-" She said, "-I'm not one to bust out the big guns, but I suppose I could make an acception. _**This time around anyway**_."

Out from the ground she pulled out what looked to be horn and taking a deep breath she blew into the horn, letting the noise echo throughout the land as the ground shook again making them stumble. The sky began to static around them.

"What did you do!?" Izuku shouted.

Red Queen only chuckled before they heard an odd sound. They heard the sound of footsteps, though they didn't sound human. It sounded almost mechanical, as it echoed throughout the lonely world.

"_**AL… ICE…**_" A voice spoke raspily, "_**AL… ICE…**_"

Whatever spoke soon came into view. A creature that didn't look to be human, stood tall and had a slender body; it looked to be covered in shadows.

Floyd began to shake as he replied "I got a bad feeling about this..."

The creature stepped out of the darkness and the group froze at the sight of the creature's appearance. The man looked to be almost mechanical and yet he looked human; almost human. Were it not for the mechanical bones showing, like his ribs and arms. Half of his pale skin had been on his body, a mechanical skull like that of an animal with a permanent grin. He dripped with blood and an unknown black substance onto the floor as he walked.

"_**AL… ICE…**_" He groaned as he stepped towards them, "_**AL… ICE…**_"

"Oh God in Heaven!" Michiko shouted as she drew a weapon, "What the hell is that thing!?"

Floyd shouted as he drew up another weapon from his sketchbook, "**YOU TELL ME! HE LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING FROM A ROB ZOMBIE MOVIE!**"

"Meet the beast that Alice fears most of all." Red Queen said, "It used to come and go as it pleased, but Shota and the others found a way to keep it locked away for the last eleven years. They call this beast… _**the Jabberwocky**_."

The group looked in shock by this term. They heard it before from Katsuki, earlier that night, as Reina nearly bleed to death right in front of them.

"This thing-Reina-chan made this!?" Izuku exclaimed.

Red Queen simply ignored him as she soon said, "Those speeches you had, were simply adorable about Alice, but it's time for me to stop playing nice. You all made your case, but in the end it won't matter. In the end, each and everyone of you is the same as the rest of this disgusting little world."

She soon pulled out two more weapons from the ground as they had been a pair of sickles with chains on the end of both of them.

"Now do me a favor… _**And burn in hell**_." Red Queen said, and with the snap of her fingers the creature-The Jabberwocky went in for the attack.

(_**Song Starts: Obsolete Performed By NateWantsToBattle**_)

As it charged the group had been quick to scatter themselves. The beast managed to steady himself, and with a crack of his neck, he ran towards Michiko and Tenya. They both dodged the Jabberwocky's sharp talons, leaving behind only a small cuts on their cheeks. The Jabberwocky attacked Michiko head on, though she was quick to block the talons with her blade.

"Evans-san! Hang on!" Tenya yelled before he went to go and help her.

While blocking Michiko's blade, the Jabberwocky turned and attacked Tenya with brute force, knocking him out instantly and causing his nose to bleed and him to cough out blood.

_**I found my place, in a darkened room that we**_

_**We could not save**_

_**Despite what you say, I can suffer too**_

_**I'm human just like you**_

"**HOLY SHIT!**" Floyd shouted, "**IIDA!**"

Michiko, enraged she pushed the Jabberwocky off. She went at him with the color of her blades changing to the color of red as she went at the beast with full force. The Jabberwocky despite half of his body being made of metal, he was agile and flexible.

He dodged the first few swings of Michiko's attacks before he began to guard with his wings., before she successfully sliced off it's arm causing it to shriek.

Michiko couldn't help but cheer with pride, "Not so tough now!"

She jumped when the arm started to twitch, before the talon hand started to attack her along with the Jabberwocky, making Michiko create another blade and making her barely block their attacks.

"**YOU-**"

She blocked on her left.

"**-GOTTA BE-**"

She blocked on her right.

"**-KIDDING ME!**"

_**Now I can't run**_

_**But I can pull myself apart**_

_**It's said and done, but yet we can end up back at the start again**_

_**Remember when I said, this is the end?**_

Michiko went hard on all attacks until the Jabberwocky blocked and performed a counter via his elbow as it hurled at Michiko face first before she fell to the ground.

"Evans-san!" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd glared at the Jabberwocky before he drew up a weapon. He shouted as he charged at the beast, "**HEY ASSHAT! PICK ON SOMEONE YA OWN SIZE!**"

The Jabberwocky turned to him before letting out a piercing roar. It soon charged at Floyd with only but a single arm, as he went to attack. He took out what appears to be a spear only when he flung it a chain attached to it's staff. He attacked the Jabberwocky with it, leaving a gash near its eye.

"**NOT DONE YET!**" Floyd began to charge again as he attacked relentlessly despite using one arm. Every time the Jabberwocky tried to attack Floyd, He either blocked or countered with the weapon in his hand. Giving one cut after another. However in a blink of an eye the Jabberwocky seemed to recover, as all his body had produced was static before it closed back up.

_**And now I'm so far gone**_

_**Can you change my name? Can you replace my pain?**_

_**I know I'm not all wrong**_

_**So throw away my parts, and burn my blackened heart, yeah!**_

Floyd had gritted his teeth as he yelled, "**NOT YET!**"

"Floyd-san don't!" Izuku yelled as Floyd went at him.

Before Floyd can deliver the final blow, the Jabberwocky's arm suddenly jumped onto his neck, making him fall over on his back. Floyd gagged as he struggled to get the arm off of him. The Jabberwocky growled as he stepped towards him.

"Ge-T! Off! Of! Me!" He gagged, before he avoided getting stomped on by the Jabberwocky.

Floyd quickly drew up a hammer before he bashed the arm off of him. Just as he was catching his breath, he suddenly found himself being grabbed before he was tossed, hitting Michiko just as she stood back up.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" Shoto shouted, before he used his Quirk before Izuku could stop him.

_**Now I'm broken, I'm scraps, yet I'm the monster**_

_**You bring me back to life, so you can watch me die**_

_**You can't tame me, just blame me, make me obsolete**_

_**There's nothing left to say, just let me fade away**_

A path of ice shards made its way towards the Jabberwocky. The Jabberwocky sliced through it before it rushed towards him and Izuku. They both moved as he was about to ram them with his head; he brought a building down before he turned his attention to Shoto.

Shoto started to use his left side as he sent flames towards him. The Jabberwocky opened its mouth and swallowed the flames before he sent it right back at him. "**LOOK OUT!**" Izuku yelled as he jumped towards Shoto, pushing him out of the way just as the flames came to them. They both recovered from the attack as the Jabberwocky licked his lips.

"It's going to be dangerous if you try to take him on by yourself!" Izuku said holding Reina's sword in hand, "If we both attack at once then-"

Red Queen took Izuku back when she charged at him, pushing him back with her somewhat brutish strength.

"Did you really think I would let you win that easily little dork?" Red Queen said, before she attacked Izuku head on. With one kick she was able to push him back, as she went at him.

"**MIDORIYA!**" Shoto yelled, before he found himself engaging the Jabberwocky again.

_**Let's see how many pieces you can cut me into**_

_**Lets count all the excuses**_

_**That you've got piled up inside your room**_

_**Will this be over soon?**_

Red Queen came at Izuku fast that Izuku nearly had any time to react. He was able to use her sword to block her attacks, only leaving him with a few minor cuts, while Shoto used his ice to avoid the Jabberwocky from biting his head off.

Floyd and Michiko recovered to see what was going on.

"Come on Michi!" Floyd said as he drew up a sword with what little ink he had, "We gotta help them!"

Just as they were about to Red Queen snapped her fingers, and trees roots suddenly emerged from the ground, binding the two of them, and bringing them back down onto the floor.

"Sorry, you two, but this is between me and the dork now." Red Queen said, "Don't worry, I'll send him your way to your eternal sleep soon." She snapped her fingers again and they suddenly found the tree roots slowly mummifying them.

Michiko yelled as she struggled, "Damn it! They're covering us!"

"**FLOYD-SAN! EVANS-SAN!**" Izuku yelled with worry.

Floyd yelled to Izuku as he felt the roots tighten, "**IZU!** Don't worry about us! We'll take care of this! Focus on knocking out her royal emoness!"

Red Queen looked unamused, "Seriously, Floydie?"

"But-Are you sure?!" Izuku said as he wasn't sure what to do in that moment.

Floyd smiled as he felt the roots slowly reached around his neck. He reassured him, "Don't worry! I know you can beat her! I mean you're dream is to be the greatest hero out there right?"

Izuku froze at his words, as he still couldn't help but give a worried look towards Floyd. Though in just mere moment he had a smile on his face as he turned back to Red Queen.

Red Queen laughed to herself as she bared a smile too, "Looks like you're finally ready to play…" She said before she charged, "... **COME AT ME YOU DORK!**"

Thus Red Queen and Izuku clashed blades once more.

_**It's the sweet, sweet sound of eternal silence**_

_**Won't you keep it down?**_

_**Because all of this is not for you**_

_**No one will, no one will, play by your rules**_

Though Izuku didn't know anything about using a sword, he went at Red Queen, trying to be as fast as her, with the help of the One for All. As they fought however Izuku noticed that the world had started to crumble. Shoto noticed this too as he dodged another attack from the Jabberwocky.

"The sky-!" Shoto shouted as he saw the buildings break apart.

"-It's breaking apart!?" Michiko yelled before she gagged at the roots.

The whole world started to slowly break itself apart from the sky to some of the buildings. The words from Hatter repeated in Izuku's head.

"_**This part of her Quirk, is the strongest yet. And it comes with a horrible price. I'd say you have about an hour before her mind suffers the worst breakdown yet… And… She ends up suffering a fate worse than death itself**_."

Izuku thought, "_We're running out of time! I promised Hatter-san I would save Reina-chan and Kaa-chan after all! I can't let them down! I have to act now!_"

Red Queen soon kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to fly a good few feet; he nearly dropped her sword, though he kept a firm grip on it.

"It's a shame that I have to get rid of someone like you." She told him as she stepped towards him with her blades in hand, "You're too good for this world, and even for someone like Alice. Your heart maybe in the right place, but then again, as long as your still here… Kaa-chan will be threatened by your existence. Which is why I have to be the one to get rid of you."

Izuku managed to recover from her attack, though staggered from the wound on his ankle. "_It hurts!_" Izuku exclaimed in his thoughts, "_I have to find a way to finish this quick but-!_"

"What do you say Dork…? Think you can make your last stand-" Red Queen said before holding her blade right to his face, "-Or are you going to roll over and die?"

Izuku gritted his teeth, before he stood, "Red Queen-san, I meant what I said before when I told you, I didn't want to hurt you… But I made a promise! If you're really serious about killing me, then come at me with everything you got!"

Red Queen smiled as she spun her blade, "... Good, as to be expected from you, Little Dork."

Thus their blades clashed once more creating sparks as they clashed.

_**And now I'm so far gone**_

_**Can you change my name? Can you replace my pain?**_

_**I know I'm not all wrong**_

_**So throw away my parts, and burn my blackened heart, yeah!**_

With Izuku and Shoto being the last stand they did all they could to push them back. However, their wounds kept slowing them down, and they ended up with even worse wounds then when they had fought with Stain earlier that same night.

Izuku tried to at least subdue Red Queen but like he thought, she had been two steps ahead. Everytime he made a move she countered it with her very own, and he was lucky enough to stand back up on his feet with the way she was coming at him.

He restrained himself from using the strength of the One For All. He was used to knowing the extent of what a person would do, with people with emitter Quirk. Though because of where they were, he couldn't risk killing Reina herself. This whole place had been the projection of Reina's mind after all, who knows what it could do to her if he used his full power now.

Eventually the Jabberwocky and Red Queen used their full force to send the two hurdling into an empty building, as they heard a ring in their heads, due to the fact they both hit their head on a wooden board.

"They're a lot stronger than they look…" Shoto groaned, "... Are you sure you've never seen Reina like this?"

"Like I said, it's a first for me!" Izuku said as he did his best to stand, "We don't have much time left, we have to act now!"

"We might have a chance if we can just take out Red Queen-" Shoto said, "-It's that thing she's commanding, that's the problem!"

"Don't worry… I think I have an idea." He reassured.

They soon saw the building start to come down on top of them, but luckily they were quick to get out. Red Queen and the Jabberwocky stepped through the dust cloud.

"It's time to put an end to this." Red Queen said, before turning to the Jabberwocky, "Kill them both."

The Jabberwocky soon bared its fangs as it went towards them.

_**Now I'm broken, I'm scraps, yet I'm the monster**_

_**You bring me back to life, so you can watch me die**_

_**You can't tame me, just blame me, make me obsolete**_

_**There's nothing left to say, just let me fade away**_

Before it could get close, Shoto quickly trapped the Jabberwocky's feet, causing it to screech. Red Queen merely scoffed, "Like that's gonna do anythi-"

She had been cut off, when Izuku tossed Reina's sword to the side, before he activated his Quirk. He leaped almost as fast as she could blink before he clenched his fist; the green sparks had been more visible now.

"_I won't break any bones, not if I use only ten percent!_"

"**SMASH!**"

Izuku's fist ran across the Jabberwocky's face, causing the head to turn a whole 360, killing it instantly. Floyd and Michiko flinched as the creature crashed onto the floor hard, and Izuku tumbled as he hit the floor.

_**So far gone**_

_**Can you change my name? C-c-can you erase my pain?**_

_**I'm not all wrong**_

_**So throw away my parts and burn my blackened heart**_

"**WAY TO GO MIDORI-**" Michiko cheered before she gagged, "-Oh God can't breath!"

Floyd added as the vines started to cover his body, "Yo-Yo-You guys might want to hurry up!"

Shoto helped Izuku to stand and they went over to Red Queen, who remained unphased about the whole thing. "It's over now!" Izuku said, "Now tell us where Reina-chan and Kaa-chan are!"

Red Queen sighed as she shook her head, "You could've just made this easy and just go off and get killed."

"What more could you want!?" Shoto said, "We already bested your beast!"

"_**... Did you?**_" She said tilting her head.

Izuku and Shoto looked confused at this, but failed to realize that a certain creature was getting back up on his feet. They only noticed this, when they felt talons go through their shoulders as they both let out an agonizing scream.

"N-No-!" Izuku stammered as he started to sweat; he turned back, "It-It can't-!"

Shoto and Izuku had paled when they saw that it had been the Jabberwocky; His neck had been cracked as his head tilted to the side limply.

"H-H-how is that possible!?" Shoto stammered as he started to pale too.

"I-is he unkillable?!" Floyd said with a shake.

Michiko stammered, "I thought-I thought that-!"

"It's like I said…" Red Queen said, "... This is Alice's head. And whatever is hers, is also mine."

Izuku and Shoto groaned as the Jabberwocky lifted them up off the ground. "Now this is the part where you go and die." She said as she held her blade towards them.

Izuku and Shoto struggled to get out of the talon claws but they couldn't. They felt their vision gets blurry as Red Queen readied to finish them off. Izuku felt his eyes start to water, as he came to a realization.

"_Kaa-chan… Reina-chan… I'm sorry… _"

* * *

"_**...Baku… Gou-san… Baku… Gou-san… Bakugou-san, you have to wake up.**_"

Katsuki let out a groan, as he felt himself open his eyes; the first thing he felt was the intense pain in his chest. He felt his body heavy as he couldn't find himself moving as it was even a struggle to keep his eyes open. The only thing he saw from what looked to be a black abyss and he looked to be under a tree.

"A… A peach blossom tree…?"

He felt a hand placed on his cheek, making him look up. He couldn't see the persons face as they looked to be hiding underneath a hood. The only thing he could make out was a couple of scars on the person's cheek, and eyes that were of red orange; parts of their hair showed as they looked to be a cloud blue shade.

"Who… Who are…"

The person shushed him gently; he could tell the voice belonged to a woman. At the same time, he knew it didn't belong to the Witch.

"Try not to speak. Only answer yes or no, and listen carefully." She said softly, "You've been stabbed through the chest. The blade just missed your heart, but the wound you have is still fatal."

At first Katsuki didn't know what she had been saying, that was until the memory came back. Reina's hand had been in his own; he felt the blade rush through him before he fell to the floor blacking out as the last thing he saw was Fustuno's bayonet.

"...Ah…" He groaned, "... Tha… That's right… Before… She… Got me… My body… Feels… Heavy..."

"You're gonna be alright." She said softly, patting his head in reassurance, "There's still time to get you the care you need. However before this, there's something I need you to do first."

"H...Huh…?" He rasped.

"... The girl you know is in danger." She told him, "She brought you and others nearby into an illusion unintentionally, after you were attacked. It was able to prevent your blood from flowing out of your body, but every second she spends here will only put her more at risk. If she dies in this plain, the illusion will never cease, and only continue to grow till the minds of everyone else is infected and driven mad. I won't be able to do anything for you or her, unless you alone act. Will you do this for her sake and everyone else's… Katsuki Bakugou?"

Katsuki didn't really know what was happening, or who the person before him had been and how she knew his name. Though he did what she asked as he had listened to what she had to say, and as of right now, there was only thing that concerned him only one thing alone.

He only nodded his head, at the young woman's request. The young woman smiled and the moment he blinked… She was gone.

He soon heard someone crying softly; he moved his eyes and saw a familiar girl crying into his bloodied shirt.

"I'm sorry…" She choked, "... I'm so sorry… This is all my fault…"

"_Ah… It's just like back then._" Katsuki thought to himself as he couldn't help but recall, "_The day… I thought I lost her forever… I won't let that happen this time… This time… It'll be different._"

With what little strength he had, he moved his arm till his hand had been over Reina's head. He let it dropped onto her head, making her crying stop as she flinched.

"... Hey there… Lollipop Head…" He groaned trying his best to sound natural, as he smiled, "... What… Are you crying for…?"

Reina lifted her head and he saw that she had been worn out from crying. She looked to him just in mere shock, as his hand slipped off her head.

"Katsu… Katsuki-kun…? You're alive…?" She reached for him, placing her hand on his cheek, "Is this real…? Is this a dream…?"

Katsuki could only smile; he bought his hand to hers, squeezing it to show her.

"... It isn't… You dummy... I'm here…"

He could see from her face she was trying to process his words; she still had her doubts.

"But I— I thought— Futsuno she—"

He brought his hand to her head again, as he shushed her gently, "... It doesn't matter now… Come here…"

He brought her down until his lips were touching her own. Reina froze at the sudden contact but eventually shut her eyes as she couldn't stop her tears.

He brought his arm around her, as to embrace her as best he could as to give her comfort.

The peach blossom tree soon lost the cracks and it's color started to return. Everything around them seemed to fade.

* * *

Red Queen sharpened her blades as she had been ready to finish what she started. Izuku and Shoto had stopped fighting back a long time ago as they both had gone limp and could no longer fight back. Floyd and Michiko could only watch in horror as they were on the verge of becoming succumbed in the vine cocoons.

"... It's a shame that I have to do this." Red Queen said, "But it's all for his sake. I will do what Alice won't and get my hands dirty to do what she won't."

"Please…" Izuku begged, "... Don't do this."

"Sorry dork." She said, "It's nothing personal… At least to you."

With her blade in hand she readied to finish them off with one swing. She swung the blade towards Izuku; he shut his eyes as he waited for his demise.

Though it never came.

Him and Shoto found themselves dropped to the floor suddenly forcing Izuku to open his eyes. To his own shock, not only did he, Shoto, Floyd, and Michiko found the Jabberwocky gone, but Red Queen seemed to have vanished as well. The vines around Floyd and Michiko had disappeared into static allowing them to move.

"Uhh… What just happened?" Michiko asked.

"Where did Red Queen go?" Floyd wondered aloud.

They were soon met with a dark void before they could react making them all jump, as they didn't know how to respond.

However after a few moments, they were quick to notice the sound of distant sirens.

When they opened their eyes again, they found themselves back on a familiar street; the colors of their clothes and costume had returned as they looked at themselves.

"We're… Back?" Izuku said shocked as he felt his head ache suddenly.

Floyd groaned as he could've sworn he started to turn green. With his good arm he held his stomach as he gagged while saying, "Hey y'all I don't feel so good."

Michiko said as she felt a migraine come on, "Why do I feel so lightheaded?"

They heard the sound of groaning just in front of them; they saw the crowd that had been trapped in the illusion along with them, on the floor. They were either holding their heads, or stomachs and mouths. Izuku noticed the first man they had seen prior to when it started on the floor unconscious; the scratches had been visible on his back.

They saw two people tending to the men and women around; two men to be precise. One had chestnut brown hair and a set of antlers on his head, while the other appeared to have pointed ears and skin in the color of an unnatural a cloud blue shade, with raven black hair that had been somewhat spiked and disheveled.

"Then… What happened just now…" Izuku said, "... It wasn't a dream."

Shoto's eyes widened when he saw someone at his side, unconscious and with newfound wounds; some looked to be burns and scratches.

"Fubuki!" He exclaimed, taking his sister in his arms. He sighed with relief when he saw her still breathing. He held her close, resting her head onto his shoulder, "Fubuki… You goddamn fool…"

"Hang on." Michiko said, "The last time we saw her… She went to fight that giant spider."

Floyd had a thought as the nausea seemed to have subsided, "If she's still here… Then-"

"-That would mean-!" Izuku exclaimed.

The three of them turned behind them and their theories had been confirmed. Their they saw Reina and Katsuki right behind them; Half of Reina's body had been on top of Katsuki as his arm had been around her.

"Reina-chan! Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed, making an effort to stand, but fell to the floor. Despite this he managed to crawl over to them. He couldn't help but tear up when he saw them breathing.

"They're okay…" He said with his voice cracking as he smiled, "... They're both okay… Thank goodness…"

He lost his smile when he noticed something off about Reina. He was so used to seeing her odd combination of aqua green and purple hair, but instead, he saw that her hair had been in the color of black.

"What the-" Izuku said shocked.

A shadow soon stepped over Izuku, making him freeze. He didn't bother to turn around as whoever the person had been as they stepped around him. He was taken back when he saw beside him had been a young woman, that had a hood covering her face, as she kneeled beside Reina and Katsuki.

He thought it had been the Phantom Witch at first, until he noted her appearance as she removed her hood. She had a hair of cloud blue that had been cut short in a bob style haircut, and appeared to have a scar going long underneath her chin and forehead. She had on a brown collared shirt with a purple tie and a dark green skirt with black leggings and black combat boots.

The jacket she had worn had been of black with a single gray sleeve and dark brown belt wrapped around her elbow; the jacket had been slanted as it covered her entire left arm, and had a dark green collar to go with.

He saw what looked to be a serial number, scarred on her neck, as it contained the number 74018.

Izuku couldn't speak as the girl checked them both over, doing standard procedure as any doctor would.

She pressed a device that had been in her ear as it soon lit up with blue.

"Teacher." She said, "It's Danuja. It is done, by your order. The illusion has been released along with everyone else caught in it. Though they have side effects, they'll survive. As for the conditions of the Young Master and Bakugou they are both stable. What shall you have us do?"

"Teacher?" Izuku repeated.

"Young Master?" Shoto said confused.

"Does she mean the Miss?" Michiko said as she couldn't help but tilt her head.

Floyd said as he approached the young woman, named Danuja, "more importantly..who are you-"

Danuja seemed to brush him off as she stood. "What about the others?" She asked the person over what they assumed was a comlink, "What shall we do with them?"

Floyd said to the woman, slightly irritated, "Hey I-"

Before he could continue, Floyd felt his stomach grumble more causing him to groan. "Damn it.."

She soon nodded, "As you wish."

She soon turned to her comrades and gave a nod. As they started to put on what looked to be breathing masks, Floyd spoke again, "I don't know who you are but I want to know abo-Wait, why are you putting on those masks?"

The man with powder blue skin turned to them as he held a set of small cylinder devices. With a tip of his fedora hat and his eyes with a piercing black glow; they could've sworn he gave off a gleeful look.

"Do excuse our rudeness-" The man said with a Cajun accent as he bowed; his voice appeared to have sounded static, "-But we simply must be off! Can't be late for our stories you know! Do us the favor-" He pressed the buttons available and rolled across the floor, "-And take a nap."

"Wait a minute-!" Michiko said as her eyes widened in realization, "-That voice-!"

The devices stopped blinking and let out a hiss, releasing what looked to be gas in the color of pink. "Wha-What the!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"What is this gas?!" Michiko shouted.

Shoto started to feel drowsy as he soon fell on his side, still holding onto to his sister. "Todoroki-kun?" Izuku said surprised.

Floyd soon said as he had been in a daze, "Wait is this part of the motion sickness or am I just...oh boy..." He collapsed onto the floor, immediately letting out a series of snores.

Michiko felt herself stumble and wobble a little, "Hey, I can see through time~!" She soon collapsed on the floor.

"Wait is this-" Izuku soon said, as he felt himself lose energy too, "-Sleeping gas…?"

Izuku found himself hitting the floor hard, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His vision became a blur, as the man with a set of antlers go over to Reina and Katsuki.

"I'll get him to the hospital-" He heard him say, lifting Katsuki up off the floor, before turning to his comrade, "-Take the Young Master to Tardis General."

"You got it captain!" The man with the Cajun accent said as he saw him lift Reina up off the ground with care, as if she had been the most fragile thing in the world.

"I'll see about the others here." Danuja told them, "Once we're done, we meet back with teacher."

Izuku could no longer keep his eyes as he felt his vision fade. He let the slumber take over him, as he saw the two men, take Reina and Katsuki away.

(_**Third Ending Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Ending 1-Why or Why Not? Performed By Oshima Feat. Katakiri Rekka**_)


	34. Chapter 23 Epilogue: Broken

(Third Opening Theme: Black Butler II Opening-Shiver Performed By GazettE)

"Quickly! This boy needs immediate medical attention!"

"My God he's still alive!"

"Prep the OR! Hurry!"

"Please, let me see my son!"

"He's my friend! You have to tell me what's going on!"

"Kaa-chan! You gotta be okay…!"

"Katsuki-kun… I'm sorry… Goodbye."

A blinding light had been the first thing he saw when he woke up; a faint ringing sound could be heard as he slowly came too.

The first thing he noticed was how he breathed. Everytime he took a breath, he could feel his chest sting. When his vision cleared he found himself staring up at the ceiling and he heard the sound of a heart monitor by him as an IV bag had been connected to his arm. He saw his chest bandaged up, as well as his shoulder and arm.

A breathing mask had been over his mouth and nose, as to help him get some air.

He let out a sigh, as he shut his eyes gently, "This feels familiar…"

"Kaa-chan?"

His eyes shot open, and turned to the source of the voice; he saw it had been Izuku occupying the bed next to him, as his wounds had been tended as well.

"Deku?" He said surprised.

He flinched slightly when he saw Izuku had started to tear up, "Kaa-chan!" He said relieved, "You're okay! Thank God!"

"STOP. JUST STOP." Katsuki said in a meanincing voice, despite his condition.

Floyd peeked from behind Izuku as he had been in the process of peeling an orange with a cast on his left arm. He said as relieved as Izuku had been, "Well that's a relief. You're dumbass is alive."

"And I'm in hell, great." Katsuki said with a deadpan expression.

Floyd's eyebrow twitched before he said with a forced smile, "Good morning to you too, Sleepy Pisshead."

Michiko had been sitting on one of the stools provided as she said with a wave, "Hey Dog, good to see ya."

"I take it back, this is worse than hell." Katsuki groaned as he sounded more displeased.

Michiko's eyes twitched before she asked "Should we have left him behind?"

Floyd slapped Michiko on the head, "ARE YOU MAD?! We can't. Besides His mom feeds me."

Katsuki gave a growl at this, before he cringed at his wounds. "You're both lucky that I'm crippled right now…" He said to them as he glared.

"Kaa-chan, you can't just say stuff like that!" Izuku said to him.

"Right back at ya!" Floyd shouted as he was gonna do the same only for his arm to twitch in pain as he groaned. It was then he noticed the cast on his arm. "Jesus, what the hell happened to you?" Katsuki said just in pure shock.

Floyd replied as his voice sounded a bit strained, "It's a bit of a long story.."

"Really Bakugou-san? Even after you almost died, you have to go at Aihara-san's throat?"

Katsuki recognized the voice as he looked across the room. He saw Chouko sitting on one of the chairs in the room, as a metal brace was around her wing. She sat with Shoto and Tenya who had been occupying the beds across from them, as well as Violet and Victor.

"You guys!?" Katsuki said shocked.

"Hey buddy!" Violet said.

"Good to see you back from the dead!" Victor added.

"You had us all worried Bakugou-kun!" Tenya said, "After that girl attacked you we thought you were-!"

Floyd finished for Tenya as he turned away from Katsuki, "well Dead. We were all worried..." He added under his breath "Myself included.."

Katsuki rolled his eyes as he said to Floyd "Nice to see that you care, Ai-." He soon sat up in alarm, "-Wait, what the hell happened!?" Immediately everyone in the room acted.

"Bakugou-san, don't do that!" Chouko exclaimed.

"Easy Kaa-chan!" Izuku said trying his best to calm him down, "You're still recovering!"

"You're gonna open up your wounds if you move around like that." Shoto told him

"Shut the hell up you two! Deku! Tell me what the hell happened!" Katsuki said to him, "Where's that bitch that did this to me!?"

"Yo chill!" Floyd shouted "We're gonna get to that in a bit. First you gotta calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO INKHE-" Katsuki started to yell before he felt his wound act up. Izuku quickly caught him before he could fall off the bed.

"What did we tell ya?" Floyd shouted. "Now Take it easy then we'll tell you."

"I told you to shut up!" He said with a glare, before he turned to Izuku, "Deku, tell me what the hell happened!"

Michiko couldn't help but comment, "Still acts like a mutt.."

Izuku soon let out a sigh of defeat, before he helped him back onto the bed, "... We were all brought here, after the Pros rounded up the last of the Nomu's. You were rushed into surgery, and you were out cold for four days. They said it was a miracle you were able to hold out."

"And the bitch that stabbed me?" He said, "Where is she?"

"She's… Gone." Violet said as she looked to the floor, "Suzu-I mean… Akane too. They searched all night and day, but… They have no idea where they went."

"I still can't believe it…" Victor said, disheartened, "... This whole time… She was a Villain… The Virus no less. What's mom going to think…?"

Katsuki's gaze softened at the twins tone, as he could only imagine what they were going through. "About what she did…" Violet said, "... We're-Really sorry Bakugou-san."

"If we knew she and—And Akane were Villains prior-" Victor started to say, "-Then we would've-We both feel like we're at fault."

"Yeah… I mean, even though we're step-siblings, she's still our sister, you know." His twin said.

"Don't apologize." He said to them, "You weren't the ones that did this after all."

Violet and Victor couldn't help but smile; despite how harsh he sounded, his words had sounded comforting.

"Seriously though…" Chouko said, "... When they told us what happened, we couldn't believe it. It was really scary to hear you survived an ordeal like that."

"Is there more?" Katsuki soon asked, "Did anything else happened?"

The group looked uneasy, as they looked to one another. After a few moments Shoto had been the first to speak, "It's gotten really bad. Even though Stain's in prison, he's already all over social media and TV. It looks like we were right before with him being involved with the League of Villains."

"Yeah… But…" Michiko started to add, "... There's something else…"

Katsuki noticed her tone of voice had changed; he saw the look on her face as she looked to have a troubled look. "What?" He said.

"Well…" Tenya started to say, "... The newscaster talked about Reina-kun too. And… They think she's responsible for what happened in Hosu."

At this Katsuki had been put into shock; his eyes widened in shock as he paled at this newfound information. "Te-Tell me your joking." Katsuki said.

"We wish.." Floyd told him. "Even me and Michi were shocked to hear."

"It's true Kaa-chan." Izuku soon said, "They-They think Reina-chan is one of the people responsible for what happened. After she accidentally amplified her Quirk, someone outside of the radius saw what was going on."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"We were all caught in Reina's Quirk." Shoto explained, "We only saw what was happening on the inside, but outside the camera caught view of a dome, and she had been at the center of it. It looked like those outside of it couldn't see what we were seeing."

Floyd added on, "At this point people started to point fingers at Reina."

Katsuki saw the looks on their faces, as they all looked dejected. "Don't tell me you actually believe that bullshit?"

"No of course we don't!" Izuku replied immediately, "We've known Reina-chan long enough, so there's no way she would do something like that on purpose!"

"Yeah, and even though we haven't known each other long, I know she wouldn't do something like that!" Chouko said, "I'm sure every one of our classmates think the same thing as we do."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, though Katsuki looked somewhat unconvinced. "How does Reina feel about all of this? Did anyone talk to her?" Katsuki soon asked, causing everyone to go silent, and he seemed to have gotten his answer at that.

"I'm going to go talk to her!" He said as he attempted to stand up, only to be stopped by Izuku, "Which room is she in!?"

"She wasn't taken here, she was taken to Tardis General where Dr. Kenko is!" Izuku said, "But Kaa-chan, there's something you should-"

"Then I'll call her!" He said, "This place has a phone, doesn't it!?"

"Bakugou wait!" Shoto said, stopping him, "That's… What we're trying to tell you."

"What!?" Katsuki yelled, "What could be so important!?"

"Reina-chan…" Floyd said with a soft, sympathetic look "She's-"

Floyd had soon been cut off when they heard the door open; they saw a familiar red hair teen step inside. "Bakugou, hey!" Eijirou exclaimed, "You're finally up! Thank God!"

"Shitty Hair?!" Katsuki said, "What are you-?!"

Eijirou noticed how everyone looked, as they looked nervous about something. He seemed to have gotten the idea on what it had been. "Did… You guys tell him yet?"

"We were… Just about to." Floyd replied.

He couldn't help but notice that his tone changed again; he seemed to have lost his rage as he looked to them. "What?" He asked, "What's going on?"

"I should-" Izuku started to say, though Eijirou stopped him.

"Let me, Midoriya." He said to him, "I'd rather not have him try and hurt you if he gets angry."

At this point, Katsuki just looked even more confused as Eijirou approached him. "Hey, Bakugou…" He said, as he twiddled his thumbs, "... Well, first off, Midoriya and Aihara, told me about you and Reina, and-I'm really happy that you guys are together, but-" He took a deep breath, "I don't know… How to say this but-"

"Kirishima, did something happen to her?" Katsuki asked, "Is Reina okay?"

"See… That's the thing." Eijirou said, "After they brought her to Tardis General, I went to see her before I came here to check on you. They told me after what happened she couldn't use her Quirk."

"What!?" Katsuki exclaimed, "Do they know why?"

"They're not sure." He replied, "They just said it stopped working. When I went to visit her, something about her changed. She was almost like a different person. She wouldn't talk to me, even though I told her you were gonna be alright. But-"

"-But?" Katsuki said.

Eijirou sighed, "I don't know how else to tell you this, but… Reina's been missing… For two whole days."

Katsuki didn't reply, not even give a response, or even so much as a glare. Eijirou saw the look on his face, as his gaze softened, as did the others. "The police and other Pros, are doing everything they can to find her." Izuku said, "They'll let us know if they hear anything."

"Bakugou.." Michiko said "I know how much the miss means to you...what she means to us...but unfortunately… There was nothing we could do for her."

Katsuki still didn't reply, as his whole body became numb. He couldn't even find himself thinking as he just stayed in pure shock of the whole thing. Everyone was taken back when Katsuki suddenly stood up from the bed, after taking the heart monitor off of him and breathing mask; Taking the IV stand with him, he started to move out the door.

"Bakugou-san?" Chouko said concerned.

Floyd said as he looked as worried as Chouko had been, "Are you gonna-"

Katsuki didn't answer, as he opened the door and stepped into the hall. Izuku stood up and went to follow him while the rest had stayed in the room as they were all left worried about their friends and classmates.

Izuku went in the direction where Katsuki had gone, as he managed to reach the garden that the hospital had provided; luckily no one had been on the premises at the moment. He saw Katsuki had stopped in the middle of path provided, before he saw him collapse on his knees.

His body began to shake, and he soon heard him start to let out a series of sobs. Izuku approached him hesitantly as he was worried.

"Kaa-chan…?" He said reaching to him.

"... It happened again…" He choked, "... I lost her again… I swore that I wouldn't, I swore it would be different but… But…"

Izuku's eyes softened, as he seemed to have understood exactly what he meant, recalling what he had seen while they were still in the dome.

"She's everything to me…" He sobbed, "... I love her… I love her in a way I never thought I could… I've looked for her for so long… I waited forever for her to remember something… At least one little thing about me, but- I'm never going to see her again… I've lost her forever this time…"

Knowing that Izuku was right behind him, he turned to him, eyes filled with tears, "What the hell am I supposed to do without her now!?"

Izuku knew he couldn't answer for him, as Katsuki continued to sob loudly, at that point he didn't care who heard. At this point Izuku thought of only one thing to do for him. He reached out to him, and placed his arms around Katsuki, as he pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan…" Izuku said as he couldn't help but tear up too, "... I'm so sorry…"

The two of them didn't notice Floyd peeking from the doorway. His eyes softened as he watched Katsuki cry into Izuku's shoulder. He couldn't help but say to himself, "He ain't the only one… Sorry we failed you, Bakugou..."

* * *

-Wonderland Agency-

The agency may have been bought by a third party, it had always been vacant during the day time. Reina had been smart enough to know this, as she found herself returning to the once known agency in Hosu.

Despite her wounds, she was able to make her way back there with ease. Of course she had to hide her face with a face mask and her Cheshire Cat hoodie. The only set of clothes they had provided her with was her UA uniform. It would make her stand out more, though it had to do for now.

She was able to stay off the police radar for two whole days, before she made her way back to the building.

For a few moments, she stayed in the cover of the shadows, in case the police or local Pro Heroes came by. When she was certain no one was around, she ran across the street and jumped the fence with ease. She cringed slightly at her wounds, but was able to recover before she headed inside.

It had been different to see the building in the daylight; it didn't seem to be as scary as before. She followed the familiar path she had gone in, until she had gotten to a fork in the road, where the path had been blocked.

She removed her face mask and hood, revealing that her hair had still been in the shade of black, and her eyes still in the color of gold. She placed her hand on the rocky wall, feeling some of the loose debris.

"The Dolls couldn't have done this."

She took the journal out of her bag she had been carrying as she looked to the cover. "Alcina, must've worked as the staff here for, whoever owned this place. She could be the one that did this." She turned to a certain page in the journal, before looking to the rock wall again.

"... But… What in the world could they be trying to hide, that they didn't bother burning down this building?"

She soon took out her sword before she started to get some of the rock lose. She was able to make an open big enough for her to fit through. Sheathing her sword, and tossing the journal through, she crawled through the space and to the otherside, as she was able to land on her feet.

The hallway had been darkened as barely any sun leaked through the blocked windows, and she saw dust and cobwebs practically around every corner. Fixing herself up, she picked up the journal, and proceeded forward, letting the light on her phone guide her way.

She flipped through the pages to where the photos had been, seeing in on of the photos it had showed a group of people inside a meeting office, as they looked to be having a party. The wall looked to be labeled with a roadmap The door had been labeled with the number 1079.

"Where are you? Where are you?"

Most of the rooms she had passed by were either burned or caved in. She couldn't tell or make out what had been inside. She was beginning to think that the room had been the same, until she stopped when she saw a familiar set of numbers.

"Bingo."

She put the journal away before she went to pry the door open; she wasn't surprised to find that the door had been stuck. She unsheathed her sword again and broke the lock, though before she could open it, a hand had been placed on top of her own.

Reina looked and saw the boy she was so used to seeing; he gave a concerning look to her.

"Rei-chan." The Boy said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She placed her hand on his, "... It's the only way I can find out what happened to me… To mom, to my sister… And to you… My brother."

She soon pushed the door open and stepped inside seeing the whole room had been in a complete wreck; most of the furniture were either half-burned, or in ashes. A table nearby, had been flipped over and in several pieces. She picked up pictures or what had been left of them.

"I wonder if there was some sort of fight…"

She soon looked to the wall, and found what she had been looking for. It had been a picture of a roadmap. Not just any road map, it was of the town she had been the most familiar with.

Nakagata.

Though the map looked different then it partially did in the picture provided in the journal. From the light she could see the paper had been yellow, and half of the map had been burned off. Reina looked to the photo comparing it to the map before her.

"It's not much, but it's gonna have to do."

She soon took a seat on the floor, before taking out her sketchbook. Placing her phone upward so that the light shown on the map, and thus she began to sketch it out.

The Boy with the Red Hat, sat by her side, leaning against her.

"There's still time, you know." The Boy told her, "They can still help you, if you let them."

Reina froze as she soon possessed a sad look, "... I can't. They'll just end up getting hurt because of me."

"They're your friends, your family. You don't have to do this alone."

"... Sometimes it's better to be alone… No one could get hurt."

The Boy with the Red Hat said nothing else; even though he was but a figment, he comforted Reina, as she resumed sketching what had been left of the map on the wall.

(Third Ending Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Ending 1-Why or Why Not? Performed By Oshima Feat. Katakiri Rekka)


	35. Chapter 24: Unexpected Visitors

-_**Four Days Earlier; Unknown Location**_-

If there was one thing, a person, whether it be a Hero or Villain should never do, it was piss off someone as dangerous as Tomura Shigaraki. It's bad enough that the Nomu's failed to do their job, and that they think Stain is in league with them, though he saw what Reina had gone through on the news.

Needless to say, he was more than just pissed off at this point.

Once the job was over, they rendezvoused back at the underground bar, the leader of the Dolls, Pitch Black, her right hands, Crock, and Vivazo, and two others, Futsuno and Akane.

All of them were awaiting the arrival of the owner of the said bar, as they were busy patching up their own wounds from earlier that night.

They soon noticed purple void soon appear seemingly out of thin air. Shigaraki, along with Tadano stepped through, before Kurogiri formed back.

Vivazo said with a smile, as she noticed the look on Shigaraki's face, "Oh hey there Handsy. You look grumpy!"

Shigaraki ignored her words and set his sights on Futsuno who was in the middle of tinkering with her mechanical arms. The talons twitched ever so slightly as she fixed up the wires.

"Let me guess?" Futsuno said not taking her eyes off her work, "It was another disaster."

Shigaraki rushed to her, before anyone knew it. He grabbed her by her jacket before he tossed her over to the wall, making most of them jump. Without giving a chance for her to recover, he grabbed ahold of her neck, keeping one finger elevated.

"**WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING FUTSUNO!?**" Shigaraki shouted.

"Shigaraki, don't!" Akane said.

"He can't help it, it's in his nature." Futsuno said with a smirk despite the situation she was in, "Let him have this one!"

"Oi, now love." Crock said, as she drew her blade, holding it to his neck, "Easy with the lady."

"Hey Handsy." Vivazo said in a creepy yet firm tone as she pointed her gun, "You best let go of my friend unless you wanna look like old moldy cheese. I'm already in somewhat of a bad mood because I didn't get some with my hubby~."

"Crock, Vivazo." Pitch said sternly yet still with a calm voice, "Cease yourselves unless you want your bodies to fall apart."

Crock and Vivazo looked to one another, before they did what they were told. "Piss." Crock mumbled under her breath.

Vivazo said to Pitch with a pout, "Aww~"

Shigaraki pressed his hand in Futsuno's neck causing her to gag, "You told me, you wouldn't put her at risk when you wanted to perform your little test! You call _**THAT**_ not putting her at risk!? After what you put her through tonight!?"

"Seriously?" She said with a shrug, "You're getting pissed over that? You know that's actually really sweet. I didn't know you-**CARED!?**" She made a sudden noise as Shigaraki grabbed ahold of her arm, slamming it against the wall to keep her pinned.

"This isn't one of your games!" Shigaraki said, "Because of what you did, because of what you forced her to do, she would've died!"

"Oh come Shigaraki-chan, I had to!" She argued, "You telling me not to go and provoke her, is the equivalent of telling a kid not to push the red button! Besides, you should've seen how she looked at her Knight in Shining Armor. I mean, it was-**ADORABLE!**"

She took Shigaraki by surprise, when she kicked him back, making him stumble slightly and forcing him to let go. She was able to breath, "I can see why your sweet little Rei chose someone like Baku-chan over that Aihara character. He's more noble then his dumbass combined." Futsuno looked over to Vivazo, as she saw she had a look to kill, while Crock had been holding her back.

"No offense there Vivzie." She said still with a smile.

Vivazo said with a growl, "None taken, nerd."

Shigaraki growled at Futsuno, as he recovered from Futsuno's kick, "You stepped out of line! Don't you realize she could've been killed because of your recklessness!?"

"Oh please." Futsuno said fixing herself up, "You and I both know where exactly she gets the genes from. She's one tough cookie, which is saying a lot considering my line up of Pros Tadano and I have taken out over the years."

"Don't bring me into this." Tadano said.

"I knew she would be able to pull out of it, so long as her Knight was nearby." She said, "I did miss his heart on purpose, you know? On the happy side of things, we got a shit ton of views."

"They think Stain is involved with us!"

"You're thinking too small again. If anything you should consider it a pretty huge plus."

"It is anything but that, you damn c-!"

"Shigaraki, please calm yourself." Kurogiri said, "You're still healing from your previous injures and not to mention you've gotten new ones."

Shigaraki said nothing as he only turned to Kurogiri, his body still shaking with anger. "The police are going to be more alert, as well as the Pro Heroes. I recommend using this time to rest."

"I agree with your companion Mister Shigaraki." Pitch said, "Though Villains we maybe, we're still human like everyone else. We must rest, and heal our wounds and wait for a reaction."

"... Reaction?" Akane asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stain had a lot of followers in his line of work, even back when he was a Vigilante." Pitch replied, "And, the only ones that know that he isn't involved with the League of Villains… Are in this very room."

"Stain may have the credit for tonight, but in light of recent events…" Crock said picking at her teeth, "... Your good old pal, Shigaraki-chan will get people coming in like blokes on Black Friday."

Vivazo said with a giggle, "So it's not a complete loss!"

"See?" Futsuno said, "Told you this was a plus!"

"That's not issue Futsuno." Tadano said, "How many times have I told you? The fact that you-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Shigaraki yelled making everyone go silent, "All of you just shut up right now." He turned back to Futsuno, "And you-"

Futsuno gave a pouty look, as she pointed to herself. Shigaraki stepped towards her, his face close to hers, "-You think about pulling a stunt, that endangers Rei-chan again… I _**WILL**_ kill you."

"Aww… You do care." Futsuno said with a smile.

Shigaraki let out a growl before he stepped out of the room, heading down the hall till he stopped halfway. He leaned against the wall as he collected his thoughts together. He removed the drawing he had in his pocket, sliding down against the wall as his eyes gazed at it. His fingers, brushed along the little girl in the colored drawing, removing his hand from his face setting it on his lap.

A shadow loomed over him, though he didn't need to see who it had been.

"After what happened… People are going to come and try to kill her, because of what the bitch of a woman did." Shigaraki said to the Quirkless man, "... I just found out she's alive, and I don't want to lose her."

"What shall we do about this?" Tadano asked.

"... You already know what I'm going to ask…" Shigaraki said, "... Find all that threatens Rei-chan… _**And get rid of them, quietly**_."

Tadano only nodded, before he vacated the premises.

* * *

-_**Two Days Later; Wookie Outlet Mall Outdoor Cafe**_-

The outlet mall had been busy and lively as it usual had been. Everyone had been going in and out of the stores, or chatting with one another, and staff had been promoting their business. No one could ever suspect that a certain someone, was having a meeting of sorts.

A familiar woman with a scar across the bridge of her nose, sat at one of the tables, wearing a suit jacket and knee high skirt, with her hair tied into a bun with only a single streak of purple. Across from her had been a total of three people; two men and another young woman.

The young woman… _**Had been Danuja**_.

The Phantom Witch, looked uneasy at the news they had been brought to light; Her eyes had been in the color of a mint green.

"And your certain of this?" The Phantom Witch asked her companions.

"I'm afraid we are Teacher." Danuja replied, "The police have declared her MIA and are currently searching for her along with the Pros. But so far, they've found nothing."

She turned to the slender man with powder blue skin with pointed ears, as he looked to be drinking coffee, "You brought her to Tardis General, correct?"

"Of course, my dear!" The man replied, as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief "I even took her to Dr. Kenko myself, before I returned to you."

The Phantom Witch sighed as she leaned back looking towards the sky, shutting her eyes. She pondered, and thought, going through every possible scenario in her head.

"What now?" The man with the pair of antlers asked, "Do you wish for us to assist the police and Pros with the search?"

"Are you crazy!?" Danuja asked her companion, "After everything we've done to keep ourselves under wraps, even from Vigilantes you want to put everything at risk!?"

"The Young Master is already at risk, in case you haven't noticed!" The Antler Man said, keeping his voice low, as not to attract attention to themselves, "Not only will the followers of Stain will be out to kill her, but those Government bastards will be coming for her too after what's happened!"

"What more will it do if we put ourselves out in the open!?" Danuja said.

"Now, now, my friends!" The Powder Blue Skin Man said putting his arms around the both of them, "No need to fight amongst ourselves in front of the lovely lady."

The two of them looked to the Phantom Witch as she still had her head back; They both calmed themselves.

"Sorry teacher." Danuja said.

"Forgive us." The Man with the Antlers said.

"No." The Phantom Witch said, "It's fine." She opened her eyes and turned to the man with the man with the Antlers; her eyes had been a sapphire blue, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand why you want to assist the Pros and police in searching for her, what she means to you…" She looked over to Danuja and the Man with Powder Blue Skin, "... To all of you. But understand old friend, why we can't. The people we love, and care about will be put in danger."

The Antler Man stayed silent at this, as he had looked to the floor; she placed her hand on his cheek, "I promise you, we will be reunited with them. But for now… We have to stay hidden for everyone's sake."

The Antler Man placed his hand on hers, squeezing it a little.

"You don't have to promise me anything, my lady." He said, "I told you, I would follow you to the end of time if I must. And for that… I trust you with everything, even my own life."

The Phantom Witch smiled a warm smile as her eyes changed to violet. "The Young Master…" Danuja soon said, "... We can't abandon her can we?"

"Of course not." The Phantom Witch said, "And if I know her best there's only one place she's going to go now."

"What do you suggest my dear?" The Man With the Powder Blue Skin asked.

The Phantom Witch gave it some thought before she responded, "... There's only one person who can save her." She looked to Danuja and the man with Blue Powder Skin, her eyes turning white, "Danuja-_**Elechester**_. This is an order. Locate the Bakugou residence, and bring their son to me. No exceptions."

* * *

(_**Third Opening Theme: Black Butler II Opening-Shiver Performed By GazettE**_)

Spring had quickly changed into Summer before anyone knew it. So many things had happened in the short time that had passed.

The news still often talked about Reina over the news as they were still labeling her as the one responsible for what happened in Hosu, and a lot of people had their own opinions about her, both over the social media and the news.

Nonetheless, this didn't stop UA searching high and low for her.

Though classes continued on, most of the teachers took turns heading out to look for the young teen. Some had taken most of their day and all night, some not even stopping or resting. Class 1A felt uneasy about everything; not only was their classmate and friend not there, but Shota himself had been practically gone as well.

He spent most of his time searching Reina, as he had been losing sleep on a daily basis, more so then usual. Many of the students, even the staff had been worried about his health.

Katsuki had been worse for wear himself.

True, he had been one of the few that passed the final exams but, she was still missing from his life. He was hoping she could be there with him, to battle through it all… Like she always had been. Often at night when he couldn't sleep, little things started to bother him when he thought about her.

If she was okay, if she remembered to eat something, or if she was getting a good night's rest.

Probably not, knowing her is what he would often think.

By all accounts he should be mad at her for leaving, but in reality he wasn't.

He was more worried and scared for her then he was angry. This feeling he had been all too familiar. He wanted to know where she had gone. He wanted to know where she went so he could go after her, but that was the problem… He had no idea where she could go.

Both of his parents had been away for work that weekend, and as usual he had been in the house alone.

He normally didn't spend his time in his own house, as on most days he would go out to train though he was told not to do anything drastic for now, considering he had gotten done with his final exam. He had to stay in the comfort of his own home; though he couldn't complain since it had been hot as hell right now, as the air conditioner had been on.

He sat on the couch as he had been sewing up the cat baron that was meant to be Reina's so long ago. He had been wearing a black tank top with a set of jean shorts; His wound from Futsuno had already formed a scar, though he could still feel the intensity.

He mumbled a curse to himself when he felt his finger get pricked by the needle. As he sucked away the blood, he heard a knock at the door.

"Goddamn it, what now?"

He stood up from the couch, setting aside the cat baron and went to the door. He opened it and had been somewhat taken back. He saw it had been his classmates, Izuku, Floyd, Tenya, Ochaco, the twins, Shoto and Fubuki, Eijirou and Gio. With them had been Michiko and the student from General Studies Hitoshi Shinso. Each of them were wearing their own casual clothing, which had been fit for the summer season.

"He-Hey, Kaa-chan." Izuku said nervously.

Floyd said with a small wave, "Yo moron."

"Mind if we come in?" Eijirou asked.

Katsuki didn't respond, he instead motioned for them to come inside, to which they did.

They situated themselves in the living room, where they were provided with snacks and drinks.

"Man! I never realized Bakugou-kun's place was so huge!" Ochaco said in awe, "It's like I'm sitting in a mansion."

"I know right?" Gio said, "Just what do his parents do for a living?"

"His ma's a waitress, and his dad's a designer." Floyd replied nonchalantly as he looked to be eating pork rinds.

"**SERIOUSLY!?**" Gio yelled.

"Cut the chatter, what are you extras doing here?" Katsuki asked before pointing to Shinso, "And why are you here for that matter?"

"Fubuki asked me to come." Shinso replied, taking a bite out of a potato chip.

"And, we wanted to check up on you." Tenya added, "To see how you were doing."

"What's there to talk about?" Katsuki said, "Like I told you guys at school, I'm fine!"

Michiko couldn't help but argue, "That's bullshit! Only guys who are traumatized say they're fine!"

"**WHO SAID I WAS YAKUZA WEIRDO!**" Katsuki shouted in her face.

"Wow, I know you can deny at times but this is new.." Floyd said in awe.

Katsuki turned his sights onto Floyd, "Listen here, you little shi-"

"Kaa-chan wait!" Izuku said getting in between him, "You can't start a fight in your own house, plus after the final exams Floyd-san's still in recovery!"

"**QUIET YOU DAMN NERD!**" Katsuki yelled, making Izuku shrink.

"**HEY, DON'T TALK TO IZUKU THAT WAY!**" Michiko shouted.

Floyd yelled smacking him on the head, "**THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HE WAS ONLY CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING!"**

"**I DARE YOU TO HIT ME AGAIN!**" Katsuki yelled, holding his fist up to him.

"**OH I WILL!**" Floyd replied in retaliation only for Tenya to hold him back.

"**AIHARA-KUN! WE'RE GUESTS IN BAKUGOU-KUN'S HOUSEHOLD!**" Tenya yelled, "**BEHAVE YOURSELF!**"

Floyd yelled kicking his legs and trying to kick at Katsuki, "**LET ME AT EM!**"

"Though to be serious Bakugou, we've all noticed even before the exams…" Shoto soon started to say, "... You keep coming into class looking like you haven't slept in days or weeks."

"Some of these guys may be idiots but they're not stupid." Shinso said, "Even some of the others from my class, noticed that you're not yourself."

Katsuki stayed silent at this remark, as he sat on the lounge chair. The group looked to one another, each having their own thoughts. "You know Bakugou-kun…" Ochaco said, "... It's okay… _**If you're not okay**_."

"Uraraka-san's right." Izuku said, "If you want to talk about, just know we're all here to listen."

"Like I told you before I'm fine!" He said, "So stop asking me, or take pity on me!"

"Bakugou, it's not like that at all." Eijirou said, "We're all just worried about you."

Floyd sighed before he voiced his own opinion, "I mean it has been quiet with the way you are right now."

"Yeah…" Gio said, "... With Reina-chan being gone in all, it just hasn't been the same."

"... I still can't believe it…" Ochaco said sadly, "We're getting close to summer, and… Reina-chan's still, somewhere out there... All alone."

"I know I heard the news about Hosu, but I didn't think she would take it this bad." Shinso said, "Not that I'm dumb enough to believe what I see on TV."

"Even after everything she's done, they still consider her a fugitive." Tenya said, "It's sickening."

Floyd sighed as he sat back on the couch, "yeah man, talk about not even considering that she wasn't the problem.."

"I just wonder where she could be right now…" Izuku said worryingly.

"The police are doing all they can to find her." Michiko said, "I'm sure they'll have something soon."

Fubuki looked over to Katsuki before she signed, "So… What are you going to do now? About this whole thing?"

"What the hell do you think, Icey Girl?" Katsuki said, "I'm gonna find her myself! I've done it before and I'll do it again!"

Most of them looked shocked at this, Tenya and Michiko especially. "You actually want to find her!? All by yourself?" Eijirou exclaimed.

"**DO I REALLY NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF SHITTY HAIR!?**" Katsuki yelled in his face.

"Come on man, you don't have to call me that." Eijirou said.

"Have you not heard what the newscaster has been saying?" Shinso asked him, "They have no leads or evidence to where she is, or even if she's still in the city. How are you going to find her?"

"I'll just have to look in all the places where she could go." Katsuki replied, "If she's not anywhere there then I'll just have to improvise."

"You'll improvise?" Shinso said with disbelief, "Good luck with that."

"Wait, hold on a second!" Ochaco said, "What makes you think you'll find her when the police can't?"

"Because I know her, that's reason enough!" He argued, "Not to mention she'll panic if the police find her first! If she panics, they panic, and they'll hurt her or worse! I can't let that happen!"

"He does have a point." Izuku said, "Given what's happened, she'll feel uneasy around them. If they force her into a corner it won't end well for anyone."

Floyd added, "And most of us here saw a prime example in the Sports Festival."

Everyone seemed to agree, even Shinso too since he was told what happened; All except for two.

Tenya and Michiko looked to one another as they had their own opinions on the whole manner. Finally Michiko spoke up, "Forgive me for saying this but… I think we should let the authorities handle this."

"**WHAT!?**" Everyone exclaimed in mere shock.

"From what I've seen in the short time I've known you-**YOU WOULD LITERALLY NEVER SAY THIS!**" Gio yelled, "You imposter!"

Floyd said to Michiko, "Michi are you stupid?! Why the hell would you say such a thing?! Aren't ya a Vigilante, AKA the ones who break the rules of cops and pro-heroes?!"

"Yeah, well, that was before what happened in Hosu!" Michiko stated a bit harshly, "There are jobs not even Vigilantes can handle! this being one of them!"

"So what?" Shoto said, "Are you saying we should just abandon Reina altogether?"

Michiko looked to Shoto shocked, "No-No, that's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what are you saying, Michiko?!" Floyd shouted as he got in her face.

"Think about it Bossman!" Michiko said, "That inspector dog told you and the others would get in trouble if you act out of line again! It's bad enough they're already on your ass about Stain, let alone your performance at the sports festival against Bakugou! We don't need to add more to the table! What will your mom and dad say about this?!"

Floyd flinched at this, but decided not to make a comment about it. "Evans-kun is right." Tenya said, "As long as we're students at UA, we can't just do what we like. I want to know where Reina-kun is as much as everyone else, but we can only do so much."

"Something like that shouldn't stop us from trying Iida-san!" Izuku said, "I know Reina-chan would've done the same thing if it was any of us in her position."

"Yeah!" Ochaco added, "Reina-chan didn't do anything wrong in the first place! What happened in Hosu wasn't her fault!"

"The media twisted up that story!" Gio said, "As sad as it is, they do that a lot."

"What about when we had to rescue you from Stain?" Floyd asked Tenya, "You didn't object to that!"

"That was different and you know it!" He argued.

Izuku soon stepped between them, "All of this arguing, isn't going to get us anywhere!" Izuku looked onto the group, "Look, Reina-chan is more than just my friend at this point, and she sees us more than just people! She's my sister, and we're her family! Yes, I know she's made questionable decisions and choices, but I've always trusted her, and never once doubted her, because I know that no matter what decision she made, it was always for the right thing. It's about time I repay her for all she's done."

"But you don't even know what the Miss is capable of doing!" Michiko said.

"That doesn't matter." Izuku said to her, "Like I said, it shouldn't stop us from trying to help her. Even if she doesn't want it, she needs us. More than ever."

Floyd added with a smirk, "Couldn't have said it better, Izu."

"I think that's manly!" Eijirou said with a smile.

"Well put Deku!" Ochaco said, causing Izuku to blush.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Shoto said, as Fubuki nodded in agreement.

Shinso only shrugged drinking from a can of soda, "Whatever."

"So-" Gio said suddenly breaking out a monocle and a magnifying glass, "-Where do we start looking!?"

"**I DIDN'T SAY I NEEDED YOUR EXTRAS HELP!**" Katsuki shouted in his usual aggressive tone.

"Oh suck it up." Floyd said to him. "You know we're gonna follow either way right?"

"I can handle this on my own Half Breed!" He argued.

"You two shouldn't handle it in the first place!" Tenya said, "We're not Pro Heroes, we're just students!"

"**CAN IT FOUR EYES!**" Katsuki yelled, "**AFTER REINA WENT THROUGH THE TROUBLE TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS, THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GOING REPAY HER!? BY DOING NOTHING!?**"

"Bakugou-kun, that's not my intention!"

"**DON'T GO GIVING ME THAT BULLSHIT EXCUSE!**"

"I'm only thinking of what's best for all of us right now!"

"**BEST FOR ALL OF US, OR BEST FOR YOURSELF!?** **WHICH IS IT!? I'D LOVE TO HEAR IT!**"

"Kaa-chan, that's enough!" Izuku said trying to hold Katsuki back, from attacking Tenya.

Floyd quickly stood up from the couch, as he announced to the group, "I think cooler heads will prevail with a couple of snacks."

"**DO NOT RAID MY FRIDGE HALFBREED!**" Katsuki yelled as Floyd started to make his way to the kitchen.

"**BAKUGOU CALM DOWN, HE'S JUST BEING CONSIDERATE!**" Eijirou yelled.

"Oh, see if they're any mochii's!" Ochaco said.

"And twinkies! You can't have snacks without twinkies!" Gio added.

"Bakugou doesn't seem like the kind of guy that has those either of those things…" Shinso said.

Floyd replied with a thumbs up, "Will do!" He turned to Bakugou as he said with a sly smile. "Plus your mom feeds me."

Katsuki was about to charge at Floyd though, Michiko tackled him like a football player, before he went down the hall into the kitchen.

"Imma kill him!" Katsuki barked "Imma kill that inkheaded son of a-"

Michiko said as she ruffled his hair, "Not while I'm around, you're not!"

Floyd started to look through the kitchen to see if he could refill on the snacks. Luckily he had been to the Bakugou household enough times to know where everything was. Of course, he couldn't find moichis or twinkies, though he did find some ice cream sandwiches in the freezer.

"Aww there they are, and my favorite too! Chocolate chip!" Floyd said with a smile. "Mrs. B, you know how to please a guy!"

As he started to get everything he could onto a tray, he heard his phone started to ring. He removed it from his pocket and saw the caller ID had been from his sister. The look on his face changed, as he looked to have a sneer before he hit the ignore button.

"Save it." He said as he sounded angry, "It's bad enough all this is going on. To think you know them. Or… _**Knew **_them."

He felt his phone vibrate as he saw his it had been his text alert as he growled. Most of them had been from his mother, though he chose to ignore it as he switched his phone off.

"There. That should do it. Saves me extra battery anyway."

Floyd soon placed the ice cream sandwiches on the tray. Though before he could move it-

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**_

He had been taken back when he heard the sound of knocking at the door. He peaked down the hall, as he looked to the front door.

"Huh? A visitor?"

He looked to the living room, as he noticed that Katsuki nor did the others hear it. Having no other options, he placed the ice cream sandwiches to the side, as he went to answer the door.

"I swear they had better not stalk me to Piss head's house or I'll-Man, now I know how Reina-chan feels."

He wiped his hands a little, before he reached the knob, turning it. He opened the door, ready to tell them off if it had been who he thought it was.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

He instead was met with a tall lanky slender man, he looked to be six foot tall. His skin had been that of a familiar unnatural cloud blue shade skin with pointed ears and a black fedora on his head. His hair had been a raven black that had been somewhat spiked and disheveled, as he looked to be wearing a black tailcoat that had been buttoned up. Underneath he had on a white collared shirt with a set of black pants and dress shoes.

He looked to be dressed like a butler; though the only thing that was in the color of black was that of his bolo tie, which looked to have a red pearl.

He looked to have the widest grin on his face though on each of the ends of mouth he looked to bare a set of scars, and his eyes resembled that of a black diamond. A pair of wires could be seen on the sides of his neck as they looked to be connected to the bolo tie he had on. He looked to have a crooked cane behind his back, that looked to be carved wood.

At the sight of the man, Floyd turned pale as his jaw dropped slightly.

"Hel-"

Floyd quickly slammed the door before the man could finish. He processed for a moment before he opened the door again.

"-lo!

_**SLAM!**_-Went the door again, as Floyd came to a sudden realization at who had been at the door. He quickly rushed back to the living room in a hurry. He nearly tripped as he entered, which drew the attention of the group.

"Floyd-san?" Izuku said surprised, "Are you okay?"

Floyd didn't answer, instead, he immediately went over to Michiko. She jumped when she saw him with the most scariest look on his face. He said to her, "I think you have a visitor."

Michiko didn't have time to register as he dragged her out into the hall.

"Bossman, you're freaking me out!" Michiko said as she successfully got out of his grip, "What's wrong with you?!"

Floyd replied keeping his voice low, "Shhh shhh, he can hear us!"

"What are you talking about!?" Michiko whispered, "Who can hear us!?"

Floyd pointed towards the door, "It's the Crow Ripper! He's here! He's at the front door!"

"**WHAT!?**" Michiko shouted immediately covering her mouth afterwards, "The Crow Ripper!? In Japan!? I thought he died in back in the States!"

Floyd said with panic in his voice, "Well it turns out he didn't! What do we do!?"

They heard the knock at the door which made them freeze up. "We gotta drive him away ourselves!" Michiko said activating her Quirk, "Draw up a weapon!"

"Right!" Floyd said as he immediately drew up what looked to be a fishing rod.

Floyd soon went to the door; he opened it again finding the man-The Crow Ripper still there.

"May I speak now?" The Crow Ripper asked Floyd with a raised eyebrow; his voice sounding that of static as he spoke with a Cajun accent.

Floyd said as his he held his weapon towards him, though the Crow Ripper remained unphased, "Whatever you want, save it! You gonna have to go through me and my right hand man!"

Michiko couldn't help but blush, "You finally acknowledge that I'm your right hand woman?"

The Crow Ripper looked amused as he still had his smile; They were surprised as ever as he gave a laugh, before he pushed their weapons down gently with just a push of his fingers.

"Well, you sure have her spunk and his dedication that's for sure, my boy!" The Crow Ripper said as he patted his head, making him freeze, "Say did you know they put your face on milk cartons recently?"

"Wait wha?" Floyd asked sounding very confused.

The Crow Ripper laughed, "That story is for another day my friend! Do enlighten us, would this happen to be the Bakugou residence by any chance?"

"Uhhh ye-?" Floyd started to say before Michiko quickly shut his mouth.

"Bossman no!" She said, "If I have to guess my mother rehired him to kidnap the dog!" She soon looked a bit surprised when she realized his wording, "Wait… Us?"

"My aren't you a funny one!" The Crow Ripper said as he laughed again.

"Where in the world did you get that idea, you lazy excuse of a Guardian?"

Floyd and Michiko jumped at a familiar voice; from behind the Crow Ripper, they saw the girl they encountered, the night of the Hosu incident.

"**YOU!?**" Michiko shouted as she pointed to her.

"Stop freaking out." The girl said rolling her eyes, "You're supposed to be a bodyguard, aren't you? So stop getting jumpy over the smallest things."

Michiko scoffed at this, "Shut up!"

The girl looked to the house, examining it before she turned her attention back to Floyd and Michiko, "This place… Are we correct to assume this is where the Bakugou family lives?"

Floyd replied, as he looked more uneasy "Y-yeah, who's asking?"

"Bossman! You're not supposed to tell them that!" Michiko argued.

"If it's all the same to you, we'd like a word with the residence son-Um-" The girl said, turning to her companion, "... Katsuki, was his name right?"

"Why yes, I believe so!" The Crow Ripper said gleefully.

At this Floyd and Michiko looked to be more on guard at this, as they readied themselves to fight.

"What do you want with him?!" Floyd shouted.

The Crow Ripper and her companion looked to one another. The girl held her arms up calmly, "Look, my friend and I don't want any trouble… We only wish to talk."

Floyd quickly drew up another weapon which was in the form of a guitar, "Sorry after what happened, he ain't taking any visitors!"

"But you two are here." The girl said awkwardly.

"**DON'T MIX UP OUR WORDS!**" Michiko yelled.

Before anyone could do anything a certain blonde stepped into view; stomping as he did. "**HEY!**" He yelled, "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING LOITERING AT THE FRONT-**"

Katsuki stopped himself, when he noticed a very familiar girl standing at the front door. At the sight of her, he froze up as he approached them.

"... You?" He said shocked.

"Bakugou-san." The girl said in a polite manner as she bowed, "It's good to see you alive and well."

"Wait what!?" Floyd said more shocked at how her tone of voice changed.

"You know them, dog?" Michiko asked.

Katsuki couldn't find himself responding; instead he just stood there in shock, by the girl herself. "Dog?" Michiko said, waving her hand in front of his face getting no reaction, "Hello?"

"And there he is, the man of the hour!" The Crow Ripper exclaimed taking his hand shaking it, making Katsuki jump at the sudden greeting, "Enchante, my dear boy! It's quite the pleasure!"

Him and his companion suddenly stepped into the house. Katsuki was still left stunned at the appearance of the new faces while Floyd and Michiko couldn't find themselves to speak up at their actions.

"Excuse the sudden visit, but myself and bon amie's wanted to make a proper introduction!" The Crow Ripper said, "You of all people deserve one, especially with what you did in Hosu! It was magnifique!"

"Uh…" Katsuki said, still completely stunned by what was happening.

The others soon came into view as they were curious to what had been happening and what the sudden noise had been. "Hey, what's going on?" Eijirou asked as he peeked through the doorway.

"Is it a delivery or something?" Ochaco asked peeking with the red head.

They soon noticed the two new faces standing at the door, as they were taken back by their appearance; Shoto and Izuku recognized who the two had been.

"Who are you two?" Tenya asked.

"Are you guys friends of Bakugou?" Shinso asked.

"Wa-Wait a minute!" Izuku exclaimed, "You two-"

"-You're from before!" Shoto said.

Most of the group had been taken back by this sort of reaction from them. "Wait, you know these guys!?" Eijirou exclaimed.

Floyd yelled, mostly out of confusion, "Well that's what I'm wondering!"

"Do pardon us." The girl said, "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

The girl and Crow Ripper bowed in greeting, with the Crow Ripper removing the fedora from his head which took them back.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances." The girl said , "My name Danuja Oshita."

"Elechester, at your service!" The Crow Ripper said gleefully, "And do excuse us for our rude introduction."

"Elechester..." Floyd said as he wondered "Where have I heard that name before?"

Michiko glared at the two as she said, "I think I know." She activated her quirk as she said "You used to work for my mother back when she was an active Villain. You not only try to break up the bossman's parents but you also did a lot of heinous crimes back then!"

"Wait, your mom? You mean Harumi?" Izuku asked, "The one responsible for the Bell Boulevard Massacre!?"

"Wow, you sure know your stuff." Ochaco said just in pure awe.

Michiko said drawing a blade to Elechester, though he looked to be unphased, "You will _**NOT**_ lay a finger on the dog or the bossman!"

"Oh cher, if I wanted to hurt anyone here…" Crow Ripper-Elechester soon said as he put his fedora back on, the moment he opened his eyes, they looked to be a black void which made Michiko jump.

His voice changed as it sounded more static and distorted:

"... _**I WOULD'VE DONE IT ALREADY.**_"

The group had been taken aback at this, and Michiko had paled at the way he looked.

The next second, the woman named Danuja bonked him on the head, as he turned back to normal. "Oh, do excuse me!" Elechester casually said with a laugh as he fixed up his tailcoat; his eyes were back to normal, "I don't know what came over me!"

"**JUST LIKE THAT!?**" Most of the group exclaimed.

"**WHAT KIND OF A MOOD CHANGE WAS THAT!?**" Gio yelled.

Floyd shouted, "**LIKE DR. JEKYLL AND MR. HYDE!**"

Fubuki noticed the way Michiko looked as she had been paralyzed with fear. "Are you okay?" She signed.

"I think I'm not gonna sleep tonight." Michiko replied with a shiver.

"Sounds fine to me." Shinso said, earning a smack from Fubuki.

"Wait, hold on!" Izuku said, "What are you two doing here?"

The girl named Danuja didn't reply at this, as she approached Katsuki; taking his hands on her own. "I'm sorry for what happened to you Bakugou-san, and wish I could've been of more help. Though I'm glad to see you standing here today."

"I—" Katsuki tried to say, as an attempt to speak.

Michiko said flicking him on the head, "Don't speak, Dog!"

"**STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A MUTT!**" Katsuki yelled, seemingly reverting back to his old self.

"That was quick!" Eijirou, Ochao, and Shinso said.

Katsuki soon attained his look back to Danuja as he seemed to have attained his look once again, "Why the hell are you here with this guy!?"

"Well, we'd like to talk with you-" Danuja said, "-Or rather a friend of ours, would like to have a word with you."

"Your friend?" Katsuki said.

"Wait, you're friend wants to talk?" Izuku asked, "Why didn't you tell us that from the beginning?"

"I wonder what it could be about." Shoto said, as Fubuki shrugged.

"It's weird that their friend wants to see us too." Ochaco pointed out, "They met Deku and the others before, so why?"

"Maybe it's a special friend they got!" Gio said.

"Why would you assume that?" Shinso asked.

Floyd said with a smile, "Well that's a relief"

Michiko said with a friendly smile, "Yeah, maybe she'll know were the miss is too?"

"Are you sure we can trust these people?" Tenya asked, "We don't know if they're-"

"Why do you assume such a ridiculous thing?" Danuja suddenly said, cutting Tenya off. The group looked shocked by this sort of statement.

"**THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, OLD LADY?!**" Michiko shouted

Danuja glared at Michiko, she shrunk at her cold gaze. "I'm afraid you've all misheard me." Danuja said, "_Bring their son to me, no exceptions_. Those are our orders."

"Your orders?" Izuku said sounding confused.

"What Danny means is-" Elechester soon clarified, "-We're only here for Katsu, not the rest of you."

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched a little, "Katsu?"

Once more the group looked shocked at this sort of thing as they looked to Katsuki. "They only want to talk to Kaa-chan!?" Izuku said shocked.

"For real!?" Eijirou exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, why just him!?" Gio exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Floyd shouted, "He's already been through enough shit already!"

Katsuki gave Floyd a shocked expression as if he had been trying to process what he said.

"What?" Floyd said, "I hate you but even you need a break!"

"... Are you on the thinner again?" Katsuki asked as he looked confused.

Floyd yelled, "**THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! WE JUST RISKED OUR LIVES TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS IN HOSU, DAMN IT!**"

Elechester gave a laugh as he said, "You really are the spitting image of your parents, but enough of that-"

With ease he was able to lift Katsuki up off the ground taking him back, as he was put under his arm, "-We simply must be off! Don't want to be late!"

"**HEY, PUT ME DOWN!**" Katsuki yelled as he started to fight against his grip.

"Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Bakugou!" Most had yelled after.

"**HEY! KEEP YOUR 1920's LOOKING MITTS OFF HIM!**" Floyd exclaimed

Floyd went to charge at Elechester, however, he suddenly found himself floating in mid-air when Danuja moved her hand, and what looked to be a red light emitted from her palm; the group jumped at this as the light seemed to have bound him.

"She lifted him like that!?" Gio shouted.

"That's like Reina-chan!" Ochaco exclaimed.

Izuku noticed the red light emitting from Danuja's hand, "No, this is different from Reina-chan's!"

"We've wasted enough time as it is." Danuja said, "I'd appreciate if you don't waste any more of it."

Floyd said as he tried to break free from her Quirk, "Why you.."

"Give your Mom and Dad my regards, my good boy!" Elechester said with a wave, despite Katsuki thrashing against him, "Come along now Danny!"

Danuja merely shoved Floyd towards the group, knocking them over; the binding red light seemed to have vanished as her and Elechester exited the household. "**KAA-CHAN!**" Izuku exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and heading out the door.

By the time he had reached the sidewalk, he saw Elechester toss Katsuki into the backseat before he entered the driver's seat, with Danuja entering the passengers. He had no choice but to move out of harm's way as the car went down the road at full speed.

The rest of the group soon ran outside noticing the car disappearing in the distance. "**SERIOUSLY!?**" Floyd yelled, "**HOW MANY TIMES IS HE GOING TO GET KIDNAPPED!?**"

"What do we do now!?" Shoto said.

"We gotta find out where they're going!" Izuku said, "Come on!"

"Wait, Deku!" Ochaco exclaimed stopping him, "We can't hope to catch them on foot! We don't even know where they're going!"

"There has to be something we can do!" Eijirou said.

"If only we had wheels.." Floyd wondered.

"Don't worry, Bossman!" Michiko said, as she suddenly broke out a set of keys, "We'll take my car!"

At this, everyone gave Michiko an awkward look, as they eyed the keys she had in her hands. "What?" She asked them.

"You drive?" Shoto asked, "Aren't you like, the same age as us?"

"And you didn't tell us why?" Floyd added.

"You never asked." Michiko told them as she shrugged. She tossed her keys in the air as she caught them again before she said, "Now let's go!"

"Is your car gonna fit all of us!?" Gio exclaimed.

Michiko replied as everyone else followed behind her, "Trust me, it will!"

"This isn't gonna be like one of those clown cars is it?" Shinso asked, earning a bonk on the head from Floyd.

He said to him, "Don't be stupid! Of course not!"

The group soon followed Michiko down the block, as they were in a hurry to get to where Katsuki had gone.

* * *

Katsuki couldn't keep himself steady as the car made its way down the busy road and onto the intersection of the main road. He couldn't even see where they were as with every turn they made he kept on falling back in his seat. For the time being he decided to stay on his side, and hang onto the broken latches which had been the seat belts.

"_These two aren't like the Dolls, or that Deskie bitch._" Katsuki thought to himself as he eyed Danuja, "_Her Quirk looks like the one I gotta be most careful of. As for that creep-_"

His eyes looked over to Elechester as he appeared to be humming to himself without a care in the world, while also keeping his eyes on the road.

"-_There's something about him that doesn't seem right. Just stay calm, and think. Find an opening and take it before-_"

He nearly fell off his seat when the car to a halt; that's when he noticed he couldn't feel the heat of the sun through the windows; that's when he noticed he appeared to be in a parking garage as he managed to sit himself up. At least he thought it was one, but he saw no cars had been in sight.

"What the-?"

He didn't realize that Elechester and Danuja had exited the car. He only seemed to register this when Danuja opened the door for him, causing him to nearly fall out, though she had been quick to catch him before he could hit the pavement.

"Sorry about this." Danuja said, helping him to stand, "Normally we wouldn't be so brash, though we were much in a hurry, and they wouldn't give us much choice. I don't know how the Young Master deals with someone like an Aihara."

"I'll tell you one thing Danny! He was as spunky as that Penelope gal!" Elechester said "He really does have his parents moxie, when they were his age! I wonder why he hasn't been going to them recently. I'm a little concerned."

"Young Master?" Katsuki said, "Who the hell is the Young Master?"

"Don't worry my friend." Elechester patting his head, "All your questions will be answered!"

"Teacher will be able to tell you." Danuja said before she motioned him in a certain direction, "Come now, this way."

Katsuki didn't know why, but he complied with Danuja as he followed her and Elechester towards what looked to be an elevator; an intercom looked to be next to it. Katsuki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this, as Elechester cleared his throat.

"Oh honey~" Elechester said in a gleeful manner, "We're home~!"

The large dial lit up on the panel lit up, as Katsuki saw a camera extend itself out of the panel.

"_Do you really have to call me that?_" A voice said, "_When will you take things seriously?_"

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Yanlin!" Elechester said, "Your life would be boring if I was a stickler."

He could hear the person groan, "_Did you at least bring the boy like she asked?_"

"_She?_" Katsuki thought in his head.

Danuja and Elchester moved out of view from the camera to show Katsuki. He could see the lens adjust itself as he looked into it.

"_Nice to see him not covered in his own blood._" The person he assumed Yanlin had said.

"Now will you let us up?" Danuja asked him.

"_Alright, alright._" Yanlin said.

The camera retracted and he heard what sounded like a bell, before the elevator doors opened. Elechester and Danuja made room for him to step inside, which he found himself doing without even thinking. As he stepped inside he noticed that there was no indication on which floor they were on, or even buttons to navigate which floor had been available to them.

The moment the doors closed shut, he felt the lift ascend.

"_What the hell am I doing? Why am I even complying with these two? They could be leading me into a trap for all I know! So… Why the hell am I at ease with these two when they kidnapped me!?_"

The elevator came to a halt, and the doors opened revealing what looked to be some sort of a lounge that resembled that of a hotel, though was big enough to be an apartment complex; he could've sworn he heard the sound of a piano somewhere close by. He stepped inside and noticed a man in his early thirties approach them.

He had long and straight dark brown hair with a set of antlers on the side of his head that resembled that of branches. He had a large scar across his face and his eyes were of silver and had a scar on his shoulder and a large one on his left arm. He had on a black shirt with a red jacket and a pair of dark brown survival jeans with a pair of black shoes.

He assumed that this man, had been Yanlin.

"You took longer then I thought you would." Yanlin said, "What the hell kept you?"

"We just had a run in with our old friends son." Elechester replied, "You should've been there, it was fun."

"Right, like I'd want to associate myself with an Aihara again." Yanlin said, "Joji, his wife and sister I can handle, but just them, and no one else."

"Oh your no fun." Elechester said with a chuckle earning a growl from him.

Yanlin soon turned over to Katsuki, "Good to see you back on your feet again." He said, "You really are a fighter."

Katsuki could recognize the voice from Yanlin. He had vaguely recalled as he could feel himself being carried again. He remembered that everytime he opened his eyes, he found himself in a different location to another. Each time he felt his conscious slip away, he could hear him someone reassuring him, telling him it'll be alright before he found himself at the front doors of the hospital, before he heard him calling for a doctor or a nurse for assistance.

"I remember you…" He said to Yanlin, "... You're the one that brought me to the hospital that night."

Yanlin chuckled, "Nice to know you remember me kid. Here I was having my doubts about you after the Sports Festival, though… I can accept that the Young Master chose someone like you."

"Your Young Master…" Katsuki soon said, "... Are they the ones that sent you to get me?"

"No." Danuja replied, "But someone you know well did."

"Someone, I-What the hell are you talking about?" He asked them.

Elechester soon pointed over to a room in particular, "She's just in that room there. She's expecting you."

Katsuki looked to the door on the far right, as he could tell the piano came from. Though hesitant he went towards the room not knowing what to expect. He stopped just at the door, as now more clearly he could a soft angelic voice coming from inside.

The tone sounded familiar as the person sang. As he opened the door to see a grand piano inside, the angelic voice became more clear.

_**So silent, no violence**_

_**But inside my head, so loud and clear**_

_**You're screaming, screaming**_

_**Covered up with a smile I learned to fear**_

_**Just sunshine and blue sky**_

_**Is this all we get, for living here?**_

_**Come fire, come fire**_

_**Let it burn and love come racing through**_

That familiar language came again, and the voice he easily recognized. As he stepped towards the one playing he noticed her appearance had been different. She had on a dark orange collared shirt that had been sleeveless revealing the faded scars along both of her arms, and she had on a long skirt to go with the top. Her hair had been tied back, into a long ponytail.

Though that's not what struck him.

He knew who he was looking at from the scar along the bridge of her nose, though the last he saw her, she had black hair. Most of her had been green though on the right, it had transitioned to a light purple, giving her a familiar appearance.

She soon spoke up as she played the song, "A very good friend of mine introduced me to this song in my high school years. I often play this as my way of remembering her, and to put my mind at ease if I feel troubled."

Katsuki was soon at her side, as he just completely stunned, "... You're… _**The Phantom Witch**_… Right?"

The Phantom Witch stopped playing, as she turned him, giving him a warm smile.

"Hello Katsuki-san, it's good to see you again."

(_**Third Ending Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Ending 1-Why or Why Not? Performed By Oshima Feat. Katakiri Rekka**_)


	36. Epilogue: A Mother Knows Best PT1

Katsuki just looked to be in complete and utter shock. Not because it was the Phantom Witch, but because of her face, her look. All of it had been way too familiar for him. Her smile, her face, even her hair, all of it, he had seen it before. He couldn't find any words to say, he was just stunned.

Right when he was about to say something, the Phantom Witch moved from her seat, as she gave him a hug suddenly; he felt a familiar warmth from the young woman. "I'm so glad to see you're alright." She said, "I'm sorry, that I wasn't there for you and her when you both needed me. Something as heinous as that, should never happen to you. You're only children after all."

Katsuki finally snapped himself out of the daze, just as the Phantom Witch broke the embrace; he retained his usual look.

"Those guys out there, they work for you then?" Katsuki asked her.

"They're a part of my family in a sense." She replied, "I'm grateful they've been with me for this long. I apologize for any trouble they might have caused for you and your friends. I know they can be a handful, especially Elechester-kun."

"I've been through worse." He replied, making her laugh a little.

"I don't doubt that for a second." The Phantom Witch said before she stood as her eyes changed to gray when she blinked, "Care to join me for tea?"

"I'm not much of a tea person."

"Hmm? Coffee then?"

Katsuki huffed at this and just shrugged in response, before he followed her to a room that connected to the one they were in.

* * *

It took them a good long while, though with luck, and asking a few people that saw the black sedan, they were able to find it. They drove up into an empty parking garage where they spotted the now empty vehicle.

The group stepped out of the car.

"Well there's the car, but where's our angry boy at?" Gio said, as he examined the vehicle with a magnifying glass.

"The engines still warm." Shoto said feeling the hood, "It couldn't have been here for too long."

"Where in the world could they be?" Ochaco asked.

"Let's look around." Izuku suggested, "There might be something here that can tell us where Kaa-chan might be."

The group split up, but stayed close by and started to look around the supposed empty parking garage. It wasn't long before Floyd found a set of doors.

"Hey dudes!" Floyd called out, "Come take a look at this!"

The group gathered around the pairs of doors, each of them examined it.

"Looks like it's an elevator." Tenya pointed out, "But I don't see any buttons we can use."

"Maybe it's their front door?" Shinso suggested.

Floyd said as he held up his fist, "If so then-" He began to shout as he went to knock on the door, "-**SPECIAL DELIVERY!**"

Everyone jumped as they covered Floyd's mouth and grabbed his arm before he could hit the door.

"Dude, are you crazy!?" Eijirou exclaimed.

"Why would you do that Bossman!?" Michiko yelled.

"I know you're an idiot but I didn't expect you to be _**THIS**_ stupid!" Shinso whispered.

"Don't make me bite your fingers!" Floyd retorted with his mouth muffled.

"Do it, I dare you." Shinso sneered.

Suddenly they noticed the panel come light up. Izuku took notice of a camera. "Quick get down!" Izuku whispered. Just as the camera extended out of the panel, the group immediately got down on the floor before it could spot them.

Each of them had their mouths covered as the camera looked around the area.

"Boy, look what you did!" Gio whispered to Floyd, "You almost got us caught!"

Floyd shushed Gio as he covered his mouth before saying, "At least we got their attention!"

"Of catching us quicker?" Shinso said sarcastically, "Yeah, real foolproof plan Aihara!"

Floyd glared at the indigo hair teen, "I'll beat you to death."

"I like to see you try." Shinso said with a sneer, "Ask me a question."

"Up yours!" Floyd flipped him off.

Michiko immediately slapped them both as she shushed them, "Guys! Quiet!"

They soon noticed the camera retracted itself, as the panels light dimmed. The group stood up as they examined it more closely. "I think it's safe to assume that isn't like your average elevator." Ochaco said.

"Yeah…" Izuku said, "... That camera just now, might be some sort of security."

"Geez, who are these guys anyway? If they have this kind of tech, are they some sort of Yakuza or something?" Eijirou wondered aloud.

Michiko looked to Eijirou as she gave him a death glare "Wanna say that to me again!?"

Everyone looked at her awkwardly making Michiko jump. "Um, Michi?" Floyd said, "You do realize Piss For Brains ain't with us right now right?"

Michiko turned red with embarrassment before she said with a laugh, "Right sorry, force of habit."

"Yeah, I'm not even gonna ask." Shinso said turning back to the panel, "If they have some sort of camera, there must be someone in control of it from the other side, right?"

"It seems that way." Shoto said, "And from the looks of it the elevator is our only way inside."

"But we don't even know if we have to go up or down." Tenya said, "Or if they're more people other then those two!"

"Well we gotta think of something!" Ochaco said, "Who knows what they're doing to Bakugou-kun!"

Izuku had been giving it some thought, going through all the possible scenarios in his head. As he looked at the panel again, a light bulb seemed to go off.

"Hey Hitoshi-kun?" Izuku said, "When you fought me in the Sports Festival, you were able to control me, when I answered your question right?"

Shinso gave him a curious look, "Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you can do that with the person in control of the camera?" He asked him.

"Not through the microphone, no. It changes my voice." He replied, "If the person was out in the open then I could do it."

"Midoriya, what are you thinking?" Shoto asked his classmate.

"Yeah, dude tell us!" Gio said.

Izuku turned to the group, "I think I have an idea, but we've got one shot!" He soon turned to Floyd, "Floyd-san… We're gonna need you to draw their attention."

Floyd had the widest grin on his face as he said while his eyes practically sparkled, "You had me at draw."

* * *

The room next door Katsuki found himself in, looked to resemble that of a rec/break room. It was filled with basic kitchen supplies with a counter, coffee maker and a small stove to cook. Though the room he noticed had its own TV, a carpet floor a couch, a pool table and what looked to be a jukebox.

He sat on the couch provided as he surveyed the room around him, while the Phantom Witch provided them with refreshments.

"This is some place you got here." Katsuki said, "This a benefit to you pretending to be dead to the world?"

"Not that I'm aware of." The Phantom Witch replied, playing along with his words, "I requested this place to be built a long time ago, a few years before I went under. I guess you can call it our safe house."

Katsuki sat back on the couch as he only nodded. He felt something tap him on the head; he looked to see that there had been a mug floating in mid-air that had been steaming. He looked to see that she was still preparing her own tea.

"Careful, it's hot." She told him.

He took the mug from where it had floated, and he could feel the weight of it off of it. He saw a small bowl of sugar cubes and a pitcher of cream, float in his direction.

"Cream and sugar?" She asked him, as she poured the boiling water into the teapot with crushed leaves.

"Just cream, no sugar." He replied.

The bowl of sugar floated back in her direction as he took the small pitcher of cream.

"That's pretty impressive." Katsuki said, pouring some of the cream in the mug, noticing that she wasn't moving her hands to move the items in the air, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Self taught, and years of practice doesn't hurt either." The Witch said, "People don't realize that Mental Quirks have always been tricky to control. When they met someone like me, they think it comes easy, but really it's not. It's not like an emitter, mutant, transformation or even an accumulation. If I had to say, compared to those types, a baby could learn how to control those. It took me a long time to understand that, one of my many regrets, unfortunately."

"Doesn't it hurt you when you use it?" He asked.

"It all depends on what I'm using it for." She replied; the teapot lifted itself off the counter as she stirred the cup of tea making her way towards the couch, a plate of cookies floating beside her, "It really helps when I want to do multiple things at once. Though that doesn't mean manual labor is off the table entirely."

Katsuki only huffed at this, as he saw the teapot, and trays of cookies sit itself on the coffee table in front of them.

"Care to try one?" She asked, as she sat on the couch next to him, "I baked them myself yesterday."

"Thanks but, I'm not a big fan." He said.

"Suit yourself." She said as she helped herself to a cookie.

He placed the mug down on the coffee table as he sat forward. "Old Witch, you didn't take the trouble of sending your friends out to get me just so we could chat." Katsuki said, "Why did you have them bring me here?"

The Phantom Witch sighed, "... Maybe I do want to chat with you."

"But that's not why I'm here." He said, "What do you want with me? You here to get me to join you, to pull off some sort of heist? Secret mission, shit like that?"

"Now you're just making up stories."

"Well, it's because I don't know what the hell I'm doing here, and what the hell is it I've done to deserve this! I didn't ask for this kind of shit to happen to me you know!"

The Phantom Witch shushed him gently as she noticed his anger building up. She placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to freeze, as he felt like he had been drowning.

"I understand why your frustrated Katsuki-san." She said, "And I know you've been through a lot, especially what happened in Hosu." She could see him struggle to breath, as he started to sweat. Allowing her teacup to float, she placed both of her hands on his cheeks, she leaned her forehead against his own.

"It's alright." She said to him softly, "It's alright now. Count to ten. Clear your head… Do what I do."

Katsuki found himself doing what she had said. He found himself breathing in the same pattern she was. He felt himself being pulled out of the water, and getting back his air. His usual look came back, as he pried himself from her. The Phantom Witch looked unphased by this action, but gave a relieved smile as she saw him calm.

"You're right about one thing." She started to say, setting the teacup down, "I didn't have them bring you here just for idle chat. As for my reasoning… Trust me when I say, myself and my friends wouldn't have gone through the trouble if I didn't have one."

He raised an eyebrow at this, "What is this all about?"

"A girl you know all too well." The Phantom Witch replied, "From what I understand, you two have become close."

From this, he knew exactly she had been referring to, as his look changed. "You're not planning on hurting her are you?" He asked her, looking skeptical.

"We both know if I wanted to do that… I would've done so during the Sports Festival." The Phantom Witch replied.

Katsuki merely scoffed at this, as he mentally agreed. As he adjusted himself slightly he couldn't help but have a thought. "That reminds me…" He started to say, "... I'd forgotten about it back then with the Dolls… You never answered my question from the Sports Festival. When I had to save you from that Thinner bitch."

"That would be?"

"As to where I've seen you before. I wasn't so sure then-But after the Dolls, when you left I _**KNOW**_ I've met you. I know you won't put me to sleep again, so I'll ask you one more time… _**Have I met you before then?**_"

Her eyes changed to a shade of purple as she soon possed what looked to be a solemn smile. "_**Yes. You have.**_"

At this Katsuki's look changed; he didn't look angry, he didn't even feel enraged… He just felt.. Curious.

"Tell me everything." He demanded, "Now."

"... Where do you want me to start?" The Phantom Witch asked him.

"How about… You start by telling me _**EXACTLY**_ who you are." He told her, "And what your relationship is with Reina?"

* * *

Danuja, Yanlin and Elechester knew what the Phantom Witch wanted to talk to Katsuki about. They knew from the very moment she asked for him, they knew what she was going to tell him. Though they still couldn't help but worry; or at the very least one of them was.

Danuja had been pacing back and forth in the room as she had been practically biting her nails. Though Yanlin and Elechester were not helping much as they were both enjoying a game on the television.

"Come on! Come on!" Yanlin shouted at the screen, "Kick the damn ball into the goal!"

Elechester gave a laugh, "Please, everyone knows the LeFrak Tigers are gonna win! They have their ace player, Manuel Baptise! And his goalie, Theresa Lin aint no slouch either!"

"Oh this time I'm gonna win this bet! Ella's been improving since her team's match with the Elmhurst Thunders!" Yanlin shouted, "Come on Bayside Sliders! Get that goal!"

It wasn't long before on the TV Manuel jumped in the air as he spinned up high and delivered a special kick to the goal, leaving the goalie stunned

"_**GOAAAALLLL!**_ _The LeFrak Tigers win again! Thanks to Maunel's Signature move, the Horace Harding Drive!"_

Yanlin let out a cry while Elechester gave a confidant smile as he chuckled. "That's fifty, I believe." Elechester said, motioning Yanlin he looked to be pissed right now.

"Fine…" Yanlin grumbled, as he gave him the money "... You win round seven!"

"Pleasure doing business with you cap!" Elechester said as he blew on the money, before he put the money in his coat pocket

"How can you make bets while Teacher is discussing some important manners?" Danuja asked them.

"Well how else are we supposed to pass the time?" Elchester asked "Watch Cartoons?"

"Don't you two realize how serious this is!?" She said, "I know the Young Master chose him, but what if he ends up trying to hurt Teacher when she tells him!? Or worse, what if he goes and spills!?"

"Danuja, you worry too much." Yanlin said, "That boy may act like a brute but he's not an idiot. As long as he knows she won't hurt him, he won't try anything stupid."

"And if he does?"

"Did you forget we're professionals? We'll handle it our own way if we must."

"And you can leave him chatting about our darling friend off the table!" Elechester said, "He won't tell a soul about what's happened or breathe a word to anyone!"

Danuja raised an eyebrow at this, "How can you be sure?"

"He ran into her in the Sports Festival when she was protecting the Young Master!" Elechester replied, "If he was going to say something, to someone he would've done so, and yet, he didn't!"

"I know that but-"

"-Ah, no! No buts cher! This boy has already proven that we can trust him, so all the more reason why we oughta welcome him with open arms!"

Before Danuja could say anything more, they heard an alarm on the computer set off.

"_PROXIMITY ALERT. PROXIMITY ALERT._" A computerized voice said.

"Again?" Yanlin groaned, before he went over to the keyboard, "What could it be this time?"

"The Neighborhood Cat perhaps?" Elechester said with a shrug.

After typing in a few keys the camera came online on the TV. The three of them looked unimpressed as they saw what looked to be a salesman in the camera view.

"_Hello!_" The salesman shouted as he was preparing a few ingredients at the door.

"Well this is a first. A salesman, that cooks.." Yanlin said sarcastically, "Are we supposed to be fooled?"

Elechester chuckled, "That boy has some creativity, I'll give it to him there!"

"You're actually encouraging this?"

Elechester only gave him a look as he only replied, "Maybe."

"That Penny girl rubbed off on you the wrong way I swear…" Yanlin said smacking himself.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Danuja asked.

"You two stay here." Yanlin said as he went to retrieve what looked to be a long blade, "I'll handle it this time."

Thus Yanlin proceeded into the elevator and descended.

* * *

The elevator soon had gotten to the bottom floor where Yanlin stepped outside with the sheathed blade. There he found the supposed salesman looking into the camera. Yanlin cleared his throat causing him to jump.

"Can I help you?" Yanlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey good customer. I'm a personal Chef and Salesman, Guy Fieri Brown! Here today to give you the latest in today's cooking!"

"Guy huh?" Yanlin said, mumbling something to himself in Chinese before speaking up again, "Okay look, 'salesman'. You're on private property. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

The salesman said with a smile, "Please! A moment of your time is all i ask! You won't regret it!"

Yanlin sighed the supposed salesman continued to talk. "_This boy doesn't know when to give up. Just like Joji's wife."_ He thought to himself. He started to survey the area around him; the salesman didn't know it, but his eyes glowed a dim color as he looked around him again.

"_Other then the Aihara, there's nine of them._" Yanlin thought, "_Their hiding places could use some work. I wonder what they could be planning._"

The Salesman soon said showing off some the merch he had, "Check out these cooking knives! You don't see this in Food Wars! Now do ya?"

"I'm sorry Food Wars?" Yanlin said, "Is that supposed to be some sort of show?"

"Sorry I'm late!"

The two turned to see another salesman who was walking casually. "I got stuck in traffic."

"**MORON! ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT US OUT OF BUSINESS?!**" The first salesan shouted. "**THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME YOU DONE THIS! ONE MORE AND YOU'RE FIRED!**"

"Trust me sir." He said while seething. "Won't happen again.."

Yanlin tilted his head a little though he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "_So that's their game is it?_" He thought putting it together, as he noticed the second salesman, had indigo hair.

The Second Salesman appeared to be looking for something; or at least pretending to look for something. "Oh what is it now?" The First Salesman asked his partner.

His partner replied, "Crap, I forgot my phone. I left it with my wife and kid at home."

"Of course you did."

The second salesman turned to Yanlin as he asked "Excuse me, do you happen to know what time it is?"

Yanlin stayed silent at this, which had surprised the two salesman. Yanlin only gave them a smirk as the First Salesman started to sweat. "Uhh, my incompintent partner here asked you a question.."

"Oh, I know." Yanlin said, surprising them, "I was just waiting on you to speak up instead of me so that your 'incompintent' wouldn't affect me with the Quirk he's got on him."

At this the first salesman slapped his hand over his mouth while the second salesman was shocked.

"Damn it Aihara!" The second salesman exclaimed, "What the hell did I tell you!? This plan wouldn't work!"

"Shut up, Shinzo!" Floyd shouted. "We just have to improvise!"

"**I TOLD YOU ALREADY IT'S SHINSO!**" He yelled.

"So you are an Aihara then?" Yanlin said crossing his arms, causing the two of them to freeze. He looked over to Shinso, "And you're the kid from the Sports Festival that I saw on TV. It wasn't that hard to put together what you did to your opponent. So as long as I don't answer you, I won't be under your control. I'll admit, it's a pretty neat trick… But did you really think I wouldn't recognize you?"

Floyd immediately smacked Shinso on the head as he yelled, "**STUPID SHINZO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!**"

"**IT'S SHINSO!**" He yelled.

"And you-" Yanlin said, turning to Floyd, "-You know I've met you before right? That night in Hosu? It was easy to recognize you even with that amatuer disguise you have."

Floyd immediately drew up a weapon as he said "Well since you found out, you know who we came for! And me and my not so bright friend here won't rest until we get him back!"

"Enough with the insults already." Shinso said as vein was popping from his head.

"Really?" Yanlin said, "And I'm assuming your speaking for your other eight freinds that are currently hiding right now? It's a very poor job by the way."

Floyd and Shinso's jaws dropped at this sort of statement, "Wait, you knew?!"

"**DAMN IT, HE KNOWS!**" Gio was heard yelling, from his spot before he was slapped by Michiko.

She said to him in a loud hushed whisper, "**SHUT UP YOU DIMWIT!**"

Shinso and Floyd looked to that area as if they thought "_You guys made it worse!_"

"Long story short, I used my Quirk, just didn't notice since you're not perspective." Yanlin said, "Seriously, you take after your mom and that sister of hers. But I'll admit, even they weren't _**THIS**_ sloppy."

Floyd's eyes widen as he looked to Yanlin before asking "Wait...you knew my aunt?!"

"Yeah I did, and she had a saying." Yanlin said as he reached for his blade while he smiled, "Don't watch the mouth-"

Yanlin took them back when he tripped both Shinso and Floyd making them hit the ground. He then grabbed Floyd's wrists and pinned them behind his back before putting him into a headlock.

"-Watch the hands." He finished making Floyd gag.

"Aihara!" Shinso exclaimed before he froze up.

Turns out Yanlin drew out a long blade, which had been about the length of a yardstick. "I wouldn't." He told him. Shinso slowly put his hands in the air.

Michiko soon jumped out of her hiding space before the others could stop her, as did Gio. She yelled as she manifested a colored blade, "**GET OFF THE BOSSMAN!**"

"Evans-san no!" Izuku yelled.

"Stop!" Ochaco yelled.

"**GET YOUR GANGSTER HANDS OFF MY BEST FRIEND!**" Gio yelled, "**CUPHEAD POWERS ACTIVATE!**"

Gio pointed his index fingers at Yanlin as bullets began shooting in his Direction.

Much to their surprise, Yanlin removed his blade from Shinso before his glowed a dim glow again. In an instant he had sliced every single one; not one of the bullets even landed on him or so much as grazed him leaving the group shocked as they removed themselves from their hiding spots.

"Wait what!?" Eijirou exclaimed.

"Holy-**WHAT!?**" Floyd shouted.

"He doesn't have a scratch on him!?" Ochaco said surprised.

"But-That's impossible!" Tenya said.

"How did he do that?!" Shoto yelled.

Izuku noticed his eyes as they glow disappeared with a blink, "Don't tell me-!"

Yanlin stood, keeping his foot on Floyd as he had a smile on his face as he spun his sword with a laugh.

"Wanna try that again, squirt?" He said in a menacing voice with a vein popping on his forehead.

"Oh no." Gio said, before he put Michiko in front of him, before he rushed back to where he was before, "**YOUR TURN!**"

"**SO SPINELESS!**" Most of the group shouted.

Floyd yelled at Gio, "**SOME BEST FRIEND YOU TURNED OUT TO BE!**"

"**HE'S A DEMON OKAY!?**" Gio yelled, "**I AIN'T FIGHTING THAT!**"

"**MORON! EVEN ASTA FIGHTS DEMONS WHO POSSESSED HIS FRIENDS!**"

"**TELL THAT TO DEMON SLAYER!**"

"They're arguing over manga now!?" Ochaco shouted, "At a time like this!?"

"**COULD YOU NOT DO THIS NOW!?**" Shinso yelled to the both of them

Michiko shook it off as she turned towards Yanlin; she held her color blade towards him as she said, "**GET YOUR FOOT OFF HIM!**"

"Go on and make me, pretend guard!" Yanlin said putting his blade over his shoulders as he still had a smile on his face.

Michiko gasped before she gave a rageful look, "**WHY YOU-!**"

Without thinking, Michiko charged at him with full force, and his eyes glowed dimly again. Before she could strike, Yanlin moved underneath her after kicking Floyd away before he hit her on the head with the hilt of his blade, knocking her over.

"Evans!" Tenya exclaimed.

"And you call yourself a bodyguard." Yanlin said to her, "You got a lot to learn before your on my level!"

"His Quirk-!" Izuku said, "-They're in his eyes! They must allow him to react faster than anyone else!"

"How are we supposed to fight that!?" Ochaco said.

"We gotta try!" Eijirou yelled, "Bakugou's life is at stake!"

The group got themselves ready as Yanlin drew his weapon. "Come on now." Yanlin said gesturing them to come forward, "Feel free to come at me with everything you have!"

Izuku activated his Quirk, "Everyone!" He said, "Let's save Kaa-chan together!"

* * *

Katsuki could see the Phantom Witch had possessed a solemn look in her eyes as she poured herself some more tea, when she had been done with her own cup. She poured some milk into the cup before stirring it a little.

"My story… Didn't have such a happy beginning." The Phantom Witch told him, "There are some days, where I'm not sure how I was able to survive such an ordeal. I didn't have a chance to be a child like you all did. I never saw a certain man as my own father."

"Sounds familiar." Katsuki said as he thought of Shoto.

"It does… Doesn't it?" She said, taking him back a little by this sort of statement. She soon continued on, "... My birth mother, didn't come from much. My grandparents had long since abandoned this world, leaving her with nothing. Worst of all, she had no way to defend herself. She was one of the few that was born without a Quirk. She was on the streets since she was your age. The only thing she had was a picture book, one she bought when she was living in America. She would often think… This is it. This will be the end, and no one in the world, not even a Hero will even care. Her thoughts and doubts seemed to have left her one day, when a man came into her life. That man, who would eventually be my father… Was more like a wolf, disguised as a sheep."

Katsuki raised his eyebrow at this as he noticed her tone changed. The color of her eyes soon changed to a solid blue, as she looked upset.

"Who would've thought, that someone who was born Quirkless… Would give birth to a person with a rare type of Quirk? One she had since the day she was born." The Phantom Witch said, "She passed away, five years after due to an illness. The only thing I have left of her, is the picture book she treasured."

"You said birth mother…" Katsuki stated, "... What do you mean by that?"

"The man responsible for me, had many spouses in his time." The Witch replied, as her eyes changed to amber, "My mother had been the last one he had been with."

He had been taken back by this sort of thing, "You mean, he had multiple wives before your mom?"

The Phantom Witch only nodded at this, causing him to huff. "And I thought the Inkheads parents were needy." He said under his breath, "Then, I take it your dad was a Villain?"

"Let me put it this way." She soon said, "If the world knew who he was and the kind of Quirk he has… _**There would be chaos**_."

At this, Katsuki stayed silent making a mental note of it before she proceeded.

"In the time of my childhood, if you could call it that, he put me through all sorts of tortures, enough to break a person mentaliy." She explained, "Though that's what he wanted from me. I suppose in a sense, he was trying to turn me into him so that I could take his place if he was ever imprisoned, or killed. In that time, I never knew what it was like to truly smile. And for the longest time, I even thought the people outside of the comfort of my home, were just like him. People that wear masks, and play with others lives, as if they were their toys. In a sense, I was right, but I always thought… Everyone was just like him."

He recognized the phrasing she used, as he couldn't help but recall who said something similar.

"_**No matter who they are or what choices they make they have a right to live! Good or bad, if there my friend or even my foe no one deserves to be killed!**_"

"Funny." Katsuki said, "Reina said the exact same thing to the Hero Killer."

"I figured she would." She said surprised him again, "By the time I turned eleven, I used my Quirk to escape where he kept me. The only one I took with me the only person I could trust. My half twin who had a different mother then I. It wasn't easy escaping, but I was able to manage with some luck. She and I spent a few months on the streets before we were picked up by a Yakuza group. I know they were bad people, they gave us a home, a place where we could feel safe."

"...You obviously didn't stay with them long didn't you?" He asked them.

The Phantom Witch shook her head, "It took me time before I found myself at UA. I spent my years, terrorizing others. People I thought were like that man. I gained many followers as I traveled the world with the next head. Each and everyone I met had different stories, but the same ideals. Danuja-san, Yanlin-kun, and Elecheter-kun included."

"Did you force them to work with you?" He asked, this time surprising her, as her eyes changed color again, "Since you worked as a Villain, I assumed you got to follow them behind you because of fear."

"No." She replied, "I never worked like that. I only gave them a choice. Where one, I allowed them to live the life they would want, and let no one tell others otherwise. Or, let them come with me, and give them something they wanted."

"And that is-?"

"... _**Vengeance**_. Vengeance against the people that used them… Gave them a false promise… And betrayed them, leaving them for dead. I told each and everyone I met that same choice. Some chose to be free, while others-"

"-Favored revenge. Figures."

Her eyes in the color of yellow once more, tilted her head slightly. "You seem to be reacting differently then I thought you would Katsuki-san." She pointed out.

"What, you expected me to be like those extras, did you just assume I'll just get pissed and yell or try to hit you!?" He told her as he stood, "Don't just assume I'll just react like that! I'm getting the answers I need, and I'm willing to listen unlike the bastards that just jump the damn gun! You're giving me answers about my girlfriend, about where I've seen your damn face before!"

She laughed slightly at this as her eyes changed to a particular shade of pink. "What!? What's so funny!?" He yelled.

"Nothing, it's just, most people I've met have either said pissed off or punch me." She said, "But your a nice change of pace."

"**IT AIN'T FUNNY YOU DAMN OLD WITCH!**" He yelled.

"I do have a name you know." The Phantom Witch told him as her eyes changed back white before she remembered, "Oh that's right, I never told you."

Katsuki came to realize this as well, "Yeah, that's another thing you forgot to mention."

"I'm a bit surprised though…" She soon said, "... Even though you and Reina found my journal… I thought it would be obvious at this point."

Katsuki had been taken back at this, "Your… Journal…?"

"It's about time, I tell you my name Katsuki-san." She soon said before she bowed, "I'm sorry for taking this long to introduce myself, but… I am very pleased to meet you… _**My name is Alcina**_."


	37. Epilogue: A Mother Knows Best PT2

"I'm sorry for taking this long to introduce myself, but… I am very pleased to meet you… _**My name is Alcina**_."

Katsuki had been put into shock by her words. The woman, the Phantom Witch, who was once the most feared, that stood before her, was the owner of the journal Reina had found. The whole time, they thought she was just another worker, but-It was still hard for him to believe.

"You're… Alcina?" Katsuki said stunned, "You're actually her?"

The Phantom Witch-One Alcina by name nodded, "It's not the most ordinary name, I know, but it's one that was given to me from the day I was born."

Katsuki thought about this for a moment before he put it all together. "The Wonderland Agency-When you said you were there to retrieve something-! You were talking about your journal, weren't you?"

"Yes." Alcina replied, "The journal was gift from a dear friend of mine. I don't write it in as much as I used to, but I wanted it back anyway. It's something I treasure after all."

He recognized that term again. He remembered Reina said would often say something like that too. She spoke that way about her sword, and her hat, if someone ever asked. It was really odd, even for him, and that was saying a lot considering.

He soon remembered one of the passages in the journal. "Your dear friend you keep mentioning… It was the Inkheads Aunt that got it for you?"

"You must be referring to Penelope." She said, "She… Was an odd one to say the least, but was one of the bravest souls I had the pleasure of knowing. The journal she and Toshi got for me was based on old nickname, I allowed her to call me. Black Lotus."

"Then is what you said true in the passage?" He soon asked.

Alcina looked to him a bit confused, as she tilted her head again. "In one of your entries-" He soon clarified, "-You mentioned breaking a promise to her and All Might. That the only way for them to live is if you never existed. Did you betray them? Two of your own friends you cherished?"

He noticed Alcina's look changed, this time it seemed to be that of guilt. The color of her eyes changed to that of an ivory color.

"That's-"

She soon stopped herself when they were soon drawn to commotion outside of the room.

* * *

Danuja and Elechester were both awaiting for their comrade to take care of whatever had been outside. Danuja was still waiting anxiously while Elchester had been humming a tune as he was reading a book as in his other hand he had a stopwatch; he had been tapping his foot as if he had been waiting for something.

They soon heard the elevator let out a ding as it had gotten their attention. The doors opened and a familiar group came falling out as they were tied up. Izuku, Ochaco, Floyd, Gio Tenya, Fubuki, Shoto, Tenya, Michiko, Shinso and Eijirou had been struggling in their restraints.

As Yanlin stepped into the room, he brushed his hands. Each of them, had been tied in carbon fiber ropes.

Elechester stopped the watch as he looked at the time.

"Ten and a half minutes!" Elechester said, "Congrats Cap! It's a new personal record!"

Yanlin fixed up his sleeves, "It was easier then I expected. Even with their Quirks, these kids got a lot to learn."

"**LET ME GOI!**" Floyd yelled. "**I'LL BITE YOUR FRICKING FINGERS OFF YOU!**"

"Seriously!?" Eijirou shouted, "Even now you're trying to pick a fight!?"

"Do you even realize the situation we're in right now!?" Ochaco said.

Michiko yelled at Danuja, Yanlin and Elechester, "**JUST WAIT, WE'RE GONNA RESCUE THE DOG AND KICK ALL THREE OF YOUR ASSES**!"

"Dog?" Danuja, Yanlin and Elechester said in confusion.

"Her nickname for pisshead." Floyd told them.

"Pisshead?" The three of them said again in confusion making Floyd twitch.

"Another nickname…?" Floyd said even though he sounded more confused.

The three of them stayed silent at this as they were processing. It wasn't long before Elechester laughed, "Oh, I get it now! You're pretty funny."

Floyd couldn't help but give a rageful look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"**HEY! HE'S NOT A DOG!**" Tenya yelled at Michiko.

Michiko growled as she said, "he acts like one!"

"So then Danuja-" Yanlin said turning to her, "-I take it these are the kids that decided to cause trouble."

"Unfortunately so." Danuja said before stepping to them, "And I thought, I made myself clear to all of you before."

"You're the ones that took Kaa-chan!" Izuku told her, "We just want him back!"

"Don't pin the blame on us kid." Danuja said, "Once Teacher was done speaking with him, and he makes his decision we would make sure he returned home safely, but no, you just had to go and do this BS."

"Decision?" Izuku said, "What decision?"

Floyd argued with her, "Well sorry! After what happened, we have every right to worry!"

"Like I told you stop pinning the blame on us." Danuja said, "I don't think you all realize how serious of a situation this is."

"What's there to understand!?" Eijirou yelled, "You basically abducted a guy from his house!"

"How else are we gonna react?! Sitting down quietly and watching cartoons?!" Floyd yelled.

The three of them stayed silent, until Elechester gave an answer, still sounding cheerful, "Maybe!"

At this Floyd twitched before shouting ragefully, "**HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!**"

"Ju-Just give Bakugou-kun back and we'll be on our way, okay!?" Ochaco said, creeped out how Elechester smiled.

"Do you even realize the situation you're in right now?" Yanlin asked her, making Ochaco flinch, "You're students at UA, so you should know very well that you're not in any position for demands."

Ochaco couldn't help but pout at this. Michiko struggled harder in her restraintants, trying to activate her Quirk, "**WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I'LL PERSONALLY WILL SHOVE THAT LONG ASS BLADE RIGHT UP YOUR-**"

"What's going on here?"

The group turned over to see Alcina had entered the room, with her eyes in the color of yellow; Katsuki had just been behind her. Most of the group looked shocked at her appearance.

"The Phantom Witch!" Izuku, Floyd and Michiko exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Ochaco said shocked, "It's really her! The Famous TV Supermodel and Pro Hero! The Phantom Witch!"

"But, that's impossible…" Shoto said, "I thought she was dead!" Fubuki nodded in agreement.

"She's alive!" Eijirou said, "She's actually alive!"

"Dude…" Gio said in awe.

"Holy hell…" Shinso said shocked.

"I don't believe it…" Tenya said stunned.

Michiko was speechless at the Phantom Witch's appearance before looking to Floyd who had a smug smile on his face. Michiko said as she grumbled, "Fine, We get out of this, I'll give you your money."

"Thank you." Floyd said with a smile

Alcina looked over them, as she recognized Izuku, Floyd and Michiko. "You three, were with Excelsior the night of the Dolls." She said, "Midoriya, Aihara, and Michiko right?"

"Ye-Yeah." Izuku said taken back by her appearance.

"That's us… How did you know our names?" Floyd asked.

Katsuki couldn't help but groan, "Of course you idiots would follow me here."

"Oh come on!" Eijirou shouted.

"That's harsh man!" Gio yelled.

Michiko said as she glared at him, "of course we came, dog! We already lost the miss! We can't lose you!"

"We haven't lost her yet, damn it!" Katsuki yelled.

"Wait, we thought these guys were going to hurt you!" Ochaco said, "What's going on here!?"

"Would someone mind explaining!?" Shoto said.

"We caught them trespassing." Yanlin said to Alcina, "What shall you have us do with them?"

Alcina looked to the group as they were all still in awe by her appearance altogether. Taking only one look to Katsuki she let out a sigh and made her decision, "Release them."

Everyone was taken back by this sort of order, especially Danuja, and Yanlin; Elechester on the other hand didn't look shocked at all.

"**HUH!?**" The group yelled.

"Wait, what!?" Yanlin shouted.

"Did you say release them!?" Danuja said shocked.

"Mmmhmm." Alcina replied only giving her, Yanlin and Elechester a look, her eyes changing to red.

"But they're trespassers!" Yanlin argued.

"They're also children concerned for their friend and fellow classmate." Alcina said, "There's no need to be cruel. It's not in our nature anymore. And certainly not in yours Yanlin-kun."

"But you're orders from before-" Danuja said.

"-I know what I said." She said cutting her off, gesturing to Katsuki, "I did say no exceptions, though I'm not above hurting them when their only crime was worrying about him."

Yanlin couldn't help but scoff at this before he undid the bindings in just one tug, taking them back when they found themselves free in a manner of seconds.

"Thanks." Izuku said standing up, and fixing himself.

"Man, I think that carbon fiber gave me a rash." Gio said scratching his arm.

Floyd cleared his throat to Michiko as if he was asking for something. Michiko turned and groaned as she reached for her pocket and gave Floyd the 8000 yen.

"Thank you for your service." Floyd said.

"Seriously Inkhead?!" Katsuki said, "You made a dumbass bet!?"

Floyd stuck his tongue out as he said, "**BITE ME!** I was hoping for this!"

"I'm very sorry about all of this." Alcina told the group as her eyes changed to white, "I'm afraid I'm partially to blame, considering that I gave the order to them." She turned over to Yanlin, Danuja and Elechester, "Do you three have something to say?"

Danuja and Yanlin turned away from Alcina, though Elechester was quick to draw his conclusion. "Oh of course my dear." Elechester said before bowing, "I apologize for giving you the wrong impression my friends." He soon nudged Danuja and Yanlin making them grunt. They both turned to Elechester who only motioned them to say something.

Danuja growled as she said with a sneer, "Sorry, for giving you the wrong impression-" She looked to Floyd, "-And throwing you across the room." ,

Yanlin soon said begrungingly, "I'm sorry for attacking you all and binding you."

"Oh no that's alright!" Izuku said, "You guys were just doing your job!"

"Yeah, we understand!" Ochaco said, "Don't sweat it!"

"It's still unacceptable for you treat us like that, considering that we're students." Tenya said.

"Student or not, you were trespassers all the same." Yanlin said, "It's just my job to take out the trash."

Floyd said to them in a taunting manner, "Wow, you must be a people person."

"**SAY THAT AGAIN, AIHARA!**" He shouted.

Floyd yelled back as he flipped him off, "**HEY! PISS OFF YOU ATTACKED US FIRST!**"

Yanlin twitched as he drew his blade, an angry smile was seen on his face, "**LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHI-!**"

Before he could do anything, he was immediately held back by Elechester. "Take it easy now captain." Elechester said, "As much as I love to watch you duke it out, we don't want to ruin the new apolstrue." He looked over to Floyd as he said with a chuckle, "You must be the firecracker of the family, huh my boy?"

"Why is this guy treating me like I'm his nephew?" Floyd asked

"Is he a long lost relative of yours?" Gio asked him.

"No, there's not a resemblance to this creep." Shinso said.

Floyd replied as he shrugged, "yeah i guess."

"Also for the record-" Danuja said soon glaring over to Michiko, "-I am _**NOT**_ an old woman you damn amaetaur bodyguard."

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**" Michiko yelled before forming a light blade.

Before Danuja and Michiko could start anything, the two of them found themselves floating up off the ground which took them both back. Though unlike Michiko, Danuja immediately calmed herself when she realized who it was from. Izuku and the others had been in awe when they saw Alcina was the one making them float, though what they noticed was that she wasn't even moving her hands.

"I don't want any more problems here." Alcina said to them, as her eyes changed to the color of a yellow-green, "And I certainly don't want a fight out of anger. Please for all of your sakes… Just calm yourselves."

Most had been taken back by her tone, except for her companions. Danuja took a deep breath, "Sorry Teacher."

Michiko soon said as she just looked stunned, "Sorry."

Alcina suddenly let out a groan, as she grasped her head dropping them suddenly making everyone jump. Yanlin and Elechester immediately acted as they rushed to her side, as did Danuja.

"Are you alright?" Yanlin asked her, keeping her from falling.

"I'm alright…" She reassured them, "I'm fine."

They soon saw blood dripping from where her nose was. "She's bleeding…" Ochaco said with worried.

"It's like how Reina-chan's Quirk affects her." Izuku said.

"Hey?" Katsuki soon asked, as he stepped towards her, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be alright." Danuja replied, "It's just something that happens when she uses her Quirk."

"Here you are my dear." Elechester said handing her a handkerchief, "I'll go fetch you those painkillers."

"Thank you." Alcina said taking it from him. Yanlin helped her over to the couch provided as she started to wipe away the blood from her nose. The group couldn't help but look to her with worry as they saw her take the pain killers Elechester had been kind enough to retrieve.

"Wow… Those guys may seem scary but…" Ochaco said, "... They're not really bad guys."

"I didn't even think she would have people like them working under her." Eijirou said.

Floyd said as he eyed Elechester, "especially The infamous Crow Ripper… I still don't know how he knows my family, let alone how these guys know my aunt.."

"Aren't they famous pro heroes?" Gio asked him.

"Besides that. Dumbass!" Floyd repiled. "It's like they know them _**personally**_ like Excelsior does."

"Bakugou…" Shoto said, as he noticed Katsuki had been looking to her, "... Why did the Phantom Witch want to talk to you?"

"She's giving me answers I need." Katsuki told him, "And her name's not the Phantom Witch… It's Alcina."

The group looked confused, except for Izuku and Floyd as their jaws dropped by this. "Alcina!?" Izuku said looking to the woman on the couch, "She's Alcina!? The owner of the journal you and Reina-chan found!?"

"Wait wait wait." Floyd said "You mean to tell me that this lady, _**THE **_Phantom Witch herself… Is the Alcina?! The one who spoke highly of my Aunt and All Might!?"

"Yeah, she told me herself." Katsuki said before he went to where Alcina had sat as she started taking deep breaths, and holding her nose to stop the bleeding. Izuku couldn't help but just looked shocked at this, as he had a thought.

"_The Phantom Witch, is really Alcina, this whole time?_" Izuku said in his thoughts, as he was just shocked, "_Then-What All Might told us before-She knows about the One For All, like Recovery Girl. If that's the case-_"

"I thought you said you couldn't feel pain." Katsuki said as he approached her.

"And like I told you before… It depends on what I'm using my Quirk for." She said, taking the handkerchief away, "Unfortunate as it is, it is our one side effect, people like me have."

"But you'll be fine after a few hours." He said, "Reina has something like that too with her Quirk."

Alcina stayed silent at this, as her eyes changed to a shade of brown. "In fact… You and her have a lot of things in common. The same morals, same smile, the same Quirk, when you sing, even right down to the appearance you have. It's bothering me as much as I've been wondering where I've seen you before… All of this."

Alcina only nodded slightly, "... The answer to that is simple. And if you're patient enough, I will tell you what you want to know." She told him, before she turned to the rest, "It's only fair, I tell your classmates the rest of my story…"

"What sort of story?" Shinso asked.

Michiko added, "About the miss?"

"Come, sit." Alcina said to the group, "You all deserve to hear this."

"Are you sure, Teacher?" Danuja asked.

Alcina only nodded to her, to which Danuja seemed to understand what she wanted to do as she and her companions gave them the space they needed. The group though hesitant had soon sat around where Alcina had been. Katsuki sat by her side as he had been ready to listen to whatever she had to say.

She soon began, once everyone had settled, "My time as a Villain, seemed to have lasted a short while whenever I look back. I struck fear into many men and women's hearts, and punished all who I believed were truly evil. Everyone in both the underworld and media knew about what I could do, and the terrors, I've caused. I thought it was what I truly wanted, until one day everything changed, when I met the person who you all know as the Number One Hero, and… Your teacher, I believe."

"... You mean All Might?" Izuku asked.

Alcina nodded, "... _**Toshi**_, as I've known him, found me after myself and companions were ambushed by a rival Yakuza at the time. He knew that I was a Villain, that I was someone feared, and yet, he saved my life anyway, even though it put him at risk. The first time I met him, let's just say he wasn't considered much. Since I met him, he kept showing in places I didn't expect him to find me, even when I didn't want to be found. I didn't want to have anything to do with him, but no matter what I did he just wouldn't leave me alone. Time and time again, I ended up saving his life, and he ended up saving mine without a second thought. Finally I had asked him… 'Why are you doing this? Why are you risking everything to save a Villain like me?'" She chuckled a little, "The answer he gave me, I still find to be an unexpected one."

The group looked to be curious at this sort of statement, but most had been hesitant to speak up. Tenya finally cleared his throat, and as he fixed his glasses he finally asked, "What did All Might-sensei answer to you?"

Alcina gave a smile that seemed familiar to all of them, as her eyes changed to a sapphire blue, "_**You looked like you were asking for help… **_Is what he told me."

Izuku looked surprised by this sort of statement, as was Katsuki and Floyd as that couldn't help but think back to the Sludge Incident; the one thing that he had said that for Izuku and Floyd that stood out to All Might and seemed to irritate Katsuki in a way.

Alcina noticed the change on their faces , but continued on:

"Those words in a funny sort of way changed the way I used to think. For the first time in my life I could see more clearly then I ever did before. I saw what I thought was the right thing as wrong, and what I thought was wrong as right. Though as you could tell, the others, even the Yakuza I stayed with, didn't seem to like what I was thinking. It caused a lot of problems between us, even violence among the people I saved. Danuja-san, Elechester-kun and Yanlin-kun were the only ones that stood by me in the midst of it all. With Toshi and the greatest Hero that ever lived assistance, we were able to leave the ties of the Yakuza, and we started a new life enrolling at UA, and as you know already, I got a job as a teen model to sustain myself, my sister, and them."

The group looked over to Danuja, Yanlin, and Elechester as they were doing their own thing. While Elechester gave a smile and a wave, Danuja and Yanlin turned away as they had their glares towards them. Tenya flinched at this, as he fixed his glasses, "How rude."

"Forgive them, they've been through a lot." Alcina said, "Yanlin-kun and Danuja-san have a hard time trusting others, especially when it comes to me and-" For a moment she stopped herself which took the group back and they were wondering as to why she cut herself off. Being the closest to her, Katsuki had noticed that the look on her face had changed, as the color of her eyes changed to a dull gray color.

He noticed that she started to play with her hair; for a moment he saw Reina had been sitting there next to him instead of her, which had been taken back by. The moment he blinked, Alcina had been there again.

"_No way…_" He started to think, "_... Could she be-_" He shook his head a little, "_-No, don't jump the gun._ _I need to hear some kind of proof, before I decide on anything. But-_" He looked at her, watching her more closely.

"My time in UA, seemed to have lasted for many years." Alcina soon said, "I made new friends, went through obstacles I never thought I would face in my time. For the first time in my life, as ridiculous as it seemed… I was learning how to be a human. Though nothing could compare for what I faced next… When I met my first husband."

The group looked shocked by this newfound information. Most even did a double take as if they were trying to process this newfound information. "Wait!" Ochaco exclaimed, "Did you say _**FIRST**_ husband!?"

"You were married before!?" Eijirou yelled, making her nod to him.

"How can that be?" Fubuki signed, "The media, and the company you worked for said you were never married."

"I know." Alcina said, understanding her, "I asked the media to keep it that way. He never liked to be the center of attention, which is something I could understand, especially with someone like him."

"How did you two meet?" Michiko asked.

"... It was around the time I was in UA actually." Alcina replied, "He and I started out as just friends. But by the time we were entering our senior year, the bond between us was beyond that of friends. It was the first time I ever found love for someone else other then my blood. I loved him as he was, and he loved me as the person I am. He proposed to me the day I finished college, and in time… We were blessed with our first child. I was finally happy, I got the ending that I wanted…"

They soon noticed that her gaze had saddened, and as she sighed, her eyes had changed back to blue, "... But not even a happy ending, could last forever."

Most of them had seemed to put it together, but once again were afraid to speak up. Katsuki had been the only one to say something, "Then… When you said first husband…?"

"Even after we were married, I still continued my work as a Hero along side Toshi." She said, "Though it meant I was constantly putting my life in danger, and there could be a day where I didn't come home. Most of our arguments had this sort of fact. He… _**Was the kind of person that hated Heroes.**_ He made up a rule, saying that there would be no talk about anything related, and tried to talk me out of quitting as Pro. I couldn't do that, not while there were others still suffering out there. Our relationship began to tether… And if that weren't enough… After our second born, I found out, he was having an affair. He filed a divorce, and took our second child with him."

This time the group just looked horrified at this sort of thing. Not only did her previous husband cheated on her, but he took away her flesh and blood, one of her reasons for living. Michiko looked especially angry to hear this sort of thing.

"That's-" Izuku said, "-That's awful."

"I didn't even think there were people like that." Tenya said.

"I guess there are really those that are just disguised as people." Shoto said, "But in the end, they're worse then a Villain."

"What a horrible man!" Michiko shouted "A man like him has no heart or a sense of human compassion!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Michiko." Alcina said, "It was… One of the things that made me fall out of love with him. I could never forgive him for taking my second child away from me. He didn't even tell the little one, that I was his real mother. I fought tooth and nail in the legal system to get my child back, but it seemed like it was a losing battle for me. I couldn't imagine what he was doing to him everytime his one rule was broken."

Michiko soon said to her, making the group jump when she slammed her fist onto the table, "You tell me where he is, and I'll make sure he gets the punishment he deserves!"

"... He's dead." Alcina told her, surprising her and the rest.

Katsuki noticed that her tone had changed though she sounded hesitant, "A Villain broke into their home. They killed him, and the new family he made, and destroyed their home. Our second born… _**My son**_… Was the only one alive in the aftermath."

"Oh my God-!" Izuku said, "-Do they know which Villain did it?"

Katsuki noticed that she had been hesitant again as she replied, "... No. I'm afraid the one responsible for them wasn't caught that night. After his crime, he vanished without a trace."

"That's… All awful… All of it…" Ochaco said, "I didn't know… This could happen to one person, let alone-"

"It's really-Hard to believe." Tenya said.

"Damn…" Gio said, "... I don't even have words for that sort of thing…"

"... How did you even cope with something like that?" Shinso asked her.

After a brief moment of silence, she soon gave her response, "_**... I didn't**_. In a sense… I used it as a way to make me stronger. And in a strange way too… It helped me to love again."

"With who?" Shoto asked.

"Let's just say… It's someone I never expected it to be." Alcina replied, "In time… I found out I was having my third child, but… Something about the third one, had been different from the others. Two weeks in, and though it was faint… I sensed a presence… A presence I never felt before, and yet, it was all too familiar."

"A presence?" Izuku asked, "Was it from your Quirk?"

Alcina shook her head surprising him, "Many, even to people like me are not sure how a mental quirk can work. Up until then, I only read it in books, but we're able to sense when our kind is present or near. It's similar to that of a dog whistle. We have our frequency, and we're the only ones that could hear it."

The group looked at one another, as they couldn't help but have a single thought in their heads. "So… The presence, you sensed-?" Shoto started to say.

"-_**Was in my very belly**_." Alcina finished, which put them into shock, "The moment I sensed it, I knew the child was going to have the same Quirk as I, and there was a possibility that the child would be as strong as I was… I also knew the child would be put in danger, as well as those I loved around me. I… Unfortunately had to keep the child a secret from the father to prevent him from getting killed. Not including my sister, Danuja-san, Yanlin-kun and Elechester-kun, and my two children, I only selected a few I knew could keep a secret, even from their father." She looked over to Floyd, "Your mother, and your sister being the few I told."

Floyd looked even more shocked at this, "Wait… My Mom… And my Aunt… You knew them?"

"They're both friends of mine. Them and your father, and grandparents as well." She told him, "I knew I could trust them with something as important as this. Though… Josephine-san didn't agree with the idea with keeping the child a secret from her father. With some convincing she accepted my decision. Penny even suggested I conisder abortion, as to avoid the trouble, though she knew I wouldn't go for it and supported my decision. Both of them and a couple of others helped me find a small quiet town to move to with the little family I had to the countryside. I'll always be grateful to them for that."

She soon stood up, as she started to walk towards the television that had been provided.

"When my third child was preparing herself, the doctors kept telling me, the child was unnaturally small." She explained, "There was a chance, that she wasn't going to make it when she was brought into the world. But when the day came… Her cry was so loud she shook the sky itself. Took the doctors by surprise."

"Holy Christmas Miracle!" Gio exclaimed.

"You mean she actually survived!?" Tenya exclaimed.

Floyd said in shock, "That's a shocker!"

"You should've seen her on the day she was born." Alcina said after giving a nostalgic sigh, "She was smaller than every other baby I've seen, and yet she was full of life. She reminded me of how my mother was. Even though she didn't have a Quirk, she was the strongest person I was proud to give her the title of a parent. I thought, it would be appropriate to honor her memory, by giving my second daughter her grandmothers middle name." She soon had a solemn look in her eyes, "... I just wish… I didn't have to come to that decision… _**The day we lost everything**_."

Katsuki soon stood up out of shock and realization, taking everyone back. They saw the look on his face as it had been rare.

"Hold on a damn minute-!" Katsuki exclaimed, "Are you saying that-This whole time your really—"

This time Alcina stayed silent as her eyes changed to purple with a blink. Katsuki face changed again, and everyone had been taken back, when he started to laugh; he facepalmed himself, covering his eyes.

"Kaa-chan?" Izuku said concerned.

"Bakugou-kun?" Ochaco said.

"Are you okay man?" Gio asked.

"He's lost his mind." Shinso said.

Floyd said as he gave a quizzical look, "you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?"

Katsuki soon stopped his laughter before he finally spoke, "What the hell's wrong with me? How the hell didn't I see this coming? Your relationship with Reina… It's all over your damn face, literally! It was hard to tell with that damn scar you have."

"Bakugou, what are you talking about?" Shoto asked.

"That Snake Woman… Deskie, they both said Reina reminded them of someone. That she was the spitting image of someone they knew all damn well!" He said, "Not to mention, your words, your morals, even how you act, they all remind me of that Lollipop Head. I guess there was some truth to that BS saying after all."

"Okay, seriously Dog, quit being vague!" Michiko said, "Just say what you're thinking!"

Katsuki looked to everyone in the room, as he just looked plain shocked at them.

"Are you serious you damn extras!?" Katsuki shouted, "How the hell do you not see this right now!?"

"See what?" Fubuki signed.

"What are you talking about!?" Eijirou shouted.

Floyd soon asked, "yeah what the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"The passage in your journal… " Katsuki soon said, "... _**The only way for them to live is if I don't exist**_… You were never talking about All Might or the Half-Breed's Aunt… You were talking about your damen kids, and not to mention your third child, your second daughter-"

He soon looked her dead in the eye, before he said his conclusion that caused everyone to cease whatever thoughts they had and their jaws just dropped.

"_**-Your second daughter is Reina… Isn't it?**_"

Alcina finally responded, with here eyes changing back to white, "... Breaking that promise I made to Toshi-chan and Penny-san… _**Was a decision I was never fond of making**_."

Most of the group let out a gasp, though, Izuku, Michiko and Floyd had been the most shock as they recalled that very passage.

"Reina Nouki-!" Eijirou said processing this information, "-_**OUR**_ Reina Nouki… Is your daughter?"

"Reina-chan is actually the Phantom Witch's kid!?" Ochaco said as shocked as he was, "But-I-I can't believe it!"

"Yeah…" Shoto said, looking stunned. Fubuki looked to the floor as she had a look of solemn herself at the thought of Reina.

"Uh…" Gio said as he had been processing too, "-Well-" He couldn't help but point to Alcina as he said still with a stunned look, "-That explains _**A LOT**_!"

"That's all you have to say to that?!" Shinso exclaimed.

"Though he is right, it does explain Reina-kun's Quirk…" Tenya said.

"You're actually agreeing to-"

"It was you?" Izuku said cutting him off. He stood up standing with Katsuki, as his face was pale, "... You did it. You took away Reina-chan's memory."

"You're the reason why the Miss can't remember anything." Michiko said, as she was shocked as well.

"Wait what!?" Tenya, Shoto, Gio and Shinso exclaimed.

"Reina can't what!?" Eijirou yelled.

"What do you mean she can't remember anything!?" Ochaco said.

Floyd's body shook out of anger as he stood. No one seemed to notice until he shouted, "how can you take away everything she remembered since she was a child?!"

Before anyone knew it, ink claws started to form and he went to charge at Alcina with the intent to attack her. Though Danuja had been quick to act as she activated her Quirk; what looked to be that of a red light soon formed in her hands before she successfully wrapped it around both of his hands. At this everyone seemed to freeze.

"I believe Teacher made herself clear before Aihara." Danuja said with a glare, "There _**WILL **_be no fights out of anger."

Floyd struggled in his restraints as he said with a growl, "Let me go now..before ill kill you! I'll kill you and her!"

Floyd soon froze up when he found Yanlin's longsword up to his neck. He told him, "If you do, then we'll kill you. Danuja and I have dealt with people that entered this form before… _**And we'll do it again if we must**_."

Everyone just froze in the room not even daring to move.

"Wait...deal with people who's gone through what Aihara is facing?" Ochaco asked, "What do they mean by that?"

"Yeah, I don't get it." Gio said.

Michiko quickly got between them as she said, "stop! Don't fight!"

Floyd shouted as he thrashed harder in the restraints, "you better let me go! Or your gonna regret it!"

"And you'll regret hurting teacher you damn punk!" Danuja said as she tightened the restraints.

"Now, now, bon ami's." Elechester said now stepping towards Floyd, as he still had his smile, "Just because this boy is an Aihara doesn't mean that he's the same as the ones you two have come to know."

"You're kidding me right?!" Yanlin shouted, "He was about to attack her! Do you just have a screw loose in your head!?"

"Yanlin, you should know the answer to that." Danuja said, "It's Elechester after all."

"_**HUH?!**_" The teens thought in unison, even Floyd

Elechester gave a laugh, "Danny's right! I mean look at him! He's more than just a last name! I thought that time we spent with JoJo and Penny taught you that!"

"**THEY WEREN'T A PART OF THE AIHARAS THEN YOU IDIOT!**" Yanlin and Danuja yelled taking everyone back.

"_**JOJO!?**_" The group thought in unison again, even Floyd.

Floyd yelled at Elechester as he approached him, "What the hell are you doing?! Back off!"

"Don't worry my dear boy!" Elechester said with a smile, "I know just thing that'll get you to come back down to Earth! My speciality that helps out when our dear cher has had her rough days!"

The atmosphere seemed to have changed again as he reached into his jacket. Floyd let out a growl, while Michko couldn't help but glare at Elechester. Everyone stood on guard, as they readied themselves when Elechester pulled out-

"**HAVE A BOWL OF JAMBALAYA!**" Elechester exclaimed gleefully, pulling out a fresh bowl of food.

The teens fell to the floor at this out of mere shock, at this while Danuja, Yanlin and Alcina remained unphased by this sort of action on his part. Floyd on the other hand looked downright confused.

"What?" Was all Floyd could say as ink dripped from his nails.

"It's my speciality!" Elechester said, "Made this with my very own two hands even when I was back down in the Bayou! Comes with my own special little ingredient! One bite from this, and you'll be back to normal, guaranteed my boy!"

Floyd looked to the bowl then back up to Elechester, still trying to process it all. "This has to be a prank.."

Elechester seemed to have thinking about that statement, for a few moments, "No, I don't think so!" He responded making Floyd twitch at this.

"**YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME ARE YOU?!**" He yelled as Elechester remained unphased by his outburst.

"Elechester, just because this calmed Josephine down and Alcina-san that one time, doesn't mean it's a goddamn cure in all!" Yanlin said as he facepalmed himself, "Not everything can be solved with food, you know?!"

Elechester raised an eyebrow, before he said, "Bet."

Yanlin's ear twitched at this, "Excuse me?"

"Bet you 25,000 yen that you're wrong on that captain."

Yanlin started to scratch his chin at this sort of offer, as he still held his blade to Floyd's neck.

"**YOU'RE BETTING NOW!?**" Izuku, Ochaco, Eijirou and Michiko exclaimed out of confusion.

"**WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?**" Katsuki yelled.

"**THAT IS DISGRACEFUL!**" Tenya yelled, "**YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!**"

"Seriously, what is wrong with these people?" Shinso asked.

"... Where did he get that bowl of food?" Gio wondered aloud.

"That's your main concern?" Shoto asked him, while Fubuki looked to him just shocked.

Floyd yelled as he started to kick his legs, "**LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!**"

"Yanlin, don't do it." Danuja said as she still held on Floyd.

"You know he's going to win." Alcina added.

Yanlin still appeared to be debating in his head as he still held his sword in his hand. It wasn't long before he said, "... You're on."

"Of course…" Alcina and Danuja said as they rolled their eyes.

"Oh goodie!" Elechester said before getting a spoonful of jambalaya, "Now open wide Floydie~!"

Floyd yelled at Elechester, "**DON'T CALL ME FLOYDIE!**"

"Bottoms up!" Elechester said before he shoved the spoon down Floyd's throat before he could yell anything more. Everyone froze as Elechester pulled the spoon out of his mouth, causing Floyd to swallow the food that was stuffed into his mouth.

Floyd smacked his lips a little, and before anyone knew it, the nails on his hands reverted to ink causing it to splash on the floor. Danuja released his restraints causing him to fall to the floor.

"Floyd-san!" Izuku exclaimed running over to him, "Are you okay!? How do you feel?!"

Floyd smacked his lips before replying, as he seemed to have lost his rage, "Why do I feel like a was about to get hit by a truck?"

"**IT WORKED!?**" Ochaco, Michiko, Tenya and Eijirou shouted.

"**GODDAMN IT!**" Yanlin shouted, handing Elechester the 25,000 yen; he looked satisfied at this as he still smiled.

"More importantly-" Gio soon said, "-How did that Jambalaya taste!?"

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT!?**" Most of the group yelled, excluding Danuja, Alcina, and Yanlin who was currently cursing in Chinese as he paced.

Floyd replied as he took the bowl of Jambalaya from Elechester, "Hey Thanks! Mind if I have some more?"

"But of course, Floydie boy!" Elechester said, tossing him the spoon after giving it a spin.

Floyd happily started to eat the bowl of Jambalaya with most of the group still shocked by what had just happened, "Also don't call me that!"

"Save some for me!" Gio said to Floyd.

Floyd responded with his mouth full, "**GET YA OWN! I EARNED THIS!**"

"**COME ON SHARE!**" Gio yelled tugging on the bowl.

Floyd tugged back as he yelled, "**NO! I DIDN'T EAT LUNCH ALL DAY!**"

"... Well, I guess he's back to normal…" Ochaco said awkwardly.

"I guess so." Shoto said.

Michiko added, "The Bossman is something else."

Shinso just shook his head as he asked, "Seriously what the hell's wrong with him…"

"Well… That was certainly surprising." Alcina said as she fixed her hair a little bit.

"Yeah…" Danuja said as she deactivated her Quirk. "Maybe he is different from his family."

Elechester cleared his throat, getting Alcina's attention, "If I may my dear, I think we can all do for a nice lunch! I hope that's okay?"

Alcina gave a smile as her eyes changed to green with a blink, "I think that'll be just fine."

"Hold on a damn minute!" Katsuki yelled, "You still haven't told me everything! Like as to why you brought me here, and what it is you want from me!?"

"Katsuki-san…" Alcina said.

"More importantly you still didn't answer me from before!" He told her, "As to where the hell I've seen you! Are you just gonna keep being damn vague about it!?"

"Kaa-chan, just hold on!" Izuku said, stepping towards him, "Calm down!"

"**QUIET YOU DAMN NERD!**" Katsuki yelled.

"**HEY! WE JUST GOT OUT OF A FIGHT!**" Floyd shouted "DON'T START ANOTHER!"

"**YOU WANNA GO INKHEAD?!**"

"**YOU BET YOUR NAPALM HEAD ASS I DO, BAKUGAN!**"

"**IT'S BAKUGOU!**"

Alcina let out a sigh, as her eyes changed to a crystal blue, "I guess it can't be helped." She turned to Elechester, "Why don't you get started on lunch?"

"My pleasure, my dear!" Elechester said with a bow, before he dragged Yanlin and Danuja, "Come now bon ami's! Why don't you assist with me in the kitchen?"

"**DON'T DRAG ME YOU BIRD BRAIN!**" Danuja shouted.

"**STOP DOING WHAT YOU WANT DAMN IT!**" Yanlin yelled.

Elechester only chuckled before he hooked Floyd and Michiko with his cane, "Come now! How about you assist us too!"

"**WAIT, WHY US!?**" Michiko exclaimed.

Floyd yelled, "Yeah, some of us are only fifteen you know!"

"Perfect age to learn how to cook!" Elechester said gleefully. "I mean you two are a couple right?"

At this they both turned red, before they vigorously shook their heads.

"**NO!**" Floyd and Michiko shouted.

"The Bossman already has someone in mind!" Michoko shouted,

"Oh that's even better!" Elechester said, "We can talk about it while we're cooking!"

"**ELECHESTER!**" Danuja and Yanlin yelled.

Floyd and Michiko shouted, "**YOU'RE KIDDING!**"

Alcina soon turned back to Katsuki as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Right then… Now the answer to your question."

"Please, if you don't mind." Katsuki said with a sneer.

"Bakugou, maybe you can dial it back a little?" Eijirou said, holding him back in case he decided to charge at her.

Alcina soon looked over to Izuku, Shoto, Fubuki, and Tenya, "... I'm sure you three have realized by now, that my daughter's Quirk, is capable of amplifying itself so that the illusions are real to the touch. And as you've no doubt put together… You were all walking through her head and memories from back when she was a child."

Fubuki tilted her head a little at this, though Izuku, Shoto and Tenya understood this. "We-Saw only snippets of what Reina-chan went through." Izuku said, "I can see why, she always had trouble saying what she wanted to say. If I ever went through what she did… I'd probably do the same thing she did."

"And…?" Alcina asked, "... What else did you see?"

Izuku clenched his hand before he responded, "... We saw her with at the time we didn't know it but it was Kaa-chan she was with. They went to Herotown."

"Herotown?" Eijirou said, "Wait a minute, I know that name."

"That amusement park that was-" Ochaco said, "-I remember hearing about it! It was all over the news!"

"Yeah…" Shinso said, "... Everyone at school were talking about it. Though no one ever went into detail about what happened."

"... For Katsuki-san… That incident would be ten years ago today." Alcina explained, "... The ones responsible for attacking a public area that day had been members of the Yakuza. They're known as the _**Shie Hassaikai.**_"

Their eyes widened at this as each of them had processing this. "Shie Hassaikai?" Katsuki said, "They're the ones responsible!?"

"But why!?" Izuku said, "Why would they-!?"

"It's because they wanted to make a statement." Alcina said, "The Pros and police were trying to uncovering their activity for years, and before Herotown, from what I understand… One of the previous heads trusted, had been killed in a shootout."

"That's hardly a reason to go and kill innocent people!" Eijirou exclaimed.

"They didn't seem to think so." Alcina said, "Nor did most others for that matter. The man that had been killed in the crossfire, was unarmed. Many called it police brutality on their part. As a result a week later… the head of the Shie Hassaikai, attacked the amusement park to send a message. An eye for an eye as one would call it."

"So they attacked and killed innocent people… Just to send some sort of message?" Ochaco said horrified.

Katsuki gave a skeptical look over to Alcina. He didn't need to say anything to her as she knew what he was going to ask. Her eyes change colors once more, this time they looked to be in the color of magenta.

"Myself and my companions… Started going into hiding the day everything was lost." She said, "The day Herotown was attacked, was the same day we returned. Despite the world believing us to be gone, we couldn't let the innocence die, and knew it would be awhile before Pros came to the aid, and that Toshi-chan had been busy elsewhere with a hostage situation."

"... Those Yakuza members…" Katsuki said, "... Did you kill them?"

"No, it's not in our nature anymore." Alcina replied to Katsuki, "We only subdued and disarmed those that were there, and left them for the authorities to find. Though… None of us could predict that Reina… My sweet little girl would be there in Herotown with you, witnessing such horrors, and you… We all couldn't predict what would happen next."

Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Fubuki seemed to have understood this. "Reina-chan's amplification…" Izuku said softly, "... You mean she used it then too?"

"I'm afraid so, Midoriya-kun." She said, "Unlike the most common Quirks, ours sometimes function on our our negativity. Fear, anger, anxiety, anything that we function on, could be used against us is what our Quirks will respond. It all depends on which is the strongest. For Reina… What triumphed over all this was fear, and I'm afraid it's what's taken hold of her. Even at a young age, I was able to teach her to control it, as to prevent her from losing control and killing herself and others. But ever since I-" She stopped for a moment, to prevent tears, before she picked it up again, "-Since I left her for the others to find, she lost it the ability to keep it under control. I had no idea, after the trauma she endured, she developed would develop mental disorder that would further her own powers."

"You mean, the personality disorder?" Ochaco said, earning a surprised look from her, "Deku, and the others, told us about it."

"Yeah, they said Reina's got three of them." Eijirou said, "Right?"

"Hard to believe someone like Reina would even have such a thing." Shinso said, "Then again, she's the type that's full of surprises."

"I'll say." Gio said, "We were all shocked when Midoriya and Floyd told us about it."

"One them, Hatter was what she called herself… She told us, they latched onto her implications when they were made." Shoto said, "...Red Queen was the one in charge of what we saw in Hosu."

"I know, I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Red Queen the day Herotown was attacked." Alcina said, "When she was released, she attacked all that stood before her. It didn't matter if they were Villains, or the innocent anything she saw as a threat, she would kill."

"She said the same too, when she found us." Tenya said.

Izuku soon realized something as he came to a thought, "Wait! If you encountered Red Queen then… How did you defeat her?"

"Defeating would mean destroying her, and I couldn't do that, not to her. The only thing I bought time." Alcina told him, "... Red Queen wouldn't attack anyone without reason or cause. Even though she's different from her, she will do whatever is necessary to protect what she treasures most. And… _**There was only one way to stop her.**_"

Katsuki seemed to know what she was going to say as his body started to shake. Alcina noticed this as she placed her hand on his shoulder to prevent from going through another attack as he seemed to have calmed down. There was no need to say anything, as he drew his own conclusions.

"I knew there was a reason… She couldn't remember me…" Katsuki said, "... The day I saw you… Was the day you took me away from her-"

Her eyes changed again to a pine green, as she pulled him into a hug, "-I'm sorry for the pain I caused you Katsuki-san, but sometimes… One must be sacrificed for the good of many." After giving a pat on the back she broke out of the embrace, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape him without his knowledge, "Since you were the first person to see her as who she is, she held you close to her heart, and cared for you as much as you did for her. Though sometimes even love could be a dangerous motivator for some. To seal away Red Queen, as to prevent her taking her over again, I had to take away what she loved most. I'm sorry… But it was the only way."

Katsuki's body still shook, as he wasn't sure what he should feel at this very moment. Anger, sadness… He wasn't even sure at this point. It all came in a mixed bag for him the more he thought about it.

Izuku and the others waited anxiously for Katsuki's reaction, as Izuku had been the only one to notice that was trying so hard, as to prevent himself from blowing up right then and there.

"...How could do that…?" Katsuki finally spoke.

Everyone jumped when Katsuki suddenly grabbed ahold of Alcina by the neck of her shirt. From the kitchen area, Danuja, Elechester, Yanlin, Floyd and Michiko could see what was going on. Danuja was about to act though Elechester prevented her from doing so, which surprised Floyd and Michiko. She gave Elechester a certain look, though in response, he only shook his head. They were surprised to see that she calmed herself, though was soon comforted by Yanlin.

"Wait, you're aint gonna stop him?!" Michiko asked.

"Pisshead has her pinned! We should do something!" Floyd added

"He's not going to hurt her." He told them sternly, with his eternal smile.

The two stood there as they heard his tone of voice. It didn't sound as chilling, rather instead he sounded calm, and collected.

Floyd said to him, "But How can you know something like that?"

"Simple my boy." Elechester said patting his shoulder, "It's written on his face."

Floyd looked shocked as he watched the scene play before him.

Katsuki's hand still shook, "How could you do that!? If what you're saying is true about the personality-Red Princess, or whatever the hell she calls herself! If you're as dangerous as Deku, and what _**YOUR**_ saying she is, then why not just destroy her when _**YOU**_ had the chance!? You're supposed to be the woman that tied with All Might aren't you!? Aren't you one of the strongest!?"

"Nothing is ever simple." Alcina replied, placing her hand on his, as he looked surprised by this. She was able to pry his hands away her shirt, gently, holding onto it as a way to comfort him.

"Um…" Tenya said raising his hand, "... I kind of agree with Bakugou-kun. If you're really more powerful than Reina-kun herself, why didn't you?"

"As… One of her personalities told you, the three of them latched onto the amplifications available to them." Alcina soon explained, keeping Katsuki close to her as to keep him calm, "Even then it comes with a price. The three of them, whether she is aware of them or not, they're all linked back to her Quirk, and by extension her mind. If I destroyed one of them, then a part of her mind would be destroyed along with them."

The group looked horrified at this, Katsuki especially as he paled.

"Then…" Shoto said recalling Red Queen's words from that time, "... Whether she knows it or not, she needs them to stay sane… Just as much as they need her to stay alive."

"Poor Reina-chan…" Ochaco said as she was near tears.

"God…" Shinso said, running his hand through his hair, "... I had no idea it was this serious."

"There has to be some way we can help her right?" Fubuki signed.

"Hey!" Gio soon said as he thought of something, "You can erase people's memories right? Couldn't you do the same thing to Reina again?"

"**YOU WANT HER TO FORGET ME AGAIN YOU DAMN GAMING NERD!**" Katsuki shouted, though was held back by Alcina from charging.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Gio said, "If it sealed away this Red Queen before it could work!"

"It won't." Yanlin soon said speaking up.

Everyone turned to him as he stepped back into the living area again. "Alcina-san may be powerful, but even she has her limits. She can only take the memories twice from each person. If she tried to take it away a third time, well let's just say the result is catastrophic."

Floyd soon spoke up, "Why not just tell her the truth? I mean...I'm pretty sure if i was in that position...i wouldn't keep my kid in the dark."

"I can't do that either, I'm afraid." Alcina replied, "It would only put her in danger."

"But why?!" Floyd asked angrily "Wasn't she already a target by the Villains?!"

"It's because when I took her memories I gave a condition." She said, "There's a reason she can't remember a single thing about what happened to her, or if she had me as a mother or a family."

Floyd's anger seemed to have gone away by her words, "A… Condition?"

"I don't just take memories away, I give them a condition to make it that way." She explained, "Think of it as hypnosis. No one will do what you tell them to do if you say nothing at all. The day I was forced to break my promise, the condition I gave Reina… Was costly to myself, but I would do it again if I could."

"The condition?" Izuku asked with a gulp, "What was it?"

"... The condition I gave…" She said biting her lip as if she too was preventing herself from crying, "... _**Was for her to forget me. **_Everything, and all things relating to me… She had to forget. My face, my name, her siblings… The name I gave her… Even her own birthday… All of it had to go."

At this everyone felt a rush of emotions come to them. Alcina rubbed her eyes, as to prevent her tears from escaping, "I ended up doing the same to my first two children. I erased their memories and gave them that same condition. As a result, I can't show my face to any of them. If I let them see me before their memories return, all the memories would come flooding back in their heads. If that happens… They'll end up suffering a mental breakdown, and they'll lose themselves. Everyday I miss the three of them… They're my treasures, and I do love them with all my heart. I wanted to give them the life, I lost when I was a child. It pains me, for what I had to do them… But if I could…" The look on her face changed again, as she looked to them, "... _**I would do it again, if it meant they could live**_."

"... From before… With the Dolls…" Izuku said putting it together, as tears began to form "... That's why you put Reina-chan to sleep. To prevent her from seeing you…"

"Memories are something we can't force or push Midoriya-san." Alcina said, "They're meant to flow like a river, and whether we choose to remember or move on is entirely up to us, whether they're good or bad."

"But Reina, she said she remembered she had a brother and sister." Katsuki said, "How can she-?"

She told him, "Just because I took the memories of me from her, doesn't mean they don't have a way of coming back. Within a short few weeks she remembered her name, and the next, her age and within months, she retained her traits. The memories I took, never come back in order, so it's hard to say what she remembers first. But it's as I feared, she allowed this… Red Queen to consume her, using what she is afraid of against her. I can't do anything to help her now… _**But you can Katsuki-san**_."

"Huh?"

She took Katsuki's hand in her own, taking him by surprise as well as everyone else. "Listen to me carefully…" She said, "... The doctors were only half right about her condition. But it's not that her Quirk has stopped working entirely… Her amplification, where the illusions become tangible can still be active. As of right now, it's lying dormant, and it's only a matter of time before the one known as Red Queen takes full control over her."

"Wait! Hold the phone!" Michiko said, "You mean to tell me the personality that tried to kill us in Hosu could still come back!?"

"If she remains the way she is, Red Queens chances of full control will only increase." She answered, "If you can get to her before that happens, then you'll have a chance."

"But we have no idea where she could be." Fubuki signed, "There hasn't been any leads since she was declared missing."

"Actually-" Danuja said stepping forward, "-We already know where she's going."

Everyone looked surprised at this, Katsuki especially as he had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You know where she's-" Katsuki said stunned.

"You've actually known that the whole time, and didn't even bother to tell the police!?" Shoto said.

"Like we would trust them with the Young Master." Yanlin said with a scoff.

"If you know where she is, then that means you can take us to her!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"Well… That all depends on the outcome, my dear boy!" Elechester said.

"Outcome?" Floyd repeated, "Outcome to what?"

"Katsuki-san…" Alcina said, tightening her grip ever so slightly, making him turn back to her, "... Is it alright… If I ask you something important?"

Katsuki stayed silent at this, but instead he nodded his head granting her permission. "Reina… My daughter…" She soon said, "... Even if she is the way she is… Even if she's not the person you thought she was… _**Do you still love her?**_"

He looked surprised at this, before he retained his usual look; he pried his hand away from her though she remained unphased by this sort of action.

"What the hell kind of bull shit question is that!?" Katsuki said to her in his usual tone, though he said it with a smile, "I don't care what the hell she is! I never did! It doesn't matter what she did! It doesn't even matter what the media thinks she did! It's not going to change how I feel about her! Don't assume that I'll forget her just like that, you damn Old Witch!"

Even though he wasn't direct with his answer, Alcina could tell just from his words how he truly felt. She couldn't help but smile at this response from him. She placed her hand on his shoulder again.

"Then, I have but only one request for you… Not as a Hero… But as a mother… _**Save her from herself**_."

* * *

-_**Present; Dragonfly Station**_-

The train station had been crowded as usual. So crowded in fact that Michiko and Katsuki almost couldn't find ticket area. It took them awhile, what felt like it had been almost an hour but they finally found the ticket stand. With the help of the barcode on paper, they were able to get their ticket without anymore delays.

Katsuki checked the ticket he had on him, making sure it had been the right one. When he was sure that it was, he followed Michiko towards where the bullet trains had been located within the station as they were heading to track four. He kept a firm hold on his duffle bag as he held the good luck charm he had around his neck.

Michiko said to him as she picked up the pace, "Come on, Dog! Don't slow down!"

"Can it, Yakuza weirdo, I got it!" He told her as he picked up his head.

She told him as she bonked him on the head, "**I TOLD YOU I'M NOT PART OF THE YAKUZA!**"

Katsuki groaned, "Remind me again, why I agreed to bring you and the others along?"

Michiko told him with a smug smile, "Because we all care for the Miss and her safety!"

Katsuki clicked his tongue, as he turned his head, "Like I needed you extras." he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake.

"Kaa-chan! Evans-san! Over here!"

It wasn't long before they had arrived to track four where a certain group of people had been waiting for them. That had been a group of nine people along with three others. It had been most of his classmates, Izuku, Floyd, Tenya, Ochaco, Shoto, Fubuki, Gio and Eijirou, the student from General Studies Shinso, and the ones working for Alcina, Danuja.

"You guys made it!" Ochaco said with a smile.

"Of course we did, shut up!" Katsuki yelled.

"Even though it's eight in the morning you're still like this?" Gio said.

Eijirou noticed the bags under his eyes, "Hey man, you okay? Did you get any sleep?"

"**QUIET SHITTY HAIR!**" Katsuki shouted in his face, sounding a bit more aggressive than usual.

Floyd shouted putting him in a choke hold, "**HEY! HE WAS JUST CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING, BYAKURA! AND FOR THE RECORD, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN DRINKING WATER HAVE YOU?!**"

"**LET GO OF ME, YOU BENDY RIP OFF!**" Katsuki yelled fighting against his grip "**AND I'VE BEEN DRINKING WATER JUST FINE!**"

"**BULLSHUT!**" Floyd shouted as he tightened his hold, causing Bakugou to tap his shoulder signaling to let go.

"**AIHARA-KUN, BAKUGOU-KUN, BEHAVE YOURSELVES!**" Tenya yelled trying to break it up

"Whoa, he actually looks worse than me." Shinso said, noticing how Katsuki looked, "And that's saying a lot."

"**OF COURSE HE DOES, SHINZO!**" Floyd shouted.

"It's Shinso, Aihara!" Shinso yelled.

"Bakugou, maybe, you should sleep while we're on the train." Shoto suggested.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO HALF AND HALF!**" Katsuki shouted shooting a glare at Shoto.

"**WHAT DID I JUST SAY-**" Floyd shouted before he was cut off by Elechester as he purposely slapped him as he spoke.

"Alright, is this everybody here?" Elechester said as Floyd flinched from the pain, "Everybody ready to go?"

"Yes sir!" Ochaco said with a smile.

"Everyone's here Mr. Elechester." Fubuki signed.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that cher!" Elechester reassured, patting Fubuki on the head, "Elechester or El is just fine!"

Floyd said to Elechester as he growled, as he gave him an innocent look "You didn't have to do that. I could have handled it just fine."

"I haven't the faintest clue what you mean!" Elechester said.

Floyd just gave a quizzical look at him as he couldn't describe what he said or meant. He couldn't read the expression he had, that permanent smile of his didn't help.

Yanlin stepped in front of the group as he cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Listen up, kiddies. Alcina-san put the three of us in charge of you all, so we're only gonna say this once." Yanlin said, "Where we're going to go right now ain't gonna be like the cities, and it's not exactly a place for tourists. Best way I can describe where we're heading is this; The underworlds of the cities got together and several babies like a bunch of rabbits. Locals refer it to as the Underworlds Hell. Unlike around here there are only a small number of Pros stationed in the countryside and worse, some of the worst Villains in hiding, managed to corrupt the ones stationed there."

"Our priority is to find the Young Master and bring her home safe, but exercise caution while in the outskirts of the country." Danuja soon added, "We can't trust anyone else, but each other while we're out there so don't let your guard down for anyone, even if they claim to be the police or another Pro. And don't forget, we won't be the only ones looking for her. Some of the Followers of Stain want to kill the Young Master, and they'll make anyone who tries to help her or the ones looking for her a target. They're not going to hesitate just because you're children."

"Do what we tell you to do, and you'll still alive." Yanlin said, "We'll protect and assist you all however we can, but know we can't make any guarantees. I know you're trying to be Heroes, but-And I'm stressing this right now so I don't later-_**DON'T**_ take any risks. Last thing we want is for you to die on our watch. "

"And more thing!" Elechester soon added, sounding energetic, as he spun his cane, "If anyone asks, just say that we're a band on tour of the country!"

"Do you all understand what we're saying?" Danuja asked them.

The group nodded their heads in reply.

"Good." Yanlin said, "Now let's board our train. An old acquaintance of mine we'll meet us at the last stop with our ride."

Floyd said with a smile as he raised his fist into the air, "Let's go save ourselves a vaporwave head!"

"Do you really have to call her that?" Eijirou asked him.

"**YEP!**" Floyd said before he went towards the train but-

"Uh, Bossman?" Michiko said before pointing in a certain direction, "Our train is that way."

Floyd realized that he was going in the wrong direction, though he walked in the direction where Michiko pointed. "Right my bad!" He said with an embarrassed smile.

"Nice." Gio said, earning a smack on the head from him.

With Yanlin, Danuja and Elechester leading the way, they went to board their train. Katsuki and Izuku were both behind the group.

"Kaa-chan?" Izuku said getting his attention, "... _**Let's save Reina-chan together.**_"

Katsuki only huffed at this, as he smirked, "Don't tell me what to do… You damn shitty nerd."

Thus, they boarded with the rest, just as the doors closed shut. The bullet train soon departed, leading them towards what they could be considered, the unknown.

(_**Opening Theme: The Promised Neverland Opening-Touch Off Performed By UVERworld**_)

* * *

_Hey guys, Tenshi here!_

_I just want to take the time to thank you all for being patient with this, and reading this story all the way through. This took a lot of effort to write, my co-writers/partners/friends IRL worked very hard to write it all out._

_At the start of this, I did have the intention to make this story shorter then the previous issue, but obviously that didn't happen so much for planning -_-._

_Though that's on me, I don't plan well (LOL XD)_

_Though aside from that, we had a lot of fun writing this issue, and a lot of fun introducing our new OCs into the story._

_Props to those of you that recognized the refs, one in particular being Hazbin Hotel ^_^. (Extra Props if you got that right on the first try :D)_

_Yes, as you can tell, I've watched it on YouTube, and I immediately fell in love with it. It did inspire me to make the character that is Elechester and his fun little self (Can't wait to include him more in To Be A Hero ^_^). Shout out to my friend Kenta for helping me come up with that name!_

_Speaking of which, if you haven't already, check out his accounts on Instagram kentaxkenryusensei, kentaxkenryunisei, and kesterteammusa, and on Twitter KentaXKenRyuD. He's got a bunch of original content, that I do recommend checking out and supporting him. And if you're interested, check out his merch on .com_

_Now just real quick, I want to make a few announcements:_

_The RWBY Grimm series is just taking a little longer than expected. Since I decided to rewrite on it, it's a bit tougher, but I'm doing what I can, and the next chapter is currently in the works. I just have to write it all differently then I had it originally, be on the look out for the next chapter._

_The Monster and the Girl is the same scenario just, just take out the rewritten part. I do want to point out, I'm fairly new to the series that is A Certain Magical Index or in this case, A Certain Scientific Accelerator (BEAR WITH ME), so I'm trying my best to add traits for the character Accelerator to have without having him being too OCish, since I know that can get tedious and some of you aren't necessarily comfortable with that idea. I apologize in advance if I fail to do that, but those of you that are following that story, thank you in advance for being so patient._

_Chapter 2 is currently being written up, and hopefully it won't be long before I post it._

_The Strays Chapter 15 is currently in the works. I just have to go over which kind of scenarios I want to add, and what else I want to add for a couple of certain characters, this being their development. I don't want to give anything away but all I can hope for is, I can surprise you all._

_A new story will be coming soon! I have one currently in the works, and intend to post it sometime after New Years. What's it about, and what series am I doing this time, you may ask? Don't worry you'll know what it is soon!_

_The To Be A Hero series will continue, so don't worry! Though before we get into Issue 4, there will be two Interlude Issues, that will take place after the events of Issue 3, and before the next issue. For those of you that don't know, an Interlude issue is sort of an in between story and serves as an introduction for what's to come._

_The first Interlude Issue that will be written will focus on the Final Exams, soon after the Internships and Reina is still declared missing. It'll focus on the turmoil between our three protagonists, this being Katsuki, Izuku and Floyd, and how each of them are handling one of their best friends, or for Katsuki's case his girlfriend being missing as well as the events of Hosu. I know we only wrote in an idea of how Katsuki and the other classmates are handling it, but let's just say we go more into depth._

_The second Interlude will focus on our girl Reina as well as a certain few characters that will have an appearance in the story and for the issues to come. It'll show what Reina has been doing for the weeks she's been missing, how what I'm dubbing the Red Queen Amplification is affecting her, as well as her being a target for the Followers of Stain, and other adversaries. As for the characters that'll appear, while I'd rather not give too much away I will say this… The characters that are original BTW, will feature people that Reina has known fairly well before she met, Izuku, Katsuki, and Floyd, and a couple of characters, that are featured in it's originally material My Hero Academia, and yes-They **ARE** the followers of Stain._

_Who are these characters? I'll leave it up to you, till we post it (Yes, I be a tease lol XD)_

_That's pretty much all I have. Look out for them updates, and don't forget to check out my friends accounts on Instagram and Twitter, as well as the merch he's got! Thank you all again for taking the time to read this, as well as being patient with To Be A Hero as well as the other stories!_

_Be on the lookout for that new story preview, and have a Merry Christmas or if you don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays to you anyway! Everyone's welcome to read and enjoy!_

_This is Tenshi, signing off!_

* * *

Okay, so is this where I come in? Okay great.

Hey it's KenRyu/Kenta and I've come to make an announcement, Shadow the Hedgehog is a bitch ass-kidding~.

Anywho well as Tenshi mentioned while I had fun writing fanfics (Especially in this chapter where I got to put a lot of manzai jokes in there!) I'm more busy creating original (as in ORIGINAL) charas plus my Manga,comics and animations so if you want to check out Kester Team on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and deviantart. (You wont regret it i swear.)

Currently reshifting a few things and coming out with new stuff that feels and breathes Shonen (Not Shonen Jump btw)

Speaking of, I'm making a magazine! 2 actually, Weekly Shonen All-Stars and Monthly Shonen All-Stars! (No it aint a crossover)

Coming for the new decade 2020!

With Dreamcasters, Hibari's Excellent Adventure and more!

Happy Festivus and Merry Holidays, you filthy Animals.

See you in 2020!


End file.
